Find Two True Loves
by swancaptainn13
Summary: Emma had just given birth right before the curse hit and she was separated from everybody she loved. Killian was their only hope at being reunited again, taking his new born son to the wardrobe they escaped, so he could save his love and family from the Queens curse. Little did he know it would be harder than he thought, Emma Swan was impossible to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own OUAT that is owned by the amazing Adam and Eddie.**

 **This is the prologue of what happened to start of this AU, hope you enjoy and want to keep reading.**

 **MUST READ: This Prolog is the same as how Snow and Charming first heard about the curse because the curse never happened back then, it happened after Emma and Hook met and got married. But every chapter after this is its own CaptainSwan love story, nothing taken from Snowing, so please read on.**

Prologue

" _I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do!"_

Emma shot up from her slumber, she was having another bad dream about the Evil Queen threatening to take away her happy ending. She looked over to the sleeping former pirate that lay next to her sleeping. "Killian" Emma whispered waking him up.

His eyes fluttered open, "What is it, love?" He asked as he sat up.

"I had another dream, about Regina's threat" Emma said taking deep breaths.

"You can't keep thinking about a simple threat, darling, we're about to have a baby" Killian said placing his hand on her stomach that looked like it was about to pop.

"I haven't had a restful night sleep since, well, since our wedding" Emma told her pirate.

"Love, even your parents are telling you not to, she makes threats it's what she does" Killian said.

"Let me talk to him…" Emma said.

"Him?" That's when it hit him, she was talking about that bloody demon that destroyed his life, the demon that took away his first love and first chance at a happy ending, of course he was able to get it back, after three hundred or so years. "No, not a chance in hell."

"Please? Can you trust our child will be safe, because he can" Emma pleaded and begged.

"Alright, fine" Killian told her.

* * *

"When we reach the cell stay out of the light, and whatever you do, don't let him know your name, if he knows your name, he will have power over you" The guard said walking towards the cell with Emma and Killian, "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you!" The man shouted.

"No, you don't they do" Rumplestiltskin said climbing down from his cell, "Princess Emma and Captain Hook" He said in a sing song kind of way with a eerie chuckle, "Step into the light."

Emma and Killian stepped closer to the cage.

"Ahah, that's much better" Rumplestiltskin said with a grin.

"We came to ask you…" Killian got cut off.

"Yes! Yes! I know! You came to ask about the Queen's threat, don't worry, for I can ease your mind' Rumplestiltskin said, although he would of loved to make a deal with them, he couldn't the magic that guarded him in his cell guarded him from never making a deal again. "The queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming, soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse, your prison, _all_ of our prisons, will be time, time will stop, and we will be trapped, some place horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity and the Queen celebrates victorious at last!" Rumplestiltskin said.

"How can I stop it?" Emma asked stepping forward.

"You can't stop it" Rumple told her.

"Who can?" Emma asked.

"Why, the pirate of course" Rumple said looking over to the man beside the princess, the man he despised.

"Me?" Killian asked.

"When that baby is born, you have to get to safety along with him, on that childs tenth birthday, you will be given a sign on when to find us" Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"How? How do I do that?" Killian wondered.

"The wardrobe"

"Wardrobe? The one we have in the nursery?" Emma asked.

"Yes! Take that before the curse comes and it'll carry you to safety" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

* * *

It was time, he was coming, Henry was coming. Emma shouted and screaming, holding her belly, her baby was coming, the curse was coming, they were running out of time.

"AHHH!" Emma shouted as Killian placed her down on their bed, "HE'S COMING!"

Killian stood beside her, patting a cold cloth on her face, he hated to see her in pain. "You can do this, love!"

"Emma?" Snow came running into the room with Charming behind her.

"Mom! Dad! Emma shouted as she pushed, this was the worse pain she ever went through.

"Emma, you can do this, we love you, we're all here" Snow reassured her.

Emma nodded, gripping Killian's hand harder as she pushed, and pushed, and pushed, she yelled one last time as she gave one last big push. She heard her baby crying as she looked to the side and seen Killian holding their baby boy.

"He's beautiful" Killian said looked down at his bride, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma looked up and smiled, she was happy, all the pain she endured was all worth it in the end, she had her boys and her parents with her in the room.

"The curse! It's coming!"

Everyone turned to look and seen Grumpy running into the room panting.

"The curse...it's here" Grumpy said through breaths.

Emma looked up and seen Killian looking down at her, this would be the last time they see each other for ten years, she didn't even get to hold her baby once. "You have to go" Emma said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Killian bent down and kissed her one last time through his tears, "I love you, Emma, I won't stop until I find you, we'll all be a family again."

"I love you too" Emma said as she watched her pirate carry her newborn babe out of the room. She started yelling, she never got to see her baby, other than the blanket he was wrapped in. "Henry!" She yelled out hoping her baby would hear her voice.

Snow and Charming rushed over to their daughter's side, soon they would be separated, soon they wouldn't have a happy family anymore, they already had to say goodbye to their grandson and now their daughter.

Purple smoke started to spread over the room, this was it, this was the curse.

* * *

Regina popped up from her sleep, looking around she noticed she wasn't in her castle chambers, these weren't her clothes, this wasn't the enchanted forest. A grin spread across her lips, she did it, she succeeded, her curse worked, she would finally get her happy ending.

Emma slept peacefully in her soft bed, not realizing that she had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, or losing her parents, no, in this town she was a lonely teenager that grew up in the orphanage, nobody ever loving her, she was alone, no parents, no lovers, nothing.

Before Killian knew it he could see light, he exited from the trunk of a tree, he held his newborn son in his arms. The baby was crying, he soothed him as much as he could. Killian had a tear stroll down his cheek, he lost his true love, he couldn't wait ten years, to see those beautiful blonde locks once again, those sparkling emeralds. When he reached a clearing there was a Bed and Breakfast, Killian walked in, he was able to make a deal with the clerk that he would pay for his time as soon as he got a job, he just lost his wife and he had a newborn to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Dream

**AN: I do not own OUAT, the amazing creators Adam and Eddie are the ones you should be thanking.**

 **I'm glad a lot of you guys started favouriting and following me just over the prologue of this AU, so here's the first chapter of this amazing fic. Hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you think :)**

 **Chapter 1: Strange Dream**

Henry pounced up out of bed when he heard the buzz from his nightstand go off, it was his tenth birthday! Finally! Henry said to himself as he ran out of his bedroom and down the hall. Jumping onto his father's bed, "Wake up! Dad, It's my Birthday! Wake up!" Henry shouted excitedly while jumping, trying to get his father out of bed.

Killian's face was still in the pillow, "Nope, I could've sworn your Birthday was last year" Killian teased.

"Well, that's kind of the things with Birthday's they happen every year" Henry said with a big smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Killian asked his son as he jumped up, knocking Henry on his back and started tickling him.

"Dad! S-stop...it" Henry demanded as he laughed, he was a very ticklish boy. He couldn't stop.

"Nope, these are your Birthday tickles, lad" Killian said laughing along with his squirming son as he tried to get away.

"N-no more" Henry gasped.

Killian stopped, "Alright, that's enough for now, how about a special Birthday breakfast, for my special Birthday lad?"

Henry beamed, "Chocolate chip pancakes with hot chocolate topped with whip cream and cinnamon!" He ran down to the kitchen, grabbing everything him and his father needed.

Smiling Killian walked down to the kitchen, following his son. He reminded him so much of his mother, he had her emerald eyes and her strong confidence, every time he looked at Henry he could see Emma, just waiting on the day that he sees her once again.

"Dad?" Henry said as he placed two mugs on the counter.

"Hmm?" Killian snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yes, breakfast right, how about you start the cocoa and I'll do the pancakes? What do you say, Lad?"

Henry nodded, he liked moments like this with his father. Most of the time he was working, but not today, today was Henry's special day and his father was begging to get today off for weeks now. Pouring a pack of hot cocoa mix into each mug he took their kettle and poured in the boiling water, watching as the mugs filled and steam rolled off the top. He finished the beverages off with a swirl of whip cream and a pinch of cinnamon.

Killian had just finished the pancakes, it was a lot easier to get around using these modern electronics since the wardrobe's magic had given him his other hand back, temporarily. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to cook with a hook. Placing the two plates of pancakes down on the table, that already had just enough syrup. "So, what did you want to do for your Birthday this year?"

Henry thought about it, there wasn't much to do, all he wanted was to spend it with his father. "Well, I was thinking we could go grab a cupcake from Tommy's Bakery, bring it home, and you could tell me about...mom."

Killian's eyes widened, his head shot up, looking at his boy. "Your mother? Aye, I figure we could do that."

"Really? Thank you dad!" Henry beamed, clapping his hands together as he dug into his pancakes and hot cocoa.

He knew this day was going to come, but why today, he hated to even think about the last moments he had with Emma, they haunted his dreams every night. He couldn't wait to hold her once again in his arms after all these years.

" _You have to go" Emma said as tears started to form in her eyes._

 _Killian bent down and kissed her one last time through his tears, "I love you, Emma, I won't stop until I find you, we'll all be a family again."_

" _I love you too" Emma said as she watched her pirate carry her newborn babe out of the room._

Killian shook his head, getting rid of the memory and focusing on his son. He grew up so fast. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

* * *

Emma woke up once the bright shine from the window hit her face, she groaned pushing her body under the blankets. She could never catch a break, it was wake up, work, eat, go home and repeat, everyday. Once her alarm started to make that irritating sound she sat up and pressed the stop button.

Once she was able to push herself out of bed she walked over to her small bathroom and started to take a shower in the small space she had that you could barely move in. Getting out she dried herself off, let her hair air dry, slipped on jeans and white tank top, and then walked over to the door to slip on her black leather boots and red leather jacket.

The autumn air was getting colder each and everyday, sooner or later it would start snowing, the earth letting everybody know it's that time of year again when you start shopping for Christmas presents for your family...family. Emma scoffed at that, she never had a family who loved her and she never would.

Walking into the sheriff station she seen her deputy, David, was already there with his wife, Mary-margaret. Of course like every morning they were making out on his desk.

"Get a room" Emma called out as she walked into her office.

David pulled apart from his wife, laughing as he helped her up. "Sorry, Emma, guess we got carried away there" He said laughing.

Emma narrowed her eyebrows, "This happens every morning when I come in here" Emma said with a soft chuckle.

"If you had a lover or family that you had to leave every morning until close to midnight, you would too" Mary-margaret told her.

Emma's face fell, ignoring her comment she just walked into her office, pulled out a file and started writing information down.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Mary-margaret said.

"No, it's alright, I've always been alone, I'm use to it" Emma said, pretending like it didn't bug her, but really that's all she was able to think about now.

Mary-margaret looked over to her husband and gave him a half smile, "Well, I should get home now, bye" She said turning to David and placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek.

David watched as she left and then walked to the doorframe of Emma's office, crossing his arms.

Emma looked up, "What?"

"Oh, come on, Ems, don't you ever think about you being happy some day? Having a family? Getting married?" David asked.

"Nope, I'm not really the family type, I've always been alone, that's how I've always survived."

"Alright, well, I still count you as a daughter in my books" David said as he turned away, walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"How's that going by the way? Any luck with Mary-margaret?" Emma asked, she knew the deputy and his wife have been trying to have a baby for years, but they were never able to conceive. They'd go to doctors and they'd tell them everything looked fine and it shouldn't be a problem, but it was for them.

David spun around in his chair, "No, not yet, we've decided to take a break from it for a while, we can't take anymore of the pain we feel when we only see that one red line."

Emma nodded, there wasn't much she could say, she never experienced that sort of thing. In her younger days she thought of having a family of her own, so she opened up to people and started going on dates, but that was quickly turned around.

* * *

Unlocking the door to his house, Killian and Henry burst through the door laughing about the amazing day they just had. First they went to Central Park and fed the ducks, then they went to the arcade and played some skee ball, then they got some fro-yo and then finally stopped to get Henry's birthday cupcake, this year it was chocolate, usually it was vanilla. These were the times he loved, spending time with his son and seeing him having a good time and laughing.

"Remember when that duck slipped on ice and fell face first" Henry said cracking up even more.

Killian laughed along with his son, placing the cupcake box down on the counter. "I'm glad you had fun, lad" He said, taking out the cupcake and placing it down on the counter as he stuck a blue star candle in the frosting. He lit a match and was about to ignite the candle.

"Wait! You're suppose to tell me about mom first" Henry stopped him before he had the chance to touch the candle.

"Right" Killian said waving the matching out and placing it in the sink, "Alright, lad, sit down for this."

Henry sat down, getting ready to here about his mother, his father was never able to say anything about her before, every time he asked he'd just push it to the side and say another time.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Killian asked sitting down next to his son.

"How did you meet?" Henry asked.

Shit! Killian said to himself, he was never able to make up a story on how they met for the ten years he had his son, he couldn't really tell the real story, or Henry would think he was just crazy. "Well, um...your mother was a sheriff and well, she thought I was a criminal and was lying to her about who I was because she had this superpower that would detect whenever somebody lied to her, so she tied me up to a bloody tree" That was the best Killian could do without fully lying to his son.

Henry started laughing, "A tree? Seriously?"

"Yup, your mother was a stubborn lass, but that's why I loved her" Killian said smiling, remembering the time he had first met the love of his life.

" _I already told you, I'm just a black smith" Killian Whinned._

" _Sure you are," Emma said whistling loudly as a loud roar was then heard, "You won't talk to us, maybe you'll talk to the ogres as they rip your body to shreds" Emma said as she started walking away with her mother and her two friends._

" _What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked as she looked back at the man._

" _He's not" Emma stated firmly._

" _Good for you! You bested me, I could count that many of people on one hand!" Killian exclaimed as he watched the women turn around and walk back towards him._

" _That suppose to be funny? Who are you?" Emma asked one last time._

" _The name's Killian Jones, but most people tend to call me by my more colorful moniker...Hook"_

"Did you guys ever get married?" Henry asked.

Killian snapped out of his flashback and turned back to his son, "Oh, uh, yeah, we did" Killian nodded.

"What was she like?" Henry asked.

Killian got a smile to his face, "Your mother was stubborn, very confident, she didn't take no for an answer, she was the most beautiful lass I ever met, she was my true love, she always knew how to cheer me up, and everything she did was to only protect her family, especially you, Henry."

Henry smiled, "Why did she leave?"

Killian gave his son a sad smile and held back the tears in eyes, "How about blowing out that candle now?" He said ignoring that question, as he got up and moved the chocolaty treat to the table, igniting the candle.

Henry looked at the flame, closing his eyes, he made a wish and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for, lad?" Killian asked.

"If I told you, it won't come true" Henry said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Killian turned his head and started walking over, when he opened the door there was nobody there just a simple box that was addressed to Henry, it didn't say who it was from.

"Looks like somebody sent you a Birthday present" Killian said placing the box down on the table.

Henry smiled as he started opening up the box, there was a lot of tissue paper at the top but once he got to the bottom, there was a book. Picking it up he opened it, on the first page somebody wrote in sharpie "Storybrooke."

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"A Storybook" Henry said.

"Does it say who it's from?"

"No, it just says storybrooke on the first page, it looks like somebody wrote it there."

Storybrooke? Killian never heard of such a place his ten years being in his realm, was that where his family was? "Hey lad, why don't you go get ready for bed, there's school tomorrow"

Henry smiled and placed the book down on the table as he ran down the hall and into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas.

Once his son was gone Killian grabbed the book and started flipping through pages, immediately he noticed this wasn't just a regular storybook, this was him and Emma's story. The first time they met, them falling in love, getting married, and then...Henry.

He stopped to the page that had him holding Henry and Emma laying on the bed next to him, exhausted from just giving birth. He rubbed his hand along the page, a tear starting to form in his eyes. He missed her so much, god did he miss her, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were together again.

"Dad? I'm ready" Henry said walking over to his father.

"Oh, yes, you know what? How about I take you on a father, son trip?" Killian said.

"Like right now? As in I don't have to go to school?"

Killian laughed, "Aye"

Henry beamed and started jumping around as he ran upstairs to pack his bags.

"I'm coming Emma, I will find you, I will _always_ find you" Killian whispered to himself as he looked down at the silver wedding band he had around his finger.

* * *

It was getting late and Emma had just finished driving around town one last time making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Clearly seeing that everything was alright, she stopped into Granny's to get her grilled cheese, she was craving one all day.

Walking in Ruby smiled at her, "Hey, Em, the usual?" Ruby asked already knowing what she wanted.

"Please" Emma smiled as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"So? How was today?" Ruby asked placing the grilled cheese down on the counter.

"Same as always" Emma said as she took a small bit from her grilled cheese.

The bell above the door went off, indicating somebody had just walked in.

As Emma turned around she seen a young boy and an older man. The boy looked tired, he was already in his pajamas, he had dark brown almost black hair, green eyes and skin white as snow. The man how ever looked dark, his hair was midnight black, just enough scruff was along his jawline, he wore a black leather jacket, with black shirt and black jeans.

"Who are they?" Emma asked turning to Ruby.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "This is the first time I seen them" Ruby said as she also watched as the man and boy walked over to the back of the diner, "He is kind of cute don't you think?"

"The boy? Yeah he's definitely cute" Emma said.

"No! The man" Ruby said hitting Emma on the shoulder.

"Meh, he's alright" Emma said.

Ruby smiled at her friend, she didn't understand why she didn't like men. She hasn't seen Emma around any man and close to them since, well, since...ever.

Ruby picked up a note pad and pen and started her way over to the man. "Can I get you anything?" Ruby asked.

Killian looked up, it was red, the she-wolf, this was the place his family was put, thank god! If he drove three hours in a hot truck for nothing, he would of been pissed. "I'll just have a coffee...black" Killian said.

Ruby nodded and wrote it down, "What about you hun? Anything you'd like?"

Henry could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired, it felt like he was up for years, "Chocolate milk."

Ruby nodded and walked back over behind the counter where she passed the cooks the order.

Emma was watching the two, something inside of her wanted to talk to them but the other half of her was saying not to.

"Go!" Ruby demanded her, "You're the sheriff, you gotta make sure they're not some bad guys" Ruby joked around.

Emma smiled and started her way over to the table, as she got closer her heart started to pound and her palms got sweaty, she was nervous, why was she nervous? "Hey" Emma said with a smile as she looked at the boy and man, "My name's Emma, I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke."

Killian looked up, his eyes wide. Emma? Omg it was really her. He forced himself to hold make tears, she didn't look a day older from the last moment he seen her. "H-hi" Killian stuttered.

"So, what brings you and your son to this small town of ours?" Emma asked.

"It's my Birthday, dad wanted to bring me on a father son trip" The boy said excitedly.

"Well, I say your father chose the right place then" Emma said smiling down at the young boy.

Oh my god, she would of been the best mother to Henry if she was able to be there, Killian thought. That cursed Regina! She was going to pay for what she did to his family! Thanks to her, Henry grew up without a mother!

"It's actually getting quite late, do you know anywhere we could lay our heads down?" Killian asked, trying to avoid eye contact with the women, he couldn't look up at her, it was too much.

"Yeah, of course, if you just walk in back there's an entrance to a Bed and Breakfast, Granny should be able to assist you there" Emma said.

"Thanks" Killian said with a smile.

"Well, I should be going now, I've got an early morning, goodnight…"Emma waited for the man to say his name.

"Uh...Killian and Henry"

"Goodnight...Killian and Henry" Emma walked away, those names seemed so familiar to her. Shaking the feeling off of her, she waving goodbye to Ruby and went home where she would once again be her lonely self.

* * *

Henry had just laid down, he was exhausted, immediately he fell asleep next to his father. The bed was so soft and the blankets felt like they were made from a the fur of the softest animal alive. Slowly falling into a deep slumber.

 _Henry felt warm, he was wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket. He opened his eyes for just a second, he seen his father, he was cradling him, keeping him safe. His father had a single tear fall from his eye._

" _The curse! It's here!" Henry heard a man shout as the next thing he knew a door was heard, slamming against a wall._

" _Henry!" He heard a women call, it was his mother, what was going on? His father was running down a dark hall, carrying him away, two men dressed in black armor chasing after him. The next thing he knew everything went black._

Henry shot up from his dream, gasping, he had sweat dripping down his forehead. What was that? He asked himself, it seemed so real.

"Henry?" Killian asked as he turned around seeing his son sitting up in the bed, "You alright?"

"I...I had this dream, you were there, and me and this other women, everything seemed happy, you were holding me in a baby blanket, you had a tear going down your cheek, but then the next thing I knew a man came in yelling about some curse and then you started running away from these two men, I heard the women call my name...I think it was my mother" Henry explained to his father.

Killian looked at him, he had the dream of the day he was born, he heard his mother call for him when he was being swept away. "It was just a dream, lad" Killian reassured him, almost having a tear escape his eye, "Come here."

Henry scouted over, closer to his father where he felt protected. Henry fell asleep once again, this time dreaming about a small town off of main called Storybrooke.

 **So what did you guys think? Do you think Henry having the dream was just a coincidence? Or is he going to figure out somethings weird about this town, Storybrooke? What do you think Killian will do about Emma not remembering? Tell me everything you guys think will happen next. Also if you have any ideas, let me know. Thank you. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Threat

**AN: I do not own OUAT that is an award for the incredible Adam and Eddie.**

 **Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and seeing Emma interact with Henry, even though neither of them knew who each other was only Killian did, who was just watching and admiring it.**

 **So you guys really liked the Henry, Emma, Killian interacts and said you wanted more of it, so this chapter has a lot of that. You're welcome :D.**

 **P.S What did you guys think about the musical and the season six finale episode? I truly loved both episodes, especially when David calls Hook is Son in law and Hook calls Snow his mommy. SO KAWT! And the wedding was beautiful, I almost cried.**

 **Chapter 3 A Threat**

Regina walked into the diner where she got her breakfast mostly every morning before heading to City Hall to do more work. Today she was wearing her tight black dress with black heels and her short black hair straightened down.

As she walked over to her seat she noticed a young boy was sitting in the one next to her, enjoying what looked to be pancakes with a topping of whipped cream. She never noticed the boy before, he had dark brown hair and he looked pretty young.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor, what can I get you this morning?" Ruby asked walking up to the counter where the mayor sat.

"Just a black coffee" Regina said.

As soon as he heard that voice, he recognized it right away. That bitch! Killian thought. She ruined his life all so she could become mayor of a small town? What kind of person does that? He looked over to make sure he wasn't mistaken...nope, it was her.

Henry looked over to his father, he could see his body tensed up. "Dad? Are you alright?" Henry asked.

Killian looked down at his son, "Oh, yeah,lad, I'm fine."

Regina looked over, she only knew one person with that deep accent and called a man lad. Captain Hook. what the hell is he doing here? Regina thought, he was never brought over with the curse! And then it hit her, the wardrobe, that's why nobody was able to find the child or pirate before the curse hit. No! She had to think of something, she couldn't let this man destroy her curse! She wouldn't allow it.

Emma walked into the diner, the greasy scent of bacon being sizzled and the sweetness of fruit filled through the air, making Emma's stomach grumble.

Looking over to the counter she seen the two boys she couldn't help but think about last night. She walked up to the two of them, touching the oldest on the shoulder. "Good morning, Killian, Henry" Emma greeted.

Killian spun around in his chair once he felt the gentle touch of a hand, only realizing it was, Emma. His body got tense once again. "Goodmorning, darling," He calmed himself down.

Emma felt the way he tensed, she let go of him, instantly seeing how he relaxed, was she that scary? "I see you're having some of Granny's pancakes" Emma said looking over to the boy who looked a lot more awake than he did the last time she seen him.

Henry had a huge smile, after he awoke from the dream of his mother screaming his name he dreamt of a beautiful blonde princess, she looked a lot like Emma. "Yup! They're the best!" Henry exclaimed taking another large bite of his pancake.

She smiled and laughed down at him, "Well, if you think that's good try the hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon, Granny makes the best in the entire town" Emma told the boy.

Killian smiled, she always had a thing for a cinnamon when they lived in the enchanted forest, it's good to see that not all of Emma was taken away with her cursed memories.

Emma looked over at Killian, it was the first time she noticed the blue eyes, suddenly she seen something in his eyes, it looked like...love mixed with anger at the same time. It was the first time she ever looked right into his eyes but they seemed so familiar.

Henry looked between his father and the blonde, his father always acted so strange around her, why?

Looking up at the clock, she noticed she should of been at the station ten minutes ago, "Oh, shoot! I gotta go! But, I hope to meet up with you sometime again, Later Henry!" She said as she ruffled the boys hair as she walked out.

Killian smiled as he watched her leave, she seemed so happy, but was she? Was her life better without him or Henry? No! It couldn't be!

"Dad?" Henry called out for the fifth time since Emma left.

"Hmm? What was that?" Killian was too distracted.

"Do you know her?" Henry asked.

"Oh, no, lad, not since last night" Killian lied.

Henry could tell his father wasn't telling the whole truth he didn't want to ask any questions, yet.

Regina watched as the man walked out of the diner and then down at the boy, he definitely looked like Ms. Swan and that god forsaken pirate. She had to get rid of them! And she knew exactly how to. A smirk appear onto her face as she walked down main street until she found the small vintage store she was looking for.

* * *

Once Henry had finished his breakfast him and his father had walked up to their room, Killian had promised him they'd go looking around town today.

Killian jumped in the shower, leaving Henry alone on the bed. Henry had looked over at the thick brown leather Storybook he had received last night, still not being able to look at it he grabbed it off the side table and opened it up.

Opening the page that said Storybrooke he looked out his window that had a square view, right when he noticed one of the shops name "Storybrooke Coffee." "What the?" Henry asked himself. So somebody from here sent him this book, but who?

As he flipped through pages that showed Snow White, Prince Charming, and The Evil Queen. He came to a page where there was a man with black hairy and blacksmiths clothes, he was tied to a tree, it looked like his father. There was also a women who held a blade to the man's neck, the women was blonde and was wearing riding clothing, she looked like Emma. Then his father's words ran through his mind.

" _Well, um...your mother was a sheriff and well, she thought I was a criminal and was lying to her about who I was because she had this superpower that would detect whenever somebody lied to her, so she tied me up to a bloody tree"_

Flipping through more pages Henry noticed another picture where the dark haired man held a baby boy that was wrapped in a blue blanket with the name Henry printed across it, the man was running away from two knights as the women called out to her baby.

" _Henry!"_

His eyes shot open, seeing a vision the blonde woman that he was only able to look at for a simple second, who's eyes were closed, before he was carried away.

"Henry?" Killian called out as he slowly walked over his son from the steamy bathroom he had just walked out of.

Henry turned around, a tear dripping from his eye.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Killian asked as he knelt down next to his son.

The words were stuck in his throat. Was everybody in this town a Fairytale Character? Of course he had only seen Emma but his father was in there too and according to the book he escaped from some curse the Evil Queen cursed by a magical wardrobe….with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad, probably just a little tired."

"Hopefully not too tired to go sight seeing" Killian teased with a soft smirk on his face.

"No! Of course not!" Henry exclaimed. He wanted to see more of this town, if everything he had just seen in the book with his father being Captain Hook and Emma being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and also his mother. He also wanted to know if the dream and visions he had been having were real. He needed to know what's the story of this so called Storybrooke, was everybody in the book sent here from the Queen's curse?

"Good" Killian smiled.

* * *

"Alright, Gold, I know you're in here, come on out!" Regina shouted as she stepped into the vintage pawnshop, that held all the objects from people from the enchanted forest.

"Well, it is my shop after all" Gold said limping out from the back room with his cane in tow.

Regina walked straight up the him, her heels making the small clink as her foot hit the hardwood. "There's a new visitor here, with his son" Regina said smacking her hands down on the glass case.

"Oh my, a visiter?" Gold said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm! I need you to get rid of them!" Regina exclaimed glaring in the imps eyes.

"Pardon me Madame Mayor, but you want me to get rid of a father and his son?" Gold asked, "Now tell me, why are they such a threat to you?"

"I-I just don't trust them" Regina said looking down for a second.

Gold hummed, "May I ask who they are?"

"Killian Jones, is the father" Regina said smirking.

Gold looked into Regina's soul, his stare becoming darker by the second, "I can't say I've ever heard of him."

"You have a week to decide, Gold!" Regina exclaimed as she walked towards the door, "I know you'll make the right decision."

Those words, he remembered how very important person would always talk about the good in others and happy decisions. The grip on his cane grew tighter. _Killian Jones._

* * *

"Come on, dad!" Henry exclaimed as he started running towards the small wooden structure that looked almost like a castle.

"I'm coming!" Killian said laughing as he looked up from the phone he had in his hands where he then bumped into somebody.

 _Thud!_

Looking down he seen the sheriff, "Lass, I am so sorry" Killian said letting out his hands.

"Oh, no, it's...alright" Emma said as she seen his hand and ignored it, pushing her own self up, "I should've been watching where I was going."

Killian found it strange she didn't take his help, "No, it's my fault, I was looking down at my phone, rushing, I should've been paying more attention."

Emma smiled, "Let's just say it was both our fault."

Killian nodded. A twinkle caught his eye, causing him to look down, seeing the silver ring he had given her the night of their wedding, when the exchanged vows. She still wore it, a smile appeared to his lips.

She noticed this, looking down at her hand and seeing the ring, "I've had the ring for as long as I can remember."

"It's beautiful" Killian said smiling.

Henry watched from a the castle, he could hear everything they were saying, see everything they were doing. When he seen his father looking down at Emma comment about the ring, he pulled out his book, flipping through pages when he seen a page of Captain Hook kneeling down on one knee and asking the princess to marry him. It was the same ring. Henry looked back up.

"So, how long you thinking of staying?" Emma asked.

"Well," Killian looking over to the young boy, spying, "I haven't quite figured that one out yet, love."

Emma nodded looking over to the boy who was looking over at her smiling, "Henry seems to like it here."

"Aye," Killian said.

Emma looked back over to the man, his eyes on his son. "So, no Mrs. Jones?" She asked.

Killian was taken by the question, his eyes wide, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" She was cut off.

"No, it's just that…" She's right in front of me, he wanted to say, but couldn't, "It's complicated," He sighed, " We kind of got separated after Henry was born."

Emma nodded, "I'm sorry, for asking."

"It's alright, love."

"He's an adorable little boy, he's lucky to have a father like you" Emma said, wishing she could've grown up with somebody to call dad, but no, her parents had to leave her on the side of the highway.

Killian smiled at her. He seen what he never seen in her eyes the years he known her in the Enchanted forest, he seen sadness, hatred, anger, all kinds of things that shouldn't be there. He just hoped she was alright.

Henry was reading more of the stories, realizing that Captain Hook's name was Killian Jones and the Princess was Emma Swan, the stories were real. Emma was his mom! Captain Hook was his dad! Everything in the story is real!

Picking up his book, he placed it back into his backpack and walked over to where his father and mot...Emma were talking.

Emma smiled when she seen the boy approach her, "Well hello, Henry, how's your visit so far?"

"Amazing! But dad promised we would see more of the town, so…" Henry grabbed his father's hand.

Killian chuckled, "Alright, lad, let's just say goodbye to sheriff Swan"

"Oh, please, just call me, Emma" She insisted.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you around, Emma "Killian said with a smile.

"I guess so, bye Henry" Emma said with a smile as she then watched the two boys turn around and start walking back towards the main street of the town.

Regina sat in her black mercedes, watching the two interact, the last thing she needed was for Ms. Swan to wake up from her curse. She was not going to let her happy ending come to a fall now, she worked too hard for it.

* * *

Emma was outside of the sheriff station, setting up some equipment into the trunk of her sheriff car. She was working so hard she didn't even here the heels approach her.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina called.

Emma looked up, "Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"I just want to let you know that you should stay away from Killian Jones, he's not as nice as he may seem" Regina told her harshly.

"Excuse me? He doesn't seem like he would hurt anybody, he has a son" Emma explained to her, not understanding where this woman was going.

"Sooner or later you'll understand what I mean, and when you do, you'll wish you would've listened to me" Regina said with a smirk as she then started to walk off.

A confused Emma stood back confused, what was the mayor going on about? She had just met this man and she only talked to him a few times, and those few time were no longer than ten minutes. Ignoring the thoughts that ran through her head she just continued packing up her equipment.

David walked out the station, tight leather jacket on and wallet in hand, "What was that about?" David asked after seeing the mayor walk off.

"Oh just, Regina being, Regina" Emma embarked.

"Ah, gotcha! Anyways I'm going to grannys, want anything?" David asked.

"Grilled cheese with onion rings"

"I'll never understand how you eat that food and gain nothing" David laughed deeply.

* * *

Killian and Henry were walking passed what looking to be a pawnbroker, it looked like there was a lot of Vintage things inside, probably things from the Enchanted Forest, Killian thought.

Henry seen some cool articulates inside and thought that maybe he would be able to find something inside that would tell him who else was here or something that belonged to his mother, or father.

Dragging his father inside, a small bell above the door ran, causing a man dressed in all black with a cane walk out the back room. "Anything I can help you with?" Gold questioned.

Killian turned his head, "No, we're...just looking" Killian said in the nicest way possible he could, that damn crocodile was here! How badly he wanted to tar out his spin.

Henry ignored the tension that had seemed to rice in the room, he was more interested in the cool artifacts at the moment.

Looking around he seen puppets, windmills, tiaras, cups, wands and a bunch of cool things, the one thing that caught his eye the most was a small ship inside of a wine bottle. _The Jolly Roger._ "Dad, I want this" Henry said pointing to the ship. He remembered how the ship was Captain Hooks from Peter Pan.

Killian walked over to his son, as soon as he seen the ship he knew it was his,"The Jolly Roger? Isn't that Captain Hook's ship?"

"Yup!" Henry said with a smile.

"You sure you want a ship that a villain sailed? "Gold asked from behind the counter as he watched the son and his...father.

Henry turned around, his smile fading immediately, he recognized him from the book, his name was Rumpelstiltskin, he took his father's first true love. Henry found out Rumple was the man who told his parents about what had to be done to save him and his family. He was the dark on. "He's not a villain! He's a man who lost so much in his life, always abandoned! He did whatever it took to protect his loved ones until the very end!" Henry exclaimed.

Gold looked down and hummed, "I suppose so."

Killian was shocked at what Henry had said, he never knew his son was involved into "fairy tales", although there was that book he received on his birthday.

"I want this" Henry said walking up to the counter and handing it to the man.

Gold took the artifact and rung it in, receiving the money from the Captain, he looked up and gave him a chilling smirk. Giving Henry back the ship he wished them both to have a good day as they started to walk out the door. "See you later...Captain" He said as Killian then turned to face him for a brief second before shutting the shop's door behind him.

Oh no, he had his memories, he could come after him or Henry anytime he wanted too, of course it would be harder to do something without magic, or did he have magic. Killian was really starting to panic, until he felt his sons hand grip his own.

"It's okay dad, I won't let Rumpelstiltskin hurt you or mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Killian asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin, he's your oldest enemy, you went to Neverland for three hundred years to find a way to get your revenge for him killing your first love, Milah. I won't let him touch you or my mom, Emma" Henry said.

"Henry? Are you implying that I'm, Captain Hook and your mother is, Sheriff Swan?" Killian asked, looking down at his son.

"I know you are! The book" Henry said taking the book for his father to see, "It has your story, I know that ruby is red riding hood and Granny is well, Granny, and I now know that Gold is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Henry, it's just a book" Killian tried to tell him, he couldn't let his son get caught in the middle of this, he might get hurt.

"No! It's not! Look" Henry passed his ship to his father and opened up to a page, "I dreamt about this last night, look, there's Emma lying on the bed, she just gave birth to me and she just had to watch you leave with me, she never got to hold or see me once, she didn't even know when we'd be reunited again, and then she weeped out my name. I dreamt about this, before I even looked at the book" Henry exclaimed.

Killian's eyes started to fill with tears when he thought about that sad day. "She didn't want to leave you, but we had no choice" Killian exclaimed.

Henry was taken by surprise, "Wait, really? You're not denying it?"

"You were going to find out eventually, why not now than later" Killian said wiping away a tear that had strayed.

"Is that why you took me here? Because you knew? You wanted to find mom and break the curse?"

"Aye" Killian said looking down at his son with a smile.

"Well, let's go figure out a way to break the curse!" Henry exclaimed as he started to run down the street back to their INN.

Killian chuckled behind him, following him, that was his boy. His boy finally knew the real truth, and now they were going to break it, together.

* * *

Hours had passed by, Henry had said that the only way for the curse to be broken was to make, Emma believe, fall back in love with, Killian. But they had no idea how to do that, Emma was a busy women and never got time to herself.

Eventually Henry had passed out with the book in his arms and the ship next to him on the side table. Killian was able to sneak out the room and told Ruby that if Henry woke up to just tell him he went for a walk and would be back soon.

Walking out of the Diner he walked down the street until he found that pub he had seen earlier in the day, _The Rabbit Hole_. "Nice, do they got, Alice and the, Mad Hatter as bartenders?" Killian joked to himself as he pulled open the door and walked inside, hearing the noises of people playing pool, cheers, glasses clinking and the chatter among st the crowd.

Killian sat down and was immediately greeted by a blonde woman, her name tag read _Alice._ Killian snickered to himself.

"What can I get ya?" She asked blowing a bubble in her mouth and then popping it.

"Just rum" Killian said, he never did get use to the modern day alcohol, he still preferred his rum over anything else.

As Alice walked and got the bottle of the light brown liquid, Killian was able to look around, immediately spotting faces of the guards that lived in Snow and Charmings Castle, and then he seen his first mate, Smee, he didn't look any different. Still wearing that bright red hat, what an idiot.

"Here you go" Alice said placing the tumbler in front of him.

Killian nodded a Thank You. When he was in Wonderland he remembered coming across Alice, never spoke to her, just crossed paths every so often.

"Killian?" A female voice was heard behind him.

Killian spun around in his stool, a grin on his face, not really paying any to whom it could've been.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, sitting down in the stool next to him.

"Just had to have a drink," Killian chuckled, "It's been a long day."

"You got that right, I spent all day at the station filling out reports, only time I got out was when I met up with you and Henry this morning" Emma said.

"Emma? Who's this?" Mary-margaret came up to her friend.

"Oh, this is,Killian, he just came to town yesterday with his son Henry" Emma told her friend.

 _Our_ son, Killian corrected her in his head.

"Killian, this is Mary-Margaret" Emma introduced.

"Pleasure" Killian said taking the hand. Snow, well, Mary-Margaret wasn't Emma's mother? Was David her father? Killian asked himself.

The last hour Killian got to talk more with Mary-Margaret, got to know her cursed personas, she was almost like the Snow he knew except Mary-Margaret didn't have the confidence.

Once Mary-Margaret left, since it was getting late, Emma and Killian went to the back of the pub with their new topped up glasses, this cursed Emma definitely liked her whiskey, the princess he knew never touched a drop unless it was a special occasion and she had wine. Finally he was able to spend time alone with her.

"So, how's Henry?" Emma asked, sitting on the opposite side from him in the booth.

"He's...good, I guess" Killian said with a chuckle.

Emma nodded, "Must be nice to have a family."

"Excuse me?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, forget I said anything" Emma told him.

Killian nodded, he didn't want to pressure her into telling him anything she didn't want to. This cursed Emma just met him twenty four hours ago and probably didn't trust him well enough yet.

"So, do you know how long you'll be staying in town yet?" Emma asked.

"Aye, I think we're going to stay, just need to find a vacancy, and a job" Killian chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, well do you have any experience with finding criminals or chasing people down? I have a spot open for deputy, one of mine just quit last week and ran off somewhere" Emma said thinking about the crazy melt down her deputy, Graham went through the other day, right before running in the woods and mumbling about some wolf.

"Do you, lass? It just happens I am a bail bondsman"

"That's good enough, here," Emma took out a small card and passed it to him, "This is my number if you decide you want the job."

"Thanks" Killian said reaching for the card as the tips of their fingers brushed together, making them look at each other

Emma shook her head, looking away, she couldn't fall for another man, not after everything she went through. "I should probably get going, it's late" Emma said as she started to stand up.

"Let me walk you" Killian suggest as he got up himself.

"Oh, no! You need to get back to Henry and besides, I came in my bug" Emma said.

She was right, it had been hours since Killian had left the INN, he did have to get back to check on Henry, but he missed her so much these last ten years, he just wanted to hold her and tell her how he felt, tell her everything.

"Bye" Emma said with a sweet smile.

"Bye" Killian sighed as he watched his wife walk off, thinking that they didn't know each other. Making Emma trust him and open up to him about things was tougher than he thought. He knew she was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what, he had to figure it out.

 **That's another chapter down of this serious, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to upload this story, it was suppose to go up over the weekend but things got switched around and then yesterday a lot of things were going on so when I got home I had no time to type. Hoping to get** **a lot** **of reviews telling me what you think and what I should add. I wonder if Emma will ever tell Killian her cursed memories so he can try to convince her they're not her and make her believe, and I also wonder if Killian will tke the job? What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4 Operation LoveSwan

**AN: I do not own OUAT or the Characters and I probably never will.**

 **I'm glad to see a lot of you have been enjoying the story and have been telling me to write more, but I would also really like if you guys asked questions about what will be happening next or things you didn't understand leading up to now, or even just random questions you may have about the story and I will answer them for you. It'll also be a good way for me to see what you guys will like to see.**

 **So far we found out that Emma thinks she grew up alone, that's what the curse makes her think. Henry now found out about who his father and mother is and hopefully he'll soon be able to find out who everyone else. Now Henry and Killian need to find out a way to break the curse so they can get their Emma back.**

 **Back to the story :)**

 **Chapter 4: Love Swan**

Mary-margaret woke up to the greasy scent of sizzling bacon in the air. When she turned over to face her Prince Charming, she noticed that the spot next to her was empty. "David?" She asked with sleep still in her voice.

Once she sat up she seen he was in the kitchen, explains the bacon.

"Good morning, I made you, your favourite, bacon, scrambled eggs and some mashed avocado" David said scooping up the food into a small plate and then placing it down onto their kitchen table.

Stretching the sleepiness out of her body, she slipped on her slippers and slowly walked over to the table. Taking a seat on the chair and looking down at the plate, it looked so good. Her stomach growled.

"David looked over at Mary-margaret and noticed she wasn't eating as much as her stomach was telling her to, he could hear. "Mary-margaret? You feeling okay?" David asked.

Mary-margaret looked up at David, she wanted to eat, she did, but she had something to tell him first, "David, I…" Her heart wasn't fully filled, she felt empty.

Suddenly David started to see she was upset, what was wrong? She seemed fine before they went to bed last night, she was giggling and laughing and talking about the movie they had just watched, something called Grown Ups, about a group of old friends that go to some old cabin with their families and try to have an old summer tradition.

"What's wrong?" David asked cupping one of her hands in his, letting her know he was there for her.

"I just - I feel like, unless we have a child, our family will always be incomplete, we'll always be sad, we won't be able to look forward to grandchildren or great grandchildren, nothing" Mary-margaret finally spoke as she got a small prick on her eyes, they were starting to fill with tears.

David watched her, he understood what she meant, he too wanted a child. He wanted to do whatever it took to have a child, he wanted a son.

"I know, Mary-margaret, and we will have a child, don't give up faith, it may take some time but I promise, we will not give up until we are positively pregnant" David reassured her.

"Promise?" Mary-margaret muttered, looking down at her food.

"I promise" David said giving her a small reassuring smile.

If he was being fully honest with himself, he would say he wasn't sure if they were ever going to have a child. After so many years of trying and failing it almost seemed like it was time to give up, but he couldn't give up hope, he had to make sure Mary-margaret was happy. Emma felt like a daughter to him but that was only because they spend so much time together mostly every day and they get along very well. But Mary-margaret and Emma were different, they barley hung out and when they did talk it wasn't nothing much.

Mary-margaret listened to her husband's words, of course she wanted to believe him, but it was hard to after so long. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since the first time she tried, it seemed like forever.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

David walked over to the door, opening it, Mr. Gold stood in the doorway with his smug grin.

"Mr, Mrs. Nolen, what a lovely morning it is" Gold remarked.

"Yeah, is there anything we can help you with?" David said, not really wanting to put up with Gold any longer than what he had to.

"Oh, no, I heard around that you're trying to have a child - your first born that is," Gold smirked, "Well, as I was clearing some shelves in my shop, I came across this amulet, said to tell you what your first born child would be, North to South is a girl, East to West is a boy" Gold said passing over the amulet.

"I think that's alright" David said, he didn't believe in superstitions and he definitely didn't believe in something Gold would give him.

"Please, I insist, children are...very precious" He said holding the small necklace that held the amulet.

David looked back at Mary-margaret who was watching and listening to the two men's conversation. She nodded.

Mary-margaret thought about it for a bit, what would it hurt to try? Maybe finding out the sex of their newborn would help calm her down some. At least she would know that she would eventually be a mother to a little girl or boy.

David took the amulet, looking down at it for a quick second, "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Gold questioned.

"Why give this to us? It's always something with you, what do you want?' David asked, slightly raising his voice.

Gold looked into the man's eyes, "Just thought you should know is all, not knowing is the worst curse imaginable" Gold said right before he turned his back and started making his way down the apartment stairs.

David watched as the eerie man left his apartment, that man creeped him out. Turning back towards his wife, amulet in hand, walking back towards her where he sat before they were interrupted. "Should we try it?" He asked.

Mary-margaret nodded, she wanted to know.

* * *

Henry was sitting in booth by the window, elbows perched on the table and face in hands, he was looking throughout the book. It had now been two days since he had found out about the curse. His father had left early this morning after he finished his breakfast, said he had to go do something, alone. That upset Henry because they were suppose to do everything together, now that Henry knew the truth.

"What you reading there, Henry?" Ruby asked ,walking over to the young boy as she picked up the dishes that were once filled with a scrumptious breakfast fit for a prince.

"Just my Storybook" Henry said without even bothering to look up at her, he was trying to see if he recognized any faces, he didn't.

Ruby looked down at the pages,"Hey, those two look just like Mary-margaret and David Nolan" Ruby said pointing to a Queen and King on the page Henry was now on.

"Who are they?" Henry asked, whipping his head immediately up at Ruby, this is exactly what he needed, figuring out who Snow White and Prince Charming were here. His grandparents.

"David is the deputy of the town and Mary-margaret is his wife and also the fourth grade teacher at the local school here" Ruby said placing a hand on one of her hips before walking off to take more orders.

Henry looked at the illustration on the page of Snow White and Prince Charming standing on the side of his father and Emma getting married. The Evil Queen said she would take away their happy endings if it was the last thing she ever did, but if the Evil Queen vowed to take away everybody's happy ending then why did she leave them together? What was their happy ending?

* * *

Emma shot up from her alarm clock, looking over, the clock read eight - fifteen, she was late! Throwing herself out of bed and almost falling over the sheets that had somehow wrapped around her ankle. She opened up her small wardrobe, threw on a red flowy shirt, dark blue jeans and a blue leather jacket, running to the door she put on her black leather boots.

When she got down to the bottom of the stairs, about to open the door that lead outside, her cell phone rang. Without even looking at the ID she answered.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan" Emma said.

"Emma, it's Granny, I need you to come down here immedatly" The older women said threw the phone.

"Oh, alright" And with that, Emma rushed into her bug and drove off to Granny's, it wasn't really much of a drive, only two minutes, but since she had to go down to the station, she thought she might as well take it.

Arriving at Granny's everything seemed fine, families were enjoying their breakfast, waitresses were taking orders, Henry was sitting down at a booth alone...I know how you feel, buddy, Emma said to herself.

"Oh, Emma!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran over to her the best she could in her six inch gucci heels, "Granny's in the back room waiting for you" Ruby said.

"Alright, thanks, Ruby" Emma said.

Walking to the backroom, everything still seemed fine, until she got to where, Granny was standing.

"Granny?" Emma asked.

"Oh, Emma, thank god you're here," Granny said, "He's been here all morning, found him when I opened up, he's making this whole god damn place reek of booze."

Emma walked over to the passed out drunk man, he was tan, had dark brown hair, was wearing a tightly fitted grey shirt that accentuated his muscles with a pair of old jeans. Examining the man even more she noticed he was grasping a book in his arms firmly, like he was scared of losing it.

Taking the book out of his reach carefully, trying not to wake up the man, she wiggled it free and looked at the cover, "Alice In Wonderland." What would a grown man want with this book?

Reaching in the pocket of her jeans she took out her cell phone and started dialing David,she needed help lifting this man.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" David asked with a sigh.

"David, I'm gonna have to need you to come down to Granny's, we got a drunk sleeper and I need your help to take him in" Emma explained.

"Alright, I'll be right there" David said into the phone, not sounding very impressed right as he hung up.

Emma noticed David didn't seem like himself, usually when he answered he would be happy but this time he sounded like something was wrong.

* * *

Killian walked into Storybrooke Coffee, it was just down the street from Granny's. He probably could've just ordered his coffee at Granny's but he needed some time to clear his head. Seeing Emma and all his friends again after ten years was shocking to him, especially when they didn't know who they really were except for him. Henry finding out about the curse and who his mother was, was really stressful because now they had to focus on how they were going to break this curse and to be honest, he had no idea what they were going to do.

He had thought about true love's kiss, maybe that would work, he could just kiss her and everything would go back to normal, but then it hit him, even though Princess Emma loved him didn't mean that cursed Storybrooke Sheriff Emma would love him, she doesn't even know him.

All night Henry had talked about what they were going to do once they were a family, and after Killian didn't know how to answer he started asking if they would return back to the Enchanted Forest, Killian didn't even know if it was still be there or if it would even be safe to return. Eventually Henry had passed out.

"Can I take your order?" A female barista asked as Killian got to the counter to order his coffee.

Right before Killian was about to answer he spotted Emma's yellow bug outside of Granny's, perfect. "I'll take a black coffee and a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon" Killian got a smile on his face as he handed the women the money. Perfect.

* * *

David slowly started to hand the amulet over to Mary-margaret, he was shaking, he was so nervous, he didn't really believe in his garbage, he heard a bunch of rumors about this kind of thing, but if Mary-margaret wanted to try it, he would.

Mary-margaret reached to grab it, stopping when her hand was about to touch it, she was hesitating. Was this going to work? Should she even do this? What if she didn't like the results? Of course she didn't care if it was a boy or girl, but she was still worried. Finally able to control her thoughts she grabbed the amulet. "Ready?" Mary-margaret asked.

David nodded, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles before letting it gently go.

Holding up the amulet, she waited until it stopped spinning. Bringing her hand to the bottom of the amulet, she waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing was happening. Then she started to panic, "Why isn't it working! Gold said it would work!"

To be honest, David was disappointed, he had hope it would work as well, "Mary-margaret, it's just a necklace, and remember Gold likes to manipulate people, he probably wasn't telling the truth" David tried to reassure her.

"No! He was! I could tell!" Mary-margaret exclaimed, she could always tell when somebody was lying, "David, that amulet didn't move because we won't ever have a first born" Mary-margaret said, pressing her hands into her face, her eyes started to fill.

"Mary-margaret, believe me, we will have our first born, I promise" David said reaching out to start rubbing small circles in her back. Just then his phone started to ring, "Hello?" David asked with a sigh, "Alright, I'll be right there" David said, into the phone not sounded very impressed as he hung up and looked over at Mary-margaret, "That was, Emma, apparently somebody broke into Granny's last night and is now passed out drunk in the back room and she needs help with bringing him to the station."

"Alright "Mary-margaret said, looking up at him, wiping away tears.

"You sure you'll be alright? I can call back and tell, Emma I can't make it if you don't want me to go" David said.

"No, It's alright, it's your job, I understand"

"Alright, well, I'll see you later tonight, I love you" David said placing a soft kiss to the middle of her forehead before turning towards the door and leaving. He hopped the amulet was wrong and he would have a child someday.

* * *

Killian walked into Granny's, coffee in hand and a smile on his face. He noticed Henry was still sitting in the same spot, so he walked over and sat down across from him, "Still at it, lad?"

"Yes! So far I found out that, Prince Charming is, David Nolan, the town deputy and, Snow White is, Mary-margaret Nolan, and works as a fourth grade teacher at the local school" Henry told his father.

"You've learned all that buy looking at a storybook?" Killian asked arching one of his eye brows.

"No, Ruby, aka Red, told me" Henry said with a smile.

"Ah" Killian noticed, David walk into the diner and rushing to the back, Emma must of been back there since her bug was still parked outside and she was no where to be seen at any table. It was probably weird for David to be bossed around by his own daughter, Killian thought.

Henry looked back down at his book for a quick second before looking back up, he had been thinking of a way to break the curse all morning and he thinks he figured out a way. "Um, dad, I was thinking about a way to break the curse, and well, I was thinking that maybe if you made Emma fall in love with you all over again, then you might be able to have true love's kiss and break the curse" Henry exclaimed.

"You know, lad, that actually doesn't sound too bad, sounds like it'll work" Killian said, taking a long sip of his slightly cooled down coffee.

"Really?" Henry cheered.

"Aye"

"Good! We'll call it, Operation LoveSwan" Henry said.

"Operation LoveSwan? I like it" Killian said with a smirk.

Henry smiled back at his father. At first the whole your family is a bunch of cursed fairytale characters was a bit strange to him but for the last few days he was able to cope with it because all he had to tell himself was he was soon going to have a full completed family.

Killian heard grunted noises coming from the back and when he turned to see what it was, he seen Emma and her father carrying a passed out man in their arms, trying to drag them out of the diner, he couldn't really see who the man was, but he looked somewhat familiar to him. She was still the strong princess he knew except without the dresses and riding uniforms now it was just modern day clothing that everybody was wearing. He had meant to get back to her on her offer from the other night but every time he seen her she would say she was too busy to talk or she wasn't around the station.

Emma was about to walk out the door with the drunk in her arm when she noticed Killian watching her, "Hey, David, do you got this? I need to talk to someone" Emma asked.

"Sure" David said waiting for , Emma to leave as he brought out the man.

"Hey" Emma said taking a seat next to Killian.

"Hey" Killian said looking up at her with a smile, she obviously didn't see his gift to her yet.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to talk with you, I've just been so busy. Being sheriff with only one deputy is pretty exhausting" Emma said cupping her face in her palms.

"Yeah, believe me, I know the feeling" Killian said looking over at Henry, "So, anyways I've been meaning to get back to you on that," Killian paused, "I'll take the job."

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Emma asked.

"Just...family" Killian said looking over at Henry and then down at Emma, his love.

Emma could feel the glare coming from Killian, she looked up and could see how his eyes looked so much like the Ocean, she quickly looked away, "Must be nice, to have family" Emma said sadly, looking down, trying to cover her emotions.

Even though her words were soft, Killian was still able to make out the words, "What do you mean? Don't you have any relatives? Mother? Father?"

Emma's head still bowed, "I gotta go." She ran out of the diner as quickly as she possibly could, not looking back. Her walls were still up, they were the only thing that had protected her all these years, all these sad miserable years.

Henry waited for his mo...Emma to leave before he questioned his father, "So, we're staying here?"

"Aye, lad, we're staying" Killian told his son who then jumped for joy, but all Killian could think about right now was how Emma thought she was alone the curse must've made it so David and Mary-margaret thought they didn't have any children and, Emma didn't know they were her parents.

Ruby had watched the whole thing from behind the counter, Emma was her friend, and she could tell this, Killian guy really cared for her, she knew what love looked like in a man's eyes and that's exactly what she seen in his, love. Walking up to the booth she leaned in to the man, close enough so the boy hopefully wouldn't ear. "Emma, she was abandoned on the side of the highway as a newborn infant, she was placed in the system her entire life, and she's been alone her entire life, so don't feel bad if it takes her some time to trust you, it took her awhile to trust me as well" Ruby whispered.

Killian's eyes narrowed as he nodded, he couldn't imagine the pain, Emma felt, thinking she was alone her entire life, nobody to count on. Well that was going to change, Killian would make sure of it, especially now that him and Henry had a plan, Operation LoveSwan. He had already started on the Operation before he had even known about it.

* * *

Emma rushed out of the diner, not wanting to look back, all the pain she had tried years to push down was just all resurfacing all because of this one man, what was it about him? As she made her way to her bug she seen that David must've already left and brought down the drunk to the station, thank god, there was no way she could've dealt with him too.

Right when she opened up her driver side door, she noticed something on the top of her car, when she looked at it, she noticed it was a to-go cup from Storybrooke Coffee. The cup had a small note on it, when she opened it the note read " _Have a good-day, beautiful -Killian"_ That brought a smile come across her face, suddenly she forgot everything that she was worrying about just a matter of seconds ago, what was it that Killian Had that just made her relax? She didn't know the guy so she couldn't love him let alone trust him, the only thing she did know was that he seemed like a pretty nice and caring guy. As she drove off to the station she couldn't stop thinking about the note and the gesture he had made towards her, it wasn't much, but it meant a lot to her.

Gold watched Emma through the glass window of his shop, seen as the coffee the captain secretly brought her made a smile come to her face, it was only a matter of time before the curse would be broken and before he could get his son back. "All in time, Bae, all in time."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter but hopefully the next onewill be longer. I think it's cute how a part of Princess Emma is still inside of cursed Emma and she still feels some of that connection to Killian that Princess Emma had. Do you guys know who the drunk man was? It's probably no** **surprise** **if you keep up with the show. Next chapter will be based off of the Episode** ** _Price Of Gold_** **. Until next time, loves.**


	5. Chapter 5 Price Of Gold

**AN : I do not own OUAT and I probably never will.**

 **This chapter is going to be A LOT longer than the last ones, This episode is based off out S1E4 Price Of Gold. I've worked so hard on this chapter, I have literally wrote non stop to the point where I get home from school, until I have to go to bed, and considering it is now almost 1:00am on a Friday night, it was now time to end the chapter and upload. Remember to review. There will be a surprising sense at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Back to the story :)**

 _ **Chapter 5: Price Of Gold**_

The alarm clock start to ring loudly causing Killian to roll over and smack his hand against it causing it to stop. He sat up slowly, groaning and rubbing his hands through his face and hair. Today was his first day as a deputy, and he had no idea what he would be in for. Of course he was a bail bondsman and finding people was his job but isn't being a deputy a lot different?

Carefully getting out of bed, making sue he didn't wake up Henry, he softly tiptoed to the bathroom where he had a hot shower, waking him up. Flashes of Emma walking down their kingdom's aisle, wearing her white wedding ball gown, she looked beautiful and all he ever wanted was to return back to that, return to where they were married and were about to complete their family with a son. A son that would never grow up with a mother. That brought a tear to his eye, good thing he was in the shower, he hated when Henry seen him cry.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped over to the steamed mirror where he wiped just a small area, enough to see his face. He looked into his eyes and all he seen was pain, the same pain he seen each and every day for three hundred years when Milah was taken away from him, now it was exact opposite, Emma was taken away from him, but she was alive and he could get her back, but it seemed like he was getting nowhere with her.

"Dad?" Henry crept into the bathroom, wiping his eyes, he was still tired.

"Henry, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, here why don't you go back to bed" Killian said as he started leading his son back to bed.

"Where are you going?"Henry asked hopping back into the spot he laid on in the bed, throwing the blankets back over him.

"It's my first day as a deputy, remember?"

"Right, you'll be working with mom" Henry smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be working with mom" Killian said softly with a smile back, "Alright, go back to sleep now."

Henry laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly, he was exhausted. He dreamt about the Enchanted Forest, what it would look like once everybody was able to return back.

Once Killian was finished getting dressed, he slipped on his black leather jacket and walked out the door, grabbing his keys. Emma explored his mind, what was she going to be like when the curse broke? Was she still going to feel sad and alone? Or would she feel completed again? Or would she be stuck in the middle? Killian let out a sigh as he jumped into his jeep and started to drive down main street towards the station.

When he got a fourway, he was able to look up at the town's clock, it read the same exact time every day eight - fifteen, guess that would make sense since time's froze here, Killian thought.

Arriving at the station he seen Emma's yellow bug was already here, Emma must of came in early. Stepping out of his jeep and walking into the station the cold autumn breeze swept through his hair.

Emma was sitting at her desk in her office, cleaning up and putting some things away before Killian arrived, didn't want him to see the mess.

"Why are you cleaning up? It's just a new deputy" David asked spinning around in his chair, watching Emma, and then he seen something in her eyes, "Wait, don't tell me, Emma Swan is actually falling for somebody?" David chuckled while clapping his hands together.

"No!" Emma spat, "I'm not falling for anybody, I just...he seems different, there's just something about him that feels calming" Emma said, not even hearing the station door open or the sound of shoes clapping against the hard tile floor.

"I'm sorry, lass, I didn't hear you, who's this man you're starting to like and has a calm sensation?" Killian asked leaning against the corner of a wall with a smirk on his face.

"Killian! Good you're here!" Emma said walking up to Killian, ignoring his smirk and question, "So this is David, my other deputy" She said leading Killian over to David, "David, this is,Killian."

"Ah! So you're the famous, Killian that Emma wouldn't stop talking about yesterday" David said. He could still remember the smile that was on her face, and when he asked why she was smiling so much she just kept going on and on about how sweet this guy named Killian was and how he placed a coffee on the roof of her bug with a little note.

"Good to know I'm on your mind, lass" Killian smirked.

Emma elbowed him the side, causing him to grunt and hold his stomach, "There's more where that came from" Emma said jokingly with her very own smirk before walking back into her office.

Killian watched her as she left, getting a glimpse into her eyes before making his way over to his very own desk. When he sat down at on the chair he seen a sleeping man locked in a cell, probably the drunk David had to carry out of Granny's yesterday. He knew he seen that man before, but he still couldn't get a good glimpse at his face.

David watched, Killian, something about him seemed familiar, maybe it was the dark clothing or the smug grins. Whatever it was, David wanted to make sure this, Killian was just as Emma described him, sweet, caring, and trustworthy, he couldn't let Emma get hurt.

It seemed a bit weird that this man just appeared out of nowhere with his son just not even a week ago and now he's trying to get with Emma, it seemed odd to David. He was protective over Emma, it was like a father to his daughter, making sure every guy she went with wouldn't hurt her, of course he didn't really need to worry about that with Emma. The last guy Emma kissed was, Graham, and that was before he went all crazy and then ran out in the woods, Emma was devastated after that, he wouldn't let her feel that pain again.

Killian could feel the eyes on him coming from, David. Of course he was still the overly protective father, even if he didn't remember who he was. He remembered when he took Emma out on their first date and David was trying to let them bring him along, so he could make sure he never did anything to his babygirl. They went down to the pond, watched the sunset, and right when the sun was at it's last peek over the horizon they shared their very first kiss. Of course once they had returned David was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, wondering where they were. But that was when he didn't trust Killian, after a few months of showing that he was a changed man, David grew to like him and they started a bond, and then Killian asked for Emma's hand in marriage, which he said yes to.

David walked up to the other deputy, placing a hand on the side of his desk, "So, what are your intentions with, Emma?"

"Excuse me, mate?" Killian narrowed his eyebrows.

"I know you have some kind of feelings towards, Emma, it's not hard to tell by how you look at her, so tell me, Jones, what are you looking for? A one night stand? Well let me just tell you one thing…" David was about to give his protective father speech before, Emma interrupted him.

"Alright, I'm going to, Granny's, Killian wanna join?" Emma asked, looking at the two boys who were staring into each other's souls.

Killian looked into his once father-in-law's eyes, seeing nothing but hatred towards him. He wanted his family back. "Yeah, sure, lass" He said standing up and walking over to Emma's side where the exited the building. He could feel David's eye on him.

Emma walked next to Killian in silence for a moment, until they were fully outside of the station, so David wouldn't be able to hear her. "Sorry about, David, he's always been the protective type over me, I guess she still sees me as a little girl. He's always seen me as a daughter I guess" Emma chuckled.

"It's alright, I know if I had a daughter, I'd be doing the exact same thing he's doing, luckily, I only have a son" Killian laughed along with her.

Emma smiled, she liked how whenever she was around, Killian they just had a good time, but then there were those two occasions when she just got up and left. "Sorry about leaving out of nowhere, yesterday, I'm just, it's hard for me to trust people" Emma sighed, looking down at her feet for a moment.

"It's alright, lass, whenever you're ready, I'll be here, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to trust me with whatever you're holding back, Swan" Killian smiled, he had thought about the nickname last night while laying in bed, he thought it was cute to call her by her last night and obviously she liked it since she started to blush.

"Thanks...Jones" Emma said jokingly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Killian, she just didn't want to chase him away. It felt good being around him though, comforting and relaxing.

Killian smiled as he scratched behind his ear, it was a nervous tick he's had since well...ever. He could feel how relaxed, Emma would get around him and it made him happy knowing he could bring her that kind of comfort. If only she knew, _I love you, Emma_ he said in his head.

* * *

Regina walked into Gold's shop, she was furious after hearing about, Emma hiring, Killian as their new deputy. She had seen them walking down main street towards Granny's, they were laughing, Emma looked _happy._ Well that was not going to happen! Nobody was happy in this town as long as she was around. "Gold! Get out here!" Regina shouted, marching up to the front counter.

"Regina, I didn't expect you to be back so soon, "Gold smirked, "What seems to be the problem now?"

"It's Ms. Swan...she's happy" Regina said leaning forward on the counter.

Gold sucked his teeth, "Yeah, I've noticed that since that fella arrived," Gold said, "I guess that's what happens when you start falling for somebody?" Gold said with a smug grin,. Even if Ms. Swan didn't know what she felt at the moment, he knew.

"Ms. Swan, falling for somebody?" Regina scuffed, "Trust me, that won't be happening!" She snapped. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it dearie," Gold said, placing his hands behind his back.

Regina looked at the man, placing one hand on her hip, "Speaking of Mr. Jones, aren't you suppose to be doing something about that?"

"And why would I do that? Because you asked me?" This time Gold scuffed. He wouldn't want anything more than to see that pirate bleed, but he couldn't do anything, not when it meant the curse would never be broken and he would never be reunited with his son again.

"That's exactly why you should do it!" Regina snapped. What was with this man, the Rumplestiltskin she knew would have ripped that man's throat out the very first chance he got, and Gold was no different, so why wouldn't he listen to her?

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but unless I can help you find something in the store, I'm afraid you're lost" Gold said, making deep eye contact with the women, "Now, if you please" He pointed towards the door, she had to obey him when he said please, it was their deal.

Regina glared at the imp one last time before storming off and slamming the door so hard behind her, it left a crack in the windows glass. If he wasn't going to do anything, she would, if it was the last thing she did, she was going to get rid of that, Killian Jones.

-Walking up into Granny's, Killian opened up the door for Emma, letting her walk in. He was trying to be as gentlemanly as he possibly could, trying to make Emma Swan fall in love with him, just like Emma from the Enchanted Forest did. So far he could see she was starting to feel something, but she was trying as hard as she could to hold back, it was those damn walls of her! She had them when they met the first time,luckily he was able to take them down, but now that she's cursed, she put them right back up, and this time, they were stronger.

"Billy! Be careful! You almost broke my wolf thingy" Ruby exclaimed out the doorway as she watched the town towsmen place her care back on the road. She noticed Emma and Killian walking in right behind her "Emma! Killian! You're here...together"Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows in Emma's direction.

"Ruby, we're only here to for a coffee break, Killian's our new deputy!" Emma explained to her.

"Oh, so you're staying in town then?" Ruby asked leaning over the counter, wiggling her eyebrows at Emma again.

"Ruby...coffee" Emma said, this time in more of a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll be right back" Ruby said, giving Emma small wink before walking off, indicating she wouldn't be back until at least ten minutes.

Emma shook her head as she turned her body towards Killian. When she turned he was already looking at her, a way she has never been looked at before. There was something there, something in his eyes, as she looked closer it looked like...no! It couldn't be she said to herself! No man could love her, she couldn't even love herself. She wasn't good enough for anybody, not even her own parents. Emma looked away.

Putting his head down and his right hand in the pocket of his jacket,he sighed. How could he ever get her to love him, if she wouldn't even give herself the chance. "Swan" Killian called, clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his ear.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, turning around. Did she ever just wish Ruby would hurry up with those drinks.

Killian approached her from until they were only inches apart "You know it's…" he suddenly got cut off from the ring of the diner bell, indicating somebody was entering the diner.

"Oh! I thought I'd find the two of you here - together" Regina said, looking the two people in front of her up and down, "I see you didn't take my advice, Ms. Swan."

"Madam Mayor" Emma said nodding her head.

Regina smiled and then turned her attention more on Killian, "Mr. Jones, This town is beautiful, quite, and has been ranked in one of the top three best spots in the Times, now the last thing we need is you coming along and screwing it all up for us," Regina said, getting into Killian's personal space.

Emma didn't like how close, Regina was getting to Killian,. It was a feeling she never felt before, it was mixed with anger and sadness and something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shit! She was jealous! No! Why am I jealous, I can't literally be falling for this man!

"Excuse me?" Killian asked raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm warning you Mr. Jones, if you overstep me...you will regret it!" Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, I have no idea what you're talking about" Killian tried playing it off.

Regina got an even more pissed off look now than what she had on when she walked in, "If I were you, I'd leave this town while you have the chance."

Emma stepped in, she couldn't watch the mayor threaten the man she...liked, "Whoa! Madame Mayor! Killian, is not going anywhere, he is a part of this town now, both him and his son, I don't understand what you have against him...what did he ever do to you?" Emma asked, she didn't understand where Regina was coming from.

"What did he ever do to me? Clearly you don't know the, Killian Jones that I know! The thieving, manipulating, pirate that he is!" Regina snapped. Remembering all the times she hired the pirate in the Enchanted forest and almost every time he had manipulated and stolen from her.

Killian's eyes shot open, did she know? Did she know that he still had his memories? Of course she did, everybody who was in the enchanted forest at the time of the curse was sent here, he wasn't there, he escaped just in time.

This time Emma's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, she didn't understand what the mayor was going on about, "I'm sorry, Madame Mayor, but I believe you have, Killian mixed up with somebody else" She stated.

"Oh, believe me I don't, take my advice Ms. Swan and stay the hell away from this one!" Regina was getting even more furious now. All the anger of the possibly of her not keeping her happy ending was really starting to get to her, she worked so hard to cast the curse in the first place, she killed her own father!

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you telling me who I can and can not talk to!" Emma this time snapped. She never did really fear the Mayor, she was sheriff after all, she didn't fear anything, other than having her heart broken, but that was a different story. If she wanted to talk and hang around with, Killian, she was damn sure going to, "Killian is my deputy, and me and him will spend as much time together as we want."

"Dad?"

Killian turned his head and seen Henry standing at the back of the diner with his book in hand. He looked confused, scared and angry all in one. "Henry, stay there alright" Killian demanded, he couldn't have his son anywhere near this bitch.

After hearing all the composition in the sound of voices rising, Ruby rushed out from the back, with three coffees in her hand. "Emma? Is everything alright here?" Ruby asked placing the coffees down on the counter, feeling all the tension that was between the three.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Emma said, still looking deep into Regina's eyes.

Reina gave an evil glare between the deputy and sheriff. Picking up one of the freshly hot coffees, she slipped off the cap and poured it all over, Emma's white t-shirt, making her gasp from the contact of the hot beverage to her skin. "I hope you have a nice day, Ms. Swan, if I had given birth to you, I would have abandoned you too" And with that she walked out the door, evil smirk on her face, feeling proud. That should of worked, Regina said to herself, thinking her little threat would make, Emma and Killian's feelings change for one another.

Emma was not furious. Without even looking up at Killian she marched down stairs to the basement of Granny's, she knew they had a laundromat for the people who would stay at the INN. Once she made it down to the washer, she stripped out of her coffee stained shirt, threw it in the washer, poured some detergent in and slammed the lid shut, not even realizing somebody else was with her.

Killian followed Emma down to the basement with Henry behind him, by the time he got downstairs Emma had already turned on the washer and pulled on a shirt she must of found already hanging down there.

"No, no,no!" A blonde girl repeated as she started pulling sheets out of the dryer, making all three turn at her, wondering what she was getting frustrated over, "They're um...they're pink" The girl said trying to hold back tears. She was wearing rages, her hair pinned up with small pieces falling into her face, she looked tired and she had small spots of dirt on her face,

"Try bleach?" Emma asked, still having some anger inside of her from, Regina, the only words that could play in her mind was _If I had given birth to you, I would have abandoned you too._

The girl moved the sheets away from her body, revealing a very large rounded stomach.

"Oh" Was all Emma could say, she had no experience with that kind of stuff.

Killian looked at the blonde girl, he recognized her, it was Cinderella, her and Emma's were great friends in the Enchanted Forest. Looking down at the blonde's stomach, he remembered a time when, Emma was that size with, Henry, she still looked beautiful to him. One of the happiest days was finding out he was going to be a father. When he looked over at, Emma he seen nothing, just blank face, of course she would, she didn't have any experience with babies or pregnancies as, she thought.

The girl placed the now pink sheets down on the ground, rubbing both her hands around her very large round belly. "Last night I had contractions and the doctor said the baby could be here any day now" She said while her voice shook. This pregnancy put her through so much, she lost her boyfriend, nobody wants anything to do with her, she was all alone.

"So, that's great" Emma said, still having a bit of a pissy mood.

Henry looked up at the blonde girl, she looked familiar, maybe he seen her in the book. He was for sure going to check once he got back to his room. Seeing how Emma reacted to this kind of thing made him upset, did she show no emotion while pregnant with him? Of course she did, the book had everything, his father told him she did everything she could to protect him. Seeing her being cursed and not knowing who she was or who him and his father was, was pretty upsetting, this Emma Swan seemed like a whole different person than the Emma in his book, the Emma who was supposed to be his...mother.

"It just that, um...when the baby comes, nobody thinks that I can do this," The girl spoke through tears, "No one thinks I can do anything, obviously they're right" She said picking up the pink sheets again in her hand.

Emma was turned around, her back facing the blonde, Killian and henry, she didn't want everyone to see the sadness and pain she was feeling. All the emotion she felt was all to do with, Regina, she didn't know what was causing this feeling inside of her. Since she seen the girl was pregnant she got a feeling of sadness and emptiness inside of her. Closing her eyes, she took a breath, calming her down. "Screw them!" Emma exclaimed, turning around as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" The girl was confused.

"She's right, screw them1!" Killian stepped in this time, "How old are you, darling?"

"Nine-teen" The girl said with a shaky voice.

"My wife was eighteen" Killian said putting one of his hands on, Henry's shoulder.

"When she had your son?" The girl asked, looking down to Henry.

"Aye, I know what it's like, everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid, but ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours" Killian reassured, remembering a time when he was feeling his own insecurities about raising a child, he didn't believe he was good enough to be a father. A villain, that's what he used to be, a villain who could care less what happened to a child. But after meeting, Emma and changing for the better, all he could even think about was the decisions he had to make, to make sure his son had a good life.

Emma looked over at Killian, he was a single father who lost his wife when his son was born. It must've been hard for him to care for an infant with no help or support.

"It's not exactly what you might think it is" The girl stated as she threw the sheets back in the laundry basket.

"It never is, people are going to tell you who you are your whole life, you just gotta punch back and say, no, this is who I am. You want people to look at you differently, Make them! You want to change things you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world!" Emma explained to the women. The one thing that got Emma through all the years of being hurt and people abandoning her was this quite, those simple words meant alot to her, but as much as she would say them to herself, she would never actually go out there and do what the quote said. She would always be seen as the little orphan who never got adopted.

Henry liked how his mother was trying to cheer this girl up and try to encourage her that she shouldn't be listening to the people that didn't support her, she should be listening to what her heart was telling her to do, what she thought was best for her child.

"Thank you" The girl said, placing a hand on the top of her round belly, nodding and smiling at Emma and Killian, she knew what she had to do.

"No problem, lass, oh and by the way, warm water and a tablespoon of bleach and lemon juice should take that out" Killian said referring to the pink sheets.

"Really? Thanks"

* * *

By the time Emma's shirt was done drying and she had was able to change back in and reorder the coffees since the old ones were cold and one went all over her. She was thinking back to the pregnant girl she met only a few hours ago, the encouraging words she gave her, why couldn't she be like that to herself ? And then seeing how Killian was helping out too, she almost felt his pain when he was explaining how people love to tell you what to do with your own child. When Emma was younger all she ever wanted was to grow up, get married and have a child of her own, but since she grew up, she kind of abandoned that fantasy after seeing she would never be happy and life just wasn't on her side.

"Lad, please stay here with, Granny and Ruby, I promise I'll be back later this evening" Killian told his son, who was begging to go with him.

"But please! Can't I go see what it's like!" Henry exclaimed, not giving up, "I want to spend time with...Emma."

"Maybe another time, but right now I need you to stay here, try to figure out who more people are, alright" Killian asked arching a brow. He would've loved to watch Henry spend time with his mother, but he needed to make Emma start to put her walls down.

Emma listened in on the boys conversation, it wasn't like she wanted to eastrop, she was just close enough that it was hard not to listen, especially when she heard Henry say he wanted to spend time with her, nobody ever wanted to spend time with her.

* * *

Right after Ashley left Granny's laundry room she immediately went right straight to Gold's, this was something she had to do, she had to get the deal her ex boyfriend's father made her take. She needed her baby, she knew her baby would be happy with her and not that selfish man who had everything and was still looking to get more out of the poorest of people in the town. Watching as Mr. Gold walked out of his shop, probably to go grab lunch, she knew she had some time. Trying the door first, it was locked. She picked up a heavy rock that was right beside her, smashing the doors window, she reached in and unlocked the door. As she stepped in she knew exactly where the man had the deal. Walking up behind the counter she released the picture that was meant to cover the safe that was in the wall. Finally being able to open up the safe, she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, knowing just what it was.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Gold said sneaking up behind the women, cupping his hands in front of him, remaining calm.

"Changing my life!" Ashley exclaimed before hitting the brick against the man's head and running out the shop.

Gold laid on the floor, unconscious with a bleeding cut on his forehead.

* * *

As Killian walked into the station,fresh coffees in hand, he heard what sounded like two adult men arguing.

"Come on, I didn't do anything wrong! Now let me the bloody hell outta here!" A man with a very deep accent exclaimed.

Where did Killian hear that voice before?

"You broke into a diner, while drunk, how is that not doing anything wrong?" David questioned as he sat in his chair with crossed arms.

"Me didn't steal anything!" The man said even louder.

"You'll have to tell that to the sheriff"David said.

"Oh, bugger off!" The man said as he then pushed himself off of the ciel bars.

David heard the door close as he turned his head and seen Emma and Killian walking in, holding three coffees in a tray,"Finally! I was starting to think, Killian kidnap you!" David said walking up to them and taking his coffee out.

Emma gave David a half smile, he really was the protective type. "Come on, David, atleast try to get along with, Killian," Emma said, "He's really nice, plus the reason we're so late was because of, Regina"

"Yeah, Dave, I'm really nice" Killian said with a smirk.

David rolled his eyes walking back over to his desk. "What did, Regina do this time?"

"Well, only poured a freshly made coffee all over my shirt" Emma said, walking into her office as she hung up her jacket.

Killian placed, Emma's coffee down on her desk. Walking over to his desk he was finally able to look up and see who the man was. No, it couldn't be, "Will?" Killian said aloud as his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Will turned around in his ceil, seeing the man he wished he could just long forget, "Do I know you?" Will asked, pretending like he didn't know who the man was.

"No...I suppose not" Killian said sitting down at his desk. He could tell that, Will was only pretending, he would've too if Will did the same thing to him that he did to, Will.

"So, I'm guessing your name is, Will," Emma said walking up to the ceil with the book in hands, "Alice In Wonderland, the book was on you while you were passed out, ring any bells to you?" Emma asked. Nobody breaks into a diner just to drink and read books about fairy tales.

"Can't say me heard of it" Will lied, shaking his head.

"Alright, well, I guess you'll be staying in there until you're ready to tell me the truth" Emma said walking back over to her office.

"Bloody hell!" Will exclaimed.

Everybody was busy looking through files, and reorganizing, David and Killian were staring at eachother, David giving Killian the 'I'm going to kill you' look while Killian just mocked him for fun. Nobody even heard the door open and close shut.

"Ms. Swan" Gold said walking up to her office.

"Gold, I'm shocked to see you here," Emma said, usually the man would handle things his own way, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone, her names Ashley Boyd" Gold said handing the sheriff a picture, it was the pregnant lady from earlier this morning, "She stole something from me...something precious."

"What did she steal?" Killian then asked from his desk, looking away from David, even though the man was still staring at him.

"That's not for you to worry about, I just want you to find her and bring her to me, I don't want to charge her, she's pregnant and all I care for is the baby she carries" Gold said.

Sure he does, Killian said to himself. What could Ashley have stolen from Gold? She was just an innocent young girl who just wanted what was right for her child.

"Here, look, she did this to me" Gold said, moving the bangs that flowed onto his face, revealing the scar that Ashley had made.

Something seemed off to her, why would Ashley hasult, Gold? "Why would she do that? Was she scared, did you do anything for her to defend herself?"

"No, Ms. Swan, I simply asked what she was doing while I caught her in the act and then she hit me over the head with a rock" Gold explained, "So, shall I trust you or should I go do it myself?" Gold asked with a smirk.

"No! We'll do it!" Killian than said jumping up.

Nobody heard or seen the door open once again.

"Good" Gold said, giving Killian a grin. That's exactly what he needed, Emma and Killian teaming up, this should definitely spark something in them, Gold thought. He turned to leave, slowly walking out the door, giving the young boy a wink before he exited.

Emma rushed over to grab her jacket, slipping it on once again, "Alright, so, David, you stay here, keep an eye on, Will, while me and Killian go and search for, Ashley."

"You sure you don't want me to go?" David asked.

"David… Killian won't do anything to hurt me "Emma reassured him as she started walking towards the exit.

"Wait! I wanna go!" Henry said jumping out around the corner where he was hiding and listening to what was going on.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Killian asked, walking up to the boy and kneeling down to be eye level with him.

"I came to ask you how Operation LoveSwan was going, but now I want to go find Ashley with you, please!" Henry begged.

Killian looked up at, Emma, "What do you say, love? Let the lad, come along just this once?"

"I don't see why not, just stay out of the way, and let me and Killian do all of the talking, alright? We need to find this girl before anything happens to her or the baby" Emma said.

Henry nodded happily, he could finally spend some time with his family.

Will watched the commotion in front of him. Killian had a son? When did this happen? So Killian could take care of his own son, but he wasn't there for him! Killian was the only person, Will had to look up to, until he...left. The memories still vivid in his brain.

" _So what, you're just going to leave me here? With that bloody demon child!," Will exclaimed as he tried to cut free from the binds he had around his wrists and ankles, "Me thought, Liam raised you better than that!"_

" _Aye, he did, but I am no longer that man, Will, I'm sorry" Killian said as he than walked off towards his ship, ignoring the shouts from Will._

" _Killian!" Will shouted again as he watched the man take off with the rest of their crew, throwing their naval uniforms out into the water._

All three marched out of the station. They ended up taking Emma's bug.

"So, Killian, you're the bailbondsman, where do we start looking?" Emma asked, starting the engine of her bug.

"The last place we seen her, of course" Killian said buckling his seatbelt.

"Granny's" Henry said popping into the back seat.

* * *

Pulling up to Granny's, Emma, Killian and Henry all jumped out of the car and walked into Granny's. Looking around they spotted Ruby flirting with Dr. Whale.

"Ruby" Emma said walking up to her.

Ruby's flirtatious smile fell, she knew why they were already here.

"We need to ask you about Ashley Boyd, we know you're friends with her," Killian said, "Did she happen to come here? Tell you anything."

Ruby swallowed, "No, sorry she hasn't" Ruby said.

"All we're trying to do is make sure she doesn't get in trouble more than what she already is, you wouldn't want her to give birth handcuffed to a bed, would you?" Killian asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is" Ruby told them

"What about her family?" Emma asked.

"Oh, um, she's got a step mom and two stepsisters, that she doesn't talk to.

"Wait, step mom, step sisters, and she's a maid?" Henry said aloud.

"Henry, not now" Killian said, looking down at the boy.

"Look, whatever you heard, it's wrong, everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together, can you understand that?" Ruby asked.

"I think so" Killian said, he took night classes as well when he first came to this realm, trying to make a good life for him and Henry.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it, she's been through enough already" Ruby said.

"I've been through it too, Ruby, and we can help her" Killian stated.

"Then try her ex, his name is shawn "Ruby said, giving them an address as well.

Emma was about to leave with Killian and Henry fallowing behind them when she looked on the side of the road, something was missing, something that was there this morning, then it hit her. "Ruby? Where's your car?" Emma asked, spinning around glaring at the girl.

Ruby tried walking away, trying to ignore her question, all she was doing was trying to help her friend.

"Ruby? Where is she?" Killian asked, raising his voice. He wouldn't watch another women be separated from it's mother.

"Look, I'm just trying to help her" Ruby explained.

"So am I. She stole from Gold, Ashley is in more trouble than you realize. Don't make her deal with Gold without us" Emma said motioning her finger between her and Killian.

Ruby sighed, she knew if her friend would ever get out of this deal with, Gold, it would be from the help of Emma. But what happened if, Emma couldn't help her. "She left town, said she was going to try Boston, thought she could disappear there" Ruby explained.

"How long ago was this?" Killian asked.

"About half an hour ago"

"Thank you" Emma said as she, Killian and Henry walked out of the diner, getting back into Emma's bug and driving off towards the end of town.

Henry poked at his father's shoulder, making him turn around, "She can't leave town, if she does, something bad will happen."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Oh, it's just his imagination, love" Killian said, he couldn't explain to her that there was a curse, not yet atleast. Sitting back watching the road he thought about it, this is a cursed town, time is frozen here, what happened if somebody did try to leave? Was Henry right?

* * *

Driving towards the town line, Killian could feel that, Emma was starting to get tense, she was worrying. "Clam down, love, everything will be alright" Killian said, placing his hand on hers for a quick second, giving her comfort.

Emma felt a shock go through her as he placed his hand on hers. Giving him a smile she hoped he was right. As she focused back on the road, getting close to the Storybrooke sign she noticed Ruby's car was on the side of the road. Pulling over, everybody ran out of the car, up to the drivers side. "Ashley?" Emma yelled as she looked into the car and seen nobody was there.

"AHH!" Ashley yelled as she was on the ground holding her stomach, everybody turned and seen her, "The baby,it's coming!" Ashley exclaimed.

Killian ran over to the girl, he had to get this girl to the hospital before it was too late. Picking her up in his arms he walked as fast as he could back to the bug, placing her in the front seat with Emma as he sat in the back with Henry. He didn't understand, time was suppose to be frozen, how was Ella...Ashley having her baby? Was the curse breaking? No, it couldn't be the clock town was still showing time was frozen.

"Oh god!" Ashley shouted as she arched her back and held onto her stomach tightly, the baby really wanted to come.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked from his spot in the back.

Ashley shouted again, started to pant. There was so much pain.

"Ohh yeah," Killian said, remembering how much pain, Emma was in when she was giving birth.

"Don't worry, the hospital isn't that far" Emma said, trying to focus on the road as much as possible.

"No! I can't go there! Take me to Boston" Ashley said through breaths.

"Oh, trust me lass, we don't have time to go to Boston, that baby is coming now"

"No, please, I can't go back there, he's going to take my baby" Ashley cried, she wanted her baby.

"Who's going to take your baby, Gold?" Killian asked, then it hit him, the baby was the precious thing that Gold didn't want them to know, "Don't worry, me and Emma will make sure he doesn't, Gold will not get his hands on that baby."

"Promise?" Ashley whined with a smile.

"We promise" Emma said throwing back a smile to Killian, who smiled right. He seemed like he was too good, a real gentlemen was what he was. Emma loved that, "But are you sure you're ready? Do you know what you're asking for if you keep this baby? Are you really read?"

"Yeah" Ashley said taking a big breath.

"Are you sure? You want to give this kid it's best chance, it has to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means, your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away thing can't happen. You have to grow up and, you can't ever leave! Understand?" Emma asked. She didn't know where that came from, it just came from deep down inside her, she never knew she could tell anybody something like that, she never had a child or looked after a child, it's always been just her.

Henry looked at his mother when she spoke, he was surprised, Emma would've been a great mom to have, she was very helpful and knew what was right. How he wished she could've been there for him, growing up.

"Yes, I want my baby" Ashley cried.

Killian smiled, Emma was the perfect mother, she just didn't know it, he had to make her believe again, he had to wake her from this curse. Become a family again, for Henry. He knew there was still a apart inside of her that belonged to the Princess, all he had to do was bring it out and show her who she really was.

As they got closer to the Hospital Emma called up David and Mary-margaret asking if they could meet them there. Agreeing, Emma hung up the phone. Once they got inside, Emma and Killian helped, Ashley into a wheelchair where she was taken by a nurse into one of the rooms. Emma hopped everything was alright.

"Don't worry, Emma, everything will be alright" Henry reassured.

"Thanks kid, but this is something serious" Emma said, pacing back and forth.

"The lad's right, you can do it, you can think of a way to stop, Gold from getting his hand on that baby " Killian said.

"We're here! Is everything alright? Is the baby here yet?" Mary-margaret asked as she ran up to them with, David behind her.

It clicked in her brain, Emma had an idea, "No, not yet, but can you guys stay here and watch Henry, I think I know how to stop this" Emma said as she started walking back outside to her bug, she was hoping this would work, if it didn't they were stuck and failed Ashley.

Henry was about to protest when his father stopped him, "Stay here, lad." Killian ran out after, Emma, not knowing what the plan was. "Alright, where we going? "He asked as the engine started.

"Shawn's" Emma said as she drove off towards the address, Ruby had given him earlier.

* * *

Killian stepped out of the car with Emma, looking up at he house in front of him he walked up to the door with, Emma behind him. Once he was in front of the door he looked over at Emma first before knocking.

A young man with blonde hair answered the door, "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Shawn Herman?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm Deputy Killian Jones and this is Sheriff Emma Swan, we're here about Ashley Boyd" Killian told him.

A flash of anger came across Shawn's face, why would they want Ashley? What did she do this time? "Look, she's not here, whatever trouble she's in, I don't want any part of it" Shawn stated, getting ready to shut the door in their faces.

"Killian stopped the door with one of his hands, "We know she's not here, she's in labor at the hospital this very second, she needs you to be there for her, do you care about her?" Killian questioned him.

Shawn swallowed. Ashley was in labour right now? Oh god, he wished he could be there to help her through the pain right now, but thanks to his father it was impossible to even see Ashley. "I do, but it's my father-" He was cut off.

"It doesn't matter what your father thinks, you're a young man, you can speak for yourself. Ashley wants to keep this baby, she doesn't want to give it to Gold, but she needs you to support her on this, she needs you there," Killian said, "Do you want to be apart of their lives?"

Shawn looked back, his father wasn't listening, "Yes, of course I do."

"Are you sure? Because saying it and actually doing it are two different thing! You need to make sure you're ready to fully commit to her and this baby, you can't listen to your father anymore Shawn, that baby needs to have a father, you can't run away when things seem impossible, you get through it together. That baby needs a father who's ready for him or her, they need to be cared for, they come before anything else, are you really ready for that?" Killian asked.

Emma was surprised at the lecture, Killian gave, Shawn, she didn't know he had it in him, maybe he got the idea from her speech to Ashley, or maybe he was just telling him everything he had to do for, Henry. Emma smile, Killian really was a good guy, she wanted to get to know him or and see where things went from there. But could Killian Jones really be trusted to that extent?

"Yes, I want to be apart of my daughter or sons life" Shawn said.

"Are you sure? Because we can take you down to the hospital right now" Killian said.

"Yes" Shawn said without hesitating, he walked right past them and into the bug, ready to go meet his child.

Emma smiled at Killian as they both walked back to the bug as well, everything was going well so far, now all they had to do was get Gold to step down.

* * *

Shawn quickly ran into the hospital, asking the nurse about Ashley Boyd. Apparently she was still delivering and they wouldn't let him in, no matter how much he begged and said he was the father.

"Well, well, what a lucky day" Gold said, walking around the corner as he heard the young man begging to see Ashley.

Killian was about ready to stomp up to the crocodile and punch him right in the face, what was he thinking! A baby? If he wanted a child that bad he should of taken care of the one he had in the first place. Flashes of Baelfire came to his head, the time the boy fell aboard his ship in Neverland and Killian giving him up because all he cared about then was his revenge. He was so selfish, first Will and then Baelfire, Milah would've hated him.

Looking over, Emma seen the anger in Killian's face, she stepped forward, placing a hand on killian's chest, telling him to back down. "A baby? Really? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked.

David appeared around the corner, Mary-margaret was talking to Henry. He stood next to Killian, feeling angry just like him. No wonder Gold was so interested in him and Mary-margaret having a baby, he probably wanted to take it for himself.

"Well, because at the time, you didn't need to know" Gold said to them.

"Really? Or you thought we wouldn't take the job?" Killian asked, looking deeply into the man's soul.

"Oh the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself, after seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense...to you, I mean if anybody would understand giving up a baby it would be you" Gold said with a smug grin, nodding towards, Emma.

"Me? Why would I understand that?" Emma asked sternly, she didn't understand, she never gave up a baby.

Henry looked up at, Emma, he wished she would remember him, he'd do anything.

Gold smirked at Killian, "You'd understand, wouldn't you...Killian?"

"You're not getting your hands on that, kid!" Killian exclaimed, about ready to punch the man right in the jaw.

"Actually, we have an agreement, and my agreements are always honored. All I have to do is press charges, she did after all break into my shop."

"Yeah, for her baby! No jury will put a women in jail for her only reason of breaking and entering was for her baby" Emma said to the man.

"I'm willing to roll the dice that, that contract doesn't roll up, are you? Not to mention what will come up about you in the process, because I have a major feeling, that you are more than just a pawnbroker, are you willing to start that fight?" Killian asked the man, getting right into his face. The only thing he knew about Rumpelstiltskin was that most of his deals weren't what they said they were.

"Oh, my, my, somebody doesn't seem afraid of me" Gold snickered.

Killian stared at him, his eyes growing dark.

"Ashley, gets to keep that baby" Emma declared.

"Oh, not just yet, you see, me and, Ms. Boyd made an agreement, a deal -" Gold said, walking away and the turning back to face the group.

"Ripe it up!" David demanded. He wanted nothing more than for a mother to stay with her child.

"That's not what I do, unless you, Ms. Swan would want to make a deal" Gold aid with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Killian demanded, he wasn't going to let Gold take away his love, again.

Emma looked up at Killian and then pushed in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know just yet, but when I do I'll let you know" Gold said with a smirk, walking away, "Congratulate Ms. Boyd for me"

David walked up to Emma, turning her to look at him, "Why did you do that? Do you have any idea what he might make you do? The man's a a damn demon! "David exclaimed, not very happy about what just happened.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Emma said, "If I didn't, Ashley wouldn't be able to have her baby." She knew if she failed Ashley after promising her, then Ashley would be so upset, she couldn't imagine what it would be like for a mother to abandon her child because she was forced to.

Killian wanted nothing more than to punch the wall, Emma made a deal with the one man that could manipulate you more than you would ever think. This ma. murdered and didn't give a damn, he would laugh. He couldn't imagine what he would do to, Emma. He had to break this curse, and fast.

"Ms. Swan, mother and daughter are well and healthy" A nurse said, coming from the delivery room.

"Daughter?" Shawn said coming out from where he sat in the waiting room.

"Go ahead, mate, go see your family" Killian said, patting the young man on the back.

Shawn immediately ran into the room where his daughter and Ashley were. He seen Ashley holding a small figure, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. "Hey" Shawn said walking over to his baby girls.

"Hey" Ashley said with a smile.

"What's her name?" Shawn asked.

"Alexandria" Ashley said holding up her baby for her father to see.

"She's beautiful, just like you"

Killian, Emma and Henry all watched the happy family from outside of the room. They looked so happy.

Emma looked up at Killian with a smile, he did a fantastic job today with Shawn, she was glad to have him.

Feeling eyes on him, Killian looking down, seeing his princess looking up at him. He returned the smile, "Good job, Swan" Killian smiled.

"You too" Emma said not looking away, just looking into his ocean blue eyes, getting lost.

Henry looked up at the two. Looking up at, Emma he noticed that she looked happy, it looked like she was starting to see love towards his father. Henry smiled, Operation Swan was working. He walked in between his two parents, gripping their hands firmly.

Emma looked down at the boy. Her body tensed, the love that shot through her was like something she never felt before. A vision started to appear in her eyes. A princess and a pirate in a field of flowers, the pirate was swinging the princess around in circles as they laughed together, they seemed happy.

" _Are you bloody serious? I'm going to be a father" Killian said with a huge grin on his face, lifting his bride up into the air, kissing her passtionatly as he placed her down._

"Emma? Love?" Killian looked over at her, she seen like she was in a daze, not saying anything.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, Just...daydreaming" Emma lied, she never seen anything like that before, it was like a dream, but it seemed so real. It made happiness go all throughout her body.

Killian nodded, he didn't want to question her, yet. Emma seemed like she had seen something in her eyes, something she couldn't explain.

"Alright, we should get back, bring Henry back to Granny's and we can go to the station" Emma said, letting go of Henry's hand, immediately starting to feel empty. A tear escaped her eye, whipping it away before anybody seen.

* * *

Killian had just dropped Henry off at Granny's, ordering the ladd a meal before leaving once again. "alright lad, you good? Need anything else?" Killian asked kneeling down to make eye contact.

"Actually there is one thing" Henry said taking his backpack and then pulling out the book, "Show this to Emma, I think it might make her see something, like a vision or maybe even remember something."

Killian took the book, looking down at it, "You really think it'll work?"

"Of course I do, we have to do whatever we can" Henry exclaimed.

"Alright lad," Killian said before looking at the alarm clock that sat on the night table next to the little figure of the Jolly Roger, "Alright, I have to get back to the station now, I'll be back later tonight" He said right before he gave his son a small kiss on the forehead. Walking over to the door, getting ready to leave.

Henry watched his father leaving once again, just hoping that he would be able to break this curse and be able to return back to his family, reuniting everybody and getting everybody to have their happy endings once again.

* * *

Gold exited the hospital, walking towards his shop. When arriving he seen Regina standing outside the shop, "Madame Mayor, back so soon" He stated as he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Well, I just heard Ashley had her baby" Regina said walking in.

"That she did, but Ms. Swan was able to make a deal with me allowing me to forget Ms. Boys agreement so she could keep the baby" Gold explained to her.

"Really? I thought no deals were broken with you?"

"Oh, they aren't, but things changed" Gold said.

"Like what? Ashley actually having her baby? That's surprising" Regina said in grouchy mood.

"What seems to be the problem? Babies are meant to be born"

"Yes! But not when time is frozen! Time is still frozen, so why is she giving birth? Is this due to the curse weakening?" Regina shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you please, I have work to do!" Gold exclaimed.

\- Emma was sitting in her office, thinking about what she had seen earlier. The vision had given her happiness, happiness like she never felt. She felt loved. The feeling of Henry ripping her hand was something she thought she would never feelt, a child's hand in her own.

Was she starting to have feeling towards Killian and wanted to be a mother to his son? No, it couldn't be,they had just met almost a week ago, you possibly could fall in love with somebody that quick, or could you?

David had been sent home early today, getting a call from Mary-margaret that she needed him home since she didn't feel very well. So of course Emma couldn't say no to that.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see or hear, Killian come in to the station, mostly jumping out of her seat when he walked into her office. "Oh, hey" Emma said, being taking away from her thoughts.

"Hey" Killian said sitting down on a chair with the book on top of his lap.

Emma didn't notice the book, she was too caught up in looking down at her desk, trying to avoid eye contact with the handsome deputy in front of her. She had remembered this morning at the diner, before Regina had interrupted them, Killian was about to say something to her. "This morning, at Granny's before Regina interrupted us, you were about to say something," Emma said, "What was it?"

He remembered what he was going to say, it wasn't much, but hopefully it would have been enough for her to trust him. "Oh, right," He started, straightening himself up, going to walk in front of her so he was closer, "You know it's alright to feel lost, forgotten, like nobody is there for you or loves you, but know that there is always somebody that sees you differently, David, he sees you as his daughter, he's protective over you and it would kill him if anything happened to you, Henry as grown to wanting to always be around you, just look at what he did today, and especially...me, I will always be here, Swan"

Emma smiled, nobody had ever told her anything like that before. Was this man for realt? He couldn't be, he seemed to too good to be real. "Thank you, that means " Emma said smiling up at him, looking into his deep ocean blue eyes. Noticing the book she looked over to it where Killian had laid it on the chair, "What's that?"

Killian looked where her eyes were pointing, immediately noticing the book, "Oh, it's my son's, storybook, he wanted me to show it to you" He said walking over and grabbing it.

Emma reached out, grabbing the book. But as she reached out, her hand slid over Killian's, feeling an electric shock shoot threw her body. That feeling of happiness coming back into her. Looking up at him she smiled, taking the book gently away and placing it on her table, missing the touch immediately. As she opened up the book, the characters looked familiar to her immediately. "This looks like Mary-margaret and David," Turning the page she stopped, "And this looks like...me and...you" Emma said looking back up and Killian.

Killian nodded, "Aye."'

"What is this?" Emma asked, eyebrows narrowing.

"Our story" Killian said, kneeling down in front of her, looking into those sparkling emeralds he thought he never would be able to see anymore. Her eyes were beautiful, just like the last time he had looked this deeply into them. "The story of how we became to be together"

Emma looked back down at the book, the pages illustrating a pirate and princess, happy together "Killian" Emma whispered his name as she looked into his blue eyes, getting lost in them like an angel gets lost in heaven.

"Yeah?" He asked in a soft voice.

"You're such a joker" Emma said as she grabbed the sides of his jacket, pulling him in, pressing her lips to his.

Killian was shocked at her move, he waited for her to make the first move, he didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do. Was Emma finally letting her walls down? Slowly placing his right hand behind her head, pushing her in closer, not wanting to let her go.

Emma felt sparks coming from their lips, she didn't want to stop, but for some reason she felt as if it wasn't right, she didn't know him and he didn't know her. Just because people looked like them in a book and he said that it was their story, didn't mean anything. His son was probably putting these thoughts into his head, making him believe they were real. But at that moment, nothing mattered, nothing, other than what her heart was telling her to do. She pressed her lips harder against his, soft and smooth lips. Just letting the sparks fly from their lips.

* * *

Eight-fifteen, that's what the clock was for ten years, but at that moment, something changed, something inside. The clock changed to Eight-sixteen. The curse was finally starting to weaken, soon everybody would remember, soon everybody would feel love, hatred and sadness. And soon everybody would be able to get their happy endings, the ones that were ripped away from them, the ones that were simply just lost to the ones who lost a child, their family, their true love. The curse was started to lift. Operation Loveswan was working.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that super long chapter, lol. I've worked by butt off to make this one work and flow with the story. I hope you liked the small CaptainSwan sense at the end, I know I enjoyed writing it. Killian and Emma finally had the kiss, but was it true loves kiss? The clock tower finally moved! The curse is finally started to weaken, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter now the curse is starting to lift?**


	6. Chapter 6 Tunnels

**AN: I still don't own OUAT or the characters. Bummer.**

 **Last chapter got some good reviews on how I took ideas from season 1 and I thought it would be really cool to do that every chapter, like take a small idea and make it into my own on how I thought chapter would go. But anyway, I really think you guys will like this chapter as well, it's got a lot of things happen to Emma, some more CaptainSwan and you get to find a little bit more about Will and Killian's relationship.**

 **Back to the story :)**

 _ **Chapter 5 Tunnels**_

Regina had been sitting at her vanity, making sure she looked good for the day. Touching up her face and making sure her outfit matched well enough and didn't have any wrinkles. She felt good, knowing the Mayor she was, was still the Queen she would always be.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Sitting up slowly, she straightened herself out. "No, it couldn't be" Regina whispered to herself as she ran over to her window. The clock, it had moved. An upset and yet furious Regina marched her way down to the middle of the town, looking straight up at the clock that now read 8 O'clock, time was unfrozen, the curse was weakening. Clearly her trying to make Ms. Swan stay away from that pirate wasn't working, she had to approach her differently? But how? How could she make Ms. Swan stay away from the deputy and to stop her from breaking this curse! She had to work fast, and then something came to mind. An evil grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Henry sat at a booth at Granny's. His father left early to get to work, something about him needing to do something about Operation LoveSwan. If it involved with trying to break the curse, Henry understood. His father was able to get him into school thanks to Emma's friend, Mary-margaret, so here he was, just sitting at Granny's trying to waste time before he had to go. To be honest, he was pretty nervous, going to a new school meant meeting new people, he wondered if he would be able to notice any of the children as somebody in his book. As he sat down flipping through pages of his book, he stopped at one page, it was a picture of the Evil Queen, she had all black, he had found out the day prior that the mayor was the Evil Queen, since she poured hot coffee all over his mother s shirt.

Suddenly the bell to the diner went off, saying somebody new walked in.

There she was, Regina. She had a smirk on her face as she walked up to the counter sitting down on a stool, next to Emma. Henry watched her, wondering what she would want with her now, she already burned her yesterday because she wouldn't stay away from his father, what could she do now.

Regina sat down next to the sheriff with a smirk on her face, she had a great plan, now she just had to make Ms. Swan actually eat the apple.

Emma was sitting down, enjoying her morning breakfast thinking about what happened last night between her and Killian, she didn't regret kissing him in the moment but now that's all she felt, she didn't love him, she barely knew him, she was confused, her emotions had been all over the place since he had arrived. Sitting do she felt somebody sit next to her and as she looked she seen it was the Mayor smirking at her, "Madame Mayor, what can I do for you now? Or are you just here to tell me how bad of a guy Killian is and when I don't listen you'll just pour more hot beverages on me?" Emma asked in a know it all tone.

"Actually, I came to give you a piece offering" Regina said, as she pulled out a bright red apple, handing it out to her, "Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all the apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl" Emma said with a wide fake smile, offering up the apple.

Emma narrowed her eyes, confused on why all of a sudden the /mayor was trying to be nice to her, "Thanks" Emma said slowly taking the apple.

"No problem," Regina said now standing up, "Please tell, Deputy Jones for me that I wish him and his boy a safe drive home."

"Oh, actually they're moving here" Emma said. If hiring Killian has her deputy wasn't clear enough that he was staying then now the Mayor really knows.

Regina's smile faded, "Is he sure that's such a great idea? I mean think of the boy, wouldn't he be confused, going to a new school? New friends? And not to mention they don't even have a place of their own yet."

"He's ten, kids go to different schools all the time, it's part of growing up, and he's looking for a place, but right now there are no vacancies in Storybrooke as it may seem," Emma explained, "What is with you hating Killian? He just arrived here, he hasn't done anything."

"Trust me Ms. Swan, he has more of a dark past then you may know of, ask him about Milah, or the crocodile " Regina then said as she walked away, a smirk on her face. Soon Emma Swan will be in a deep sleep for an eternity, nobody that'll be able to wake her.

Henry turned back around in his booth so the Mayor didn't know he was watching. As he watched her leave with a smirk on his face, he turned around and watched her. "Ruby! Can you give Emma a cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon?" He asked as the waitress walked by.

"Sure Henry" Ruby said as she walked to the back of the diner, making the special delivery. By the time she came out Emma had stood up and was about to walk out the diner, "Emma, wait!" Ruby called out.

Emma turned around to see the waitress making her way over to her with the mug in hand, "I didn't order this" She said confused.

"No, I did" Henry said stepping out from his spot.

Emma smiled, of course he remembered that she liked the hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. The boy was just like his father, sweet and genuine. "Wait, don't you have school?" She asked, remembering that Killian begged her to ask Mary-margaret about getting his son into school as soon as possible.

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me" Henry said with a smile as he started walking out the door with Emma behind him, "So, you and my dad have been getting along well" He said.

Emma looked down at the small boy, "Yeah, I guess" She said, placing her hands in the backs of her jeans.

"Do you love him?" Henry asked out of nowhere.

Emma stopped in her tracks, "Whoa! Love is a bit much, I just met your father, I mean I like him, but that's all it'll ever be, besides he's a married man, the way he talks is he hasn't been with anybody but your mother, Milah"

"Milah?" Henry asked confused. He knew who Milah was, his father had told him about her when he first found out about the curse. He told him how she begged him to take her along on his voyage, he didn't want to because she had a young son and was married but eventually he fell in love with her but immediately he was taken from her by Rumpelstiltskin, Milah husband.

"Yeah, you know, your mother" Emma said, continuing to walk.

"Milah's not my mother" Henry said. He knew that she would eventually find out one way or another, and he thought that maybe if she did, it would make breaking the curse a whole lot easier, or it could just make it a whole lot harder, but he had to try. "You are, Emma, you're my mother" Henry said.

Emma stopped once again, staying silent and just staring in front of her, "What? No, I don't have a son, I'm pretty sure I would remember that" She said as she then looked down at the boy.

"See that's the thing" Henry said, taking out his book that he placed in his bag, "The Evil Queen, she

banished everybody here and made them forget who they are," He said flipping to a page of Snow White and Prince Charming holding a baby girl, "Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, Mary-margaret and David Nolen here," He explained before flipping to a page of Emma and Captain Hook, "You married my father, Captain Hook and then had me, but you never got to hold me or look at me because that's when the curse came and dad had to take me away to the wardrobe where we came here and were destined to find you on my tenth birthday and try to break the curse" Henry explained.

"Right, Henry I'm not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, I've never had any parents, they left me on the side of the road when I was born, I never married your father, I just met him, and I definitely never had a son" Emma tried to explain to him as she bent down.

"But you did, you just don't remember because of the curse" Henry said.

Emma nodded, she knew Henry must've told Killian this story as well since he told her that the book was about how they met and fell in love, of course she didn't believe him but she just ignored it at that moment, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. "Alright, well come on, we gotta get you to school" Emma said as she began to walk forward, about to take a bite of the apple that Regina had given her.

"Wait, where'd you get that?" Henry asked, before she could take a bite.

"The Mayor" Emma said.

"Don't eat that!" Henry exclaimed as he grabbed it out of her hand and threw it behind them. He couldn't let his mother be poisoned by that witch.

"Oh, oh ok" Emma said confused, what was with this boy?

Henry got out the three pages he had showed Emma only moments ago, handing them over to her, "Here, taken them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let the mayor see them, if she did, that would be very bad" Henry said looking up at her.

At first Emma hesitated, she didn't know if she shouldn't take them because she knew it wasn't real or if she should take them because something inside of her was forcing her to take them. Finally she grabbed them out of his hand and rolled them up.

They walked most of the way in awkward silence until Henry was able to say something, "My dad cares about a lot, you know" He said.

Emma looked down at him, "I'm sure he does" She said with a smile, looking down at the ground. Not wanting the young boy to see her blush.

As they approached the school you could hear all the kids laughing and playing with their friend. Once they arrived the school bell rang, causing Henry to run ahead, towards the door. "I knew you'd believe me!" Henry shouted.

"I never said I did!" Emma shouted back, watching the young boy run passed Mary-margaret.

"Why else would still be talking to me!" Henry shouted back.

Emma watched the boy run off with a smile. Whenever she was around Killian or Henry she felt at peace, she felt happy, she felt like they were apart of her. Last night after Emma and Killian's small make out session, things immediately became awkward. She left, it was the only thing she could think about. Running away was always how she coped with things. Of course she flt bad just leaving Killian there, but if she stayed what would have happened? It would be weird to just sit there in silence and pretend like nothing happened.

"Is that Killian's boy?" Mary-margaret asked, walking up to the young blonde.

"Oh, yeah, that's him" Emma said with a small smile.

" _You're Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter, Mary-margaret and David Nolan"_

Being around Mary-margaret was a bit strange. She never had a good relationship with the women and now knowing that Henry thought she was her mother bad things a little bit more awkward to be around her. Of course she was good things with David but that was only because they spent so much time together. Her and Mary-margaret barely even had time to talk.

"So, um, David tells me he's your new deputy, hows that going?" Mary-margaret asked.

"Oh, it's going good," Emma said, "Hey, I should go, I need to get to the station before the boys get into a fight or David kills Killian" She said was a small chuckle so she didn't seem like she was trying to be rude. Hurrying off back towards Granny's where she had parked her bug outside. Arriving she seen a coffee on her roof again, with another note. _Can't wait to see you later -Killian._ Another smile came across her face. This man would be the death of her.

* * *

David sat down at his desk, tapping his pen on the desk repeatedly. He was starting to worry, Emma was suppose to be here half an hour ago, she's never this late. Looking over he could see that Killian seemed more worried than he was. David rolled his eyes, he hated how Killian was trying so hard to get around Emma. All he wanted was for her to be happy and not get her heart broken, he couldn't bare see her go through another Graham incident.

Will sat in his small ceil bed, looking over at the pirate. He wanted to punch him so hard for leaving him in Neverland with pan. All the pain he went through each and every day to get away from lost boys for more years than he wished. Most of his time in Neverland was aboard the Jolly Roger with Killian and his crew for three hundred years, but when Killian abandoned him, he was stuck there for almost three more years with his former Captain roamed free, probably having the time of his life. He wished he never knew Killian, he wished that pirate could pay for the sin he did. The only way he got off that Island was when he got ahold of Pan's shadow when it was leaving the Island,and then seen himself in Wonderland.

Killian didn't feel comfortable sitting at the station without Emma. It felt no matter what way he turned somebody was staring at him with a look of murder in their eyes. If he turned around, David would be staring at him because he didn't trust him, if he looked right in front of him, Will would be staring at him as well. Killian knew Will had his memories, he just didn't want anything to do with him. Back in the enchanted forest when Killian finally got his life back together he was going to go find Will, but he thought he wouldn't want to see him. Hearing the station door open he let out big sigh, finally, she was here.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to do something before I came here" Emma said, walking into her office and taking off her jacket and placing the half full coffee cup on her desk.

"Where were you? We were worried sick?" David asked immediately.

Emma arched an eyebrow, "Really? You two were worried about me?"

Killian stood up, walking over to her, "He's telling the truth lass."

"Oh" Emma tried to stay away from Killian as much as possible, she couldn't be around him. Her head was telling her to stay away but her heart was just pulling her toward him.

Killian noticed she was trying to stay away so he just stayed in her doorway, not wanting her to leave or think he was trying to force something between them. "So, love, what took you half an hour to get here?" Killian asked, propping one arm on the door frame.

"Oh,um...I um...walked Henry to school" Emma said, not wanting to look into those beautiful ocean blue orbs of him.

Killian's eyes narrowed, "You walked Henry to school?" He wanted to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yeah, had a nice little chat with him" Emma said, "Told me some interesting things."

"Like what?" David now asked, walking over to her door frame.

"Killian,you should know" Emma said, looking over at Killian.

David looked over at Killian,crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Killian was confused, "I honestly can't say I do, love." Deep down in his gut he got a pain, he knew what it was, he had a feeling if Emma was with Henry, than Henry must of said something about the curse.

"Henry, believes that I'm his mother and not Milah, he believes I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who are Mary-margaret and David and that I'm married to you, who's Captain Hook" Emma explained her entire conversation she had with Henry, "He even gave me these pages from his storybook" Emma said, handing them over to David.

David unrolled the pages and scrolled through them, looking at a blonde and a dark pirate, "Well, the Princess does look like you and Killian does look like the pirate" David joked.

"Not helping" Emma said with a smile, taking the pages away from him and stuffing them in her desk.

"I'm sorry, love, he strongly believes in this stuff," Killian said, and then realizing what she had said "Wait, did you say Milah was his mother? Milah wasn't his mother, how do you even know about her."

"Regina told me to ask about her and sme crocodile, so I was assuming that she was his mother" Emma said.

"No, Milah wasn't his mother, Milah was a woman I fell in love with long before I met his mother and the crocodile is just a man, a coward if you will, somebody who wouldn't fight for what he wanted" Killian said, looking down at his left hand he remembered the day he got a visit from the dark one. Ripping her love's heart out and crushing it in front of him,later cutting off his hand, thinking he had a magic bean. That was a day he could never forget

"What was he unwilling to fight for?" David asked.

Killian turned to the man, looking over to the ceil Will was sitting in, he was staring back, knowing the story himself. "Milah, of course, she was his wife" Killian said looking down feeling ashamed of how stupid it seemed now. The man he was today would never have done that, the man he was suppose to be would've never done that.

Emma arched her eyebrows, "You stole a man's wife?" She knew he was too good to be true.

"I didn't want to, but she begged be to take her so when I agreed to take her, her husband found out and when he came to me asking for her I would have given her to him if he would have just fought for her, but instead he ran off, whimpering, he was a coward," Killian said, "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

A vision started to appear before Emma's eyes, she was somewhere's dark, she felt gross, like she hadn't washed in days. It looked as if she was in the sky, with a plant sprouting from the clouds. Bones and armor all around the round. Somebody else was there with her, Killian?

" _You're a tough lass, you make a hell of a pirate" Killian said with a seductive smirk, handing her a small white pouch._

 _Emma noticed something on his arm, it was a tattoo. A women in a heart with the name Milah written across it and a dagger piercing through the heart. "Who's Milah? On the tattoo?" She asked._

 _Killian's face fell. "Somebody from long ago." He started to walk away, not wanting to talk about the women he had lost._

" _Where is she?" Emma asked._

" _She's gone" Killian said walking farther away._

" _Rumpelstiltskin, your hand isn't the only thing he took from you, was it?" Emma asked, turning around._

The flashes disappeared, causing Emma to loose balance and fall to the round.

"Emma!" David exclaimed as he seen the girl fall to the ground, running over to her, picking her head up off the floor.

"Swan! Are you alright?" Killian asked rushing to her side, helping David pick her up.

Emma held her head, as soon as she got back up on her feet, she moved away from Killian. What was that? What did she just see? It looked like her and Killian were at some dark castle that had just experienced a very intense battle. "Um, yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night" She said, which wasn't all a lie, she had trouble falling asleep after knowing she had kissed Killian.

"Or maybe she remembered something she wanted to forget" Will embarked from where he watched the sheriff and her deputies.

Killian turned, giving Will a dead look. He didn't want to, but if he was stating that Emma didn't want to remember their life together, he would march over in the cage and shut his mouth for him.

"Maybe you should go home, get some rest" David told her.

"No, I'm fine, just let me sit down" She said, walking over to her desk, taking a set, placing her hands over her head.

David and Killian looked at her one last time before they walked over to their own desks, hoping the girl was alright.

* * *

Regina watched as Henry threw the apple behind him, causing Ms. Swan not to eat the apple. Her face grew dark with anger as she watched Henry pass her pages, pages from a storybook, what could that be from? Trying to listen closely she was able to make out the words curse and Evil Queen, he knew, his father told him. What was she suppose to do now?

"Good morning Madame Mayor" Dr. Archie Hopper said as he seen the mayor.

"Oh, morning," Regina said as she watched the doctor walk past her, then it clicked, if she couldn't stop them from breaking the curse maybe Dr. Hopper could make the boy think the curse wasn't real so he would stop trying to break it and have people believe. "Uh, Dr. Hopper! I actually have something for you!" Regina called out, running after the crick...man.

* * *

When Mary-margaret had woken up she felt sick, she had an extreme headache and smell of the burning candle David must've left lit when he left ma her want to throw up. Running to the bathroom she opened up the lid and puked up everything she had eaten the day prior. Her life felt like it was just spinning all around her. She needed to call David, whenever she felt this bad, she knew she could count on her husband to be there.

Picking up her phone she dialed her princes number.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hey hun"

"David, I need you to come home" Mary-margaret spoke as she leaned over the toilet, feeling more coming up.

"Is everything alright?" David asked, starting to feel concerned

Mary-margaret choked back, "Yeah, just a little sick, can you please come home?"

"Yeah, of course, just let me go tell Emma, I'll be home in a bit alright. Just go lay down and try to rest up" David said, "I'll see you in a bit" And with that he hung up the phone, immediately walking over to Emma's office, "Emma" David called out, making the blonde look up from her phone.

Emma looked up, noticing the worried look on David's face, "David, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just,Mary-margaret came down with the flu or something, I need to go home and make sure she's well enough" David explained.

"Oh, yeah, of course, me and Killian don't mind," Emma said, "Now, go home."

David ran off out the station doors, running home to his wife, hoping she was alright.

Will sat in his cot, having nothing to do other than look at the walls and listen to the conversations around him. Thinking of the women he missed more than ever, his stomach start to growl, it's been almost two days since he had ate. "Hey, deputy! Don't ya think it's time for me breaky!" Will shouted towards Killian.

Killian looked up from the newspaper he had been reading, actually mostly just scrolling through, who even read this crap? The Mirror? Seriously? Getting up, he walked over to a cabinet and started to pull out a pack of pop tarts, handing them both over to Will. "Here you go lad" Killian said with a smile.

"Thanks" Will said snatching the two sweets and glaring at Killian with a dirty look.

Killian sighed, looking down, avoiding eye contact. He had a feeling Will was still mad at him and all he wanted to do was apologize, but how, how could he apologize for the horrible thing he had done.

Emma sat at her desk, stressing over all the paperwork she had to do that day and now she also had to deal doing night shift, with Killian. She wasn't purposefully trying to ignore the man, she just couldn't bare to get closer than she already was with him, she couldn't get her heart broken.

Killian walked over to Emma's office, clearing his throat as he walked in, causing her to look up at him. "Um, hi" He stuttered.

"Hi" Emma said looking at him, "Look, Killian, bout last night…" She was cut off.

"No, it's alright, I understand, you just got lost in the moment," Killian said, "If falling in love was that easy, we'd all have it" He said as he walked away. He wished Emma would just start to trust him and open up.

Emma watched him go back to his desk, she felt bad for ignoring him and being distant, but what else was she gonna do? Maybe she should learn to open up and try something with him, he seemed like a nice man, the only downside was the fact he stole a man's wife. But he was an amazingly sweet man, he bought her coffee every morning and placed a small note on it, just to make her day. But all she could think about was that kiss, and that vision! It seemed so real, Killian was there and she was there, and they were talking about Milah, how does something like that just randomly pop in your head?

She was about to go back to her work when she remembered the pages that Henry had given her. She was hesitating, should she look at them? Or just leave them in her desk? After fighting with herself and actually deciding to pull the pages out she looked over them. A man that looked like Killian was on the page, he was on a ship and he had a hook for a hand. The second page was Snow White and Prince Charming holding a baby girl wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma embroidered on it. Finally, the third page was the same man she seen in the first page, but this time, he looked happier, he was standing in front of a crowd, holding a blonde girl's hand. The girl was in a white ball gown dress. Looking closely she thought the women looked like her, running her hand through the illustration, she looked closer. Was that her?

Suddenly the ground start to shake, having multiple items in the station start to fall off the shelfs and land on the floor, a few items smashing.

Emma drew her hand back, grabbing onto her desk. As the shaking stopped she looked over at Killian. "What was that?"

"I don't know, love" Killian said as the phones started to ring, "But I feel like we're about to find out."

-David ran into his front door, slamming the door behind him. "Mary-margaret!" David shouted, not seeing her around. As soon as he felt the ground shake he started to speed on the road, which probably didn't look too good since he was suppose to be against that but he had to make sure his wife was alright.

"I-in here!" Mary-margaret shouted from the bathroom right before she was heard spewing up more.

When David walked in he had to cover his mouth with his shirt, the scene in front of him was absolutely disgusting. Throw up was around the bowl, inside and out, Mary-margaret was on her knees, bent over the toilet. "Are you alright? I thought I told you to go back to bed."

Mary-margaret sat up slowly, "I was, but I couldn't make it to the bed before I had to come back" She said.

"Well, good thing I'm here now," David said, picking his wife up off the ground and carrying her into their bed, "Now you rest up, while I go make you some chicken soup" He said gently pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Mary-margaret forced a small smile and nod. She was glad to have such a sweet gentlemen to call hers, but as she laid down, deep into the feather like bed all she could imagine was sharing him. Sharing him with a son or daughter, maybe even both.

* * *

Emma and Killian were called saying that a part of ground collapsed when the earthquake struck, causing what seemed to be a mine appear. Of course they rushed to the site. Taking the sheriff car so it would be easier to get their and plus they were on the job, it would look unprofessional to show up in a yellow bug.

"Everybody step back, please!" Regina shouted as she ran out of her car and over to the crowd.

As Emma and Killian got out the car and walked over to the crowd, people immediately started asking questions and freaking out. This wasn't a normal thing to happen in their small town, when something huge happened it was usually a big deal to everyone.

Regina spotted Emma, walking over to her she didn't look very pleased. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department," Regina said. Turning to Killian she gave him the most dirtiest look she could give somebody, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control."

Killian looked down at Emma and when he noticed she was trying to avoid eye contact with him, he looked back at Regina, giving her a dirty look back. He knew that Regina knew he wasn't cursed, or else she wouldn't have brought up Milah or the damn crocodile to Emma. He knew she was just trying to get under the sheriff's skin, stop her from following her heart.

Regina turned back around, walking towards the crowd once more. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with mining tunnels, but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe. To rehabilitate it for city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it" She said looking out at the crowd.

Henry had arrived just on time with Ruby, when the earthquake happened they followed everybody to the commotion. When he got there he had heard what the Mayor had to say. "Pave it? What if there's something down there?"

As soon as Killian heard his young boy's voice he sighed, what was he doing here? "Henry, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stop sneaking out" Killian said leaning down at the boy.

"I didn't, I'm here with Re...Ruby" Henry whispered.

"You should've stayed at Granny's, it's dangerous here" He told his son.

Regina glared down at the boy, how would he know if something was down there. This all happened because of him! If he hadn't escaped with his father when he was born and then return on his tenth birthday and then give Emma those damn pages this morning, the curse wouldn't be weakening.

Noticing something shiny be her feet, she picked it up in a rush and stuffing it in the pocket of her jacket, knowing exactly what it was.

"What's that?" Henry asked, seeing the whole thing.

"Oh, nothing" Regina said as she walked away.

Dr. Hopper stepped up to the front of the crowd, seeing the boy and his father. "Hey, deputy Jones, I can watch the boy if you like, while you do your job" He offered.

Killian knowing that Dr. Hopper was once Jiminy Cricket and was the one to go to if you needed good advice knew he could trust him. "Oh, yeah, thanks" He said, standing up, "Henry please stay here, don't get into any trouble" He said waiting for his son to nod his head before running off to see if Emma needed any help.

Dr. Hopper waited for the deputy to leave, "So, Henry, I heard that you think this whole town is a bunch of cursed fairy tales"

Henry seen the look that Regina was giving them, watching from afar, he knew she probably had him try to find things out so she could stop the curse from being broken. "Oh, yeah, but you know, I'm only ten, it could just be my imagination" He said, not wanting to give away any information about him knowing.

Dr. Hopper nodded, "And that's completely healthy, you're not the first kid I've talked to that believed in something similar to this"

Henry smiled up at the man, he really didn't want to talk to him at all.

Dr. Hopper looked behind him, where Regina was standing, staring at him. "So, uh, i-if I was a fairytale character, who would I be?" He asked.

Henry looked up at the man, noticing him from the story, about his parents being thieves and dragging him along with it, he wanted out but when he tried it kind of backfired on him. "Jiminy Cricket" Henry said.

Dr. Hopper nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"Well because you help people with their problems and you carry around a umbrella" Henry said.

Once Killian met Emma putting up police tape around the perimeter of the hole he decided to help.

Emma noticed this, she didn't want the help form Killian, she wanted to be away from him. "You don't need to help" She told him, not bothering to look.

"Matter of fact I do," He said, holding onto the tape and helping, "Look, Swan, we need to talk."

"Actually, no, we don't" Emma said, not bothering to even look at him.

Killian stopped, moving her to the side to look at him, forcing her to, "Yes, we do love."

Emma sighed, "There's nothing to say, it was just a kiss."

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything" Killian stated looking down at her.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "Matter of fact I can, because I felt nothing" She lied, she couldn't say she did, that would be so embarrassing to say she was already starting to feel for him when he's only been here for about a week. She did feel something, she felt sparks, she felt warmth, she felt like everything around her was just frozen.

Even though he knew she was lying, it still crushed his heart. He would make her admit it. Instead of questioning her more he just kept quiet and helped along with the police tape.

Henry watched from a distance, he had to get into those mines and see if there was anything inside. But how? Looking around there wasn't that much people around to notice if him if he was able to sneak in, but was he willing to take that chance? Looking over to his father and Emma and seeing how miserable his father was without her, it hurt him. He had to do this. Ducking behind cars that were parked on the side of the scene he slowly made his way over to the mines, going behind trees, in bushes and then softly running into the mines. Confident that no body seen him he pulled out a flashlight he always had in his bag and turned it on, starting to walk down the mines.

Henry walked for an hour, not even knowing where he was going. He was getting tired and his feet were starting to hurt but he wouldn't give up, he had to find something, something to make Emma believe. Seeing a glisten from the corner of his eye he turned and walked towards it. When he got closer he noticed it was a small hole in the wall. Trying to peek in he didn't see much, just darkness.

* * *

An hour had passed by the time Killian and Emma had finished putting up the police tape. Emma was tired, Killian was tired, they really wish David didn't have to leave to go to Mary-margaret, but they understood, when your family needs you, you gotta be there.

Looking around, Killian didn't see Henry. He wasn't with Ruby or Archie, the one man who said he would watch him! Walking up to the man he stopped and looking at him for a few seconds, "Where's Henry?" He said gently but still a bit of madness in his tone.

Archie looked around, "Well, he was here just a moment ago," He said.

Killian got an angry look on his face. He trusted this man more than anybody else in this cursed town, the one man he counted on let him down. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" He asked.

Archie shook his head, "Sorry deputy, I don't."

Killian shook his head walking off, trying to look for Henry. He couldn't find him.

Regina watched the pirate struggle, trying to find his boy, she smirked and walked upto him. "What are you looking for?" Regina said as she walked up from behind him, startling the man.

"Oh, uh, Henry" Killian said straightening himself.

Regina hummed and nodded her head. "Well, I sure hope he's alright, or else that would just be another man's blood added to your hands...well, hand" Regina said with a smirk.

Killian swallowed, "Excuse me?"

"Well your brother died because you provoked him into using the dreamshade on himself so he thought he could prove you wrong, then it was sweet ol' Milah, the one that got away. She wouldn't have died if you gave the dark one what he wanted in the first place and then it was dad, the man who abandoned you and started another family, you killed him for what? Revenge? Jealousy?" Regina said as she walked around the pirate, whispering her words.

Killian's face got dark, he followed the mayor with his eyes. He wanted to slit her throat with his hook, if only he had it! Having a hand at the start was exciting for him but now he just wanted his hook back.

"So, if I were you captain, I'd…" She got cut off.

"Everything alright over here?" Emma asked running over, looking between the two. She was sitting down on the gravel when she saw Regina circling Killian, she knew something was up.

"No sheriff, Killian here was just asking if I seen Henry" Regina said, trying to cover her story up.

Emma nodded, "Henry's missing?"

"Aye" Killian spoke as soon as the ground started to shake again. He seen Emma started to lose balance and started slipping down into the pit. Before she could Killian grabbed ahold of her wrist and held her close, making sure she was safe.

When the ground started to shake Emma pushed herself off of Killian.

Killian looked over at Emma and then down where the entrance of the mines where, he had a feeling where Henry might be. Not telling anybody, he ran over to the entrance, stepping over all the fallen logs and boulders.

"Killian!" Emma shouted as she ran after him. When she got into the entrance of the mines, Killian was just standing there, wondering which way the boy might've gone, "Killian, we shouldn't be in here, it's dangerous."

"Trust me love, I've been in a lot more dangerous places then this bloody mine" Killian said, starting to walk straight.

Emma grabbed ahold of his right hand, "Come on, let's go" She said, starting to drag him around.

Killian snatched his arm back, "I'm not going anywhere until I find ou...my son!"

Emma looked at him, she could see he was only trying to make sure his son was safe. There was nothing she could say that would make him change his mind.

Waiting for her to say anything Killian just went and started walking ahead, "Henry!" He called out.

"Henry!" Emma called out, joining in, "Henry! Henry, where are you!"

"You don't have to come with me love" Killian said continuing to walk ahead.

"I know, but, I want to" Emma said, giving a small smile to the handsome man next to her.

Killian smiled back at her. "Henry! Henry!"

Thirty minutes had passed by, they hadn't found Henry or seen anything saying he was even in the tunnels. Time was running out, every second they were in those mines was just another second closer to the whole thing collapsing on them. But he wasn't going to give up like that, he would keep searching until he found Henry, he waited ten years to see Emma and his family again, so he could wait a few more minutes to see his boy, hopefully unharmed. It was awkward between the two, they haven't really said anything to each other as they went deeper down into the tunnels, only words coming out their mouth was, Henry.

While it was quite, Emma had some time to think, think about what she wanted, what she wanted with Killian. She sighed.

Killian looked over,"What's the matter love?" He asked not bothering to look at her, just look around using the flashlight he had.

"Just thinking" She muttered.

"Is that so?" Killian really wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to find his son.

"Yeah, about...what you said about opening up and how it's alright to feel alone" Emma said, looking down at the dusty ground below her.

Killian stopped and turned to her"Aye, what about it?"

"I, um, I think...I'm hoping I'm ready to open up...to you" Emma said.

Killian arched a brown, "is that so, well I'm all ears lass" He said as he continued to walk.

Emma followed just a couple feet behind him, "Well, there's a reason I have these walls up and how I'm afraid to get close to people," She started, taking a few breaths before she continued, "My parents, when I was first born they left me on the side of the highway, didn't even bother to drop me off at the hospital, so I was put in the system, I was adopted until I was three and the couple had their own kid so they sent me back, I was in there my whole life until I was eighteen...I would cry myself to sleep every night asking why wouldn't anybody want me, was I not good enough?...And once I got out I met this man, Neil, I thought he was the one, I fell in love...but when he made me take the fall for his own crimes and I was put in jail...everything changed...I put up these walls that keep me from ever getting hurt again" Emma said through cracking voice, she had tears swelling up inside her eyes, they stun. As she blinked two tears fell from each eye.

Killian stopped in his tracks once again, he turned to her and seen how much pain her fake memories gave her. Carefully approaching her he gently took her in his arms, rubbing small circles into her back. "Don't worry love, you don't need them, you're a strong young women, you wouldn't be who you are today if those things hadn't happened in your life. I love the lass you are" He said leaning back, making the blonde look up at him as he whipped away the tears.

Emma smiled, taking a deep breath, "Thanks."

"Guys"A male whisper came from behind them.

"Henry!" Killian shouted as he knelt down in front of the boy giving him a hug, "What are you doing down here?"

"I-I found something! Follow me!" Henry shouted as he ran back in the direction he had came.

"Henry!" Killian shouted after him as he turned around to look at Emma before running after him.

Emma followed the two boys.

* * *

Henry stopped at a spot that was covered with boulders, no way to get into the next tunnel, "Look, there's something shiny on the other end, but I can't seem to see what."

"Henry...it's probably just a shiny piece of rock or maybe it's just a small piece of metal or diamond, this is a mine after all" Emma told the boy.

"No, it's much shinier than a piece of metal or rock, look" Henry said motioning towards the rock.

Emma looked over at Killian before she slowly started walking towards the small hole to look inside. Before she even had the chance the round started to shake again, this time more fiercely than the other time. She fell down.

"Come on! We have to go!" Killian shouted through the noise of rocks that started to fall.

"Wait! No! We have to find out what's on the other side of that wall!" Henry shouted, trying to keep his balance.

Emma knelt down in front of the boy, "Henry, please, enough. This tunnel is about to fall on top of us if we don't get out now! Please, it's dangerous!" She begged.

Henry looked into her eyes, she was terrified. Henry nodded as he started to run down the tunnels, the rocks falling and dust coming off of the soil. Dirt was flying around everywhere, getting into their eyes, making them cough from breathing it in. Killian had almost gotten a few boulders smashed over his head a few times but thankfully he was able to dodge them just in time. When the got to the end of the tunnel and they could see the hole they had come in from, it was closing by fallen rocks.

"Faster!" Emma shouted as her, Killian and Henry ran as fast they could until they were outside the mine.

Killian was gasping for air, trying to catch his breath as he bent down placing his hands on his knees, "Henry...what...were...you thinking?"

"I'm sorry...I just...wanted to prove...to Emma that the curse was real" Henry said looking over at the blonde.

"Henry...asking somebody to believe in a curse is asking for a lot," She said looked over to Killian, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true, I looked at the pages you gave me, and I mean yeah, I can see why you think what you do" She said.

Henry looked at the women, she was his mother. Maybe she would start believin on her own. He smiled as he ran over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

Emma hesitated before she actually took the hug, placing her arms around the small boy.

* * *

Mary-margaret sat in her bathroom, once she was done throwing everything up and was starting to feel some what better she was able to pull up the calendar on her phone. She was late. And then it led her here, sitting on the bathroom toilet, timer on the counter and another pregnancy test in hand. She doubted it was going to be positive considering every other test she done out through the years was all negative.

As the timer went off she took a few deep breaths, sucking in relaxation from the air. As she turned the test around she closed her eyes, she couldn't bare look at it. Slowly creeping one eye open at a time, she looked down.

-Emma had drove Killian and Henry back to Granny's after they had left the mines. Henry had passed right out once he got in the back of the sheriff car. But they had just sat in silence, Killian looked out at the stars and thinking of how much pain his wife had to endure all these years without him, he hated himself every day for it.

As she pulled in front of Granny's she got out of the car with Killian, walking over to the passenger side, opening up the back seat. Getting ready to lift up Henry and carry him to their room.

"Lass, you don't have to do that, I'm perfectly capable of carrying him myself" Killian informed her.

"I know" She said, "But I want to carry him, besides you look drained."

Killian nodded, he was pretty tired, felt like he hadn't slept in centuries. Letting it go he just walked behind Emma up the stairs, trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

As Emma got to the top of the stairs and to the room number Killian had told her, she waited for him to open up the door since she was pretty much occupied. It felt strange carrying a child. As the door was unlocked she laid him carefully down onto the bed under the cover. "Thanks for listening back there" She said turning to Killian.

"No problem Swan, any time" Killian said with a smile.

She smiled. Looking up at the clock it was almost two in the morning, she had to get back to her small apartment and get to bed, her eyes were starting to feel like heavy weights. "I should probably get back, I'm pretty tired" Emma said.

"Aye, me too, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Killian said as he stepped in front of her, about to be a gentlemen and open the door for her.

"Yeah" Emma said with a small simple smile as she started walking out the door but stopped. Turning around she looked up at the man, going into his face and pressing a quick peck on the side of his cheek,"Goodnight, Killian" She said with a saucy smile before turning and walking down the stairs.

Killian froze, he was surprised, he wasn't expecting for her to kiss him, since she had complained about the kiss they had the night prior. "Goodnight Emma" He whispered to himself as it was too late for her to hear.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to tell me what you thought, tell me any ideas you may have. Review** **Favorite** **and follow. Until next time my lovelies 3**


	7. Chapter 7 celebration

**AN: Same as always, I don't own OUAT and I never will.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me feed back like you have been doing so far. I'm still waiting on you guys for giving me some ideas that you'd like to see or ask some questions for what you would want me to answer. This chapter wont be as long as the last two but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Back to the story :D**

 **Chapter 6: Celebration**

Mary-margaret sat in her bathroom, once she was done throwing everything up and was starting to feel some what better she was able to pull up the calendar on her phone. She was late. And then it led her here, sitting on the bathroom toilet, timer on the counter and another pregnancy test in hand. She doubted it was going to be positive considering every other test she done out through the years was all negative.

As the timer went off she took a few deep breaths, sucking in relaxation from the air. As she turned the test around she closed her eyes, she couldn't bare look at it. Slowly creeping one eye open at a time, she looked down. In that moment she couldn't describe how she felt, it's like everything around her just froze. Her hand shook, her breathing picked up. It was positive! She was pregnant! "David! DAVID!" Mary-margaret shouted as she ran over to where he husband was standing in the kitchen doing dishes.

David turned around, taken by surprise when his wife had run in and grabbed him, almost making him drop the bowl that he was drying. "Whoa! Somebody's excited, care to share why?"

Mary-margaret spun the pregnancy test around to face him. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face, one that looked like a magical flower, so pure, rare, and graceful.

David took the test from her hands, eyeing it up, squinting. He never seen a positive pregnancy test, he only seen negative, but a negative had one line, this had two. "So, does this mean…"

"YES! We're going to be parents!" Mary-margaret shouted grabbing hold of David neck, jumping up in down with joy, she was so happy. "Finally, somebody answered our prayers!" She squeaked.

David chuckled and threw his arms around his wife, he was happy always. "Yeah, sure looks like it."

* * *

Will laid on the hard cot he had in his cell, looking up at the ceiling and having his brain take full control. He wanted to go to sleep, he wanted to break out of this place and find a way to make Alice remember who he was. He wanted to also get his revenge on the deputy for what he had done to him and his family.

As the night became darker and the station walls grew colder, Will's eyes became heavier by the second. Closing them, he started to see one of the many nightmares that would haunt him in his sleep, ever since the last day of his life.

" _Dad? Dad! DAD!" Will shouted, making the naval crew all look towards him, seeing the man in front of him drop to the ground._

 _Killian looked over at where he had heard the shouts, hearing the boy. As he looked he seen the whole crew form a circle around a limp body. Running over, he stopped as he seen the man in front of him, the captain, his brother "...Liam" His voice cracked._

 _Liam could barely keep his eyes open as he looked up at his grown son and his brother. He placed a hand on his son's face, giving him a reassuring smile, turning his focus to his little brother. "Brother…" Liam choked._

 _Killian knelt down at his older brothers side, "W-what's wrong, what's happening?" Killian asked as he started to see the black veins start to form at his arm once again._

" _The cure...it stopped working" Liam choked once again, running out of air by the minute._

" _Dad" Will started to cry, he was told by his uncle on how he had stuck a thorn of the dream shade plant in his arm and dragged it up, immediately dying on sight, but thankfully a young boy had came and told him about the curse, but every magic comes with a price, this was the price._

" _Will, my boy...you have become everything me and your mother had ever hopped for, and Killian, you have been the best little brother and Uncle to Will...I need...you to watch...over him" Liam said, starting to flutter his eyes shut as he looked at the two men._

" _Liam! No, you are not leaving us! We need you!" Killian shouted, he should have never doubted the plant, then his brother would have never died, it was all his fault._

" _Dad! Please!" Will cried and begged, holding the man's head in his head._

" _I...love you both" Liam faintly said as he eyes closed completely and his breathing stopped as the black veins reached his heart._

" _Dad? Dad!" Will cried, shaking the man. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!_

 _Killian looked down at his brother's lifeless body, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, wanting to comfort him, they were all each other had left._

" _Don't you dare touch me!" Will shouted as he got up, throwing Killian's hand off of him, "This is all your fault!" He shouted as he walked off._

"Dad!" Will shouted as he jumped up straight in the cot he was sleeping in, looking around. He wasn't on the Jolly Roger, he was in the jail cell, it had all been a dream, a horrible and dark dream.

"You have the dream too?" Killian asked, stepping out from behind the corner of the station. He had wanted to go back to the station and crawl in bed next to Henry but he also had to clear his mind, think about what Emma had told him.

Will looked over, looking at the man. "No idea what you're talking about" Will said, trying to cover it up.

"You don't need to pretend mate, I know you have your memories. I know you had the dream of the day Liam died" Killian said walking closer up to the cell.

Will swallowed and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Will, look at me! I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry I wasn't able rescue Liam, he was my brother! I tried my best! It's all my fault, I admit it! But that doesn't mean you have to pretend you don't know who I bloody am! Your father...Liam, would want us to be the family he had always seen, and loved" Killian told the boy.

Will shot him a dark look, his eyes losing the chocolate brown and turning all black. "You think that's why I'm mad at you! Why I'm avoiding you and pretending I don't know who you are! No! I'm mad because you broke the one promise Liam wanted you to make while he was laying there, looking into your eyes! You failed me! All Liam wanted was for you to take care of me and then what do you do, Killian! You leave me abandoned on Neverland with that bloody demon Pan, while you and the crew went back to the Enchanted Forest! And then I see you come here, with Henry, your son! You can take care of him but you couldn't take care of your own nephew!" Will shouted.

Killian listened to the man's words. He knew his brother would've now hated him after he found out what he did to his son and his own nephew. "I went back! You weren't there!" Killian shouted back.

"Sure you did! Just get out! I don't want you back into my life!" Will shouted.

Killian stared at his nephew with sorrow in his eyes, he wanted to say how sorry he was but as much as he begged the man would never believe him. After seeing the dark look on Will's face he walked out of the station, tears in eyes. "Liam, I'm so sorry" He mumbled to himself as he walked along the main street, looking up at the now moving clock, and over at the pawn shop that held all his and Emma's belongings.

* * *

Emma walked into the station with another surprise hot chocolate in hand. When she had walked down to her bug that she had left at the station over night she had seen the cup the same place it had been every morning, with a small note attached. _Just to Warm you up Darling -Killian._ She was really starting to fall for the deputy, but she still couldn't understand the electric pull, she had just met him but her brain and body were telling her otherwise.

Walking into the station and walking around the corner, she seen David and Mary-margaret sitting and chatting with silly grins on their face. They weren't making out like one would think, they were actually just having a civilized chat. Killian was there as well, being quite which was unusual, he just kept staring into the cell with Will inside. "Good morning, glad to see you and Mary-margaret aren't at it" Emma embarked walking over to the other three.

"No, not today," David chuckled, "We actually want to invite to a little party me and Mary-margaret are having tonight."

"Oh, what for?" Emma asked.

"Just a little gathering, there will be food, games, drinks, music, mostly just typical party stuff" Mary-margaret said, "And Killian, you and Henry are invited too" She said giving the sheriff a smile.

Killian said thank you by the smile on his face, he didn't have to say anything else.

"What! We never agreed on this!" David shouted, caught off .

"David, he's a friend of Emma's and he's invited, enough said" Mary-margaret said to her husband, not getting any reply back.

"Look's like she shut you up mate" Killian said with a deep chuckle.

David glared over at the man darkly, he still didn't trust the man one bit. Over the past few days the man had been getting very close to the women he looked up to as a daughter, and he didn't like it one bit. If he couldn't protect her from this man how was he going to be able to protect his newborn from the evils of the world.

"Alright you too, be good," Mary-margaret said, leaning over into her husband's ear, "See you tonight, love you" She whispered, giving a quick peck to the side of the man's cheek.

Emma smiled at the women as she let. "Wow, you two seem to be happier than usual," Emma said with a smirk, "What's going on?"She asked.

"Oh nothing, just happy I guess, you know how Mary-margaret is" David had said, leaning over his desk.

Killian was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk and hands thrown behind his head. He was watching Will who had been just sitting on the cot in his cell. They hadn't said anything to each other since the night prior, but the words kept playing over and over again in his head. _You broke the one promise Liam wanted you to keep._ He was terribly sorry for the sin he had done, he broke a promise to his brother, the one thing he promised he wouldn't ever do, he was a terrible brother.

"Killian!" Emma shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last minute. The man was out of it, just staring off into the distance. Was he pretending not to hear her because he felt awkward from the kiss she had placed on his cheek? No that couldn't be it, they had a much longer and more passionate kiss before that one, and he seemed fine after. She finally decided to just walk up to him and push him out the chair, knocking him straight onto the cold tile floor below him.

"Ow! What was that for love?" Killian said picking himself up as he rubbed the side of his arm. He was definitely going to have a bruise on him later.

"I've been shouting your name for the pass minute," Emma said, noticing the sad look on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Swan" Killian reassured her, not really telling the truth.

Emma sensed the lie, but she didn't want to ask again, clearly the pain was too much to talk about. "Alright, well, um, I just wanted to thank you for all the hot chocolate you've been leaving me every morning, it's very sweet of you" Emma said, taking a small sip from the still boiling hot chocolatey mix in her palms.

"No problem love. Anything for milady" Killian smiled.

Emma smiled before she bent down and placed a soft and gentle kiss to the man's cheek, his scruff scratching against her delicate skin. The smell of leather rising in her nose. She didn't know why she was so open to kissing his cheek, it just seemed to natural to here. She didn't love him but she did really like him and she wanted to know how it felt to be close to a man, even if she was still very hesitant and scared to have a relationship, or anything serious for that matter.

David rolled his eyes as he heard the smack of lips against skin. He wished this Killian guy would've never showed up in town, he was going to take Emma away from him. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe, blood related or not, Emma was extremely important to him since the day they had met, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Killian blushed after feeling her soft lips against the roughness of his skin, wishing they were only on his lips, but he wouldn't force that. He could tell it was really irritating David, he smirked at that. "Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets" He said.

Emma smiled at that. Her heart squeezed in her chest, it was like lightning shooting through her body, telling her that he was the one. As much as she wanted to listen to the tiny tiny voice, it was hard. "So, how's Henry?" She asked, changing the subject.

Killian's smiled faded when he noticed what she was doing, "The lad's fine, he gets a little lonely throughout the day, but I'm hoping he'll be able to make friends at school."

"Yeah, Mary-margaret had said that he seems a little lonely, but he's been doing lovely in school so far" David spoke up, spinning around in his chair, wanting to get between the two of getting any closer than they already were.

"I'm glad to here" Killian said, staring off at David.

Emma smiled at how protective the men was over her. "David, you and Killian always act so strange when you're together, I think you need to go out and have some manly bonding time."

"With him! No thank you! I rather go out with one of the town drunks than him!" David shouted, narrowing his eyes as he spun around.

Emma looked down at Killian, clearly seeing the hurt in his eyes and spreading out onto his face. Killian clearly wanted to get along with David, but the man was pushing him away. "Now, you listen here David Nolan! You and Killian are going to have some time to talk at that party tonight!" Emma exclaimed to her deputy, seeing how he was about to protest, "No buts! You are going to listen, whether you like it or not!"

Killian smiled. There's his Emma.

"Yes ma'am" David said with a shaking voice.

Killian had to hid the snicker that had spread across his lips, having a small deep chuckle come after. Luckily Emma hadn't of heard, he did not want to get put in his place by her, he knew she could be scary if she really want.

* * *

The night had come and people were arriving to the Nolan's party. Emma and Henry were sitting off to the side, next to the stairs, Mary-margaret was in the kitchen getting snacks ready while talking to her friends, Killian and David were having a small drink together and everybody else were having their own conversations. A small get together turned out to be more than that, the whole town had mostly shown up.

Awkward silence had took over the two boys. Killian was having a Captain Morgan...of course, and David was having just a regular beer. Both men didn't know what to say to each other. Killian kept looking over to Emma and Henry with a grin on his face, his family was starting to come back together again.

David watched as the dark man looked over to the beautiful blonde and his son, his smile said it all, he was in love. "So, you never answered my question from the other day," David spoke, breaking the silence and causing Killian to snap his head in his direction, "What are your intentions with Emma?"

Killian sighed, of course he would bring that up again. "You know mate, Emma is a very beautiful young women, I would go to the end of the world for her, I would fight any battle just to be with her again. She makes my heart skip a beat, whenever I'm around her a my stomach turns and my palms get sweaty," Killian said, "I would do anything to make her say yes to me to go out on a date...but I can also see that she may not be ready for that kind of commitment yet, so I'm gonna let her take as long as she may need."

David could see that he was telling the truth. He would say the very same thing about him and Mary-margaret, Killian felt the way about Emma that he felt about Mary-margaret. Maybe Killian wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe behind all that dark black leather and dark eyes, there was a truly sensor gentlemen that just wanted to make the girl happy. "You barely know Emma though" He said.

Killian looked down, "I know her more than you my think mate."

David narrowed his brows, what was that suppose to mean? "Excuse me?"

"Let's just say, I know things about Emma that she probably doesn't even know about herself" Killian answered.

"Like what?" David questioned.

"Well, when she looks up at the stars at night, she closes her eyes and imagines herself soaring through the night sky, filling it with a pale dim light, being free and not having a care in the world. Or that her favourite animal is a Swan because it's graceful and pure, and she'll always fight for what she wants" Killian spoke.

Henry had looked over to his father and grandfather, him and Emma had been sitting down just talking about how school was and if Henry had met any friends. He hadn't, there was times where he had tried to make friends, but everybody would just push him away, the only friends he really had was his father and Emma.

Emma remembered the visions she had as soon as the boy grabbed her hand at the hospital the other day and the vision she had when Killian had told his story. Then she remembered how weird it was when the mines collapsed, something that had never once in history happened in Storybrooke just so happened when she recognized "her" in the pages of Henry's storybook. "Henry, I looked at the pages" Emma said, breaking the silence that had then grown around them.

Henry jumped, "You did? And? Did anything seem familiar to you? Do you remember anything?"

Emma shook her head, "Henry, I don't remember anything because it's not real, it's just your imagination" She said not wanting to tell him about the visions.

"No, it's not my imagination, it's because of the curse. The Evil Queen wanted to get revenge on your mother for sharing a secret that destroyed her one chance at true love" Henry obliged.

"Cursing an entire kingdom just to get revenge on one person seems a bit rash" Emma said narrowing one of her eyebrows.

"It wasn't just Snow White...it was her whole family, her, David, you and Killian and Snow White's mother even bullied Regina's mother at one point" Henry explained.

Emma thought about it for a minute, "Wait, did you say Killian? How did Killian…Oh right the pirate and princess thing."

"The pirate and princess what now?" David asked walking up to the two holding his tankard in his right hand.

Killian arched a brow up at Henry who was smiling up at his father like he had just won the lottery ticket.

"Oh, just something me and Henry…" Emma stopped herself not wanting to get into the whole explanation about her actually being married to Killian and Henry being her mother and all the crap he had told her, "You know what, that doesn't matter," She answered, "So, you and Killian seemed to be getting along quite well" She said looking up at the two.

"Well, I guess Killian here isn't as bad as he may seem" David said patting the man on the shoulder with a chuckle.

Killian chuckled along with the group. "Thanks Dave, right back at ya mate" He chuckled.

The four of them had a small conversation about the town and Henry in school and how Killian was making out as deputy and how he liked the town. Emma had asked if Killian had found any vacancies yet, he hadn't, but Emma was able to tell him about a small house that somebody had built near the ocean, nobody had lived in it for as long as she could remember. Killian smiled and said that he would go look at it, it sounded lovely how it was by the Ocean. He missed the Ocean, the smell of the salt, the Ocean breeze, the birds flying above, he missed it all. The only thing he wouldn't want was the hae a home without Emma. David had learned to get along with Killian more, he was really starting to see how much of a gentleman the man really was and how he really did love Emma and want what was best for her, like he did.

Mary-margaret ran up to the group, holding her mug of tea. "Hey guys, thanks for coming" She said, wrapping an arm around David's waist.

"No problem darling" Killian said.

"Yeah, you really went all out," Emma laughed, "Turned out more than just a small get together."

"Well, we actually have a small surprise for everyone" Mary-margaret beamed with a wide smile.

David grabbed a small spoon that was inside of Mary-margaret's tea and tapping on his tankard to get everyone's attention. "Everybody! Me and Mary-margaret have some special news to share with you all!" David said loud enough for all the conversations throughout the room simmered down and everybody turned to look at them. "Ready?" He asked looked down to his glowing wife.

Mary-margaret smiled up at her husband with her arm still around his waist, "Ready" She nodded, "As some of you may all know me and David have been trying to get pregnant for some time now," She begun taking a deep breath as she looked into her prince's eyes, "well, we would like to share with you all, that me and David...are pregnant!" She shouted throughout the room.

The room burst into happiness. Everybody running up to hug and congratulate the couple.

"I'm so happy for you!" Emma said running up to her deputy's wife and hugging her. She wasn't close to the women but at this moment she felt happy for her.

Henry sat back, token back by his grandmother's words. He was going to have an uncle. His mother was going to have a brother, oh no, what if she like her parents were replacing her when the curse breaks, what if Mary-margaret and David don't really want to have another child. These were all the questions that Henry was worrying about.

"Well would you look at that lad" Killian said sitting next to his son, "Looks like you'll be having a little uncle to help watch for in the near future."

Henry blushed, "Yeah, look's like you really are changing things, You really are weakening the curse."

"No lad, we are" Killian said placing a hand over his sons shoulder and pulling him into a side hug.

Emma watched from afar, through the crowd. She seen how father and son embraced each other into a warm tight hug. She smiled and her heart squeezed in her heart. Never had she ever felt this way before, it almost felt as if she belonged with them, as a...family. It was weird to think like that for her, but that was truly how she felt, it was like the sun just beaming up inside of her. A smile spread to her face as she thought about the kiss that her and Killian had shared the night after chasing down a pregnant and in labor women.

* * *

Once the party had ended, everybody said their congratulations to David and Mary-margaret and left with full bellies and some with a little buzz. Ruby of course had some man with her, that she obviously didn't even know the names of with Granny complained at her until they got far enough down the street their voices were muted.

As Emma, Killian and Henry approached the doors, they were the last to leave. Killian wasn't too drunk but he also wasn't sober, Emma hadn't even touched a drop all night, probably since she was around Henry.

"Thanks for coming" Mary-margaret and David said to the leaving guests.

"Thanks for having us" Emma said before looking to David and back to Mary-margaret, "And congratulations again, I hope everything goes well for you" She said with a sweet smile before walking out onto the porch to wait for the young boy and his father.

"Congratulations mate, on becoming a father" Killian said, patting the man on the back. Obviously he was already a father, but he didn't know that.

"Thanks" David smiled, "Thanks for coming and bringing Henry" He said looking down to the small boy.

Henry smiled up at his grandfather, he wished he could jump into his arms and hug him, but that would just seem weird.

Once Killian and Henry left the door shut gently behind them, leaving the three of them in the darkness of the night. Emma walked close next to Killian as Henry had ran ahead of them, jumping up on benches and swinging around poles.

"Dad! Look at me!" Henry said as he placed one foot on the bench and his hands on his hips, "I'm a pirate!"

"Aye, that you are lad" Killian said with a chuckle.

Emma chuckled under her breath, "He's definitely an outgoing little boy."

"Aye, he gets that from his mother" Killian said as he cleared his throat.

" _Milah's not my mother...you are"_ Henry's words sung like a canary in her ears. She couldn't shake it.

Killian looked over at the girl, the moonlight was hitting her body perfectly. Her hair turned into a golden glow and her face was a pale white, white as Snow. He could see she was starting to shiver. He took of his leather jacket and placed it onto her shoulders.

Emma looked up at him and smile. He was such a gentleman. Without even really putting any thought into it she gently grabbed Killian's hand, interlocking their fingers and holding tightly. It was almost as if a force of magic came over her and forced her to take his hand, like some kind of gravitational pull. She could feel out he tensed but immediately started to relax. He looked over at her and started to smile, looking deeply into her eyes. She started to look back into his eyes, causing them both to stop walking as Emma started to lean in but then stopped, "...I can't…" Suddenly she was cut off by the sound of a loud slam to something heavy.

"What the hell was that?" Killian spat as he shot his head in the direction of the sounds.

"I'm not quite sure" Emma asked, releasing her grip she had on Killian's hand. Walking slowly and quietly up the road she heard noises coming in from the station. "Henry, stay back" She whispered to the boy that was now next to her, reaching her hand out. Killian had softly ran up next to her, making sure she had back up if anything were to jump out at her and attach. Her safety was very important to him. Emma looked over at Killian as they stepped around some tall shrubs that had obviously started to die from the winter approached and seen the a tall man with messy brown hair, a dark brown leather jacket, and dark jeans. Emma noticed him immediately, "Graham!" She shouted casing the man to turn around startled, his face was white, "W-what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

It's been almost three weeks since Graham had disappeared shortly after telling Emma that he had feelings for her and wanted to be with her. He hadn't been at a good state in mind, he kept going on and on about the wolf and she has his heart.

Killian and Henry noticed the man as the huntsman. Henry noticed him by his book he had been reading, trying to see what citizen looked like who. Killian noticed him because the huntsman and Killian were close back in the Enchanted forest. He remembered how him, Emma, Snow and Charming, all went to the Evil Queens castle to retrieve his heart, but after seeing the thousands of red glowing beating balls of flesh in a long wide room, Graham had told them it wouldn't be worth it. So isntead they had all just left, them all feeling worthless that they weren't able to help their friend.

"E-Emma" Graham stuttered. He was sweating and still didn't look the greatest.

"What the hell? You disappeared three weeks ago! How did you get back! We searched for you for days!" Emma said as her voice started t get higher, thinking of all the pain she had endured with this man.

"I-I um...I don't know, one minute I'm here and the next I'm running in the woods, away from something," Graham said, "There was this wolf..."

"Stop with the wolf! The wolf is what caused you to get sick last time and cause all of this!" Emma shouted, "Have you even thought about me at all? About how all of this made me feel? I thought you were dead Graham! Each and everyday I would wake up just prayer that you were alright, you didn't leave any trace behind to where you were going!."

"I'm sorry, but just listen!" Graham shouted back, trying to reach out for her but was rejected as she turned her body towards the tall dark man that stood behind her with his young boy.

"No Graham! I'm tired of listening! You made me feel like I could finally open up to somebody and then you just left! like everybody did my entire life!" She shouted back before she grabbed a hold of Killian's hand and Henry's with her other, leading them down main street. Holding back tears that were stinging in her eyes.

* * *

At Granny's there wasn't that many people around, probably since it was getting pretty late and most of the town had retired to their beds for the night, having to wake up to the same routine they repeat every day. Waitresses walked around giving people their drinks and meals, some men gathered around the back of the diner playing a game of darts. Emma, Killian and Henry had sat down at a booth, Emma explaining the Story of Graham. That he had been the sheriff before her and then one night he kissed her and told her that he loved her after she found him sneaking out of the mayors window and she was mad at him, so he thought a kiss would help, but after she had pushed him off he started going on about some wolf and how he didn't have his heart, but she said that she even checked for herself and felt it.

"And that leads us up to now" Emma finished looking down at her hands on the table, holding back tears.

Killian reached across the table and took her hands and his, "Emma, I'm so sorry you had to go threw that, a man like Graham doesn't deserve your heart."

Emma forced a small smile, who does then? you? Emma asked herself, "Thanks" Was all she could say.

The bell above Granny's door had went off, indicating somebody new had walked in threw the door.

"One glass of scotch" A deep voice ordered one of the waitresses as he walked in.

Immediately Emma knew that it was Graham, of course it was, because he wouldn't ever stop until she actually lsitened to him. But she didn't want to, she didn't feel the same way towards him she had three weeks before, her heart was somewhere else. She looked down at the hands that cupped hers and back up into the deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of the Ocean.

"Emma" Graham said softly, getting the attention of the blonde that was sitting across from the dark man and cheerful boy.

Emma tried to ignore him, she didn't want to talk. He heart hurt and broke her heart, something she hopped he wouldn't do.

"Emma, please, talk to me!" Graham said trying to get her attention, he needed to explain himself, he cared dearly about this women, or at least he thought he did. Was it wrong to want her? Was it wrong to love him? Part of him was saying no, but a big part of him was saying yes, but the only thing he could do was shove that yes to a side. "Please, please, talk to me!"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, looking up at the man who was holding er hands, trying to comfort her through this rough moment. He gave her an encouraging nod, telling her that it's alright, she can speak her mind. "Graham! Please, stop! If you care about me as much as you said you did, then you'd leave me alone," Emma said getting up from the booth, "I don't want to hear what you have to say, it's clear to me now, you were never the only, let alone never going to be the one that I loved or opened up to! You ran! And now you have to live with the consequences! I'm not mad at you because you ran! I'm mad because you lead me on!" Emma spat in the mans face as she went to turn around, not even caring about the people who would hear around her about to sit back in the booth with Killian but was then stopped.

Graham grabbed a hold of the women's waist, turning her around and pressing her up against him. He didn't know what was going on, but a big part of him was making his body do things that he didn't want to do. Before he even knew it, he was cupping the blondes delicate face and his lips were planted on hers. A world of visions flashed before his eyes, but they weren't like the last visions he had, these were memories. He was the huntsman.

Immediately Killian's protective side shot through him. In one swift movement he jumped out the booth, grabbed a hold of Graham with his strong hand and gave him a wack to the cheek. "Do not disrespect the lady like that!" Killian spat. He hated to punch a friend, but nobody laid their finger on his women, especially if they were years older than her.

Emma gasped as she seen Killian punch the man, immediately grabbing his hand before he could hurt him anymore. She looked and seen the dark look spreading across his face, his blue eyes getting darker, his pupils growing in size, his jaw tensing, giving Graham a death glare.

Suddenly they heart a loud crash. Graham had fallen and tried to grab onto the table to support himself, but failed, making everything that was sitting fall to the group. He was gasping for heart while clenching where his heart was suppose to be.

"G-Graham?" Emma's voice was getting shaky as she watched her once friend fall to the ground. She rushed over to him and laid his head on her legs, holding him, she didn't know what was going on. "Graham? Whats wrong? What's going on?"

"M-my...h-heart" Graham stuttered as he looked up at the princess he had once watched walk down the agile in a white flow swan feathery dress.

Killian fell to his knees as well, looking down at the man.

Henry had knelt next to his father, not understanding what was happening, this shouldn't be happening to him, his heart should still be beating...unless.

Emma looked down at where the man was clenching his chest, right over his hear. She could feel his breathing starting to slow down, she had to act fast, but she didn't know what to do, "You heart? What about it? Please tell me what's wrong Graham, I can help you!"

Graham took Emma's face in the palm of his hand, feeling the warm drops of tears that had finally fallen from her eyes. "Th-thank you" He whispered to Emma before looking over at his pirate friend and the boy that he watched grow inside of his mommy womb, "Make her...remember" He whispered before his body went limp, he stopped breathing and his soul was left his body.

"Graham! Graham! GRAHAM!" Emma shouted as she shook the man, "Somebody call an ambulance!" She shouted throughout the diner, not wanting to lose a friend.

"Already done Ms. Swan!" One of the waitresses shouted back.

Killian slowly moved to the side of Emma, wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that it was alright to cry and he would be here for her. "It's alright love, I'm here, I'll always be here" He whispered into her ear as Emma's head snuggled into the crevices of his neck and he rubbed small circles in her back, knowing that was something that would always help her.

Henry watched has the women he knew as mother wept in his fathers arms. He just sat there on the ground, looking down at the lifeless body, he never seen a dead body before but knowing it was a good man made him upset and want to run into his fathers arms and cry, but he couldn't, he had to stay strong for his mother and father. Strong so the curse would break.

"Henry" Emma mumbled as she broke her face away from Killian's warm neck, reaching out for the young boy.

Henry ran in between his mother and father, not caring about being strong anymore, his mother needed him right now and he was going to comfort her as much as he could. They would be a family again and then their comforting would only be because they were so happy to be back together with Emma. They always find each other.

 **Sorry guys, hope I didn't make you cry too much. I know I'm evil haha. How shocked were you to find out that Will was Killian's nephew and had his memories? Why do you think Graham died? How do you think Graham dying will effect Emma with trying to get close to Killian? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing your reviews, questions and ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy Strikes The Heart

An **: I do not own OUAT...but I wish I owned Killian ;)**

 **I'm glad to see a lot more reviews came in for my last chapter and I also see that some of you guys had some questions and were confused on some of the things that happened so far, so I hope these answers will answer some of your questions.**

 **Gues: Ella was Snow's age. But now she's 19. She she Alexandra in this story?**

No she's not alexandra, when Regina cast her curse, it made everybody from the Enchanted Forest get fake memories, and also Ella got pregnant way later than what she did in the actual show so she also got a fake age. If you want to get technical I guess you could really say that Ella is in her early 30. The curse also made everybody like Charming, Snow, Ella, Thomas and etc look younger and that'll come up when the curse breaks.

 **Guest: Why does Regina hate Emma and not Snow? Was she Snow's step mother?**

Regina does hate Snow (As you'll see in this chapter) She is still Snow's step mother.

 **Guest: Did Snow eat a poison apple and be awakened by Charming?**

Yes, the story still fallows their story about how they fell in love. That'll be mentioned in the next chapter.

 **Guest: The prologue seemed to be the story of Snowing and you just changed it to Captainswan.**

Yes, I did this because I wanted you guys to see what it would be like if Emma and Hook had to go through he same thing that Snow and Charming had to. I think it turned out pretty well.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Jealousy Strikes The Heart**

Emma laid down in the darkness of the night that surrounded her in the small space she called home. Shadows crept in the corners of the room, crickets were heard from outside, which was weird since Storybrooke never had crickets since recently. Her eyes stung from tears that would keep forming and the salt that would burn her eyes, she had tried all day, every day for the past two weeks to hold it in, but tonight she couldn't take it anymore. Graham had passed in her arms two weeks ago, right after an argument, it felt bad that she yelled at Graham a few moments before he died, but she didn't think anything of it, she was angry.

"Graham, I know you probably can't hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know that...I'm sorry, sorry for everything, I never should've gotten mad when I seen you sneak out of Regina's window, I guess I was just...jealous, and I should have never gotten mad when you returned back to town" Emma sighed with a soft smile, "I thought I had feels for you, but now it just feels like that feeling you get with a close friend. I have feelings for somebody else, Killian, he's smart, kind, sweet, handsome, everything like you," Emma chuckled softly, it was the first time she actually admitted to it and said it out loud, she had feelings for Killian Jones. "It's just um...I'm scared to get close to him, everybody I ever got close to either left, or well...died. He has a son, Henry, he's the cutest little boy I've ever seen, he seems so familiar, and something about him just ticks off in me whenever I'm around him. It's like what a mother would get for her children, I'm protective over the young kid" She sighed one last time before sitting up in her bed and looking out the window that was perched above her. "I hope you're in a better place now Graham. Goodnight" And with those last words she stared up at the night sky, looking up at the brightest star before laying down and going to the one place she didn't have to worry about anything. Sleep.

* * *

Mary-margaret got into her classroom early today, the sun shone brightly over the town and bounce off the tall glass windows that went ceiling to floor in her class. The winter birds were chirping, which made Mary-margaret even happier, she loved the songs that nature provided.

Taking out books from her bag that she had brought home the day prior she laid them down on her desk. She had a lot of grading to get done within the next two weeks. There was only two weeks of school left before Christmas break started, which meant she would finally be able to kick back and relax. With only being a couple weeks pregnant, she was already tired, she didn't know how she was going to be able to do it for nine whole months, or until she decided to take maternity leave.

"Mrs. Nolan" Regina spat, clearing her throat as she walked into the cluttered classroom that had books scattered everywhere, papers thrown on every surface and bright, colorful paintings on every wall. Her face turned dark as she spotted the dark haired women, she hated her. That bitch stole her chance at one true love and all she wanted to do every time she seen her was rip her heart out and crush it to dust right in front of her. She regretted all the times she had the chance but never did, she didn't know what it was that held her back, she just wanted to see Snow White suffer. Once she had found out about that little brat Snow had given birth to, she felt even more alive with anger, Snow White had everything, A kingdom that loved her, a true love, a child, everything.

"Oh!" Mary-margaret jumped, she never even heard the women come in. "Uh… Madame Mayor, may I um, may I help you?"

Regina smirked, " _By dropping dead"_ She said to herself. "I'm here about your new student...Henry" She said placing her hands to her sides as she stepped in front of the women she hated the most. The women the curse was meant to hurt.

Mary-margaret placed a book on her desk and narrowed her eyes, why was the mayor asking about Henry? "Oh, what about him?"

"Just, how's he with the other kids? What are his hobbies? Does he seem like a troublesome kid?" Regina asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Mary-margaret thought the mayor was just simply trying to learn more about the new citizens in her town, she was mayor after all, it was her job to know. "Well, Henry is a very unique, very smart kid but so far he's been very lonely, instead of hanging out with other kids he stays behind reading this book about fairy tales, they give him hope he says, hope that someday he will have a family" She said with a smile.

Regina nodded. That book was what was going to make her curse break, what was giving the boy all the answers. She had to get it for herself and get rid of it. She couldn't have Snow White and her family of fake princes and brat child win again, not this time. Gold wouldn't even help her so what would she do this time? She couldn't put Mary-margaret in a sleeping curse by a poisoned apple, she had no more magic left, she put it all on that apple she was trying to make Ms. Swan eat. If only Snow White didn't tell her mother about her secret lover, then she wouldn't be in this mess right now! She wouldn't have wasted years of endless torment trying to kill Snow White, she would be happy with Daniel, maybe even have a child of her own, but that was no longer possible since she drank that potion after her own mother tricked her into finding love once again with the wrong man.

Regina scoffed, "Family, What about his father?"

"As you may know, his father is all he has, he wants more, he wants a mother" Mary-margaret said as she started to feel nauseous, putting a hand over her mouth to stop anything from coming out.

Regina noticed how the short dark haired teacher in front of her turned to the side with her hand over her mouth and her arm crossed over her stomach. One of her eyebrows rose up, confused on the gesture.

"Oh, sorry Madame Mayor, just a little morning sickness is all" Mary-margaret explained as she took a deep breath to control herself.

"Excuse me?" Regina arched a brow again.

"You haven't heard?" Mary-margaret asked as she got a dirty look from Regina, "Of course you haven't, well me and David are...having a baby."

Regina's face went dark as her mind went blank. No, it was already happening, Snow White was getting her happy ending. Shit! She had to get out of here, she had to stop it, she needed to figure out everything that Henry knew and find a way to stop it. Yes that is what she would do, she just had to find Henry.

After a long pause of silence Mary-margaret noticed that Mayor was starting to back up into one of the small desks that were set in small rows in the class. "Madame Mayor, everything alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

" _Oh, so now you're concerned about me!"_ Regina said to herself, " _You didn't seem to be concerned about the consequences of telling my mother about Daniel!"_ All she ever thought about was how she watched her mother crush her true lover's heart in front of her until it was nothing more than just dust. Ever since that day she wanted her revenge, revenge on Snow White and her family. She tried the sleeping curse but that was broken by true love's kiss, then she tried to threaten the kingdom's lives for Snow to step down as Queen, but Snow fought against her. Once she even tried to steal the newborn princess away and keep the infant until Snow and Charming stepped down as the rightful rulers but she failed. Lastly was her threat, the one that would have the princess have sleepless nights and endless torment of the safety of her unborn child, she vowed to take away the happy endings and that's exactly what she did and exactly how she was going to keep it.

"Delightful" Regina said with a blank face before turning around, "I have to go, have fun with the brats" Regina snarled as she starting walking out the classroom, knocking down a pile of books that had been on the edge of one of the tables.

* * *

Killian sat at his desk, watching his nephew snack on the pop tart that Emma had given him that morning. The pop tart had a bite taken out from it, obviously Emma was starting to get a little annoyed at how little effort Will would put in when she tried to talk to him about breaking into Granny's, which had happened three weeks ago, you'd think he would give up by now. He caught eyes with Will for a few seconds and decided to walk over to the cell, he couldn't obviously still not want to talk to him, right? At Least that's what he kept telling himself, just to feel better.

Emma was looking through the Alice In Wonderland book that Will had on him when they had arrested him, searching it with a fine tooth comb, wondering if there was anything inside that could tell her what he had been doing or was planning to do at Granny's. The lose of Graham had really took her emotions to a sharp turn. Lately she hadn't been getting close to Killian, she had been trying to ignore him as much as she could, she didn't want to get close to him now, especially after a man she cared for had just died in her arms. There were times when David would leave early to go check up on Mary-margaret and her and Killian would be left alone, those were the awkward moments. Killian had tried to talk to her a few times but she would come up with a lame excuse saying she was busy or making him go for a coffee run. She frowned, she was pathetic.

Killian had tried to get Will's attention by whispering his name, trying to talk to him without anybody hearing. But Will didn't want to talk to him. "Look, mate, I don't want you in here anymore than you do. So, if you want to get out, just tell us why you broke into Granny's drunk off your arse with Alice In Wonderland" Killian spoke firmly with an arched brow and left hand in pocket. Once the curse was beginning to weaken the feeling in his left hand had started to disappear, he could barely feel a pinch now.

Will scoffed and shook his head, "Like you care."

"I care more than you think" Killian spat back. He had a son now, he now knew how Liam had felt over Will...how he should of felt over Will, but he didn't long ago. But now he did, he cared about Will and he wanted him to be apart of his family once the curse broke, perhaps even before. He waited for a reply, waited for almost a full two minutes but without getting any response he turned around and started walking back towards his desk.

Will watched his uncle slump back into his chair with his feet up, he rolled his eyes. "Alright fine!" Will spat immediately as he flung out of his cot and marched over to the cell bars where he placed his hands on the cold dark metal. "Me father, he had passed away some time ago, and me guess me never fully got over it, so me was feeling very much down that night and decided to open up a bottle of whiskey. Before me knew it, me was picking the lock to Granny's and tumbling inside."

"And what about the book? Not every day that a grown man reads a child's fairytale" Emma asked, hearing the entire story from her office. She picked up the book and placed it in front of her face for her prisoner to see.

Will shrugged, "Reminds me of an old friend."

Emma nodded as she started flipping through pages, "Would that friend be Alice?" She joked showing a page of a sweet young blonde girl in a sky blue dress that just reached past her knees.

Killian noticed the pain behind Will's eyes, not the pain he seen when they were having their argument over what Killian did all those years ago. This pain was something else, the pain he seen in his very own eyes each morning he looked in the mirror after losing Emma.

"Can you let me the bloody hell out now?" Will asked harshly.

"I don't think so" Emma chuckled stepping out from her office, "Just because you told me about why you broke in doesn't mean I'm lettin you off that easy... _mate_...you still broke in, and you still have to do your time."

"Oh bugger off!" Will spat.

"Hey! Don't speak towards the lady like that!" Killian spat up. As soon as he got the words out he immediately felt guilty, that wasn't going to make Will like him again, that would just push him away.

David got up and walked over to Killian, not wanting an argument to break out in the station between prisoner and deputy. "Hey, don't worry, he's not worth it" He whispered into the other deputies ear as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Emma watched the two men whisper in silence as Killian controlled his anger that had sprung to the surface. She sighed, it's not like she wanted to ignore him, she just couldn't lose him and if she never has a real relationship with him then she won't lose him because she wouldn't have anything to lose. She frowned, no she had everything to lose, she would lose a love, a friend, everything, she would lose her everything. Killian was her...everything. It was weird to say it, but that's how she felt, that's what she thought she felt at least.

Killian cleared his throat, not knowing if he was welcome in her office or not. Their relationship was confusing all the time. One minute they're good friends, the next their kissing and flirting with each other and then the next they're ignoring one another because it's just too awkward to be around each other. But he loved her.

Emma's eyes glared over to the tall dark handsome man that stood leaned up against her door frame. Gods did she ever want to kiss him right now.

"I'm going to Granny's, want anything?" Killian asked.

"Oh, um, I'll just take my usual...thanks" Emma said with a fake smile.

Killian nodded as he left, heading towards the entrance of the station. It was snowing outside, the cold breeze was getting stronger and stronger everyday. It wasn't as cold as Boston's winters but it was still pretty cold, cold enough that the roads would freeze over night and small icicles started to form on the edges of roofs. He decided to walk, clear his head a bit from everything that had happened in the last two weeks.

David watched as Killian left the station, immediately spinning his chair around in a complete circle and staring at her until she noticed.

Emma looked side to side, she felt the eyes that stared deeply into her soul. "Can I help you David?" She asked.

"Why have you been avoiding Killian?" David asked placing his hands behind his head, leaning back into his chair. He had grown to like the man more and more each day, but it seemed like it was the complete opposite for Emma, she was pushing him away.

"What do you mean? I'm not" She said to her deputy as he then raised both his eyebrows at her, telling her that he knew she was lying to him. "Alright fine...I just...Graham died in my arms just two weeks ago, a man I cared about! Everybody I've ever trust left and abandoned me! I grew up alone, if I got close to him...He would eventually be like everyone else and just...disappear" She said bowing her head down as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were starting to sting at her eyes from the memory of her dying friend in her arms.

David stood up, approaching her and going to sit on the edge of her desk. He put on his stern parent face that he had gotten use to using on her a few times before. "Emma...Killian isn't like everybody else, he actually seems like a good man, you said so yourself. He cares a lot about you, I can see it in his face, he wants to get close to you but he's scared you'll just push him away. Killian won't die in your arms, he won't abandon you like everybody else has and he definitely won't leave you alone" He reassured the grown women he looked down too as a daughter, although he wasn't even old enough to be her father. Twenty two.

Emma smiled weakly, she wanted to believe him, one half of her did and the other didn't. How would she know for sure he wouldn't abandon her, she did trust him, she really did, but she was wrong once before about Graham. " _But Killian isn't Graham_ " She kept telling herself. "And just a few weeks ago you were trying to keep me away from him" She said shaking her head.

"What can I say, me and Killy got bromance going on" David joked as he chuckled.

"Killy?" Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I tell you, if you don't hurry up and give him a chance I will" David said wiggling his eyebrows as a joke as he made the blonde laugh, he loved seeing her happy.

* * *

Regina walked down the sidewalk, confident smile spread across her face. She was going towards the school, a plan in mind on tricking Henry to show her the book. She would act kind and sweet to him, pretend she wasn't the Evil Queen that she feared he knew her as. What was she saying, of course that little brat knew, his father was Captain Hook and he had given Ms. Swan pages from his book.

By the time she had gotten to the school all the kids were gone except for one kid in particular. Henry. She approached the young man with a wide friendly smile on her face. Huddling her jacket closer to her petite body as the cold winter breeze swept over her.

An ambulance was suddenly heard off in the distance. Good that was one down, one more to go.

"Henry" She called out in her most friendly voice with her smile still on her face. She hadn't been this nice since...well since she rescued that no good for nothing Snow White from her run away horse.

Henry looked up from the bench that he sat on outside of the school. His father was suppose to have picked him up half an hour ago and he still hadn't showed up yet. Henry thought he was just running late. "Oh, hi" Said Henry, not sounding very pleased to see the women in front of him.

"Where's your father? School ended half an hour ago?" The mayor asked, pretending to feel concerned, even though she knew exactly where the pirate was.

"Um...he's running late" Henry lied, he really didn't know where he was.

"Is that so? You'd think he would make sure to pick up his son" She said, trying not to sound to much like a bitch.

"He's been very busy lately, with his job and other personal things" He replied back to her, looking down at the closed book that was held tightly in the palms of his cotton mittens.

"Well, until he arrives, how about I stay here with you, keep you company" Regina stated as she walked over to the bench and sat down, placing her hands in the deep pockets on her long coat. "So, what's that?" She asked as she nodded down at the brown leather book.

Henry looked down into his hands, "Oh, it's just my book, something to do I guess, not very interesting" He lied, he couldn't tell the truth, not to her at least.

Mary-margaret was getting ready to leave the school and go home. She had her long grey coat on, her blue crochet hat and a pair of blue mittens on her delicate hands. The snow was starting to fall harder by the minute and all she wanted was to get home to her Prince, snuggle up next to a fire and drink a nice hot mug of steaming hot cocoa. When she stepping outside after finding her keys in her purse, she seen that Henry was still here which was strange since Killian had usually come to get him by now and if he couldn't he would get Ruby, Emma or David to pick him up. Regina was with him. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Emma, hey, is Killian there?" Mary-margaret asked once the sheriff answered her phone.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left a few hours for Granny's, why?" Emma asked as she bit down on a blue pen. The pen broke and ended up spraying all over white blouse, causing her to curse out loud and David to burst out laughing.

"What's going on over there?" asked Mary-margaret as she listened to the rescue and watched Regina sweet talk Henry.

"Just a small accident" Emma said trying to whip off the ink but only making it worse, "Shit!-Anyway, why you asking about Killian?"

"Henry's still sitting outside waiting for him to pick him up" said the teacher as she watched Regina tap on Henry's book.

Emma sighed, "Alright, I'll be there in a bit, watch him for me." Hanging up the phone she pulled on her red fleece jacket, grey wool hat, and a pair of thick wool mittens to keep her hands warm. Her nerves started to go off, it wasn't like Killian to just vanish in mid air, and she knew that he wouldn't abandon his son. Where could he be? It's been three hours since he had left.

"Where you off to?" David asked, spinning around in his chair as he seen the blonde rushing to get out the door.

"Mary-margaret just called, said that Killian didn't pick up Henry today so I'm going to get him" Emma spoke as she went to grab her keys that she had flung in the top drawer of her desk this morning.

"That's not like Killian, he hasn't returned back from Granny's either" David spoke, starting to get a little worried.

"Looks like pretty boy got into some trouble" Will spoke from his cell, giving the deputy and sheriff a smirk as they looked at him.

Emma tried to ignore the man as much as she could, but it was hard, she was really worrying. "Alright, well I'll be back in a bit, watch the station while I'm gone and keep all eyes on our smart-ass prison here." And with that she stepped out the door and into the cold air, going into her big and driving off towards the school.

* * *

Regina had been sitting with Henry for almost ten minutes now, she hadn't noticed the teacher that was hiding in her car, she was too busy on trying to let Henry she her his book. "So, how about while we wait, you show me your book."

Henry looked up at the Mayor, he knew she was trying to trick him into letting her see the story. "Why? It's just an old book about fairy tales, nothing special" She said.

"I've always been interested in fairytales, I like to think that they're trying to tell us something" Regina said sternly.

"Yeah, like you're the Evil Queen that sent everybody here in a curse for you to get your happy ending" Henry muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing" Henry said, "If you want to hear a story, I have a great one" He had an idea, "Once Upon A Time, there use to be a vengeful pirate that cared about nothing more than to skin himself a crocodile, but one day when he was helping out the Evil Queen's mother retrieve a magical compass that would let her go or do anything she desired he came across a beautiful princess, her mother and her mother's friend. At first the pirate and princess hated each other, couldn't even be around one another without picking up a fight, she even tied him to a tree and let him almost get eaten by ogres. But as time went on and that pirate went against the Evil Queen's mother, he found himself falling for the princess each and every day so when he finally got the courage to tell her, he found out she felt the same way. Many years later they got married but their wedding was interrupted by the queen, threatening to take away their happy endings and that's exactly what she did, once the princess had given birth to a baby boy a curse was coming, so the pirate took his son and escaped to a world without magic to return ten years later and save his family!" Henry spat in the woman's face, it was her fault he didn't have a mother.

Regina's friendly smile went to a evil smirk, she knew it, this little brat and his guyliner father were trying to break her curse, "You won't break it Henry...atleast not now anyway."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Henry's face fell, the way the Mayor spoke was dark and eerie, almost like something you'd hear out of a horror movie.

"You'll see" She smirked.

"Henry!" Emma shouted from across the street as she seen the Mayor sitting with the young boy. Something inside of her clicked, it was like a rage of protectiveness, like she had to protect Henry, it was almost like a motherly feeling.

Henry glanced once more at the Mayor, giving her a cold dark look of his own, telling her that he wasn't afraid before he ran across the street, almost slipping on ice as he got to the passenger side of the yellow bug that was parked alongside the road.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as soon as the young dark haired boy got into her but, she wanted to know what the Mayor had said to her...Killian's son. The only feedback she got was a small shoulder shrug, that made her even more suspicious. As she looked back across the road, barely seeing anything from all the snow that was starting to fall, she noticed that the Mayor had vanished, no longer there. Suddenly her phone rang as an ambulance went swooping by towards the hospital with it's lights on. She didn't recognize the number, "Hello, Sheriff Swan."

"Ms. Swan, we're afraid to alarm you but it seems that your deputy Killian Jones has been in an accident, we think you should hurry down here, we usually don't like to discuss things over the phone" The women on the other end said.

Emma's face went blank and everything around her, every noise, every object, every moving car suddenly stopped. Killian got in an accident, the only thing she could hear was the vibrating of the other woman's voice on the phone. Without even responding to the women she hung up, fastened her seatbelt and stepped on the gas, not caring about the icy roads, she had to get to the hospital and see what was wrong with Killian. The worse just kept playing in her mind, what if it was severe and he didn't survive, she would lose him. A single tear started to stream down her cheek as she wiped it away.

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked as he held tightly onto the seat, confused on what was happening.

Oh shit! She had been thinking so much about what could have happened to Killian she forgot that Henry was in the car. How would she explained to a ten year old that their father was in an accident. "Um...Henry, your father...well...um...there was an accident" She spoke as she tried to hold back the lum that was formed in her throat.

"Is he alright?" Henry asked, not caring about anything else.

"I hope so kid" She didn't want to say yes because if he really wasn't then that would kill him, he wa too young to understand.

By the time they arrived at the hospital the sun was almost under the horizon, the sky was a mixture of purples, blues and blacks. Emma immediately dashed out her big and ran inside with Henry in tow. Tears had formed in her eyes and her heart was pounding out of her chest, her breathing even got heavier, she was panicking.

"I-I'm here about...K-Killian Jones" Emma said trying to catch her breath.

"Ms. Swan right?" The main desk lady asked as Emma nodded, "Alright well, it seems that Killian had been walking across the street and was struck by a black mercedes, doctors are doing everything they can to stable him, but when they made it to the sight he had already lost a lot of blood."

Emma's eyes suddenly started to fill up as the women spoke, "Is he going to survive?"

"Like I said, doctors are doing everything they can right now" She spoke, she could see how glassy the woman's eyes had gotten and then she seen the young boy run in behind her, "Oh, and paramedics found this on him...thought you might like it" She went threw a drawer and pulled out a small yellow post it note and passed it to Emma.

"Is my father alright?" Henry asked looking between the nurse and Emma with nothing but concern in his eyes.

Emma pushed the yellow note inside the pocket of her fleece coat, walking slowly over to the boy and kneeling in front of him. "Henry...your father is being well taken care of, doctors are doing everything they can to help him out alright" She said holding the boy's shoulders firmly as she watched the tears swell up into his eyes.

Henry was scared for his father's life, what had happened? Was he ever going to make it? This was the Evil Queens doing, he just knew it! It seemed weird how she just suddenly shows up when his father went missing, trying to get close to him. Tears started to pour down his face and Emma wiped them away with her thumb. He fell into the woman's arms, wrapping his own around her, his grip was weak, he was weak. "Is he...going to...die?" Henry asked through tears.

Emma squeezed the boy as tightly as she could, placing her hand at the nape of his neck, "Your father is a strong man Henry, he will get through this, he will fight, because he needs to come back to you, to me...to everybody that loves him." She pulled away, looking into the boys emerald green eyes that were strangely the same shade as hers, "He's a survivor." She whispered pulling the boy in for one more quick hug.

"I'm here for Killian Jones" A feminine voice said from behind the embracing mother and son.

Emmas eyes went dark, that voice was familiar, too familiar. Letting go of Henry gently and standing up she seen the women. Madame Mayor.

* * *

The day had spread into night and the hours seemed like centuries as Emma sat with her face in her hands and the feeling of David's hand making small circles on her back. She had called up David and Mary-margaret when she had found out about Killian asking to come to the hospital after explaining everything to them. Henry had sat next to Mary-margaret, looking over the pages in his book of Captain Hook, his tears dripped down onto the page, Emma wondered what was so important about that book.

Regina had gone to get coffee after she had kept yawning, she was going to stay at the hospital until she was informed on what happened to Killian. If he died or if he survived, if he survived, well then she would have to go down to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and swear to him that he had not hitten him hard enough.

"Emma it's alright, Killian will get through this, he's a strong man" Mary-margaret told the blonde that sat next to her, sniffling from all the crying.

"I know, but what if he doesn't what if he…" She stopped, she couldn't bare to make Henry worry even more.

"Well, if that happens then know that me and David will always be here for you" She said comfortingly.

Emma looked to the small boy that sat two seats away, "What about Henry?"

"We would all help out Henry," David said, "But we can't think about that until we know for sure what's going on."

Emma nodded her head and took a deep breath. She was over worrying herself, but she didn't care,all she cared about was Killian surviving and being able to tell him how she felt, she had to now, after almost losing him.

Mary-margaret had noticed how Regina was watching Henry from across the room, it worried her on how obsessed she was with the boy and his father. "Um, Emma...can I speak to you in private?" she asked.

"Sure" Emma breathed out as she picked herself up with her remaining strength and walked over to an empty area, where nobody could hear them, "What is it?"

"Do you know why Regina is even here?" She questioned.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, when I picked up Henry at the school Regina had been there and when I found out about Killian I rushed to the hospital and she showed up shortly after."

Mary-margaret's eyes narrowed, "This morning she showed up to my class and started asking questions about Henry and Killian."

"Like what?" Emma suddenly felt the same rage she had build inside her when she seen Regina sitting with Henry on the school bench.

"Asking about his hobbies and if he was a good kid and stuff" Marry-margaret informed her, "I just said that he was a good student and that he was unique."

Emma nodded as her eyes narrowed, "Well, thanks for telling me." She stormed off into the waiting area where everybody else was. Mary-margaret went and sat next to Henry, trying to distract the boy from everything that was going on. "Regina can I talk to you?" She asked as the Mayor looked over and got up, smirking as she walked around the corner where Emma had been waiting for her.

"Reading your book again I see" Mary-margaret said as she sat next to the young tearful boy. The only response she had gotten was a slow nod. "What makes this book so special? I'm always seeing you around with it."

Henry looked up at the short haired raven teacher, he knew he could trust her but he was scared, what if Regina found out he told her and then went after her? Well she wouldn't if she didn't know. "Um...can I tell you a secret and promise not tell anybody?" He asked, wanting to make sure he could trust her.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Everybody in my storybook is real, they all live here in Storybrooke" Henry said.

"Oh really? And who my some of them be?" She asked thinking that the boy was only playing with his imagination.

Henry flipped to a page of a Queen and King with a Pregnant Princess and Pirate, "This is you, you're Snow White and David is Prince Charming, you're also the mother of Emma, she's married to Captain Hook who is my dad."

"Oh, Henry, this is all incredible" She said with a soft smile on her face, playing along, not wanting to hurt the boy more by telling him that wasn't true.

"What is it you want Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she turned the corner, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's come to my intention that you suddenly have an interest in Henry" Emma stated firmly.

"Well, as Mayor it's my job to know everything about my citizens" Regina informed.

"Oh really? Or are you just some crazy psychopath bitch" Emma said getting into Regina's face, "It's awfully strange how you showed up to the hospital only minutes after I just found out about Killian."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Are you saying that I had something to do with what happened to your secret lover being in the hospital?"

"Secret lover? Killian is my deputy and if I find out your intentions towards Killian or his son will cause them any danger then you better know I will lock your ass up faster than you can say Madame Mayor" Emma threatened about to walk away.

"May I inform you Ms. Swan that you are not Henry's mother, he is not your son" Regina spat back to the women.

"Yes he is! He is my son!" Emma shouted that it made made all the doctors and nurses look over at her.

"Oh really? So you gave birth to him? You raised him from the day he was born? You endured every tantrum and changed every diaper and healed every scrape and bruise?" Regina asked. Emma was silent and just looked at her, "Exactly Ms. Swan you are not his mother, you just met him three weeks ago." She said as she then walked off, giving the sheriff one last look before going and sitting in her seat.

Emma watched as the mayor walked off, she was right, she didn't raise Henry, she never changed any diapers or endured any of his tantrums or even healed any scrape or bruise, she wasn't his mother, but she felt so close to him, she felt the pull that a mother would feel towards her own.

"Ms. Swan?" A nurse came in to the waiting room.

Emma stepped around the corner and rushed over to the nurse, her heart had suddenly started beating ten times faster. "Yes? That's me, is Killian going to be alright?"

"Doctors say that he is now stable, although his heart rate isn't as high as it should be and his blood flow is still declining a little bit, those could change in a matter of minutes, we could lose him or he could be well and healthy tomorrow"

"C-can I see him?" Emma asked, seeing how Henry was still busy with Mary-margaret and didn't even notice the nurse that came in.

The nurse nodded and brought Emma into a small room. The room only had a chair in the corner, machines, and bed and the man she was hoping would be alright. Limp in his bed and unctuous.

Emma slowly walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the man who looked like he was beaten with a metal pipe. His face was cut and bruised, and his left arm was wrapped in a cast, the nurse said it was broken, he looked helpless. "Killian, I'm so sorry, I should have never been avoiding you the past two weeks, I was just scared, scared of losing somebody else that I cared deeply for, but it seems like I'm too late and I already did lose you," She spoke as the tears started to come, "Ever since you and Henry arrived I've had this feeling that I knew you before, there's this pull that just pushes me towards you, I can't stay away, I want to protect Henry from the world" She said as she sobbed. Her legs grew weak and she suddenly fell down to the floor as she gripped onto the man's cut hand. She wished he would squeeze back but there was nothing just the motion of the blankets going up and down from his breathing.

She reached in her pocket for something to wipe away the tears with but then felt paper, remembering the note the nurse passed her. Taking it out she turned it over where she seen Killian's hand writing, _I will not give up on you, I will fight until I have you once again -Killian,_ That made Emma smile. "I won't give up on you either, Killian" She whispered to herself as she suddenly felt the energy to pick herself up and look down at the man's face once again. "I love you" She whispered as she then bent down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his soft lips.

Suddenly the machines started to beep, going crazy, making Emma back up. She didn't touch anything and she was getting nervous and scared.

Dr. Whale ran into the room immediately with a crew of nurses behind him. He rushed up to Killian and looked up at the machines. "This is very unusual in somebody that has this much damage to their body. His heart rate is going back to normal and his blood flow is evening out" Dr. Whale said.

"What's happening?" David asked as he rushed into the room with Mary-margaret and Henry.

"His heart rate and blood flow is going back to normal" Emma said as she gave the group a smile.

"So, my dad's going to be alright?" Henry asked.

"If his heart rate stays normal and everything goes smoothly then yes, he should be fine, although it may take him some time to wake up" Dr. Whale explained.

Emma kneeled down to Henry and grabbed him into her arms, feeling the warmth roll off of the boy's body, everything was going to be alright, her Killian was going to alright.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If any of you are confused Emma is twenty eight as her cursed age but her real age is eighteen. If you have anymore questions or are confused please ask me so I can explain. Thank you, tell me what you thought of this very sad and depressing chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hansel And Gretel

**AN: I do not own OUAT, although I wish I did!**

 **If you're confused on how my version of the curse works please read this and I will explain. Regina's curse was meant to take away everybody's happy endings and it did, just in different ways. Mary-margaret and David (Snow and Charming) There happy ending was to have another baby, but when the curse was active and strong, before Killian came they didn't think they had any children and thought they never would because the curse wouldn't let them and it destroyed them inside. Emma's happy ending was her having a completed family with Killian and Henry but that was taken away for her to believe that she had no family and grew up an orphan. killian's happy ending was Emma but that was taken away with the curse also and he had to raise Henry on his own.**

 **This curse changed everybody's memories into thinking they were somebody completely different and it also changed the way they see their self, like Ashley (Ella) believes she's nine teen instead of thirty two (made up age) and Mary-margaret and David think they're twenty seven instead of Thirty six (made up age again). Emma believes she grew up in the foster system and that she's twenty eight instead of eighteen. Ruby believes she's in her twenties as well.**

 **This chapter will have some CaptainSwan but I wanted to mostly make this a DaddyCharming, WhiteSwan and Swanbeliever chapter to show the relationship between mother, father and daughter.**

 **Chapter 8: Hansel and** **Gretel**

Three days had gone by since Killian had gone in the hospital. He had been recovering very well, still he hadn't woken up though, doctors said he could wake up any day now. Emma had been taking care of Henry until Killian could return home and so far everything was going smoothly, she would bring him out to Granny's for lunch and supper, they would go for walks and go to the jungle gym that Henry now called his castle. Henry had told her the story that he told Regina, where he believed that Emma was his mother and that she had to help break some curse, she just went along with it, pretending to be the princess in the story, since she really wished she was, a princess that had a family and was married to the former pirate Captain Hook who was suppose to be Killian, that just made it even better.

Emma was just sitting next to the hospital bed, looking at the badly bruised Killian Jones. Henry had gone down the road to the Pharmasave, said that he needed some air and to be away from this hospital room since he couldn't bare to see his father all broken and bruised anymore. All Emma could think about was how she couldn't wait to see those bright blue ocean eyes once again, and just to jump inside of his arms and hold him close.

Emma looked down at her deputy with tears in her eyes she gripped his hand slightly and took a soft breath, "Killian, I'm right here, I'll always be here for you and Henry," She began, "Henry has been nothing but a sweet little boy, I've been taking care of him and he's been telling me all about this curse" A soft chuckle escaped her lips, "I guess me and you are married and he's our son, apparently Snow White's daughter aka me married the rebellious Captain Hook" She joked with a soft smile to her lips. "I just wish you could wake up Killian, I miss you, and I want to be with you" A tear started to drip down her cheek and down onto Killian's own hand.

"I...love you...Emma" Killian muttered out through his sleep, making Emma jump up and place a hand onto his face.

"Killian? Killian! Are you awake!" She couldn't believe when she heard that he loved her but she didn't care about that, Killian spoke for the first time since he had got here, could he be waking up? She cupped her hands on his face, just waiting for those beautiful blue eyes to be opened and staring into her soul. But nothing happened. All of a sudden her phone rang. "S-Sheriff Swan" Emma muttered in the phone, she was paying more attention to Killian than what the other person was saying on the phone.

"Sheriff Swan...Henry...Stole...Two kids...Pharmasave" Was all Emma was able to make out from the other end.

"What?" Hearing Henry and stole in the same sentence was not what she wanted to hear.

"Henry was caught stealing along with two kids at my Pharmasave" Mr. Clark said on the other end.

Emma's eyes shot open, as she was still glued onto Killian's blank sleepless face. Henry stealing? That did not sound right at all, Henry was a sweet and caring boy, a gentleman...just like his father. "...I'll be right down there" She said as she placed one small peck on Killian's head.

* * *

Henry was able to get away from the hospital, just get away from everything. He couldn't bare to look back at his father for any longer and see all the scratches and bruises that his body endured over the accident. Other than his father being in the hospital the past few days, he was pretty good, he got to spend time with Emma, and got to see the person she was. He enjoyed staying with her, he hoped that once the curse broke him, Emma and his father would be able to find a place to be a family.

As he walked into the Pharmasave he noticed a stack of comic books, maybe that was just what he needed to distract himself from everything else that he had to worry about. Picking up a comic about the hulk he opened it up and started to read, immediately getting soaked up into it.

"Whatcha reading?" A girl said from behind Henry as he spun around and seen a much older girl with long blonde hair and she was wearing what looked to be their school uniform. He hadn't noticed this girl before.

Henry hesitated for a second, this was the first time anybody from this town had talked to him that was actually his age, "The Hulk VS Wolverine."

"I'm Ava, I think I've seen you around school," She said with a smile, "You're in Mrs. Nolan's class right?" Ava asked as Henry nodded. She noticed how happy he looked, he mustn't of had many friends, at least when she seen him around he was all alone. "This is my brother Nicholas" She said as a boy around Henry's age approached the side of her, he had dark hair and was much shorter.

"Hi" Said Nicholas as he nodded towards Henry, giving him a big friendly smile. Henry returned the smile as well, "Come on Ava lets go."

"Do you wanna come hang out for a bit?" Ava asked Henry as Nicholas started walking towards the store sliding doors.

"Oh, sure…" Henry smiled as he placed the comic book back on the shelves and through his backpack that held his Storybook over his shoulder, he was happy he was finally making friends in this small cursed town. Walking towards the doors with Ava on his side he couldn't wait to see what kind of fun they would do.

"Hold it right there!" Mr. Clark shouted as he held out a hand in front of the group of three. Mr. Clark had an allergy issue so his voice was muffled from his throat and nose being clogged and he kept sneaking. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose.

"W-what? I didn't do anything" Henry didn't understand.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me! Show me your bag" Mr. Clark pointed to the boys bag as he watched Henry carefully slip it off his shoulder and pass it over to him. Opening it up, he reached inside and pulled out a handful of candy, "Can you explain this to me then?"

"I didn't take it…" Henry looked over to the brother and sister he thought were going to be his friends, they were glancing looks at each others and were swallowing hard, "That's why you were talking to me, so your brother could sneak that into my bag" He was hurt, he thought he was actually starting to become somebody.

"Henry...I'm shocked, and you two...just who do you think you are?" Mr. Clark asked as he turned to face the siblings before he descended behind his desk and picked up the phone.

Henry's face fell, he knew he was going to call Emma, he had just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for something he didn't do or didn't even know was happening. If his father were here, he wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

"Alright Killian, I need to go figure something out with our...your son" She said as she gently squeezed the man's hand before letting go and walking out the door, glancing back one last time to see the man she loved still asleep.

By the time she had arrived to the Pharmasave, she seen Henry with two other children, Mr. Clark and...Regina. "Henry, what happened?" Emma asked as she walked in taking off her mittens that blocked her hands from the winter cold, "And Regina, you can go back and do whatever you were doing, this isn't really your place of work."

"Ms. Swan, may I remind you that I can fire you and find a new sheriff" Regina sneered, "Besides I was in the store when I heard everything happening" She was really watching Henry, watching every move he did, making sure he wasn't breaking the curse without his father.

Henry looked up at the women, he wanted to run behind Emma and protect himself from the Evil Queen.

"Sheriff Swan, sorry to disrupt your day, but I caught Henry stealing, thought you'd like to know since you're watching him for right now" He said as he motioned her over to the front desk where a bunch of things laid on the surface, bread, milk, candy, vegetables everything.

Emma gave a stern look down at Henry, she didn't believe Henry would steal anything. "Henry, did you steal anything?" She asked as the boy shook his head.

"Of course it wasn't him...it was obviously those two" Regina said in a dark stern voice.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, of course she knew it wasn't Henry, her lie detector wasn't going off, but this Mayor was getting on her last nerve,"Madame Mayor, I have a job here to do, so may you please just go home!"

"You don't order me around prin...sheriff," Regina spat back, she was ruler of this realm and nobody, not even Snow White's daughter was going to take that from her, "Besides I have to go anyway, take care of those miscreants" And with that she left the Pharmasave with a smirk on her face she had a plan in mind, an evil plan, If she couldn't make Killian and Henry leave, then she'd have to get Emma to approach the town line, that would work just as good, without her the curse would be missing it's only way of breaking.

Emma turned around and waited for the Mayor to leave before she turned back to Mr. Clark and the siblings who she knew were behind this. "Did you call their parents?" She asked looking over at the siblings who seemed frightened but strong.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected" Mr. Clark said through a stuffy nose.

Emma turned back to the kids raising one of her eyebrows, she knew who would have been better at that gesture...Killian. "Did you give Mr. Clark a fake number?" She asked sternly as the store owner walked off. Ava and Nicholas both shook their head as they bit down on their lips, she could tell they were nervous, "Then why's it disconnected?"

"Because our parents couldn't pay the bill" Ava said softly as she gave Emma a sad pleading look.

Emma looked into the children's eyes one last time before turning towards the counter where Mr. Clark had started to put the items in a shopping basket, getting ready to put them away. Then she noticed the different things, things a child wouldn't try to steal. "You guys were just trying to help out, huh?" The kids nodded weakly.

"Please, please don't arrest us" Ava begged as she watched the sheriff look over the items, "It'll just make things worse for our parents."

Emma looked between the siblings one last time, she could tell something wasn't right but she just didn't know what exactly. "Mr. Clark...I'll take whatever they stole" Even though she felt as if something was wrong she felt remorse for the children and wanted to help them out, like she wished people would have done for her.

"But sheriff…" Mr. Clark got cut off.

Emma took out her wallet, passing the man enough that would cover for everything, "Please" She begged as the man took her money and started to bag the items. When Mr. Clark finally finished bagging everything Emma took the two bags in hand and started walking out to the sheriff car, "Come on, I'll bring you home" She said as Ava and Nicholas both glanced at her before following behind, what were they suppose to do now. When they all got into the car and Ava had told them the address of their house, Emma started the engine and drove off, the three sat in silence after that. The house was one story, grey, big windows in front that probably lit up the entire level. The house seemed quite, which was a bit odd to Emma, usually family homes seemed lit up. "Is this it?" Emma asked as she parked on the side of the road, turning around to look at Ava and Nicholas as they nodded.

She wanted to go in and explain to the parents what had happened at the Pharamasave, and explain that they were in no trouble at all, but when she unbuckled her seat belt and opened up the door she was interrupted by Ava.

"Please, no, if our parents see you they'll be so embarrassed" Ava begged with sadness in her voice.

Emma knew the girl was trying to hide something, but what was it? She couldn't put her finger on it, so instead she closed her door, turned back to look at the two kids, dead in the eyes. Emma looked over at Henry who had climbed into the front seat so the sister and brother could sit together "Did Henry tell you about my super power?" Emma asked as she gave the kids a serious look. When Henry told her about the Princess she was suppose to be and how she had the power to tell when ever anybody lied to her, she smiled and said that was all they had in common was the superpower, nothing else.

Ava shook her head as she looked at Henry, "We just met him."

"I have the ability to tell whenever anybody is lying," Emma informed, "Tell me the truth, money problems aside, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, we're great" Ava nodded, "Can we go now?"

Emma looked between them one last time, they were lying to her. "Alright fine" She turned back around in her seat as Ava and Nicholas grabbed the two grocery bags Mr. Clark had packed and walked up to the front door of the house. Emma watched them carefully as they waved goodbye to her, she knew they were hiding something and she was going to find out, so she pretended like she was leaving and turned down the road until she wouldn't be seen from the two kids, waiting for her moment to run down the street and back to the house.

"She's gone, let's go" Ava exclaimed as her and her bother watched the sheriff leave the house. They ran to the side of the house, jumped over a gate that led into the backyard where they were hiding out in the basement of the house and unlocked the basement door. Nicholas jumped on a dirty old cot that was unmade and had pillows thrown all around it that they used for a bed while Ava took the grocery bags and started putting the boxes of food down on a old wooden shelf.

A thump came from above them on the main level of the floor, making Ava and Nicholas turn their heads and look up as they listened to what sounded like somebody walking around. Ava and Nicholas both started to climb up the ladder that lead to the main floor, when they opened the small hatch in the dirty abandoned kitchen. Ava pulled up Nicholas as they started looking around corners, walking as silently as possible.

"Why'd you guys lie to me?" Emma asked popping up behind Ava and Nicholas who got startled and jumped to see her standing there. "Where are your parents?" She questioned them.

Ava looked down at her younger brother, "...We don't have any" She said sadly.

Emma looked between them, they were orphans...like her. Emma sighed, what was she suppose to do? If they were orphans and they had nobody to take care of them then...she would have to put them into the system, the dark place she would have nightmares about. Emma pulled out her cell phone and dialed up the one person she knew could help her, "Hey, um...I have something I need help with, do you mind if I come over?"

"Of course not, me and David are just picking out colors for the baby's room" Mary-margaret cheered on the other end.

"Great...I'll see you in a bit" Emma said as she hung up and made sure Ava and Nicholas followed her to the car. What was she suppose to do with them? She couldn't bare to see brother and sister go into the system and be separated from each other.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Mary-margaret and David's white farm house. It was a nice little home they had, they had big open fields, a small heard of sheep and their house was two stories high with a small balcony on the side of the master room, Emma had a lot of good memories here when they would invite her over for supper or a game night. The land was covered in a thick sheet of pure white Snow and as they pulled in it was snowing once again. Emma ended up helping Ava and Nicholas out of the car since the driveway was pure ice, she had no idea how they survived these past weeks when it's been doing nothing but snow and temperatures were freezing. She knocked and waited.

"Emma! How's everybody? How's Killian?" David said reaching out and embracing her into a hug when he answered the door.

"Oh...me and Henry are fine, Killian's still...asleep and these two need parents" Emma said stepping to the side and revealing the siblings.

David was speechless, he couldn't figure out what to say.

Mary-margaret came up to the group holding up two different shades of green, "David, you haven't picked one yet Chartreuse or seafoam?" She said holding up the two shades, "Oh, Emma, here so soon." She said wrapping the women into a hug, knowing she's been through a lot the last days, "How are you?"

"I'm good, but I need your help" Emma said as she looked over at David, indicating for him to take the kids into the kitchen.

David took a few seconds to clue in, but once he figured it out, it wasn't long before he acted. "How about us four go into the kitchen and have a little snack, yeah?" He asked motioning the kids over.

"Yes please!" Nicholas said immediately with a cheer and a pump in the air with his fist as he ran down to where he seen the kitchen. He had been starving all morning.

Emma forced a small smile on her face as she thought about how happy Henry got whenever she asked him if he wanted a snack. That boy reminded her so much of his father, the black shaggy hair, the pale white skin, the kindness and how he was pure at heart. She wished she could always have Henry living with her, but hopefully Killian would wake up and then he would have to go back to Granny's.

"Emma...what's going on?" Mary-margaret asked.

"I found them hiding out in the basement of an abandoned house," Emma began, "Do you know them? Do they go to your school?" She asked in a low voice, not wanting them to hear.

"I've seen them around but I didn't think anything was wrong" Informed Mary-margaret in a whisper.

"What am I suppose to do?" Emma asked as she started breathing heavily, "If Killian were here he would know what to do, Mary-margaret...I miss him so much...I can't do anything without him" She said as her eyes started to sting once again with tears.

Mary-margaret took Emma into another embrace, "It'll be alright, before you know it Killian will be back, he's just healing up right now," She said comfortingly, "Alright?" She lifted up Emma's head and wiped away a tear that had strayed from her now glassy eyes.

Emma nodded and gave a small smile, her and Mary-margaret weren't that close but if Emma needed something or somebody to talk to, she was the person she could count on, "just the fact that I almost lost him...makes me realize how important he is to me and something could happen to one of us out of no where."

Mary-margaret gasped, "Emma...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Emma smiled, "I...have feelings for him."

"Oh my god! That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell David! I can't believe you finally found somebody you actually like and wont turn you down!" Mary-margaret exclaimed with a bright smile.

Emma chuckled, "Alright, alright, calm down, it's not like we're getting married, besides I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"Are you kidding me!" Mary-margaret slapped the side of Emma's arm playfully, "You can just see it in his eyes how he feels about you, the way he looks at you says it all, now that is a man that would go to the end of time for you."

Emma smiled, "I hope you're right" She started to blush and think about how happy she'll be when Killian returns home. Then she remembered why she was really here and her smile went back to a frown. She opened up a school book that Henry had left at her apartment the morning of, "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, said there mother was somebody named Debby Zimmer, she died a few years ago? No one seems to know her or remember her" She asked, wondering if she could get any other kind of information about them.

Mary-margaret narrowed her eyes, thinking if she knew a Debby Zimmer...she didn't. "And the father?"

"There is none. At least not one that they know of," She said as an image of Henry popped into her mind, he didn't know his mother, or at least his real mother, to him she was his mother.

Mary-margaret felt sorry for the kids, but there wasn't much she could do. "What about social services?" She waited for a moment for Emma to answer, and then she seen that look, the look that said she didn't know because she never called, "You didn't report them."

"If I report them, I can't help them, they go into the system" Emma whispered through a crack in her voice as she thought about the time she was in the system.

"The system that's suppose to help" Informed Mary-margaret.

"Yeah, says the women who wasn't in it," Emma whispered, "Do you know what happens in those places? They get thrown into homes where they are nothing but a meal ticket, these families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work they get sent right back and put into another home and it just keeps getting repeated." That's what had happened to her, all those nights in bed crying for her mother and father, crying to just be loved, if only she could remember how long she was exactly in that hell, "They never helped, at least not the ones I was in."

"So, we're just going to adopt them?" Mary-margaret questioned shacking her head.

Emma looked at her with pleading eyes, about to get on her hands and knees to start begging.

"Emma...no, me and David are already having a baby" She informed as she placed a hand over the small swell that started to show in her stomach.

Emma took a deep breath, "...I don't know what else to do, if I report them to social services, they could be separated, I don't want to be the one that separated them from each other because I had no other choice but to, I want to find their father, they don't know him, he may not know they exist..."

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them" Asked Mary-margaret.

Emma hesitated, "I don't know, but I have to try, if I don't then..." She was so busy worrying over her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the small footsteps coming from behind her.

"We're going to be separated?!" Ava exclaimed through her tears as she panted making Emma turn around and her face turned pale, "Please, we can't be separated, we're all each other has" She begged as she turned around to look at Nicholas who had been peaking around the corner with David placing his hands on the boys shoulders.

Mary-margaret smiled at the sight, soon that would be their own son or daughter.

"No! That's not going to happen, I promise" Emma said shacking her head.

"Please, please don't let it" Ava begged.

Emma nodded before Ava had ran into her arms and gave her a hug, she was really counting on her to find a way for them to stay together. She knew she had to find these kids father, so that meant she had to have a trip down to city hall and get the kids birth certificate. "Henry" She called out for the boy who had sneaked into the kitchen. When she seen the small boy she wished she could call hers she knelt down in front of him, "I'm going to find their father, can you stay here with them?" When she seen the boy nod she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before darting out the door.

* * *

"Excuse me...I'm looking for the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer" Emma said as she walked through the doors and seen a man sitting behind a large dark desk. The man was tall with white hair and wrinkles, he had dressed in a suit with no tie and he sat around what looked like thousands of documents.

"Of course, just fill out this form...in triplicate and just wait right here" The man said kindly as he stamped all three pages and then walked over to a filing cabinet and started searching for the papers that Emma had requested. After a couple of moments of searching he found their was nothing, then he checked his computer, "I'm sorry, it seems like those documents had already been taken out.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "By who?"

* * *

"You took out their birth certificates?" Emma asked as she walked into Regina's office immediately.

Regina smirked, "Of course I did Ms. Swan, you weren't doing your job so I went a head and did it for you." She got up from her desk and walked over to her, "I found out everything I had to anyway" She handed over both files of the children.

Emma took them, "I was getting to it" She informed in a stern voice.

"Really? Because while you were "Getting to it" I was actually finding a foster home for them...which I did" informed Regina.

"Storybrooke has a foster home?" Emma didn't know that and she should have known, she was sheriff after all, she was suppose to know every building around the small town.

"No, but Boston does," Regina said as she walked back over to her desk, "Now, I couldn't find any foster homes that could take both a boy and a girl, but I found two, a boys home and a girls home...They have to be there by seven tonight."

"What? You're separating them? But I promised I wouldn't" Emma said walking over to the desk and explaining to the mayor that they couldn't be separated, they needed each other.

"Well, then maybe you should stop making promises you can't keep," Regina snapped, "Remember you wanted to be sheriff Ms. Swan, and being sheriff means having to do things you don't want to."

"Yes, but they need each other, they are scared Madame Mayor, they've had each other everyday since their mother died, they've fought every day to survive because they had nobody but each other...you can't separate brother and sister."

Regina sighed, "Oh, I'm not, you are" She said, "Now if you mind Ms. Swan, I have a lot of work I need to tend to. Remember they have to be in Boston by seven!"

Emma sighed as she hit the files on her legs and walked out. She was so scared that she wouldn't even be able to find these kids father and that they would have to be separated. She had to figure out something.

* * *

Emma had drove over to the hospital, she needed to see him and make sure everything was going to be alright. So far everything was, except for the fact that she had to figure out who Ava and Nicholas's father was before seven tonight. When she got to Killian's room, she had searched through the documents thoroughly but she couldn't find anything about who their father was or could be, it was already things that Emma knew. She was starting to get frustrated because what if she couldn't find their father, what if their father was no longer around or what if he lived on the other side of Maine, she didn't have enough time to drive all over Maine and search for this father.

Emma slammed her fists on the rests of the chair she was sitting in, "Killian, what do I do!"

Killian could hear everything she was saying, he could sense the distress in her voice. He wanted to wake up and say something but he couldn't, something was holding him back. It was all his fault that he was in the hospital anyway, if he hadn't been so upset that Emma had been ignoring him and stormed out the station using Granny's as an excuse then he wouldn't of gotten hit by that car that seemed awfully familiar to him. The car looked like the one that had always been parked outside of Mr. Golds Pawn Shop, at least the split second he seen it before everything happened. All he wanted to do was wake up from this coma, wrap Emma in his arms and say that he loved her, tell her everything was going to be alright, that she has this.

"I can't split those children up, they need each other...everybody needs somebody." She looked back down at the documents and searched them once more, seeing if she may have just missed something, she didn't though. She cupped her hands in her face and started breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down.

"Any luck?" Henry had walked in and seen Emma searching through documents. He had come to see how his father was making out or if he had even woken up.

"No" Breathed Emma as she looked up to see the boy, "Thought I told you to stay at Mary-margaret and David's?" She didn't really care if he left as long as he had told them where he was going, she was just really stressing out over this and would much rather be left alone.

"I know who they are." Henry took out his book and opened it to a illustration of a blonde girl and dark hair boy that looked surprisingly like Ava and Nicholas. "Brother and sister, lost, no parents. Hansel and Gretel."

Emma smiled at the boy, it was cute how he believed all this was true. "Anything in there about the dad?"

"Just that he abandoned them" Henry said as he sat at the foot of the bed his father was lying on.

"Great, sounds like a familiar story, whoever this guy is could be in Camden by now." Emma walked over to Killian and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently, her stress just seemed to disappear every time she held his hand.

Henry watched how she looked at his father, he could tell she was feeling for him. "No, he's here" He informed.

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Killian.

"Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here. No one goes, they can't because of the curse" Henry told her, at least that's what he thought. If this was a cursed town then everybody would have to stay here and nobody could enter or else it would just be like any small town.

"You and your father came here"

Henry sighed, "That's because we're different, dad's special. He was meant to find you and help break the curse. To reunite our family again."

Emma paused and looked up at Killian and over to Henry. He was so convinced that this curse was real that he didn't even see reality anymore, "Right. I forgot. You guys are the first strangers I've ever noticed anyway, but what's important is that if he's around here, I'm going to find him." Her confidants always went up whenever she was around Killian, it's like something would just spark inside of her.

Henry looked around Emma's wrist, he hadn't noticed the small golden unicorn charm that had a sapphire horn before, but he did recognize it from his story. "That bracelet, the unicorn, it was given to you by your parents at birth" Henry said, remembering the illustration in his book of the long raven haired women showing her newborn daughter the bracelet for the very first time and placing it around her wrist, of course it was to big back then, but eventually she grew to fit it.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What bracelet?" Then it caught her eye, "Oh, that bracelet." She had forgotten all about it, she hated to think that her parents only loved her enough to give her a stupid piece of jewelry but didn't love her enough to bring her to an actual hospital, they left her for dead.

"Dad gave me my baby blanket, said it was the last thing you touched before we were separated" Henry told her.

"Me? Oh right I'm your mother" It sounded weird to say but she couldn't crush his heart, he was still a young little boy with a lot to learn. Her eyes were still glued onto the unicorn bracelet, how could she not remember such a beautiful little piece? But then she got an idea from what Henry said. "Henry! I think I know how I can find their father. We have to go. Come on!" She exclaimed before she placed a kiss on Killian's forehead before running out the room with Henry.

* * *

"What's that?" Asked Nicholas with a mouth full of Mary-margaret's home made sugar cookies as he looked down at the golden charm bracelet that the sheriff was showing him and his sister.

"My charm bracelet, something I've held onto my whole life. It's the only thing I have from...my parents" Emma said, "I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation but there's something that we all have in common, we all have something that once belonged to our parents," She explained, "I want to find your father but I need your help, so what I'm asking is there anything that you've held onto?"

Ava nodded, "I might have something, but if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together right?"

"Right" Emma agreed, she didn't want to worry them right yet. Ava had held out her hand that was holding an antic object, "A compass."

"Our mother kept it, said it belonged to our father" Ava said.

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

"Did you find them? Your parents?"

"Not yet" Emma said with a weak smile as she left the house once again in search for the father she had no name to.

"Don't worry, If anybody can find your father it's Emma" Henry said with a comforting smile.

"Do you have anything from your mother?" Nicholas asked.

Henry smiled and nodded as he flung his backpack on the floor and opened it up revealing a baby blue knit blanket with the name Henry on the side. When his father gave it to him he just stuffed it in his bag and forgot all about it until today. Maybe it would help Emma remember. "It's my baby blanket, my father gave it to me the other day, my mother had it custom made for me before I was born."

* * *

Once Emma had left Mary-margaret and David's home she rushed right to Mr. Gold's she knew that if this compass belonged to anybody in Storybrooke than he would know who, plus she had to see him anyway about something she knew he had done. As soon as she walked in Mr. Gold was already in plain sight behind his counter, polishing an old antic.

"Emma...how lovely to see you, I'm flattered you take time off your busy schedule for me," Gold smirked as he looked the sheriff up and down, "What can I do for you?"

Emma walked up to the counter, "I'm looking for information on this old compass, any idea where it could've come from?" She asked placing the piece gently down on the counter. She had a burning sensation inside of her to punch the man for what he had done but she couldn't get him riled up before she found out who the man who bought the compass was.

Mr. Gold took it gently in his hand and looked at the piece, it was old, the middle was broken and the hands didn't point north anymore. "Look at the detail, you know this is crystal, this jeweled setting," He said pointing to the middle of the compass "despite the unfortunate state that it's in, this is actually an unusual piece, person who owned this obviously had nice taste."

"And where would somebody like that buy it?" Emma gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe this man, he was just going to sit there and pretend like he didn't do anything.

"Why here of course" He said pointing a finger down.

"Great, so you know who it belonged to?"A spark of excitement boomed inside of her.

Gold nodded, "Piece like this is hard to forget, but even though I am good with names, I'm not that good. However as luck would have it, I do keep quit extensive letters" He said wobbling over to a small file that was filled with small pieces of paper. "Ah, here we are" He took a small rectangular slip of paper, but he just looked at Emma seriously and smirked, not giving it to her.

Emma smiled knowing it was always something with him, "What's your price?"

"oh, just your forgiveness" He smirked.

Emma glared at him, he knew that she had figured it out, "How about tolerance?"

"Well that's a start" He smirked, "The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman" Gold read the blank card. He watched Emma turn around and start to head out the door, "Good luck with your investigation."

"What investigation? The Zimmer children or the one where you were the man that put Killian in the hospital?"

Good chuckled, "He did survive, did he not?"

"That's beside the point, if I ever find out that you and Regina are working together again to run Killian and Henry out of town or that you're going to danger one of them again, I will come after you and I will find you" Emma stated.

"Of course Ms. Swan" He bowed his head to her with a smug grin.

Emma walked out the door, she would've locked this man up for the rest of his life for what he done to Killian but that man owned everything, he could have easily just paid his own way out, there was no point in arresting him.

* * *

After asking around town she had finally found out that Michael Tillman was the owner of the towns car repair shop. That's exactly where she had found him, dressed in oil stained coveralls. She had explained to him about Ava and Nicholas, Emma thought that Nicholas was younger than Ava but as it turned out they were twins. It was a shocker to both of them.

"No, It's not possible" Micheal said as he passed the papers back over to Emma.

"Actually it is" She hated men like this, that didn't accept the truth.

Michael sighed, "Look, me and Debby, she was never my girlfriend or wife...it only happened once"

"Sometimes that's all it takes"

Michael turned around and started playing around with his tools, "I met her when I was camping and we uh..." He paused for a couple of moments before he finished, "No...it's not possible, I don't have twins."

Emma was starting to get fed up, she wished he would just accept the fact that he impregnated a women with twins, "Yes. You do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins that have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated. You have twins that are begging me not to separate them and they will be if you don't step up and take responsibility for them."

Michael grunted as he cut himself on one of the cars he had been working under, "Look, i can barley manage this garage, let alone two kids...how do you even know they're mine?" He walked over to a small table and wrapped his finger up in a partially clean white rag.

Emma pulled out the compass that she had stuffed in the pocket of her red fleece jacket, "Besides the timing? Have you ever seen this before?" She held out the compass.

Michael looked at the compass that the women held. He walked up to it and grabbed it from her, he hadn't seen this in years.

"Let me guess, the last time you seen that was nine months and twelve years ago?" Emma questioned as she seen the realization on the mans face, "I know it's a lot to take in, but these kids need you and if you decide that you can't take them just remember that when they find you, and believe me they will, you'll have to answer that one simple question. Why? Why did you give me up? And you're going to have to explain to them why you couldn't take them in and be the family you should be." She explained, "One of my friends got into an accident the other day and I ended up taking his son in, I treat him like he's my own and to be honest, he feels like my own son."

"I heard about that, Killian Jones son. But taking a child in for a couple of days is a lot different than raising two kids" Michael explained.

"I'm not raising him, because I don't have a choice, he has a father that he's waiting for to wake up. You have a choice" Emma spat. She would gladly take Henry in as her own and raise him, you never know maybe she would even have a serious relationship with Killian and they would all move in together...hopefully to a bigger apartment or just a house.

Micheal handed the compass back over to Emma, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't take care of two kids, I don't know anything about being a dad." He started to walk away, opening up the door that led into the main building, "If you're looking for a good home, it's not with me."

Emma stayed at the entrance of the garage, stun. She had promised these kids that they would not be separated, and now she was breaking that promise because their dead beat dad didn't want to take care of the children that he helped bring into this world. What was she going to tell them? They were going to be heartbroken.

* * *

"Hello?" Mary-margaret said as she answered her phone that had rung while her and David had been helping the children back a new batch of sugar cookies since they ate the last ones. She walked away from the group so she could have some privacy.

"Hey, it's me can you come outside?" Emma asked as she opened up the car door and walked out, watching the front door.

"Is everything alright?" Mary-margaret asked with concern in her voice.

"I found their father" Emma noted.

Mary-margaret had a smile spread across her voice at the thought of that, "That's great!"

Emma frowned, "Not exactly, don't say anything in front of the kids, please come out"

"Oh...alright, I'll be right out" Mary-margaret hung up the phone and placed it back down on the counter. "David, watch the kids, I need to go speak to Emma outside."

"Sure babe" David said as he placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips before she left.

"EW!" All the kids shouted as they covered their eyes.

David chuckled, "Oh come on, it's just a simple kiss, don't tell me you won't give anybody a kiss in the future."

"Not me!" Nicholas and Henry stated as Ava just shrugged her shoulders.

Mary-margaret through on her green jacket and a small grey cap with a black fleece scarf to keep her warm before she put on a warm pair of black rubber bots and walked out her door to see Emma waiting at the bottom of her steps. "What is it?"

Emma's face fell, "He doesn't want them."

"What? Why not?" Mary-margaret shivered due to the cold that was running down her back. Christmas was definitely getting close.

"Said he couldn't take care of twins he didn't know he had, he didn't know anything about being a father" Emma told her.

Mary-margaret shrugged, "So what are we suppose to do now?"

Emma thought about for a while, thought about what was she going to do with these two kids that didn't want to be separated and didn't have anywhere else to go other than a foster home where nobody would love them and nobody would care for them. "Well...Can't we just hide them somewhere."

Mary-margaret chuckled until she realized that she was being serious, "Emma! We can't do that, it may work for a few days, but it won't last forever. These kids can't keep hiding, they need a place to go, a place to go to school, they need a chance at a better life."

"That's what Henry would say" Emma smiled at that. A chance at a better life. Is that what her parents wanted for her?

"Ms. Swan?"

Emma turned around not expecting to see anybody really important. There she was in front of her, the women that had just ruined all of Emma's plans at trying to do something else with the children. "Oh, Madame Mayor."

"Shouldn't you be half way to Boston by now?" asked Regina sternly as she walked up closer to the two women. Her heels scraping against the thin layer of ice and her hands in her long grey coat.

"Right about that..." Emma wanted to say that she needed time to figure something else out.

"Ms. Swan, I hope you're not thinking of running off with these children," Regina clicked her heels, "Remember, you wanted to be sheriff. But I guess if you're not up for the hard work I can just take your badge right now." Regina held out her hand.

"No!" Emma protested as she placed her hand on her badge that was clung to the side of her jeans.

"Good, so remember seven tonight!" Regina walked off with a smirk on her face, finally something horrible would happen to that little princess when she tried to leave.

Emma's face fell, she had no other choice now.

* * *

Gold walked into the pirates room with a vial of a blue liquid and a needle point syringe. He may have put the man in the hospital but he didn't think it would take this long for him to wake up, if he ever wanted to see his son again, he had to do this. Looking down at the man he seen the pain he had put him through, the dried blood, the deep cuts, the bruises, the broken arm, it all put a smile on his face. "Well, well, well, Captain, it seems like you're in a tough spot here, a hook for a hand wont be able to get you our of this one" Gold muttered under his breath as he took out the vial and syringe, sucking up some of the liquid and pressing it into his his IV. "Not long now."

* * *

David and Mary-margaret were suppose to watch Henry at Emma's apartment tonight until she had gotten back from Boston. Right now the four of them were saying their goodbye's, everybody was heartbroken over everything that had happened today, started off with a simple robbery and then going to orphaned siblings and now it's separating two orphaned siblings, how much worse could it get?

"We promise to watch him until you get back Emma, we wont have him up too late" David whispered into her ear as he hugged her goodbye.

Emma smiled, "Thanks." She bent down to Henry and gave him a small hug, "Behave for Mary-margaret and David alright?"

"You can't take them, you can't leave Storybrooke Emma, they can't, something bad will happen" Henry whispered into her ear, he didn't want anybody else around him to hear.

Emma pulled away and looked at the kid deep in the eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek, he looked so much like his father. "Something bad has already happened" She said as she stood up, "Now, please behave for David and Mary-margaret."

Henry nodded, there was nothing else he could say that would make her believe him.

She started to walk to the sheriff car that was parked just on the side of the road with Ava and Nicholas waiting next to it with backpacks filled with their clothes. She felt so sorry for these kids, there was nothing else she could do, she had tried everything she possibly could. Killian would be so disappointed in her that she had let it come to this. "Here" She handed Ava the compass that she had given her earlier in the day. Ava looked up at her with pleading puppy eyes, she looked so sad. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." Emma held open the door for the kids to climb in and once they were she slammed the door with anger, she hated to see children go through this sort of thing after she went through it herself. She got into the drivers seat and buckled herself in as she shifted the car into drive and drove off slowly into the night, heading towards the town line.

As they approached closer and closer to the town line Emma was starting to panic. She kept looking in back at the kids, they were holding back tears in their eyes. She had to think of something, fast! Then all of a sudden like god was answering her prayer her car started to put and the engine started to die. "You got to be kidding me."

"What? What happened?" Asked Ava.

"Engine staled." Emma ended up getting out of the car and called a toe truck, just hoping that her new plan would work.

About an hour had passed before a toe truck did end up coming, but when Emma seen the lights approaching she started to feel joy run through her.

Ava and Nicholas were sitting in the back of the car still, waiting for something to happen. They were happy that something happened with the car, as long as they got to spend more time together before they were separated. Suddenly the broken compass Ava had held onto so tightly started to spin. "Ava, look" Nicholas pointing down at the compass.

"What's happening?" The compass pointed behind them. They looked through the rear window and seen a set of lights heading towards them.

Michael stepped out of his truck, moving hesitantly towards the sheriff. He could see the twins looking back at him in the car. "Those are them" He said as he stood back.

"Those are them" Emma answered looking back at him with sorrow.

Michael walked closer to her, "And your car? It's fine?"

"I just needed you to see them...at least once," Emma said, "I know being a parent can be hard, and scary. When Killian got into that accident and I had to take care of Henry I was scared too, probably even more, but I knew I was the best chance he had and his father would want him to come with me. After getting to know him I now feel like a mother to him and he sees me as one."

Michael walked closer to the car where he was probably only ten feet away, looking at the twins. "You're taking them? To Boston?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't need to." She was now starting to get tears in her eyes.

"No" Micheal stated, "You don't need to, I'll take them!" He walked to the side the kids were on and stood outside of the window until Ava rolled down the window. He knelt down onto the cold cement of the road and looked the twins...his twins in his eyes. Ava looked so much like her mother and Nicholas looked so much like him with the dark hair.

Emma watched as father and children met for the first time. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled and giggled softly, she did it, she saved sister and brother from getting separated. "I did it Killian" She whispered to herself, it felt like he was there beside her, holding her hand. _"You did it Swan."_

* * *

Mary-margaret was snuggled up to David on the couch, Davids hand was resting against her still small belly as they both were watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas with Henry on their side. Emma walked in and seen, it looked like a small happy family, she smiled.

"Hey" David said as he seen her walk in, "What happened?"

"Their dad," Emma sat down on the chair that sat next to the couch, "He showed up, changed his mind."

Mary-margaret smiled, "Huh, well would you look at that. Changed his mind, just like that?"

Emma shrugged, "Might've had a little nudge."

"They found their father" Mary-margaret smiled.

"I wonder what that feels like" Emma said.

"Maybe you'll find out someday" Mary-margaret said with a smile.

Henry sat up, "You already did find your parents, I told you."

"What's he talking about?" David questioned looking between Henry and Emma.

"Well...Henry's theory is that I grew up with my parents and I lived happily, never once got separated from them until a curse hit our kingdom and sent us all here to this world to be saved by my husband and child" She explained getting a happy toothed smile from Mary-margaret and a confused look from David that could probably kill somebody from all the confusion.

Mary-margaret laughed slightly, "Who does he think they are?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Excuse me?" David asked even more confused.

Mary-margaret gasped, "You didn't tell me Emma was my daughter" She said looking down at Henry. Henry only shrugged. "You think I'd remember that."

"Yeah. You'd think" Emma said glancing over to Henry.

Mary-margaret looked closer at Emma, "Well, you do kind of have my chin." The two girls broke out in soft giggles.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" David said making everybody turn to him, "Can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"Mary-margaret can, I told her everything already" Henry said standing up, "Hey, Emma. Want to go for a quick walk?"

Emma nodded as she stood up from the chair. "Sure kid, I need some fresh air anyway." Emma looked over to the small blanket that was draped over the side of the couch, it was a baby blue knitted blanket, "What's this?"

"Just my baby blanket" Henry said.

Emma brought it up to her nose and smelt it, it smelt familiar, it felt familiar. Why did it seem like this wasn't the first time she's touched or smelled this? _"It was the last thing you touched before we were separated"_ Henry's words just kept playing in her mind before she shook it off and placed it gently back down. Curse? No it couldn't be, those things aren't real.

The two left the small apartment building and walked out into the cold winter night air. The snow had stopped but the temperatures were still below freezing. Henry wanted to go walk by the beach so that's where they went. The walked down mainstream onto they seen a small train that led up to the beach, they walked along side the water for quite a ways. It was even colder the closer they got the the water, but they didn't seem to mind, the waves calmed them and made them forget about the cold. Henry then grabbed a hold of Emma's hand, making her hesitant to squeeze back, but eventually she did. The last time she held Henry's hand she seen a vision of her and Killian in an open field with him spinning her around, but this time she seen nothing.

"Hey, what's that?" Henry questioned as he pointed off in the distant where he seen what looked to be a small house made out of logs.

"Looks like a house" Emma said.

Henry released Emma's hand and started running towards the house, he wanted to check it out.

"Henry!" Emma ran after him and stopped beside him where he stood outside of the dark log house. "Looks vacant." There was no cars outside and the inside was not lit there wasn't even an outside light on. "Come on, lets go check it out" She said as she started walking towards the front door but stopped when she didn't see Henry following her, "You coming?"

"Are you sure it's alright? Isn't it against the law to break and enter?"

"Henry, I'm the sheriff it's not breaking and entering, besides nobody lives here." She twisted the door knob and surprisingly it wasn't locked. Henry had run up beside her and grabbed her hand again, he must of been scared. She tried the lights and surprisingly they came on. The house was just one simple room, a small kitchenette of to the side with a two person kitchen table and then there was two small beds on the other side of the house with a couch and TV int he middle. Off to the side was just a small bathroom, bigger than Emma's though.

Henry looked around, there was pictures hung on the wall of ships, small treasures were placed all over on shelf's, there was shells, gold coins, jewelry, everything. In the kitchenette there was an entire cabinet filled with well aged rum. Henry knew immediately that this must've been the house that his father would have lived at if he was cursed along with everyone else. He looked out the window and seen a small trail of lights leading out back to the water. "Let's go check that out!" Henry ran outside with Emma close behind him. When he got to the end of the lights he noticed there was a small dock with a sailing boat attached to it, this was definitely his fathers house.

Emma looked at the gorgeous boat, it needed some cleaning up but other than that it looked like it was in pretty good shape. "You know it's a little strange how the newspapers never said anything about any vacancies" Emma wondered, "think your father will like it?"

"I think he'll love it" Henry smiled up at her.

They ended up only staying a couple more minutes only finding a fire-pit outside and a small hammock stretched out between two trees. They walked back to the main street and were going to Granny's to pick something up to eat, both of them haven't ate anything all day and they were famished.

"Hey, Emma"

"Yeah kid?"

Henry looked up at her through the small glow of the street lights, "Do you think that when my dads out the hospital that maybe you and him could go on a date or maybe start dating?"

Emma started to choke on her own spit as Henry finished his question, she did not expect that at all. "Um...I don't know kid, me and your father...we um...you're too young to understand but if it makes you feel any better, If your father asked me out on a date I wouldn't say no."

"Awesome" Henry smiled.

The way back from Granny's both Emma and Henry were full and were walking back with a box of pumpkin pie. They were going to spend the night in the hospital in case Killian happened to wake up. She couldn't bare for him to wake up and her not be there, she needed to see those blue eyes as soon as they opened. A motorcycle was heard off in the distance but neither thought anything of it until it stopped in front of them and a tall dark haired man wearing a leather jacket stepped off his bike walking towards them.

"Hi" The man said as he stopped in front of the two, "Is this Storybrooke?" Emma and Henry both nodded. "Any place to get a room around here?"

Henry's eyebrows narrowed, "Uh, you're staying?" That didn't make sense, how did he get in? The curse was suppose to make this town invisible to outsiders.

"That's the plan" The man said looking down at Henry, last he remembers of the boy was when he was an infant and he watched his father carry him off into the distance after they appeared from the tree trunk while he stayed watching behind another tree.

"Yeah uh, just keep going straight for a couple of blocks, turn left and Granny's should be just on your right "Emma explained to him the best she could.

The man nodded and started walking back over to his bike, placing his helmet back on his head. "Thank you."

"Oh wait, I didn't catch your name!" Emma shouted after him.

The man looked over at Emma and the boy, Emma still looked the same with her long curly blonde hair an the emerald eyes that lightened up any dark space. "Tat's because I didn't give it." He drove off down the road until he came across his first left, turning down the road and instantly finding the Granny's Bed and breakfast.

Emma watched as the man road off into the distance and then looked back down to Henry narrowing her eyes, "Thought you said Storybrooke couldn't get any visitors?"

"It can't." Henry watched the man turned down the road, wondering what purpose he could have here.

 **Another Chapter done! I know there wasn't really any CaptainSwan in this chapter but next chapter I will make up for it and it will be nothing but CaptainSwan. Hehe :D. This is one of the longer chapters I've written and I've worked very hard on it with trying to add things in it and trying to include everybody. I hoped you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing your guys reviews and questions. Your reviews is what keeps me writing, you're the reason I continue this story.**

 **Until next time laddies!**


	10. Chapter 10 Awake

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Guest: David said that Emma feels like his daughter but he believes that he's 6 years younger than her?**

That was a typo I meant to put David and Mary-margaret believes they're 30 instead of actually being 38. (They would have had Emma when they were 18, which was normal in medieval times.)

 **Dancingmylifeaway: What did Rumple do to Killian?**

Rumple (Mr. Gold) still know's everything that's going to happen, and he knew that Emma was starting to feel towards Killian, but he also knew she had doubts about her feelings. He needs Killian to be alive and awake in order to break this curse so the blue vial of liquid was a potion that when Emma were to kiss him again it would wake him up like True loves kiss, because if she were to just kiss him his heart rate would only go up or she would only see visions but he wouldn't wake up.

 **Dancingmylifeaway: How will the curse break now?**

I have plans for how the curse will break but that wont be happening for a couple of chapters now.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Awake**

Henry was fast asleep in the cot that the hospital had given him to sleep on the night prier. It was firm and the sheets were soft, white and thin, but he was alright as long as the sun shone in through the window and onto him. He opened his eyes slightly and seen that Emma had still been sitting in the spot she was when he had fallen asleep, she was till gripping Killian's hand and looking down at his face, praying he would wake up. He could tell that she was really getting stressed lately, first he assumed that something happened between them the first couple of days his father was deputy because Emma was avoiding him and when they found him in the tunnels she had been crying, then Graham had died, which did take effect on his father as well but not as bad as it had Emma, she wouldn't even look at his father at times and then finally to top it all off she had to go through the pain of seeing the man she cared about in the hospital, in a coma, bruised, cut and with a broken arm. He wanted to help. "Emma..."

"Oh, hey kid. Sleep well?" Emma asked only taking her eyes off of Killian for a split second before looking back down at his resting body. she thought he would have woken up by now already. When they had arrived last night the nurses and Dr. Whale said that everything was looking very good and he should be waking up very shortly. But he didn't.

Henry got up from his bed and felt the cold hospital tile under his sock covered feet. "Did you sleep at all?" When he approached her, he seen dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red.

Emma shook her head, "I can't sleep, I need to wait until your father wakes up, then I'll sleep."

"But he might not wake up for another day, or even more," Henry said, "I don't think dad would want to wake up to a grouchy Emma." He laughed.

"Trust me Henry, if you were in my position right now and you loved the person, you wouldn't want to sleep either." The words came out without her even noticing, _she loved him_.

"You love my dad?" His face went to the side. Of course it wasn't a surprise to him, but this brought an idea to him. "Emma...have you ever kissed my father? While he was in the hospital?"

Emma thought about it for a moment, she was so tired she couldn't even remember just a few days ago. "I believe so, when we first came to see him, the night of the accident."

"Did anything happen after you kissed him?" Henry was curious.

Emma had to think about it, she remembered kissing him and then a bunch of people rushing in, "Yeah, his blood flow and heart rate was declining and when I kissed him, everything went to normal...why?"

Henry thought about it for a moment, if that happened because of the kiss...then maybe if she kissed him again..."I need you to kiss my father again, please."

"What...why?" Emma's eyes narrowed, this was the first time ever in history that she ever heard about somebody begging for them to kiss somebody while they were in a coma. She could see if maybe he was dying or already dead and it would be the last time she seen him, but Killian was fine, doctors said he would wake up any moment.

"Because, true loves kiss!" Henry exclaimed jumping down onto the bed next to his father. "If the first time you kissed him made everything go back to normal then maybe if you kiss him again it'll wake him up!" _Maybe even the rest of the town,_ Henry thought to himself.

Emma chuckled softly, "Oh, kid, this isn't a fairy tale, this is real life...Killian will wake up when his body is ready to" She tried to explain to him.

"His body is trapped in a coma! The only way to break any curse is by true loves kiss!"

"Henry! He's not cursed, he's just sleeping!" Emma said once again. She was getting frustrated, this fairy tale fantasy that Henry was going through was starting to go too far.

"It worked for your mother and father when your mother was under as sleeping curse" He wanted her to believe.

Emma sighed, "Henry..." She gave up on trying to explain to him that she wasn't the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming or even any fairy tale character.

Henry placed his hand over the one that was holding his fathers, he wanted her to see, just to try it out. "Please." He put on his quivering lip and the big wide puppy eyes that his father wouldn't even resist.

"Alright...fine, but only the once, if it doesn't work you'll stop bugging me about the true love kiss thing." She wasn't used to hearing the words true love come out of her mouth, she never even loved anybody before. Then something came to her, "Wait...for this true love thing to work...doesn't both people have to love each other?"

"My fathers loved you ever since he first met you." Henry knew it wasn't true love at first sight, but he knew his father would've done whatever it took to win over her heart or at least he would flirt with her and try to get somewhere with her...it was a pirate thing.

Emma raised an eyebrow, she literally just met the man a month ago, how could he have fallen in love with her that very first night they met at Granny's. They only talked for five minutes.

Henry noticed the way Emma looked at him. "I never said the first time here...I meant in the enchanted forest."

Emma nodded, "Enchanted Forest...right." _Well here goes nothing._ Emma lowered her head closer and closer to Killian's sleeping face, she looked down at his lips, they looked so soft. She remembered the very first time she ever touched them, the night when they saved Alexandria. The only reason she was even trying this was to show Henry that there was no such thing as true loves kiss, it would take doctors and rest for Killian to wake up. She hadn't even noticed but when she got rid of all her thoughts she was nearly inches away from pressing her lips down onto Killian's...was she really going to do this? "I love you Killian" And before she knew it her lips were pressing down onto his, the softness of their lips rubbing together. And then she seen something...dead bodies...three women.

 _"Hey! Hey look!" Emma was wearing a long light blue dress that flowed from her hips down, a long sash was wrapped around her waist with multiple designs of buttercups._

 _"Somebody's under there!" Aurora shouted as she seen the arm moving from under neither all of the dead bodies that they had found when the two Princesses and Queen were out for their morning stroll to the nearest village that they did every time Aurora had come for a visit._

 _"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The man whined as the three ran over to him._

 _"It's alright...you're safe now" Snow comforted the man._

 _"Thank you..." He looked around, everything was going according to plane. Make the Princess and Queen feel safe, make them believe they are helping a simple blacksmith and then as his orders were...kill them._

Emma could see the visions were starting to change, this time there was a man wrapped to a tree and Emma had a cutlass pressed against his neck.

 _He was lying, she knew he was. "Who are you!"_

 _"...Killian Jones, but most people tend to call me by my more colorful moniker...Hook" The man smirked. His orders kind of took a wrong turn but when you get to look into the emeralds of the Princess...who cares._

 _"As in...Captain Hook?" Emma asked. She had heard all the stories about the infamous pirate, but she always thought he was just a pirates myth._

 _"Ah, so you've heard of me...check the satchel."_

 _Snow White was holding the mans satchel, she opened it up and immediately pulled out the hook._

Emma gasped for air as the visions ended...what was that. She felt a hand press against her cheek, a much larger hand then Henry's, his was still on her hand. She looked up and seen the big blue orbs of sky that she had been only wishing to see for the last four days. "Killian!" She jumped onto him and threw her arms around him.

Killian grunted in pain and chuckled at the same time, he was happy to see her this happy. "Swan...miss me?"

"Yes, you idiot!" She joked as she started placing kisses all over his face.

Killian chuckled again, he had noticed she had that same look on her face that she had in the police station before she had collapsed. "Love...are you alright? You just blacked out a moment ago"

"It doesn't matter anymore" She said smiling, looking down into his eyes.

"Yes it does!" Henry spoke. He watched the entire thing. One minute Emma was kissing him the next her head shot up as her eyes were wide and her pupils grew twice in size, she was still clenching the sheets into her fists. He knew she had seen something.

Emma looked at Henry, and a small chuckle escaped from her mouth, they would laugh when they heard. "Well, after I kissed you I had this vision, I was dressed in medieval clothes, me, Mary-margaret and this auburn haired women were walking through the forest and we came across this village of dead bodies but we ended up finding one survivor that happened to be you but then then I seen myself pressing a cutlass to your throat," She chuckled, "I know, it was probably just my brain playing tricks on me, I haven't slept all night."

Henry looked at his father who was looking at him, they both knew Emma seen a vision of when she first met Killian...or actually the villain Killian.

Killian raised an eyebrow and looked over at Emma, was she being serious? She's been seeing visions this entire time of their life together, from the very start and she hasn't told him! Well I guess anybody who just randomly seen strange visions wouldn't really come out and tell anyone. Then he clued in. "Hold it love, did you just say you kissed me?"

"Yeah, it was Henry's idea really, said if I kissed you, you would wake up, guess it was just a coincidence" She said shrugging it off, she didn't care if she kissed him anymore, he was awake.

Killian placed his hand over her cheek, "Yeah, just a coincidence." He seen Henry was about to cut in but he immediately raised his hand to cut him off, he was going to let Emma believe what she wanted to...for now.

Emma leaned into Killian's hand, it's like the entire world had paused for just a moment, a moment where it was just them. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for the man now, she had kissed him for crying out loud, but what did that now mean for them? They haven't even been on any dates, they only had a few kisses that weren't suppose to happen. She had a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong love?" Killian answered whipping away the tear with his thumb.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just...happy."

"Aye, me too." Killian pulled her in for another hug, ignoring the shooting pain in his left arm, he only cared about holding her.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so upset over Graham and had been avoiding you..." Emma had been cut off my Killian.

"It's not your fault Swan, you did what any other regular person would have done." He placed a small kiss onto her cheek and held her close once again, he didn't want to let go.

Emma broke the hug and looked over where Henry was still sitting on the bed, this time with the widest smile. "Henry, can you go fetch Dr. Whale, so he can say when Killian can go home."

Henry ran off immediately, he had ran passed Mary-margaret and David. "Sorry Mrs. Nolan, Mr. Nolan!" He shouted as he ran off.

"Uh, Henry? Where are you going?" Mary-margaret called out as she watched the boy run down the hall. He was too far away to hear and didn't answer her. Her and David had just shrugged it off. "That was weird." They had come for their first ultrasound to see the baby that they desired for so long, but they wanted to make a stop some where. They walked into the room and Seen Killian and Emma embraced into each other arms while locking lips.

David cleared his throat, there was nothing better than going to visit the man you just were starting to get along with and then see him locking lips with the girl you'd do anything to protect. But he didn't feel like he should have to worry, the only thing going through him was embarrassment for walking in on them.

"David! Uh...Shouldn't you be at the station" Emma asked as she pulled away from Killian and seen the two in the doorway. She had felt her face starting to turn bright red, this was so embarrassing.

"We, um, had to come for Mary-Margaret's first ultrasound." David stood there holding his wife's hand for a moment in silence, how he wished they had showed up at another time. "So, um...Killian's awake, glad to see you awake buddy." He walked over with a smile, pretending that nothing happened and leaned over giving Killian a bro hug, being careful not to crush the man anymore than he already had been.

"Yes, it's so nice to see you awake...with Emma." Mary-margaret giggled, she felt like a proud mother. She gave Emma an 'I told you look' When she walked over to the group.

Killian scratched behind his ear with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, you had to see that Dave and Mary-margaret." The only time Emma's parents had seen them exchanging a scene of romance was after they said their vows on their wedding day which seemed like an eternity ago...probably was.

David smiled, Killian definitely was a gentleman, a gentleman he was glad that Emma could count on. "No need to apologize, you make Emma happy."

Killian looked over at Emma with a toothy grin, she looked down at the floor and her golden locks covered her face, but he could tell that she was blushing. He knew his Swan more than she even knew herself. Open book. He gripped her hand as hard as he could at the moment and she looked back up at him and smiled.

Emma had been thinking about the visions she had seen...it wasn't the first time she's seen them, but she didn't want to tell Killian that and worry him. The only time she seen them was when she came in contact with either Killian or Henry and when she did she didn't really think twice about them because she didn't know what they meant.

"Mr. Jones, I see you're awake." Dr. Whale came walking in with his usual white lab coat and stethoscope. Henry was behind him with a smile, he was beyond excited that his father was awake. "How about we check how you're doing?" He made his way over to the machines checked over everything, took his stethoscope and checked Killian's heart and lungs making sure they were healthy. "Alright, everything seems to be in order."

"So, when should he be aloud to leave?" Emma asked, wanting him out as soon as possible.

"Well, everything seems to be above average, his heart and lungs are good, so I say he'd probably be well enough to leave tomorrow morning." Dr. Whale said.

Killian cupped Emma's face, "Here that swan." He gave her a toothy grin, they were certainly improving quicker than he had ever thought.

* * *

Henry was walking along main street with Ava and Nicholas by his side, they had asked him to actually hang out for real this time. Plus he needed to get out of that hospital room and let his parents catch up, he couldn't see them kiss anymore than he already had in the last ten minutes he was there. He had his storybook held between him and his arm, he was going to show Ava and Nicholas his castle. "So, how's living with your father?" Henry asked.

"Amazing! He lets us stay up late eating popcorn, cookies and chocolate...so much chocolate!" Nicholas exclaimed. He had a sweet tooth, at least that's what Henry had gathered from the story of how Hansel couldn't resist himself from taking a big bite out of a cupcake when him and his sister had to steal a small pouch that contained nothing but a poisons apple from the blind witch that had almost cooked them for supper.

Henry laughed along with Ava. When they turned the corner Henry seen the mysterious man on the side of the road, bent down on the road looking at his bike. Henry ran over to him, Ava and Nicholas didn't know what he was doing. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Fixing my bike" The man answered with a low tone, not picking up his head.

"No, I mean in Storybrooke, and isn't it dangerous to be on a motorcycle?" Henry asked since it was mostly winter and the roads were covered in slush and ice.

"I live for the danger." He answered, "And I'm just visiting."

Henry looked to the back of the mans motorcycle, there was an old wooden box strapped to the bike. "What's that?"

"A box" Said the man as he stood up, pointing out the obvious.

"What's inside?" Henry was curious.

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." He picked himself up and placed his helmet back on his head.

"I thought you were just visiting?" Henry asked.

The man sat down on his motorcycle and started up his engine making a loud roar come from the pipes. "Doesn't mean I don't have anything to do." Just then Ava and Nicholas ran up beside their friend. "Better get going, looks like a storms coming. "A loud crash of thunder was heard in the distance as he drove off.

"Henry, who was that?" Ava questioned as she watched the man drive off.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Well, who ever he is, he seems pretty cute" Ava said as a soft blush appeared to her cheeks and down to her neck.

Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. Girls. "Come on, let's go, we're almost there." Henry continued to walk as Ava and Nicholas fallowed behind, he loved going to his castle, it resembled just a small piece of the castle he could have grown up in.

Walking down the street Henry could hear loud trucks, but he didn't think anything of it, until they all turned the corner and seen a truck tearing apart his castle, one piece at a time. The Mayor was there, of course she was. "No! What are you doing!" Henry shouted as he started running down the street. "Stop this!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't, plus it looked like it wasn't a very safe place to play." Regina gave Henry an evil grin, the only reason she took it down so to destroy the boy on the inside, maybe it would teach him a lesson. You try to destroy something I enjoy, I'll destroy something you enjoy.

The mysterious dark man watched in the distance as the Mayor and Henry were having an argument, clearly Henry didn't agree with her tearing down his play area. Then he noticed the book, the one thing he had came here for, he had to get it. But how? He couldn't just walk up to the boy and ask for the book.

"What is wrong with you! Ever since I came here you've been trying to get close to us just so you could destroy our family!" Henry shouted. Ava and Nicholas were a few feet behind him, they didn't wanted to get in between the two. Suddenly somebody that was dressed in all black from their head to their feet ran in and swiped his book out from under his arm and started running away with it. "Hey!" Henry shouted as the rain started to come down. He watched as the man ran and ran until he ran behind the corner. His book was gone...the one thing that told him who everybody was, the one thing that gave him hope that he would have a full family some day.

* * *

Emma looked into the deep ocean blue in front of her. Mary-margaret and David had gone to their appointment, all the doctors and nurses gave them some privacy after they checked everything and Henry was out with friends, though they hoped he was back soon, it was starting to rain out and the wind was picking up by the minute. Killian had been rubbing his thumb along her cheek as he stared at her and she didn't mind, it just made her blush, but she was having an inside argument with herself. She kept telling herself that this was alright and that she did love him, she did, she did, but did she really? Of course she felt different around him, she felt happier in a way, when they kissed everything just stopped and time paused, but was this really love? She didn't know because she never felt it before.

Killian could feel the doubts she was having, he sort of known already she had doubts about how she felt, he just didn't want to say anything in case she pushed him away. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Emma said shaking her head with a smile.

"Trust me Swan, I can feel something's not right...come on share with me." He placed her hand over his heart, letting her know that he's all in, he loves her.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt every single beat his heart made. "I um..." Before she could even speak Henry came running in the room with Ava and Nicholas. He was drenched and had tears in his eyes, he must of ran the whole way here considering how much he was gasping for air. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"M-my book" Henry cried out through his breaths.

Killian raised an eyebrow and looked down, that's when he noticed that Henry didn't have his book on him. He always had his book on him. "Henry, where is it?"

"Henry wanted to show us his castle but when we got there Madame Mayor was having it torn down, and then out of no where a man dressed in all black ran up to Henry and swiped his book out from under his arm. He was too fast, we couldn't run after him, and then it started to pour so we came here as quickly as we could" Ava explained.

Henry climbed up on the bed as Emma wrapped him up in a soft towel that laid next to Killian's bed, she was wiping away the tears. "Don't worry Henry, we'll find whoever stole your book alright? And if we don't I'll buy you a new one." Christmas was almost here after all, and she still didn't even know what to buy anybody, the only people she ever bought for was David and Mary-margaret and they didn't really care what they got.

Henry shook his head, "No, there was only one of those books and it was all I had that would give me hope about finding my family and breaking the curse."

"Don't worry Henry, we'll still be able to break the curse without it." That's when Killian then noticed something, "Wait...did you say Madame Mayor was tearing down Henry's castle?" He asked Ava as the young girl nodded. "Well, I guess I know what I'm doing first thing tomorrow when I'm out of here."

Emma ignored what Killian had said about another way to break the curse, she was starting to think that he was starting to believe this whole cursed fairy tale thing. She already knew that any relationship was going to have their ups and downs but having arguments about if a curse was real or not...well, that was something new for the books. To think that Henry thought she was his mother was unbelievable, she couldn't even find time for herself, so how could she find time to have a baby, better yet even make a baby. Besides she didn't even know Killian ten years ago.

* * *

Mary-margaret and David ran inside of their front door, their clothes were wet and they had water pouring down their faces. It was a real rainstorm out there. They had just gotten back from their ultrasound and everything went reluctantly good. The baby was well and healthy and they even got little samples of pictures that Mary-margaret was going to put around the house and David was going to put on his desk at the station.

"I'll go draw you some bath water" David said as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of his wife's cheek that had droplets of water forming small streams. He ran upstairs and turned the hot water on adding some lavender scented bubbles and the most relaxing music.

Mary-margaret took off her rain soaked jacket and walked over to the living room where she was able to start a small fire before David had returned back to bring her to the bathroom. She looked down at the small picture that she had tucked away in her pocket, looking at the small bean that was growing inside of her. "I can't believe you're actually there, inside me, we've waited years to finally have you, and we only have eight more months to go, and you'll be in the comfort of mine and your fathers arms." She placed a hand at the bottom of the small swell that had formed not to long ago and smiled. Before she knew it David had placed his hand over hers, he heard everything she had said.

When David walked into the living room where he found Mary-margaret he smiled at he words she was saying to their unborn son or daughter. he softly walked up to her not wanting to take her out of her thoughts and placed his hand over where hers rested on her baby bump. He started placing small kisses on her neck and went up to her cheek. "Your baths ready." He picked her up without warning, making a small giggle come out of Mary-margaret as he carried her up into the bathroom. "If you want anything just call. Now, sit down and relax. You'll have a hot cup of cocoa with cinnamon waiting for you."

She did as told. She stripped off ever single piece of clothing that she had on, her body met the cold and instantly got goosebumps all over her body. When she met the warm water, and her nose smelt the sweet lavender, she closed her eyes. She was so lucky to have a prince like David, somebody who would take care of her and wouldn't fuss a single bit. She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing forest sounds that David had put on for her. The birds chirping, it seemed like she really was there.

 _Snow White was laying in a glass coffin, seven little men around her. There was another man there also, a man dressed in royal clothes, he had just jumped off of a white horse and was making her way to her._

 _"Just let me say goodbye!" The man demanded._

 _The seven men lifted up the glass case, revealing the palest of skin with the reddest of lips. The man looking down at the beauty before him and started inching closer and closer. He gently placed a kiss upon the red lips, rays of rainbows blasted out where their lips had met, making the women shoot up gasping for air._

 _"You. You found me" The women said with a smile._

 _"Did you ever doubt I would?" The man let out a chuckle as he looked into the emeralds of the women he traveled miles to find._

 _"Honestly, the coffin kept me_ _paused."_

 _"Mary-margaret!" The prince shouted out of no where._

 _Snow narrowed her eyes, "What?"_

 _"Mary-margaret!" The prince shouted again._

"Mary-margaret! Wake up!" David shouted as he tried shacking her. She was out of it. He came in to check up on her and seen her sleeping in the bath, maybe he made it too relaxing.

"Charming!" Mary-margaret shouted as she shot up from her trance. She looked up into Davids eyes, the same eyes she had saw in her dream, the same man, with the same love looking back at her.

David helped her get out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her. "Mary-margaret, are you alright? I came in here, and you seemed out of it"

Mary-margaret was silent, she was thinking about the dream that she had. It seemed so real to her. "I, um...I had this strange dream. I was laying in this glass coffin with seven little men around me, you were there also, but you were dressed up and then all of a sudden you kissed me and this blast of something came from our lips and then I woke up gasping for air."

"Like Snow White?" David asked narrowing his eyes. Of course he's heard of the movie, what person hasn't? It was one of his favorite fairy tales when he was just a little boy.

Mary-margaret nodded, "Yeah...like Snow White." She thought back to the other day when Henry was telling her about how everybody in his storybook was real and they were all cursed in this town to believe they were somebody else. It couldn't be real, obviously, but it was just weird that she had this dream where she was Snow White and everything that happened in the book, she seen.

* * *

 _Emma thrashed her sword at the pirate, there was no way she was letting him give that compass to Cora. She kicked him back as he was getting ready to swing at her, what kind of Princess could say she fought swords with a pirate and won? None. She thought Hook was different, thought he was actually going to change after she helped him get the compass. She didn't want it for herself, she wanted it to save her world from Cora, to send her back where she had came from. The pirate shared his secret to her about The Dark One, they even had a moment on the beanstalk when Emma had cut herself and he helped her. She didn't want to admit it but she was falling for the Captain, she could see another part of him, a part of sorrow and heartbreak. Her mother always told her the ones that are most evil are the ones that have been hurt the most._

 _She grunted as Hook pushed her down, making her sword fall out of her hands. She was trying to reach for it but he would just keep pulling her away from it. Her mother was there along with a Mulan, a warrior that served in Princess Aurora's kingdom, they were trying to fight against Cora but it was hard considering the witch had dark magic._

 _Mulan thrashed her sword at Cora but she was too late, by the time her sword would have met the witch, she was gone in a poof of dark purple smoke. A small satchel flung off the witch, it was the satchel with Aurora's heart that Cora had taken to manipulate the group._

 _Hook reached out and grabbed it with his hook before it even had time to fall to the ground and crumple to dust. He let go of Emma's leg in order to throw it over to Mulan. "I may be a pirate, but I risk the thought of a women losing her heart. Unless it's over me!" He said in a dark tone as he looked over at Emma and winked as he bent down and picked up his sword that he dropped to the ground._

 _Emma nodded over at Mulan before she ran back over to the Pirate, getting ready to defeat him._

 _"Go!" Snow shouted over at Mulan._

 _"No, you guys need my help!" Mulan shouted back._

 _"And Aurora needs her heart!" Snow stated as she nodded down at the satchel that Mulan held in her hands._

 _Mulan looked down at the satchel that held her friends red beating heart, Snow was right, she had to get this back to Aurora. "Here, take this, it deflects her magic!" Mulan said handing Snow the sword that she had been using to try and kill Cora. She ran off towards the dungeon that Aurora had told them to lock her up in._

 _"I had no idea you had such a soft side" Emma said with a smile towards the Captain as she held up her sword pointing at him._

 _"I don't" Lie, "It's like a fair fight" Hook said as he than spun around and started thrashing his sword at Emma, making her step back and allowing him to get close to her face as both their swords thrashed together and formed an X. He couldn't lie to himself, he had been starting to form feelings for the Princess but he kept pushing them aside. The Princess was pretty good at handling a sword, if only he wasn't a black hearted pirate, then maybe he could actually have a chance with her, but what kind of Princess would want somebody like him. A monster. "Good form! But not good enough!" He said in the Princess face as he took her leg with his Hook and made her fall to her back. His sword was on one side and his hook was on the other, scratching against the cold metal of her sword as he lowered himself down onto her, "Normally, I like to do more enjoyable activities with a women on her back, but with my life on the line you leave me no choice, bit of advice, when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it" He said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows._

 _Emma looked into his cold dark eyes, she seen sadness, he really did not want to hurt her. "And why's that?"_

 _Hook smirked as he took his hook and scooped up the compass by it's chain that had been laying right next to her. "Because I'm winning!" He stated as he pushed himself up and started walking over to Cora, about to hand her the compass. His threat was nothing more than just that, he couldn't hurt the princess, not after everything they went through together, from their first meeting to their little flirty moments, to the moment where he had almost kissed her on the beanstalk when she saved him from almost setting off a trap._

 _"So the pirate actually gets it, good" Cora smirked as she appeared in front of Hook with a smirk, "Hand it over Hook."_

 _He was about to do it, about to go through with it. His hand was nearly inches away from Cora's but he stopped and looked back at Emma who was sitting on the dried up lake, looking back at him, she knew. Knew he couldn't go through with it, "No!" he stated in the witches face as he threw the compass on the ground beside him and cruched it with his boot, shattering the entire piece._

 _"No!" Cora shouted as she watched and then looked up at Hook, "You useless pirate!" She shouted as she used her magic to make his sword appear in her hand. She jabbed him immediately in the gut making him grunt down in pain holding his bleeding wound._

 _"Hook! No!" Emma shouted as she seen the sword go through him and him fall to the ground. She rushed over to him and cupped his face with her hands, her eyes were filling with tears as she seen the man she was falling for dying before her. "Why did you do that?"_

 _Hook coughed, "I couldn't have Cora get the compass and destroy you and your family, now go! get out of here! leave me to die!" He coughed again, his breathing was slowing down._

 _"No! I'm not leaving you!" She shouted as she cupped his face harder and placed her forehead against his._

 _Cora did an evil chuckle, "So that's why you did it Captain? For her? She's a princess! You're a pirate! You will never be together!" Cora shouted as she then disappeared in a poof of smoke._

 _"Emma!" Snow shouted as she rushed over to her daughter and knelt beside her, "Emma, we have to go, it's done now."_

 _"No, I'm not leaving him here alone!" Emma spat in her mothers face as she looked back down at Hook, his eyes were closed but he was still breathing. She placed her hand over his wound, his vest was now soaked with his own blood, a tear shed from her eye and landed on his face she whipped it away and she seen just a peak of deep blue come from his eyes before he stopped breathing. "Hook! Hook!"_

 _Suddenly Emma felt something warm in her hands, she looked down and seen a white glow coming from her palm and shooting into Killian's wound. Picking up her hand she looked down and seen that the blood stain from Hook's vest was disappearing and his stomach was again rising. He was breathing._

 _"Emma?" He asked as his eyes opened once again, looking at the Princess._

"Hook!" Emma shouted as she awoke from her alarm clock going off. What just happened? She looked over and shut off her alarm, Henry was stretching on the spot of the couch he had fallen asleep on last night when he was watching Peter Pan. Today was the day Killian could leave the hospital, she was so happy. Then she remembered in her dream, Killian was Hook...Captain Hook, and she was a Princess and Mary-margaret was Snow White fighting against the Evil Queens mother, wow, Henry was really getting into her head with these fairy tales.

"Emma?" Henry asked as he turned around, he heard her shouting his father moniker. Was she remembering.

Emma looked at Henry and seen worry on his face, of course, he must of heard her shout. "I'm fine. Come on we need to go pick up your father."

* * *

That morning Emma and Henry picked up Killian, he fused over having to be rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair but he sucked it up long enough until he got into the car. Emma offered to take him back to Granny's and stay with him while he rested up for a bit, but he argued with her about just taking him to the station, he wanted to see Dave. Emma rolled her eyes, the relationship between those two, she would never understand. She dropped Henry off at school after they had picked up Killian, he already missed two days of school last week due to the accident, he wasn't going to miss anymore.

Emma parked the sheriff car outside of the station and Killian immediately ran out of the car and into the station. "Davy!" She heard Killian shout, she laughed. Maybe Killian and David would be true love. "Killy!" David answered back. When Emma walked inside the station both men were embracing each other, well Killian was trying to at least, it was still hard with his arm still in a sling.

"How you been buddy?" David asked with a huge grin on his face as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, you know me mate, nothing can hold me back." Killian chuckled as he got a grin on his face, he was so happy to have been back. "Is this the little monkey?" He asked as he seen a framed sonogram on the deputy's desk.

David nodded and smiled, "Yup, another eight months and I'll be a first time father."

 _No you wont be_ Killian said to himself, but he just nodded and smiled. He was happy for the Charming's, he really was, but the one thing that bothered him the most was how was Emma going to react and feel when she awoke from this curse and realized that she had a baby brother or sister, and how would David and  
Mary-margaret react when they realized that they were trying to have their first born because they always wanted a child but they ended up having one right there in front of them the entire time.

"Wow, I see you've missed David more than you missed me" Emma joked as she walked in from behind the corner.

Killian smirked as he walked out to Emma with swagger and a raised eyebrow, "You know I'll always miss you Swan."

Emma blushed, he was so hot! She couldn't control herself anymore, she just wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't that kind of man where she just wanted a one night stand with, she wanted a real relationship, a family. She wanted everything. "Come on Captain, let's go load the car for our shift tonight."

"Captain?" Killian raised his eyebrow with a grin. Being called Captain never got old to him, he loved it. But it felt even better when it came from her mouth.

Emma slapped his shoulder, she knew what he was thinking about. "Come on." She walked outside and the wind caught her hair making it fly back into Killian's face, she laughed at that. Even though the storm had passed over night, it was still pretty gusty outside. She watched as Killian picked up suitcases filled with equipment with only his one hand, she felt bad for the guy. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to Granny's? You should be resting."

"Swan, I'd rather be here with you then sitting on an old hard mattress watching soap operas all day" He said picking up another bag and placing it in the truck.

Emma shrugged, "Don't you ever get tired of living at Granny's and only eating fast food? Don't you miss having a place to call your own and having home cooked meals?"

Killian looked up at her, he had missed being in a place that was bigger than just a couple of meters. He missed being able to do whatever he wanted and missed having home cooked meals but the one thing he missed the most was waking up to locks of golden hairs on the pillow next to his. He nodded, and didn't bother to look at her, if he had, he would have thrown himself at her and kissed her none stop.

"Me and Henry...we found an abandoned house right next to the Ocean, I don't think anybody owns it, so if you'd like, tonight me and you could go check it out? It looked pretty nice, nice enough for a little while anyway." She shrugged, she didn't know if he would've liked it or not, maybe he enjoyed living at Granny's.

"That sounds lovely lass."

Emma smiled, she felt proud of herself. But then her smile faded when she seen the one and only Madame Mayor walking towards them with a serious look. She stopped right in front of them. "Now if you're here to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now" Emma said as she went to pick up a suit case and place it in the trunk.

"I need you to look into something sheriff. Someone's in town, someone new" Regina said sternly.

"Yeah I know, I gave him directions to Granny's last night" Emma informed her.

Killian listened, he wondered if Regina was this uptight when he had just come to town. Who could this new person be? Everybody that was in the Enchanted Forest at the time had come over with the curse and outsiders wouldn't even be able to find this place.

"You spoke to him? Well what did he say?" Regina wondered, she didn't like that somebody new was here, this town was suppose to be invisible to the outside world.

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?" Emma asked, shouldn't that have been clear from what she just said.

"I don't know, I've asked around and nobody seems to know a thing," Regina said crossing her arms, "There's something about him though, something familiar."

Emma looked at Killian and smiled before looking back at the Mayor, "He must've been one of the untold millions you've cursed." It was only a joke, she didn't think it was real.

"What?"

"You know, Henry's thing, with the fairy tales." The Mayor must've heard something about the curse by now, Henry went around mostly telling everybody about it.

Regina ignored the smirked Killian gave her, of course he would smirk, he was the only other one in this town that knew about the curse, other than Mr. Gold that she was aware of. "Sheriff, I need you to figure out who he is, what he wants and what is he doing here."

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor but as hard as you tried so hard on my case, there is no law about visiting Storybrooke lass" Killian stepped in.

"This isn't about the law Mr. Jones, you guys are going to do this because I asked you to and because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

Killian closed the trunk with his good hand as Emma finished putting in the last suitcase. "And why's that?"

"Because I seen him yesterday morning and he was taking quite an interest in something that you both hold close to your hearts...Henry" Regina said looking deep into the pirates eyes.

Emma sighed, that was just great, a mysterious man comes to town and now he's taking an interest in Henry, the one thing she cared most about. Other than Killian. "We'll look into him." She was about to walk off and go find this guy until she remembered something "Oh, and speaking of Henry, I heard that you tore down his castle!"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "You mean those wooden planks of garbage? If he would've kept playing on that thing the next thing you would've known was the sound of it collapsing under his weight and his skull being cracked open!" like she cared anyway, she just wanted to seem like a nice person who was watching out for the boy.

"No need in tearing it down, we could've just talked to Marco in rebuilding it" Killian suggested.

"That wouldn't have fixed anything deputy, he's your son, you're suppose to make sure that he's safe, you're a parent you need to start acting responsible!" Regina snapped in his face.

Killian's face began to turn red, what was it to her how he raised his son! The only time she cared about him was when she tried to kill him when he was first born because he was a threat to the curse. He couldn't stand this women anymore, first she tried to get rid of them, and now she cares about them. Killian's anger only started to boil, he walked over to the passenger side of the car and stepped in, slamming the door behind him.

Emma gave Regina one last look before she walked off and headed into the drivers side. The women was going to be sorry someday for all the crap she put people through.

* * *

Killian held open the door as Emma walked through and gave him a small smile. Emma had seen the mysterious mans motorcycle that he came to town on outside of Granny's so she pulled over and got out. Right as they walked in Emma noticed that the man was sitting in the back booth, the same booth Killian and Henry sat in when they first arrived in town. Emma pointed over to him for Killian and they both walked over to him, together.

"We need to talk mate" Killian said from behind the man, Killian never met this man before and from the back he didn't even look a little familiar.

"Why?" Asked the man not turning around. That wasn't the first time he heard that voice, but the last time he heard it was when he was trying to sooth his newborn son in the woods.

Emma and Killian walked in front of the man this time, making sure they could see him. "Because you're suspicious" Killian answered as he went into the booth followed by Emma.

"Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee? Wonder what kind of hell I'd arose if I had ordered a doughnut" He joked, giving Emma and Killian a smirk.

"Now's not the time for jokes mate," Killian said with a straight face, slightly turned to the side so part of him was facing Emma, "You were talking to my son, Henry."

"You mean the little kid that came up to me asking me questions?" If it wasn't for that than he would've never talked to Henry, well the only time he planned on interacting towards the boy was only for the book, nothing else. "Is that unusual for him, being curious and precocious?"

Killian knew his son, and he knew that Henry wouldn't just go up to a stranger for no apparent reason, there must've been a reason why he was talking to him. "What were you doing for him to talk to you?"

"Fixing my bike, it happens" The man answered. Wow, he was surprised at how Killian was, he thought that after losing Emma he'd go right back to the drunk pirate that he use to be and not give any attention towards his son, clearly he was wrong.

Emma looked down to the floor beside her, there was a large wooden box by the mans feet. "Your mysterious box, what's in it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? awfully frustration not knowing isn't it?" The man smirked.

"Just tell me what it is!" Emma fussed, this man was more stubborn than Killian himself.

"Why, is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course not" Emma shook her head, why did she have to put up with this man now, she just wanted to enjoy Killian being back.

The man smirked, "You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?"

Killian slammed his hand against the table, causing a big bang to ripple through the dinner, "Just get to the chase mate!"

The man leaned forward, looking deeply into Emma's eyes with that same dumb smirk on his face. "I'm going to make you wait. You're going to have to watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing...only guessing...what could be inside that box," He paused, "Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometimes and I'll show you right now."

Emma squinted her eyes, "You want to buy me a drink?"

"Yes!"

Killian watched, he didn't like the fact that this guy was obviously flirting with his Princess, he was trying so hard to make Emma fall in love with him and he didn't need this mystery man to come in and destroy everything he's worked so hard for up until this point.

"Alright, a drink it is." Emma watched as the man picked up his box and placed it carefully on the table. He opened it very slowly, unclasping all the clasps. When every thing was unbuckled he placed his hand at the top, waiting a few seconds before opening it, the anxiety rising up into Emma and Killian's body's. Then they seen a type writer. "Really?"

The man shrugged, "I'm a writer."

"And that's why you're here? To write stories?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow.

"I find this place provides...inspiration. Don't you?" He starts closing his box and locks it back up. He throws a dollar bill down in the table, enough that would pay for his coffee as he started to leave.

"Wait, did you come here before?" Emma asked as she watched the man. If he ever came here before she's never heard or noticed him before and she's been here for as long as she could remember, she know's mostly everybody in this small town.

"I didn't say that." The man starts to leave, walking in back to go where the Inn was.

"What about that drink?" Emma asked before he could get away.

"I said sometimes" He answered not bothering to look back.

Emma watched as he left, she collapsed into the booth, thinking about what had just happened.

Killian cleared his throat as he scratched behind his ear, "So, you um..agreed to a drink with him."

Emma picked herself up and looked at him, giving him a smile, "now's not the time to be jealous Killian, it was either that or worry about what was in his box, for all we knew, it could've been a deadly weapon."

"You're right Swan. Come on, we better get going, it's getting late and we still have to do a drive around the town. Oh and I'm not jealous...just very protective over my lady. At least I now know you're attracted to men in leather" Killian said making Emma blush and pick herself up from the booth.

"Who said I was your lady?" Emma asked. Killian only looked down as he scratched behind his ear once again, Emma discovered that was a nervous tick of his. They both walked out the diner hand in hand. Emma didn't bother asking again, she thought it was kind of cute how he referred to her as his lady, they held tightly onto each others hand until they got to the car and they had to let go. Emma suddenly felt cold.

* * *

Killian was over whelmed by the attitude of how the stranger had reacted towards Emma. He didn't know of anybody from the Enchanted Forest that acted like that, at least that he knew of, but yet again, there wasn't that many people in the Enchanted Forest. But Regina and Emma had said this person was new in town so maybe that person was able to escape the curse somehow and end up in the land without magic where they got to grow up. Then it dawned on him that the only way to escape the curse was through the wardrobe...the blue fairy said it only had enough magic to take two over, him and Henry.

They had both done the sweep of the town and they were now going back to the station, at least that's what Killian thought until he noticed that Emma parked outside of a small house. "Where are we?" Killian asked.

"Hopefully, your new home." She got out of the car and started walking towards the front door, "Come on!" She exclaimed as she motioned for Killian to get his ass out of the car.

Killian chuckled as he stepped out and shut the door with a big slam that echoed through the woods around them. It was pretty much at full twilight right now and the only things he could make out was the trees around him, the trail of lights, the house and the figure of Emma walking towards the front door.

Emma took out a key and unlocked the door, she grabbed Killian by the collar of his jacket and dragged him inside, flicking on the light. "So, what do you think?"

He looked around, the house resembled his ship almost, the cabinets and sideboards were designed out of old planks and made into something that looked like rum barrels. There was a large bookcase in the corner next to two small beds, the beds had fur blankets, just like the Jolly Roger. Two swords were hung up on the wall next to a picture of the Jolly Roger and a crimson flag. "I think this place will do just fine" He said with a grin.

"Good, now you can just move whatever you have at Granny's over here, of course it's not the biggest place but it's...a starter" Emma said as she walked around with her hands in her back pockets. She took out a key and handed it to him, "I have my ways around somethings so I got the key and if you want it, it's now yours."

"Aye"He nodded. "Penney for your thoughts."

Emma looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"Yesterday, at the hospital before Henry came running in...you were about to tell me what was troubling you...care to share?"

"Oh...well." She moved to the couch and sat down. How was she going to tell him this? "Um, when you got in that accident and I thought you were a goner, it made me realize that...I care a lot about you and Henry and if anything were to happen to any one of you I wouldn't be able to live with myself," She begun, "Just watching you lay there motionless was the worst pain imaginable, I hated myself for avoiding you and not trying to get closer to you like I wanted...I have feelings for you Killian Jones, strong feelings! But I still have all these doubts inside of me of you running away or something happening that you don't come back from, or even that you don't feel the same way." She hadn't noticed but as she was speaking tears started to pour down her face.

Killian placed a hand on her knee and looked into her glassy eyes, "You have nothing to worry about love, I have strong feelings for you as well," He didn't want to say the three words he was so anxious on saying, they might scare her away. "Nothing will happen to me, I'm a survivor, and all those doubts swarming through your veins can go away because I vow that I will not run!." He whipped away the tears that had escaped her eyes with his thumb and then placed his fingers at the bottom of her chin, making her look up into his eyes, he gave her a sweet smile. He looked deeply into her eyes that were filled with...love and she looked back into his, it was deepest they've looked into each others eyes ever since they were separated. "I promise." He got closer and closer to her lips, the soft pink juiciness that he had been dying to feel and taste once again.

Emma had gotten closer as well, leaning in whenever he did. For this first time in her life she was positive about something. She wanted to be with this man.

He placed his hand ever so gently on the back of her head, their lips were millimeters apart. He moved in one last time before he let their lips meet, meet with love. He felt the shock run through both of their bodies, he felt the love coming from their lips that spread through the entire house. The kiss was the most passionate one they've had in a long time and it stung when they separated but they placed their forehead together and looked into each others eyes. "I love you" He whispered to her, making her smile and go in for another taste.

 **Phew! This chapter was uploaded early! I hope you enjoyed this CaptainSwan chapter, I really enjoyed writing in the visions and writing Killian and David relationship progress. Killian and Emma are finally in a some what stable relationship, but who knows maybe something will happen where Emma doesn't want to be with him anymore, but it probably wont...or maybe it will, I guess you'll just have to keep reading! Mwahaha!**

 **Remember to review, follow and favourite to keep in touch with this story. And remember that I will take any kind of idea that you guys will have. I'm hoping to break the curse earlier than the show but we still need to introduce their first date, Christmas, valentines ;), Jefferson and then that's when Regina will make her apple turnover for somebody to eat.**

 **Reviews is what makes me continue this story and gives me the strength and inspiration to write more. This will be a VERY long AU, hopefully one that will maybe have a series to it. But I would need your guys help to come up with ideas for it.**

 **Until next time! 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Regina Can't Destroy Our H

**An: I do not own OUAT**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews guys, it means a lot to me and to this AU. My goal for the chapter would be to get up to 45 reviews before I upload my next one, please help me out! Hehe. But anyways this chapter you're going to see Killian and Emma go after Regina for what she did to Henry in the last chapter, and also a CaptainSwan surprise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Regina Can Not Destroy Our Happiness**

It had been a week since Killian had gotten out of the hospital, a week since he moved into the small house by the Ocean and a week since Henry's castle was taken away and his book was stolen, nothing had come up. Their relationship had started off pretty well, Killian would come in to the station every morning and hand Emma her favorite drink, he would walk her home every night and would finish the day off with a kiss, everything was just fine. Other than the fact that Henry was upset and bored since he didn't really have anything else to do anymore.

Mary-margaret, David, Killian and Emma all sat in a booth by the window, they were enjoying a breakfast together. Henry was sitting up at the bar with a piece of large paper and a blue marker, frustrated.

"How's he been?" Mary-margaret asked as she took a bite out of her under easy eggs that she enjoyed every morning.

Killian looked over at his son, he had been trying all week to write down everything that he remembered from his story, he couldn't forget it. "Henry? He's been...board. Since Regina toke down that jungle gym he's just been around the house, looking out the window, or just kicking snow around. I wish there was something that I could do to help him out, that book seems to be nowhere."

"Christmas is just around the corner, every kid loves Christmas" David suggested as he took a sip of his usual coffee he had every morning before going into work.

"Yeah, we could throw a little party here at Granny's, get Henry's mind off the book, exchange presents, have some games...what do you say?" Mary-margaret asked.

Emma sat close to Killian, his left arm that was now healed up well enough that it didn't need a sling wrapped around her shoulder. She thought it was a pretty good idea, but she didn't know what to even get Henry, she didn't want to get him something he wouldn't like. "I think that would be fun for everybody, but what does a boy like Henry like? I still have no idea what to get him."

"You don't have to get him anything love" Killian told her. He knew Emma didn't realize she was his mother but Henry did and all Henry would ever want was to just spend time as a family, he'd prefer it with the curse broken but it was what it was.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma said smacking the side of his ribs playfully, "Henry is like a son to me now, me and him bonded very well last week when I was taking care of him, so Killian Jones I am buying him a gift whether you like it or not!" She stuck her tongue out at him like a child and when she seen the pout on his face she couldn't help but giggle.

David smiled at seeing her so happy, "Looks like things between you two are going pretty well" David noted as he seen Emma look into the mans eyes with the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face.

"We're perfect." She placed her forehead against Killian's and placed a soft peck on his lips. "Alright well, we better get going if we actually want to get some work done today."

"Aye" Killian stood up with David, getting ready to leave the diner, "Ruby, do you mind watching Henry for a bit?"

Ruby was behind the counter, pacing Grumpy his usual bacon, "No not at all."

Killian nodded a thank you and waited for Emma to get to his side, taking her hand in his ever so gently and intertwining their fingers. He was just happy that he finally got Emma to give him a chance and now all he had to do was make her fall in love with him enough that they could break the curse...together.

"So...I've been thinking, about us." Emma said as she walked a long side her deputy and now...boyfriend...lover...what would you call them?

"Oh yeah? About what Swan?"

Emma stopped them on the sidewalk, letting David get a good couple of meters a head before speaking. "I was wondering...if you'd go out to diner...with me tonight."

Killian almost chocked on his own spit. Ever since he arrived in this bloody town he thought he would've been the one to ask her out. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?"

"I should've known you'd be old fashioned" Emma joked. She had noticed that he was more of a gentlemen then most modern day men and he liked his alcohol pure, he didn't like it mixed and he always drank from a tankard, and his accent...oh his accent was like a medieval Irish pirate! It was so dark and deep, gods it just got her going.

Killian stepped closer to her, giving her a smirk, "I would happily accept, on one condition...you let me plan the evening."

Emma raised her eyebrows, she felt somewhat insulted that he didn't trust her to plan their date, but it was traditional that the man's always suppose to plan the date, but she already broke tradition by asking him out. "I know how to plan a date!" She squealed.

"You know how to chase monsters, I know how to plan an evening out." He wasn't lying even though Princess Emma did to adventures things and fight off a lot of monsters that most royalty didn't, she did chase monsters around town if she ever had to arrest anybody.

Emma shrugged, "well, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date just so you know." It was just a joke considering all the things that Henry had told her and also that freaky dream that almost seemed real that she had last week.

"Well that's because you haven't been out with me yet." Killian winked at her making her blush. Tonight was going to be something romantic and sweet, something that she wouldn't forget, something that would definitely make her see who he really is, who knows maybe it'll be the night Emma falls deeply in love with him.

"Hey! Are you two coming or are you just going to stand there!" David shouted from down the road, he had stopped and turned around when he hadn't heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Now he was looking at Emma and Killian, obviously flirting with each other, oh boy, this was going to be a long day at work, he could already feel it.

Emma and Killian both glanced at each other one last time before they started to chuckle and run towards the station. Killian held the door open for Emma, letting her hand go so she could step in. As the both walked in they noticed Sidney Glass, the towns main reporter. He was sitting on one of the waiting chairs by the door where you first walk in. He had a dopey look on his face and all they could smell was whiskey...STRONG whiskey.

"Sidney? Can we help you?" David asked, taking off his jacket and pinning it up on a small hook that was hanging from the wall.

Sidney looked up at Emma and Killian with his big beating eyes that looked almost blood shot, "I can grant your wish!"

Emma got the smell of whiskey off his breath, it was a lot stronger coming from his mouth than it was when they had first walked it. "Wow. Sidney! I think you should have some water to go with that whiskey!"

"You two want to show this town who the mayor really is after what she did to your son...I can help!" He slurred through his words.

Killian met up with the man the first week he was in this town, he found out that he was a reporter that Regina held close to her because she was trying to fish out any kind of evidence about him and Henry. Of course he didn't find any because he wasn't brought over with this curse, there was nothing to say about him, unless they wanted to put 'Baby and newborn baby live in motel for two months' as a title in one of the newspaper. "That's going to be kind of hard to do inside her pocket don't you think mate?"

"Me and the mayor are done!" Sidney spat.

"Sure you are." David knew better than to trust Mr. Glass. Regina controlled him better than she controlled this town, if she needed or wanted something done she counted on him to do it, unless it was something she had to get her hands dirty in, then she would call up Mr. Gold.

Sidney sat up, getting into the mans face. He had a hard time to steady himself from all of the booze but eventually found his point of gravity. "She fired me! I found something I wasn't suppose to in her office, something she didn't want found."

David closed his eyes and covered his mouth and nose from the smell of alcohol. It was the strongest sent of whiskey he had ever been around. It was almost like if you somebody were to take all the alcohol from the bar, pour it into a big dumpster and then put in ten rotten corpses.

"Sidney, you're drunk, go home and sleep it off. Just be grateful you don't have to answer to her anymore." Sidney passed her a card that he took out from under his jacket sleeve before he left, she did take it but she didn't want to use it, just going after Regina would only create a bigger fire inside of her and Emma did not want to handle that right now.

Killian placed a hand on her shoulder, making her to jump and look at him. "Love, if you want we could..." He was considering on calling Sidney, wanting to hear what he said. Regina thinks she can boss everybody around, well not him, he already knew who she was and once this curse breaks...oh boy, there was going to be hell risen on the streets.

"No! I'm not going down to her level!" Emma exclaimed, "Regina hurt Henry, she hurt you...I can't see her hurt anybody else I love." Emma started walking up to her office, "Besides, tonight it's only going to me and...fuck!" Emma shouted as she looked over to where the two cells were in front of the deputy desks. Yesterday there was a prisoner inside, now there was nothing but an open gate.

"Bloody hell" Killian whispered as he rounded the corner and seen what she had cursed over. How the hell did Will get out...right he was a master at locks, he should've remembered. Where could he have gone to? How long was he out? If he had just escaped then maybe, just maybe they would be able to get him back before tonight, and if not well then there's always another day.

"Why are you guys always cursing..." And that's when David looked to see Will was gone, "Shoot!" Emma and Killian glared at him raising their eyebrows, "What? I don't swear."

Emma nodded, of course David didn't him and Mary-margaret were just like Prince Charming and Snow White, they were pure at heart and didn't do anything dark. "Right well, somebody check the video cameras, maybe we can find which way he went."

* * *

August was sitting next to Henry at the bar, he waited until his parents and grandparents had left before sitting down, didn't want to cause another riot. He had been watching Henry from the corner of his eye and had noticed how distracted the boy was with a blue marker, writing down all the fairy tale characters and who in Storybrooke was who, guess he knew about the curse. Thank god! "What you working on?"

"Uh, no time time to talk, gotta write it all down before I forget!" Henry exclaimed, not even lifting his head once to look at the man, he was too distracted in writing down everything from his book.

"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me."

Henry looked up for one second and seen it was August, the man from last week, the new man in town. "They're not my ideas, they're from a book that I lost" _That was taken from me_ more like he should have said.

August nodded, he knew he was talking about the famous Storybook. "Must be one hell of a book, what's it about?" He didn't know why he was asking these questions, he already knew the answers, guess he just wanted to hear how Henry would say back. But he knew he wouldn't say _"My entire family is cursed, and that book was their whole life story starting with how my mother was made by true love to how the infamous Captain Hook became my father after falling in love with my mother whom was a Princess and then then having me and the split second the curse was spreading through the land and ripping peoples happy endings apart."_

Henry was silent for a moment, he wasn't going to tell this man, he didn't trust him. "Stuff" He mumbled.

"Sounds interesting."

Henry sat up and stopped writing, looking up at the man while he spoke this time. "You seem awfully interested in me and my book!" Henry stated firmly.

"Nah, I'm just being...neighborly" August said with a quick smile as he turned in his bar chair towards the boy.

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry asked for the second time since this strange man came into their small town.

August leaned in closer, looking Henry straight into his big green eyes that looked so much like the Princess. "I'm a writer."

"You can write anywhere, why Storybrooke?" Henry asked. What was so big about Storybrooke, of course there was the curse, but did this man know that? He did come form out of town so it was impossible that he knew unless he was like his father and was a fairy tale character also. "What are you really doing here?"

August smiled, he knew this boy would be hard to crack. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Henry wanted to know. This man asked what he was writing, so he was going to go ahead and ask his own questions.

August leaned back, closer to Henry's ear. "Stuff" He whispered as he then spun around, got off his chair and walked out the diner. He could feel Henry's eyes on him s he walked out and that made him smirk.

Ruby watched as the dark man she's never seen before walk out of the diner. He was kind of cute she thought. "Henry, what was that all about?" She watched from the other side of the diner as the man started to talking to Henry about his book and how he was mysterious and wouldn't even really answer Henry's questions. A lot of strange things have been happening in this town, lately she was even able to start hearing things that she couldn't before and when she went to sleep at night she kept having dreams about running in a dark forest and howling at the moon.

Henry only answered her with a shrug. He looked into her eyes, before they were dark brown but now they looked as if they were turning green. "Ruby...I thought your eyes were brown?"

"They..." Ruby picked up a spoon and looked at her eyes, they weren't brown like they had been every other day she looked in the mirror, and that was a lot. "They were brown...that's strange."

"It could be a lot worse." Henry thought how weird it would be if she woke up one night and she was in the middle of the woods, now that would definitely be something to think about.

* * *

Emma had just finished up her make up, she had applied some this morning but with her date with Killian she fancied it up a bit. She went for a light shade of red lipstick, and she did a natural smoky eye with a thin line of eyeliner. She fitted herself in a tight red dress with black heels, her hair hung down with tight curls. She checked herself one last time in the mirror. "Sexy" She said to herself with one last look. As she made sure she had everything there was a knock at the door. Killian was here.

She walked over slowly to the door, this was the first date she'd ever go on. Her nerves had been going off all after noon just thinking about it, and now the time finally came. She placed her hand on the knob and hesitated to open it, this was it. Once she opened it she seen Killian with that same old smirk on his face. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a black vest, tight black pants, and he was holding a bright red rose.

"For m'lady" He said with a smirk handing the rose over to her. He checked her from head to toe, she was breath taking. "Swan, you look beautiful."

Emma blushed at his compliment, she loved it when he said sweet things about her. "And you look..."

"I know." Killian shrugged with a smile making Emma smile and scuff as if he was full of himself. "You ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take.

Emma gladly took it, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I have the perfect idea" He said leading her down to his truck. He opened the door for her, allowing her to step in.

"As long as it gets my mind off of this day with Sidney and Will escaping and Henry's castling and book being taken away, I think it'll be perfect." She smiled at the man next to her as he looked back at her and smiled back with nothing but love in his eyes...love, that word that Emma was so afraid about for her entire life. Now it just felt normal...well sort of.

"Don't worry love, any night out with me and you'll forget your name. Hopefully you'll be screaming mine sometime tonight." He winked at her as he started to put on his old pirate charms, the charms that Emma fell in love with.

Emma laughed, "Not going to happen yet... _Hook_." She watched as his face fell, did she say something wrong?

"Hook? Why...Why would you?" And then he caught on, "Oh right! Because of Henry's theory! gotcha!" For a second there he thought Emma had her memories and was just waiting around hoping that he would figure it out for himself. He hoped she wouldn't do that! When that curse breaks the first thing he's doing is something that he's longed for in the last ten years. Killian had to shake the thought out of his head, just the image of it was starting to do things to his body, things that shouldn't be happening. He could feel his pants start to tighten around his waist. Shit!

Emma was too busy looking up at the stars to even notice what Killian was doing beside her. Sometimes she wished she was a star, just sit up there and not have a care in the world, everybody paying attention to you. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you..." He whispered making Emma turn her attention towards him. She had the most beautiful smile, her skin glowed in the moon light, her eyes twinkled as the light bounce off of them. He grabbed her hand and they intertwined fingers. This was the best feeling in the world.

That's when Emma noticed, the surprisingly large bulge that was appearing in his pants. She started giggling as she blushed and looked away. "Problem there Killian." She pointed to what she was referring to. Boys. They can never control themselves.

"I'm sorry! Who can blame me...I'm around a very sexy women right now" He said with a smirk, wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He tried the best he could to hide it, but it was still semi visible.

By the time they pulled up to their destination Emma looked out and seen a beach. This couldn't be right, it was practically winter and their was Snow all over the ground, she hopped he didn't expect her to sit out in the freezing cold, especially in her dress. "A beach? Are you serious? It's only five degrees out right now."

"Trust me love, it's not the beach. I wouldn't freeze you to death on our first date." Killian placed his truck in gear and got out, walking over to Emma's side and helping her out. "Oh, and before I forget." He took out a blind fold and started tying it around her eyes, surprisingly she let him.

"Oh no, is this the part where you drag me to a quite area and murder me?" She joked and started laughing, then she stopped, "But no seriously...are you going to murder me?"

Killian let out a deep dark chuckle, if he was going to murder her he wouldn't have waited an entire month to get this far with her. If he was still the man he was three hundred years ago he would've gotten her full blown drunk, and then he would have taken her up to a private room, ravish her and then leave her there a sleep or pierce his hook in her heart. He wasn't proud of it. "If I wanted to do that, I would've done it a _long_ time ago." He started moving her gently and carefully across the frozen beach, making sure she didn't trip or crash into anything.

Emma trusted him, but if she took this blindfold off and she was in the middle of nowhere's and he had a shovel in his hand...she picked the wrong night to wear heels. She could hear the sound of a creaky door opening and the sound of footsteps on metal, oh god, she _was_ going to die.

"Alright Swan, take off the blind fold." He watched as she lifted the fold from her eyes and her mouth dropped open at the view in front of her. They were in a lighthouse but at the bottom he had hung up fairy lights and streamed them around the railings to the very top, each step was covered in red rose petals and smooth soft music played in the background. As she slowly started climbing up the stairs she noticed there was something else at the very top. A soft blanket was laid down on the floor, candles were lit all around it with some more rose petals. On the blanket was two silver traps, an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne were also there.

She was speechless as she looked around, everything was so romantic, it set the perfect mood, and it wasn't like a traditional date where the man just took you out to an over packet three star restaurant where you couldn't express your love for one another. "Oh Killian...it looks beautiful." She turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He lead her over to the blanket where they both sat down. He poured them both a tall glass of champagne and cheered to them, he wanted to make this a special night.

* * *

As the night went on they laughed and giggled and drank a bunch of champagne. Emma had forgotten all about Regina and the troubles she was adding to her life, all that really mattered at this one moment was that she was finally enjoying some alone time with Killian, the man she really wanted to kiss right now. No, that was the champagne talking, but she still really did want to kiss him, he's a very attractive man, what girl wouldn't want that.

They finished their meal and their last glass of champagne as Killian cleaned off the area and laid down. He held out his arm offering Emma to lay down with him. She did. She snuggled into him, with her head on his shoulder and feeling his body heat against hers. She placed her hand on his chest, she felt his heart beating, it relaxed her.

"I must say Killian Jones...you do know how to plan an evening out" She smiled as she looked up at him.

Killian had an arm behind his head, the hard floor didn't feel good, but he slept on his fair share of hard concrete floors in his day. "Well it wasn't all my idea...Henry helped me plan it. Said it would help you fall in love with me faster and the curse would be broken."

"Right." She chuckled, "I find it so sweet how he believes in that stuff, it's cute."

"Yeah well, enjoy it while it lasts, it wont be like that for much longer."

She understood what he meant, he was growing up and getting older, soon he wouldn't believe in these fairy tales, which meant he wouldn't believe she was his mother, that made her feel sad inside. "So, you never answered my question from earlier. What should I get him for Christmas?"

Killian sighed, Christmas was coming, he had to get something for Emma. This would be the first Christmas ever they'd have together, they never had it in the Enchanted Forest. "Well, I know he would really want for his mother to be here with him, but other than that he likes to write, read, and he loves comics."

Emma nodded, at least now she had some idea of what she could get the boy. "It must feel different not having her around. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my husband and me got separated after I just had our child."

He scratched behind his ear, if only she knew. "It was hard at first but I know she's always there with me." It was true, him and Emma have spent surprisingly a lot of time together since he had woken up. They worked all day together, went to Granny's together, went on walks, they mostly did everything a regular couple would do...well mostly everything.

"That's good." She smiled as she snuggled in closer, she loved how he held her tightly against him, it made her feel safe. "I know Henry's been going through a lot with Regina and his book and me and you have been too, it's like ever since you arrived she wont leave us a lone, what does she have against you?"

"Regina will be Regina love, but whatever she does whether it's pour a hot chocolate on us or run one of us over with a car...she will not destroy our happiness" Killian spoke softly before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He had stroked her hair and rubbed small circles into her head, it's what he always did in the Enchanted Forest.

The time went by and the night was spreading into morning, they hadn't really cared how long they stayed up in the lighthouse, listening to the waves splash against the side of the walls or the seagulls that flew past every so often. But they both knew it was time to go, time to go home and crawl into bed and then wake up to another long day of dealing with Regina drama and all the town drunks. They didn't really bother to clean up anything, Killian said he would go back sometime within the week and clean it up.

Killian drove Emma home and helped her upstairs and into her bed, she was so out of it, she could barley stand by herself. The moment he set her down on her bed, she started snoring away, he always thought it was cute how low her snores were and how she clenched the blankets up to her face as she slept. Sometimes he would even catch her talking in her sleep, but never bothered to say anything of it, he would just sit there and listen and think how lucky he was that she was able to see the good side of the dark hearted pirate he once was. "Good night Swan." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before looking down at her sleeping form one last time and driving off back to his house where he seen Henry was already in bed.

* * *

The next morning Emma had woken up early, she was meeting Killian and Henry at Granny's this morning to grab a little something for breakfast. By the time she got their, Killian and Henry were already seated and already had their hot beverages in front of them. She walked over with a smile on her face. She was still overjoyed from hers and Killian's date last night, it was beyond perfect, even though she ended up falling asleep on him.

"Morning lass, I ordered you your favorite, hot cocoa with a dash of cinnamon" Killian smiled as he slid the drink across the table.

"Thank you Charming" Emma said with a smile, taking the drink to her mouth and taking a big drink, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just right.

Henry looked up at her, he looked adjudicated, like how a toddler looks when nobody will pay any attention to it. "He's not Prince Charming! He's Captain Hook!" Henry exclaimed.

"Alright Henry, somebody seems a pick grouchy today" Killian stated the obvious, he knew Emma was just playing around but that didn't mean Henry had to go and start raising his voice at her...his own mother to be exact.

"Killian, you better get a handle on that kid of yours" Regina said with an evil grin as she walked up to the three. "How are you Henry? Still fussing over the play ground and your book I see...well get over it! It's gone! It's time to grow up!"Regina spat in the little boys face before she walked off.

That was it, Emma could not just sit there and watch as the Mayor growled at Henry because he was annoyed and angry that there was nothing else left in this town for him to do or anything for him to enjoy, she took it all away, like she does for everything. "Madame Mayor! I think that was a bit far, even for you. So congratulation you destroyed the one thing he loves!"

Regina smirked, of course Emma would say something, that's just who she and the rest of her family were, they couldn't keep their mouths shut at all! If it counted on the life of somebody and they had to keep a secret, well they wouldn't. She learnt that the hard way. "You see me as a villain Miss. Swan and I don't understand why. I took down the one thing that would hurt your boy and the other children of Storybrooke, so instead maybe you should learn your place in this town, or soon, you won't be in it!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Emma questioned, was that a threat? Because if it was, well Emma wouldn't feel bad arresting her right here, right now in front of half the towns folk.

Regina stepped forward, getting closer into her brat of a grand child. "Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment Miss. Swan." And with that she walked out the diner, pleased with herself.

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment! That's all she ever does!" Emma exclaimed as she turned back to Killian and Henry.

"Don't worry, she's just frustrated because her curse is started to slowly break. You're seeing visions, The town clock moved, crickets are here, Ashley had her baby, Mary-margaret and David are expecting a baby and lastly Ruby's eyes are changing from brown to green" Henry explained in a half sleepy voice. He was pretty tired, he tried to stay up as late as possible last night, waiting for his father to return back from his time with Emma, but he passed out before that even happened.

Killian and Emma just smiled down at Henry before smiling at each other, Henry definitely was unique. "Maybe we should give Sidney a call" Killian stated.

Emma nodded, "Yeah you're right, somebody needs to show her that she can't keep doing this to people." she took out the card that she kept hidden in her jacket pocket, she didn't think that she would ever really use it, she had almost thrown it away at some point but always found her self refusing to. She dialed the number into her phone and listened until the man on the other end picked up. "Sidney? Hi. We're in. We want everyone to know who she really is."

* * *

Mary-margaret had woken from an amazing dream, she was Snow White once again and her prince had just gotten married, it was beautiful. The whole kingdom gathered to watch and their were no interruptions and she was finally saying 'I do' to the man she loved the most. She smelt bacon and immediately jumped out of bed, noticing David wasn't in the spot next to her, she knew he had to work, but yet she still smelt the greasy goodness. She ran downstairs and seen David standing their, cooking. "David? Don't you have work today?"

"Don't worry, I texted Emma, letting her know I'll be late." He placed a plate of hot food in front of his wife, "Now eat up before it gets cold." He walked over to the fridge and poured her a glass of cold orange juice. "Here you go m'lady, your favorite."

Mary-margaret giggled, how she would never wish for anything more than what she already had. Well, she did always want a daughter. "So, we never talked about what to name our baby yet...what do you think?"

"Whatever you like, I'll love"

"And that is exactly why I love you. I always thought Emma was a good name for a girl..."

* * *

Killian and Emma drove down the dirt road where Sidney told them to meet. They were under a tunnel, they stopped at the end of it and got out. This was where the man told them to meet, and yet they didn't see him here at all. Then suddenly the man walked out of the forest in a full disguise, a long beige coat and a beige hat, he looked undercover...maybe he was.

"Alright Mate, what do you have on Ms Madame Mayor?" Killian asked placing his arm around Emma's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Sidney walked closer to the pair, he couldn't risk anybody hearing him, lord knows what Regina could do. She probably had cameras and microphones hidden all over the town. "Fifty thousand dollars" He whispered. He watched as Emma looked up at Killian who also looked down at her they didn't understand. "Regina is responsible for fifty grand of the city budget missing."

"That's it? That's what you have on her?" Emma was hopping it was going to be a little bit more than that she just took money, she was mayor after all, she did have the right to take it, but depends on what she took it for. The city's money was for the city only, she couldn't take it and buy a new tube of dark red lipstick that she seems to fancy so much.

"That's just the start of it. We figure out what she's doing with all the money and we got her, it starts to all crumble from there. And we'll finally learn her secrets. You both see what she is. I see what she is. We just need to show the entire town what she is. I'm telling you - this is it." Sidney was pretty confident in his plan, he thought for sure it would work.

Killian listened a long and so far he liked what the man was saying, "So, how are we going to do that?"

"Tag her phone. GPS her car. hack into her email. Dig into your bail bondsman bag of tricks, do whatever it takes" Sidney stated.

Killian liked the sound of that, but he also knew that Emma wouldn't she was responsible if anything went wrong and she was the sheriff. So like he thought she declined on that plan and told him that they were doing it her way, straight from the book. He smiled, that was his Swan right there.

"She's going to know we're onto her, are you both sure you're ready for her wrath?" Sidney questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Killian took his left arm and moved it in slow circles, feeling the pain of his slightly healed bone still trying to heal up a little bit more. "Well, I went through her wrath once before, I'm sure she couldn't do anything to us that we're not ready for this time, right love?" Emma nodded at him with a smile.

"Good, because I wasn't."

Emma stepped forward and looked the man in the eyes, something wasn't right here. "If you thought she was such an evil person, why did you let yourself get trapped inside her pocket?"

Sidney looked at her with upset eyes, "I use to think she was a different person."

Killian understood him, of course he always knew she was evil but he had also heard of the stories that Snow White had told her one time that she use to be really sweet and caring, until Snow accidentally told a secret when she was ten and ever since then she changed and tried to kill her. All because she trusted a ten year old with the biggest secret of all...even Killian knew better not to do that.

"Well, if we're ever going to get her, we better start now. Come on, lets go back to the station and look through all the city files" Emma noted before she jumped back into the car with Killian in the passenger seat and Sidney in back. They all just sat in silence until they reached the station.

* * *

Killian, Emma and Sidney were all looking through recent city files, seeing if they could find anything about what all the money Regina had taken out was for. They didn't even bother to say anything to each other, they were really sunk into their work.

Killian knew that if Will was still locked up here then they wouldn't get any work done because he was usually a pain in the arse when it came to doing important things. He remembered how he would be in his quarters trying to map a way out of Never land and that man would just come in, start smacking on some kind of food and then ask him ridiculous questions. He wondered where he was, he hopped he wasn't getting drunk off his arse somewhere.

"Hey Sidney, when did you say that transaction went through? Does three weeks ago sound right?" Emma asked as Sidney nodded, "Well those files are missing." She showed Killian and Sidney the empty file and she threw it on the ground, frustrated. They would never figure out what Regina was doing with all that money.

"Don't stress love, we'll figure our something. Something I learned long ago was that there is always another way." Killian said placing a soft kiss to her temple.

The station door opened making everybody turn their attention to see David coming from around the corner. "Oh hey guys, what's going on?" He asked as he seen the dozen of boxes all laid on the desks and floor.

"We. are going after Regina for the pain she's caused all of us" Emma said, "But so far all we found out that the files that we were looking for are missing, so I don't know what to do now. I guess we just give up."

"Now, that does not sound like the Emma Swan I know, the Emma I know wouldn't let this small bump in the road hold her back, she'd keep pushing until we found out what the mayor was hiding." Killian put his good hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black device, "Plus, I have an idea" He winked.

David nodded, "Well whatever you plan on doing with that bug, make sure Regina doesn't notice it or you're in for some hell."

"That's the whole point David, she's not suppose to see it, jeez buddy, get into these time." Killian chuckled at that. He remembered when David use to make fun of his age, well now he got to do it to him. Paybacks a bitch.

"You have to do something, but whatever you do, just remember what she did to you. to me. to Henry. She's not going to stop and you know it."

* * *

Killian and Emma rushed over to city hall where they found Regina sitting at her desk, writing notes about something. But as she seen them she quickly covered them up and rolled her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Madame Mayor, we believe that you have been doing something, something that you shouldn't be. And we're about to figure that out...well as long as you'll actually cooperate and be completely honest." Emma looked Regina in the eye. She just walked in and said what she had to said, no hello, how are you, just getting right to the point.

Regina looked up and looked between the smirked pirate and the "threatening" Princess. This has got to be good she thought to herself as she sighed out loud. "And exactly what are you accusing me for?"

"Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of a city account - by you, want to explain why?" Emma asked in a strong voice, one that would almost sound threatening, but not quite.

Regina nodded as she listened, she did take fifty thousand dollars out, but that was for her to know and only her. "Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. If you don't believe me check the public records."

"That's the thing we checked from three weeks ago, and they're missing, any idea what happened to them?" Killian asked with a dark look on his face.

"Well if they're missing I must've checked them out, as my job often requires me too. So can you and your...whatever she is to you, get out of my office. I have nothing to hide"

Emma walked up to the Mayors desk and leaned down on it, glancing straight into her eyes with nothing but a straight face. "Are you sure you have nothing to tell us Madame Mayor?"

"I have nothing to hide sheriff" She said once again as she shrugged and slowly shook her head.

Emma kept looking down on the Mayor, the smile that was once on Regina's face now disappeared into a straight line. "Okay. come on Killian, she's got nothing to hide, I guess we just wasted all of our time." She slowly walked out of the office with Killian by her side, rushing out. She had a smile on her face, she was proud of herself.

Killian waited until they were outside and a couple hundred meters away from city hall, just in case Regina could hear them from the window in her office. "Did you do it? Did you plant the bug?"

"Yup!" Emma said proudly as she smiled and got into her bug.

"That's my girl!" He seen how Emma's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he called her his girl, he loved it when she blushed.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Killian asked as he walked over to David's desk who was listening to the bug Emma had planted in Regina's office two nights ago. They haven't caught anything that was useful yet just her being crabby and ordering her secretary around.

David took of the headphones and glanced up at Killian, it was hard work just sitting there and listening to if they were even going to catch anything useful. He had offered to take over Killian so he could go out Christmas shopping with Emma. Killian even showed him the gift he got her, it was beautiful and she was going to love it. "Well, I got a little something suspicious just over an hour ago." David was about to turn it on and then noticed Emma wasn't around. "Where's Emma?"

"Oh, she said she had to run to Gold's shop for a second." David took a seat on the chair he wheeled up from his own desk. "So, what is it you heard?"

David nodded, he didn't know if it was such a great idea to show Killian since Emma wasn't around but, what he caught was pretty serious and he thought that Killian should hear it. "Alright, but you have to promise you'll tell Emma, alright?"

"Mate, when have I ever kept anything from Emma?"

David stayed silent for a moment thinking about it, he didn't think Killian was hiding anything from the sheriff, at least not that he knew of. "Right, okay, well here you go." He pressed play on the recorder.

 _"I'll meet you in the forest tonight at nine sharp to give you the rest of the payment...yes it's all in cash, I promise to deliver, alright see you tonight"_ Regina was heard speaking to somebody on the other end.

"Who's she talking to?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys bugged her office not her phone" Sidney muttered from the corner of the office where he sat watching them for the past two days.

Suddenly everybody turned their heads to see Emma walking in with her scarf half way up her face and Snow fallen on her shoulders. She was shivering after just getting back from walking down the road to get everybody their Christmas presents. "Brr. It's colder than a motherfu..." She noticed how everybody was crowded in one spot around David's desk, "What's going on?"

"We think we got a lead on Regina. Look listen to this." He played the recording to Emma as he seen the smile on her face light up.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Do we know who she's going to meet?" Emma asked full of excitement that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Uh no, but the only way to find that out is to actually go on a little trip tonight" David suggested.

Killian walked up to Emma, he felt the coldness blowing off her body. "What do you say love? Wanna go on a road trip with me tonight?" He smirked and held out his good hand for her to take.

Emma took his hand and he pulled her flush against him, making her giggle. "I'd be honored to go on a road trip with you tonight" And with that she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, one that got a little out of hand when they heard David clear his throat, making them separate from each other.

"Get a room!" David exclaimed.

Emma laughed, "Sounds familiar." Walking in on David and Mary-margaret making out almost every morning before they were pregnant, it was always her response to them. Now she felt crazy for saying it because she now knew how it felt. "Well Jones, let's get ready to bust this bitch!" Her and Killian both had a chuckle and gave each other one more quick kiss before going and packing up their things. She hid Killian's present in a safe that she had in the corner of her office, she couldn't risk him to find it.

* * *

"So, this is what you did in Boston? Sit in a hot car, drinking stale coffee?" Emma laughed as they sat in the darkness a few hundred meters away from Regina's house, waiting for her to make her move. It had been about half an hour since they had arrived, everything seemed pretty quite right now, Regina hadn't moved from her driveway and her and Killian were just making small talk.

Killian took a swig of his coffee and looked at her, "Well not all the time. Sometimes I went undercover as their date, sometimes I would watch from afar and fallow them until the right moment and sometimes it was just like this, except I'd wait for hours for something to happen!" He exclaimed, "Oh, and the coffee was always fresh and...special" He said with a wink as he pulled out a flask with from his jacket.

Emma gasped, "Killian Jones! Drinking on the job!" Emma chuckled before she opened the lid of her drink and moved it towards him where he poured some rum into hers. "Well, this isn't exactly how I planned on tonight going."

"Yeah? How did you want tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to go over to your place, cook you and Henry a nice meal and just spend the rest of the night in your arms" Emma said with a big smile.

Killian smiled back at her, "We can make that happen some other time love." He seen lights from the corner of his eyes, he looked and seen Regina's car leaving the drive way and heading down the road. "Come on, let's go see what Regina is up to."

Emma slowly started driving behind the Mayor, not wanting to get too close and be spotted. As they got out of town and around where there was nothing but trees Emma was starting to feel curious, why did the Mayor have to meet this person in the woods? Why couldn't this person just go to her office and get the money there? Would have made her life a whole lot easier! "Where are you going Madame Mayor?" She whispered to herself as she watched the mayor turn down a road. Emma was started to press on her break to fallow her but she couldn't, something was wrong.

"Swan?" Killian asked worried, why wasn't she stopping. "Slow down!"

"I-I can't! Something's wrong!" Emma tried pressing on the breaks again and again but she wouldn't stop, the car just kept going faster until she crashed into a road sign and up over a small hill on the side of the road. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she jumped out the car and walked to the front.

Killian got down on all fours and looked under the car, he didn't know much about these wagons without horses but he at least knew what the breaks looked like. "Swan, I think Regina found that bug we planted...somebody's been tampering with the breaks." First she tried to kill him and now she was trying to kill Emma, he should of killed her when he had the chance to all those years ago.

"What? Are you serious?" Emma went down and checked for herself. Yup the breaks were cut. "Great! Just fucking great!"

Killian walked up to her and took her in his arms and started swaying around with hr, holding her close. "Hey, don't worry we'll figure this out love." He placed a kiss on her head and pressed it against his chest, letting her listen to his heartbeat. "Remember she can't destroy our happiness"

"It's not about that anymore!" Emma pushed herself off of Killian and started stomping off into the direction that Regina had drove off to, she was going to find her. She flicked on her flashlight so she didn't trip over anything.

"Emma! Wait!" Killian called back, trying to grab her. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Emma ignored him, she didn't want to listen to his sweet words that would just distract her from her mission even more. Punch the women that was trying to kill her friends. "That bitch tried to get me killed, I'm finding her!"

Killian ran in front of Emma, stopping her this time, and making her look in his eyes. "Let's be cautious. We need to think clearly" He tried to tell her softly to clam her down. He knew back in the Enchanted Forest if Emma was starting to get in a bad mood you just had to speak to her calmly and say soothing things to her. The only way he stayed calm was...if Emma was calm.

"To hell with caution! I'm gonna find out what she's doing and why she was out here" Emma said looking around for that bitch.

"She was meeting me!" Mr. Gold stated from behind them as he watched the pirate and princess turn to look at him.

"Why would she be meeting you out here?" Killian asked.

Mr. Gold walked closer to his old enemy, he wanted to kill the imp for so long but if he did...he couldn't find Bae. "The Mayor and I had a little business transaction" Gold said with a grin.

Emma seen the thick black briefcase he was holding and new that was where the money was being held. "What's in the briefcase Gold?"

"Well, I would say you think you know what's inside, but that would just take the fun away from it now, wouldn't it?" Gold said cheekishly. "Nope, Regina bought some land from me actually."

Killian's eyes narrowed. The crocodile let Regina buy his land without some kind of deal? Just money? Wow, that was new. "Wait...you let Regina buy land off of you?"

Gold nodded as his eyes flung to Killian, "Indeed, the very land you're standing on."

"What for?" Killian asked.

"In my business Mr. Jones I find it best not to ask too many questions. Hurts the bottom line," He said with a toothy smirk. "Question is, why are you and your...lover...standing out here in the middle of the night?"

"That is _our_ business Gold!" Emma exclaimed, "Look what she did to Killian, look what she did to Henry...We can't just sit idly by."

Gold smirked again as he looked between the two, "Of course you can. Be careful. Emotional Entanglements can lead us down dangerous paths." He walked past the two and started walking back to his home, he felt the stares he was getting from the two, good he done his job.

* * *

"Wait! Emma...Killian, what are you guys planning on doing?"Sidney questioned as he got out the back seat of Emma's bug. When they had gone back to the station to retrieve Emma's car, Sidney was still there and they let him tag along, since their next course in action involved him, since he was the only one who knew Regina's office best and they were going to get in.

"We're going to search her office, mate, and we need your help" Killian explained to him.

Sidney was shocked, how were they planning on doing this. "You're going to break into her office? How are you going to get in? The back door is locked and Regina has a new heavily equipped alarm system!" He tried to explain to him as they walked closer and closer to the building.

"That's exactly why we need you. We know she bought land but we just don't know why. Besides don't worry, I have a way in" Emma said as she strolled on closer to the front doors. He slammed her fist right through the glass, having shards fall back down on the floor on the other side.

"Emma! You just set off the alarm!" Sidney exclaimed, stating off the obvious.

Killian padded the jittery mans shoulder, "And who does the alarm alert? The police, we're the police. So then there's two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here, we got probably six minutes." They all walked into the building, stepping over the glass and walking over to her office.

Sidney rushed into her office and grabbed her laptop that was placed neatly on her desk. He opened it up and turned it on as Emma plugged in a flash drive and multiple windows appeared with codes and files named _land, castle, transaction request, and Gold_.

Emma smiled, "I just uncovered every hidden file referencing towards Gold's land."

"That's my girl, I knew you could do it!" Killian exclaimed as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Alright guys, sometimes there's the right moment for those sort of things, and right now is not the time" Sidney told them.

Killian looked over at Sidney, the poor man, he never got love. "Hey, look, it's all printing!" Killian noticed all the papers coming out from the printer and then started to open up drawers, when he came here, there was only one thing on his mind, the book. He opened the top drawer to a filing cabinet and ended up finding skull keys. "Emma, look." He showed them to her and she scrunched up her face.

"The hell do those open?" She asked as Killian shrugged and just threw them back into the cabinet.

"Alright! I got everything, now lets get the hell out of here before Regina finds out!" Sidney exclaimed rushed over to the doors, wanting to get out.

Killian rushed over to another cabinet and started searching through them, "No! Not till I found Henry's book!"

Emma looked back over to him, "Killian we don't even know if she has it, trust me I want to find this book as much as you do, but that doesn't mean we need to stay here any longer then what we came here for..we need to go." She tried to pull him with her but he was too strong, it was like he lifted heavy metal for hundreds of years, every day.

"Love, trust me, she has this book, she's wanted it ever since she even knew about it" Killian explained to her, not giving up on his search.

"What is so special about this book? It's just fairy tales!" Emma exclaimed, "Come on, before..." And before everybody knew it, Regina was rushing in to shut off her alarm and turn on the lights, she instantly noticed the three of them.

"Sheriff! Deputy...Sidney, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms and looked across at all of the people standing in her office.

Emma had to make of a lie fast, which is why she made one before she even got here, in case things did back fire and they were caught. That's why she let Sidney come along with them. "A group of teenagers were found trying to break in so I came as fast as I could to thoroughly check to see if they stole anything" Emma lied.

"And did they?" Regina asked sarcastically, knowing that his was all a joke, "What's he doing here then?" She pointed over to Sidney who still seemed frightened.

"He saw everything that happened, so he was a witness" Killian added in.

Regina nodded, "And what is it that you exactly saw Sidney?"

Sidney's eyes widened, he didn't think he would be put on the spot like this, "I saw teenager, they had a uh..." He couldn't think of anything.

"A rock" Emma said, "You sure you don't want us to take the place apart?"

"Sheriff, deputy, your services are not wanted nor needed, you may go" Regina explained in a serious voice as she looked the women up and down.

Emma nodded as she walked out with Killian and Sidney behind her. They got what they came for and that's all that matters, she was happy, she was finally getting something to put that bitch in her place. Serves her right for trying to kill both Killian and her and destroying what Henry loved.

"Well, Swan, what do you say? Go home and rest up...we got a big day tomorrow!" Killian said with a smirk as he got into the passenger side.

Emma smiled, yeah, a big day of revealing Regina to the town. "Yeah, sounds good." She dropped of Sidney at Granny's where he said he wanted to go, probably because he wanted to get drunk again and then she drove her and Killian to his small house by the Ocean. She decided to stay the night. Nothing happened! She slept in Killian's bed with Henry in the bed next to her and Killian slept over on the couch. He had a hard time falling asleep but when he finally did he dreamed of wooden planks and a sail, hopefully they would return back or at least he'd get his Jolly Roger back.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up with Killian already dressed and ready, he was just waiting for her to wake up. She didn't need to change her clothes, she slept in the outfit she had worn yesterday, not exactly planning to spend the night here. "Mmmm, good morning handsome" Emma moaned as she stretched her muscles, the best part about waking up.

Killian smiled as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head and handed her a coffee to wake her up with, "Good morning beautiful."

She looked to the bed next to her where Henry was when she fell asleep and now he wasn't there. "Where's Henry?" She asked knowing it was till too early for school to start as she took the coffee and took a drink almost having to spit it out, "Does everything you drink have rum in it?" She felt how the concoction warmed up her belly and throat as she swallowed it, and it wasn't just from the coffee.

"Every pirate needs his rum" He said with a chuckle as he watched Emma through the blankets over her legs and get out of bed, stretched once again, "And Henry wanted to go to Mary-Margaret's today, before he left for school."

"Right, well come on, we need to go see Sidney down at the station to go review everything we printed off last night." She got out of bed and was walking over to the door to put her boots back on when she noticed Killian hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, "Everything okay?"

Killian nodded, "Just wish we could finally have Regina stop running after us over everything we do, I really want to spend some time for just me and you."

She walked back over to him and stood in front of his sitting body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I really wish we could have that too, and we will. After today this will all be over with, hopefully Regina wouldn't want to show her face around town and then next week is Christmas and there's that party at Granny's, I'll spend the night so we can watch Henry open presents together, alright."

"Alright Swan, better than nothing." He kissed her softly one last time, making sure this kiss lasted a little longer than they were use to, "Come on, let's get going before Sidney get's tired of waited." And with that they both left the house.

* * *

Killian and Emma finally made it to the sheriff station and when they did they had already seen David and Sidney looking through all the freshly printed papers from last night. "So what do we got?" Emma asked walked up behind the two men as Killian fallowed from behind.

"Blueprints, Transaction letters" David said as he handed her papers.

She looked down at the papers and lined them together, they were blueprints to something large, something big like a castle but not exactly a castle, a mansion maybe. "What is she building out there?"

"Who knows, but that doesn't matter because he got her. These papers have her name all over it for her personal use" Killian pointed out.

"Yeah you got her, congratulations you're finally going to get what you wanted, show the town who she really is" David said with a smile up at her.

Emma's eyes narrowed at that, she did, and she was happy, but she did it the same way Regina would have. She walked over to Killian's desk and propped herself up on it sighing.

"What's wrong, didn't you hear me?" David asked.

Emma looked down at Killian who was sitting in his chair, "We stooped to her level, it's fruit of the poisonous tree, illegally obtained evidence, it'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat."

Killian placed a hand on her knee, "We don't need her to go to court, like Sidney said, what she did to us, to Henry, she does to everyone, we just want the town to see who she really is and hopefully she won't want to show her face around town after today's counsel meeting."

Sidney sighed as he opened up a box that was next to him, he took out another smaller box and handed it over to Emma, the box read _sheriff_. "Here, she made me fallow you guys around."

She looked up at Sidney and opened up the box. Inside was stacked with thousands of pictures of her, Killian and Henry. Times they spent at Granny's at his castle, walking on main street, even the time when her and Killian had their first kiss inside the station. Immediately she showed Killian who got just as big of a pissed off face as she had.

"It's what she does, she finds out what people love and destroys it. She knew about Henry's castle weeks ago, she knew about you two weeks ago, she was just waiting for the perfect moment to act so it would hurt you and Henry the most. I'm sorry, I should have said something. If you don't do this, I have to" Sidney explained to them.

Emma looked through the pictures once again, every time she spent with Killian and Henry in the last month was all here...everything, she was never truly alone with them, they always had Sidney looking down their backs fallowing them and watching everything they did. No wonder Killian just all of a sudden got into the car accident right when she and him weren't at their best and shortly after destroys Henry's castle and most likely hired that man to take his book.

* * *

"This session of the Storybrooke city counsel will come to order!" Regina shouted through the room filled with counsel members and citizens as she banged her gavel, "We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting."

"Excuse me Madame Mayor, I'd like to bring something forward to the counsels attention" Killian shouted as he stood up from his seat and stood down the aisle that sat the two groups of perfectly aliened chairs.

Regina sighed, "Deputy, this is not an open forum."

"Actually Madame Mayor...he's not the only one with a complaint!" Emma shouted, standing up as well with Sidney behind her and holding Killian's hand firmly.

 _And then there were three_ Regina thought. "Ms. Swan...Deputy...Sidney, this counsel meeting is to disgust the issues facing Storybrooke."

"Oh sorry about that lass, but have you ever thought that maybe we have an issue to disgust. Like the mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a luxury home in the woods?" Killian spoke up, holding the file of papers that he had in his hands, making the crowd all around the room start talking and whispering to each other.

Regina's eyes went wide and started hitting her gavel to calm down the room. "You three will sit down immediately or god help me -"

"Or what? You'll punish us? You'll bully us like you do to everybody in this town?" Emma asked taking the papers from Killian and walking closer to where Regina sat upfront. "No. Not today. In my hand, is the proof that your _trusted_ mayor has taken out fifty thousand dollars, documents about how she stole money to build herself a mansion!" Emma shouted so the whole room could hear, once again whispers started to be heard around the room.

 _"I can't believe the Mayor would do such a thing."_

 _"Really? I'm not very surprised."_

 _"Why would Madame Mayor do this?"_

Killian walked up to the front of the room beside Emma, looking out at all the people. "And thisreporter, Sidney, the towns main reporter in _The Mirror_ was only fired because he tried to stand up to her, because he questioned her...and she didn't like it. We all know what happens to people that question the Mayor" He then turned to face Regina herself, "And you! Oh you...your majesty. You claim you take in the best interest of all of us when really you don't, the only thing you care about is yourself and destroying others! That is who you really are and it's time for Storybrooke to see who their Mayor really is."

Regina smirked as she watched the pirate look at her with his cold dark eyes and threatening look. They made her look back, now it was her turn to make them look bad. "You're right, I am building myself a house - A _play_ house, a place where all the kids of Storybrooke can have fun and play safely." She stood up and pressed a button on a small remote making an image of a small playground appear. "I got the idea from an illustration in a book that I seen."

Murmurs were heard around the room on how good of a Mayor was with how she was watching the safety of all the children in the town and was trying to make something fun for them to do in such a small town.

"Congratulations Miss Swan and Mr Jones, you finally showed the people of Storybrooke who I really am" She said with a smirk.

Emma stood still with her face down to the ground, she was so embarrassed, she just went in front of the entire town! the entire town to prove a point and they entire time she was wrong! She thought she was showing the Regina only cared about herself because she bought land from Gold where she was building herself an even bigger home than what she already had but instead all she showed was that she was a moron sheriff that clearly didn't look into her facts a little deeper. her feelings clouded her judgment.

"It's alright love, we'll get her sometimes" Killian whispered so only she could her as he brushed her arm.

Emma shook her head, "Come on, let's go." And with that she exited out of City Hall with Killian and Sidney in tow.

Regina watched as the three left and as everybody was in their own conversations about the new play ground Regina ran after them, it was her turn to speak. "Miss Swan, Deputy Jones! May I speak with you for a moment..alone" She looked over to Sidney who was standing there as he walked off to his own little corner. "Look, I don't know what you two were trying to prove in there, but now I hope you'll each get back to your jobs with upholding the law and not breaking it. You don't think I know you broke into my office last night?"

"Don't even start that! You're not so innocent yourself _Regina!_ You messed with the brakes on my sheriff car!"

Regina scuffed, how dare this bitch use her first name against her, "Your brakes? Are you delusional, Why would I want to kill you when you just witnessed that I had nothing to hide?"

"Nothing we can prove yet, but believe me, I know who you really are Madame Mayor, and some day, you wont have a cover story or an excuse, it'll be just you!" Killian told her.

"Well until that moment comes deputy I hope it's actually proven before you throw it my way!"

"Oh trust me lass, it will and next time, it wont end so pretty for you!" Killian spat back to the _Queen_ before he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and started walking away from her, wanting to have the last word.

* * *

August pulled out an old shoe box from under his bed at Granny's, he didn't want anybody to come in his room and find what he had. He placed the box on the old pine desk that was up against the wall and when he opened it, that when he seen it, the most beautiful thing ever. He wanted to cry, he finally had it in his hands. He began to read it out loud "Once Upon A Time..."

 **Please Review follow and favourite, this is the longest chapter that i've ever worked on so I hope that it's good**


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be short, I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter, but I'm hopping it won't be too short, at least 7000 words, hopefully. This chapter will also probably be a little late and I'm sorry for that, but I really do hope you guys enjoy it. Just a few more Chapters until the curse is broken! And then we move onto S2A! Tell me any ideas you guys may have or questions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Christmas**

Mr. Gold walked into his shop and looked at all of the useless things he collected over his years of being the Dark One. All the useless artifacts that were no good to him or anybody, just something he got out of making deals. Tomorrow was Christmas and all he could think about was _what if Belle was here, would she love him? Would they be together, would they have a family?_ All the things he wanted with Belle but was too afraid to admit it, he wanted, but that was quickly taken away from him when Regina had kidnapped her, and let her rot in that cell. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her death. He started to smash things, he smashed glass trinkets and the glass counters and knocked down shelves. He missed her silky brunette locks that blew in the wind and her soft pale skin and the red lips that were as red as an apple.

* * *

Emma knocked at Mary-margaret's door with a bag slung over her shoulders and a dark red jacket on with a Santa hat on her head. She was shivering, the temperature probably dropped twenty degrees outside in the last week. Finally the raven haired women opened up her door and Emma pushed through, soaking in the warmth of the house. "Brrr...it's colder than Antarctica out there!"

"Yeah, it really does look like a Christmas out there" Mary-margaret stated as she looked out her window and seen all the huge flakes falling down from the heaven above.

"Oh!, that reminds me! here you go!" Emma said pulling out two boxes, one for David, one for Mary-margaret.

Mary-margaret looked down at the small box wrapped in golden paper, "Oh, Emma! You shouldn't have." As she unwrapped the small box there was a blue and green jeweled charm bracelet that had a small blue bird hanging down from the middle. "It's beautiful!" She gasped as she placed it around her wrist and gave the friend a friendly hug.

"Emma, where did you get this?" David asked as he wrapped an old antic watch around his wrist and looked down at it, fingering it. "Thank you" He whispered into the blondes ear as he hugged her.

"Well, Gold had a bunch of things so I thought that you'd like it" Emma chuckled as the man hugged her. "Now, come on, we better get down to Granny's everybody's waiting."

"Where's Killian and Henry?" David asked pulling away.

"They'll meet us down there." And with that all three left in David's truck.

* * *

Granny's was packed, almost everybody from the town was there celebrating Christmas. All men had either a glass of beer or was taking shots with their friends or playing darts. Henry was drawing and colouring Christmas cards over in the corner with Ava, Nicholas and their friend Grace. Killian on the other hand was sitting up at the bar, stroking his fingers over the small red wrapped box he had for Emma, any minute she would be here.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked setting down a small glass for Killian that had a crisp brown colour.

Killian looked up when he heard the waitress voice. "Oh uh, it's Emma's present."

"What is it?" Ruby asked as the bell above the diner door went off, making her look over and seeing Emma walk in with Mary-margaret and David behind her, "Look, there she is."

Killian spun around and seen his beautiful wife wearing a Christmas sweater and a Santa hat flopping down to one side, she looked adorable. "Swan...you look."

"I know, it's humiliating. Mary-margaret forced me to put this ugly sweater on" Emma said walking up to him and trying to cover up the red sweater that had a reindeer and snowman on in the front.

"You need to get into the Christmas spirit!" Mary-margaret said coming up from behind her and ordering herself a water.

Killian chuckled at the women and looked back at Emma and looked her up and down, "Love, you look adorable. I think the sweater looks just fine." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before ordering her a drink.

The night went on and everybody was having fun exchanging presents and opening up presents, the adults were acting just like children on Christmas where they got excited over the smallest of things. Emma and Killian celebrated the night by having a couple of drinks and laughing along with each other as they watched the men and women dance around to the Christmas music playing in the background. Mary-margaret won darts with Ruby and David was pretending to sword fight with Leroy. Killian was hopping that by now they would have come across Will but nobody's even seen or heard about him. Emma had passed out Gifts to Granny, Ruby, she got Ruby a snow glob of a wolf howling at the moon and she got Granny a new recipe book since she's been saying fro weeks now she needed a new one.

"Emma!" A young girl holding a small baby in an infant carrier holding another young mans hand came in, walking up to the two at the bar drinking, she had a smile on her face and looked happy.

Emma turned around as she heard her name being called. "Ashley! Hi! I didn't even recognize you there for a moment, how is everything?" Emma went on as she seen Ashley and Shawn walk up to them. Alexandria was only a couple of months old so she didn't really grow too much, but she did have a slight bit of hair growing on her head.

"Baby on the outside" Ashley said as she bounced Alexandria in the carrier.

Emma smiled and looked down at the beautiful baby girl that had Ashley's big blue eyes, "She definitely does look like her mother."

"So, how's parenthood?" Killian asked as he looked over to the father that had a big smile on his face as he watched his daughter coo at Emma.

"It's incredible!" Shawn exclaimed turning to Killian, "Although it can be tiring and you have to work night and day and when you're not working you're taking care of this little fragile thing that's crying and depending on you. But other than that, it's pretty good" Shawn said with a slit chuckle along with Killian you patted him on the shoulder.

"Trust me, I know, at least you have each other to count on. I've been a single father ever since Henry was born, the only time I got sometime to myself was when he started school and was gone for six hours, but even then I was still working all day." Killian looked over at Emma who seemed to look up at him with a sad face, almost like she felt guilty.

Ashley gasped, "Six hours? I'm lucky to even get an hour to myself" Ashley chuckled a long with everybody else. "Oh, Emma, can you take her for a moment while I go find Ruby? I have something to give her?" Ashley asked nudging Alexandria over to her friend.

Emma was hesitant, "Oh - I uh - sure, I guess." She never held a baby once before she was nervous, they were just so tiny and fragile and she was scared that she would hurt them. When Ashley placed the small human being in her arms she instantly tensed up and tried to take deep breaths to calm her down, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Swan, you're doing remarkable." He smiled down at her as he watched her cradle the small baby, it almost made him feel like crying. She never got to hold her own son and here he was watching her hold Ella's baby.

Emma smiled up at Killian and instantly relaxed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back down at Alexandria and she was smiling up at Emma, telling her she was doing a good job. She smiled back at the baby and she could feel a lump forming in her throat as her eyes started to sting. "Hello there Alexandria, I'm Emma, I helped your mother deliver you safely." The baby cooed at her and she couldn't help but smile up at Killian as a soft chuckle escaped from her mouth. "I always wanted a family, a son, a daughter. But I gave up on that idea after being a lone for so long."

"You're not alone anymore, you have Henry and me" Killian said tucking some of her blonde locks behind her ear and giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He looked down at Alexandria and gently rubbed his fingers over her tiny soft hands, she instantly wrapped her fingers around his thumb and held on.

"I think she likes you both" Shawn said walking back up with Ashley by his side.

Emma passed Alexandria back over to her parents, looking back once more at the baby who looked upset to be moved from her embrace. "She's a very sweet girl, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, you should know where I'll be."

"Of course," Ashley nodded, "Oh, and we got you guys both something to say how thankful we are after helping us have Alexandria." Ashley took out two small bags and gave one to the sheriff and one to the deputy.

Killian took the tissue paper out and looked down at the bottom, he could see a small box, as he took and out and opened it up he could see the bronze thick band of the ring, there were small buttercups around the edge and in the middle the jewel was a ruby. It was his old ring he had left in the Enchanted Forest, tucked away somewhere safe. Another thing was inside it was a Christmas card of Ashley, Shawn and Alexandria, they looked liked a happy little family.

Emma opened her gift, inside was along piece of jewelry, it was a bracelet that had small diamonds and emeralds encrusted in the chain, there was charms hanging down. A horse, a crown, a pumpkin, a shoe, and a sword. She gasped, "It's beautiful, thank you!"

"I thought it would bring out your eyes." Ashley smiled as she looked at how happy Emma was with her gift. She brought the women into a hug.

* * *

Jefferson walked into Madame Mayor's office with a smug grin on his face and a confident walk. He was finally allowed to come out of his house and into the town, his curse had broken a couple of weeks ago, when the clock began to move. All he needed now was to bring his daughter Grace home and become a family once again. The Mayor had ordered him into her office, the only thing going through his mind right now was how he just wanted to kill her for tricking him all those years ago where he wasn't able to return back to his daughter. "Regina...how pleasant for you to call me in. It's been a long time" He said with a mad smile on his face as he walked into the Mayor's office and took a seat.

"Jefferson, how good to see you again" Regina purred, eyeing the man up as she had an evil grin on her face whenever she meant no good.

He knew what was coming, the Queen only asked for him when she needed something done and nobody else would help her, he was positive that the Mayor would be no different. "What is it I need to help you with this time Regina?"

"Why do you assume I need you for something?" Regina asked. She noticed how Jefferson's head cocked slightly and his eyebrow shot up instantly, of course he had already suspected something was up. "Alright fine, Jefferson, I need you to get rid of somebody for me."

"Me? What happened to dear ol' Rumple? Or as I recall him being called Mr. Gold in this realm" Jefferson asked shacking his head from side to side as he sat with his legs spread wide apart and slouched over.

Regina's smile faded, "Mr. Gold has failed me already, that's why I need you to get rid of Emma Swan."

Jefferson knew who this women was, he heard a lot about her in the last couple of weeks. Mostly about how she was with the new person in town, Killian Jones and how she had failed to go after the Mayor last week. "Emma Swan, the sheriff? Now what would you want with her? She's harmless."

"That is where you're wrong Jefferson!" Regina exclaimed slamming her hands on her office and making all the papers that were on her desk fly off, "She is a threat to my curse breaking, Her and that Killian Jones with his child! If she's gone, the curse can never break!"

Jefferson nodded his head as he looked at his fingers, pretending he didn't care, "Now, why would I help you? I'm wishing for this curse to break probably more than anybody else in this town! In fact I probably want it to be over more than the Dark One!"

"After everything I gave you? I gave you the biggest mansion out in the woods were nobody would disturb you, I made you into a billion-air...what more could you ever need Jefferson? You're starting to come off a little greedy don't you think?" Regina asked him. She knew exactly what he wanted but she wanted to tease him, make him tell her himself.

"Grace! My daughter!" Jefferson shouted. Everyday for ten years he watched how his daughter was happy with another mom and dad, not even knowing they weren't her real parents. She was always smiling, always laughing. He hated that he couldn't make her remember, he was trapped. He would just leave small rabbit cards around her belongings for her to find. She was at Granny's tonight with her "mom" and "dad", she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Oh that's right, you have a daughter," Regina teased with a slight smile, "How about this, if you deliver me what I ask, I will give Grace all her memories back besides from the point where you abandoned her -" Jefferson jumped up and grabbed her by the throat before she could even finish.

Jefferson gritted his teeth and looked her dead in the eye. "I did not abandon her! You set me up!" He whispered into her face. He let go and forced her back into the chair behind her desk as he fell back on his.

Regina brushed herself off before continuing, "Right, well I will erase all that and give her all of the memories before back, and I'll send you both back home."

"Home? It's still there?" Jefferson asked a little skeptic, he could have sworn that everything was brought over here and the Enchanted Forest was no longer in existence.

To be honest, Regina didn't even know for sure if it was still there, she just really wanted Emma gone. "Of course it is."

Jefferson thought about it for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to wait for the curse to break and to have his daughter back and to embrace her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how he would never leave her again. But he also didn't know if Grace would forgive him, he promised her that he would return home and he never did, he couldn't imagine what kind of anger she felt towards him after that. "Alright, deal!"

"Good" Regina purred as she got an evil grin on her face once again, thinking that she was successful and this curse was not going to break. That she had own and defeated destiny from happening, even though that was impossible, but not to her, she was The Evil Queen.

* * *

Emma and Killian had a couple more drinks after Ashley and Shawn left to tuck Alexandria in for the night. They were laughing and joking and Killian was even telling her tales about Captain Hook, tales she never even heard of before. Mary-margaret and David gave their present to Emma which happened to be a body kit. Inside was vanilla scented perfume, honeysuckle body scrub, rose scented body wash and lotion and a lavender scented candle. Ruby gave her a new lingerie, which wasn't surprising, and Granny knitted her a white blanket with her name embroidered on it. She had given everybody their gifts except for Killian and Henry, she wanted to give them both to each other together.

"Emma! Look!" Henry came running over to the booth that her and her father had went to. He jumped into the spot next to Emma and showed her a picture that he had drawn. There was a small boy in the middle and a blonde women on the side and a dark haired man on the other, "It's of our family."

Emma looked down at him when he said that, family? Her eyes started to tear up, "Henry...I love it. thank you" She placed a soft kiss on the boys cheek, watching as he blushed. "I have something for you also." She reached to her side and took out a medium size box and watched as the boys face lit up.

"Really? I can open this up now?" Henry asked, it was almost as if he hadn't believed her when she had said it. "Dad?"

"Of course lad, it is Christmas Eve after all, every kid opens at least one gift." Killian watched as his son tore open the box, digging inside and taking out a fancy note book that came with a quill pen, a colouring book with different fairy tales, a new set of markers, a new t-shirt that said "daddy's boy" and a hook design on it, and finally there was a teddy bear dressed as a pirate.

"Thank you Emma!" Henry jumped into the women's arms beside him and hugged her tightly, he didn't ever want to let go. "I love it!"

Emma laughed as she held onto the boy, "Good, I'm glad." She looked over at Killian who was scratching behind his ear and watching them with a smile. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you ." She slid over a box wrapped in black paper, just how Killian likes it. She seen how he was hesitant at first to open it but when he did and he opened up the box, his mouth went wide.

He pulled out a spyglass...his spyglass from the Jolly Roger. Did Mr. Gold have everything of his? under that was a new leather jacket. But this jacket had a longer back than his, it was almost like the jacket he wore when he was Captain in the Enchanted Forest.

"I thought you'd like a new jacket and the spyglass is for when you go out sailing." She was scared that he may not like it.

"Thank you" He leaned over the table and gave her a passionate kiss. Having Henry squeal in disgust and having him and Emma start to laugh at the small boy. "Here." He placed a small square box in front of her, on it was a dark red bow that would mate her jacket.

Emma looked at the small box in front of her, she only knew of one thing that would fit in this kind of box. taking off the top slowly she looked inside and was blown back. It was a silver chain with a swan pendent. It glistened in the light and made her heart melt. "I love it Killian." She took his hand in hers and stared into his eyes, she loved him.

* * *

Regina walked down a set of stairs, leading down into the psychiatric base. She had a medium sized box in her hands as she pressed in the code and walking in where a nurse that sat there behind her desk all day, everyday making sure everything was in order greeted her with a smile. "Good day Ms. Blair."

"Madame Mayor, it's Christmas Eve, what are you doing here?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I have a present here for you." Regina passed the women the box and seen how her face lit up. She must never get any visitors down here. "And, I'm also checking out a patient here."

The nurse took the box and sat it next to her on the desk. "A patient? And whom may this patient be?"

Regina had an evil grin on her face on the plan she had in her head. Throw Mr. Gold off and threaten the girls life...once again, so she can get what she wants out of him. "Lacey French." The nurse nodded and told Regina to go right in and retrieve the women. So she did as told and stopped at the door she knew this women would be. Lifting up a small shaft she seen a dark brunette haired women sitting on her cot in a fettle position, looking up when she heard the door creaking slowly open.

"W-who are you?" Lacey asked shackling, you could tell she was scared for her life. She was locked down here for ten years, all because Regina didn't want Mr. Gold to be happy.

She slowly approached the sad weakening patient with a friendly smile, not wanting to frighten to women even more then what she already was. "Lacey...it's alright. I'm Regina, I was your friend before you lost your memory and was brought here, I've come to take you out" Regina said in the softest most friendliest way she had talked to anybody in a very long time.

* * *

Killian walked over to where Emma sat on the living room futon watching as Henry played with all the new toys he had got for Christmas. David and Mary-margaret bought him some toy swords, Ruby bought him a full set of magic sand, and Ava and Nicholas even made him some friend ship bracelets, how sweet. "Here you go love" He said as he handed her a mug of his famous hot cocoa that he use to make for her all the time and she would just melt over it.

"Thanks." She gave him a big smile as she took the steaming mug in her hands. She had put the pendent on her neck last night before leaving Granny's, then she felt like she was floating on clouds, but now she felt like throwing up every second. She wished she hadn't of drank too much, but it was Christmas! Taking the mug to her lips she blew on it before carefully before taking a sip. Whoa! This was amazing! "Oh my god! Where did you get this hot chocolate! I need some of my own!" Emma whined out with open wide eyes.

Killian chuckled at her, still the same Emma. "Well Swan, I made it myself actually, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed taking another big drink to the point the hot liquid almost started pouring out from the sides of her mouth.

Henry looked up, what was his mother doing? She went crazy for that stuff. Was she like this also in the Enchanted Forest? Maybe that's why he liked hot chocolate so much himself, because his mother drank it a lot while pregnant with him. It was like a family thing, even Mary-margaret enjoyed hot chocolate. Then he felt his stomach start to rumble. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Oh, well once I'm done my coffee we'll run down to Granny's for some breakfast" Killian suggested taking a drink from his mug.

Emma swallowed all of her hot chocolate down in one single gulp. "No, I'm fine with going write now and bringing some things back." She stood up and walked over to the small kitchen where she placed her mug in the sink, "Besides, I think I need some fresh air."

"Alright love, don't be too long." He helped her put on her fleece jacket and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before watching her walk off to his truck that he let her use. She left her bug at Mary-margaret's last night.

When Emma left, she didn't even think she would be able to drive, her head hurt so bad. But she really needed to get out for a minute, get some air. This all seemed a little bit too real for her. Being with Killian the last two weeks were amazing and she wanted nothing more, but something inside of her didn't feel right. Every time she looked into those blue eyes of his she would see love and nothing else and she loved him too but her heart was trying to tell her something...she didn't know what it possibly could be. When she got to Granny's she parked on the side of the road and got out, walking up to Granny's she noticed Augusts motorcycle was parked out front. She was about to walk in Granny's when she bumped into the man.

August smiled when he seen her and stopped in his tracks, a foot away from her. "I've been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hopping we could get that drink sometime here soon that you promised."

"That you asking me out? Because if you haven't realized, I'm taken." Could she say that? Was she taken?

"Right, I heard about that. The deputy right?" August asked as Emma nodded at him, "Well, then let's just call it a little friendly get together."

"I thought you came here to write, find inspiration?" Emma asked 's what he had told her when she found out he was carrying around a type writer with him. "I won't go out with guys who won't even tell me there name, but, it was nice talking to you." She walked past him and was heading in to Granny's going to get Henry and Killian's breakfast.

August closed his eyes and sighed. "August. My name is August W. Booth."

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned back around to look at the man, "Really? Even the middle initial?"

"W stands for Wayne." He starts to walk back to his motorcycle and turns back to Emma, "So there goes your reason for not meeting me here tomorrow morning." He starts his motorcycle and starts driving back off down the road, needing to get to some very important business.

Emma shook her head, what did she get herself into. She couldn't tell Killian that she was going to get a drink with this man, he would get furious and find a reason for her not to go, but she had to, she promised. Stepping inside of Granny's she seen how Ruby was wearing her usual skimpy outfit and was flirting with Dr. Whale, not surprising. "Hey Ruby, I'll get three orders of bacon eggs with sausage, one without and get a small chocolate milk for Henry and me and Killian just some chi tea."

"Sure thing Emma, oh and Merry Christmas." Ruby walked off with the order and went into the kitchen. She returned about five minutes later with everything Emma had ordered, and today it was on the house, meaning it was free.

"Merry Christmas Ruby!" Emma called out as she walked out the door with her hands full and walking back to Killian's truck where she drove off back to the small Ocean house that she knew so well.

Emma was gone for about half an hour before she returned back and while she was gone Henry and Killian were colouring in the colouring page that Emma had given Henry last night as his gift, they were using his new markers to fill in a page of Captain Hook. By the time she arrived everybody's belly's were rumbling and they dug right into their food and praying before they ate, even though that was usually done at supper but they didn't do things right. When their breakfast was done Henry went back to playing while Emma and Killian had done the dishes, they weren't really saying a word, or atleast Emma wasn't.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" Killian asked breaking the silence.

"Why, why wouldn't there be?"

"Well, you don't seem alright, you're being quite."

Emma sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Killian made her look up at him into his eyes, there was something else, but he didn't want to ask what it was, he couldn't get her more upset, she obviously didn't want to talk about, he'll just let her know that he's there for her. "Emma...I love you."

Emma smiled, "I-I love you too" She was hesitant to say it, it was the first time she ever admitted to it to Killian, but it made her feel good and happy by finally saying it. She seen how Killian was leaning in to kiss her, so she went a head and pulled him too her. They shared a heated kiss for probably a minute until one of them, not sure who broke it off and they pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

August took out some paper that was the same type as the pages from the book, he had written his story and drew a few illustrations to go a long with it. Now it was time to add it to the book and that's exactly what he did. He stitched the book back together again, making it look like it was untouched. When he was finally finished, it was a very long process, he put it into a rectangular metal box, one that would make sure nothing happened to the book as it sat waiting under Emma's car.

* * *

"Dad! I'm gonna go play outside!" Henry yelled loud enough for his father to hear as he threw on his hat, mittens, scarf, boots and jacket and ran outside as he started to draw to catch snow flakes falling from the sky in his mouth.

Killian was snuggled up with Emma under a warm flannel blanket as they watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas. It was Emma's favourite Christmas movie, Killian just didn't understand it, why did that green guy hate Christmas so bad? But if it made Emma so happy, he just sat and watched it with her, as long as she was snuggled into his arm.

"Killian...I know you really don't want to watch this movie" Emma said as she looked up to the man who looked as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment. She chuckled at how he jumped when she spoke.

Killian made himself a little more comfortable, trying to sit up and stay awake. "I got you and that's all I need, although I would much prefer that we do more enjoyable activities." He wiggled his eyebrows the best he could, which wasn't that appealing since he was half asleep.

Emma giggled at the man before she threw her legs on either side of him. "Really?" Emma asked corking an eyebrow up. She seen how Killian swallowed hard and looked up into her eyes, they were dark. "Well, I can make that happen." She started kissing him, her tongue exploring his mouth, his was doing the same. She could tell her was really enjoying this, and not from the hard lump she felt between her legs right now.

"Emma" He whispered in her mouth between kisses, this was probably the most heated thing they did. And then she stopped and he opened his eyes to see her smirking at him with an evil grin, "You bloody minx!" He knew she was just teasing her but he threw her down onto her back, got between her legs and started tickling her. He loved her laugh.

* * *

 _David was walking around, where was he? It looked as if he was in the forest in front of a sparkling blue lake, he did feel a little parched so he took a flask that he was for some reason holding and dipped it into the lake. Suddenly a ripple of blue waves formed on the surface of the lake, making David jump up, throw his flask and place his hand on the hilt of his sword. He suddenly started to feel threatened for some reason. "Who's there? Make yourself known to me!" David shouted for who ever may be there would hear him. Suddenly more ripples and bubbles started to appear as a long blonde girl appeared from under the water and onto the surface. She was wearing a light blue sheer dress that went down to her naked feet, she had a crown on her head that was filled with different sorts of jewels._

 _"Here I am" The women purred as a sneer like a Cheshire cat appeared on her lips. "What's your name?" She asked as she swiftly started to approached the prince who stood before her. "Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."_

 _David lifted his sword up at the women, he strangely felt like he knew who this women was, or at least what she was. This all seemed familiar. The forest, the lake, even the women. It felt like he already went through this once before. "Stop! I know what you are. You're a siren. Your deceitful words are a spell meant to lure me to my death."_

 _"I would never hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself," The girl said moving the sword out of the way and approaching him even more to the point she could lay a hand on his chest, "Not when we could do other things together."_

 _"I said stop! I will not fall pray to your deceptions!" David exclaimed as he grabbed the girls wrist off of him and flung it down to her side._

 _The girl got a cold look on her face and started back up back into the lake, "Really? You're immune to me?" She scooped up some of the lake water into the palms of her hands and poured it down onto her face. When she removed her hands she had long black hair and the face of Snow White._

 _"Like me now, Charming?" The siren asked disguised as Snow asked in a sweet voice._

 _David looked at the women that appeared as Snow before him. One minute the lady was a long blonde lake Queen and the next she's Snow...his love. "No, you're not really her. I know it's not real."_

 _"Sometimes illusions are better than truth. Everything you want that you can't have...I can give it to you." The siren circled David, whispering into his ear. She could tell it was working and he was getting turned on from her voice. "All you have to do...is kiss me. I know you want to, I can feel it." She whispered closer to her lips to the point where they were millimeters apart. She pressed her lips onto his and he kissed her back, dropping his sword into the shallows of the lake. She backed away and started walking more into the lake, dragging him with her._

 _He realized what was happening and snapped out of it, snatching his hand back, "No! I want reality or nothing."_

 _"And this doesn't feel real?" The siren whispered kissing the man once again making him whisper her name, "That's right. It's me" She said kissing him again, " I love you."_

 _"No. No it's not you." He pushed her away._

 _"Yes it is! I love you!"_

 _"No, this is not real love. I've felt it and this is not it. I know the difference" David told her once again._

 _"Congratulations Prince Charming, you're the first." Suddenly she launched at him, making him and her submerge under the water where she was dragging him down to the very bottom._

David jumped up gasping for air, his entire body felt soaking wet. He looked around, he was back into his bedroom with Mary-margaret beside her, but he was drenched, like he had just jumped into a pool.

"David?" Mary-margaret murmured with sleep still in her voice and turned over to look over at her husband who was now sitting down and was drenched head to toe. "Why are you all wet? What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, I was having a dream where I was at a lake and then I woke up drenched" David explained to her as he got up and changed his clothes. For some strange reason the bed wasn't wet from him, which was weird because as much water that was on his bod should have soaked through the mattress by now. When he looked out the window it was already daylight, he didn't see a point in going back to sleep. All he had to think about was how real that dream had felt. "I'll be downstairs, get more sleep." He kissed his pregnant wife as he watched her eyelids close and her breathing evened out.

* * *

David was scrolling through his browser, while sipping on a cup of coffee he had brought into the station that morning to keep himself awake. The longer he stayed up the more he just wanted to crawl into a cell and sleep on the cot. He needed sleep and this one cup of coffee wasn't working. It was only ten in the morning and he was the one doing the night check because Emma and Killian wanted to have some time with Henry tonight or something.

"Alright, I'm going to Granny's want anything?" Emma asked her deputy's as she slipped into her jacket and hat to cover herself from the cold.

"I'll have two more large coffees" David muttered out with a yawn.

Killian spun around in his chair and looked at the man that was half asleep. "Jeez mate, what happened to you last night?"

David yawned, "I had a dream about some siren and a lake and when I woke up I was drenched in water and it was already morning so I just decided to go downstairs and watch TV and until I had to come here" He explained through yawns.

"Strange, waking up from a dream about a lake and finding yourself drenched. Well, I'm going now, I may be a while,I need to make a couple of stops." Emma shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't make up an explanation. Walking over to the exit doors she knew that August would be outside of Granny's waiting for her. Still she didn't know what she was doing, why would she agree to this. She ended up just walking to Granny's since her car was still at Mary-margaret's and she hadn't bother to go get it yet. Arriving to Granny's she spotted August waiting there for her already with that smug grin of his. "So, that drink huh, wanna go in?" Emma asked.

"I didn't say here. Hop on" August told her nodding his head to the back of the bike.

Her eyes widened, was he serious? He wanted her to get on the back of that death contraption. "You want me to get on the back of that bike, it's the middle of winter!"

"That's what hop on means, and trust me, I'll go real slow if it makes you feel any better!" He explained to her with a sudden wink. The wink reminded her of Killian. "You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole."

"Hey, if you don't I will" Granny said from the side as she watched everything that was going on.

Emma looked over at Granny and smiled at her. Did nobody in this town know that her and Killian were now technically a thing, they kissed in public a couple of times and they're always holding hands around each other, did they just assume that's how all sheriff and deputy relationships are? Finally after what seemed like hours of debating whether to get on or just run back to the station she hopped onto the back of the motorcycle and placed the helmet that August gave to her.

"Hold on!" August told her as he darted off down the road.

* * *

Once they arrived in an open grassy field that had a tree in the middle next to a well Emma took off her helmet and looked at the small brick structure. "A watering hole, literally?" When he said watering hole she didn't think he meant an actual real watering hole.

"Well, say what you want about me but I always tell the truth" August said strapping his helmet onto the bike.

"I always thought a drink meant wine or whiskey" Emma told him. Every time Killian asked her if she wanted a drink that usually meant rum and whiskey on rare occasions.

August looked at her with a smug grin, "What? You want me to get you drunk?" He knew it sounded like he was flirting with her, but he wasn't he was just trying to get on her good side so she would forgive him for what he had done a lot easier.

"No" Emma told him with a smile.

"Next time" August said as he went into his small satchel that was draped onto his motorcycle and took out two mugs.

"You are optimistic" Emma said as she looked down into the well, seeing how far it went, it wasn't too far, a couple a feet to be exact.

August walked over to her and placed the two mugs on the ledge of the well as he grabbed the rope to pull up the bucket. "They say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend, they say that the water from this well is fed from an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties" He explained to her as he brought up the bucket.

"Magic? You sound like Henry." Has this man been talking to Henry and has Henry been telling him all these crazy things.

"Smart kid. So this legend-it says that if you drink the water form the well, something lost will be returned to you

"You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger. Have you been here before?" Emma asked him, there was still something strange about this man that she didn't quite like.

"And you know very little for being the sheriff, besides, I know all this for one simple reason, I read the plaque" He said pointing over to the small piece pointing up on the ledge of the well.

Emma went to check it out and read it for herself, yup everything August told her was written on this plaque. With a small chuckle she asked "Do you actually believe that?"

"I'm a writer. I have to have an open mind. Believe in magic or not, water is a very powerful thing, cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows through all lands, connecting the entire world, if anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well, I'd say it'd be water" He explained his belief to her as he dunked the mug into the water and brought it out passing it to her.

"That's a lot of faith" Emma stated.

"If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you're gonna find yourself stuck in one place for a very long time" August explained to her. He wanted to try to make her believe in this curse for himself as well, he wanted to be a family once again with his papa. He wanted to worship the King and Queen and the Princess and...Prince he guess he'd call him.

Emma smiled at him, "Maybe I'll just find the truth before anybody else does."

"Well, Ms. Skeptic, if there's one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith, and I know you'll agree with me" He said before taking a small sip of the water. Emma was giving him a look that she wanted to know, of course she did. "It's good water" He said with a smile as he banged his mug onto Emma's as he watched her take a sip.

* * *

Killian was looking up at the clock that hung down on the station brick wall, it was almost an hour that Emma had left, he knew that she said she was going to other places but he expected her to be back by now, there wasn't that many places in this town for her to go. He was worried that something back had happened to her so he picked up his phone and started dialing Emma's number.

 _ring._

 _ring._

 _ring._

 _"You have reached the voicemail of...Emma -"_

He picked himself up and started walking towards the station doors. David had fallen asleep as soon as Emma had walked out the door and he just marched straight over to Granny's where he expected her to be. "Hey, Granny, did you see Emma at all today?" He asked as he seen the elderly women whipping down the bar.

"The last I seen her she was talking to that handsome new fella on the bike" Granny informed him.

Killian's face fell, he immediately knew it was August, why wouldn't she tell him that she was meeting up with him, he would've understood...eventually. And then that's when he heard the motorcycle pulled up and Emma getting off before walking into Granny's laughing with August. He crossed his arms before she looked up and seen him where his smile faded immediately.

"Killian..." Her eyes's were wide and her face went pale like she seen a ghost standing in front of her.

"Hey love, how was your drink with August?" He knew that would've been the only reason Emma would have gone out with this man, she promised him that drink, obviously it meant a lot to him.

August stepped forward, he needed to go somewhere private and explain to Killian why he was exactly with Emma in the first place, he didn't want to destroy the relationship and the curse from breaking. "Hey, Killian...can I talk to you for a minute...in private?" Killian told him to lead the way so he walked down in back of Granny's and around the corner where the bathrooms were and nobody could hear them.

"Alright, I'm listening, why are you so obsessed with Emma?" Killian asked immediately.

"I'm only trying to do what you're doing...I'm trying to make her believe" August said finally.

Killian raised an eyebrow in confusion, believe? In the curse? "Who are you?"

August swallowed, he knew this wasn't going to end well on his behalf, "August W. Booth."

"No, I mean your real name, who are you really?" Killian asked stepping forward, seeing if he recognized the man only be a thread...he didn't.

August swallowed once again and took a deep breath before answering the pirate, "Pinocchio."

Killian stepped back. Pinocchio? The wooden boy that became a real boy from his bravery? The little red headed boy that would stay in Henry's nursery for days constructing the wardrobe that separated his family. "Pinocchio? Why are you spending so much time with Emma? And how are you much older?...with black hair" Killian asked very curious.

"I need Emma to believe, I'm trying to make it up to her for what I did all those years a go to her...and I died my hair, red didn't really suit the adult me."

Killian stepped in front of the August once again, he didn't answer the question on how he was older when this town was obviously cursed to keep you your age that you were when the curse hit. "What did you do to Emma?" Now his husband protectiveness was starting to go off.

"I...I uh - um. I'm so sorry Killian, the reason Henry didn't have a mother while growing up was because of me, I'm so very sorry" August begged, he didn't want to say everything, he knew he was going to get punched.

"What do you mean? The reason Henry didn't have a mother while growing up was because the wardrobe could only take two...me and Henry" Killian stated, starting to think there was more to this story.

August shook it head, "No, papa made the Blue Fairy lie to you guys, he couldn't bare to think what would happen to me when the curse hit so he made Blue lie in saying only two when really there was enough for three and when the curse was coming...Papa placed me inside and I was swept here, to the land without magic." Suddenly August felt a hard fist hit the side of his face and in a matter of second he was laying on the floor with a blurry image of Killian looking down at him.

"Don't you dare ever go around Emma or my son again!" Killian yelled in the man's face. He didn't feel a slight bit guilty, if he was maybe still that young red headed boy than he wouldn't of done it, but that's not who he was anymore, he was a grown ass man, that still lied. Killian walked back out into the main part of the diner and luckily nobody had heard the outburst from seconds ago. Emma had already ordered the coffees and was waiting for him to return.

"Where's August?" Emma asked as she was ushered out the building by Killian.

"Oh...he...decided to take a nap..." It wasn't a full lie, it was just bent slightly to sound like the truth.

Emma looked up at Killian, he was taking this better than she had thought he would've. They walked for blocks in awkward silence, the only noise coming from the street cars and the pavement under their feet. She couldn't take this silence anymore. "Killian, I'm..."

"No love, you don't have to say anything, I understand" He told her before she could continue.

"Please, let me continue. I never wanted to hurt or betray you, I would've told you where I was really going but I figured you would find a way for me not to go. We only went to a well just down the road a couple of minutes" Emma explained to him.

"Emma...You're my lady now, and I don't control who you talk to or hang out with. I'm not mad at you, just promise me that you'll tell me next time so I don't have to sit waiting for you and worrying if something happened."

Emma smiled and blushed at his words, "You were worried about me?" She looked to the side and seen a big metal box on the gutter all covered in slush. She started to walk over to it and didn't even hear the words Killian was saying to her, but she knew they were sweet. Getting at the box she knelt down on her toes and looked at the box before taking a deep breath and opening it. It was Henry's book. "Killian, look, I found it." She looked up and Killian was standing over her with a smile.

Killian's face glowed up, finally. "Finally my...our boy will be happy" He said sweetly.

"Our?" Emma's face light up as she heard him refer Henry as her son, it's only been a month and Killian was already referring Henry as hers? Wow, their relationship moved fast. Emma leaned in and kiss his cheek as he blushed and corked an eyebrows up with a sexy smile on his face. "I love you Jones."

"I love you too Swan."

* * *

Henry was sitting on the couch inside of Mary-margaret's living room. During his break he had enjoyed spending time with his teacher. Emma didn't quite understand why Henry enjoyed it so much but she never really bothered to ask questions as long as he was happy. Arriving to the house it smelt of apple pies, Mary-margaret must of made her famous apple pie that was to die for.

"Dad! Emma!" Henry exclaimed excitedly as he bounced off the couch and ran over to hug them both.

Emma chuckled and hugged the boy back a long with Killian. Henry seemed to really enjoy her a lot, he would always hug her and play with her and joke around, it was like he really seen her as a mother. "Hey, kid. Did you enjoy your time with Mary-margaret today?"

"Yes! Me and her made apple pie and then we went outside and built a snowman" Henry said with a big smile.

"Emma, Killian, I didn't hear you guys come." Mary-margaret went in and hugged the both of them. "Would you guys like to stay for some pie?"

"Actually love, we need have a surprise for Henry and then we need to get back home, we're having a movie marathon tonight" Killian told her as he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist a pulled her close.

Mary-margaret nodded and then looked over at Emma. "A movie marathon, huh? That's how I became pregnant" She said with a wink.

Emma almost choked on her own spit, ow could she say that? Oh my god. "Mary-margaret! It's not like that. it's just some bonding time..."

"Is that what they call it now days" Mary-margaret said with a wink.

Henry scrunched up his nose in disgust, even though he was small, he still understood what they were talking about. "Gross."

Killian chuckled, "Alright, alright. That's enough of that, we got children ears in the room. Love, how about you show Henry his surprise."

"Alright." Emma watched as the boys face lit up as he got excited knowing that he was about to get something. Opening up the bag she had around her shoulder she pulled out the book slowly, making the title face towards her. Once the book was fully out of the bag she turned it over so Henry could see the title and see exactly what she was giving him.

Henry gasped and launched himself at the book. "My book! Where'd you find it?"

"Emma spotted it in a gutter. The person who stole it must've put it there for some reason, what other reason would there be?" Killian stated.

Henry could think of one, maybe the book was meant to go back to her because she was the savior...or at least one of them. "Thank you Emma. It's a sign, things are going to get better" He wrapped his arms tightly around Emma's middle and buried his face in her tummy. He wished he could have a baby brother or sister, he always wanted siblings.

"Alright come on, let's go watch movies, any suggestions?" Killian asked.

"Peter Pan!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"Oh bloody hell!" Killian exclaimed as they walked out the house and drove off to his house. This was not going to be a pleasant night that's for sure.

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow! We only needed 1 more review to reach 45! Still good though! Also I might start uploading a little bit slower now, I started working next week and It's going to be more almost the entire day, but I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 Valentines Day Loven

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **I hope you guys have been enjoying this AU so far, I'm happy to say that S1 of this story will be over very soon and then we can move onto S2! I have spent the last 3 hours writing down my ideas for the next chapters and let me tell you they are...INTENSE!**

 **Please remember to tell me what you think of this chapter, the more reviews and questions the better and easier it makes for me to write these stories. This will be a very short chapter as well but I promise I made up for it in this chapter...trust me ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Valentines Day Loven**

Killian and Henry were enjoying a nice family dinner at home. Emma gave him and David the day off, saying there wasn't anything for them to do and they could have time off to spend with their families. But one person was missing from his family, Emma. She was the one that insisted to spend time with their families and she's not here completing it.

"So," Henry started as he swallowed the last piece of fish that sat on his dish, "What are you doing with Emma on Valentines Day?" Henry questioned. If his father made Emma fall in love with him on their date and he kissed her, the curse would break.

"Well ladd, I want to give her the best night of her life, I want to show her the way I feel about her, and hopefully if everything works out as I plane on it, the curse will hopefully break" Killian explained to him with a big smile.

Henry smiled, it wouldn't be long until they were a full family again. "I hope you're right."

Killian smirked and raised an eyebrow, was his son really doubting him. "Oh, I'm always right. Captain Hook never fails."

* * *

Emma was sitting up in Mary-margaret's room at her snow white vanity that sat in the corner of the small bedroom. She was letting the women due her make up for her date with Killian tonight, she had plenty of dates with the man in the passed four months since he had arrived but tonight was special, just something about it felt different to her. She was wearing a lose peach dress that went down to her middle thigh, her bodice clung tight to her as below her waist flowed freely, and to top it all off she wore the necklace that Killian gave her for Christmas. Her shoes were two inch heels that matched her dress and her hair was done up in a fancy pony tail.

"Alright, I think we're all done" Mary-margaret said as she swiped once more across her face with some blush and then stood up looking down at the blonde. "Beautiful" She gasped.

Emma smiled, she never had anybody call her beautiful before, well that was a women at least. Every moment she spent with Mary-margaret, they seemed to grow an even closer bond, almost like mother and daughter. "You, didn't have to do this."

"Are you kidding me! I don't have a daughter to do this with yet, I'm happy I can do a simple thing with you" The women smiled as she held out her hand for Emma to take. "Now come on, he should be here soon!"

Being pulled down the stairs and thinking off everything that could occur tonight she was to caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the laughter of the men from downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps she looked up and seen him, he was handsome and look so...delicious. Wait, no, Emma, you can't think like that, not yet. He was wearing a fancy black shirt that clung to his body with a pair of his best black jeans and loafers.

Killian approached her with a sexy smirk, it was Valentines Day and he waited long enough to celebrate the touchy, lovey holiday with her. "Here you are, Swan" he said holding out a bouquet of red roses.

Emma giggled, "Wow, you really went all out. They're beautiful thank you" She smiled at him before he looped his arm and she tucked her hand in between, having him lead her out to the truck she was now so familiar with.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" David yelled out from the front step, watching the couple walk off.

"I can take care of myself!" Emma shouted back with a smile. There was David, being the protective father type to her even though she wasn't his daughter.

"Don't worry mate, she's in good hands!" Killian shouted back as he turned his head and shot a wink over at the man who seemed to grit his teeth and give him a death stare.

* * *

"After you mi'lady" Killian said with a small bow as he held open the door to let Emma walk in a head of him.

Emma looked around stunned. Killian brought her to a pretty fancy four star Italian restaurant on the water front. They were seated at a table that Killian had reserved for them. He made sure their was a candle lit at their table that was looking right out at the sky that lit up with fire as the sun descended behind the horizon. Killian pulled out her chair and let her seat like a gentlemen before he move over to be seated himself. "Wow, you really did go all out."

"It's Valentines Day love, now what do you say, shall I order us some drinks?" Killian asked with a smirk.

"Just one glass, we don't need to go over the top tonight" Emma said looking down at the menu that healed more than just lasagna and grilled cheese.

"Why love? Afraid you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?" He asked with a sexy smirk and a raised eyebrow as he licked his bottom lip, he seen how it effected Emma and he wished he could do a lot more than just effect her for a brief moment.

Emma smiled at him, he was a cocky guy and that's what she loved so much about him, and the way he smirked with his eyebrow raised while he licked his bottom lip. She was starting to feel hot which wasn't good, her and Killian haven't yet had sex with each other but the more time they spent together the more she wanted to. "No, I just don't want whatever decisions we make tonight be off of the alcohol we consume."

"Ah, so you're saying we might do something tonight?" He asked with a wink and another smirk, it was his signature move and Emma always seemed to love it.

She kicked him lightly under the table but he ended up grabbing her by the ankle before her toes could even come in contact with him. His skin was warm and it sent a shiver through her entire body. Tonight had to go by fast or Emma might be finding herself in an awkward situation. "I'm not saying it will happen, I'm just saying _if_ something happens."

"You're not denying it though" Killian said with another wink.

As the night went off and Emma and Killian finished their glasses of champagne and their meals, they were stuffed. Emma had the pasta while Killian had the culatello. for desert they shared a strawberry short cake and took turns feeding each other as they looked into one another's eyes and drifted off to another realm.

Killian could feel the way his brain would wonder to other things he tried not to think about whenever she sucked onto his fork for a moment too long. This was killing him, but he couldn't force her, he never forced a lady in bed, not even in his pirate days. He was always a gentlemen. "Come on Swan, I have one last surprise for you."

* * *

"David, where are you taking me?" Mary-margaret asked as she followed behind her husband in the darkness in the middle of the forest. He said he wanted to show her something but they had been walking for almost twenty minutes and he still didn't say where they were going.

David paused and looked around, "It's just over that bend, come on!" He walked a head of her and started walking behind trees.

"David!" She ran after him to turn behind some trees and found David standing in front of a small gazebo with lights handing down, rose petals on the table that was set in the middle with candle light and soft classical music played in the background. "Oh ,David, it's beautiful."

"Sit down, tonight it's only going to be you and me. No disruptions, nothing. This is our last Valentines with it being just me and you." David sat his wife down, sitting a silver tray with a lid in front of her he lifted the lid to reveal lobster ravioli. "Your favourite my Queen."

Mary-margaret giggled and blushed as she placed a kiss on his lips and smiled with the biggest smile. Suddenly she gasped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What, what is it?" David asked suddenly started to get worried. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, immediately he felt what she was gasping about, "Is that?"

She nodded, "Our baby."

* * *

Killian had taken Emma to the sail boat that sat at the dock in back of his house. He had set a small blanket on the floor for them to lay on and star gaze. He was telling her the stories of the constellations, just like the ones Liam told him. He missed his brother more than anything but he knew that he was looking down at him right now, hopefully proud of the man he was today. Proud he was able to get out of that big dark patch in his life.

"What about that one?" Emma asked as she pointed up at the constellation for Andromeda.

"Ah, that is a fascinating tale, Swan" Killian begun as he looked at the stars that a lined perfectly, "Andromeda was the daughter of a King called Cepheus and a Queen Cassiopeia. One day Cassiopeia's hubris leads her to boast that Andromeda was more beautiful than the Nereid. So Poseidon sends the sea monster Cetus to ravage Andromeda, so she was stripped naked and chained to a rock as a sacrifice but was saved by Perseus the son of Poseidon."

Emma listened carefully, she found it all fascinating that every star out their had it's own story. "Wow, that's very interesting, do you believe in all that?"

"Well, the tales had to come from somewhere, right?" He asked as he pointed up at a constellation, "That's my favourite, Gemini, the twin brothers Castor and Pollux. They were mothered by one single women, Leda, but both had a different father. In one night Leda got impregnated by Jupiter in the form of a Swan."

Emma chuckled, "Wow, that must've been hard to explain to the family" She joked.

Killian smiled as he looked up at her, he loved her laugh and her creamy smooth skin and the way it glowed in the pale moons light. "You're beautiful" he whispered into her ear making her turn her head towards him and stare deep into his eyes. In what seemed like just a matter of moments they were joined together by mouth and tongue with Emma sitting on top of Killian and him wrapping his good arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

At first it was gentle and slow. Then the kiss turned heated. He felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. The lost for his Swan flared with in him. Their mouths met again and again in desperation as he picked her up and laid her down on her back so he was the one on top. He slid his hand down. He was desperate to have her now and wanted to see if she was ready too for him. His hand rested just above her sex, he didn't want to touch her if she didn't want him to. "Emma" He whispered softly as their lips separated apart.

"Please Killian, I need you" Emma pleaded with absolute sincerity. She felt as if she would break if he didn't touch her soon. They waited long enough for this.

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to do this yet" Killian asked, he couldn't ever forgive himself if he done this to Emma when she wasn't sure, especially since she was cursed and didn't know this wouldn't be their first time. They had a son for crying out loud.

Emma smiled and nodded, "I'm positive Killian."

That's all he needed. Gently he slid two fingers inside her, he found her dripping wet. "All ready wet for me Swan" Killian whispered into her ear as he started to place soft gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck where he met that one spot that made her let out a soft moan. He continued to pump slowly in and out leisurely, curling his fingers enough to brush where he knew she wanted him.

"Killian, more" Emma cried out between her moan as she shifted her hips up towards him trying to create friction, telling him what she wanted.

Looking down once more at her beautiful emeralds, so much lust behind them. He smiled warmly at her. He removed his fingers from her warmth and licked her essence from them. "Gods Emma, so yummy and pure" He said as soon as his fingers were clean. Emma almost came at the erotic nature of that simple gesture. She tried to buck her hips up once again having a chuckled softly, deep and dark escape from his throat. "We've waited long enough, haven't we love?"

"Fuck me, Killian" Emma whispered up into her loves ear, she wanted him more than ever right now, and she was going to get him.

That was all the permission he needed. He quickly got up and unfastened his jeans and pulled them down as fast as he could along with his shirt. Before he knew it both him and Emma were both bare to the night sky, good thing Henry went to Graces for the night. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. They both let out a soft moan. He sucked that sensitive pulse point once again, having his name slip from her beautiful mouth.

"Killian, don't stop" She begged as gentle as she could as she felt him thrust into her, going deeper each move.

"Love, you feel so good" He cried. Her walls felt like haven squeezing his length. She felt a familiar feeling in her belly. It was building. She knew she would go off the edge at any moment now.

"Harder!" Emma pleaded.

Killian snapped his hips harder into hers, giving her exactly what she had wanted. He bent down and placed a searing his to her gentle lips. She wrapped her legs around him, getting him to go even deeper, hitting her g-spot with ease. It took him by surprise when she rolled them over so she was now on top. Killian brought his hand to her hip dancing a long with her. He didn't imagine this was what it would be like the first time in tens years...to him, for her it was the first time, which upset him.

Emma's orgasm hit her out of no where. His name and other words of endearment fell from her lips. Emma's moans soon set him off and before he knew it he was pushing her down on her back, pushing out and thrusting forward as he spilled his seed all above her wetness.

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before collapsing down beside her, taking his arm around her petite waist and pulling her against him as they lay their in peace. Listening to the waves splash against the side of the boat and making them rock. They laid out their until Killian felt Emma's breathing slow down, he looked down and she was asleep. Carefully picking her up he brought her inside and and laid her down onto his bed under the covers as he slipped in behind her and pressed he firmly against him. "Goodnight swan. I love you"

* * *

Emma fluttered open her eyes and stretched. The activities from last night suddenly washed over her and she felt amazing. She was so relaxed and calm, that's what she needed, to get laid. feeling eyes on her she looked over to her side and seen Henry staring down at her, watching her every move. Killian was sat at the table sipping on coffee with a huge grin on his face, he was trying not to laugh. "Henry! What are you doing here?" Emma exclaimed as she grabbed onto the blankets and pulled them passed her chest.

"Grace's parents brought me home this morning, you must've been very tired, it's almost lunch" Henry told her as he walked over to the kitchen to grab himself a bagel.

Looking over to Killian she gave him wide eyes. She was nude in bed with her clothes probably still in the boat form last night and all she had to cover herself from Henry was a thin blanket.

Walking over to her he sat down on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead he slipped her peach dress under the blankets. He had retreaved them early in the morning before Henry had gotten home, it wouldn't be good if she had to walk around in the nude. "Good morning love, did you sleep well?" He asked with a smirk, obviously picturing her what she looked like under the blanket.

Emma smacking his arm and quickly went under the blanket to pull her dress on. Once that was done and she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she could at least clean herself up a bit so she didn't feel so gross but as she did she almost fell back on the bed from how sore she was, it felt like the first time she had sex in a while. "Ouch "Emma let out as she tried to walk normally to the bathroom.

"Don't hurt yourself love, can't have you getting bruise" Killian joked as he sent a smirk down at her with a wink. He felt proud of himself, after all these years, he could still pleasure her.

Henry watched as Emma walked over to the bathroom, obviously she was in pain he could tell. "Dad, is Emma alright?"

"She's fine, she just had a, uh, a fun night" He told his son as a scream was heard from the forest. Looking outside he didn't hear anything, he ran out and heard the scream again, it was coming from the East. Running as fast as he could he jumped over the fallen logs and under the slanted trunks until he came to where he seen feet popping out from behind a tree. "Hello? Who's there?" Walking closer it was the last person he expected to see passed out cold on the forest floor.

Emma rushed out the bathroom as soon as she heard the screams and Killian rushing out the door. "Henry, what was that?"

Henry shrugged, "Maybe it's Ruby, maybe she's remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Being Little Red Riding Hood" Henry answered.

"With the little red basket?" Emma chuckled at that, "Yeah, she seems like a bad ass." The only story Emma knew about Little Red Riding Hood was that she wore a red cape and was stalked by a wolf on the way to Granny's house who she later found out ate her Granny and tried to eat her.

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true" Henry told her as she sighed and looked over as the door was being flung open with Killian carrying a limp body, it wasn't a women so it couldn't be Henry's theory, it was a man. Rushing over she helped Killian pick up the man and put him into the back of the truck with Henry jumping in back as well. Getting in front she seen it was Will, great, she forgot all about him. He had a deep gash on the side of his head, she hoped it was nothing too serious.

* * *

"Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated...what'd you expect?" Dr. Whale said as he looked over Will who was sitting on the bed, fully conscious now but didn't seem like he understood what was going on.

"He has a cut on his head" Emma stated as she looked at the doctor. He was the most stubborn man in this town, he would always be flirting with women and it was disgusting.

"Well, he obviously hit his head on something maybe as he was walking around the forest or when he fell" Dr. Whale said.

Will placed his fingers over the cut, it had stopped bleeding once they got to the hospital. "What's going on? Why am I at the hospital?" He asked obviously not remembering anything that was going on.

"Will, I found you unconscious on the forest floor, do you remember what happened before that?" Killian stepped a head, placing a hand on his nephews shoulder.

Will looked at him like he was a ghost or some mystical monster that was just discovered. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked. Who was this man? How did he know his name? Why was he even here?

"You don't remember me?" Killian asked narrowed his eyes. The man who survived the curse and still had his memories couldn't handle a hit to the head? He lost all his memories. Will shook his head and Killian suddenly felt sadness swipe over him, just when he thought he as getting his nephew back.

"Is everything alright? We came as fast as we could!" Mary-margaret shouted as her and David rushed into the hospital room to see Killian, Emma, and Henry all standing their around Will and Dr. Whale. "Emma, why are you still wearing...oh never mind" It clued in why Emma was still wearing the dress from last night, she hadn't planned to stay the night.

David looked over at Killian with a stern look. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Returning with a smirk, Killian felt awarded.

"I think Will should just go home and get some rest, he's probably got a minor concussion but nothing to serious" Dr. Whale explained.

Emma nodded, she wasn't going to arrest this man if he didn't remember anything. She knew he wasn't lying, she used her superpower. "Alright, thanks doctor" Emma said kindly to the pervert. "Come on Killian, bring me home, I need a shower."

"I bet you do" Mary-margaret said with a wink at Emma.

Henry narrowed his eyes, why was she talking like that? Emma just needed a shower what was so strange about that?

Will watched as the group left. Who were they? He didn't remember them, the only person he knew was his girlfriend Alice who was at home probably worried out of her mind. The last thing he remembered was going out to search for a Valentines Day gift and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Killian and Henry brought Emma back to her apartment and they were both sitting at her island in the kitchen while she went to have a shower. Henry had never been inside of her apartment before but he could see that it was very small. Not even close to the size of the castle she lived in, the entire apartment must of just been the size of her and his fathers bedroom. She didn't even have a TV, what kind of person didn't have a TV! Well, that was easy for him to say, he grew up with electronics, people in this town didn't, well they though they did.

"So, your plan didn't work about breaking the curse last night" Henry said out of the quietness that crept through the room.

"No ladd, I didn't, something came up, but I promise you, the curse will be over soon. But I don't know what else to do" Killian said, wanting to get any suggestion out of Henry.

Henry thought about it for a moment, what was something they didn't already try? They had plenty of dates, plenty of kisses, Henry even told her about the things that are changing and she's even seen somethings like the clock tower starting to work. She even seen memories but she didn't accept them. "Maybe if you uh...tell her the story?" Henry said in more of a question than a statement.

"Tell her the story? You know that might just work actually. Tell her the story of what she knows deep down is true."

Suddenly Emma came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a blank tank top drying her hair off with a towel. "The story of what?" She asked. She had heard that Killian wanted to tell her a story but she didn't exactly understand what she was suppose to know what true deep down inside her.

"Well, I should go..." Henry darted out of the apartment as quickly as he could. He didn't want to interrupt the moment and destroy The Savior from believing. If he was gone it would be a better chance at the curse breaking...he thought. He ran down the street to the one place he could go when he knew he and everybody else was welcome. The heart of Storybrooke. Granny's.

"So, what's this story that I should know is true?" Emma asked as she threw the wet towel back into the bathroom and walked over to the couch as she sat beside Killian.

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close and feeling the warmth hat radiated off her body from the shower she just got out of. "Just listen carefully love." He sat up straight and looked down at her, looking into her emeralds the same way he did last night. "Once upon a time, there was a princess that found a pirate that made a deal to kill her and her family but instead the princess tied him to a tree and he was forced to tell her about the witch that he made this deal with and how she wanted a compass to take control over the land. So the pirate helped the Princess and Queen retrieve the compass before the witch, but the witch showed up and tried to take it from them. The pirate and princess who had feelings for each other started to sword fight because neither one wanted each other to have the compass so when the pirate could've killed the Princes, he didn't he crushed the compass in front of the witch where she stabbed him with his own sword, he was dying but then something magical happened from the Princess...she had magic. healed the pirate and that's when they knew they had feelings."

Narrowing her eyes Emma remembered the dream she had the night before Killian had came back home. He was telling her the story of it...of her dream. "How do you know about my dream?"

"What dream?" Killian didn't understand, he told the real true story about how he met his one true love.

"The dream I had before you returned from the hospital...I was a Princess and you were Captain Hook and Mary-margaret was my mother Snow White and then...everything you just described happened." Emma explained the best way she could, she didn't understand, could he see in her brain?

Killian chuckled. "That's no dream love, that is all real."

"Right, I think you've been listening to Henry too much" She joked with a slight laugh escaping from her throat.

"Alright well how about the one where a Princess gave birth to a prince and didn't even get the chance to hold him because they were separated from the curse The Evil Queen had cursed to get her happy ending?"

Emma stood up and walked over to the kitchen, pouring herself and Killian a cup of steaming hot cocoa. "Yes now I truly believe you've listened too much to Henry, he already told me that story Killian, I'm the princess and he was the Prince that I never got to hold, trust me I think I would remember giving birth."

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen with a loud scream as Killian turned his head and seen Emma clenched her stomach in agonizing pain. He ran over to her and took her hand trying to speak to her but she wouldn't answer. What was happening to his Swan?"

"AH Killian! He's coming!" Emma shouted as she squeezed Killian's hand so tight he almost shouted in pain himself. Her hand still resting on her stomach as she felt the pain shoot through her.

Who? Who's coming?" Killian asked loud enough through her screams, hopefully loud enough for her to hear.

"Henry!" She shouted once more before everything went black before her eyes.

 _"AHHH!" Emma shouted as Killian placed her down on their bed, "HE'S COMING!"_

 _Killian stood beside her, patting a cold cloth on her face, he hated to see her in pain. "You can do this, love!"_

 _"Emma?" Snow came running into the room with Charming behind her._

 _"Mom! Dad! Emma shouted as she pushed, this was the worse pain she ever went through._

 _"Emma, you can do this, we love you, we're all here" Snow reassured her._

 _Emma nodded, gripping Killian's hand harder as she pushed, and pushed, and pushed, she yelled one last time as she gave one last big push. She heard her baby crying as she looked to the side and seen Killian holding their baby boy._

 _"He's beautiful" Killian said looked down at his bride, placing a kiss to her forehead._

 _Emma looked up and smiled, she was happy, all the pain she endured was all worth it in the end, she had her boys and her parents with her in the room._

 _"The curse! It's coming!"_

 _Everyone turned to look and seen Grumpy running into the room panting._

 _"The curse...it's here" Grumpy said through breaths._

 _Emma looked up and seen Killian looking down at her, this would be the last time they see each other for ten years, she didn't even get to hold her baby once. "You have to go" Emma said as tears started to form in her eyes._

 _Killian bent down and kissed her one last time through his tears, "I love you, Emma, I won't stop until I find you, we'll all be a family again."_

"Emma! Emma!"

Emma's eyes shot open, what did she just see? It seemed so real to her, but it couldn't be real, she never had a baby before. Killian and Henry's story must've gotten her so worked up that she ended up passing out from over thinking everything they said and she must've dreamt it. Then her eyes went wide and was met with the beautiful blue ocean she thought about everyday. She was laying on the kitchen floor, why? "Killian? What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Instantly he scooped her up in his arms, "Oh my god Emma! You scared me love! You fell on the floor and started screaming in pain saying that Henry was coming."

"Henry?" Weird she didn't remember any of that, she just remembered pouring hot cocoa and then everything went black and then she seen that vision or memory or dream...whatever it was. Her head was started to throb, "I think I need to lay down for a bit." She was helped up by Killian and he carried her over to her bed where he laid down with her, stroking her hair and calming her down, making sure she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Ruby handed Henry his hot cocoa that she topped with whip cream and cinnamon and gave the boy an encouraging smile. Something was wrong she could tell but she didn't want to ask what because really it was none of her business. She walked off and looked back noticing Henry sighed and placed his face in the palm of his hand, leaning up on the table, not sipping on his beverage.

"That hot cocoa's not going to going to drink itself" August said sitting down next to the boy he was told to stay away from. He could tell that something was wrong with the boy, he was pouting like a lost puppy. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Just a family thing" Henry said trying to explain his feelings the best way he could without saying something about the curse that would just making August think different of him, "Aren't you suppose to stay away from me?

August sighed, "Yes, your father made that very clear." He rubbed his cheek that was starting to just heal up. Killian had cracked him a good one, he fractured his jaw. "But I'm here to help with your little family issue and to be honest you're not going to find anything at the bottom of that mug."

"Then where?" Henry asked licking some of the whip cream that was on top off.

Looking over August noticed that Henry had the Storybook he had stolen from him months ago in his bag. He wondered if the boy noticed what he had added inside, he hadn't heard anything about it. "That book in you bag. You know I'm a writer, so I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

"It's just a book" Henry sighed not taking his eyes off the counter and still slouching into his hand. He just wanted his mother, he wanted to know what it felt like to have a mother in his life. His father never had a girlfriend when they lived in Boston and he always wondered why. Then he figured out about his family history and knew his father was only waiting to be reunited once again with his mother.

"Is it?" August asked as he was answered with Henry nodding his head, "I think we both know that's not the case. Can I get a water please?" August asked the waitress as a tall glass of H2O was placed in front of him as Henry turned slowly in his bar stool to face him.

"What do you know about it?" Henry questioned. Did this man figure out about the curse? Was he the one that stole his book and figured it all out? So may things were going through his mind and he was starting to panic. He hopped this wasn't a bad guy that was working with The Mayor aka The Evil Queen to destroy the curse from ever being broken.

August turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow, "I know it's a book of stories."

Henry gave the man a 'you're not serious right now are you?' look. The man pointed out the obvious. "Aren't all books?"

"Stories that _really_ happened" August said emphasizing the word really as he looked down at the boy with a straight face and a straight look.

"You think my book is real?" Henry suddenly felt the urge to want to get closer to this man, so he did. He wanted to make sure he was hearing him right...he _believed._

"As real as I am. Let's just say I uh - I'm a believer, and I want to help others see the light. That, my friend is why I'm here."

"Me and my father are already trying to do that. He's at Emma's apartment right now to make her beleive. He's telling her the entire story" Henry told the man, they didn't need his help, they were under control with this already.

August leaned forward. "A story wont make Emma believe. Besides I'm not here to make her believe, I'm here to make her forgive me, but that's been hard lately with her spending so much time with her husband."

Henry looked at August, he really did know everything. Who was he and what did he need Emma to forgive him of. "How will she believe then?

"Emma will only believe when she really wants to, she needs the proof" August explained to the boy.

"Last time I tried to get proof me, my dad and Emma were almost smooched by an old mine collapsing" Henry explained thinking about that time when they first came to town and his father was a deputy and the ground had collapsed due to old mines underground.

"There are less dangerous places to look." And with that August opened up his bag to reveal the book even more than what he was already showing. He got up and was about to leave when he seen Henry immediately take out the book and started looking through the pages. Searching, for anything that could tell him how to break this curse or at least make Emma believe.

* * *

Will knocked on the door to the one person he thought would be able to help him right now with his memory loss. Dr. Hopper. He needed to see if there was a way that he could be able to help him, maybe channel him somehow to see what had happened while he was blacked out. The curly red headed man answered his door with a smile on his face.

"W-Will, what. What brings you here?" Dr. Hopper asked curious. He never thought Will scarlet would ever be one to show up at his office door.

"Dr. Hopper I need your help. I blacked out and now I don't remember anything that happened during that time. I need your help to help me remember" Will pleaded with sadness in his eyes. Why could he remember! He only blamed himself, maybe if he wouldn't drink so much this wouldn't of happened.

This was different, he never had anybody come to him before because they couldn't remember anything. "Oh ok well just go lay down on the couch. Relax, I'll be there in a moment."

Will walked over to the couch and laid down, closing his eyes and taking slow breaths trying to relax himself as much as possible. Before he knew it he heard the doctor siting down on the leather chair across from him opening up his note pad and clicking his pen. "Alright, Will, Listen very closely, can you hear me?" Will nodded for yes. "Good. Okay, I want you to go back in your memory, back to the last thing you remember. Tell me - where are you?"

"In my apartment, the night of Valentines Day, I went out to get Alice a gift" Will answered softly to where it was almost a whisper.

"And do you remember anything after that?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"Yes, I went in the woods to clear my head of some family issues and then I started tumbling down a hill and then the last thing I saw was some girl" Will whispered out as he seen the visions appear.

 _"You're quite clumsy for a solider" The women said as she brought her sword to the mans throat._

 _"And your quite...young to be a murder" Will sputtered out as he seen it was a girl that looked like Alice...exactly like her._

 _"A murderer?" The girl breathed out and rolled her eyes, "Is that what the Queen of hearts is saying about me now?"_

 _"That and a few other nasty words as well, but given the circumstances I hope she's wrong" Will said looking up to the girls brown eyes._

 _The girl stepped back and lowered her sword allowing for the man to stand back up, "She's wrong. You need to be a little bit more selective from whom you talk order from solider."_

 _"I'm not a solider" Will said brushing himself off._

 _"Then who are you?"_

 _"I don't have to tell" Will said. He couldn't come out ad say the nephew of Captain Hook. Everybody who he had a good conversation with would always disappear every time he told them was his care taker. The blood thirsty Captain Hook._

"Alice!" Will shouted as he looked around and seen Dr. Hopper was shacking him.

"Sorry Will, I had to wake you, you were going to deep" Dr. Hopper explained.

Will rushed out of the room, not caring anymore. He had to get home and see Alice, he had a lot of explaining to do for his disappearance for the last two days.

 **There, that was another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was very short, but I didn't have a lot of ideas for this one and plus I start work tomorrow and I wanted this chapter up fast. The next upload should be up this weekend hopefully, I start my first day at work tomorrow and I work eight hours a day so the uploads will be a bit slower until the end of summer.**

 **Remember** **to REVIEW! I only got two reviews last time which was a little disappointing, I thought there would be more lol.**

 **But anyways until next time dearies _Chapter 13: Hat Trick!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Hat Trick Part 1

**AN: I do not own OUAT even though I wish I did.**

 **Another new chapter, even closer to breaking the curse. This chapter is going to be very long. When I wrote out the plan there is so much to write in here that it took up 1 1/4 of a page. Most of my plans don't even take up a whole page, even the very long ones.**

 **This chapter is based off of 1x17 Hat Trick, I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you don't hate me for actually making Mary-margaret go through this, I know it was hard in the show but this also means that it's one step closer to the curse breaking and the next couple of chapters are suppose to be getting really intense. Especially this one. I also changed Kathryn's last name because in this fic her and David didn't get "married." Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hat Trick**

Emma woke up to the warm sun shining down on her body. She stretched her eyes having a moan escape her moan from the feeling of every muscle in her body being nothing but absolutely relaxed. Mary-margaret was soon to have her baby in just a matter of days and that was the talk of the town. Everybody was overly excited to welcome somebody new. She had helped with the crib and putting the things away in the nursery, the entire time all she could think about was starting a family of her own. Of course it was too soon for her and Killian to start a family, they've only been dating for eight months.

Feeling a strong pair of arms tighten around her she looked to the side and seen a sleeping Killian next to her with his bare chest exposed. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. She picked up her hand and placed it on his cheek. It was times like these that she just wished time could stop.

Henry had been sneaking out a lot at home and had been skipping school. The only excuse he would give was trying to find proof to show her so she would believe the curse was real. As much as she wished it was real, so then she could actually have a family, she knew it wasn't and she just pushed that thought to the side. The chances of her even having a happy ending were very slim.

"Mmm, good morning love" Killian groaned with his eyes still shut and sleepiness in his voice. His rough sleepy voice was the sexiest thing in the world, any girl would go crazy over it. Opening one eye at a time he seen Emma's sparkling emeralds looking at him. Her blonde hair was still tangled and knotted from last nights activities and she hadn't bothered to put on a robe. That was his Princess.

"Good morning, somebody looks like they slept good" Emma exposed as Killian then suddenly jumped on top of her letting a small chuckle escape from her delicate lips.

Killian brought himself closer to her, his arms on both sides holding himself just inches above her. "Only because I had you, Swan." He lowered himself closer to her and planted a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. It was suppose to only be a quick kiss but Emma brought her arms around his neck pulling him lower to her. She had made the kiss more rough and spontaneous. You could feel the sparks all around them as the kiss got even more heated. He wanted her so badly right now, the throbbing between his legs that was getting more painful by the minute was starting to bother him. "I want you, Emma" He whispered in her ear as he started to kiss down her neck until he got to the pulse point that made her whisper out his name.

Suddenly Emma's phone started ringing making her push Killian off of her. "Sorry" She said as Killian groaned, she could see the problem he had and he quickly went into her bathroom to take care of that while she was on the phone. "Sheriff Swan" She answered as she picked herself up and wrapped a robe around her exposed body. "Oh, um - I'll be down there in a moment."

Moments later Killian came out of the bathroom dressed and cleaned, he looked well groomed. "Who was that?"

"Somebody found a car with the engine still going, but nobody was inside, they searched the area and called out but nobody responded, so we need to go check out the area" Emma explained everything that the male had told her on the phone moments ago.

"Alright, Well hurry up there Swan and get dressed. We don't have all day!" Killian joked around with her as he came and placed a kiss on her lips before swatting her ass and watching her put on a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a red tank top. He loved those arms, he was so glad it was finally summer and maybe he could get her in a bikini next time they go sailing.

* * *

When Killian and Emma had arrived in the sheriff car they immediately seen how the car had swerved off the road and the engine was indeed still going like the man said on the phone. And nobody was there, they didn't even see any trace of footprints which was strange considering they were in the woods which was muddy. Other than that there was a river with rocks and sand around it, if they would've left they would've seen something by now.

Emma started taking pictures of the scene for evidence while Killian started looking through the vehicle for anything that could tell them where she could've gone or what could've happened. Unfortunately they didn't find anything before another car started to pull up. Killian seen it was Sidney. What was he doing here? He already made a fool of himself, Emma and Killian enough already. "Sidney. What are you doing here?" Killian asked as he looked on the handles for any kind of fingerprints, weirdly there was nothing.

"Mind if I take a look?" Sidney asked approaching the car in his strange beige attire with his camera hanging down from his neck.

"What for?" Emma asked taking pictures and not bothering to look up. She was on a job and nothing was going to take that from her.

Sidney came closer to the car, going beside Emma. He didn't know why but he didn't quit fancy Killian. "Well, just because I got fired from the mirror doesn't mean that I can't still can't have a little freelance reporting" He explained as he started snapping pictures of the car along side Emma. "So, what do we got here?"

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road, abandoned, engine running, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Smith, she's M.I.A" Emma explained as she circled the car helping Killian search for anything useful.

"Kathryn Smith? She use to go out with David years ago, they were engaged to be wed but David ended up falling in love with Mary-margaret and had an affair. But after breaking up with Kathryn, I guess months went by and Kathryn was still in love with David so David went back to her and Mary-margaret was heart broken but eventually David knew Mary-margaret was the one because she made him the happiest and ever since then Kathryn had been trying to get back at Mary-margaret and there's been very strong hate between the both of them since Mary-margaret got pregnant. The scoop writes itself, The Mirror would have no choice but to take me back" Sidney explained the story to her.

Killian's eyes narrowed. Wow, so Regina did get her revenge for a little while, guess there was still some of Snow White and Prince Charming inside of them and their love was stronger than this curse.

"Calm down tiger, you don't work for Regina anymore. Besides that story must've been years ago, I'm sure no body cares for it anymore." Emma explained. She's known Mary-margaret and David for years now. How come they never told her? "Apparently she had gotten accepted into law school in Boston. So maybe her car broke down and decided to hitchhike the rest of the way" Emma explained taking the keys out of the ignition. "That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

"Would you leave your luggage behind, Swan?" Killian asked as he popped open the trunk.

"What?" As Emma walked over beside him she found the trunk was still loaded with all of Kathryn's clothes and belongings. This women was missing...great. "Time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last" Emma ordered to Killian as they started to make their way down back to the sheriff car.

Sidney ran over to them, he had an idea. "You know, if you go through the station department it'll take days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me when I was over at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple of hours."

"Great mate! Call us the minute you get your hands on those phone records!" Killian exclaimed with a smile as he wrapped his arm around the waist of his beloved Swan. They got into the station car and went back to driving down the road, looking to see if they could find anybody on the side of the road or any article of clothing they may have gotten snagged on a tree. There was nothing.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, looking through her work as she started to get a fax. She walked over to the papers that were printing off. They were the phone records for Kathryn Smith. "Hmm" She said to herself as she looked them over, interesting she thought. Taking out her phone she dialed a number. "Hello, Sidney? Those phone records you wanted. I have them, and I think you'll find them quite interesting."

* * *

Emma and Killian were walking through the town square. It was miners day and there was games and activities, food, drinks, and everything. So they decided while they were waiting for the phone records they would just take a quick look. They had nothing to go on yet, they already called the Boston law school and Kathryn never showed up so they had to now wait for the phone records. They seen Sidney playing some kind of ring toss so they went up to him.

"Mate, did you get the phone records yet?" Killian asked walking up to the man holding Emma's hand.

Sidney turned and stopped playing, they startled him. He hated people walking up to him out of no where. "What's happening?"

"So far all I've uncovered is that Kathryn never showed up for registration at law school and it was this morning" Emma explained.

"So something _did_ happen" Sidney stated placing a hand on his hip while leaning the other on the table he was playing at.

"Right now it seems that way, mate"

Mary-margaret was walking around with David and seen the group. She waddled over to them as fast as she could. Being pregnant was harder than she thought. At first it was all fun and exciting and now she just wanted this monster out of her. She could barley sleep, she was always gassy, always hungry, could never get comfortable in bed and when she looked in the mirror she only seen herself as fat and the worst of all was the emotions. One minute she was delightful and the next she was throwing something at a wall. "Emma, Killian, and...Sidney? Hi" She said with a big smile. She seen the tenseness around the three. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, actually something did happen. Kathryn Smith...something happened to her and we're trying to figure out exactly what that is. We found her car abandoned by the Toll Bridge with the engine running and her luggage still in the trunk and she never showed up for registration at her law school in Boston this morning" Emma explained.

David's face went blank when he heard that name. Kathryn Smith. Toll Bridge. "Kathryn Smith? Why didn't you guys notify me on this? I'm still apart of this job too" David spoke up. The anger inside of him was starting to flare up and he was trying to calm himself down but it was hard.

"Mate, calm down. We just thought that you might've wanted to just spend some time with your wife, your baby is due any day now" Killian explained in the lowest voice he could, they didn't need the entire town to know.

"Yeah, and how come you guys never told me about your past with her?" Emma questioned.

Mary-margaret jumped back. She didn't want to ever bring that part in her life back up. The entire town went against her for the longest time until David started to stand up for her. They called her a tramp. She didn't want to sleep with an engaged man but he also promised her that he would leave her. "We didn't think it was important. It was a dark time in both of our life's and we wanted to forget about it."

Emma understood why they wouldn't want to talk about it. She was just frustrated because she had no idea what could've happened to this women. "Alright well thanks guys. David go have fun with your wife, you wont have many of those moments left anymore" Emma said with a smile pushing them off and turning back to Sidney who had a straight serious face almost like he was saying _"Are you kidding me right now?"_ "What?" She asked confused on the look.

"You want a suspect? Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high" Sidney stated pointing out what he thought.

"What? Mary-margaret? No! She wouldn't hurt anybody, she's not like that. Besides all of that stuff with the affair, that happened years ago, so long I don't even remember it" Emma said. She didn't believe it was Mary-margaret. Even if they had strong hate feelings towards each other in the last couple of months didn't mean Mary-margaret would go as far to actually kidnapping her. She was almost like a Saint. Almost!

"But she's -" Sidney exclaimed wanting to protest against the sheriff, which was a bold move.

"Trust her, mate!" Killian said gritting his teeth at the man, cutting him off, nobody went against what Emma believed. "Just get those phone records to us!" And with that he moved him and Emma away from the imp. Killian still had the feeling inside of him since he agreed to take down Regina for Emma. Something was up, he wasn't telling them something.

* * *

Both at the station they were looking at the pictures that Emma had taken this morning and trying to see if they could pin point anything odd about them. There was nothing and this case was getting further down into the hole. They didn't know what to do from here. Then Sidney came from around the corner holding a yellow envelope. "The phone records" He said handing them over to Emma, "Every call she made the day she crashed her car. Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

Emma took them and opened them up, looking through her call log. He was right, David was there. But why would he be talking to Kathryn, they were over years ago and he was now with Mary-margaret happily married with a baby on the way. "Why would he call Kathryn? He didn't seem shocked when we seen them at the fair."

"Maybe he was trying to hide something, he did get a little angry when he heard about it" Sidney notified remembering how anger flared up inside David at the fair from earlier.

"He was only upset because we didn't notify him about this situation" Killian said, he didn't believe that his friend would've done anything to Kathryn.

"Look, it's right there on paper Emma, that's your proof that he's hiding something." Sidney turned and walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He was pleased. Regina did a fair good job at making those papers look real.

Killian walked over to Emma and looked down at the papers himself, yup there was David's name, circled in red pen. "So, what are we going to do now? He questioned.

Emma took out her phone from her pocket and sighed. She didn't want to do this. Question her own deputy about a crime that he could now be apart of. "The only thing we can do." She listened to her phone ring on the other end until the other person answered. "David, look, we need to talk. Can you come to the station?"

 _"Uh - I'm actually a little busy right now."_

To Emma it sounded like David was somewhere outside, she could hear the wind blowing into the phone. "Where are you?"

 _"The Toll Bridge."_

Hanging up Emma rushed out to the station car with Killian behind her, he was yelling for her, asking what was happening. "David, he's at The Toll Bridge! We need to get there before he leaves!" She zoomed off down the road. Lord knows what David might be doing down there. Emma told him to go have fun with Mary-margaret and then he goes to the crime scene. Yeah, that's not strange at all.

* * *

Slamming down on her breaks they both rushed out of the car and down past where the crashed car was still laying off the road. They walked down by the river and seen David digging into the sand. What was he doing? "David...we need to talk. You were the last person Kathryn talked to right before the crash." Emma informed him as the man looked up from what he was doing. His face had dirt and mud all over it.

"Come on mate, you need to come with us to the station and explain this to us." Killian picked up the man who was trying to get away and push the man off. He didn't seem like the David he knew. Finally being able to get David to the car he hand cuffed him and was able to place him into the back of the cop car. Walking back over to Emma she was digging where David was just moment ago. She hit something hard. "What is it?" Killian asked as Emma brought up a jewelry box.

Emma took a deep breath, there could literally be anything inside of that. "I don't know but we're about to find out." Lifting open the cover she gasped and screamed almost dropping it. It was a heart.

"Bloody hell" Killian muttered as he seen what it was. David couldn't have done this. He was too innocent.

* * *

Emma passed the mug to David, he looked tired and drained, he didn't understand what was happening. "David, why were you at the Toll Bridge digging on the beach?"

"I wanted to help find what happened to Kathryn so I found a piece of wood covering up a spot so when I flipped it over I took a stick and felt something hard and that's when you guys showed up" David explained to them.

"so you had nothing to do with the heart that was inside?" Killian asked. He seen David shack his head and his eyes went wide, he really didn't know anything about it. Killian sighed, thank god, he did not want to go down that road with having to arrest his mate and see him go to court and then thrown into a prison.

"What about the call from you an hour before the accident?" Emma questioned, there had to be a reason he was talking to her.

David shrugged, "She just called to say goodbye. Me and her still talk here and there, she just wanted to say she was leaving and she wasn't going to be coming back. Why? Do you think I killed her?" He was starting to panic. How could the people he trust the most think he would do such a thing and kill an innocent.

Emma looked down at the man who was sitting in the dim light of the room. "No, I can see you're not lying you really don't know anything. But if I were you I'd get a lawyer, right now you're the only suspect we got and you going and saying what you told me wont be very believable in court."

"You're saying I'm a suspect for murdering Kathryn? I'd never do anything like that" David said as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"I know mate, we both do, but it's just for a little while. Me and Emma will figure this out. We promise" Killian said patting the man on his shoulder, "Now go home and see your wife, get some rest, take it easy."

David walked out of the room with tears filling his eyes. What was he suppose to tell Mary-margaret? That he got arrested because he's the suspect for murdering Kathryn, that wouldn't go down good. She would end up leaving and wouldn't let him see the baby. But they were married and they had to be honest with each other.

"So what do we do now, Swan?" Killian asked as he watched his pitiful friend walk out of the station and into the night.

Emma opened up the jewelry box with a cloth, not wanting to get her fingerprints on it. "Now we find out who really killed Kathryn and who's jewelry box this is."

* * *

Two days had went passed and there was still nothing new they could say about the murder. Emma and Killian even went back multiple times to see if they could find anything new but there was nothing. The only evidence they had was the heart in the box and the pictures of the vehicle. Sidney wasn't around which was strange because he was trying to help out with the case and David was told to stay home until they figured this out. He said he had told Mary-margaret and she was like everybody else, she refused to believe David could ever do anything like that.

"Swan! Swan!" Killian came running through the station with an envelope in his hand and a smile on his face. "Look what I got!"

Emma turned around with wide eyes, she's never seen Killian this excited about anything since she's known him. Well other than when she was in bed next to him, but they couldn't do anything because Henry was in the bed next to them. Killian really needed to build onto his house. "What is it?" She asked as she took the envelope from him and opened it up. "Wait - is this?" Killian nodded. "So it wasn't David after all...but this can't be right..."

"DNA tests don't lie love" Killian told her. What he seen on the paper was even worse than David committing the crime. He's sure that even Sherlock Holmes wouldn't of even seen this coming from a mile away.

"But this...no, this is impossible!" Emma threw the papers down onto Killian's desk and cupped her face in her palms. What was she going to do now, this couldn't be right, _why was this case so fucked up_ she thought to herself. "Well...we better get this over with. I hate to do this, I can't do it Killian. That family is going to be separated."

Killian sighed and looked down, "I understand Swan, I know what it's like to get separated from your family. But this person did something horrible, something that nobody would ever expect from them. Come on." He drew her into his arms and made small circles onto her back. "I'll be there with you the entire time, alright?" He looked down at her and she nodded and gave a small smile. He didn't want to do this either but he had to be strong for Emma.

Emma pulled up to the white farm house, all the lights were on and the house seemed like an ordinary family home. Nice and peaceful. But that was about to change. The sheriff car lights were on as her and Killian exited out the car and slowly walked up the gravel driveway and up the stairs that led to the front door. They looked at each other before Killian knocked.

"Emma...Killian, what are you doing here?" David asked as he opened the door with Mary-margaret coming up behind him drying off a dish.

Emma looked up to the man with sorrow in his eyes, she wanted this to be over with already, but little did she know it was just beginning. "David, we um...ran tests on the heart and it is in fact Kathryn's" Emma started off barley being able to look up at the man. She heard glass shatter and look up to see the dish Mary-margaret must had dropped. David had walked off a little and placed his head in his palms, he couldn't believe this. "We also found fingerprints on the box."

"Take me. Arrest me. lock me up!" David ordered through tears as he held out his wrists to be handcuffed.

"Mate wait, the fingerprints weren't yours "David said placing a hand on the mans shoulder trying to clam him down.

David's eyes narrowed, "Then who's were they?"

Emma swallowed, this was it. She was about to just split up a family. "...They were...Mary-margaret's."

Mary-margaret gasped and looked around, all eyes were on her. She didn't kill Kathryn, she would never even hurt a fly. How dare they believe it was her, she was pregnant for crying out loud!

* * *

"Turn to the right lass" Killian ordered as he took the mug shots of Mary-margaret who was trying as hard as she could to not cry.

"Killian, this is a mistake, I didn't kill Kathryn!" Mary-margaret exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't love, I believe you" Killian said taking out the mugshots he had just taken and walking over to his desk to finish them off and place them inside of the suspect book.

Mary-margaret walked over to the man and looked up into his eyes, pleading. "Then why do this?"

"Because while you are our friend, we are also the law, and we have to go where the evidence leads" Emma said walking out of her office. She felt horrible ever since she found out that Mary-margaret's fingerprints were on that box but she had to do this or she would have to deal with Regina.

"Which leads to me? Emma, just two days ago it was David. Something's not right here" Mary-margaret notified them. Something seemed off to her, it wasn't right. How can it jump from her husband to her just that quick? Was this all because of that affair they had all those years ago.

"I know, but your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not...so now we have to deal with...this" She said holding of the mugshots that were laid out on her lovers desk.

Killian made the women turn to him and look at him once again, "Look, we will figure this out alright." He hugged her the best he could, which wasn't much considering her stomach was the size of two bowling balls.

"This is insane" Mary-margaret muttered out with her chin pressed again Killian's shoulder. "All this evidence, it leads to me cutting out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods. I can't believe this. My baby will be born with his or her mother chained to a hospital bed and I won't be able to raise them." two tears came from each eye and dropped down onto the mains black vest he had over his long sleeve shirt.

Killian pulled away but still made sure his hands were rubbing the women's shoulders gently, trying to relax her. "I won't let that happen, Mary-margaret. I promise your baby will have both parents raising him or her."

Mary-margaret made a weak smile as she whipped away the tears that had strayed from her eyes. She wished David could be here, but Emma thought it would be best if he had stayed home just for now. "Thank you, Killian."

"Look Mary-margaret, If I don't book you, with all this evidence it's gonna look like favoritism and then Regina will have cause and will most likely fire me, Killian and David, and then you know what she'll do? She'll bring in somebody that _will_ railroad you. So please try to be patient and trust us. We will get you out of this because I know you didn't do this Mary-margaret, but in the time being, you have to bear with me because I need to ask you a few questioned" Emma explained as honestly as she could. She didn't want to scare her, she was just preparing her.

"This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone" Mary-margaret breathed out as she walked over to the private room that had nothing but a large desk built for four and a long stand up locker that must've held evidence. Why couldn't this just all be a nightmare that she could wake up from in any moment and just snuggle into David's arms and tell him about it in the morning. Why did this have to be real.

"Alright love, just take a seat" Killian said as he and Emma sat on the opposite side of the table with a table recorder on the table to record the entire conversation so they could go back and listen to it.

"Ask me anything. I have nothing to hide" Mary-margaret begged for them. She hopped that she was able to get through this as quickly as possible and just go home, not guilty.

Emma smiled and pressed record on the recorder. "The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out with what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that Bridge before?"

"Yes. Many times. It's where David and I liked to go" Mary-margaret answered honestly.

"Mr. Nolan, your husband..." Emma began as she got up from her seat and walked over to the stand up locker and started to get something out of it, "And you went that for what purpose?"

"That's where he proposed, and we also went there for Valentines day...and where we would meet years ago when we were having that affair" Mary-margaret answered another question with an honest answer.

Emma placed the box the heart was found in on the desk and placed it in front of the women. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Mary-margaret looked at it and her eyes went wide. How had she not noticed that was missing earlier? No wonder her fingerprints were all over it as they had told her. "Yes, it's my jewelry box."

"That's what we found the heart in" Emma said narrowing her eyebrows. Great! Now she had something else to figure out, was Mary-margaret really the killer? Just because it was her jewelry box doesn't mean she killed Kathryn, of course her fingerprints were on the box, it was hers after all. Something was really not right here at all.

"Don't you see what's happening here?" Mary-margaret asked as she clued in. Somebody who hated her this much tried to frame her for something she didn't do. Something horrible. Something she would never do. "Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent! I'm still the good person I've always been, a good person. I did not do this."

Emma looked over at Killian who looked like he figured it out as much as she did. There was another bump in the road. They both knew Mary-margaret couldn't have killed Kathryn. For one she was way to huge to even move quick enough at killing somebody and two she was the most sweetest and the most innocent person in all of Storybrooke. "Can I speak to you out in the hall?" Emma asked looking over at Killian.

Killian got up out of his seat and fallowed Emma out of the room, he placed both hands behind his neck and started pacing. Now he was freaking out. "Who could've done this?"

"What? Steal that box and frame Mary-margaret for it? I'm not sure, is there anybody else in town that doesn't like Mary-margaret?" Emma wondered. She hadn't noticed anything with somebody giving her dirty looks or trying to hurt her.

Killian shook his head and shrugged, "I don't think so. But if the box was really stolen then there must be a sign of a break in at her house. Maybe we should go look there?"

"Alright great idea." Emma went back into the room that sat Mary-margaret. "Come on, me and Killian are going to search your place for any signs of a break in, but I'm afraid when we're gone, you'll have to be locked up." Emma hated telling her friend that she had to lock her up in the cell it was horrible. What was even worse was the saddened look upon her face when she locked those steal bars and walked out of the room with Killian.

"Dem...Gold, what are you doing here?" Killian asked as he seen that man walking into the station.

"Oh, did I catch you on at a bad time? I just wanted to speak with Mary-margaret since I'm a man who's gotten himself out of situations similar to these, I thought maybe I could be some assistance. I am a lawyer after all and It appears that's the one thing she does need" Gold muttered out looked into the darkness of the man who stole his wife away from him.

Emma's eyes rose up "You're a lawyer?" She had no idea.

"Ever wonder why I'm so keen at making my contracts? I've heard mostly everything I had to about your case Mrs. Nolan and I think you'd be well advised to bring me on as your counsel" Mr. Gold told the short raven haired lady as kindly as he could, which still seemed a bit dark and scary with him.

Mary-margaret never felt comfortable around this man. She had heard rumors about him that he would start going crazy and would threaten the florist and start beating him almost to death blaming him for taking _her_ away...who was her? "And why's that?"

"Well as many times I've had charges dropped from me after the more worst things I've been in that you probably couldn't count on both hands, I say you need me, it's for Mrs. Nolan's best interest" Gold explained to her.

Mary-margaret looked over at Emma and nodded, Mr. Gold was right. "Come on Emma, who are we kidding? I need help and you need to do your job or else I'm screwed. I know you'll prove me innocent, just please, go do your job, go check my house, and tell David I love him" She told Emma who nodded to her and left with a saddened smile on her face. Killian fallowed her and she hopped that they would find some sort of break in that would prove her innocent.

"Alright Mrs. Nolan, let's get down to business, shall we?" Gold said as he started approaching the cell that held Mary-margaret.

"I can't pay you" She told him. She didn't have enough money with being pregnant and having to spend mostly all her paychecks on getting ready for the baby and making sure she or he had everything.

"Oh, I didn't ask for money...let's just say, I'm invested in your future." Gold needed Mary-margaret and David to be happy, they were true love's after all, but they hopefully already knew that. But he also knew that if this was still going on when the curse broke...well that wouldn't be good for anybody because apparently everybody in this god forsaken town is related some how!

* * *

Killian knocked on the front door of the white farm house once again. He hopped this would be the last time they would have to show up here for a while. David opened the door and he looked like he didn't even sleep at all last night. Who would when they just seen their significant other being arrest. "Mate, look, I know this must be hard on you, but we believe that somebody may have broken in and stolen Mary-margaret's jewelry box to frame here since that's what the heart was in."

"David, may we please look around?" Emma asked softly after the man didn't even answer Killian. All David did was nod for a response. That was good enough for her.

They both checked the doors and all windows making sure there was no broken latches, no broken windows, no doors being kicked open. So far they didn't find anything and they were about to give up when they heard clinking down inside one of the air vents. Killian looked over at Emma as he approached it and lifted off the top. He didn't expect to pull out a ten inch hunting knife. The look on Emma's face was sad and frightened, they found another piece of evidence that lead to Mary-margaret.

As they told David there was no signs of a break in and the found a knife hidden in the air vent, he looked even more drained, like somebody had been sucking the power right out of him. They both gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and told him they'd do their best to solve this. As they opened the door to walk out for some reason Henry was there.

"Henry? What are you doing here lad?" Killian asked confused. He left him home this morning and told him not to leave the house so he could figure out this Mary-margaret thing.

Henry held up a ring filled with keys. But these keys were unlike anything he ever seen before. These keys were black and had skeleton heads around the top where you'd pinch your fingers to hold it. He had read about them in the storybook, "I think I found something that could help out Mary-margaret."

"Keys?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes confused, "What are keys going to do?"

"Not just any keys, these keys open up any door in Storybrooke. This is how Regina got into the house and framed Mary-margaret with murder" Henry explained. He may have snuck into the Mayors office and found the keys.

"Where did you get those? Did you sneak into Regina's office?" Killian asked.

Henry looked from side to side and shrugged, he couldn't tell his dad that he broke into the Mayors office when she wasn't there and took them. "The book said they could open any door" Henry explained and he seen Emma slouch, of course she would, she still didn't believe.

Emma took them from his hand and examine them, "Henry, there's no way these could even fit in the lock. They're too big."

"We have to try!" Henry said taking the keys from her and walking over to the now shut door. He took each key one by one and tried putting them inside the lock, each one he tried wouldn't fit.

"Come on Henry, I know you believe everything is the answer to Operation LoveSwan but sometimes the real world has to come first" Emma said before getting cut off.

"It is! just try one more...you do it" He said handing her the keys. She watched as she hesitated to take them, but she did. She looked down at the keys, each one and finally picked one. One that was slim. She placed it in the key hole and found that it fit, narrowing her eyes she turned the key and immediately the door opened up. "Do you believe now?" Henry asked with a smile as he looked up at Emma who's mouth was open wide in shock.

* * *

"Mr. Gold!" Emma rushed in the back of his pawn shop with Killian behind her. They seen him cleaning up an old lamp, it looked like the lamp from the Disney movie Aladin.

Gold turned around and seen the two storming into his back room, where nobody but him should be. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Jones. Any development in the case I should be aware of?"

"Aye, Regina set her up" Killian said through his gritted death as he looked at the crocodile.

"And this surprises you? Just show me the evidence and I'll make sure this is over immediately" Gold muttered.

Killian leaned himself on the small table that Gold had been sitting at, looking him deep into those demon eyes of his. The eyes that he just wanted to stab with his hook...he missed his hook. "Yeah, that's the thing. There isn't any...any that's court worthy. But we know it now."

"Really? Even you Ms. Swan?" Gold asked looking over at the women who was eyeing him up with a death stare. She didn't say anything. "Look who's finally become a women of faith. Why are you here? To spin conspiracy theories?"

"We need help! Every time we've gone up against Regina, we've lost or one of us gets hurt" Emma stated as strongly as she could.

"Well, as I recalled...Mr. Jones, doesn't quite approve of my methods" He said giving a smug grin up to the pirate and back down at his left hand...his "hand."

Emma looked over at Killian...did they had a past together? "Well we approve of you results...we need your help, I have something more important to me than anything. I need help saving a friend"

 _Oh, great Swan, you just made it sound like I approved of him cutting off my bloody hand and killing Milah...his wife!_ Killian thought to himself but stayed quite staring at his crocodile that he's waited years to skin. Hopefully when the curse is broken he finally will!

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?" Gold asked as his eyes were still glued on the pirate.

"Farther!" Emma told the man.

"Now we're talking" Gold whispered at her. "Fear not, Ms. Swan. Regina may be powerful but something tells me that you're more powerful than you may know." Gold looked once more over at Killian. He knew. Emma did save him after all once when he was dying.

* * *

Mary-margaret sat quietly on her bed, she was getting tired and her baby was agreeing with her that she needed some sleep. For the both of them. Laying down slowly onto her back, she started to struggle at trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. She heard what sounded like metal bouncing off of concrete. Looking below her bed she seen a skeleton key. What was it for? Then she clued in. Taking the key in her hand she walked over to her cell and placed it inside of the lock. Turning it, her cell door swung open. She was free.

* * *

Emma had gone and told David everything that they had found out in the last week about Mary-margarets case and how they believed that Regina was framing Mary-margaret. They still didn't understand why they would do this and they still didn't have full blown proof. But it was enough proof for David to actually start going to work. He wanted to see her. His wife.

"Mate, you don't have to do this" Killian begun as he placed his good hand on the mans shoulder as the three of them stood outside the entry of the station. Today was David's first day and first time being able to see his wife since they had arrested her. Killian could tell he was beyond nervous.

David sighed and shook his head. "No, I do." Walking in he took his time. Mary-margaret was probably furious with him since he hadn't come to see her. But he was here now. Turning the corner he looked down at the floor before looking up and seeing nothing but an empty cell. "Uh, Emma. You said she was here"

"What? She is" Emma said walking up to him and seeing no women, just the cell door wide open. "She should be...how did she get out!"

"Did anybody make sure the cell was locked before they left last night!" David exclaimed, starting to get furious that his friends, the people he counted on most lost his wife. His pregnant wife.

Emma looked over at Killian since he was the last one in the station last night, locking up. "Yes, I double checked before I went home, everything was locked, there was no way she could get out" Killian explained.

"Well, it obviously wasn't since she's not here!" David was now in Killian's face. He was so filled with anger he could just punch the man.

Going in between the two men Emma made sure that nothing broke out in the station causing both men all bloody and bruised. "Hey, calm down. We'll find her David. I promise."

David backed off and collapsed on his desk chair. Placing his head on his hands. He grunted in anger. "She thinks I'm mad at her! She thinks I believe she killed Kathryn!"

"No, no she doesn't David. She loves you, you guys share a love that is so rare in today's society" Emma said coming to the mans side and rubbing his back. "We're going to find her alright. We better start soon though, it looks like a storms coming." As she said that a loud crash of thunder was heard and lightening lit up the heavens as angels started crying above.

"Alright mate, me and you will search around town and ask around to see if anybody seen here" Killian suggested as he calmed himself down from almost punching David. His father in law. That would be bad.

"And I'll go see if she may have ran into the woods" Emma said as she slipped on her jacket and a toque so her head would stay dry.

* * *

Emma took her yellow bug into the woods and she let the boys take the sheriff car. The rain was really coming down now and the thunder and lightening were increasing. The storm was right above the town. She thought that maybe Mary-margaret would escape into the woods and try to hide there, that's where she would go if she was trying to get away. But so far she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She drove for another five minutes down the dirt road when she noticed a pink article of clothing. Thinking back she remembered Mary-margaret wearing a pink sweater over her shirt. Parking her car and turning off the engine she got out and walked out to the bush that had the clothing. Taking it in her hands she noticed it was the sweater that Mary-margaret was wearing. She walked down into the woods, passed the trees, seeing if maybe she would've gone and tried to seak shelter under a tree to keep dry.

 _snap._

The sound of somebody stepped on a twig alerted her making her head whip North, the way the sound came from. She didn't see anything. Then another sound again from behind her. Nothing. She seen a black coat drape behind a tree like somebody was running and trying to hide. "Mary-margaret? Is that you?"Emma called out hopping the girl would pop out form behind the tree. "Come on, this isn't funny. Look if you just come out now this will look better on your part."

 _"We're all mad here."_

A man whispered into her ear but before she could spin around to see who it was she was getting hit over the head with something hard and heavy and then everything went black.

* * *

Gold was walking along main street, enjoying the peace that crept through the rain. Lately he had thought he was once again going crazy. It seemed every corner he looked he would see Belle's brunette hair blowing in the wind, or her gentle giggle, or even her strong accented voice. He missed her so dearly.

There must have been an uneven step along the side walk that he didn't noticed because before he knew it he was falling on the ground below him.

"Sir, are you okay?" A women asked helping him up and brushing off the dirt from his suit. Her voice was gentle and flowed with the wind, she had an accent too.

He was about to push the women off of him. until he seen the brunette curls. Slowly he looked up at her face and seen the pink cheeks and blue eyes. It couldn't be...she was died, Regina even said... _Regina_. "Belle - is that you?"

"No, I'm Lacey. I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked confused on why he would think she was somebody named Belle.

Gold wanted to step closer to her and place his hand on her cheek. Make sure she was real. But he would scare her away if he did. "I'm an old friend I guess you could say."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been locked up for as long as I can remember after I was in a terrible accident. I lost all my memory. The Mayor just recently registered me out a few months ago. I'm working for her secretary" Lacey explained to the man and then remembering the hot coffee she held in her hand. "Oh, that reminds me, I better get this to Regina before she throws one of her adult tantrums."

"O-of course. If there's anything you need help with or want to know, I'm usually at the pawnshop just down the road...you shouldn't miss it. People here call me Mr. Gold" He explained kindly. The kindest he's probably ever been to anybody in his hundred of years of surviving as The Dark One.

Lacey nodded with a sweet and gentle smile before waving her hand that didn't hold the coffee. She walked off down towards City Hall as Gold watched her until she was no longer visible to his eyes.

"Gold! Gold! Have you seen Mary-margaret?" David asked out of breath as he ran up to the man, hoping he would know where his wife was. Killian followed shortly behind him

"No, I can't say I have. But since she is an arrested women, I would say she should be locked up in her cell at the station. Am I right Deputy?" Gold said, the imagine of belle, or Lacey getting erased from his mind.

Killian came up next to the man, catching his breath he placed his hands on his knees. "That's the thing...when we got there this morning...she was gone...cell wide open" He said through deep and heavy breaths. David was definitely still fit, as for him the only rush he's gotten in ten years was arresting people who jumped bail and not chasing royal carriages or boarding ships or going on adventures where he was usually on the run from some witch or monster, or a little demon child.

"Well, I say you better hurry up and find her for the arraignment that happens tomorrow morning" Gold muttered to them before limping off back towards his beloved shop.

David placed his hands on his hips and watched the man limp off, taking in his long deep breaths. He looked puzzled. "Alright, what now? We searched the entire town, and every place she would usually show up at." The rain was falling down even harder now and him and Killian were getting soaked. They had left the car parked by Granny's and then just started running around.

"I'll call Emma, let her know she's not in town." Taking out his phone Killian pressed Emma's name and immediately the phone started to ring.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

"Come on Swan, answer."

 _Ring._

Her voicemail popped up making Killian hang up and stuff the phone back into his back pocket. "No answer. Come on, let's go in the woods and find her, maybe she lost service." They walked back to the sheriff car and hopped into the car. Starting up the engine they drove towards the dirt road that Emma had gone on. She shouldn't be too far in here. As there drive went into half an hour Killian started to feel as if something was wrong. He would try calling Emma's phone ever five minutes but nobody would answer. Where was his princess?

* * *

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. She tried to touch the sore spot when she noticed her hands were tied up and a white cloth was tied into her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She told herself not to panic, that wouldn't help her in this situation. Seeing a sea cup sitting on the coffee table in front of her she knocked it to the ground as hard as she could making glass shards form. Taking one of the sharpest pieces in her hands she started cutting away the rope until her hands were free. She untied the white cloth from her mouth and started to look for a way out. Who live here?

As she started walking around she heard what sounded like muffled cries from behind one of the doors. Opening it up slowly so the door wouldn't make any noise so she would be caught she seen the one person she did not want to see in this situation. "Mary-margaret! What are you doing here?" Emma whispered as quietly as she could as she went over to the women and took off the cloth that prevented her from talking.

"I was trying to get away when this man just popped out of no where. I woke up here, tied" The distressed women explained, this was not good for her baby.

"I'm going to get you out for here, okay?" Emma started to untie the rope that had been tied extremely tightly onto the women's wrists and ankles when she heard what sounded like a click of the safety of a gun being turned off.

"Tie her back up" The man said darkly from behind the women as he pointed the gun down at Emma.

Turning around Emma came face to face with the gun. "I'm sorry" She whispered to Mary-margaret before tying the ropes back up and putting the white cloth back around her mouth and tied in back of her head.

"Now, follow me...Emma, I have some plans for you" The man dressed in fancy black attire whispered into her ear as he then walked off and sent a wink in her direction as she began to slowly walk behind him. Tonight would be fun for him but not so much her.

* * *

 **Okay guys so since this part of the story is suppose to be pretty long, I think I'm just going to end it there and then split it up into two parts, just so this wont take you guys like an entire day to read because there is still a bunch more that happens. Please Review, Favorite and Follow. Thank you.**

 **Next Chapter: _Chapter 14: Hat Trick continued..._**


	15. Chapter 15 Hat Trick Continued

**AN: I do not own OUAT.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first half of Hat Trick. There is a lot that is going to happen in this chapter with an ending that will definitely make you have the feels.**

 **This is the second half of Hat Trick, please make sure you tell what you think at the end of every Chapter. Ideas, questions, good job. Anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hat Trick Continued...**

They had been driving down the dirt road for an hour now. No sign of Emma had yet been seen and it was killing him. He still called her every couple of minutes, texted her, everything he possibly could do. The rain was still pouring and the wind was picking up. He only hoped his Swan was alright.

"Alright, pull over. Now!" Killian exclaimed as he then waited for the car to come to a complete stop as he then jumped out of the passenger seat and into the rain.

"Killian, what are you doing? We're not going to find Emma like this" David said getting out of the car as well.

Killian looked up at the grey clouds above as the rain poured down onto his face. "Mate, if she was still here we would've came across her by now. She's not here!" Killian exclaimed before looking around. "I'm looking in the trees." He started walking towards the opening of the trees before David stopped him by his shoulder.

"Killian please, Emma wouldn't want you getting lost in there" David tried to explain to him. They had to find Mary-margaret and now Emma and they had no idea where either of them were. "Just...Just call her one last time before you go and get yourself lost."

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and pressed Emma's name one last time, looking over at David as he placed the speaker up to his ear. He waited and no body was picking up, just the ringing. And then he heard it. Was that Emma's ringtone? Narrowing his eyes he ran into the woods towards the sound until it stopped. He looked around and didn't see anything. He called once again and heard it. He ran as fast as he could until the sound was right under him.

Looking down he seen the phone. _Her_ phone. "Swan! Swan! Are you here! Swan!" He called out but there was no answer. Looking around her, he seen a thick log that sat next to the phone. Examining it closer he noticed there was a little splash of blood. His heart started to race and his breathing was going out of control. "D-D- David! David!"

David came running as soon as he heard the man calling for Emma. He knew something was bad. "What is it?" Killian had his back to him but when he turned around he was holding a heavy thick log that had blood on the tip of him. He swallowed hard. Emma was in trouble. but where was she?

* * *

"Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend I swear I will make you regret it!" Emma exclaimed as the man with the gun pushed her into a large room that had white carpet, red and orange wall paper and was well lit. There was a glass desk in the middle as well.

Jefferson slammed the door shut as he looked deep into her eyes and started slowly approaching her. Like he was a black panther that was about to attack his prey. "Hurt her? I'm saving her life."

Emma backed up as he approached her more and more until her back banged into the table behind her. "How do you figure that? She's tied and gagged while pregnant!" She questioned. She was frightened, her breathing was getting heavier. She was never in this situation and all she could think about was Killian and Henry. What would they do when she went missing? Would they find her here? Bleeding to death and staining the white carpet.

"Don't play stupid" He muttered so low his voice was the deepest she's ever heard. Deeper than Killian's. "We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke." He stopped just in front of Emma. His face so close that when he spoke she could feel his warm breath going down her neck and down to her spin.

"What are you talking about?" Emma breathed.

"The curse" He told her seriously.

She looked up at him puzzled. Her face going straight and her breathing slowing down. "What curse?" Was he talking about the curse Henry was always going on about. He couldn't be, that was just something for a little kid to believe in.

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except that pirate of yours, because he escaped" Jefferson muttered.

"You've been reading Henry's book?" She asked. His book did go missing that one time. Maybe this was the man that took it, he's wearing all black and he's so far up in the woods no wonder they never seen him.

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father?" Jefferson asked.

Emma sighed, "Henry. Killian's son."

"Oh, Henry. Your son Henry and his book of stories, the ones that you choose to ignore" Jefferson said with a toothy grin. His grin was so big it was like the Cheshire cat.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "He's not my son, he just looks up to me as a motherly figure since he hadn't grown up with one, I guess" Emma explained to the man.

"That is where you're wrong Emma, the stories he told you are true. You are Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. You and Captain Hook did have a son together" Jefferson explained, he had been watching her the passed couple of weeks since Regina had ordered him to get rid of her. But he noticed that her son was trying to make her believe and he knew that she had magic...he seen it. So instead of killing her, he was going to make her believe. "Maybe if you knew what I know, it wouldn't be this hard."

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked.

Jefferson rounded her and pointed the gun at her for a brief moment. "For the last ten years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same, until one night, you and Killian shared a moment in the station, and the clock ticks and things start to change." Jefferson stopped in front of his desk as he watched Emma slowly walk to the desk with a frightened look on her face. "You see...I know what you refused to acknowledge, Emma. Your special. There's something deep down inside of you - magic."

Emma took a deep breath as she listened to the story he was telling her. Magic? She never had magic. "You're insane."

"Because I speak the truth?" Jefferson asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Because you're talking about magic."

Jefferson shook his head. "I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad." He slowly walked back over to Emma as she watched his every move. "What's crazier than seeing and now believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing." He got inches away from her face once again. "Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked looked into the mans ice cold eyes. But all she could see was Killian. She hopped he could find her before...before it was too late.

"I want you to get it to work" He said before he pushed Emma down into the chair making her grunt.

"You want me to make what work?" She asked in frustration. This man was talking in riddles. He was stubborn and frustrating. Then she noticed the hat that sat on the desk and her eyes narrowed as the man leaned down to where the tip of his lips were rubbing against her ear and his breath rode down her neck.

"You're the only one that can do this" He whispered as he rose his head and then placed his chin on her head in frustration. Gritting his teeth as his eyes burned at the hat. "You're going to get it to work."

* * *

"Killian! Killian listen to me!" David grabbed the man by his leather jacket, making him stop in his tracks. "We're not going to find her with you just walk off and not knowing where you're going" He tried to explain to him. They were both now soaked from the rain.

"Mate look! I can't have her get killed! I love her! She's Henry's mother! She's the only one who can help break the curse! Without her my entire reason for being here is gone!" He shouted in the mans face, everything come out. The truth.

David released his jacket as his eyebrows narrowed. "Curse? What curse? What do you mean she's Henry's mother?"

"I doesn't matter" Killian scuffed before he started walking off once again but was dragged back but David.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one that fast. Did you and Emma meet before?" David asked with a confused look on his face.

Killian shook his head. "It's kind of hard to explain mate. just forget about it."

"Killian no! Look listen to me. Every night I've been having these dreams it started off a couple of months ago when I woke up drenched after waking up from a dream about a siren in a magical lake. And then I had a dream about wake Mary-margaret up in a glass coffin. And just last night I had one where I was fighting a dragon and trying to put some poison inside of it...but they all seem real. Do they have anything to do with this curse you speak of?" David asked.

Killian looked at him and nodded slowly. "The Evil Queen ripped us all apart with her curse, bringing you all here."

"But you arrived here eight months ago with Henry" David said.

"Aye, that I did. When the curse hit I took Henry and we escaped together" Killian explained to him.

"And you didn't bother to take Emma?"

"I couldn't, we were told the wardrobe could only take two. So Emma couldn't move where she had just given birth, so I was told that I was the only hope yo get the child away. so I did " He explained to her.

David looked even more confused, "Wait...I don't -"

What sounded like two girls screaming off into the distance was heard, cutting off David. They both looked in the direction of the screams and hurried off in that direction just hopping it wasn't Emma and if it was she was alright.

* * *

"Make it just like that one" Jefferson demanded Emma places black fabric in front of her, on the table that had measuring tools and scissors.

"You want me to make a hat? Don't you have enough?" Emma asked looking around the room at the shelves with dozens of the same exact hat.

Jefferson walked back around the table and sat in the chair across from the blonde. "Well none of them work, do they? or else you wouldn't be here. Now make a hat and get it to work"

Emma looked at all the small tools. Picking up scissors that looked almost like something you'd use more for nails rather than making a hat. What was she suppose to do? "I don't -"

"You have magic. You can do it" Jefferson encouraged her as he sat in his chair watching her with eyes of a stalker.

Emma looked around and noticed a tea cup set in the corner of the room. Then she realized something as she looked all around her and it came to her. "The hats, the tea...your psychotic behavior. You think you're the mad hatter."

Jefferson grimaced at that name. The name that was given to him because he went insane in Wonderland as he was trying to make hats upon hats so he could get back home to his daughter. "My name's Jefferson.'

"Okay." Emma placed the tools and fabric she was holding in her hands back down and looked at the man. "You clearly glommed onto Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice In Wonderland," A book. A book I've actually read."

"Story. Stories? Where do you think those stories came from? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere" Jefferson scuffed as he rose his gun. "You know what the issue with this world is? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, but when they have the chance to believe, they don't, the refuse to believe. Now get it to work!" He exclaimed as he pointed the gun straight at Emma once again.

Emma sighed. She hated being face to face with that gun that in any moment could be the last thing she'll ever see. "Here's the thing, Jefferson, this is it. This is the real world-"

"A real world!" He butted in as he jumped up leaning forward on the desk towards the blonde. "How arrogant of you to think this world is the only one? You're not from here, Emma! You grew up in the Enchanted Forest! You have to open your mind, remember Emma! Remember that there are a long line of different realms, all lined up, each just as real as the last. Some have magic, some done...and some need magic, like this one" He explained as he grabbed scissors and pointed them straight at her. They were sharp. "You and your friend are not leaving here until I get my hat and it works!"

Emma took the scissors and started snipping away at the black fabric, not even knowing what she was doing. "And then what?"

Jefferson sighed. "Then I go home."

* * *

The night was getting old, morning was approaching and each passing moment was getting more and more frustrating. Jefferson sat at the desk watching Emma work as he placed his chin on the case he usually kept his hat in.

Emma stood up in frustration, slamming the hat and scissors back down on the table. "I can't make it work! what you're asking is impossible!"

Jefferson pounded his head on the case, he was going mad here. "No! It has to be! If it's not, I'm never going home! I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life? This place is beautiful!" Emma exclaimed to him. He lived in a mansion for what she seen. In the woods where nobody would interrupt him and yet he was complaining.

Jefferson walked over to the window where he had a telescope set up. "It's cursed, because like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me! From us! Take a look" He said pointing over to the telescope watching Emma walk over to it and look inside.

She seen a beautiful young girl sitting at home, eating breakfast at the table with her mother and father.

"Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige. But it's Grace. _My_ Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family, a new father?" He said sadly looking out into the distance.

"You think she's your daughter?" Emma whispered. She felt pity for the man, he was absolutely insane.

Jefferson jumped in her face making her jump back also. "I don't think. I know. I remember."

Emma remembered the last words Graham had ever said _"Make her remember"_ before he was gone. Before he died. This man remembered, what was there to remember? There was no curse!

"She has no idea who I am, our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse. What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?" Jefferson asked sadly as he walked over and sat on the edge of the desk.

Emma walked up to him with confidence. No matter how scared for her life she was right now, she couldn't show it. "If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict the awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head...will drive you mad" Jefferson said through his teeth as he breathed heavily, his anger coming through.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You want to take her home?" Emma asked sadly.

Jefferson swallowed hard, the lump in his throat forming once again. "It's the one world where we can be together..." He chocked. "Where she can remember who I am."

Walking back over to the telescope she had one last look at the girl. She looked happy. "If I ever lost Henry...It would feel like my entire world would go crashing down."

"You know. You did lose him one time...the curse, after you birthed him" Jefferson explained the tales he had heard.

Emma looked up at him and smile with tears filling in her eyes. "That's what they keep telling me." If this curse was actually real, when it broke she would feel like the worst mother. She abandoned her child for ten years, he had no mother. She never got to experience the motherhood world...never heard his first words, his first steps, she even missed his first birthday and first day of school. She would have a sibling.

"This is all real!" Jefferson exclaimed to her.

"Maybe. Maybe it is" Emma breathed with a sigh as she looked up at the pitiful man.

"You believe?" He asked.

"If what you say is true, that women in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything else in the world, I want to believe that Henry is my son. So maybe you're right" She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as tears started to fill in her eyes. "Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic I just have to start believing."

Jefferson nodded sadly as he looked down at his feet. "So...you're gonna help me?" He asked looking back into the sheriffs eyes with nothing but sadness. "You can get it to work?"

Emma nodded, "I can try." She seen the way her words lit something inside of the man. A small smile appeared on his lips and he was proudly walking back to retrieve the hat but before he even had the chance to get the hat in his hands Emma heard what sounded like somebody trying to fiddle with the front door locks. Killian? Before she knew it her hands were moving to the telescope and smacking Jefferson a long side his head, knocking him cold out. "That's payback, bitch!" She quickly grabbed the gun that he had stuffed in the back of his pants. Running out of the room she opened up the door that had Mary-margaret still held inside."I'm gonna get you out of here, he can't hurt you anymore!" She quickly started with the ties around the women's wrists, getting them undone.

"Emma look out!" Mary-margaret exclaimed as she seen the man running in after Emma and jumping on her, knocking them both to the ground. Her baby started to kick rapidly, seemed like something it was doing a lot of now. "Don't worry little one, mommy's got this" She whispered to her very active baby as she started to untie the ropes around her ankles.

Emma was now on the floor, she had dropped the gun on the impact of hitting the floor. She was now reaching for the gun. "Killian!" She screamed out hoping it was him down at the front door trying to get in. Suddenly she heard what sounded like somebody slamming all their weight against the doors.

"Swan!" Killian called out as he slammed harder and harder, not caring it was his bad arm.

"Killian!" Emma shouted again as Jefferson grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her around as he picked her up and pushing her against a pile of black chairs. Before she knew it that gun was pointing right at her again as he bent down to pick up his hat and place it on his head as he showed off his neck this time. There was a thick scar the whole way around his neck. It startled Emma more than the gun did. What kind of accident would have caused that? It looked similar to the one she spotted on Killian's left hand a few times but didn't bother asking him too much about it.

"Off with his head" Jefferson said to her with an evil toothy smile before he was hit over the head with a chair and kicked against the wall by the pregnant lady hard enough that he was knocked out.

"Swan!" Killian shouted once again as he ran down the hall way he heard the commotion coming from.

"Mary-margaret!" David shouted after Killian as they both came to a room with both women and an unconscious man. "Oh my god, are you okay? How's the baby?" He asked placing a hand on her active stomach.

"We're fine" She said with a sweet smile.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up" Emma said with a smile before Killian pulled her into a warm hug and she collapsed into his arms as they both sank down to the floor. Holding each other.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright" He whispered into his princess ear as he pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

David looked over at the man that was now groaning as he started to gain consciousness once again. "Well, looks like somebody's going away for a long time! You put my wife and child in danger, you son of a bitch!" David pulled the man up by his collar and gave him a good punch to the stomach before taking out handcuffs and putting them around the man's wrists.

Suddenly the clock tower started to ring. Were they serious here for twenty four hours? It did not seem that long at all. Everybody turned their head to look at the clock off in the distance. "The arraignment."

"Come on, let's go! I have to get back!" Mary-margaret fumbled as she pushed passed everybody to get out of here. She had t do this to prove herself innocent or else her baby might not have a mother.

"She's right, come on" Emma rushed up holding onto Killian's hand as they left David to deal with Jefferson. They had to get Mary-margaret back before Regina got to the station for the arraignment.

* * *

Regina parked her car at the station parking lot. Getting out she noticed Emma's bug and the sheriff car were gone. She smiled at herself. Her plan worked. Mary-margaret left, they were after her and now they would have no other choice but to prove her guilty and send her off to a real prison. Walking inside she was confident, an evil smirk placed on her face. But then she seen a pregnant women in her cell, reading The Mirror. Her smile instantly faded.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor" Killian said coming out behind her a long with Emma and David with their arms crossed.

"Morning, sheriff. Deputies" Regina felt embarrassed so before she could even do anything she started to walk out of the room, wanting to leave.

"Uh, Madame Mayor, can I talk to you." Emma ran after the women as fast as she could making her stop in her spot and turn around.

"What is it Ms. Swan? You should be getting Mrs. Nolan ready for her arraignment" Regina stated firmly.

Emma smiled, "You mean the one she wouldn't have to do if it wasn't for you."

"Ms. Swan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Regina! We all know it was you that set her up! We all know it was you that put your skeleton key in her cell for her to find! We all know you broke into her house and planted that knife! But for some reason, you have feelings towards Mary-margaret, hate feelings...don't you?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"It seems like you're just letting your feelings cloud your judgement once again, sheriff" Regina confessed.

Emma's eyes went wide, "Oh me? How about you? You have so much hate towards Mary-margaret that you're framing _her_ for _a murder, a murder_ that _you_ probably did yourself!"

Regina walked closer to Emma with a smirk on her face, looking at her with cold dark eyes. "Really? Well if you're so sure about that, show me the proof."

"It's called, skeleton keys, and trust me when I say this Madame Mayor. I will find proof that will bring you down...soon you'll be the one behind bars" Emma said before she walked off back to her deputies with a big smile on her face. She finally stood up to Regina.

* * *

Emma and Killian had just come back from dropping off Henry at Ava and Nicholas for the weekend. They were both exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, but one thing was tugging on Emma's mind. She was good enough for Killian, she never was. Why would he want her? They were always constantly battling against Regina and if they weren't they were chasing down drunks or kidnappers.

"Love, are you okay?" Killian asked as he turned around and seen her just standing and looking out at the Ocean. She didn't answer him. "Love?"

"Killian, I can't do this anymore," She started she a tear dripped down form her eye, "I don't deserve to be happy, my whole life has just been me, running away from being happy. I did horrible things Killian, I stole, I broke the law! You don't deserve me, you should just go."

Killian slowly approached her, "Emma...I love you for you, I don't care about the things you did before" _The things you thought you did before_ "All that matters is now, everything else is in the past and that's where they stay."

Emma shook her head as tears started to streak down her cheek, "You should just go."

"No, Emma, I'm not leaving you." He stepped closer to her and tried to pull her into him but she pushed him away.

"Go! Now!" She shouted through her tears, "I don't love you!"

Killian looks at her, his eyes filling with love. He wanted her to see how much she meant to him. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just scared. She pushed him away once again and he felt sad...what happened to his beautiful Swan? He sighed and turned around to leave. But just as he was about to open the door, he turned around and stomped towards her. "No, I'm not leave Emma, and I never will. I'm afraid you're stuck with me lass." He quickly pulled her into his chest and held her tightly against him so she couldn't escape. She didn't fight it. She just sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Killian" She sobbed. She told him to leave and he didn't. He really wasn't going to give up on her no matter how much she pushed him...He really did love her. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just scared that I would end up getting hurt once again in my life. I don't want to lose you...I love you" She whispered as she finally started to calm down.

Killian looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, and I always will. I'm not going anywhere, Princess"

 **So what did you all think? When do you think Mary-margaret will give birth? How do you think the curse will break? I want to hear what you guys think. I hope you liked it and enjoy reading my fic, and remember that id you have any ideas or want to comment on anything, just go right ahead. The second half of Hat Trick is now done! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time. _Chapter 15: Could This Be The End?_**


	16. Chapter 16 Could This Be The End

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **A lot of you guys have been tuning into this AU lately which makes me very you guys for everybody who's followed or favourite this story. The only thing that would make me happier is if you reviewed every chapter, asked questions, and tell me what you think is going to happen. There's only a few more chapters until the curse breaks and then we get to see how Emma will react to seeing her baby boy all grown up.**

 **I know you guys think that my story and the show are mostly the same but I promise you that I have been adding a lot of my own things in or changing somrting to be my own and I also changed the way the curse ends...a lot of you will be surprised how to curse breaks. What I do is get some stuff from the show and then piece those ideas with my ideas.**

 **This chapter is going to to have a little bit of Swanbeliever. Also an intro to Madwolf/RedHatter.**

 **And the story continues...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Could This Be The End?**

It was the last week of school. The kids were filled with joy and classes were now filled with nothing but fun and no work. Emma was sitting outside of the school with Henry, she wanted to spend some time a lone with him. Ever since her out break this morning with Killian all she could think about was how his feelings were true and he wanted to be a family with her and wanted to be happy. Henry already felt like a son to her.

"So, how's Mary-margaret?" Henry asked as he looked over to his mother.

"Other than being locked up and on trail for murder while she's pregnant, she's fine." Emma sighed, she felt really bad for her friend. She knew she didn't do it, but she had no legal proof.

Henry had a half smile, "I know it wasn't her."

"Hi, Henry." A sweet girl that looked around the same age as Henry came up to the two. Emma noticed her from the telescope that Jefferson made her look through. Grace? Paige? The girl he thought was his daughter.

"Who is that?" Emma asked curiously, she wanted to see something for herself. If she was right on this, it would be freaky...and maybe it would be the start of her belief.

Henry looked up at Emma, this was the first time she was curious about somebody that talked to him. "Her name is Paige, she's a year older than me."

"Henry, do you have your book with you? Can i see it?" She wasn't sure what she was doing. The curse possibly couldn't be real, what Jefferson told her couldn't be real. Once Henry gave her the book, she opened it up and flipped through the illustrations of princesses and princes, finally finding the page of the Mad Hatter's story. It was a man with brown hair that went past his ears and he had a young daughter...Grace. Her eyebrows narrowed, it couldn't be real...could it?

"What is it?" Asked Henry as he seen the look upon Emma's face. What was it? "Emma...are you alright?"

Emma shook herself out of her thoughts, "Hmm? Oh yeah, it's fine." She handed the book back over to him, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of something strange going on. The visions, Jefferson, Henry...the clock tower. "Hey kid, how about we go for some ice cream? Your father tells me you like rocky road."

"Yes! Come on lets go!" He grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and started dragging her down the street. He loved the ice cream shop here.

She couldn't shake it. Ever since Henry and Killian came into her life, something was off. Henry kept saying it was because of all this curse stuff, but there was no curse. It was impossible, this is the real world. She was overthinking it, she just shook her head and followed Henry, trying to forget everything that happened in the last twenty four hours.

* * *

"So, how's this going to work?" Mary-margaret asked. Emma had left to go pick up Henry at school and was suppose to be here for the arraignment but she wasn't. It was just her, David, Killian and Mr. Gold.

"You're going to go in, they're going to ask a couple of questions and you answer them. Just like what Emma already did really, but their questions may be a little...confusing to the head" Gold explained the best he could.

"Oh great...more stress" David muttered to himself as he sat waiting for the lawyers to show up to question his wife.

Killian seen the look upon his families face, he placed a comforting hand on David's shoulder, making him turn around. "It'll be fine, we all know she's innocent." David could only respond with a fake smile

Suddenly Regina walked in with an old man dressed in a fancy suit next to her. He must've been the lawyer. He look professional with his suit and his big briefcase. "Are we ready?" The old man asked. Killian recognized him by King George...the man who was responsible for the death of his brother.

Taking a deep breath, Mary-margaret calmed herself down as she was unlocked out of her cell and took into the private room her and Emma were in a couple of days ago when the murder case first started, except this time, Emma wasn't there. She sat in at the table in the chair with Mr. Gold next to her and the old man across from her.

If she was being honest with herself, the older man looked very imitating and scared her on the inside. She tried the best she could to cover how nervous she was by taking slow deep breaths, she only hoped it was working. Her baby kicked, letting her knowing everything will be alright. She smiled and placed a hand over her swell.

"Mrs. Nolan, I've done my research and I've come across the fact that a couple years ago, you and Mr. Nolan were having an affair while he was engaged to another women, Ms. Smith, the deceased" The man started having Mary-margaret nod with him in agreement. "And years later, she finds out you and Mr. Nolan are now pregnant, now how did she react over that?"

"Well, the first couple of months were alright but then she started acting strange, always around, always glaring, always trying to talk to David, started flirting with David sometimes even and then one day she showed up the the school and confronted me about stealing her life and then slapped me hard" Mary-margaret explained to the lawyer.

"She struck you in the face, was it?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, but -"

He cut her off before she could explain herself, "That must of made you angry."

"You-You don't have to answer that" Gold interpreted. He wasn't going to let this lawyer make Mary-margaret say something that was just out of pure frustration.

"No, it's okay. I have nothing to hide," She begun in a calm sweet voice, "I was not angry, I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her over the years."

The lawyer scuffed, he didn't believe her. "Mrs. Nolan, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you, if we can all be honest, that would make this a whole lot easier."

Killian and David both looked at each other knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Regina watched as a smirk was placed on her lips, finally, it was the end of _Snow White_.

"Excuse me? I _am_ being honest" Mary-margaret said, she really wasn't hiding anything.

"Shall we end this?" Gold asked, he wasn't going to stand for this.

"The ex fiance of the man you're now married to humiliated you in front of the entire school, students, teachers, everybody. Surely you must've felt some anger towards Kathryn" The lawyer explained, this was how he got to truth out of anybody he wanted to.

Killian crossed her arms and shook his head as he watched and listened to the arraignment. Deep down in the pit of his gut he knew this wasn't going to end well, but he couldn't say anything to worry David. Where was Emma?

"Yes, I was angry that she humiliated me, but-" She was cut off once again, what was the point of asking her questions if they were just going to but in.

"And did you ever think about acting on that anger?" The lawyer asked.

Mary-margaret narrowed her eyes, she was starting to panic, what was going on? "No, I would never!"

The man stared straight into her soul, he was very intimidating. "I have a hard time believing that, because you wanted Kathryn gone ever since you met David, first the affair...he went back to her before fully committing to you, and then once you get pregnant she seems to always be around and even struck you."

"I _never_ said that! Kathryn was a good women!" She explained. This man was now putting words into her own mouth. She never wanted Kathryn gone.

Gold stood up, he had to put an end to this now. "Alright, my client is done answering questions for today."

" _Your client_ agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide!"

"I _don't_ have anything to hide!" What was this man not getting? She was now getting furious and couldn't hold it in anymore. This man was intensely blaming her.

"Then what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone?"

Mary-margaret could feel the stress it was putting on the baby, she didn't want to stress out but it was getting hard not to. _calm down baby, mommy will handle this_ she said to her baby. "No!"

"Even after she tried to get David back once you got pregnant? For pay back for splitting them up? After she slapped you in public?" He was now asking questions that he weren't sure were true, but if it got the truth out of her, what was wrong with it.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she had enough. "Alright fine yes! Of course I wanted her gone! She was trying to get back into David's life! So yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you wanted to hear!" What did she just do. Immediately she regretted ever saying it, this wasn't good.

David looked down and sighed. He didn't believe that Mary-margaret would have went as far to murdering Kathryn, she wouldn't even say bad words about her...until now. His poor wife, he couldn't do anything to help.

Regina stared into the room through the looking glass with a big smirk on her face. Soon Snow White would be gone, locked up, never to be heard of again.

* * *

Emma sat in the parlor with Henry, both licking on their rocky road ice cream. They were having a blast, it was the first time in a while that it was just them without Killian. "So, excited schools over this Friday?"

Henry had ice cream all around his mouth, he just loved stuffing his face with the dairy goodness. "Yes! Hopefully when the curse breaks dad will get the Jolly Roger back and he'll take us sailing!" He really wanted to go on a real pirate ship ever since he found out his father was Captain Hook.

"Right, when the curse breaks." She nodded her head like she was agreeing with him, but really she didn't know what to say. Part of her was debating whether to think it was all real or not.

Cocking his head, Henry looked at her. "You still don't believe, do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe, it's just a lot to take in you know. I mean right now I believe I grew up as an orphan and had to steal and always run to survive and here you're telling me that I grew up as a princess, raised by _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_ and then married _Captain Hook_ and then birthed you right when a curse hit," She said.

"You're the savior, Emma...and my mother...I love you" Henry said, he was holding back tears in his eyes, all he wanted was for her to believe and to remember him.

Emma cupped her hand over the boys cheek and smiled, "Henry...I love you too, and even if I'm not you're real mother you're still like a son to me..."

Henry gave her a fake smile. It pained him for his own mother to say that. It wasn't her fault, obviously, but still. He just wished he could see his real mother and the real way she would take care of him. Watch him grow, everything he never got. "You're the savior that needs to save them all Emma, the whole town."

She sighed, this was a lot of pressure to think that the towns fate was being held in her hands.

Ingrid walked up to the mother and son with a proud smile on her face, she loved seeing a happy family. "Would you like any more ice cream, made right here." Princess Emma, the only one born in her family with powers...just like her. Soon they would be a family, just her, Emma and...well, that would be found out soon.

"Uh, no thanks, I think we've had enough already." She looked down at her watched and seen that she was late, very late! "Oh shoot, kid, we gotta go, I forgot all about Mary-margaret's arraignment." She picked up their things and hurried into the car. She dropped Henry off at Granny's before she went to the police station with nothing but her head spinning.

Walking into the station she seen everybody in a circle, of course she missed her friends arraignment. You could feel the tenseness in the air, something wasn't right. "Everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not sheriff...Mary-margaret let Lawyer George King get the better of her and she may of said some things out of anger" Gold explained.

Looking over to where the pregnant women was sitting on her cot with her knees tucked into her and her face hiding from everybody, Emma walked up to the cell. "Mary-margaret, we all know you didn't kill Kathryn, I promise you, I will find proof that you were framed, just have hope." Mary-margaret had just nodded without picking up her head, letting Emma turn around and face Killian.

"What is it love? Are you having doubts again...?" He asked narrowing his eyebrows. He hoped she wasn't, he hated to see her upset.

"We need to talk." She lead him out to the hallway alone, away from everybody else in the room. She needed to have a serious talk with him.

Killian gladly followed her, he didn't know what was going on. "Everything alright love?"

"Well, besides for my best friend on case for murder and your son putting a shit ton of pressure on me...I'm fine" She said all in one breath before he exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What do you mean? Henry putting pressure on you?" He didn't understand, Henry's not a boy that would purposefully put pressure on somebody.

Emma turned around placing her hands behind her neck as she took a deep breath. "I think it's time we break it to him," She said as she spun around facing him, she seen his eyebrows narrow in confusion. "That there's no curse...it's gotten out of hand, he believes I'm the savior that can save the entire town...do you know how much pressure that puts on me?"

"Emma..." He took a breath, was he really going to do this? Guess he was. "You are his mother...you are the savior, love. Regina did cast a dark curse that brought you all to this bloody place once you birthed Henry."

"What? Are you serious? You too? You believe in all this?" She hadn't noticed but her voice was starting to rise. How could he believe this and then put more pressure on her.

"I don't believe, I know this is all real. I lived through it Emma...just look through Henry's book...go to Gold's shop, everything from the Enchanted Forest that belongs to us is there...maybe something will remind you."

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound! Killian...you can't be serious right now!" She was looking at the man like he had two heads.

Killian rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal the scar around his left hand. "Look, this was given to me when I came to this realm. My hand was cut off by the crocodile...Rumpelstiltskin, I'm suppose to have a hook there...but that's in Gold's shop," He began. "You have to believe Emma...the curse will never break without you believing."

"That's not going to happen, Killian." She was starting to get furious. First Jefferson was trying to make her believe when he kidnapped her, and then Henry was telling her about the curse...again, but this time saying she was responsible for everybody in Storybrooke and now Killian went crazy and is now trying to make her believe.

"You don't want to believe, do you? After everything you've been told...everything that's happened in this town with the clock moving, the mines collapsing, the visions, why can't you just do it!" He exclaimed, he was now getting frustrated towards this, he wanted his _real_ family back.

"Because I can't do this! The town, I don't want this!" She exclaimed. She was sure that everybody in the other room could hear her, but she didn't care anymore.

Killian could feel his anger pushing through, it was over ruling everything he's worked on at redeeming himself through the years. "Well guess what, love...that's to bad, we _all_ need you...your parents need you, _princess_!"

"That is crap! I am not responsible for everyone's happiness! I didn't ask for that! I don't want it!" She exclaimed, she wanted to walk out, but she couldn't, not yet.

Killian got right up close to her, close enough he could see her pupils dilate. "That's too bad love, because that doesn't change the truth, all of this, everything is _real_! You Emma, are the only hope we have."

Emma took a deep breath, staring right back at him. "Then you're all screwed." She walked out of the station, feeling Killian's cold dark eyes watch her. She had tears in her eyes and could barley hold them in.

As he watched her leave he was debating whether he should run after her or not. He didn't, she needed her space. He walked back into the room and now everybody was looking up at him, Gold had a smug grin, obviously he had heard what he said about him and his shop.

"Everything alright? "David asked breaking the silence.

"Super" Killian said sarcastically collapsing himself into his chair.

"Told you it wouldn't be easy to make her believe" Jefferson said with a smirk towards the pirate, he tried for twenty four hours and he still didn't even get close to having her believe.

"Hey! We did not give you permission to talk!" David shouted at Jefferson. He was going hard on him since he kidnapped his wife and unborn child.

Jefferson raised his hands in apology, "Sorry."

"Hey guys, Granny told me to bring these to you, thought you might be hungry. Mary-margaret there's a chocolate milkshake for you also" Ruby said coming in with two bags and a holder of drinks. When she turned around she seen Jefferson with his hands on the cell and looking out at her. "Oh...hello there" She put on her flirtatious smile and eyes. He was cute.

"Mi'lady" Jefferson spoke as he formally bowed.

David stepped in between them, there was no way he was letting Ruby get involved with this sick man. "Alright Ruby, Granny probably needs you at the diner." Ruby had rolled her eyes and walked up. David just chuckled and went to the bag, pacing his wife food. He hoped she would at least try to eat, for the baby.

* * *

Emma had got into her bug and drove until she found herself at the Toll Bridge. She didn't care where she was going as long as she got away. She got out and slammed her car door shut, taking out her anger. Next thing she knew she was walking over to the hole where she and...Killian had found the jewelry box in and digging through it more.

"Ow!" When she picked up her finger there was a drop of blood that splash down onto the sand. Looking down into the hole she seen a sharp piece of metal, picking it up, she examined it. The piece looked like the corner from a shovel. Strange, why would this be here? She thought. She figured she would go check out Mary-margaret and David's barn, see if there was a shovel missing a piece.

It only took her twenty minutes to get the farm house. She ran out back to the barn with her flashlight since the sun had went down now and flicked it on. Looking through all the tools they had in the barn she didn't find any sort of shovel missing a piece or anything missing a piece for that matter. Then it clicked to her...Regina.

She drove slowly past The Mayors house, nobody was home, good. Taking two pieces of wire she went out to the side door of Regina's garage and picked the lock. "It's all in the tumblers" She whispered to herself. As soon as she got the door unlocked it didn't take her long to get inside and start searching. She seen old books, bags of fertilizer and for some reason there was a strange drawing of a lion. She didn't see any shovel, she was about to give up, until she seen it. Walking over she looked closer, it was missing a piece. Taking the piece from her pocket she lined the two together, they fit perfectly. "Gotcha, Regina."

* * *

Killian walked into his door sluggishly, he just wanted to relax on the sofa and drink away the pain. He lost Emma. They had a pretty big fight, they never fought before and it scared him that they did. What was suppose to happen now? The curse wouldn't break.

"Dad? Where's Emma?" Henry asked as he looked up from his Storybook that he was reading with a flashlight. For the past couple of months Emma would come over and spend the night or at least come after work before she went home.

He walked over to him slowly with a small fake smile on his face. His hands planted in the back pockets of his jeans. "Henry...me and your...mother. We had a fight, a pretty big one, and I don't think she's coming back."

"What! Why? She can't! She's the towns only hoping at breaking them from this curse! We have to go after her, dad!" Henry pleaded, throwing the book down to the floor.

"Henry, stop!" He exclaimed at the boy, making him look up at him in surprise, he never raised his voice. "That's the thing, she doesn't want to believe, she won't, it's too much stress on her."

Henry started to feel the tears sting at his eyes. "But...I want my mom, I want to know how it feels to have a mother in my life!" He cried as the tears snuck through and formed small streams down his face.

He felt so bad for his son, he knew how it felt to grow up without his mother. He was separated from his mother when he was just a babe. "I know lad. I miss my wife" He pulled the boy in, holding him close as he listened to the sobs of his son. "I miss her so much." His voice cracked when he spoke. Now streams were going down his cheeks. He tried so hard to hold them in, but he couldn't, there was too much pain to bare.

* * *

Mary-margaret sat down on her cot, rubbing her belly. She had been crying none stop since everybody left for the night. How could she let this happen? She spoke with the anger that she held deep down, she would never hurt anybody. "I'm sorry little one, mommy failed us both" She spoke out in tears.

"Bad day?" Regina slithered like a snake as she walked out from behind the shadows of the dark room.

Instantly Mary-margaret shot up to her feet. Looking at The Mayor as she walked over to her like she was on a run way. "Madame Mayor, What are you doing here?" She placed her hand over her stomach like a protective mother, sensing something strange in the air. Threat?

"I wanted to see you while I can" She spoke smoothly as she walked up to the cage with a big wide smile stamped onto her face.

Mary-margaret narrowed her eyes, "What does _that_ mean?"

"Simply that the trail starts tomorrow, and it wont be a long one. And you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will never have to see you again, neither will your baby, or husband" Regina said darkly, "Oh, I want to enjoy this while I can."

"Enjoy what?" Mary-margaret was confused, what is there to enjoy about somebody being framed for murder while she was pregnant.

"Justice!" Regina spoke firmly.

"Justice?" This was when she started to feel the tears sting her eyes once again and her voice went all shaky as she tried to hold it all in. "Watching an innocent suffer?"

Regina's eyes grew darker the more she looked at her. The women who took away her happy ending. She loved Daniel! Not Snow's father! She was suppose to run away and marry Daniel but this little bitch had to see it and told Cora! Especially after she promised she wouldn't! And then her own mother crushed Daniels heart to dust in front of her and forced her to love and marry the King. "You've always seen your self that way, haven't you? Innocent"

Mary-margaret stomped up to the cell bars where she was inches away from this women. Her breathing was heavy. "I _am_ innocent!" She pleaded for what sounded like the thousandth time she said it this week, "I don't know what this is about. I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina...I'm sorry. I truly am." She started to sob, she couldn't hold it in anymore. There was too much stress on her and the baby, she couldn't handle it.

"Apology _not_ accepted" Regina whispered to the lady.

"Please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to my baby. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn!" Mary-margaret sobbed through her cries.

"Oh, I know," Regina said as she rubbed her hand gently down Mary-margaret's cheek. That shut her up, her mouth gaped open. Regina stopped at her mouth and squeezed her cheeks together. "But you do deserve this."

Emma was listening to everything behind the corner. She heard everything she needed to hear. "Regina! I think you should go!" She said firmly at the women as she pointed her own deadly stare at the bitch.

"Of course, sheriff. I was just wishing Mary-margaret good luck." And with that she glanced once more at Mary-margaret, giving her an evil grin before walking confidently out the station.

Eyeing up the women as she walked by, Emma got the piece of shovel out of her pocket and walking over to Mary-margaret who was taking deep breaths and rubbing her stomach. "Look, I found this at the sight where we found your jewelry box.

"A...piece of a...shovel?" Mary-margaret breathed out looking down at the piece in Emma's hand.

"I searched Regina's garage and found the shovel it belonged to" She whispered, not wanting the mayor to hear if she for some reason was ease dropping around the corner.

Mary-margaret looked up in shock. "That means...Regina did do it. "She felt like throwing up. Kathryn was the only friend Regina had. Why would she do such a horrible thing.

"I believe so, I told you to..." She was cut off by a splash of water seeping through Mary-margaret's jeans. "Mary-margaret...your water just broke!"

"I know, I've been have contracts all afternoon..." She breathed in deeply as a contraction hit her once again, making her clench her stomach. "Argh! This one really wants out!"

Emma started to panic she didn't know what to do when it came to something like this. "Um...um...okay, come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Rushing, Emma ran into her office to grab her keys to unlock the cell and then helped Mary-margaret walk out the station and to her small bug that would barley have enough room for her.

"I. Need. David!" She shouted as a contraction went on harder and more painful.

Picking up her cell phone, she seen how shaky she was, she could barley dial the number. Finally managing to dial David's number, he picked up on the first ring. "Hi, David. Meet me at the hospital. Mary-margaret's water just broke and she's going into labor!" She hung up and pressed down on her gas. Rushing to get this women to the hospital to have her baby.

* * *

Hours went by, Night went into morning and the only thing she had heard from the nurses was that Mary-margaret was eight centimeters dilated and would be ready to push here any moment. She sighed, that women was only going to be with her family for a couple of days before she was rushed back to the station and locked away. She had called the curt and explained to them that Mary-margaret had gone into labor and they understood and thankfully changed her trail date.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Henry asked as he came running down the hospital corridors and up to her with a big smile. Killian was right behind him, making Emma feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, um. No, not yet kid," She spoke softly, "How about you go and get a snack from the vending machine." She handed him three dollars before she watched him run off once again. Standing up, she seen Killian slowly approach her. "Deputy..."

Killian sighed, she was calling him by his title now? "Swan, look, listen..."

"No! I am sick of listening about this...curse. I'm _no_ savior. We are _not_ married. I have _no_ parents. And Henry, is _not_ my son!" Before he had the chance to speak she walked off to the other end of the room and sat down, turning her head so she didn't have to look at the saddened look she caused him.

"As you wish" He whispered as he watched her leave. He wasn't able to sleep at all last night after their fight, and then hearing Mary-margaret was in labor he rushed him and Henry to the hospital. It was still pretty early and the sun didn't even rise yet.

She had heard him, and it stung her right in the heart. It was the "I love you" from Princess Bride, her favourite movie. A young maiden who becomes a princess and falls in love with her house keeper that turns pirate. How Romantic.

There was a bunch of racket coming from down the corridors. Getting up Emma walked past Killian who just kept his eyes on her and then straight over to where she heard the ruckus. She seen a bunch of doctors surrounding a patient on a stretcher. She seen long curly blonde hair. Looking closer she recognized that face. Kathryn?

Running up to Dr. Whale she got his attention by tapping on his shoulder and then sinning him around. "Dr. whale, is that Kathryn Smith?"

"Indeed it is" Dr. Whale spoke trying to get away from her so he could work on his patient.

"How is that possible? She's dead! I found her heart!" Emma was so confused. Just hours ago the entire town thought Mary-margaret, a pregnant lady was responsible for the death of Kathryn Smith when really, she was alive all along.

"I'm not sure, Ruby found her outside of Granny's, face down in the dirt. But if you please, i have to go make sure she's stable" Dr. Whale rushed past her and into the room that the others had maneuvered her into.

"I want to talk to her as soon as possible!" Emma shouted after him, hoping he heard her. Something wasn't adding up anymore.

"Ms. Swan?"

As Emma turned around with a confused look on her face she seen a nurse approaching her. "Yeah?"

"Mr and Mrs. Nolan are calling for you" She said, "They had a baby boy, when she first got here the baby seemed to have been in some kind of distress but we were happy to deliver a 8 pound 4 ounce, healthy boy." She had token her into a small room that just held Mary-margaret and David inside. Mary-margaret was holding her son wrapped in a blue blanket. She had the biggest smile with a single tear running down her cheek. David was holding the baby's head and also had the proudest dad smile she ever seen. They were going to be great parents, she could feel it.

"Hi" Emma whispered, carefully walking into the room, not wanting to make any noise to scare the baby.

"Emma" David was the first to look up, "Thank you so much for bringing Mary-margaret here. If you hadn't of happened to show up when you did, I don't know what would've happened to her and the baby. So thank you"

Emma nodded with an awkward smile. Just how she felt. "Would you like to hold him, Emma?"

She didn't know how to answer, so all she did was hold out her arms and take the boy. She couldn't say no and be rude. "He's beautiful" She said with a smile, "What's his name?"

"Well, Mary-margaret really insisted on calling him...Neal" David told her.

 _Neal_? Now Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

"Never thought I'd ever see one of those again" Killian said sneaking up into the room with Henry beside him.

"What? A baby?" Emma asked not wanting to face him.

"No, your smile, Swan." That ended up making Emma turn around with a saddened face. Why couldn't he just go away.

Mary-margaret had a tear stroll down her face, "Soon, I wont have all this, all of you guys."

"Mary-margaret...I have to tell you something -" But before she could get it out of her mouth, the same nurse that brought her here came back.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Whale says he's ready for you."

Gently handing Neal back to Mary-margaret, "I'll tell you later, just don't worry about anything right yet, alright?" Getting a confused look and nod from the women she walked out the room and rushed to the room that she had seen Kathryn be brought into moments ago.

"Sheriff, look who's well and awake" Dr. Whale said as he seen Emma walk into the room and march straight over to Kathryn.

"Kathryn, hi. Look I don't want this to take long, a friend of mine just had her baby," That made an angry look appear upon the women's face, wow, she was jealous of Mary-margaret, "But, do you remember what happened?"

Kathryn took a deep breath, "I don't know much, I um, was in a car accident and I remember the air bag going off, I wanted to drive through the forest before I left town. And then the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then I guess I was drugged?" She said in more of a question as she looked over at Dr. Whale who nodded at her. "And then I woke up at the end of town in some field, and I started walking. That was it."

Listening closely, Emma wanted to make sure that if she smelt something or heard something it wouldn't be something that would fall back onto Mary-margaret. "You didn't see anybody? hear a voice? Smell anything? Perfume? Cologne?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember getting a scent of...after shave?" Kathryn said unsure.

"After shave?" That was weird, the entire time, the evidence was piling on Mary-margaret, a girl. And then Regina, also a girl. They wouldn't wear aftershave.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you, I wish I could help. But...while I was gone, you thought I was dead?" Kathryn asked confused, she didn't understand why they'd think that.

"Your D.N.A did match the heart we found. I think someone was trying to frame Mary-margaret" Emma explained slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the girl.

"But why? Who would do something like that?"

* * *

Regina walked into the station once she found out that Mary-margaret had gone to the hospital since she was in labor. She could finally have the chance to talk to that lying bastard! "You broke our deal!" She shouted as she walked up to Jefferson's cell.

Jefferson shook his head and pouted his lip. "Nope, I don't remember ever making a deal with you, your majesty" He said bowing and looking up at her with a smug grin.

"Emma was suppose to die and you were going to be sent home with Grace...oh sorry Paige!" She exclaimed annoyed.

His face fell, "Yeah well, When I was watching her, I noticed that the little boy, Henry was it? Was trying to make her believe so, I figured, what's the point of killing her when I can get back on you for what you did to me! Destroy the one thing you love...the curse."

"Oh you bastard! If you think you're going to get Grace back after this...you're wrong!" Regina spat in his face.

"Well, it appears that the curse will be breaking soon, so, I can wait a few extra days" He stated.

"days?" Regina scoffed, "You've been here, you shouldn't heard the argument between the Pirate and Princess. She doesn't want to believe, and she never will."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. They're true loves and true love can concur any spell, and break any curse...so if I were you, your majesty, I'd get to work, or at least build yourself some protection against the mob that'll strike towards you when they all wake up!"

Regina sucked in a breath. She wouldn't let her curse break. Furiously walking out the station she sped to her fathers resting sight and went down onto her vault, trying to find something that would make the curse unbreakable...forever.

* * *

Walking back into the room that now only had Mary-margaret and David inside holding there son, Emma had a big smile planted on her face with the good news she couldn't wait to tell. "Where's Killian and Henry?" She asked slightly saddened to see them gone.

"They left, said they were going to let us have as much time together as a family as we could get. Considering that Mary-margaret has to go back to the station after tomorrow and leave Neal" David explained with a sad look upon his face. Anybody who looked closely could see the tears stinging in his eyes.

"Oh" Was all she was able to get out of her mouth. She knew she was still mad at Killian, but she thought that he would've fought for her by now, but he didn't. He gave up on her. "Well, I actually have some news about that."

"Oh, Emma, please don't say I have to leave early. I need to send time with my boy before I never see him again!" You could see the tears start to fall down the poor women's cheeks. She was so depressed and fragile for everything she had to go threw, she couldn't take no more.

Emma shook her head with a slight smile. You could just hear the two of them sigh in relief. "Actually, Kathryn showed up...she's in the hospital."

Mary-margaret's head shot up at that. "What? Alive?"

"Yes, alive," Emma said, "And, she smelt after shave while she was kept in a basement. And considering that your basement was searched when me and Killian were there, we no longer need to keep you. We have to try to figure out who this male could be."

Mary-margaret gasped. "Did you hear that Neal, we get to all be a family together, mommy gets to take you home in her arms." Neal peaked open his eyes for a brief moment before closing them once again. He was so little and precious.

"And daddy wont have to do all the dirty diapers" David joked getting a well deserved punch in the ribs by Mary-margarets elbow, getting a grunt out of him. "Okay, nevermind, I'll help." That got a nod and smile from Mary-margaret.

Emma smiled at the happy family. At least one thing good happened, finally. Looking at the two parents with the newborn child, she couldn't help but imagine what she would be like as a mother. Would she be able to do it? She imagined her children with Black hair, green eyes, and pale skin, she didn't know why, she always just did, almost like...Henry.

 _"He's beautiful" Killian said as he looked down at his bride, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _Emma looked up and smiled, she was happy, all the pain she endured was all worth it in the end, she had her boys and her parents with her in the room._

 _"The curse! It's coming!"_

 _Everyone turned to look and see Grumpy running into the room panting. "The curse...it's here" He said through breaths._

 _Emma looked up and seen Killian looking down at her, this would the time they see each other for ten years, she didn't even get to hold or look at her baby once. "You have to go" Emma said as tears started to form in her eyes._

 _Killian bent down and kissed her once last time through his tears, "I love you, Emma, I won't stop until I find you, we'll all be a family again."_

 _"I love you too" Emma said as she watched her pirate carry her newborn babe out of the room. She started yelling, she never got to see her baby, other than the blanket he was wrapped in. "Henry!" She yelled out. hoping her baby would her her voice._

Emma softly gasped as she watched the memory disappear from her eyes.

"Emma? Are you alright?" David asked as he watched a blank Emma look up at him.

"I-I'm fine, just need some air." She rushed out of the hospital room, down the corridors and out side into the air. What did she just see? She was just thinking about having a child with black hair and green eyes and then all of a sudden she seen Killian holding a baby...their baby...Henry. No, that's not real! It's just caused from every thing that Henry had told her! It's not real! She kept telling herself over and over again.

* * *

Henry had just returned back home with his father. They went out on the sail boat that they left docked out back. The only thing he wanted was for his mother to go with them but her and dad were still in a fight. It was only two day but they never went this long without talking to each other. She was throwing a party tomorrow night to congratulate Mary-margaret for being innocent and for also having the baby. He was going but his father wasn't, unfortunately.

"Dad, how come you haven't even tried to talk to mom yet?" He questioned.

"Lad. Emma wants me to stay away, and I'm going to do just that until she realizes what we've been telling her is all true" Killian explained.

"But you can't! You always fought for her before! Even when you two first met and hated one another! You never stopped fighting for one another! And that's what you have to do now! You have to fight for her!" Henry exclaimed. He wanted his old dad back, the fearsome pirate that got whatever he wanted.

Killian knelt down on one knee to be eye level with his son. "Henry, I've tried everything. The book, kisses, dates, everything. I even tried telling her and August and Jefferson even tried to make her believe and they didn't get close, it's over Henry. I'm sorry." He started to walk away, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

"What about the fearsome Captain Hook that the book describes you as? Never taking no for an answer, gets whatever he wants, not scared of anything, and never fails!"

Killian stopped in his tracks and turns slowly around with a dark look on his face. "Maybe the fearsome Captain Hook stories is just that. Stories!" And with that he walked out the door.

Henry sighed. Not having Emma in his life was really starting to get to his father. He was getting angry and upset over the simplest things. He even threw away all of the hot cocoa and cinnamon and then locked away all the pictures they had taken. He wished everything would hopefully get better and sort it self out.

* * *

"Alright Gold, I need your help" Regina said marching into the imps shop. She had checked every spell in her vault, every potion, everything. But she couldn't find a single thing that would make the curse unbreakable, so much she had to deal with him.

"Regina, I've been meaning to talk to you alone but a little something I found out the other day" Gold said limping over to the other side of the counter.

"Really? Well, mine is more important! I need you to tell me how to make the curse unbreakable, I can't have the town waking up!" She shouted. She was getting so angry and upset over this, the curse was suppose to keep that from happening. It was suppose to keep her happy.

Gold ignored her demand, he didn't want to curse to break, never did. "Tell me why. Why did you tell me Belle died in your prison when she was a live this entire time!" He shouted

Regina grinned, good, he had figured it out. "Well, it was the only way you would let me cast the curse of course. If Belle was gone you had nobody else to love in your life with that _Milah_ being gone and all. So I wanted to cast the curse when everybody would be at their weakest."

"If you wanted me to be at my worst you could've cast it a long time ago, dear!" Gold snapped.

Regina chuckled, "Come on Gold, tell me how to make the curse unbreakable!" She demanded once again.

"Unbreakable?" Gold chuckled darkly getting a serious look from Regina. "I'm sorry dearie, but the curse can't be made unbreakable. It's weakening and there's nothing you can do about it but watch and suffer."

"Why do you want this curse to break? You gave it to me to cast, now why do you want it broken?" Regina stepped into the man's face, she needed an answer.

Gold smiled softly, he loved how she wasn't afraid of him, but she really should be. "You're a smart women, your majesty, so figure it out!" Suddenly he seen the door open from the corner of his eyes, seeing Belle...Lacey step inside.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lacey asked as she seen her boss and the man she met the other day inches away from one another, staring deeply and darkly at one another.

"No, of course not dear, Regina was just leaving anyway." He gave her a look, "Now, if you _please._ " That word always done it. He watched her leave and walk out the door, furious. "Now, what brings you here today, Lacey?"

"Well, I went to the bakery this morning, and when I was walking back I noticed your sign, so I thought to step in and ask if you wanted to...get luck, with me" She asked shyly, afraid e would say no.

Gold was taken back, she was asking him? "I would love to, dear, where shall we go?"

"Well, there's this place down the road called Granny's, everybody around here seems to say that's the spot to go..."

"I know where it is, and I would love to." He walked out the door, offering his arm to her. She took it and it made him smile.

* * *

"He's beautiful, Mary-margaret" Granny said as she held the new bundle of joy in her arms, "He's a prince."

"Prince Neal" Mary-margaret chuckled, "Has a nice ring to it."

Emma smiled as she looked over at the happy family. "Family" She whispered to herself. When Killian had first arrived to Storybrooke and she seen Henry and him sitting in a booth, she didn't want a family, she didn't want love, because she didn't want to get hurt anymore. But then she did the worst thing imaginable. She fell in love and got sucked into a relationship she thought would last, thought he was the one, when really, he was a psycho.

But she still loved him, and she probably always will.

"Emma! Can you take a picture of us?" David asked, making her snap out of her thoughts and take the small camera that he was handing her. The family posed all together. David wrapped his arm around Mary-margaret while she held onto a sleeping Neal in a soft blue blanket. Family. She took the picture, a flash lightening up the room.

Walking off, Emma went to her kitchen, cutting up fruits and trying to make herself occupied so she didn't think about... _him._ The man who stole her heart and wouldn't give it back. Henry was off somewhere talking to Marco, asking if he had any sons.

"Killian coming?" David asked sneaking up behind Emma, making her jump and almost cut one of her fingers. "Sorry"

Emma sighed before she turned around to face him, "No, no I don't believe he's coming. I hope he doesn't." She lied, she did want him here. She missed him. It's been now three days since their argument and he hadn't even sent her a simple "hey" text. But who was she to complain, she never called or texted either. She had invited Henry to the party thought, and she hoped that he would've forced his father to come, but I guess he didn't.

"Come on, Emma. We both know that's a lie. Come on, I'm your best friend, your co-worker. Tell me what's on your mind." He wanted her to say it, he wanted her to hear it. He knew how she felt and he knew how Killian felt. He didn't tell her, but the past few days Killian would text him and ask how Emma was. He even said they he would drive past her apartment to check on her. He missed her.

Putting the knife down and taking a deep breath before turning to face him, Emma could lie to herself but she couldn't lie to David. "I um...I love him."

David had a big smile appeared on his face as he took the girls shoulders. He was proud of her. "See Emma, you finally opened up to love."

"Yeah, and it sucks! Because like always I'm the one who ends up hurt." She didn't noticed but a small tear was starting to form down her cheek as her eyes stung with the salt.

David wrapped his arms around her petite body. "Trust me, Killian's hurt as well. Me and Mary-margaret are here for you. You've done so much for us the past few days, there's no way we could ever repay you."

"Oh my god, Emma. You did an outstanding job setting this up! I can't believe all these people are here for me!" Mary-margaret came up to them with baby Neal in her arms and a big smile on her face, as always.

"Yeah, well you got a lot of friends" Emma said as she turned back around to finish cutting the fruits and whipping her eyes in the process, not wanting anybody else to see her cry.

"Didn't seem like that the other day" She said looking down at her baby, rubbing his chin and giving him a smile as he opened his eyes and smiled. She looked up at Emma and seen a tear line on her cheek. "Emma? Is everything alright?"

"She misses Killian" David said, getting an evil glare from Emma. Simply he just mouth "Sorry" to her before he walked off to join the party.

"Save it, David and me already talked about" Emma said before she could get into another whole conversation about how Killian loves her too and misses her and all this shit she didn't want to hear.

"Emma, I'll always be here for you...I just wish you'd open up to me." She walked off with a saddened smile. Her and Emma never really were the closest of friends.  
Mary-margaret had no problem of sharing her feelings but Emma had walls up that she only out down for certain people, she wasn't one of them.

Henry ran up to Emma with a cup of punch that was being served at the party. He had watched the whole thing and heard everything. He missed her also. Every since the argument, he hasn't seen much of Emma. He would always get excited when it came to the end of the day because Emma and his father would pick him up from school, but now it was just his father, and tomorrow was the last day. He gave her a tight hug as she returned it.

"I miss you too, kid"

Killian sat out in his truck. Looking up at the party in Emma's apartment. He just wanted to jump out and go up there, wrap her in his arms and tell her he's sorry and that he loved her. But he didn't, instead he drove off with tears in his eyes and an empty flask in his hand.

* * *

 **I know the ending was so sad! :( I could just imagine this in my head all happening, Emma crying in David's arms because she misses Killian and Killian watching everything from outside, wishing he had his Swan back.**

 **We're getting closer and closer to the curse breaking! I can't wait to see the reviews flow in for this Chapter!**

 **Please give me any kind of ideas you guys have that you would like to see and think would improve the story.**

 **Remember to Review, follow and favourite to keep up with this Captainswan romance!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 16: _Forgive And Believe_**


	17. Chapter 17 Forgive And Believe

**AN: I do not own** **OUAT**

 **I would like to say thank you to Dancingmylifeaway for the helpful review, and the idea and I would like to say that I was thinking the same thing for the sleeping curse. Also, a thank you to A True Oncer and Oncer4life11 for staying with me since the very beginning and reviewing every chapter. All of you guys mean a lot to me and your reviews help with writing new chapters and getting new ideas.**

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Forgive And Believe**

As the sun approached over the horizon and the town was getting back to its everyday routine, August slept away in his room at Granny's Bed And Breakfast. He had done his part on leaving Emma alone ever since he got punched by Killian, but he was still going around and talking to Henry. He knew that if anybody were to make Emma believe, it would be him.

It had been a couple of months since August had suggested looking inside the book for proof of belief to Henry, and yet he hadn't heard of anything yet from the boy, which was a little disappointing but he was trying to be patient.

Suddenly August shot up from his peaceful sleep, letting out a painful grunt as he fell to the floor. He felt as something wasn't right, he knew something wasn't right. He was turning back to wood, it had been happening while he was in Hawaii and he woke up at eight fifteen in the morning to a shooting pain. When he looked he had a wooden leg. Now the pain had increased and spread, everything was wood except for above his neck.

He had to act fast and think about a way to make Emma believe, but how? There was no way he could bring her out of the town and there wasn't much here to show her to believe. He only knew he had to do something before his time was exterminated.

* * *

It had been a long couple of days at the station for Emma. She now had Jefferson in a cell and he would either make annoying and obnoxious sounds to literally piss her off, but Killian would be the one to take care of that. That was another thing that she didn't like, she was stuck inside all day with a man she didn't want to be around, but yet she did. She was now confused on her feelings, she really loved him, but she was confused why.

She had tried her best to ignore the man. When they were at the station they didn't talk to each other at all and they would no longer get things for each other at Granny's if they wanted something they had to get it. The awkwardness would last all day since David was taking time off to spend with Mary-margaret and his son. Sometimes they would even bump into each other but pretended like it never even happened to save themselves from the awkward apologies.

Luckily Henry came in with a box of donuts, he even remembered to get Emma her bear claws. "Hey Jefferson, want one?" Henry asked approaching the cell with the box open after giving his father and Emma theirs.

"Sure kid." Jefferson gladly took a double chocolate dip donut from the box and slid his hand back into his cell. "At least somebody gives me food!" He said loud enough for the sheriff and deputy to roll their eyes at him.

"Well, Jefferson, if you hadn't of kidnapped my..." Killian had to stop himself before he said another word that would get him in trouble, "Emma and Mary-margaret then maybe we would be feeding you good food."

Jefferson started to argue back and they kept going at it until Killian had to jump him from his desk and they continued on having their voiced arguments face to face.

Henry walked back over to Emma who was still rolling her eyes at the men, sometimes she wondered if Killian was really his age that he claimed to be. "So, Henry, what you been up to today?" She asked ignoring the men that were being childish

"This morning I went to the ice cream shop with Ava and Nicholas, for some reason the lady who worked there kept on asking about you," Henry told with a tone that meant he was a little confused.

Narrowing he eyebrows Emma looked at him, "Really? Why?" Henry only shrugged, "Strange, I don't even really talk to her." It was very strange why some ice cream maker would just ask questioned about her when they weren't even friends or even talk. Then she heard what sounded like heels scratching against the tiled floors, which only meant one thing.

"Sheriff Swan, Sidney here has something he would like to tell you" Regina spoke as she walked into the room with a confident sneer on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

Emma rolled her eyes, she was just trying to have a good conversation with Henry and try to drown out her stress. Even though things were slightly confusing between her and Killian at the moment, she still wanted to spend some time with Henry. "Madame Mayor, I don't have time to listen to Sidney right now, I don't need anything more to think about, I still need to find out who kidnapped Kathryn, and plus I have to listen to those two all day," She said pointing to Killian and Jefferson.

"Trust me, Ms. Swan, you'd want to hear this. Come on, go a head, Sidney."

By this time Killian had finished having his argument with Jefferson and turned around to see what was going on. Henry was now sitting behind Emma's desk while Emma, Regina, and Sidney were all huddled in a circle. He softly walked up to them, "What's going on?"

Sidney swallowed hard and looked over to Regina, she nodded for him to continue. "It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn and held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"Is that it?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow as he looked over to Regina and then back to Sidney.

"I borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and...planted the knife in Mary-margaret's air vent" Sidney enlightened the deputy, finishing up his story.

Looking over at Regina, Emma noticed that she was smiling. "Now why should I believe this now?"

"It has been a little odd that you, Regina, had been so involved in this case since the very beginning, if I had to pick a suspect it would be you, love," Killian said giving a dirty look over to the Queen. They hadn't talked much since the mines collapsed and she confronted him about being here and destroying the curse.

"It wasn't Regina! I was going to find her after the conviction, I was going to be a hero, then get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back, plus a novel maybe a movie and I don't know, it all sounds stupid now."

"You got that right" Killian muttered under his breath low enough only he and Emma could hear it as he scratched behind his ear.

"Sidney has obviously been through a mental break down for a while now," Regina said stepped closer to the sheriff.

Henry was just sitting behind everybody else, listening closely. He knew that it was really Regina and she was forcing Sidney to take the blame for her because he would do whatever it is that she asked. Everybody must've forgotten he was there because usually, they wouldn't talk about something like this in front of him, they would tell him to go to the other room.

"Aye, his words are almost like they're not his at all," Killian said with a dark look on his face as his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He stared straight at Regina as Emma stared at Sidney. He was trying not to get Emma in his vision because he knew if he did, she would distract him.

"Wow, you are so full of your own judgment you can't even see the truth anymore" Regina snickered at the pirate.

That pissed off Killian even more, this woman had the nerve to talk about judgment, that's all she did, was use her own judgment. "Madame Mayor, may I talk to you in the hallway now, please. While Emma handles with Sidney!"

Henry watched his father leave with Regina, he could tell his father's anger was getting boiled up and would be brought to the surface at any moment. He had never seen his father temper as bad as it's been in the last couple of days since the fight started, it was like Emma controlled him.

Regina followed Killian out into the hallway. She had an evil grin on her face when he spun around to talk to her. "So? What is it Captain Guyliner?"

Killian scuffed at the name, of course, she would say that. "I _know_ you were behind this, Emma does also! You are a sociopath lady."

"And what did I supposedly do?" Regina asked pretending like she had no clue in mine.

"You were the one that framed Mary-margaret and kidnapped Kathryn! How could you!" He knew that Regina had a dark history and literally did whatever she pleased, but even this was a bit hard.

"Really? Where's the proof? You're nothing more than a pirate, you can't even make your own wife fall in love with you again" Regina snapped in his face, watching as his face stayed strong but his eyes became watery.

"And yet, I wouldn't need to make her fall in love with me if you didn't cast a curse to get revenge on Snow White because she told a secret when she was ten" Killian snapped back

Regina's face fell and she immediately got fed up. She marched out of the station, she had better things to do, like find a way to kill Emma Swan.

* * *

After Emma had finished up with Sidney, she went and took Henry out for supper at Granny's. Henry was enjoying a cup of chocolate milk with a big plate with lasagne and Emma was enjoying a grilled cheese and curly fries with some hot cocoa. She wanted to spend time with him, he still felt like a son to her, even if Killian and she were no longer together.

"Emma, look, I found something in my book last night," Henry said as he took out the book from under the table and opened it up to a story. He heard Emma sigh, she still wasn't believing, unfortunately. "It's a new story, Pinnochio, I've looked through this book multiple times and never have I come across this story, and look, it's not even finished, which is strange since everybody knows how that story ends."

"Henry, maybe you just skipped past the story," Emma said not really thinking that a story was added because the curse wanted her to believe, she had to laugh at that.

Henry gave her a serious look for a second before answering her. "I've looked through this book multiple times, never had I skipped any pages, and look, the pages are thicker than the rest of them."

Emma looked at Henry before reaching out to feel the pages, he was right, they were thicker. "Alright, so somebody must've added it, it was missing for quite a while before we found it."

"But why wouldn't they finish the story? And who would it be?" He was now confused.

* * *

August had to get out of that room, the more he stayed in there, the more pain that shot through his body, he had to move. So now he was walking along the main street, trying to find something to occupy him. Usually, he would take his bike but it was getting too painful to ride, he could barely even get the strength to walk just a block.

There was something he was searching for, more like some one. He had been on his mind for the last ten years, his papa. He had heard around town about the carpenter, Marco, and he assumed that was his papa since everybody in this town had a little piece of them still left inside.

"Looking for something?"

Turning around he noticed Mr. Gold standing behind him with a snicker. Where had he come from, he didn't even notice him. "Oh, um."

"Looking for dear old dad?" Gold asked. He didn't get a reply. He hadn't talked to this man yet, not since he arrived in the town anyway. He saw how the man gulped, he still knew him as Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, the one who made twisted deals. "If I'm not mistaken, that's him right there." Gold pointed behind August, making him turn around.

August turned around and saw an old man walking towards him, it was his papa. He didn't want to believe it was him at first, but it was. He wanted to run away, he never wanted his father to see him, he just wanted to watch him from a distance, that was all.

"Hello," Marco said with a warm smile as he walked past August with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon" August replied back softly under his breath, he didn't expect to see him, he was still pretty taken for words. He watched as Marco nodded to Mr. Gold and he returned it as he walked passed him, that's when he turned back to the man with the smug grin once again on his face.

"First time seeing dear dad since the curse?" Gold knew this man knew about the curse, in fact, he was never even cursed, "Shame if anything ever happened to him."

August face fell, he knew who this man was and what he was capable of doing. "What do you want!" He was ready to do whatever it took to make sure this demon never brought any harm towards the one man he loved.

"Ah, so you'd make a deal with me then, boy?"

"Only if it means you won't hurt my father"August spoke with his voice be coming more shaky by the more pain that ran through his body. "Now, what do you want!"

Gold walked up to the man and stopped to wear he was near inches away from his face. "I want you to make her believe and I will take away that pain you feel through your body and make you from turning back into the boy you use to be."

* * *

Killian had to get out of the house for a bit, it felt like felt the longer he stayed in that house, the more it just became a trap to his thoughts. All the happy times he and Emma had there, starting with when they first looked it and they shared that kiss, their first time, and all the family moments they shared theirs with Henry. He was glad that Henry and Emma were still spending time together, he only wished he could join them and be happy again.

That's how he found himself standing in front of her apartment door with a bouquet of pink roses behind his back. He swallowed hard and he could feel his palms were sweaty. _Alright, Killian, you are Captain Hook, you can do this_ he told himself. Knocking once he was surprised that Emma answered her door almost immediately after his first knocked.

"S-Swan..." He thought seeing her he would be happy, but really he was nervous and choked on his words. Everything he wanted to say to her just slipped his mind as he looked at her eyes, the eyes he had missed dearly in the last few days.

The moment she opened the door and seen Killian there her smile faded. She didn't expect for him to show up at her door, Henry had left hours ago to go back home, maybe something happened to him. "Killian..."

An Awkward silence had taken over for a couple of seconds as both didn't know anything to say to one another. Emma just felt like shutting the door and forgetting he had ever shown up but she couldn't move, something was preventing that. "So, why um, why are you here?"

"Love, I just wanted to say," He tried to reach out to her but she dodged out of the way.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, she didn't want to hear the word _love_ or _darling_ come out of his mouth.

He was shocked at how angry she become from the simple nickname, but he would always do as she pleased. "Emma...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said, I was immature and thought I was doing the right thing..."

"You thought you were doing the right thing by putting everybody's lives in the palm of my hand and putting all this pressure on me?" She was direct with him, she didn't understand him right now.

"I know that was wrong, I shouldn't have done that, but...I wanted you to just believe, for me, for Henry...for your parents." He saw how she ended up looking at the floor now, she felt uncomfortable by what he said. "Look, I'm not asking for you to be mine again, I'm not asking for your belief, I'm just asking for your forgiveness."

Taking a deep breath, she thought about this for a couple of seconds. Would she be able to forgive him? She didn't know herself. "I-I need some time Killian, I need to think about it." He nodded in agreement, he wasn't trying to fight back, thank god. But gave him a small smile before turning and slowly shutting the door, leaving him alone once again.

As soon as that door closed he felt all the anger boil up inside him. He tried but she still couldn't forgive him. He ended up throwing the bouquet at the wall before he ran down the stairs and sped off in his truck, making the tires squeal.

Emma heard everything as she had her back flat against the door. she had tears pouring from her eyes, she wanted to forgive him right there and then, but then he wouldn't have learned his lesson. Once she heard the tires squeal outside she slowly opened the door once again and look down at the floor. Pink roses were scattered everywhere. She quickly started to pick them up, making sure to stay away from the thorn. When she picked up the last rose she noticed a folded up piece of paper, taking it, she carefully opened it. The paper felt thin and old.

As she opened it up, it was an ink drawing of her and Killian, but they were dressed up. She was wearing a ball gown with a vial over her head and Killian was dressed in a Captains uniform. Each one of their hands were planted on each other's cheeks and their hands at rings...wedding rings. Turning the drawing over she saw writing at the back.

 _Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones bonding their souls together for eternity. They really are two true loves._

Her eyebrows narrowed, had Killian drawn this and pretended it was some old drawing of them from the Enchanted forest or whatever he called it. The page was old and the writing was in calligraphy which wasn't very modern nowadays. She decided to just ignore it and not whelm herself with a bunch of questions. Instead, she placed the roses that were now in a vase of water by her window. A knock was then heard on her apartment door.

"Killian, I told you-" It wasn't Killian there at all.

* * *

By the time he got back home most of his anger had disappeared into sadness. He really wished they could've made up and forgotten all about it but this wasn't the Enchanted Forest where you could fix everything with a little bit of magic, no, this was the real world.

When he stepped inside of the small house, Henry was at the kitchen table studying his book. "Lad, what are you still doing awake? Tomorrow's the last day of school, you should get some sleep."

"I'm trying to figure out how this story got added to my book, the pages are thicker than the rest, the stories not finished and I've never seen it before " Henry explained, not taking his eyes off the page with a magnifying glass in his hand.

Killian raised an eyebrow and walked over to his son. It was the story of Pinnochio. August? Had he put it in there? "Do you know who Pinnochio is?"

Henry shook his head, he thought he would have found him in Gold's shop back as a wooden puppet, but unfortunately, he didn't have anything, he even asked Mr. Gold. He just hoped he could figure out who it was because that would mean they knew about the curse but the only person he could think of was...August.

* * *

Emma stared at the man in front of her, she was surprised to see him here. "August, hi! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"

August let you a smile, he was doing what The Dark One wanted, he was going to make her believe. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his father. He was just worried that Killian would find out and would punch him once again. "Emma, I was just wondering if you'd want to go on a ride with me?"

Looking outside she noticed it was well past sunset, the air was probably chilly and the stars and moon would be the only thing that lit the night sky. "Now? It's kind of late out, don't you think?"

"Which just makes it all that better, come on. I have something to show you." He grabbed a hold of Emma's wrist and dragged her out of the apartment and down stairs where his motorcycle sat, waiting for their return. Emma didn't try to hold back, she just got on the back and flung her arms around her body. Hopefully, by the end of the night, Emma Swan would believe.

* * *

By the time they stopped, they were now on a dirt road and were surrounded by trees. It didn't seem like the safest place to be at night. "Alright, so what's so important you had to drag me out of my apartment this late at night when I should be sleeping?"

"Come, follow me, it's just in here." He started walking into the trees which made Emma feel a little unsafe.

"Oh great, you brought me out here, in the middle of the forest and now you're taking me into the trees. Yup, nothing sketchy about that" Emma said under her breath, but loud enough for Agust to hear and lightly chuckle to her words.

"Alright, we're here." He stopped in front of what looked like a chest, a chest that a pirate would use to bury his treasure.

Emma looked behind him and raised her eyebrow, "That's what you wanted me to see? A chest?"

"Not just the chest, but what's inside it," August said as popped open the lid, having Emma walk around to his side so she could see.

When she looked inside she didn't see anything that she would thought was worth anything. There was a hook that was attached to some contraption, a teddy bear that had an eyepatch, a curved sword, and some crown. "That's it? Just a pile of old junk?"

August face fell, "No, Gold said these were all things that would relight the spark inside of you and make you believe."

"What? Gold? believe? Beleive in what?" She asked she was so confused by what was happening, and then her face went all serious, "Not you too, you believe in this curse? August, I thought you were different...normal even."

"Emma, I came into this world the same way Hook and Henry did, through that tree, I was there. You could've come along with them but father made me go through, he didn't want something bad to happen to me" August tried to explain it to her.

She stared at him for a couple of moments, totally blank and speechless. "Hook? You want me to believe that you are a fairy tale character as well as Killian?"

"I'm Pinnochio," August said with a smile.

She had to laugh at herself on the inside, "Right, Pinnochio." She remembered what Henry had shown her earlier that day at Granny's, "Wait, you're the one that added that story to Henry's book...why didn't you end it?"

"Because we are writing it right now, this is the ending," August said.

"And how does this story end?" She couldn't believe she was even still here, listening to this crazy story. All she wanted to do was run off, go home, and then leave and never come back.

He smiled at her, this was it. "With you believing."

"Not gonna happen." She slowly turned around making sure to have eye contact with him before she started walking away, she was leaving, she couldn't deal with this nonsense anymore.

August face fell, he couldn't let her get away, Gold would do something horrible to his father if he didn't succeed. He quickly ran after her, running through the bushes. "Emma! Emma wait!" Suddenly a pain shot through his leg. He knew The Dark One knew he was failing, and he was sending a painful reminder of what was going to happen to him. He fell down grunting and groaning in pain.

Emma turned around and seen the man laying there on the forest floor, what was he doing? "What. is wrong. now?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I failed. You don't believe" He said pushing himself up with a dark chuckle.

"If you think, by showing me a bunch of old junk that you probably got from Gold's shop is going to make me believe in anything, you're wrong!" She said sternly as she spun around and started marching back over to the man.

He got up, his attitude was changing, he knew this would be hard, but he didn't think it would be this hard. "Princess, I am _not_ screwing around here! Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Emma"

"Don't call me that! I am far from a princess! You, Killian and Henry, are all trying to make me believe in some stupid curse! You all sound crazy, I am sick of this, sick of being pushed into corners where you're forcing me to believe something that is impossible!" She shouted at him.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii? It's beautiful there, amazing island. Full of pleasures, the perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when that clock tower started to tick away, sending me a painful reminder at eight fifteen in the morning, which is eight fifteen at night here, telling me that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Here! with everything else, waiting for the curse to be broken!" He explained everything to her.

Eight fifteen? That was the time the clock had read for as long as she could remember until it started to move again one night. When she and Killian shared their first kiss.

"If those artifacts that belonged to you once before won't make you believe, then maybe this will." He pulled up his pant leg, to him it looked like it was all wood, but to Emma, it just looked like a regular hairy man leg.

She looked at him confused as she cocked her to one side, "How is _that_ suppose to make me believe?"

He shook his head, "Unbelievable, your inability to believe is preventing you from seeing the truth." He was starting to freak out, there was no way for Emma to believe, he did everything he could, Killian did everything he could and Henry did everything he could. This was impossible, the Evil Queen must have done something for her to not to ever believe.

"Okay, one of us is losing our minds here, and it's not me" She tried speaking, she was starting to believe that everybody except her were losing their minds in this town, that's why she had to get out of here, as soon as possible.

"You don't want to believe. After everything, you've seen, and everything we've tried to tell you, why can't you just do it! Believe Emma!" August snapped this time.

"Why is it so important to everybody that I do?!"

"You should know already! We've been trying to tell you for months now! Because _I, Everybody, the town_ , we need you!" He shouted, he was getting aggravated at how hard he was trying and he couldn't get a single crack out of her.

"I don't _want_ them to need me!" The tears were coming, she could feel them stinging in her eyes.

"Well, that's too bad, because we all need you, and there's no way to prevent it!" August told her once again.

This argument was starting to remind her of the one her and Killian had at the station, the whole reason she was no longer talking to him anymore. "You all are saying that I am responsible for everybody's happiness! That is a load of shit! I didn't ask for that! I don't want it!"

"Right now! A little while ago Killian and Henry came to you! They came here to save you! You didn't want to even get close to them and now, you feel like Henry is a son to you! You have an amazing relationship with Killian!"

"Not anymore I don't! Wanna know why? Becuase Killian was doing that exact same thing to me that you're doing right now! Telling me that I am responsible for saving everyone! I don't want any of it!" She was now crying, her eyes were stinging and she was once again feeling her anxiety and stress level rising to the top.

August was nodding, listening to her. "Well, that's too bad, Emma, because that doesn't change the truth." He got up and walked so he was directly in front of her face, he could see the salt in her tears and the redness that was forming around her eyes. "You are our only hope."

"Then you're all screwed," She said, exactly what she told Killian as she stared into his eyes for one more second before she turned around and started walking back. She didn't care how long it took for her to get back home, she was done, she was leaving and there was nothing that could stop her.

* * *

August knew he had failed and it was only a matter of time until The Dark One did what he swore to him on. _"Make Emma believe, or your father gets it!"_ He had to now see his father, it would all be his fault. He had discovered where he lived and worked and August thought it would be a good idea to go and see him, spend time with him.

Arriving at the small house, the garage door was open, revealing the older man working on an old wooden clock. He smiled, he was glad his father still did what he loved. Getting off his bike he walked up to the man softly, not wanting to startle him or anything.

"My boy, is there something I can help you with?" Marco said as he seen the man approaching him.

"Actually, um...yes, I'm new in this town and I was just looking around for something to do, that could keep me busy and then I came across this place" August explained. He wasn't fully a lie, he just wanted to spend more time with his father, make up for lost time.

Marco listened carefully, he was getting old and it was hard for him to hear, but he was sure he heard the young boy clearly. "Like a job?"

"Something like that" August said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't pay you," Marco said.

"Consider your kindness and company, payment enough."

* * *

By the time Emma got home she packed up everything she could in a large garbage bag, she never traveled so she never had any suit case. She throws as many clothes and feminine products in the bag as she could. When she was done she wrote a letter and left it pinned to her door for somebody to find, it explained where she was and why she was leaving.

She threw everything in the back seat of her bug and started the engine, taking one last glance at the now dark apartment. She would miss this place, but she had to get away, she couldn't have one more person tell her she had to save the _entire_ town and everybody in it. So she was doing what she thought was best, she was running away.

The town line was just a couple of meters in front of her, she could clearly read it. _'Now leaving Storybrook.'_ She couldn't believe she was finally doing this, leaving.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Emma's leaving Storybrooke, oh no! What do you guys think will happen next? Let me know in the Reviews. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think would make the story better and to give any kind of ideas you may have.**

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite.**

 **Next time: _Chapter 17: An Apple A Day, Keeps The Poison Away_**


	18. Chapter 18 An Apple A Day Keeps The

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I think it turned out pretty good and I think you guys will love this one even more.**

 **Dancingmylifeaway: I know in the show Emma can leave Storybrooke without a problem because she wasn't caught up in the original curse, but the residents of Storybrooke are affected when they leave town. And since Emma is a victim of the Dark curse will she be affected like everyone else as well?**

Since Emma was brought over with the Dark Curse if she were to try and leave something bad would happen.

 **Taino Delsan13: Will She (Emma) be able to get out or have an accident? Maybe she'll have a flash back of the past.**

You will find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: An Apple A Day Keeps The Poison Away**

 _"So what, you're just going to leave town without telling Henry? Killian?"_

Her mind was playing tricks on her, she knew this was what she had to do but it was like she was battling herself.

 _"You do this, they'll never forgive you! Just remember who you really are, Emma!"_

What did that mean, who you really are?

 _"You're a princess! You're Henry's mother! You're married to Killian!"_

"No, I'm not!" She didn't know where this was coming from but slammed on her break and her tires skidded to wear she was millimeters from leaving town. What was happening to her? Everybody was getting in her head and she couldn't do a single thing anymore. She broke down crying in the front seat of her car, what was she doing? She had almost left a place she made her home, a place where people loved her and she had a family.

 _"You know, some men would put your silence as off putting, but me, well, I love a challenge," He said as he gave her a handsome toothy grin._

 _"Who's Milah, on the tattoo?"_

 _"...Somebody from long ago"_

Hook's face popped in her head, well Killian did. He had dirt on his face and he was wearing all black and leather, his hair was messier than what it was now and his scruff wasn't as neatly shaven. They were somewhere dark, somewhere that looked like a graveyard where they didn't bury the bodies and all the bones were left alone. She was having another one of those visions that she didn't understand. She turned back in her seat, looking at the long road she had just come out of, thinking about all her friends that she would be leaving behind, and then Henry popped into her head.

 _"You can't leave him, Emma! He needs you!"_

That small voice in her head was right, she couldn't leave Henry, he needed her more than anything, he looked up to her and she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

* * *

Once his hang over had cooled off and his head wasn't pounding as much, he rushed over to Emma's apartment once again. When he got there he noticed all the roses that he had thrown against the wall were all picked up, including the drawing from their wedding day he had stuffed inside for her to find. He hoped she had gathered them and not the cleaner.

He looked up at the door, getting ready to knock when all of a sudden he saw a folded up paper taped to her door. He took it in his right hand and tried to open it up with just that hand, he didn't know why but his left was useless today, he couldn't move it at all.

 _A lot has been going on in my life for the last couple of months, some things I can't deal with right at this moment. I would love to stay, but I need to get away, I need to relax and enjoy some time to myself where I don't have to worry about anybody but myself. When You find this letter, I'll already be gone, tell everybody for me please, and tell them that I love them._ _~xox Emma_

The letter fell from his hand and he quickly darted down the stairs. No, Emma couldn't leave, she was destined to break this curse, she was destined to be the mother she had always wanted to be! All the nights he had woken up and hearing her sing and talking to the baby, all the times she reassured their unborn baby that its daddy would find her and they would be a family. He wasn't going to let that all be for nothing.

As soon as he opened up the door to leave the apartment he almost knocked a girl over. "Oh sorry milady!" He was going to help her up when he noticed the blonde hair, "Swan! I thought you were leaving, I found your note!"

"I was, and I am, I just...I have to tell Henry in person, I have to say goodbye to him," She said as she pushed herself up and walked inside of the apartment, Killian following behind her as she walked up the stairs.

"Swan, you can't leave! Henry needs you...I need you." He grabbed her hand and spun her around so she could look into his eyes, "Everybody needs you, love."

She diverted her eyes away from his, she couldn't look into them without getting lost. "Killian, I can't do this. I'm not meant to be in a relationship, I never was, I can barely even take care of myself, like just look at my apartment! It's so small I don't even have room for a dresser, I can barely walk in my shower!"

"Then move in with me, let's become a family, just me, you and Henry" Killian suggested, hoping she would just say yes, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

She shook her head, "Goodbye Killian, tell Henry to come up." She ignored his question, she couldn't stay here, she just couldn't, not until this whole curse racket was done with and everything just went back to normal. She started back up the stairs to her apartment as Killian stayed there and watched, she had to hold back the tears, she never wanted to hurt him, she never wanted things to ever go this far.

* * *

Regina had woken up this morning feeling good, Emma and the pirate were no longer together and there would be no way for the curse to break, but then when she went downstairs and looked outside, she noticed her apple tree was dying. The tree that could survive anything was dying, the apples were rotting. Which only meant one thing, the curse was very close to breaking and she had to stop it. She couldn't go to Gold because for some reason he wanted this curse broken, Sidney was locked away in the asylum, and she only knew one other person that could help her...Jefferson. So that's what brought her to the station, luckily nobody was here yet. Rumor had it that Emma was leaving town, Killian was probably drunk somewhere and David was at home with Mary-margaret

"So, Regina, are you here to give me your part of the deal?" Jefferson asked with a smirk as he leaned on the far wall of the cell.

Regina laughed at that, "Are you missing something? I said I'd only send you and Grace back _if_ you killed Emma Swan, and yet I still see her walking around town."

"What can I say? She has a lot of friends...or should I say a family that cares about her and would do whatever it took to protect her. Hense why I'm in here" Jefferson said motioning around the cell.

"Yes, well I'm willing to forgive you if you can just do one more thing for me, something that will rid the one person who's a threat to ending my curse..." Regina stated.

Jefferson's lips grinned, "Emma...Now, why would I do that? I want my daughter back!"

"Yes, And you will get your daughter back, I'll write you both a new story, I'll make you forget," Regina said with a grin.

He seemed to have thought about it for a couple of seconds, the offer seemed pretty good to him and if he were to take the offer, he wouldn't even remember himself ever doing this, "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Regina smiled as she pulled a beige case out from behind her back. Jefferson knew exactly what it was by the way his eyes lit up. "I want you to use it one last time."

"I can't make it work, nobody can. It needs magic to work, which this world doesn't have" He told her in a tone, telling her it should have been obvious.

"Well, you're in luck because I just so happen to have some, not a lot, but hopefully enough," She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jefferson questions, he didn't understand why she had done this.

"To destroy the one family I hate most!" Regina said as she held up a ring of skeleton keys. She was breaking him out.

* * *

David loved being home with his wife and son, just spending time with them. This was something he never imagined would ever happen to him, having a child with his beautiful bride. It had only been a couple of days, but he was enjoying it already, besides from the diaper part, but other than that, he loved it. Every morning he would wake up, making breakfast for his wife so she wouldn't have to worry about making breakfast herself while feeding Neal.

He had another strange dream last night where he woke up wet, but this one he was fighting off a dragon while trying to shove some kind of golden egg down its throat. At the end of the dream, he finally succeeded and then jumped out a window into an Ocean. Once again he was wet, but the bed was not, he didn't go back to sleep after that.

"David? Everything alright?" Mary-margaret questioned as she looked up at her husband who just seemed to be in a daze.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," He said before landing his eyes on his newborn son, "How're papas, little prince?" The baby made a small cooing noise as David went and picked up the infant from its mother's arms. He was so small, so fragile, sometimes he was scared to hold him.

Mary-margaret knew something was up, her husband didn't usually stare off into space unless he was looking in her eyes or unless he was over thinking about something, but what could he be over thinking about?

* * *

"Alright, watch your step" Regina said as she walked down the steep steps that lead down to her vault with Jefferson not far behind her.

"What is this place?" Jefferson asked as he looked around and seen boxes, and vials, and things he wished he hadn't seen. Mirrors were hung on the walls and what looked like spell books were placed in small cubes.

"My vault. Where I kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is the stuff I brought with me" Regina explained as she watched Jefferson place his hat down in the middle of the room. Nothing happened, she was confused.

"It's not spinning. It's not working" He said stated the obvious.

Regina thought for a moment, of course, it wasn't that simple. "It needs to absorb the magic that's here, I have some things left, a few trinkets." She went over to a cob webbed filled cube and pulled out a small box, emptying out the contents into the hat. Still, nothing happened.

"It's not enough. We need something that still works" He said picking up the hat and seeing nothing appearing.

She remembered, her ring. The ring Daniel had given her, it was in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it, in the center of the ring, Daniel's face appeared. "He's somebody long gone, somebody, I love."

"Well, whoever he is, the object still has magical properties. Give me that and let me see what I can do with it" He said handing out his hand, waiting for her to place it in his palm. He waited, her eyes were teary and she wasn't passing it over. "If you want your revenge, give it to me." She didn't give it to him, but she did place it in the hat herself.

They both watched with smiling faces as electricity started to crackle around them and a purple hurricane was forming, except it didn't do anything else. It should have opened a hole in the floor for them to jump into.

"What's happening, why isn't it opening a portal?" Regina asked getting worried.

"The magic-it's not enough, I'm sorry, we're not jumping anywhere" He informed her, a little upset himself.

"Then you failed!" She snarled. Did she just give up her 'engagement' ring that her deceased lover gave her for no reason? Was this curse going to break no matter what she did? She was going to ripe this Mad hatter head off once again, just like how her mother did to him once, except this time, he wouldn't get it back.

"Maybe not," Jefferson said looking inside his hat, "We may not be able to jump realms, but we could reach in and grab something, something small, something that could fit in our hands that we could pull back. Do you have anything that would be useful?"

Regina thought about it, she couldn't think of anything, she bought mostly everything that would help her to this world, and nothing she thought about in the Enchanted Forest could help her. Then it hit her, the sleeping curse. "Yes! Yes, I believe I do!"

"Then you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists," He said handing her the hat, "Just think about it, guide the hat." He watched as Regina took it in her hands, closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted. As soon as she placed the hat back down on the ground, it started to spin. "Excellent, so what is it that we're after?"

She smirked, this was now her moment, her curse, and that's how it would always be. "An apple."

 _An apple?_ Jefferson thought about what this woman could do with an apple, none of which made any sense, how can you kill somebody with an apple? But instead of questioning her, he knew better, instead, he stuck his hand in the hat and waited, waited until he felt something round and small. When he did, he immediately pulled it out. "Is this it?"

She chuckled happily, "Yes. Yes, it is!" She took it in her hands and felt around it. She never thought the day would come where she felt this happy again.

"Now what about me and my daughter, my Grace?" Jefferson asked, anxious to get a new start, a new life with his daughter.

"Not until the deal is up, I still have to take care of one more conundrum...how to get Emma Swan to taste my forbidden fruit." An evil grin slithered onto her lips, today was the day the savior would die.

* * *

Henry knocked on the Inn door, he didn't know what he was doing, he was supposed to go to Emma's like his father told him but in stead he found himself knocking on August door. As soon as the biker answered though he ran right past him and into the room.

"Henry, what can I help you with?" August asked confused why he was here.

"It's my parents...Emma still doesn't believe and isn't even close to believing, and right now there in a fight, so nobody but him can make her believe!" He exclaimed freaking out, "What do I do?"

August placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, "Henry, It's alright, calm down, she was destined to break this curse and she will, you're the only one left that can make her believe." He grunted as a pain shocked him in his gut, it was happening.

"August? What's wrong? Are you alright" Henry asked as he watched the man almost fell over onto the floor.

He took a deep breath before standing up once again, letting the pain subside a bit. "It started with just my legs," He said as he lifted up the sleeve of his jacket, "Now it's all over my body, I failed Henry. I was supposed to make Emma believe and if I didn't Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to make it stop...I failed."

"You made a deal with Rumplestiltskin?" Henry asked as he looked at the wooden arm. It was like nothing he ever saw before, it was amazing.

He nodded, "Henry, I don't have much time left, it hurts to walk, it hurts to ride. Soon, it'll hurt to breathe."

"What-What can I do?" He wanted to help him. He was Pinnochio for crying out loud, he knew it!

August fell to his knees, "Make...her...believe" He breathes out, "Go!" He watched as Henry ran out of the room in a rush, slamming the door behind him. August stayed on the floor, begging that Henry would succeed.

* * *

Emma sat on her couch, looking up at the ceiling, how did her life ever come to this? She wanted to stay in town but she felt if she did, the more Henry would believe in this curse and believe she was his mother, that just wasn't right and she needed him to learn it on his own. She was going to miss this place even if it was pretty small, but she would miss David and Mary-margaret and she barely got to see Neal and the people she'd miss most of all, Killian and Henry.

There was a knock at her door before she could go answer it, Henry walked in, panting. "Henry, did you run here?"

"Emma, there's something...I have to tell you" He said between breaths, he really did run the whole way here, which wasn't too far, but far enough to knock you out of breath.

"I do too, Henry, now come on, sit." She patted the spot next to her as the boy walked over confused and took a seat next to her. The air smelt of apples from the turnover Regina had dropped off as a goodbye gift for some reason, said she was sorry for everything she had ever done. She really did want to have a bite, she loved apple turnovers. "Henry...I'm leaving," She said immediately, wanting to get it out in the open.

"What? No, you can't! It's your destiny to break the curse! Everybody needs you!" Henry shouted as he stood up. She couldn't leave, the whole reason he was here and not in New York was because of her.

She stood up and went on her knees, taking the boy by the shoulder, her eyes were filled with tears. "Henry! This has to stop, there is no curse, you have to start believing in reality and not fantasy, I thought this would have gone away by now. This is why I have to leave, it's what's best for you" She said as tears started to sting in her eyes and her eyes went glassy.

"But it's true, Emma. August is in his room at Granny's turning back into wood, soon that's all he'll be. You have to believe, please" He begged, but as much as he did, her facial expression never changed, she wasn't going to believe. He couldn't do it, he jumped and threw his arms around her waist instead, holding onto her for as long as he could. Then he smelt something, apples? Opening up his eyes he saw a pastry sitting in a bowl on the counter. "Where did you get that?" He asked walked over to it.

"Henry, you can't do this, you can't skip school, you can't run away, and...you can't believe in curse" She said as her voice was couldn't do it, he jumped and threw his arms around her waist instead, holding onto her for as long as he could. Then he smelt something, apples? Opening up his eyes he saw a pastry sitting in a bowl on the counter. "Where did you get that?" He asked walked over to it.

"Y-you really don't believe?" He couldn't do it, he couldn't make her believe. He jumped and threw his arms around her waist instead, holding onto her for as long as he could. Then he smelt something, apples? Opening up his eyes he saw a pastry sitting in a bowl on the counter. "Where did you get that?" He asked walked over to it.

"Regina gave it to me, she said it was to make up for all the trouble she put through in the last couple of months," Emma explained to him, "why?"

Henry leaned over and smelt it, it was strong with apple, " _Apple_ , don't you see what this is! She's trying to get rid of you, you can't eat it!"

Emma slouched her shoulders, didn't she just tell him he had to stop with the fantasy? "Why?"

"It's poisonous!" He exclaimed.

"Why would Regina try to get rid of me when I just told her I'm leaving?" Emma asked she wished this could just stop. She wanted him here to say goodbye, not keep going on about this curse.

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse! Her being kind was only a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the savior" He exclaimed, this was his last chance and he wasn't backing down.

"Henry! You have to stop thinking like this" She tried to sound stern but she doubts it was working.

"You leaving won't change anything, something will happen to you, Emma!"

She had enough, if he thought this pastry was poisonous then she was going to show him otherwise, maybe it would make him see reality. "Alright fine, Henry. I'm going to prove it to you." She picked up the treat from the plate as fast as she could. Henry tried to grab it before she did but he was too late.

"Emma no! Please, don't do this! You make not believe in the curse...or me," He saw how her face fell at that, "But believe me on this, don't eat that turnover."

"It's the only way to make you believe in reality, Henry." She brought it up to her mouth, about to take a bite.

"No!" Henry shouted as he ran at her, about to take it from her but it was too late, she already took a bite and swallowed it, but nothing happened.

"See, nothing. It's not true Henry, now come on, let's go take about..." The world around her went black, what was happening. The last thing she felt was her head slammed down on the hard wood floor, before hearing her door being slammed open.

* * *

Something didn't feel right to him, something in the air was wrong. It felt cold and dark and filled with Evil. He felt a pain course through his gut and his eyes flashed a vision of an apple in his head. The last time that happened to him, it was after his and Emma's first kiss where they started to feel and see whenever the other was in danger. "Emma...No!" It was Snow White's poisonous apple!

He picked up his jacket and ran out the door. The rain was pouring outside, the weather really knew when bad things were happening. He turned the keys in his truck, nothing happened for about thirty seconds when the truck finally started to start. It wasn't long after that he floored the gas and didn't slow down onto his was outside of her apartment building. His heart was racing, something was terribly wrong.

He jumped out his truck and slammed his door, feeling the water run down his face. He ran into the building and ran up the stairs, skipping every second step. When he got to the door he did not hesitate to turn the knob and run inside, but what he saw, he wasn't ready for. "Emma? Emma? Emma?!" She was lying lifeless on the ground with Henry next to her, trying to wake her up. "Henry, what happened?" He rushed over and picked her up in his arms, listening to see if she was breathing, she still was, but it was slow and unsteady.

"Sh-She took a bite of this," He said handing over the turnover, "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me." He had tears streaming down his face, he was going to be hysterical in just a matter of minutes if his mother didn't wake up. "Is she going to be okay?"

He wanted to say yes, but there was no way of telling. He knew she was under a sleeping curse, something made from magic and magic didn't work here. He knew that she could die. "Yes, she'll be fine," He lied, "Let's just get her over to the bed." He lifted her up and gently sat her down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. "Alright, Henry, stay here. I'm going to do something, alright?" He waited for the boy to nod before he marched off. He didn't want to go see this person, the only person he knew could help, but his true love was in danger.

* * *

Regina walked into Gold's shop with a smirk upon her face, everything was going just how she had hoped. She could sense that the savior had taken a bite from the turnover, in just matter of time, she'll be dead.

"Ah, Regina, what brings you here today? Should I remove some things off the shelf for you to throw a tantrum?" Gold asked jokingly as he limped over to the women.

"Actually, I come baring some upsetting news for you," She said, "Your curse, won't be broken now, Emma has taken a bite from _the apple,_ " She said with a pure and a smirk.

Gold smiled, "Did she? I never said it would be her to break the curse, I just said it would be broken." He walked behind his counter, feeling how the Queens' face had fallen and her eyes burned through him.

"What? Then how come whenever I wanted you to end her, you would say no! She's the Savior!" She slammed her hands down on the counter, strong enough the glass had almost broken.

"But is she the only Savior, dear? That's the real question here" He asked her, already knowing the answer himself.

She shook her head, he had to have been only playing with her, "No, that can't be right. There can only be one Savior!"

"Can there?" He loved playing with her and seeing how mad she got. He giggled as he seen her eyes go darker and her teeth clenched as she balled up her fists. "Maybe you should have listened to me, dearie!"

Regina had to go fix this, but who was the one who was supposed to break her curse. Who was it! Rage built up inside her, she wasted her only poison apple on Emma, the real savior and then here Gold tells her, she wasn't the one who was supposed to break it! Her rage was so high as she walked along the sidewalk to her car and shop window exploded and shards of glass went everywhere.

Killian watched the window explode, the Mayor was furious about something new, which wasn't a surprise, he just didn't understand why since she had gotten everything she wanted for months now. Emma was gone. He ran into the crocodile's shop, seeing him taking out a big black trunk and a big grin as he saw him. "Crocodile! I need your help...Emma, she's..."

"Yes! Yes, I know!" Gold shouted, "She's under a sleeping curse, thankfully there's a way to break it, isn't there Captain!" He wanted nothing more than to cut his other hand off, but he needed him for this.

He gritted his teeth together, he still hated this man more than anything, even if he got a second chance at a happy ending. "Yes, true loves kiss...but only Emma Charming had true love for me...Emma Swan is a different story, she hates me now."

"Ah, well then it's a good thing I have some of it here with me," Gold said with a smug grin as he pointed down at the counter.

"Alright, good. So come on crocodile, give it to me!" Killian was getting anxious, the longer he went without a way to wake her, the closer she was getting to death.

Gold sucked on his teeth and waved his finger back and forth, did the pirate really think it was that easy. "Actually, It's not here, I had somebody hide it for me, but luckily Regina brought that something, rather somebody over with her."

"Who is it?" His face went blank as he waited to see who it was. Was it somebody he knew and was good friends with him, or would it be somebody who would cut off his head and use it as a decoration.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see her, but I must warn you, you need a weapon," He lifted up the top of the black case revealing a sword.

Killian's breathing hitched as he noticed what it was, "Is that..."

"Your brother's sword?" Gold said with a smirk, "Yes, you need this to retrieve the true love, whether you survive while getting it...well, I guess that would make me happy."

Survive? What exactly was he going against? His hand shook as he went to grab the handle of the sword, it felt strange to be holding this after so long, he felt like his brother was looking down on him now, proud he was fighting for his family. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Emma's destined is fulfilled, even if that means dying in the process." His words were true, he loved Emma and Henry enough that he would die for them, once Emma awoke and if he was gone at least she would know he died a hero and he loved her more than any gold or any treasure in all the realms. She and Henry were his treasure.

* * *

Regina stormed into her office, furious. She grabbed a lamp from off her desk and threw it at the wall, having it shatter into a million pieces right on impact.

"Miss Mills, can I get you something?" Lacey asked kindly ignoring the Mayor's outburst.

"Leave me alone you beast lover!" Regina shouted making the poor girl jump and run off back to her desk. She was furious, Rumplestitlksin played her into thinking Emma was the one that would be breaking this curse when really it wasn't at all! She wasted months trying to figure out a way to kill Emma Swan when she could have been finding a way to kill the other person and maybe it would have been a whole lot easier.

she had to reenact the curse, but how? She had no more magic, she used it all on the hatter...she used Daniel's love to kill somebody.

Tears started to pour down her face as she slid down the wall and hiding her face from the world. All she wanted was to be happen and avenge Daniel's death, but all she did was hurt countless people and become a monster. She became her mother, the person who killed Daniel...she killed Daniel.

* * *

They were under the towns clock tower, it looked like a library that was never even opened. News papers covered the windows and books were filled with dust. He was shocked to see that there was some strangely hidden elevator behind a wall.

"Get in!" Gold exclaimed, getting anxious to get his magic.

"After you," Killian said, he wasn't trusting this man.

"It's a two man job, the elevators hand operated, I have to lower you down" He explained, "One of Regina's old friends are down there, her punishment here was different than everybody else's, she's trapped in a different form."

One of Regina's friends, wonderful, lord knows who it could be then. "Alright, got it. Danger!" The last time he had any kind of danger was in the Enchanted Forest, it was so long ago he didn't even remember what it was. "Captain Hook never fails, I've got this," He said stepping into the elevator.

"Oh good! So you don't need me to explain what you're supposed to do when you get down there" Gold said quickly shutting the doors before the Captain could protest, lowering him down as fast as he could.

He was about to protest and demand he be told what to do. He was a little nervous, it's been years since he did anything like this where he had the possibility of dying, but he was a survivor, he had a family, a wife, he couldn't leave them all behind.

When the elevator stopped down on the other end he jumped out, he was in the mines. It was a small hallway that leads into a big area that had a giant hole in the center. Looking around he noticed there were broken shards of glass, it was from Snow White's coffin, he remembered it from the tales he had heard 'the glass coffin that kept her pauce.' His heart rate was going up and he didn't see anything or anyone for that matter that even looked dangerous. He was backing up until he hit a wall, or what he thought was a wall. He started to feel it move and quickly he spun around, seeing a giant, black and purple dragon with neon green eyes staring straight down at him. You could see the fire that was about to erupt from inside her belly.

The fire that shot out startled him and made him fall back, he was not thinking he was going to wake up today and have to kill a dragon...a bloody dragon. his fall made the sword fall from his hand, he didn't see where it went.

The dragon was coming closer and closer to him, he ran behind a boulder and ducked behind it so he wouldn't get burned. What was he supposed to do now? The dragon must've come around the boulder without him knowing because he started to feel his arm burn and when he looked down he was on fire. He cursed as he patted it off, his skin was now showing, it was burned and stung.

He didn't know what to do, his sword was gone. He quickly got up and started running, jumping rock to rock, he was almost crushed to the ground when the dragon slammed down its claws and tore his pant legs. Was Gold right? Was he going to die.

He ended up falling down onto the ground and smacking his head on the ground. The world spun around as he lifted his hand and touched the spot he hit when he looked his hand was covered in blood. He looked up and he could see the outline of the dragon...he was going to die. "Emma, Henry...I love you!"

That's when he felt the cold metal slice his hand, it was his brother's sword, it wasn't there a moment ago. "Thank you...brother" Killian muttered as he threw the sword one last time hitting it right in the heart, making it die instantly. That was the last thing he remembered as the world around him went black.

* * *

"Henry?" Mary-margaret and David rushed into the apartment, they had gotten a text that Emma was in critical shape and needed somebody there to watch her and Henry. They had baby Neal with them.

As David seen Emma lying in the bed and the tear soaked boy he immedatly ran over to them, "What happened?" He didn't understand everything was fine yesterday.

"Regina...she p-p-poisoned mom!" Henry bellowed. He held tightly onto his mother's hand, not wanting to let go. His father said everything was going to be alright, but he knew it wasn't, his mother was going to die before she even knew who he was.

Mary-margaret held Neal which holding onto Henry as well, "Don't worry, I doubt that's the case, it's probably just some food poisoning." She hoped it was anyway.

* * *

He fluttered his eyes open, the world was vibrating and shaking rapidly at the start. He slowly sat up and felt the blood still dripping out his head and on his neck. He had to get back to Emma, he had to wake her up. Slowly rising to his feet he walked with trembling legs over to the pile of ashes and picked up the golden egg.

When he was in the elevator, going up, it suddenly stopped. "Crocodile! What's..." He couldn't speak, he was too weak.

"Hook, it appears the elevator stopped, just throw it up to me and I'll wait for you," He told the pirate as the man did listen, even though he didn't fully trust him, which he shouldn't have because he ran right away.

"Beast!" Killian shouted as he some how managed to climb himself up out of the elevator, the crocodile was nowhere to be seen. He should've known. He had to get back to Emma, before he bled out before he died, before she died, he had to see her one last time.

He managed to walk to Emma's apartment, even though he had to grab onto light posts and signs to keep himself up. When he finally had it to her door he felt relieved, he could see her and kiss her one last time before he was gone. He turned the door knob and immediately fell to the floor, he was losing a lot of blood by the minute.

"Dad!" Henry ran over to his father and seen the blood, "What happened?" His father was unresponsive as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing stopped, he was dead. "Dad? Dad! No!" Henry cried, he had just lost both parents.

"David! Call the ambulance now!" Mary-margaret shouted as she placed Neal in his father's arm and rushed over to Killian, her hands were drenched in blood by the time she touched him and the floors were stained. She loved her ear to his mouth, he wasn't breathing. What had happened to this man, he was bleeding out, his clothes were ripped and his arm was fully burned. "David! Hurry!"

"It's ringing!" David shouted back, upsetting the baby. He rocked Neal as he looked out the window and listened to the ringing when all of a sudden he saw what looked like purple clouds coming there way. He lowered the phone, "What is that?"

Both Henry and Mary-margaret looked up as they seen the purple smoke coming into the room, they didn't know what it was, it circled all around them, went through them. Henry knew what it was...it was magic.

A bright light filled the room, making Mary-margaret and David close their eyes for a second but when they opened them, they were shocked to see the light was coming from Henry, from his body. "Henry...?"

Henry didn't know what was going on, he was becoming a light. It was light magic...he had magic. Has he whipped away a tear he looked down at his father. His appearance was changed. He no longer had blood coming from his head, his arm was no longer burned, and all his bruises disappeared, it was like nothing happened. His eyes even flew open and he gasped for breath. "Dad!"

"Henry?" Killian gasped, the last thing he remembered was looking up at his son as his eyes were being forced shut, "You...you saved me."

"Yes! Now you have to save mom!" Henry shouted, he didn't care about what just happened, he just wanted his mom back.

"Emma Swan doesn't love me, Henry! That's what the true love potion Gold had was for, but he ran off with it!" Killian exclaimed everything hit him, he remembered everything.

Mary-margaret and David just watched in the corner as they tried to sooth Neal, he was cranky and hungry and probably blinded by the light. They didn't understand what happened and were a little freaked out.

"You have to try! Please!" He started dragging his father over to his mother's bed side. She was still the same way she was when he had left, motionless...almost dead.

His son was right he had to try. He looked down at his green eyed son one last time, he didn't get to even have time to process everything until he was being dragged to his dead wife.

Killian looked at Emma before he slowly lowered his body down, his eyes flashing between her closed eyes and her own soft lips. It had been forever since he kissed her. "I love you, Emma." He slowly placed his lips onto hers, and in that moment a pulse of pure love shuddered out, bringing light to the darkness as Emma's green eyes shot open and she gasped for air, looking around her until she met his eyes.

"Killian..."

* * *

 **That was an intense chapter to write! Lol, but I think it came out pretty good! Did I have you guys fooled when Killian was dying?**

 **I thought Henry should have magic since he was the product of true loves, true love (Emma was made from true love, and then Henry was made from that true love plus his mother and fathers true love)**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews! Follow, favorite! This stories not over yet, but there will be a little longer waiting period before I upload the next chapter, just so you guys can get excited!**

 _ **Next Time: Chapter 18: Not a baby anymore**_


	19. Chapter 19 Jeffersons' Hat

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Glad to see a bunch more people have been reviewing since the last update! We are now moving onto Season 2A of this serious. Make sure to follow, favorite and review at the end of every chapter to make sure this story continues. Also, go check out my new CaptainSwan fic _Trying Not To Love You._ Thank you.**

* * *

 **Oncer4life11: So does Emma remember now?**

I believe she now does!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Jefferson's Hat**

"Killian..." Looking up she seen those bright blue orbs that seemed like an entire century since she had seen them. Memories were swarming in her head, everything until the very end.

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. She had happy tears welling up in her eyes and small clicks of laughter escaping her throat, she was happy. It seemed so long since she felt this kind of happiness, almost eleven years to be exact.

He was still shaking from everything that had just happened. "Emma...do you remember?" A part of him believed she remembered and the curse was broken, but another part of him believed that this was all too good to be true and he was going to wake up warm in his bed, alone, with the curse still active and Emma still mad at him.

"Yes! Yes, I remember!" Laughter escaped her mouth once again as she clung tighter to his neck, she missed him, "I remember everything." It didn't take her long before she grabbed him by the collar and smacked her lips against his, sharing a rough passionate kiss that was long needed.

Feeling her lips against his was like heaven, they were sweet and smooth. When he opened his eyes up he noticed his left hand was gone, there wasn't even a hook just a nub. Quickly before anybody could see he stuffed it into his pocket. He never quite warmed up to being bare around people.

"Emma?" A small whisper came from the back of the room. When the embracing couple turned and look an over joyed Emma's face lit up even more when she saw her parents. Before they even knew it she was embraced in their arms once again with a crying Neal.

She had parents, _her parents,_ and a husband, _her husband_. Then she heard the crying and remembered all the nuisance that had happened just to make sure he had a mother. She had a baby brother. "May I?" She held out her arms, wanting to hold him.

"Well, it's about time the two of you had a proper introduction," Charming said with a smile as he watched his wife passed their son over to Emma, _their daughter_.

Emma wiped a small tear that had shed from her glassy eyes and down to her rosy cheeks. "Hey there little one, I guess were siblings." A big toothy grin appeared as her eyes continued to water. It didn't take long for Neal to calm back down and look at his older sister. He had the same green eyes as her and the same pale skin with the same blonde hair. Then she realized, where was her baby? "Henry? Where's Henry?"

"Mom?" Henry said softly, he was choked up, not only because of what he had just done but because what he had worked so hard for these past months were finally coming true, he had a mom.

When she turned around and seen her boy for the very first time, standing in front of Killian with his hands on their boys' shoulders. She couldn't believe it, her baby was standing right in front of her but he wasn't a baby anymore. Her worst nightmare had just come true, she missed her boy growing up. "Henry?" It seemed like it took hours to finally come face to face to him and she was able to smother him into a hug and bring them down slowly to the floor. "You found me."

Henry sunk right into the hug, it felt good for his mother to finally see him as Henry, her son, and not just Henry.

He couldn't help but smile. Seeing his son and his wife finally together brought tears to his, he couldn't help it when he walked up to them and hugged them both. Something he thought he would never feel was the warmth of both of them in his arms, together.

"Killian, you saved us" Emma whispered into their hug, she could feel the tears of rivers on his cheeks.

"Actually love, I didn't, Henry did," He explained as Emma looked at him with a slight of confusion on her face.

Charming stepped forward, "Emma, Henry has magic. Killian was dying and he healed him."

"Henry, you have magic?" Emma asked with a smile, only receiving a small nod in response, that's when she noticed the small pool of blood on the floor that made her body cringe. She didn't know why he would have magic, she only seen herself do magic once, but that was only when she saved Killian also. She was just happy to be with her baby, well not much of a baby anymore, and her husband.

"Henry was the real hero here," Killian said as he placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek before bringing them all into another hug, which was joined by Snow and Charming. Everybody was happy the curse was broken, at least in here anyway, the streets were probably crowded with a mob.

Snow nudged herself between Emma and Charming while holding a happier Neal who seemed a bit happier than usual. "Charming and I are so glad to have you guys included in our family again."

"We were always a family and we were never separated, we never will be," Killian said as his voice cracked from trying so hard not to cry.

Emma kissed her son's cheek for the first time, how she wished she had done that when he was born. Turning to her husband she looked into those eyes she fell in love with, "I love you." She placed a kiss roughly on his lips and to her surprise, he deepened it. She could taste the salt from the tears.

Neal started to let out small happy screams as he kicked his legs and smiled up at his parents. We definitely knew what was going on. He was a special baby.

A tear shed Henry's eyes as he snuggled deeper into his families arms. He never thought he would be able to say he had a mother or grandparents for that matter or even an uncle. He already knew what had happened to his father parents, that's why he didn't have grandparents on that side but when your grandparents on your mothers' side are right in front of you and have no idea who you are, it really is a horrible feeling.

For so long she believed she had no family but now she had _her_ parents _, her_ husband, _her_ son, and _her_ brother. Emma Swan may have been an orphan that only wanted her parents, but Emma Jones had everything she wanted, a family.

* * *

Lacey had done as told and left Regina alone as she dealt with her tantrum. She had no idea what was going on from when she saw her walk into her office with rage and tears down her face. Until there was a purple haze surrounding her and a blast of magic that struck through her. Everything came back in an instant, it felt as if she were in a coma and everything was black, not knowing anything until you wake up.

She had to get away, with the curse broken hell was definitely going to break free at city hall at any moment with the town waking up and realizing what Regina had done to them all. She had to go to the one place she thought she would be safe, Rumples'.

Walking into the shop the bell rang above the door. Looking around she didn't see him, so she started to walk up to the back, looking around at all the artifacts. When something caught her eye, her chipped cup. He had kept it all these years, he really did love her. Maybe she was right about him, he wasn't a monster, he was just a man that had been hurt so much in his life he was forced to act out on all the sadness and anger.

"Belle?"

When she spun around she came eye to eye with the man, he looked so different than what he did in the Enchanted Forest, he looked like a real man. "Rumple?"

Hearing his name escape her lips stunned him, the one handed wonder actually did it, he broke the curse. Slowly he made his way over to his love, reaching out a hand in front of him so he could cup her cheek. Her skin was so soft. "You remember who I am?"

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears, "I love you" She said with a soft giggle before she pulled herself into a hug with Rumple.

It had been too long since he felt her warmth on him, far too long. Now that the curse was broken, he could finally ask what happened to her. "Belle, what happened? I thought you were dead for so long" He asked pulling away to look at her.

"Regina, she captured me and locked me away as her prisoner, when the curse struck I was brought over with memories of a terrible accident and going crazy" Belle explained with a saddened look bestowed on her face.

"Regina did this? All this time you were here?...alive." His anger was starting to now show. All these years he thought she was dead when really she was just under his feet.

A confused look came across her face, did he think she was dead for ten years? "Yes of course I was, wait, Rumple, were you the one that caused that purple haze moments ago?" She waited a brief moment for him to reply and when he didn't, she got her answer. "You did! Why?"

"Magic is power Belle, and with it, we can get revenge on Regina, for everything she's done to you!" Rumple was now gritting his teeth. How dare the Queen cross him, he made her for what she was today.

"Wait, are you saying to kill her? No! Rumple, that's not right!" She exclaimed, killing somebody was never the answer. It wasn't going to fix any problem.

"But Belle-" He was about to protest but was cut off by her.

"No Rumple! Promise me you won't kill her, promise me you will try to be a better man." That's all she ever wanted and she almost did get that once by true love's kiss, but Rumple quickly changed that.

He was hesitant to promise her such a thing, but he loved her. Besides he had a plan on his mind. _He wasn't_ going to kill Regina, but somebody was. "Alright Belle, I promise."

That smile was brought to her face once again before hugging him tighter than the first time. This was the first step for Rumple to become a better man. "Thank you."

* * *

Henry was walking down the main street with a glowing smile on his face. He was holding both his parents' hands for the first time while his grandparents held his uncle in front of them. The streets were crowded with people who looked confused, angry and upset. But some were happy just to be reunited with their family once again.

"So, how come we didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked looking up to his mother and father, hoping they would have the answer.

"I don't know, the curse is broken, this place was invented by the curse, we should have all gone back," Emma said looking around at the crowded streets.

"Well we all know Regina, she would find a way to that would prevent us all from going back if the curse were to break" Killian included as he looked down to his son, "But none of that matters, all that matters is that we're together again _with_ our memories."

Emma smiled over at him, she couldn't believe she was with him while holding her son's hand. The son she never got to hold or kiss until today. "And let's make sure it never happens again."

"Aye love." Killian gave her a sexy smirk and an arched brow. He knew she loved it when he did that, it made her go weak in the knees and that's exactly what he wanted right now, was to tease her. Even though they had sex not long ago, Emma was still cursed at the time and it had been eleven years since they had sex. He wanted her alone.

Red was hugging Granny, she couldn't believe all the horrible things she had said to her while cursed and how she dressed and acted. She felt dirty and was thankful she no longer had to be that person, she could be herself.

"Red!" Snow shouted excitedly as she seen her best friend embracing her granny. Neal was tucked under his daddy's arm and jumped by the shouting of his mother, poor baby.

When Red turned her head she wasn't expecting to see the whole royal family. But when she did she was beyond happy. "Snow! Charming!" She ran over to Snow and flung herself into her arms with a giggle. "I can't believe it's you!"

Snow looked at her friends face that was flushed with red, "Well believe it, Killian, Emma, and Henry broke the curse."

Looking behind Snow she seen the rest of the family, Emma was next to Killian with his arm around her waist with her hands on Henry's shoulders. "Well, this must be Henry, last time Red seen you, you were still in your mother's tummy," Red said as she knelt down to hug the boy, "You've grown up so much, welcome to the family."

Killian smiled and looked over at Emma who was smiling back, he couldn't help it when he placed a soft kiss on her lips again. He was just so happy that they were together and nothing would ever separate them again.

Neal giggled loud enough for everybody to turn and look over at him. He was holding his father's thumb while moving his arms up and down. He loved getting the attention.

"Oh my, Prince Neal!" Granny squealed as she walked over to Charming and took the baby gently in her arms, "Well aren't you something." She rocked the little one in her arms gently as he looked up at her with squinted eyes and an O shaped mouth. "So, what do mommy and daddy think about having a child while they were cursed and thinking this was their first born?"

Snow and Charming both chuckled at the same time, it definitely was strange thinking that they had another child while cursed and not to mention they were much older than their cursed selfs. "I wouldn't have asked for it another way," Charming said with a smile, "He's our little prince and we love him no matter if we were cursed or not."

Emma frowned as she looked down to Henry. She couldn't bear to look up at how happy her parents were with Neal, it wasn't that she felt betrayed, she always wanted a sibling. She just felt hurt that her mother got to have another baby while she had just seen her grown baby for the first time today. She only wished she could have another chance herself, a chance to be a mother.

"Alright love?" Killian asked as he seen the hurt look upon her face as she pulled their son closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded but not bothering to look into his eyes, if she did, he would know she was lying. Killian didn't say another word, so he must've not sensed the lie. Good.

"Your Majesties?"

Everybody turned their direction to the group of seven short men. They were all standing close to one another as they looked over and eyed up the family. Snow was the first to move and hug the man in front, Grumpy.

"The curse, it's broken," Grumpy said.

"It appears so," Charming said as he walked over with his son back in his arms.

"Then why haven't we gone back? Why are we still here?" Grumpy questioned with stern in his voice.

"And what was that purple smoke?" Happy questioned with concern, you could tell he was worried.

"We're not sure, we were actually just on our way to go find that out" Killian interrupted from behind everybody. His nub was still in his pocket, it was starting to feel uncomfortable as the material of his jeans scratched against the scars and tissue.

"Yeah, well why don't we go to the one person who can answer all our questions? The Queen!" Grumpy snapped as a bunch of loud screams and voices were heard off down the road. As everybody turned to look they saw a mob moving down the street with pitch forks and axes in their hands. Something bad was about to happen.

Next thing everybody knew Dr. Hopper was running to them with a worried look. "There you guys are! You have to stop them, Dr. Whale has created an angry mob, they're on their way now to kill Regina."

"What?" Henry looked up at his parents, they were hero's they couldn't let this happen.

Emma kneeled down to where she was eye level with him, "Don't worry kid, we'll make sure they don't."

"Good, maybe it's for the best," Leroy said to Dr. Hopper.

Snow looked at him, she was ashamed he would even think that was the right answer. "What? No! We have to help her, we can't just let her get killed."

"Snow's right, we have to stop this before it gets too out of hand" David stated firmly.

"Aye, I'm afraid it's already gotten too out of hand mate," Killian said right before they all started running off towards the mob. He didn't know how Charming and Snow planned to do it with a newborn in their hands, but he knew they would always find a way.

* * *

Whale hammered his fist on the mayor's office door. Nobody was here to keep the mob out which was even better, they could do exactly what they came here for. "Soon enough he was greeted by the Queen himself, she had a smirk on her face that almost looked as if she were innocent. "That smirk on your face won't last forever, Regina! You took everything from us, and now..."

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" Regina butted in with a Cheshire smile showed on her face and her eyes melting into his soul.

Whale shook his head with a grin, "Not today, but soon enough. First, you need to suffer, the way we all did for eleven years!" The crowd behind him went crazy at his words, they were all cheering for him as they pumped their fists in the air.

"Listening to you has been suffering enough!" She exclaimed as she pushed the doctor back into the crowd, "You wanted to see your Queen, well my dears, here she is!" She tried to counter a fire ball at the mob but nothing worked, she couldn't do it. Why couldn't she do it? There was obviously magic here, she could feel it filling up her veins.

After seeing she had no magic they were ready, the mob was firing up once again _"She's powerless!"_ Whale pushed her up against the wall with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck, "Now, where were we?" He was starting to tighten his grip so hard you could see Regina's eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Stop! Let her go!" Emma shouted as she came running into the crowd with her parents, husband, and son following behind. "Let her go!" She stated once again as she pushed Whale off of Regina, having her father and Killian snag him by the arms to restrain him.

"Why should I listen to you!" Whale shouted as he tried to pull himself away from the prince and pirates grip.

"Because I am still sheriff!" Emma spat in the man's face as she stepped in between him and Regina.

Snow rushed in next to Emma holding Neal as tightly to her chest as she could, rocking him gently so he wouldn't get startled easily. "And no matter what Regina did to us, killing her is not the answer!"

"We are not murderers here mate," Killian said to the doctor who was still squirming in his arms.

"We're not from this world!" Whale replied as he gritted his teeth at the captain, "You should know that more than anyone!"

Killian smirked, "Well guess what, you're in it now."

Everybody started screaming and shouting to go after the Queen, Emma tried to hold them back as much as she possibly could, but nothing seemed to be working. Neal started to cry as the shouts got louder, he could tell something was wrong.

"Everybody, quiet down!" Snow shouted loud enough for everybody to hear, "Shh, it's alright Neal, mommy's here" She said sweetly rocking her bundle.

"Let me go! You're not my rulers" Whale told Charming and Killian, he wasn't going to give up.

Killian grabbed the man and pinned him up on the wall with his right hand and his left still in his pocket, he had enough of this doctor and his attitude. "It doesn't matter whether we're your rulers or not! We have a lot to figure out here and this won't help solve any of it! Do you hear me!?" He hated to act like this in front of his family, but if their safety was in danger he wasn't going to be a coward.

Whale quickly nodded and swallowed hard. He knew all of the tales about Captain Hook and he did not feel like getting on this man's bad side.

Once Neal had his bottle he was more than quiet, if you weren't paying attention you would have never known he was there. "And Regina's death, won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up, for her safety and more importantly for ours."

Henry squeezed a hold of his mother's hand, it felt good for her not to tense up or hesitate to hold him back. "Mom, is everything going to be alright?"

For a second she froze, that was the first time Henry ever called her mom, and she loved it. "Yes, everything's going to be alright as long as me and your father are here" She placed a kiss on his forehead, she had to move some of his hair to the side, he was in need of a haircut.

"Okay," He nodded, "Hey mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Hearing those words felt so good to her. She was glad he wasn't mad at her for everything she did with having to leave him and not believing him about the curse. Now she wished all she did do was believe, the curse would have broken months ago.

* * *

Dragging Regina with only one hand while his nub was in his pocket was harder than he thought. He really was out of shape. David was helping Snow with Neal just behind him while Emma and Henry went in front of him to open up the cell but for some reason, they stopped. "Love, what happened?"

"Well, looky here, it looks like we have our princess back, guessing she never died, did she, your majesty?" Jefferson said with a wide thin lip smile, his scar was showing fully and wasn't easy to ignore.

"Why don't you go back to your daughter Hatter, just maybe she'll forgive you for abandoning her!" Regina snarled at the man as she was placed into the cell, tightly locked away from the world.

That set him off, if anybody didn't think he was the Mad Hatter, they did now. "I didn't abandon her! You tricked me into leaving her!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged at the cell. Gripping the bars until his knuckles were white.

"Whoa! Whoa! Jefferson, settle down" David quickly grabbed the man and dragged him away from the cell, "What are you even doing out?"

Jefferson pointed in the Queens direction as he calmed himself down, "She broke me out to retrieve an apple to kill Emma."

"Apple? Wait... _The_ apple?" Snow asked as she walked into the small room where everybody else was. Regina nodded with a smug grin.

"See, I told you it was poisonous," Henry told his mother in an 'I was right, you were wrong' kind of tone.

Emma had to chuckle at that, "Yes, I now see you were right this entire time about everyhting, Henry. Next time I'll listen to you" She said cupped the boy's cheek as she smiled down at him, "I promise."

"Oh! That reminds me, some young gentlemen came and dropped something off for you Killian" Jefferson said as he motioned his hand over to the deputies desk.

Killian corked an eyebrow as he walked over to his desk, surprisingly he saw a black leather contraption and a polished piece of sharp metal, his hook. There was a letter on top. Taking it in his right he read it.

 _Thought you might want this back. ~An old friend_

"Is that?" Henry waited for his father to nod and when he did his face broke into a giant smile, "Cool!"

Emma walked up behind her husband and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking down at some note she wondered who could have possibly given him his hook back. "Here, let me help with that," She said as she watched Killian struggle with putting his contraption over his nub. He tried to pull away from her, he was embarrassed, he never took that thing off around her before. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, I love everything about you Killian," She said taking his hand in hers so he would look at her.

Thankfully he didn't put up a fight and allowed her to strap on the brace for him, but he did tense up for a second. He watched as she took the hook in her hand, rubbing her fingers up and down and around every crevice of it before slowly and seductively twisting it into the hole at the end of the brace.

"I'll let you use it on me later" Emma whispered into his ear as she gripped onto his hook and slowly pulled away with a smirk. Gods she was going to be the death of him. He could only swallow hard, he was speechless by her words, plus her parents and their son were there. Now wasn't the time.

Jefferson pretended to barf as he had heard and seen what Emma did. "Get a room, guys!"

Snow rolled her eyes at the man, she didn't understand why David or Killian wasn't throwing him back in his cell for what he did to her and Emma but at the same time, she understood why he did it. He wanted to get back to his daughter, she would've done the same for Emma if she was going through what he had.

"That's the plan for later on," Killian said with a smirk as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist from behind. His ribs were soon struck by Emma's elbow, "Oi! The bloody hell!"

"Henry's right there!" Emma told him pointing over to where her son held his uncle. She had to smile at that but then the thought rose in her mind. Henry holding his own baby sibling, good he wasn't paying attention. She wanted another chance so bad, but she felt back for feeling that way, Henry would feel like he was being replaced if she said anything so soon. Looking up at Killian she saw that he was thinking of the same thing.

"Guys, we have bigger problems to deal with right now," David said clearing his throat so everybody would listen and turn their attention back to Regina.

"The curse is broken so why didn't we go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow questioned crossing her arms over her chest as she approached the cell to stand next to Charming.

Regina smirked, "Because there's nothing to go back to, that land you once called home is gone, it no longer exists. My curse destroyed _all_ the lands."

Both Killian and Emma looked at each other, they were never going home, which meant Henry was never going to be able to grow up the way they wanted him to. He already wasn't growing up how they planned, he never had a mother until today. Now he would never see where he was born or where his family grew up. "We should go find Rumplestiltskin," Emma said sadly as she motioned Henry out the door as he passed Neal back to his mother.

Once everybody was gone, Regina tried again, she tried to use magic but nothing was working. Magic was different here, and stubborn.

"Having troubles I see dearie," Rumple said as he walked out from the shadows, "Magic is different here."

"You don't think I see that! I would have destroyed everything by now if I wasn't having troubles!" Regina said as she gritted her teeth and slammed her fists on the side of herself, "I need to get out of here, to stop this."

"Well sorry to say dearie, but you won't be stopping anything, anytime soon. " He reached the cell at this point, he was being careful not to have his skin touch the mendelian he held in his hand.

Regina smirked, "And why's that? Come to kill me have we Rumple?"

He sucked his teeth and waved a finger, "No, what I have in store for you is much worse, unfortunately I made a promise to Belle that _I_ won't be the one to kill you, unfortunately I won't have to though." He grabbed the Queens' wrist and pressed the cold metal to her hand as fast as he could, making sure she had no time to pull away.

"I-is that?" Her voice was shaky as she watched the metal press in her skin.

"Why yes dear, the one thing nobody can escape. Destiny" And with that, he walked off, leaving Regina in her cell to only be smothered by her last thoughts.

* * *

He thought the best place to do this would be out in the forest, no body around, and no belle to convince him it was a bad idea. Here he could do just what he wanted. Placing the mendelian he used on Regina on the forest floor he grabbed his dagger that he hid safely in the chest of his jacket and held it up to the sky. "The dark one summons the" He said coldly be fore he plunged the dagger into the soil and watched as a portal opened and a demon appeared before him.

* * *

They were on their way to Mr. Golds Pawnshop or rather Rumplestitlskins pawn shop. Killian and Emma held hands as Henry walked in front of them happy as can be. Snow had a baby carrier strapped to her chest so it would be easier for her to carry Neal and hold Charmings' hand at the same time.

Only one thing could really be on Emma's mind right now though, it wasn't how much she missed out on Henry's life, even though that killed her, but it was a discussion for later. "Killian, I...I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what love?" He looked over at her confused, there was nothing for her to be sorry about, not that he could think of anyway.

"Everything I've done in the last couple of months, with not believing you, having that fight, ignoring you," She said sadly, "I just wanted to say sorry, I hurt you and Henry both and..."

Killian had to stop her in their tracks and grab her other hand with his hook, "That wasn't your fault darling. You were cursed, you had no idea who you were. I don't blame you for anything."

A tear started to make its way down her cheek, "It's just that..."

"Hey," He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up into his eyes, "It's all over now, everything that happened is in the past...I love you, Mrs. Jones."

"I love you too Mr. Jones." Before she knew it Killian was picking her up and planting a kiss on her lips. It felt like no other, it was chaste, sweet and loving.

As they pulled away, their foreheads stayed together as they took everything in. They were together once again with their son, they were a family.

"Alright, stop making out and get over here so we can confront this bastard! You have time to get lost in each other later tonight!" Jefferson shouted from the front door of the shop. Everybody turned to look at him with serious looks, "What? It's true."

"Gross" Henry said as he scrunched up his nose from watching his parents be so intimate around him. Which made everybody burst out in laughter, at least everything wasn't so bad.

"Come on kid, let's go find out what Gold did and why he crossed over your father" Emma spoke with a smile to Henry as she held onto Killian's hand and walked into the pawn shop with everybody leading right behind.

Once he heard his bell go off he turned his head and was happy to see the sight before him. The Charming-Jones family were once again reunited. "Ah, well would you look at this, Everybody's awake and remembers who they are. Congratulations on breaking the curse Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Cut the crap, Rumpel! We want to know why you betrayed Killian and left him to die and what that smoke was" Charming said, stepping up in front of everybody else.

"Why isn't it obvious, that was magic" He answered with a smirk.

"Why try to kill me? Why risk the life of Emma? Your curse was almost not broken if it had not been for Henry!" Killian shouted as he stepped in front of Emma, wanting to protect her from the evils this man possessed.

Gold rounded the counter to be in front of him, "Let me answer your questions with my own. Why do you think I didn't care if you died? And your love is alive, isn't she? Is the curse broken? Oh and how long has Miss. Swan been wishing for parents." Everybody was now quiet, not a single thing to say. "Exactly, so before you start asking why dear old Rumple does things, maybe you should look back on everything that's happened, don't second guess me."

"Don't try to twist our words, what was the purple haze you brought?" Snow asked.

Rumple raised a finger and pointed up, "You know, magic."

"Why?" She asked again. This land wasn't supposed to have magic so lord knows what would happen once it was introduced to something that shouldn't exist.

"Not telling," Rumple said. Of course, that was him, he would tell you everything except the most important thing.

A loud screeching noise was heard from outside as lights started to flicker in the shop. It felt like the ground was shaking uncontrollably.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as Killian grabbed a hold of her and Henry while Snow and Charming looked out the shop window to see sparks flying out of electrical wires and papers were thrown around with heavy wind.

"That would be my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina" Rumple said with a smug grin, "You're welcome your majesties."

Killian was about to grab a hold of the man's throat, choke him to death but Emma held him back, she knew it wouldn't do any good. "Come on, we need to go take care of the mess he made...again," She said, "We're not done here."

"Oh I know, you still owe me a favor," Rumple said coldly looking into the couple's soul.

Everybody turned to leave, but the pirate glared at him a moment too soon before slamming the shop door closed. There was no way they could stop the wrath from killing Regina, nobody ever could.

What Rumple didn't know was that Belle was listening to everything in the back inventory of the shop. Rumple was going to kill Regina, what he promised he wouldn't do. "You lied to me, you said you wouldn't kill Regina" She choked out as she walked up to the man that was surprised to see her there, he was probably hoping she didn't hear a thing.

"No, I didn't. I kept my promise _I wouldn't kill Regina_ , that wrath will kill her not me." He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but this was who he was and always will be.

She shook her head as she stepped up to the man she once knew as the beast. Her eyes were about filled with tears, he hurt her. "You toy with words, Rumple like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices," She said as Rumple looked down to his feet, "I thought you changed."

Rumple scuffed, "what? In the hour you've known me?" Immediately Belle shown her emotions by sighing and walking towards the door, she was leaving him. He knew he made a mistake, a big mistake. "Belle, I'm sorry, come back. I truly am sorry, Belle!" She didn't believe him, she just walked out the shop and slammed the door. She didn't care if there was a soul sucking demon outside, she wanted to be away from this monster.

* * *

Everything seemed surprising quiet to Regina. That was until she heard the wind howling and the lights at the station started to flicker, she knew something wasn't right. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

The wrath flew into the station, causing Regina to stumble up from the cot she was laying on and stand in the middle of the cell. She knew it the wrath flung the hinges off the cell door and threw it against the wall, causing a big gash to the drywall. It was levitating there, looking at a frightened Regina.

"W-what do you want?" Regina asked shakingly. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light around her, she didn't know what it was until she started to feel her body shake. It was her soul being sucked from her body, this was how she was going to die.

"Oi! Demon! Over here!" Killian shouted as he rounded the corner and saw the floating black mass sucking the life from the Evil Queen.

David had a chance to pick up a chair and swung it over the wraths rotting flesh. Only to be thrown up against the wall and almost crushed by his own desk.

"Charming!" Snow shouted as she ran into the station and seeing her husband almost get crushed. Neal was fast asleep on her chest but wouldn't be for long with the commotion. Henry was right beside her, looking scared as hell, she didn't blame him. His hand gripped onto hers with all his strength.

"Snow, go! Get out of here and find a safe place for you and the kids!" Charming shouted as he got back to his feet and picked up something else to hit the wrath with. He just wasn't ever going to learn.

Snow took Neal gently out of the baby carrier and placed him in Henry's arms. "Henry, take Neal and run to City Hall as fast as you can, we'll meet you there once we get rid of this thing" She demanded her grandson, "Now!"

Henry nodded and did as told. He scooped up his newborn uncle in his hands, only hoping he wouldn't cry and cause any trouble. "Don't worry Neal. I'll take great care of you until they figure this out, good always wins, and remember that you'll be hearing it a lot in your life" He reminded the newborn who stirred in his sleep.

"Killian! Look out! Emma shouted as she walked the wrath take a swing for Killian's head. Her heart started to pump ten times as fast as normal, she was panicking. She thought she had almost lost her love again. Luckily he was able to move out of the way before anything like that happened. She quickly ran over to him checked over his body for any scratch or cut.

"I'm fine love," He said before quickly giving her a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure?" She was still searching, she didn't want anything to happen to him, she just got him back.

He loved how she was protective of him, that was one thing she missed most about him. "Aye darling, and I'll show you just how fine I am tonight," He told her with an arched brow and a wink causing her to blush. It was weird how they could have these small flirtatious moments when their life was at risk.

"Alright, I think I may have just solved our problem" Jefferson shouted as he came running into the room with two bottles of hairspray and two lighters.

"And exactly what are we suppose to do with women's products and old lighters?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jefferson slouched, "Well if you're as smart as you claim to be Captain, you'd know hairspray and fire makes one heck of a blow torch together."

He gritted his teeth, he wanted to punch this hatter in the face, not only for making him sound dumb but also because he still had anger inside for what he did to Emma. He was just about to punch him until he heard the yelp from Regina which made him and everybody else turns around to see the wrath sucking her soul once again.

"Give me those before you guys hurt yourselves!" Snow exclaimed as she grabbed for one of the cans of hairspray and a lighter.

Emma followed her mother and did the same. She knew exactly what to do and did not hesitate when it was time for her to pull both triggers, causing a floom of fire to be released and aimed at the wrath causing it to screech and break one of the windows for it to escape.

Killian watched in fear, he wanted nothing to happen to his wife or his mother in law. But once the monster left a big weight on his shoulder did also. "Did they..."

"Kill it? No, it's only regenerating, it'll be back, and it won't stop until it consumes its victim...me" Regina said as she held up her hand. She was scared and this was the first time in a long time she could actually consider herself scared.

"Snow...I told you to take the kids somewhere safe" David said walking up to her as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

 _The kids, somewhere safe._ Those words run in her ears as she searched around the room for her boy. "Henry...where's Henry?!"

"I told him to take Neal to City Hall and to keep them both safe, we'd meet him after we killed the wrath" Snow explained to the group.

"Speaking of which, how do we kill this...wrath," Emma asked.

Regina was trembling, she was absolutely terrified for her life. "You can't kill something that's already dead."

Snow thought about something for a moment, and for the first time, she couldn't think of a single thing that would work. "We need to figure out a way to help her, we can't just let Regina die."

"Why can't we? I say we let her after everything she's put us and everybody else through in the past years, I say she deserves it" David said honestly.

Killian cocked his head, that didn't sound like the prince he knew. "Dave, I don't think you're thinking straight, letting Regina die won't solve anything, that wrath will still be floating around here and eating anything that's alive. Trust me letting somebody die when you know you could have done something...you'll regret it. Maybe not at first but eventually it'll eat you from the inside out." He didn't want anybody else to go through the pain and torment he had to go through his whole life, especially if it was his father in law plus a best friend.

He seemed to take his words to heart if anybody knew of regret, it was Killian. "Then what is it you suggest?" Killian and Snow seemed to be relieved he chose the right plan but Emma, on the other hand, didn't even seem to care.

Jefferson was listening to the whole thing and if it were up to him, he would have just left Regina for dead. But not them, no they were the hero's in their land and he was just a villain but for some reason, he saw himself helping out here. "I think I may know of a way..."

"How?" Regina asked looking up at the hatter.

He smiled, "I think you may know your majesty."

Emma looked at the man and back to Regina, something happened between them in the last twenty-four hours. "What is it?"

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh when he thought about it, "If only you knew princess if only you knew." He put her through so much that one night, all for a hat that was locked away with Regina.

* * *

Henry was rocking Neal gently as he sat in the chair that Regina had behind her desk in her office. He thought this would be the safest place to hide at City Hall. But he immediately started to regret going there when he heard the noises coming from down the hall. He hid Neal and himself under the desk, hoping that whatever it was that was coming wouldn't see or hear him. When the door slammed open he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"So exactly why did we have to come the whole way to your office for? We're running out of time Regina" Emma scolded her, wanting to get rid of this wrath as soon as possible so her and her family could be safe.

Henry calmed down a bit, was that his mother? He listened in closer making sure it was before he popped himself up.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina questioned as she laid a beige looking case on the table.

"Because it's what's right and believe it or not...you're still apart of the family" Emma answered. She remembered the day her mother told her the Evil Queen was her step grandmother, she cried that entire night. Not understanding why she would want her own granddaughter and daughter dead.

Regina gave a fake smile as she opened the case, revealing a long black hat. A hat that looked surprisingly familiar to Emma.

"The hat! You had it this entire time...it's been here" Emma said slamming her hands down on the ground.

Killian remembered the story about how Jefferson kidnapped her and how he wanted her to make a hat for her to make it _work_. "So while Emma was being forced to create you a new hat, at gun point, it was here the entire time?" He questioned looking over at Jefferson who pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Wait, hat? You're the mad hatter?" Henry asked popping out from under the desk with Neal in his hands.

"Indeed I am," Jefferson said with a slight bow.

"Henry! What are doing here lad?" Killian questioned his boy as he seen him come from behind the desk and up to them. Seeing him hold Neal made something different start to flutter in the pit of his stomach, what was it?

"Grandma told me to hide here with Neal," He said as both his grandparents came walking in with brooms.

"What's this?" Killian asked cocking his head with a raised eyebrow at the couple holding brooms.

"Torches, I know it's old fashion, but so am I" David responded passing his son in law one.

Snow saw Henry and immediately ran over to him to see her baby, "Hi Neal, it's mommy, are you alright?" She asked placing a kiss a top her sons head.

"We're fine" Henry answered her with a smile.

"Alright, so exactly how are we going to do this?" Emma questioned grabbing a hold of Killian's hand, she didn't want to lose him and she felt like she was, like something bad was coming.

He noticed the way she was tense and how hard she was holding onto him, he hated when she was scared. "It's alright Swan, everything will be alright, I'm not going anywhere" He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, feeling her pull closer to him.

"Haven't you heard, it's Jones now?" She said jokingly.

"Aye, but you'll always be my Swan," He said softly giving her a smile before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. "Never will I let you go again, ever!"

Emma let out a soft giggle, "I love you."

"And I love you," He said before hearing David clear his throat, "Excuse me for wanting to make up for eleven years with my wife!"

"You can do that anywhere except in front of me" David informed the pirate. "Jefferson, how about you take Henry and Neal somewhere safe till we get the wrath in the portal."

Jefferson nodded and immediately brought Henry and Neal out of City Hall. He wished he could be with his Grace right now, protecting her, singing to her when she felt scared.

* * *

This was it, this was the moment where they either lived or died trying. All the brooms were lit to make sure the wrath stayed away from Regina so she would have time to open up the portal. David and Killian were banging the brooms on the wrath, probably only making it more furious.

"Regina!" Snow shouted as she grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was set on one of the tables. It looked as if the Queen was having troubles opening the portal.

"I'm trying!" Regina shouted back as she kept spinning the hat, hoping something would happen, but there was nothing. She was starting to give up hope.

Killian placed his broom on the railing that Snow had happened to pour the alcohol on, making it burst in flames. "Well, do you mind trying a bit harder! I don't know how much longer we can stale this thing!"

"It's not working!" Regina shouted after spinnning it once more and nothing seemed to happen, "It's magic! It's differen't here!" Regina growled.

Emma looked back and seen the monster approaching, she dind't know how much longer her husband and father would be able to handel it, she wished she would be able to do something.

"Now would be the time!" Snow shouted in her direction, the flames were starting to burn out and the brooms were burning up, there was barly a flame left.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm, just letting her know that she was here to help. But as soon as that hand touched the Queen the hat was working and the portal was starting to open. Did she do that? No it wouldn't have been her, she wasn't touching the hat. But Regina gave her a look of shock.

"It's coming!" Killian shouted as they couldn't hold back the monster anymore and both him and David were swept to the ground. "Emma! Look out!"

Looking up just in timeEmma pished Regina out of the way in order for the wrath to get sucked in, but before she knew it the wrath held onto her foot, dragging her into the portel as well.

"No!" Both Snow and Charming shouted after their daughter.

"Bloody hell! I'm not losing her again!" Killian shouted as he picked himself up as fast as he could and jumped into the portal after his wife.

"I'm not either!" David shouted as he an dSnow were about to jump. They thought they would be going where ever their family was going but no, instead they felt themselves smack down onto the tiled floor, with the portal closed. No way over with their daughter.

"No! Where are they?" Snow said as she got up and seen the squished hat that she and David had landed on. "Where is my daughter and son in law!" She shouted as she stomped over to Regina and got into her face.

Regina was shocked herself, she had no idea this would happen. "I have no idea"

David stomped over to her and got into her face, "Are they dead?"

"The curse destroyed all the lands" Was all Regina could say, she dind't want to say yes or no, she wanted them to think for themselves.

"Are they dead!" David shouted as loudly as he could this time.

"I. Don't. Know!" Regina then shouted herself, with her eyes going wide.

Rage built up inside of David, he had just gotten his family back and he wasn't going to lose it again. Not like this. "I should have killed you myself" He said through gritted death.

"Then what's stopping you now? Go right a head, I'd like to see you try!" She said as she pushed him into the wall that captured him by branches sprouting out from the wall paper.

"Regina! Stop this!" Snow shouted as she watched the branches tighten around her husband and chock him.

"You think you;re some horroic prince? Please, you're not but the son of the shepard, I should have killed you when I could and now...now I can" She threatened as she raised her hand and looked striaght in David's eyes. He was scared, frightened, everything that she never saw before in his eyes.

"Let him go!" Snow shouted once mroe as she charged for Regina, knocking her down to the floor and letting the branches release David whos tarted gasping for air. "We saved your life! You should be thanking us!"

"Grandma? Grandpa? What's going on?" Henry asked as he ran into the room, he never expected to see his grandfather gasoing for air with his grandmother holding down Regina. One thing he dind't see though was his parents, "Where my mom and dad?"

"Sorry, he wanted to come help" Jefferson said as he bounced a fully awake Neal.

David walked over to the hatter and took his son in his own arms, neselling him close to his chest as he bent down to look Henry in the eyes, "Henry, your parents they..they fell through a portal, and we don't know where they went."

He could feel the tears start to sting in his eyes, his parents were both gone. It wasn't just his mother, it was his father as well. "What?" The tears started to come down now, he was alone.

"Henry, we're so sorry, we dind't mean for any of this to happen" Snow said jumping off of Regina and running over to hug her grandson.

"A-are they alive?" Henry made out through the cracked in his voice as he started to snuffle into his grandmas chest.

David knelt down to look Henry in the eyes, it was now time to teach a lesson that this family always went by. "You know Henry, I believe they are becasue we have hope. I know they are alive, we will always find eachother. In the mean time you can stay with us until they do return."

Henry nodded, he couldn't speak, he had just gotten his mother back and that was all he ever wnated but nowhe had to go throuhg the stress of getting his mother nad father back.

Neal made a high pitch scream as he kicked his legs, making David nad Snow laugh. "I guess Neal's excited to have his nephew with him." Neal made another scream, this time a much louder one though, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Aurora looked down at her husband, he was resting peacefully in the spot that was once occupied by her. If only that wraith had not shown up and dropped that medalian, everything would be fine, Philip would still be alive. "This place was suppose to be our home, we were going to rebuild here."

"We should leave this place, it isn't safe" Mulan told the princess who was laying her head down on her prince.

"But the wraith is gone" Aurora reminded her, how could it still be unsafe, she dind't understnad.

Mulan promised Philip she wouldn't tell Aurora everything, not at first. It's been an entire day, she thought it was time. "But there's more, much has changed in our land since you've been asleep."

"It's been less than a year" Aurora exclaimed, that's how long she's been a sleep, she knew it.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Are you familiar with Regina the Evil Queen?" Mulan asked as aurora nodded her head, "Well as you slept and Philip and I searched for you she made a terrible curse wipe through the lands causing time to freeze here for the last twenty eight years and ripping everybody away to another world."

"But we're still here" Aurora said in more a question than a statment. If this curse Mulan was telling her about was true than she shouldn't be here. Was her parents still here? Was her friends still here?

"This cornor of the land was untouched, nobody knows why, after twenty eight years the curse weakened and time started to go by again, those of us who remained found a safe haven, we must go there now" Mulan explained to her.

A small noise came from the ruble where the wraith had come from. Mulan ordered Aurora to stay behind her as she checked it out, mediforacly she did but she still followed her. Once coming to the ruble she stopped and was shocked to see who laid there. They looked very familar to her. But the last time she saw them they were trying to kill one a nother and their clothes wasn't so horendise.

Once Aurora approched next to Mulan after seeing it was safe enough she gasped. Right there laying in front of her uncious was Emma and Hook. It seemed like just last week she was with them trying to help Emma get the compass form Cora so the land would be saved...so much for that. "I-It can't be...you said everybody was sent to a new world."

"And they were, looks like they found their self back home" Mulan said not taking her eyes off the pirate and princess.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! That is the beginning of another cunondrum our favourite ship is now facing. Emma and Killian and now back in the Enchanted Froest, away from Henry and now with Aurora and Mulan who last remmeber them hating eachother and fighting to the death. I wonder how they'll react when they find out their married and have a son together.**

 **Please remember to review, follow and favourite. Thank you**

 **Nest time: _Chapter 19 Everything's different_**


	20. Chapter 20 Everything Is Different

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my ideas for the last chapter! Now as we go through this arc of the story remember that the first time Emma, Killian, and Cora were fighting for the compass it was only so Cora could destroy the Enchanted Forest as we know it and she would be in control. But this time it's so she can travel to Storybrooke and see Regina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Everything Is Different**

Emma stirred as she was beginning to gain consciousness again. Her muscles were sore and it had felt like she had just smashed through concrete. She slowly slid her hand on the ground, it didn't feel like tile or grass, it felt like dirty concrete, and she could feel the sun beating down on her skin. This didn't feel right, the last thing she remembered was being in City Hall trying to save Regina from the wraith for which they were trying to send through the...portal. Then it all hit her, she fell through the portal with the last thing she heard was Killian and her parents yelling at her.

Opening up her eyes and looking around she saw a castle with vines growing up the walls of it. The castle looked familiar, she spent lots of time here before with her friend Aurora.

"Emma?"

That voice was so soft and innocent, and also very familiar to her. Turning her head slowly to the side she saw a lavender silk gown, following the skirt up to the bodice she saw auburn locks. It took her only a couple of seconds to focus on the face. "Aurora! W-What are you doing here?" She sat up and instantly felt the pounding in her head.

"I 'd be careful if I were you," Mulan said from the corner where she was too busy tying up Killian to a post that supported an arch.

"Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" Killian shouted as he fought against the restraints that were rubbing against his skin, "Swan!"

Emma ignored what ever Aurora was telling her, she was too caught up in hearing her husband call for her. But he couldn't possibly be here, she was the only one that fell through the portal...wasn't she. "Killian?" She saw Mulan pull on the ropes to tighten them to a squirming Killian once again without his hook, "Let him go! Mulan!"

She didn't care about the pounding in her head anymore, her husband needed her. She got up and ran over to them as Aurora followed her behind. She grabbed onto the ropes and tried to pull them off but Mulan just kept tightening them. "Mulan, he's done nothing for you to do this!"

"Are you forgetting everything he's done last time with Cora. He was going to give her the compass for us all the get killed, he sided with her!" Mulan said tying the last rope.

"He stole my heart, and not in a good way!" Aurora spoke up from behind everybody else.

Emma turned to face her friend, "Yes, but then he also gave it back to Mulan to give to you, and he did not give Cora the compass, he destroyed it and then almost got himself killed...for me" She explained to them.

Both princess and warrior looked at each other, they were confused. Last time they saw them together, Killian was over top of Emma with his sword and hook scratching against her own sword. They were fighting for each other's lives.

That's when Mulan noticed the ring on Emma's finger and then grabbed it before she could pull away. It was a diamond set on top of a silver ring, it was a wedding ring. When she looked over at Killian's only hand he had the matching set. "No...this can't be, this isn't right."

"You're married...to Hook?" Aurora asked puzzled out of her mind, she didn't ever imagine her friend being married to a pirate. She couldn't believe she was never invited.

Emma nodded looking at the both of them. "Indeed we are. Now if you please, Mulan." She motioned to her husband that was tied up and still trying to wiggle himself out. Mulan gave her one last glance before cutting him free where he collapsed into Emma's arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't let you be alone here, I couldn't leave you, not again," He said sweetly into her ear as he pulled her close to him.

"What about Henry?" Emma asked as she closed her eyes, absorbing the heat of her husband. Forgetting where she was and who was around her.

He pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Your parents are there to watch him until we get back." He gave her a comforting smile as he pulled their bodies away and only wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now, Mulan, if you could be such a dear" He held up his hookless contraption.

Mulan gave him a dirty look that only said 'I'm watching you' as she clicked on the hook. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two who hated each other the most when she last saw them were married, and deeply in love as it looked.

"Wait, who's Henry?" Aurora questioned a bit confused.

"Our son," Emma told her looking up at Killian with a smile, it felt so good for her to say _our son_ , "He turns eleven hear soon."

Aurora smiled widely. It seems as if her old friend had gotten her happy ending. A happy ending she wished she could have, but that was impossible now she thought as she looked over to the resting spot of Philip.

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but I do believe we should all get going," Mulan told them picking up her sword and sheathing it.

"Going where?" Killian asked pulling Emma closer to his side, not wanting to lose her to anything else ever again.

"Our Safe Haven, after the curse spread through the land and ripped everybody from the land, everybody on this corner was untouched and for ten years we were all frozen until the other day when time started up again and the curse was weakened," Mulan explained to the group as she started to walk a head of them to where there were two horses tied.

"So you weren't brought over with the curse?" Emma asked as Killian helped her up on the horse saddle.

Aurora shook her head, "I just found out about it, I guess I've been asleep for the last twenty-eight years until Philip woke me, unfortunately, his soul was taken from me too early, a wraith came out of nowhere and Philip happened to have marked himself."

Emma turned around to looked at Killian, was that wraith from them? When they tried to save Regina did they actually end up killing an innocent man in return, Aurora's husband?

"Don't worry love, I'm sure it wasn't from us" Killian whispered into her ear as he seen the worry spread on her face. He didn't want her to worry, they had no way of knowing what would happen. They were told all the lands were destroyed and they were just sending the Wraith into a dark hole.

She nodded and took a deep breath as they followed Aurora and Mulan who were on the other horse, ahead of them. She couldn't believe she was actually here, with her husband. Maybe someday they could come back as a family and show Henry just where he was born and they could build the kingdom and start over.

That funny feeling was happening in her stomach, the feeling she had felt since Killian had woken her up. She felt wet down below, but not the good kind, her stomach was hurting and it felt tender. She decided to ignore it, not wanting to worry Killian.

* * *

Neal was crying in his mothers' arms, he knew something wasn't right, he could sense how his parents were on edge. He's been like this ever since last night. "Shh Neal, it's alright, we'll get our family back." She tried to soothe the baby by rubbing his back but nothing was working, he was crying all night long, not letting his parents or brother have any sleep.

"I miss them too buddy," Henry said from the middle of his grandparents old beat up truck.

"Hopefully Jefferson can give us some answers about...this," David said as he took the beat up hat from his jacket and pulled up to the mansion that could probably fit the entire towns people inside. Opening up his truck door he got out and turned around to see Henry starting to come out, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I want to go in with you," Henry told him as he tried to get out again but was stopped by his gramps' hand.

"I think you should stay in here with Snow and Neal," David told his grandson who looked like he was about to pout.

"But...I want to help" Henry said. He's been helping out his father ever since he arrived in this town, he had to help with this.

David smiled at his grandson, of course, he did. "Look, if you really want to help, stay in here and help Snow with Neal, alright?" Henry pouted but nodded as he moved back to where he was sitting.

Thank goodness he listened. Walking up the grand stairs to the wide french doors he rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the man all dressed in fancy black clothing to answer the door.

Without an invitation David just walked himself in, "I want you to tell me everything you know about this," he said taking out the hat and flashing it in front of Jefferson's face.

Jefferson sighed, "Good morning Dave, I'm good and you?" He teased the prince. He knew the prince didn't have the best attitude towards him after he kidnapped his wife and daughter.

"Enough joking around Hatter, unless you want to be locked up again I suggest you tell me now, "David threatened, walking up closer to the mans' face to the point they were uncomfortably close.

"Isn't it obvious, it's the hat that took your beloved ones," Jefferson said, only stating the obvious that everybody already knew.

Of course, this was going to be more frustrating than he thought, he wasn't going to just walk in here and expect to get a straight up answer. It was the Mad Hatter he was dealing with. "I want you to tell me what I don't already know, that was the whole point of coming here."

"Look, if you wanted information about the hat why not just go to Regina," Jefferson asked as he walked through two swinging doors that lead into the kitchen where a set of teacups and a teddy were laid out.

"Because one she has her magic back and two what better way to get information about an object than the person it belonged to." The hatter ended up looking over at him, making him smile proudly at himself.

He couldn't help but laugh at that, he knew better, Regina didn't have her magic back. "If Regina were to step outside there would be a line a mile long for her head and plus that wall paper trick she pulled the other night was nothing more than just an illusion, if she really had her magic, this entire town would be nothing but charcoal."

"Look, Jefferson, I only want to talk to you, you're the one who this hat belongs to so I want to talk to you...not Regina!" David exclaimed as his temper and patients were starting to rise. Sighing Jefferson finally agreed to listen to him and motioned for him to continue. "Snow and I want you to make it work, can you do that?"

Jefferson laughed as he cupped his face in his palms, "If only you knew!"

The more David stood here, the more aggravated he was getting. Looking around he noticed the tea set and the stuffed rabbit laid out on the table, it looked like it belonged to a child and not something a grown man would keep around his house. Even if he was crazy. "Look you have a tea set and a stuffed rabbit, so I'm guessing you have a daughter you love." He watched as Jeffersons' face fell and he started to look down at the floor, "Well I do too, and a son in law and they're out there somewhere in the Enchanted Forest or a void, I don't even know but I'm going to get them back."

"They're in the Enchanted Forest that's for sure, I just can't get there," Jefferson said as he looked up to see Davids' face start to glow with hope and realization that he was going to get his family back.

If what Jefferson was saying were true, that only meant one thing to him, "It still exists?"

Jefferson shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head behind him, "Yes, it still exists but I don't see how any of that matters because _we_ can't go there."

"So you won't help us" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm a portal jump, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck." The next thing he knew he was being grabbed by his scarf and pulled so close to the mans face that he could hear the steam blowing out of his ears and his eyes turn red with anger.

"Well guess what, I'm standing in as sheriff so I could just easily throw you in a cell again until you figure out a way" David threatened as he grinded his teeth together.

"Then all we'll both do is sit! Stuck! Two lives in our head cursed worse than ever, two lives forever at odd, double the suffering," Everything he went through for twenty-eight years was all coming out. All he could do was sit and watch, stuck in this house, two lives playing over and over again in his head. One he was happy with his daughter, the other he was miserable and trapped.

Henry walked into the kitchen after hearing what sounded like glass shattering to the floor. What he didn't expect was to see his grandfather holding Jefferson by his collar with a tight grip. It looked like he was about to murder the man. "Gramps?" When he looked over to see him standing there, David instantly let's go and pushed Jefferson to the side.

"Henry? I thought I told you to stay in the truck with Snow." He wasn't surprised it wasn't the first time he didn't listen. He remembered when Emma was taking care of Henry when Killian was in the hospital and she would come to work and next thing she was getting a call saying Henry never showed up for school.

"Uh, grandma told me to come in and see if everything was alright." Henry was too scared to move from his spot. He thought if he moved then he would get involved in this argument his grandfather and Jefferson were having, and he did not want to get involved in that.

"Right, of course. Jefferson and I were just finishing up here anyway." He turned to walk towards his grandson when he stopped once again in his tracks and turned around. Watching as Jefferson swallowed hard, thinking he was coming back to punch him. "If anything comes to mind, contact me or Snow!" The last thing he saw was Jefferson nod as he walked out the door.

* * *

It had been a long ride back to this so called Safe Haven that Mulan kept mentioning. It was on an island, at least a days ride from Aurora's kingdom. The one question that was on Emma's mind was how come Aurora wasn't swept away with the curse? her resting spot obviously wasn't apart of the Safe Haven.

Upon arriving at the hideaway Emma and Killian got to see just how many people have survived the curse and were making a living here, while everybody else was gone. A gurgling noise was heard deep in her stomach, making a sharp pain escalate face, having her clench the Killian's hand that held on around her waist.

"Love, everything alright?" Killian asked as he got worried. He could tell she had been in pain the entire ride here, was she getting sick? Or was she just working herself up from everything that had happened?

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, probably just hungry" It was only half a lie. She was hungry but there was also just something else wrong, she had a feeling she knew what it was, but she didn't want to tell Killian, not yet anyway.

"You sure?" You could tell by the way his forehead scrunched up that he was still worried about her, she loved that about him. He was so protective of her. He treated her like a sea diamond, a rare beauty that could easily be taken away from him by greedy hands. Ever since he had to leave her side all those years ago he always worried that somebody would take his place, but that was far from the case.

She turned around to face him and gave him a strong smile. She didn't want him to worry. "I'm fine." Placing a sweet chaste kiss on his lips she didn't want to pull away, it just all seemed too real, too good like sooner or later something was going to scoop him up and she would wake up in her bed and this would all just be a dream.

He never pulled away from her, instead he cupped her cheek gently and softly, stroking his thumb on her creamy delicate skin. This all seemed like a dream to him, to have her back in his arms as his wife and not a lonely orphan that was sheriff of a small town. When they finally did separate their lips their foreheads did not move, they just wanted to enjoy each other the most they could.

Mulan cleared her throat as she demounted off her horse and helped Aurora. She wasn't one for romance, even if she did fall for somebody she wouldn't show it. Aurora had pointed out she had love in her eyes for Prince Philip but the love wasn't for him, it was for her.

"Welcome to our Safe Haven," she said as she tied up both horses and watched as Hook helped his...wife off the horse. It was still weird for her to think that a Princess and pirate got married and had a child. Especially where she held a knife to his throat and tied him up to a tree when they first met.

Emma grabbed a hold of Killian's hand immediately after stepping foot on the ground, she wasn't scared or nervous, she just missed his touch, especially after thinking it's been eleven years since she touched him as herself. It was weird for her to look around and see so many familiar faces.

"So this is it huh? The only population left of the Enchanted Forest." Emma looked around at all the familiar faces. Some here were people who would work for her family, they looked the same since the last time she saw them.

"It appears so, the people here lost a lot. Some lost families, others lost homes. Everything we were able to fix up here wasn't enough to heal the pain they all feel" Mulan explained.

"Aye, I believe I can relate to that" Killian said as he pulled Emma close to him until she was snug against his side, "When the curse was going through the land, Emma had literally just given birth to Henry and right at that moment I had to take him away and escape the curse, for ten years we've been apart. Until almost a year ago on Henry's birthday did we return to Storybrooke, not having a single clue on how to break the curse."

"Henry, what a lovely name."

That voice, it sounded so familiar to her. Turning around she didn't expect to see the one women who gave her, her happy ending. "Cora."

He didn't think twice. In that one simple second, he pushed Emma behind him, wanting to protect her. "Stay behind me, Swan."

Cora smiled, "It seems you finally got your happy ending Captain," She purred as she peered behind him at the young princess who was holding onto her lovers hand so he could use his hook if needed.

"Why is Cora here?" Aurora asked.

"We captured her when the curse hit and kept her hostage since just in case she tried anything" Mulan explained, "She says she just wants to get back to her daughter, but we feel as if there's more to that story."

"Aye, there is." It was Cora, there was always something else to her reasons. All he knew was they weren't safe here and he had to get his Swan home, as soon as possible, he would do whatever it took.

* * *

Snow was drained, she didn't get any sleep at all last night from watching over her newborn son and worrying about the rest of her family being lost somewhere she didn't know. Everybody was angry, upset and confused. Jefferson didn't have any way to make the hat work and that just meant another dead end. She knew the only way for her daughter and son in law to get home was by a portal, which was caused by magic and to Regina, it was different here.

Henry could sense his grandmas' worries, he had the same. He wanted his parents back, and he wished that he could just have some kind of communication with them. "Don't worry, we'll bring them home," He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back, seeing his smile just brightened up her day. "Oh, I know Henry, I just wish everything was different and much for simpler. I wish we all could go back."

Suddenly everybody was forced forward by the force of David having to push on his breaks. The streets were covered with the citizens of Storybrooke. Everybody was rushing around. A Bolton board was set to the side that held papers of missing people. Ruby was rushing around with blankets. Dr. Hopper was carrying about a clipboard and tents for medicine were put up. What was this?

"If you need help finding a loved one go to the front desk if you need counseling Dr. Hopper is carrying around a signup sheet if the Wraith destroyed your home, cots are being set up at the school" Ruby shouted out as she walked through the crowd.

"What is all this?" Henry asked as he watched all the people scatter around the place. Some of his class mates were here, some were alone and others were being reunited with their real families. the one that caught his eye though was Paige...or Grace, she was sitting all alone on a bench, looking down at a paper in her hands and then back up and side to side. She was waiting for her papa, Jefferson, was he not going to show up?

"We better check it out," David said as he got out of the truck and walked around to the other side to help out his wife, "I think I know another way we could get Emma and Killian back." He took Snow's hand in his as her other occupied Neal.

"Really? How?" Snow asked, her face immediately brightened up, "Did you hear that little man? Daddy has a way to get your sister and her prince home" She cheered to her son.

"David! Snow!" Ruby shouted as she saw the Charmings walking down the streets, "Do we know where Rump - Mr. Gold is?" It was so confusing to her, she didn't know if she could call him by his real name or cursed name, everybody was confused. Like did she call herself Red or Ruby?

"No Red, do you know where Blue is?" David asked immediately. He had a plan and he only hoped that it could work. Ruby shook her head, but before he could respond others were gathering around him.

"Do you know where my boy is?" Gipedo known as Marco asked.

"The Queen, does she have her magic back?" Dr. Hopper asked anxiously.

Neal started to squirm uncomfortably in his mothers' arms, the crowd was upsetting him. "Sh, it's alright little man, daddy has this."

David was ignoring all the questions and shouting all around him, it was too much to take in at once. He had to find Blue. Pulling his wife and grandson away the crowd only followed him and they only got noisier and bigger. Great.

"Gramps, what if Mr. Gold is planning something?" Henry asked as he followed right behind his grandparents. What if Gold was planning a way to kill his father, that 's all he could think of, Gold never fully moved on from Milah, even if he had Belle.

"We'll handle it when and if that comes up." Finally, he saw Blue in the tent with the medicine, helping an injured out. "Blue! Do you think there could be a tree on this side? The way Killian and Henry escaped the curse? Maybe we could go after them that way" He asked tightening his grip on Snow's hand as he saw her and Henry both look at him with utter shock.

"It's possible" Blue answered, she honestly didn't know what could have been brought over here now with the curse being broken.

"Do you think it'll work? "Snow asked as she bounced Neal on her shoulder.

"I know it will work," He said with a smile, he still had hope, he was still the Prince Charming everybody knew and loved.

Blue hadn't finished, "wait...there's no fairy dust here to guide us, it's hopeless, I'm sorry."

Snow, David face all fell, they were really hoping that would have been the way to get them back, maybe even send everybody else back.

"We'll find another way, in the book everything always looks worse right before there's good news" Henry added in. He read all the stories and every one of them each had something in common, right when they thought it was the end, something magical would happen to fix everything.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!"

Everybody turned to see Grumpy and the rest of the dwarfs all running in together as a group. Did they ever separate?

"Grumpy, what is it?" Snow asked as the man she counted as her brother ran up to them.

"We were out at the town limits," Grumpy shouted in David's face, "Tell them who you think you are sneezy!"

The man who was known as sneezy for his well...sneezing was pushing forward, "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm Mr. Clark, I run the Pharmasave" He said as he whipped his nose.

"If you try to leave, you lose all your memories and your cursed self becomes your only self," Grumpy said as the crowd started to go nuts again with asking a bazillion questions at a time.

The crowd was all piled up together, everyone asking their own questions. They were all speaking at the same time that they just started to sound like a swarm of bees. David and Snow tried to leave as Henry pushed through the crowd begging them that he could help. But everyone just kept following and yelling in their ears. Eventually, Neal started to cry, scream and flare around, the loud noises were making him upset.

"Everybody, please! Calm down, you're upsetting Neal! Snow shouted as she tried to soothe her bundle of joy.

"David stopped and glared around, the crowd was getting too out of hand. "People, please! There's no need to panic, we'll figure something out, we always do!" The crowd quieted for no longer than a couple of seconds.

The crowd quieted for no longer than a couple of seconds. Everything was going hectic.

Snow had enough. Walking over to an empty park bench she perched herself right on top of it and shouted for everybody to listen. "Alright, listen here! I know this is difficult, the curse is broken and it's like waking up from a dream or coma, it doesn't seem real, but it is! This is our reality now!"

Everybody seemed to quiet down after hearing Snow speak, they were ready to listen to their beloved ruler Snow.

"Having these two lives in our head is difficult. It's like we have two people in our head fighting for control of one body, and it's confusing and terrifying. But we are not alone. We were all cursed, we all understand what each of every one of us is going through. Regina may get her magic back, but that hasn't stopped us in the past, we will protect one another." She had no clue where this speech was going but she knew she had to stop the crowd from doing something stupid and try to calm them down. "Yes, I get it, we are not from here and it will be difficult to adjust, but we have to, we need to learn to coexist, with both lives and everyone in this town. We'll keep the business and schools open, keep some semblance of normalcy. I know you are all scared and Regina is partly to blame for that fear considering everything she's done in the past. But she will not harm you here. Charming and I will protect you, we've done it before and we will not stop now, so you need to give us the chance and to trust us that we are doing what's right for you, the town."

Snow finished her speech, everyone looking at her with either shock or amazement. "Now, I suggest we all go back to our normal everyday routines, get back to just being a normal town until we figure out how to return to the Enchanted Forest."

Everybody seemed to listen, thankfully. Everything was now quieted down and most people were starting to head back to their home with their families, but some still stayed to see if they could find lost ones or to receive some physical aid.

"You did it," Charming said helping her off the bench as he placed a sweet and loving kiss to her lips.

"No, _we_ did it," She said with a smile, "Now, how about we go and find Gold and see if he can help us with a way to get Emma and Killian back, you coming to Henry?"

Henry looked around at all his classmates, all the children that were lost. "You know what, I think I'll stay here for a bit." And with that, he ran off to go find Grace, tell her that her papa was alright and was going to look for her.

* * *

Emma was sitting down on a small log beside a fire, she was freezing, which didn't make sense since it was summer in the Enchanted Forest and it was usually boiling. She was watching as Killian was helping to gather more fire wood. She couldn't believe how happy she was feeling, to be back with him, her pirate.

"Hey"

Aurora had walked up to Emma without her even noticing. Taking a seat next to her, it was mostly just awkward silence between the two with the sound of what was going on around them. "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you and...Killian get here?"

Swallowing Emma became nervous, if she told her what had happened, then Aurora would know that they had sent the wraith her, the one that killed her love, but she also couldn't lie "W-we were saving Regina from the wraith so we sent it into a portal but the Wraith ended up catching a hold of my ankle, pulling me in and then I guess Killian jumped in after me."

"He seems like he'd do anything for you, it's true love," Aurora said sweetly with a smile.

 _Oh good, she_ didn't _know_ Emma thought. She couldn't help but smile, she could feel her cheeks start to go warm, she was blushing. "Yeah I and he went through a lot together before we were finally able to get our happy ending, but the more I think about it, it's not really a happy ending. Yes, we got married and had our son, but I wasn't there for ten years to watch him grow and it just seems like Killian and I just keep getting separated whether it's a curse or a battle against someone or something."

She placed a hand on Emma's shoulders, she could tell she was very torn from losing everything she had always hoped for, "I know life doesn't always go how we plan, but everything get's better. Yes you were separated from your love and son, but you're back now and that's all that matters, I'd do anything if it meant having a second chance with Philip."

Rage had struck her on the inside, she was trying to let it show, but the more she spoke to her "friend" the more it was just balling out waiting to explode like a kettle. Philip's death was her fault, she knew it. And she was going to pay for the life she took. Wait, no, what was she thinking? Emma was her friend, she wouldn't purposefully hurt Philip, would she?

* * *

Regina eyed up the candle, staring strongly at the wick. She was forcing everything she could within her out, hoping she would be able to ignite it.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She grunted to nobody but herself.

The wick did flicker for a slight second, getting a small flame before burning out.

Grunting once again to herself, she picked up the candle and threw it into her fireplace, nothing was working! Then it hit her, she needed _it_ , and she knew exactly where it would be.

* * *

He knew he heard something as he sat in the back inventory of his shop. Admiring the beauty of the chipped cup he held so dear to his heart. Belle had not returned which frightened him, but he knew he had to give her space, to let her clear her mind.

"Library's under the clock tower dearie, you should know that you closed it," Rumple said as he stepped foot into the front room to see Regina rummaging through his shop, through all the books that lay around, "Oh that's right _when_ you still had power."

"Which I would've still had if you hadn't lied to me!" Regina declared with a puff of one single breath.

"Oh, I did no such thing dearie, I simply just stretched the truth," He started strongly, "Yes, Mrs. Jones was a savior that helped break the curse but no she was not the savior that fought your dragon."

"Yes, which was killed and then you stole the true love potion you kept inside, how did any of that have to do with breaking the curse?" Regina was confused. Captain Guyliner defeating the dragon had no real purpose to break the curse, so what was the whole point of it?

He had to give a smug grin. She may not have known it, but Hook defeating the dragon was a big part of breaking the curse. "It was what happened after defeating the dragon that really matters. Thanks to Hook defeating Maleficent, I got my potion, being able to bring magic here and the Captain's son discovered he had magic, healed his father after he was partially dead on the floor, then our one-handed wonder woke up his princess breaking the curse."

Regina had just stayed there glaring at him with anger and betrayal. If she had known before she would've been trying to get rid of the pirate and not so much Emma or Snow.

"Wait...Henry had magic?" An evil plan appeared in her mind.

"But, I know you, your majesty, you didn't just come here to talk about the curse breaking. Now, what is it you need?" He tightened his grip around his cane, giving her the wicked smile.

She sighed, "I need the book." She couldn't believe it had come down to this. Where she needed _her_ help.

"Which book?" He started to chuckle roughly as he pretended to search around his shop, "oh, so it's come down to that eh? You need your mommy's' a help."

"Give me the book" Regina demanded firmly placing her hands on the counter and trying to make herself look threatening.

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love?" He had hope in Regina. Hope that she could figure things out for herself and not by use of somebody from long ago.

"It worked once, maybe it can work again. I just need a shortcut back" she whined, she wants going to give up so easily.

Of course, she always wanted things done the easy way, never the hard way unlike him. He did everything for himself, even crushed his own ankle to return back to his newborn son.

"Yeah, well, I don't' have time either. So leave... _please_." The magic word, _please and thank you._

Waiting she was expecting the force to pull her away from begging since he had used the word, please. That word would always get in the way, but not now, no the curse was broken and so was the magic word. "Oh, well would you look at that. It looks like your Pleases have lost their flare. They don't work on me anymore."

"Well the fact remains jump starting your magic is not in my best interest," He wanted her to go.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Telling everybody the Enchanted Forest still exists, that we're keeping them here," she began as he stayed quiet to listen, "no, you're up to something, and it doesn't involve going home." She traced her finger along the bulky black metal case that laid on the counter, as she tried to open it though, Rimole slammed it back shit and with a poof of smoke and a flick of his wrist, the book was there.

"Be careful dearie, their straight up spells, rough in the system," Rumple informed her.

She smiled once she got it in her hands, she didn't care what it took for her to show this town who she really was. "I don't care if it turns me green, that's all I need."

She got what she wanted and now she was ready to leave. But before she could even make it to the door Runole scuffed making her turn around and give him a glare.

Rumple smiled at her words, _I don't care if it turns me green,_ if only she knew what he did about her long-lost sister. "I once told you, that you looked nothing like her but now...well now, now I see the resemblance." He watched as the Queens' face fell, turning into something dark and murderess as a small shuddering breath escaped her mouth before she opened the door and slammed it shut without a word.

He knew it was the time he had to start packing for his trip to find Bae, the curse had broken, the Queen was dealt with and now it was all his. But just then Snow and Charming opened up the door, making the small bell make a chime. Was everybody going to disobey his closed sign?

"It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away," Rumple said as he turned around to see the Charmings'.

Snow was the one to step forward, now that she was Snow White again, she was much more confident and wasn't scared to speak up. "We need your help to get our daughter and Killian back, Rumple."

"And what makes you think I'll help you with that one? Are you forgetting me and that pirate have a past that will most likely result in one of us killing one another." He folded his hands in front of his torso and stood strongly without his cane in front of the couple.

She had heard everything from the back room where she snuck in after Regina had left. "Because I know you'll do the right thing Rumple in order to become a better man."

Everybody turned their heads to see the auburn haired beauty walking in. She had a beautiful gray dress and the most gorgeous heels with the bounciest of curls. "Belle? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I didn't. I took a long walk to clear my mind, but I kept feeling guilty for leaving because I know you're trying and you're not going to be better just overnight," Belle explained herself, "It's going to take time, and I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Rumple couldn't help but have a small smile spread across his lips, "Well, the beast is gone and Regina lives, so I guess I didn't get what I want."

Belle knew he was trying to change for the better, and she was glad he never got his revenge on Regina. She only hoped that this time he would stick to his words and actually try and not twist her words around anymore.

David cleared his throat, "Back in the Enchanted Forest you said you cared for somebody, is this her?" He asked looking at the girl. She looked awfully familiar to him.

"It just so happens I am, I'm Belle French." She walked over to the couple and shook both their hands until she saw the small baby resting in his mothers' arms. "Who is this little cutie?"

"This is Neal our newborn," Snow said with a smile as she bounced her baby up and down, "Our eldest daughter is trapped after falling through a portal and we want to get her back home, that's why we're here, can you help us?"

Belle could see the sadness int he mothers eyes. She was feeling heartbroken after losing her child, she would too if she lost her child after she had just gotten him back. "Of course, I'm sure Rumple can think of something."

Everybody turned to look at the man who was standing there quietly with an emotionless face.

"What portal did they fall through?" He questioned.

David held out the torn up hat and placed it on the counter for him to see. "So? What do you think?"

"Well, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do, only fairy dust can restore something like this, without it I'm afraid they can only find a way back, where ever they may be." He knew where they were, they were in the Enchanted Forest, but they didn't know that.

"Jefferson told me they're in the Enchanted Forest, there must be something there that can help them get back," David said impatiently.

"Rumple, there must be something you can do," Belle said as she looked at him with pity, pity for the two parents.

Rumple stood quietly for a matter of seconds before speaking again, "The only other thing I can think of is the compass, it can create a portal back, but they need water from the the lake that restores what was once yours."

"The compass? Killian destroyed it when Cora was fighting us for it and the lake is dried up," Snow explained. How could two things that no longer exist form a portal back to a town that shouldn't even exist?

"Well, then I guess you'll have to hope you find some fairy dust here, or your family will never return home!" Rumple exclaimed, "Now if you please, I have packing to do for a trip."

"A trip eh? I'm afraid you can't leave this town, whoever leaves loses their memories of who they really are and becomes their cursed self again!" David exclaimed right before he and Snow marched out and slammed the door, not having a single clue on how they would get Emma and Killian back. Right now their level of hope was going rapidly downhill.

"Snow! Charming!"

Both looked across the street to find a small girl running over to them. Snow knew her as Paige back int he classroom but she now knew that it was Grace, one of Henry's friends.

"Grace, what is it?" Snow asked she could see the worry and fright in the small girls face.

"It's Regina, she got her magic back and took Henry!"

Both looked at each other. Their grandson was taken by the Queen, but why would she want him. She was nothing but a step great grandmother that only wanted to kill her own family and didn't care what happened to them, so why was Henry so different? It looked like their life just went right back to how it used to be, trying to _always_ defeat Regina.

He waited until they were gone before he let out his rage by smashing his cane against one of the glass cabinets having it shatter to the ground. The whole point of this curse was just so he could get over to this land and find his son once the curse broke and now he no longer could do that, now he was stuck.

"Rumple! Calm down! What is it!?" Belle didn't understand he just randomly flew into a rage after the two couple had left the shop.

"I can't leave the town Belle! Which means, I can't find Bae, my son!"

She knew how much finding his son meant to him. She felt sorry for him, but that didn't mean he had to start smashing things. "I know you, Rumple, I know you'll find another way."

* * *

Regina walked confidently down the sidewalk, she had just restored her magic, or at least she thought so. She was able to bring her Honeycrisp apple tree back to life. Now she had a plan, she was going to take what she always wanted. A family, a son.

She saw him sitting there next to Jefferson's daughter, they were laughing and smiling and looked like they were having a good time. Henry was showing her the book and showing her why her papa really never came back home. She always knew her papa never meant to abandon her.

"Henry" Regina called sweetly, trying to approach the children with care so she wouldn't scare them off and ruin her plan.

The two turned and looked to see who was calling for the boy, but when they laid eyes on the women their smiles faded and they immediately jumped up to guard each other.

"Oh, don't worry, there's no need to be scared, I just came for Henry," She said with a smile.

"You took my papa away from me!" Grace exclaimed, she didn't say it with anger or vengeance, no she said it like the sweet girl she always was.

Regina smiled, "That's right, I did. But where is your papa now?" The girl's face seemed to fall at that, making Regina's attention turned back to the reason she came here, "Henry, I want you to come home with me, there's already a room set up there for you, filled with things any boy your age would wish for."

"Why would you want me?" He was confused, when the curse was enacted they hated each other. She put his father in the hospital where he almost died, luckily his mother saved him.

She approached him softly, "Because I always wanted a family."

"You do have a family! And you can have one, you just have to show that you want to change!" Henry exclaimed. It would be nice if she could change and be part of their small family.

"They won't ever trust me, Henry, But you see the good in me, you want me to change, and that's why I'm taking you now" She stood up to poof them away, bring them home.

Grace started to run over to her, to take her friend back, "No! Step away from him!" Before she knew it she was frozen, Regina froze her so she wouldn't be able to do anything.

A wicked smile spread across her lips as she watched Grace, frozen, not able to do anything. "Shall we?" In a poof of purple smoke, she was gone with Henry, and Grace was unfrozen.

They appeared in the main entrance of Regina's home. It was the first time Henry had ever been at the Mayor's home. It was tidy and surprisingly bright, but he didn't want to stay, he wanted to leave. So before Regina even knew it Henry was rushing up to her stairs, she thought he was just going to go and find his room.

"I'll call you when suppers ready, we're having lasagne!" Regina called out. She didn't care if he tried to escape, he couldn't, she used a spell to keep him in like her mother used on her when she tried to escape her fate from marrying the King, _Snows' father_.

"Okay!" He tried to play along so she wouldn't catch on that he was leaving. But as soon as he found the room Regina probably made by magic he quickly tore the blankets off the bed, tied them together and made a small sheet latter that was long enough to reach the ground, long enough that he could escape and go find his grandparents and have her arrested again.

He pushed himself up and over the window, the sheets were draped out of. He started slowly and carefully climbing down them, making sure he didn't fall.

Something tight wrapped around his torso and pulled him flush against it. It was the large tree that sat outside of the house. Did she do this because she knew he would escape? He tried to pull away but the branches were just getting tighter.

"Don't fight it, Henry, you'll get a splinter." She appeared in the window the sheets were hanging out of. When she saw them brushing against her window she knew something was up and immediately rushed up stairs to see the protection spell she enchanted working against Henry.

She waved her hand, making the tree carefully place Henry back inside. "Don't worry, you'll be able to leave sometime, but only with me."

"How long am I trapped here? Forever?" Henry asked sadely. First his parents were both gone, and he didn't even know if they were alive and if he was ever going to see them again, and now he's been kidnapped by his step great grandmother The Evil Queen and being forced to be her 'son.'

"Just until you love me," She said with a smile.

"So I'm a prisoner because you want me to lvoe you? That's not how it works Regina, that's not fair" Henry said with a pout. How could this be happening?

Henry was right, she knew that for certain. But she was going to have a son, even if that meant putting a spell on him. She always wanted a son, ever since that little boy Owen came for a visit with his father. She would do whatever it took, she had to go through more worse things from her mother. "You know where I come from, you know my story, now that wasn't fair."

"You ruin people's lives. You sent my mother and father away" He stated. She wasn't doing anything god, she was being selfish, and only thinking about herself and not him or anybody else for that matter.

"That was an accident," Regina said honestly. She never meant for Emma to fall into the portal and then Hook jump after her.

Henry shook his head, "But the way you treated me wasn't an accident, you putting my father in a coma wasn't an accident and you giving my mother a poisonous apple turn over wasn't an accident!"

She knew he was right, she did do horrible things that weren't accidents. "But that's all going to change, Henry you can know the secrets, you can live in a house _with_ magic. Here look what I can do." She blew in her hand, making purple smoke form at her palms and then suddenly a giant cupcake filled with multiple colours appeared on her palm. "I heard about your magic, I can teach you how to use it. And you can have as many friends as you want come over, you can show them your book."

Her cupcake trick wasn't fooling him, he didn't really care for cupcakes unless it was his Birthday, "Nobody would want to come over here, they're terrified of you."

"You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you" She told him with a smile, she would give him everything.

Henry sighed and pushed himself back agasint the headboard, he wanted tog et out of here. "I dont want to be like you, I want to be like my parents."

"Your parents? Your father was a ruthless pirate who only cared for his revenge, he killed Henry, innocent people!" How could he ever want to be like his father? He was selfish.

"But that was before he met my mother and turned himself around. Now he cares for others and would only kill if it meant protecting his family. I do want you apart of his family...but not like this."

 _But not like this_ , those words rung in her ears. She released a breath she had no idea she was holding. What was she doing, why did she ever think this would work?

There was a knock that rang through the house. Causing both Regina an dHenry to look up and out the bedroom door.

"I'll be right back. "She got up and rushed down the stairs, egure to see who it would be. When she opened the door David stepped into her house with a raised sword and Snow behind him with Neal strapped to her chest and a bow and arrow in her hands. They came for Henry.

"We want to see him, Regina!" Snow demanded as her husband raised his sword to the Queens' neck as she got closer to them.

All she could hear was Henry telling her he didn't want to be like her, he didn't want it _this_ way. "Henry! Come down here!" His sword was still planted on her neck, "you won't be needing those." She flicked her wrist making their weapons disappear.

"Whatever you conjure Regina, we can fight it off, we _always_ do," Snow told the women. She was tired of fighting, even if she had a ten year break she was still fighting Regina while cursed.

When Henry walked down the stairs he looked sad but as soon as he planted his eyes on his grandparents those sad green orbs of his brightened up with happpiness. But he was too scared to run to them, he didn't know what Regina wanted.

She cupp d th boys cheeks, looking him in th euand s with a smile, she was going to do something for once. "Henry, you're going to go home with your grandparents."

"Really?" Henry didn't believe it, Regina just told him he was trapped here until he loved her.

Regina nodded, "really, I shouldn't have brought you here, I was...I don't know how to love Beth well, and I was only thinking about me. I wasn't vaptanle of it for a very long time, but I learned that if you hold onto someone to hard, that doesn't make them love you, I'm sorry for everything I've don't to you, but I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because of magic, I want to redeem myself."

Snow smiled softly when she heard that Regina wanted to redeem herself, she always wanted to her to also. "then you should do it, if not for yourself, then for Daniel."

Regina spin around with flare in her eyes, what did she just say? "Excuse me? _Everything_ I've done was for Daniel!" She snapped, stomping over to the women.

Snow knew right away she said the wrong thing, "Regina...I just think that maybe Daniel wouldn't like what you've become..."

"You have no right to say that! How would you know what Daniel wants and doesn't want! You're the reason he's dead!" Regina snapped, raising her hand, she was going to chill this women. She had no right to be saying this.

"Stop! You said you wanted to redeem yourself!" Henry shouted. He watched as Regina stared deep into Snows eyes, wanting to strangle her, but she fought as hard as she could and didn't.

"Come on, we should go" David said as he led his family out of the house. He hoped what Snow had said didn't cause a rage inside Regina that made her go after them _again_.

* * *

They all walked into the diner. After a long and tiring day, they were finally able to just relax and have dinner as a family...sort of. They just needed to relax and think positive, Emma was _their_ daughter and she was with _Captain Hook_ if anybody was able to make it. Ack to a land that shouldn't exist it would be them.

Jefferson was sitting at the back, watching Tubt work, admiring her, she was beautiful to him, but he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anybody in his life, not even his own daughter, which made him heartbroken. He was on his way to see her, to take her in his arms and tell her he was sorry, but then the thought that _he abandoned her_ , she wouldn't forgive him.

He watched as the young boy, Henry looked over an older man, Marco. He whispered something in his ear that made the old mans face turn into some what of joy. It wasn't long until that man thanked Henry and got up from his seat and rushed to the back of the diner towards the INN.

"Hey, can I get you something? You've been sitting here for a while."

Looking up he noticed the red streaked hair and flawless features, it was Ruby. He hesitated, he didn't know what to say to her. The last time he saw her she was cursed and flirting with him through his cell. "I...um...I..."

"Are you alright?" This was the first somebody talks to her like this.

Jefferson just nodded, "I-I'm fine, thank you" he managed to get out in one breath. He looked like a loser, he felt like one too, he couldn't even go tell his daughter the truth.

* * *

Marco walked to the room Henry told him that his boy was staying inside. He knocked and then opened the door immediately, too anxious to wait for a response. He was finally able to see his boy again but when he looked around, the room was empty, but somebody was clearly here before. Paper lay on the desk, clothes draped over furniture. But the one thing that caught his eye was the hat sitting on the dresser. It was the hat he wore when he first made him into a puppet.

When he had it in his hands he held it close to his heart, his boy was okay, he was here, and he was going to find him.

 **Another chapter finally done! You wont believe the trouble I had to write this, I would force myself awake just to write a portion of this after a long day at work when all I wanted to do was sleep. When I would finish writing a portion of the story the site would crash and I'd lose everything I wrote causing me to write it all over again. But finally I was able to finish!**

 **At the beginning we see Emma was in pain and something felt off to her, what do you think that is? How do you think they'll get back if the compass is destroyed? Tell me what you think.**

 **Remember to review, follow and favourite.**

 **Next time: _Chapter 20 Back Home._**


	21. Chapter 21 Back Home

**An : I do not own OUAT **

**:) Really glad that you like the story, there will be a lot of CaptainSwan coming your way! This Chapter may be a little shorter. I'm going camping all weekend with my family and I just wanted to upload at least one chapter before leaving. **

**Taino Delson: Don't tell me she (Emma) Miscarried?**

No, Emma was not pregnant, the reason why she's not feeling well since the curse broke will be revealed here soon.

 **Chapter 20 Back Home**

He felt her warmth beside him, her petite body next to his, the fleece blanket trapped over their bodies as the sun shone in through the small window approve them in the cabin they were given.

Upon arriving at the camp, both Killian and Emma were exhausted and he could also tell something was off about her. Her hands were clenched around her stomach and she had a hard time standing and walking. Killian thought she was only tired and he only hoped she wasn't deathly sick.

Mulan had given them an empty cabin for the generation they would be here, which they both hoped wouldn't be long.

"Mmm, good morning love," He said placing a sugary sweet kiss on her warm pink cheek.

She could hear the sleepiness in his sleep, the rough, deep voice that she missed so much while cursed.

Turning over she looked into this big blue ocean orbs that she had fallen in love with. "Good morning, you're up early." She snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder and throwing an arm around his torso. The pain in her stomach was gone, and she hoped it would stay like that so they could return back to Henry quicker.

"Well, I thought we could have just a little bit of me and you, time. Since we're alone, no parents, no children...no chasing town drunks, just me and my princess." He placed his thumb on her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes were sparkling as he lowered himself down to her, licking his own lips as he started to crave hers.

A knock sounded at the door, revealing a young man dressed in furs and a sword on his waist. "Oh...pardon me, but the leader requests an audience," The man said awkwardly as he moved out of the room quick enough, not wanting to be in there any longer than he had to.

"Come on, let's go, I want to get out here soon as possible and start finding a way back to our son," Spoke Emma as she picked herself up, ignoring the struck of pain that rose once again in her abdomen.

Killian smiled, "I love hearing you say our." He crawled himself over to her without her knowing and flung his arms around her.

Starting to nibble on her neck a small chill ran up her back, and a slight gasp escapes from her throat. "I've...missed you...so much," he said through the kisses.

She could feel herself melting into his touch the feeling of his lips on her skin was making her forget everything in that moment.

"Can we have a little longer to ourselves? Five minutes perhaps," He wanted her so bad. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted her on her back under him.

"As much as I'd love to, we have more important things to think about right now, come on." She pulled herself away from him, getting a pout. She couldn't help but laugh, he looked so cute and so much like a child. "Hey, I promise when we're a lone again, _maybe_ a little something will happen."

He jumped out of bed with a smirk on his face, "good enough for me!" He cheered with a rough chuckle.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, her pirate, the best thing that ever happened to her. Taking his hand they walked out of the small cabin and into the area where the other citizens were. Some bowed to them, remembering how she was a princess and he was her husband. Some whispered, wondering where the child was since they last remembered her being pregnant.

"Emma? "

A male voice came from behind them, as they turned around Emma was shocked to see who it was. An old friend.

"Lancelot?" He was her mothers, good friend, he was the reason Emma was here today.

When King George had cursed her mother to never bare a child but her grandmother told Lancelot to give Snow the last drop of magical water to heal her.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked as he approached her and embraced her into a friend huh.

"It just so happens I'm the leader here, if I knew you were the one Mulan brought back, I would have come and welcomed you sooner," Lancelot said as he then spotted the man dressed in all black next to her, "Who's this?"

Emma held up both their hands well enough to see the matching wedding bands, "he's my husband and father of my son."

"I heard that you married a pirate, but I didn't believe the rumor was true," Lancelot said looking slightly confused at the princess. The Snow and Charming he knew wouldn't have let their only daughter marry a villain.

They both couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, she couldn't resist." Killian raised an eye brow and smirked down at his princess who was starting to blush.

Before the boys could even blink they watched as Emma's legs buckled, making her fall to the ground with a shout of pure pain as she once again clenched her stomach.

Killian, being the protective husband he was, ran over to her and took her in his arms, examining her quickly. "Love? Is everything alright?"

Squeezing her eyes she waited for the pain to subside. She knew what was happening, but she didn't want to tell him, he would worry about her and would take the focus off of getting home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry," She lied.

He knew she was lying but if she were he knew it was for a good reason. "Aye, Lancelot would you happen to have anything here for her to eat?" He held her close to him, not wanting to let his wife go, especially when she was in this kind of pain.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that?" A plate of what looked like to be meat was placed down in front of them a long with small wooden bowls of fruit. Lowering his nose down to the concoction his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Kimara, it's an exquisite taste but we can only work with what we have left in this land, which isn't much," Lancelot explained, standing at the end of the table.

Emma wanted the pain in her stomach to go away so she picked up as much food as she could. Mostly fruit, trying to avoid the Kimara. "We're not staying long Lancelot, we kind of accidentally got separated from our family, including our son. So is there possibly a way that you may know of for us to get back?"

"Unfortunately no, after the curse was broken many things changed in our land, ogres returned and many things have been lost, including portals." As he knew, there were no more portals left in this land, everything was wiped out with the curse, "I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do with finding you a way back to your family."

Emma could feel her heart drop. Was there really no way back? Was she not going to have the chance to be a mom? It seemed like lately everything wasn't turning out as planned.

Another pain struck her causing her to squeeze her eyes and clench her fist. What had this curse done to her? It felt like blood clots all in her stomach.

Killian rested a hand on the back side of his bride, rubbing soothing circles as he seen her tense. "Actually, I think I may know a way."

"Really, how?" Lancelot asking placing his two thumbs in the fold of his belt, leaning on one leg.

"Oh, sorry mate, but I don't feel comfortable discussing my idea when Cora lurks so close by." He looked from side to side, he didn't see anybody that was a threat, but he could sense she was close.

Lancelot smiled, so big it almost looked dark. "There's no need to worry about her. We've had her locked up since the curse, she's no threat to us anymore."

Emma popped a grape into her mouth and swallows it slowly while guzzling on water. God, she was thirsty. "Actually I agree with my husband Lancelot. You never know when Cora may be listening or not, she has ears everywhere." She had no idea what he was thinking, but if it meant getting home to their son, she was glad to follow along.

He smiled down at his wife and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. She felt warm, to his lips. Pulling her close he could see the way she flinched when his hand wrapped around her stomach.

"Fair enough. Well at least take my best warrior along with you. Mulan, she's the most equipped, it would at least make me feel more comfortable if you weren't out there alone with all the danger."

Mulan came up to the table, her hand on the hilt of her sword and her war uniform still on. She was always ready for a battle.

"Thanks, mate," Killian said as he got up from his seat and then held Emma up who seemed to move slower than usual. "You sure you alright, darling?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." If she was being honest with herself she knew she wasn't, she was far from fine.

Mulan being the strong woman she came over dragging a chest behind her. "Alright, choose carefully, choose something that is familiar to you. It won't do any of us any good if you use a weapon you have no idea how to use."

Killian dug through the chest and picked up two swords, one for him and one for Emma. Handing her the sword she seemed hesitant to take it. "Don't worry love, I'm sure we won't be needing them anyway, just in case."

She smiled at him, of course, he saw the tension on her. He could partially read her mind, apparently, she was like an open hook as he told her when they first met.

"Is that it? That's all you need?" Mulan asked confused. Her belt held multiple daggers, and a sword among everything else.

"Yeah, well we have our guns as well." She took out the gun she kept hidden in her boot, it was the safest place to put it when you were walking the streets of the town.

Mulan looked at the strange object, it looked like a more compact version of a musket. "What is it? Some kind of magic?"

Emma smirked, "Depends on who's pulling the trigger." She placed the gun back in her boot, feeling what felt like a big ball in her stomach.

That was his girl. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close, never wanting to leave her side. "Shall we?"

Mulan led the way out of the camp as Killian and Emma stayed behind. His arm was around her waist and her hand was over his, you wouldn't need to meet these two to even realize they were true loves.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Emma asked laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. Looking up at how his chiseled jaw tensed every couple of seconds before looking down at her with doughy eyes.

He chuckled with a smirk, "the wardrobe of course," he whispered, considering they were still in camp boundaries.

"The wardrobe? Wait, _the wardrobe?_ Like the one that sent baby Henry and you away from me?" At first, she was confused, but then she understood.

The wardrobe, she remembered the day they had found out about the tree trunk by Blue. Saying it was their only hope of getting the new born to safety.

"That's right love, we're going home." He held her close to him, he loved the feeling of her body on his.

 _Home_ , the one place she thought she would never find again, and she never did. Home found her.

"I love you." She could help it, she just needed him to hear it, that's what true loves did right? She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too darling." He stopped them with his arm, so she could t move an inch. Without warning he pulled her flush against him and smashing his lips into hers, their lips were fighting a war together, an endless war.

Aurora watched from afar. Watching how her 'friend' Emma and her old enemy wrapped one another in their arms and were being passionate. That should have been her and Philip. They weren't even together long enough to do anything more than sharing a kiss before he was taken from her, because of _them_. They were going to regret ever sending that wraith here.

* * *

David pulled up to Ava and Nicholas or now Hansel and Gretal's house. He wanted Henry to stay with friends today while he and Snow try to at least figure out another way to bring home Emma and Killian.

Henry looked out the window, it wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with Ava and Nicholas because he did. He just wanted to help out a little. He had magic, he could maybe figure out a way. "Why can't I stay with you and help?"

"Come on, Henry. We both know that if anything were to happen to you, your parents would kill me when they got home," David began as he looked down at his grandson who was pouting in the seat next to him. He sighed, "Alright look, if you want to help then help me by staying here and staying out of trouble, alright?"

Henry nodded, "Alright." Getting out of the truck he walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost instantly the twins opened the door and greeted him.

"Henry! Aren't you glad the curse broke! It turns out you were right this entire time, now I bet everybody who thought you were crazy feels horrible now" Ava expressed happily, wrapping her arms around the boy.

Henry chuckled at the girl and how excited she was to see him. "Yeah, but now's not the time. My parents, they fell through a portal and I don't even know if they're alive or where they are."

Ava's face fell, "Oh, Henry, that's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. But I think I may know a way to find out and maybe even get them back. If you both are up for the task?" He looked between the both of them who looked at each other before nodding their heads happily. "Alright, good. Follow me!"

* * *

They have been walking for hours, and the pain in Emma's stomach wasn't feeling any better. Most of the time she had to lean on Killian for support. Plus now she was starting to feel tired, hungry and cold.

She had almost tripped, making her stumble a few inches before Killian laid out his hook and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Alright, Mulan, I think we should stay here and rest. Emma seems a bit exhausted and I could also have a bit of rest and food and maybe a warm fire myself." Killian gently placed Emma down on the ground. She looked exhausted to him and he didn't blame her.

Mulan placed down her sack of arrows next to Emma, "Of course, this place is the safest anyway."

"You mean in the big wide open field, what about the ogres?" She didn't quite understand why they would camp out in the open if ogres were back around the lands and could easily spot them, rather if they were in the forest, surrounded by trees that they could easily hide behind.

"They only hunt with sound love. Trust me, I've had a share of days where I came across those beasts, lost half of my crew to them, luckily I was able to survive," Killian explained laying down a soft blanket for him and Emma to rest on for the night.

Emma could only smile at him. Sometimes she had forgotten all about the hundred of years he spent with out her, where he was the ruthless pirate that stole and ravished women. The pirate that spent long nights at taverns looking for a wench, the pirate that spent nights locked away in his quarters, trying to drown the pain of his deceased brother and the pirate that cared about nothing than getting his revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

It was strange to see how much he had changed since meeting her. Now he only drank an average amount and the only women in his eyes were him. Now he didn't care for Rumplestiltskin, now he only cared about his family.

"Well then you know that they rip you limb from limb and leave no survivors," Mulan then stated, having Emma's gaze then quickly move over to her. "Come on, Hook and I will search out for some fire wood." She started to walk into the forest to the point she was away from view.

Killian bent down and placed a soft chaste kiss on his wife, cupping her cheek with his thumb gently rubbing on his skin. When they broke apart their foreheads met and their gaze never left each other. "I'll be right back, stay here love and relax, you look tired."

She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, how did she ever get so lucky. "alright, don't be too long" She whispered before he gripped her hand and held onto it until there was too much distance between them to hold on anymore.

Watching as he also walked off in the distance, this time in the opposite direction as Mulan she couldn't help but imagine how far they had come. From sword fighting in a dried up lake to being married with a son and now fighting together to return back to _their_ family. Now they were returning back to their old home, their kingdom, in search of the wardrobe that separated their family the first time. Then she felt the cold metal, as she was taken from her thoughts.

"Don't move!" Aurora whispered into her ear through gritted teeth as she clenched the daggers handle tightly into her hand, pressing it firmly against the other woman's throat.

Emma's breath hitched, what was going on? "Aurora? What are you doing?" She never her life on the line as much as it was right now, well other than being put into a sleeping curse. But this was enough to distract her from the ongoing pain.

"Philip is dead because of you, and now you're going to pay," She threatened as the knife went tighter against Emmas' throat to the point where it was ready to break the skin.

She _was not_ going to let this happen. Aurora was supposed to be her friend, friends don't put daggers to each other's throats because they blamed them for something that wasn't purposefully their fault.

Grabbing Aurora by the wrist that held onto the knife she quickly pulled the hand away and pushed it down onto the ground as she crawled onto, holding her down. "You listen here _princess_ , Philip's death was _not_ our fault! We were just trying to send the wraith off into a void, not send it here to kill your prince!"

The minute he heard Emma shouting he knew something was wrong. Quickly running back over to the camp site with a pile of fire wood in his arms, he saw Emma on top of Aurora, or at least he thought it was Aurora, that auburn hair was hard not to notice. "Emma?"

"Aurora!" Mulan saw her friend under Emma, struggling to fight back. She knew that Aurora wasn't strong enough to fend for herself. Quickly rushing over she pulled Emma off of Aurora and put some distance between the two. "What are you doing?" She asked Emma firmly.

" _She_ tried to kill me! I was only fending for myself!" Emma shouted pointing at Aurora and the dagger that now lay on the hard cold ground.

"What!?"

Emma turned around to saw Killian dropping all logs in his arms and started storming towards them. His face was filled with rage and he had his hook raised. She knew exactly what he was thinking about doing right now. Rushing over to him herself she placed her hands on his shoulder and made him look at her, which she failed at since he wouldn't take his eyes off of Aurora. "Killian, look at me. Look at me, I'm fine alright, it was just a miss understanding is all."

"Misunderstanding? She tried to kill you, Emma!" He exclaimed, the rage not leaving his face, but it only growing stronger.

"Yes, but look. She didn't I'm fine" He looked at her and looked her up and down, making sure there were no cuts on her body or any blood seeping through her clothes, there wasn't. Thank god.

"Calm down Hook and I'll talk to Aurora," Mulan said as she dragged Aurora off to the other side of the field.

Killian watched as they left and grunted before turning away to gather the logs he had dropped. He wanted to sink his hook into her chest and rip out her heart once again, but this time he would crush it.

"Killian, please...everything's alright, She didn't hurt-" Before she could finish her sentence, an agonizing pain struck deep in her gut, worse than ever, worse than she had been feeling all day. "Ahh! Shit!"

His heart stopped when he heard her scream and saw her on the ground in a ball. He didn't care anymore about the firewood, he ditched it and ran straight forward her, picking her up into his lap and started to rock her. "Emma? What's wrong?" She didn't answer him, but she was clenching her shirt into a fist at her stomach. "What is it, love? Does your stomach hurt?" She could only nod for a response, but that was all he needed.

Carefully he laid her down on the blanket he laid her out on earlier, making sure she was comfortable. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She grabbed a hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes. She was shaking, and her breathing was far from even. "S-Stay" She was able to mutter out through breaths, loud enough only he could hear.

"Of course darling." Carefully he laid himself down next to her, gently taking her in his arms where she laid her head on his shoulder. He was being extra careful, he didn't want to hurt her even more than what she was. But as he laid there he thought about what could have been causing this pain, this was the second time he saw her react like this to this so called pain.

He placed a soft kiss on her head as he stroking her blonde locks softly with his finger tips, "I'll always be here, nothing can ever separate us again."

"Thank you...for not giving up...on me" Emma whispered into his shoulder.

"I'd never give up on you, with you I have everything. Now get some rest, we have a long walk tomorrow." He only hoped she would feel better by then.

"To...home..." She said with a yawn and before she knew it her eyes were feeling heavy and start to force shut. The only thing she could see was darkness.

Killian smiled, "Aye, home."

* * *

The breeze was soft and cooling on Jefferson's skin. The sun was out that made the town oh so happy but for him, no, he wasn't happy. He was sitting down on a bench at the docks, looking down at a drawing his daughter drew of him. She was looking for him, like how he should be looking for her, but he was scared she would be angry at him, reject him.

"Hey." Ruby sat down on the bench next to him. She was on a jog when she saw Jefferson sitting down looking at that single piece of paper. They haven't talked a lot ever since the curse broke, so she decided to sit down and chat with him. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Jefferson replied folding the paper back up and placing it inside of his jacket. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

Ruby frowned, "Your daughters looking for you isn't she?"

"What do you know about it?!" He snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now, he would much rather be alone right now.

Ruby slouched, "Henry told your story, I know what happened with the Regina, I know why you got separated. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for her?" She asked. Grace deserved to see her papa again and know that he was alive and still loved her and never meant to abandon her, he was trying to go home to her.

He was not in the mood for this right now, "I have to go home." He got up and started to walk away but Ruby stayed in front of him, not letting him pass her.

"She probably wants to see you, Jefferson, she was waiting for you at City Hall when the curse broke, you have to go see her!" Ruby exclaimed. She knew how it felt to not have your parents with you, and all Grace wanted was her papa.

"Get out of the way" Jefferson muttered, not bothering to look at her. He just continued to walk.

"Why aren't you going to see her?!" She exclaimed, stopping him by pressing a hand into his chest.

"Because I left her!" He shouted grabbing a hold of her shoulders and slightly shaking her. He wanted to see his daughter, but what would she do when she saw him. Run? Cry? Get angry at him? "She'll hate me."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. When she met her mother for the first time, finding out everything she was told was a lie, she wasn't mad, she never hated her family. Because she knew it wasn't their fault. "You don't know that."

Yes, he did know that he knew exactly what she would do and say. He straightened himself out and let go of her, looking out at the sea that surrounded their small town. "I was on my way there, but faint reminded me I shouldn't." He got into a car accident when the wraith struck the town, luckily he was able to get out but it was also a reminder that his Grace wouldn't want to see him.

"You should, I've been left too, anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering what happened to you, not know is the worst," She explained the best way she possibly could. Maybe it would actually give him a boost to go see her.

Thinking she gave him enough courage to at least go see his daughter she started to walk away. Looking back every so often to see what his decision was she was happy to see him not sit back down and pout, she saw him start to walk towards the bus stop, where in just a matter of minutes, Grace would show up.

* * *

Jefferson stepped around a street lamp, seeing as all the kids swarmed out from the big yellow school bus. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel the blood pump faster through his veins. He felt like passing out, was he really going to do this? This could either end very well or very horrible, she may never forgive him and would want to stay with her cursed family.

Watching, he saw her jump off the bus with another girl. It wasn't hard to mistake her from the curly blonde hair that just flowed like a waterfall.

"Grace!" This was it, the moment where he saw her true feelings.

Stopping, she slowly turned around. She was not expecting this to happen to her today. Then she saw him, "Papa!" She ran straight towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was here, he came for her, finally, they were reunited.

His words were choked inside of his throat. He was too relieved, too happy to even say anything. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loved and missed her.

This was all worth the wait, he was so glad he listened to Ruby and came to find his little girl.

"I'm so sorry, Grace, for not coming sooner, for abandoning you in the Enchanted Forest" He could feel the ball in his throat grow bigger and bigger. blinking to let the tears soak back inside and not go down his face, they stung.

"I know Papa, Henry showed me the story, I was never mad at you. I knew you wouldn't abandon me on purpose. I love you, Papa." She looked into his eyes and saw how a tear escaped his eye. Taking her thumb she wiped it away with her thumb. She was so happy to see him, she knew he would always come back for her.

He couldn't help but smile. That was his girl, always having faith. Now she knew the real story and knew she was right, he would never leave her on purpose and now, he was never going to leave her ever again. His last deal with Regina or any villain for that matter was over. He was retired, all he wanted was his daughter.

To be continued...

 **Alright, I'm gonna have to stop it here. I'm leaving to go camping at any hour and I still have a few things I need to pack plus I have to clean the house and get showered. So please forgive me for the short chapter.**

 **Thank you and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Back Home Continued

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Thank you guys for the awesome reviews to this story so far. They really inspire me to continue this story and to know that you're enjoying this.**

 **The last chapter I uploaded somebody gave me a review saying that I'm an author that's holding them hostage and I need to grow up and my attitude sucks all because I tell you guys the more reviews I get the better the story gets. But that only means that when you guys review I get an idea of what you like and what you don't.**

 **Chapter 21: Back Home Continued...**

"I know Papa, Henry showed me the story, I was never mad at you. I knew you wouldn't abandon me on purpose. I love you, Papa." She looked into his eyes and saw how a tear escaped his eye. Taking her thumb she wiped it away with her thumb. She was so happy to see him, she knew he would always come back for her.

He couldn't help but smile. That was his girl, always having faith. Now she knew the real story and knew she was right, he would never leave her on purpose and now, he was never going to leave her ever again. His last deal with Regina or any villain for that matter was over. He was retired, all he wanted was his daughter.

Ruby watched from a distance from Granny's front door. Daughter and father have reunited once again after years of being separated, even before the curse happened. She only wished that her mother would have been different, that she wasn't scared of the humans killing her and her pack, that she never tried to eat Snow. Then she would have a mother and brothers and sisters.

"Ruby! Those tables won't waitress their selves," Granny said walking up beside her grand-daughter with a tray of lasagna and grilled cheese.

"Yes Granny," She said with a smile. Granny was all she needed in life.

* * *

They were now in the towns' cemetery, the one place where Nicholas hated to go. It was creepy to think that you were walking around hundreds of dead bodies that were rotting only six feet beneath you. "So, what are we doing here?" Nicholas questioned, looking all around him as quickly as he could.

"Regina's' vault is here, and I think that there could possibly be something inside that could let my parents come home, or at least have a way to communicate with them," Henry explained as he looked down at the illustration of The Evil Queen standing in front of her vault in the Enchanted Forest. "There!" Spotting the same symbol that was in the book he ran over to the building. It was a mausoleum.

All stopping they looked at the symbol, this was the real vault. "Come on, let's go," Ava said walking ahead of the boys. The doors wouldn't budge though, they were stuck. "They're locked, what are we going to do now?"

Henry thought about it for a moment, his father was a bail bondsman for ten years, maybe he could have told him a way to get into a place that's locked. Nothing he could recall was popping into his head.

"Well, looks like we have to head back now," Nicholas said as he started to walk off, back towards the exit of the cemetery.

"Wait! I think I have something that could help us!" Henry exclaimed as he struggled off his back pack and dug his hand into the front pocket, revealing a ring of black skeleton keys. He had never put them back when he took them to show Emma how Regina framed Mary-margaret for the murder, and he's glad he didn't.

"What are those?" Nicholas asked turning around, looking even more frightened knowing that they weren't finished here.

Henry walked up beside Ava and started trying some of the keys, " They're skeleton keys, Regina uses to open any door in the town." Placing a key inside the hole, it went in. Turning the lock the door swung open.

"And exactly why do you have them?" Nicholas questioned.

"Uh, that doesn't matter right now. Come on." He was the first to walk in, then Ava and lastly Nicholas who was hugging himself tightly.

Nicholas spotted the resting place that read Henry. It was a dead person, right in front of him. "Yup, this is real."

Ava looked around and only saw small cubby holes that were occupied by vases, she didn't see anything that would be considered 'magical.' "I thought you said this was Regina's vault? It doesn't look like a vault to me, just a resting place for...Henry Mills."

Looking around he spotted what looked like a white light coming from the bottom of the casket that Regina's father rested in. "There. Here, help me push this."

"Oh, great. Now we're disrespecting the dead." Placing his hands on the casket carefully beside his sister and Henry, they all started to push.

It started to move little by little, but once it was as far as it could go a stair case was revealed. Henry was the first to walk down with Nicholas being the last of course. Right away they could all hear the beating of hearts and decided to stay away from that wall where red lights were glowing.

"So, exactly what are we looking for?" Ava asked looking around at the almost cleared out space.

"Just something that would be useful at opening a portal, like a bean or some potion...they left in a hat so maybe there's another one of those," Henry exclaimed looking around at all cleared out spaces. There wasn't much left, but hopefully, something that would help them.

Looking around Ava moved her finger a long one of the tables, collecting dust on her finger. "Well, I don't see anything like that, but I would say nobody's been down here in a while." She rubbed the dust off of her finger just in time for her to spot a dust covered box laying in the corner. "What's that?"

Henry, being the most ambitious one, walked over and slowly unlatched the box. When he opened it, the last thing he expected was a long green scaley snake that one body, but two heads spring out from the bottom and snap at him. He knew of these snakes, these were the snakes that Regina had used to kill her husband, his grandfather, Snows' father.

"Henry, look out!" Ava shouted as she watched the two headed snake get ready to attach.

Letting out a gasp he fell to the floor as he tried to get away from the cage. When he looked back he could see red in their eyes and their tongues slithering out. They were about to bite down on his skin, he was too scared to move. He covered his face, thinking that maybe his magic would kick in and it would save him, but nothing was happening. He was about to scream when

He was about to scream when suddenly a foot came down on the box and latched it back up again. Looking up he saw his grandparents looking down at him. His grand father's hands on his hips and his grand mother giving him a stern look. "How did you know I was here?"

"We went to pick you up from Ava and Nichola's but when we got there, Micheal said that you guys left this morning," Snow explained feeling a little upset that she had almost lost her grand son the same way she had lost her father.

"And then some people said they spotted you heading towards the cemetery so we knew that the only place you'd come here for, was to find something in Regina's vault that would perhaps tell us how to get your parents back," David then also explained how they were able to find the children at the cemetery, just in time too. "What were you thinking?

Henry brushed off his pants and hands that were slightly skinned, "I just wanted to help, I want them back, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there _with_ them, riding horses, learning how to sword fight."

"I know, I know. It's going to be okay, and we are going to do this, together," David said calmly.

Snow, being the sweet and innocent women knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. "We all miss them, and I know it's hard not knowing where they are or when you'll see them again, but I know they will find a way back if it means fighting for the rest of their lives, because there's only one thing in all the realms that they care about...their family."

He could feel his lip start to quiver as he fell against Snow, his arms around her neck. "I just want to know if they're alive."

David felt horrible that there was no way he could help Henry with getting his parents home. They've tried everything and so far there was no luck, no even a single speck of it. He had faith and hope that everything would be alright and they would find each other again, but when you're stuck in a time where there's barely any magic and portals are extremely rare in this land, sometimes it's hard.

* * *

After having some time to rest, and get just a few small berries in their bellies, they were off once again. Walking through the forest in the dark with the only light coming from the torch in Mulan's hand.

Emma was tightly holding onto Killian's hand as they walked right behind Mulan and Aurora behind them. Walking with him in the forest brought back memories of when they first started their relationship and were starting a family. All the times they had small strolls along the trails when she was pregnant, the time they went on a horse ride to a field full of flowers, and the time he took her to the lily pond and proposed to her. Now they were going back to where it all began.

"We're getting close!" Killian shouted loud enough for the group to hear before he looked down at Emma whose skin was sparkling in the moons pale light and her curls softly dancing in the small breeze. So far she seemed alright like nothing was bugging her, but he was trying to keep a close eye on her just in case.

She couldn't help but smile when she caught him from the corner of her eye. She had caught him quite a few times actually through their walk, and she knew what he was thinking. "I'm fine" She whispered over at him.

"You sure love? You seemed like you were in quite some pain earlier, perhaps we need to stop again?" He questioned. He only wanted to make sure everything was alright with her, he didn't want her to push herself and make her be in more pain than she already was.

She had a soft chuckle escape her lips. Who would ever believe her if she told them she was married to a pirate who cared more about her than himself, cared more about her than gold or any rare jewel of the realms. "The only thing that would make me feel better right now is having a hot bath, in _our_ home."

He smiled as a soft blush came his cheeks. It wasn't his or hers anymore it was _ours_. Except the one thing they never talked about was where they were going to live if they were going to live in the apartment or ocean front house. He assumed the house since it was more room, but there was also the fact that they had to privacy for their activities because it was mostly just one room with a bathroom. They needed to have a talk about building on.

Aurora grunted as she got her cloak caught on another bush once again. She was cold, frustrated and wet from the dew that was on the leaves and trees. Everything was a lot simpler when she lived with the fairies and wore rags. Whatever happened to the fairies anyway?

"Aurora keep up!" Mulan stated firmly as she never stopped to look back, but only continued on forward with the torch in hand. She wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods! It's cold out here!" Aurora exclaimed as she rubbed her arms together, trying to create some sort of warmth.

"Here." Emma released her hand from Killians and slipped off her jacket, handing it over to Aurora. She may have just attempted to kill her only a matter of hours ago, but she was still her friend and she understood that she was upset about Philip's death. If it were Killian, she would have done the same.

"But I just tried to kill you." She looked at the red leather thing that she was holding in her hand. It was like nothing she's ever seen before, it looked strange, how did she even wear this thing?

"Believe me, you're not the only one messing up lately," Emma muttered before walked back over to Killian and taking his hand in hers as they looked over the horizon. There it was.

"That it?" Mulan asked trying to get a good glimpse of exactly she was looking at.

"Yeah, that's our home." It wasn't much of a home now. It was falling apart and just looked like a pile of rubble now, there was no full structure to it, just some bricks in a pile.

Emma looked at what once used to be so beautiful turn into something that was destroyed by darkness. Flowers used to grow up the walls in summer and trees were grown everywhere. The castle stood up as a grand home, now what she hoped would be her home once again was something that would take a lot of time to rebuild. "Or, what's left of it anyway."

Killian pulled her close in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her. He could sense the unease she had. "Don't worry love, the wardrobe will still be there." He kissed her on the cheek before looked out at their home.

Giving him a weak smile she knew it would still be there, the only thing that mattered to her was what kind of shape would it be in and if it were in good shape, would it still work considering it only had enough magic to carry two people away from the curse. "That's not what I'm worried of," She mumbled high enough only he could hear.

* * *

After he had supper with his grandma and grandpa he decided to go to the one place where he felt close to his mom. Her yellow bug. It was easy to distinguish in such a small town, considering she's the only one that drives such a thing here.

God, he missed his parents so bad, it just wasn't the same here without them. He missed his mothers' hugs and her smiles and the way his father was protective of them. If only he could learn to use his magic, he could maybe be able to create a portal if it were strong enough.

 _"Don't do it, Henry, your magic isn't what you think."_

"What?" He looked around to where he heard the voice. Nobody was there, did he just imagine it? Or was he just speaking to himself and he didn't notice.

His thoughts ended up drifting up into the clouds and just washing away from him to the point where it was like they never existed because he heard the sweet sound of a young girls laughter of joy. Looking up he recognized the man dressed in midnight black holding a blonde haired girls hand. It was Grace and Jefferson, they were finally reunited, which made him smile.

That smile soon disappeared back into a sad line across his face. Grace now had her family, but he didn't.

"Hey, Henry." It was Snow. Holding her bundle of joy in a soft baby blue blanket, that swept across his face making the infant fall and stay deep in his sleep. "Your grandfather and I were talking about what you said, about you being there, in the Enchanted Forest learning how to ride horses and sword fight," She began with a smile as David stood behind her. "Well, we know we can't go to the Enchanted Forest, but we can do those other things, starting with sword fighting."

Just then David flicked his wrist that he was hiding behind his back, revealing two strong wooden swords. Obviously, it wasn't like the real thing but he thought it would be best if he didn't let his eleven-year-old grandson use a real sharp sword that could end your life at any moment.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Henry, being the excited eleven years old he was jumped out of the bug as quickly as possible.

"Absolutely, I know it's not the real thing, but we'll definitely work our way up to it," David said passing him the other sword. The only thing that may go wrong with using these was getting a splinter, which he liked a lot more than getting slashed and bleeding to death.

He just couldn't help but smile. He only wished his father could be here to see him, his only son work a sword, something he was skilled at with being Captain Hook of course.

Both boys positioned their selves, Henry obviously copping David since he didn't quite understand the foot work yet.

"On guard!" David declared as he swung his sword gently and playfully at Henry. Immediately he struck back, blocking his attack and start making his way up into the side walk benches. Each slash was getting stronger and faster, it was remarkable on how fast he was learning, but his father was a pirate after all, it was in his blood.

David was pretty surprised at how quickly he was learning, they would move to the real sword in no time.

* * *

The time they approached the large castle doors the moon was already at the highest peak in the sky, which meant in just a couple of hours dawn would be upon them and the sun would kiss their icy cold skin and brighten the color of their complexion.

"We'll keep watch while you go check for the wardrobe," Mulan stated as she stood next to the closed doors with her hand on the hilt of her sword, keeping a strong eye out for anybody who may have been lurking in the shadows of the night. Something was off to her, she could feel an evil lurking.

"I'll stay with you," Aurora said as she too stood next to Mulan. She was a bit frightened and a bit scared and the only person she felt most comfortable around at the moment was Mulan. She had tried to kill her long lost best friend and then her husband tried to kill her, Mulan was the safest choice at the moment.

Killian did a slight nod, telling them that he understood both their decisions, which he didn't mind, it would just give him and Emma more privacy to go see the one place that would break both their hearts the most. Their son's nursery, or suppose to be the nursery. Holding out his elbow for Emma to take they both walked into the place they once called home.

You could hear everything in the stone walls of the palace. Every step they took would echo in the corridors, every trembling breath they took would ring back in their ears, and the pounding of their hearts could be heard from every villain out there, craving to stretch their hands into their chests and collect the heart they shared.

"Everything...is exactly how I remember it," Emma said looking around at all the family portraits and all the cabinets that had rotted through out the years, "Just a bit more torn down."

Killian smirked and looked down at her, "Well, having a cursed strike through every corner, smashing every window and then not being here for ten years, may be the cause of that," He said in a joking voice.

She smiled, she loved how cheeky her husband, her pirate was. But that smile faded away quickly when she stopped next to a closed wooden door that was on her left, she remembered exactly what was behind that door. Behind that door was where she and Killian spent many hours together, wrapped in each other's arms, mesmerizing the feeling of each other's skin under one another, the place where they made Henry.

"What is it, love?" He asked as he saw how she paused like she was frozen like something washed over her. Her face was blank as she stared down the darkened corridor that was no longer lit by the candles that they used for lightening.

"That room." She turned and pointed to the door. She wanted to go inside, but she had a feeling what she would see would cause tears to stream down her face. Before two days ago she thought she was an orphan that nobody loved and would never have a family but now she was a mother that was fighting as hard as she could, no matter how much pain she left, and no matter how many obstacles she had to get through, she had to get home to her son.

He smiled, he remembered all the moments they shared in there as well. The thoughts brought a tightening sensation to his groan as he slowly reached around Emma and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her snug against him to where there was no space between. "We shared a lot of lust and sensual Moments in there, how about we make another?" He asked nuzzling his lips close to her ear and started to place soft kisses down the delicate skin on her neck.

Even though she knew this wasn't the time, she still couldn't help but laugh at how impatient he was. "You'll have to wait," Said Emma as he carefully loosened the grip around her stomach, the tighter he would squeeze the more she just wanted to scream at how the pain would just suddenly strike her. One minute there would be no main and the next it would feel like her stomach was just being ripped open.

"Of course, it's not like all I've been doing for the last eleven years is wait," Killian said as a small grunt escaped from his throat. He was frustrated, he missed her touch, he missed the feeling of her skin, and he hated to say it but he desperately needed her.

"Hey, be patient." She placed a small kiss on his lips to make up for the long wait. It wasn't that she didn't want to have fun with him after all these years and after being cursed, it was just the pain that was killing her inside, she felt like if she did she would destroy herself.

Killian only smiled at her in response, he wasn't going to force her if she didn't want to, he wasn't like that and never was like that. He was a man of honor. But watching her closely he saw how her hand trembled to open that door, she was hesitant over something, probably scared of what she would see but when the door finally did creak open he watched as her eyes widened and she was forced to step back by an invisible shield of terror.

Peering over her shoulder he could see why she was so frightened, it almost looked as if the room had been untouched for all these years, everything still stood in its original spot, pictures still clung to the walls, jewels still hung from her vanity. But the one thing he knew was frightening her the most, was the bed.

Blood, she could see a pool of blood stained in the bed sheets. It was where she sat when she saw herself giving birth right before the curse broke, this was the spot where their family was created, complete and ripped apart. She squeezed her eyes and looked away as she clenched her stomach, the feeling of a baby once there was now gone and left with the feeling of emptiness. That was her pain, emptiness, she was no longer carrying her son, and now she had to deal with the price.

It was a very painful price to pay but it was all worth it in the end for her. She had caught something glistening off the corner of her eye, it was laying on the wooden end table that had a wooden bowl and old rage next to it, the rage used to dampen her forehead during labor. When she got close to see what the object was she was taken back and her breath hitched as her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe it, it lasted all these years. She held it close to her chest, not wanting to ever let go.

"Love, you alright?" Killian asked with an arched brow as he stood in the doorway. He could see she was memorized over something but he couldn't quite see what it was. What would be so important in here, other than the scene of a woman giving birth?

She shook her head from her thoughts and took a deep breath as she hid the object into her pocket and whipped away her tears as she spun around. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, come on, let's go see that wardrobe." She brushed past him but stopped a couple of steps down the corridor, looking back at him. His face was covered with worry, worry for her, she felt back she was making him worry, she didn't mean to. Placing out her hand she let him grasp onto it as they could walk down together.

* * *

"This is it darling, ready?" They stood hand in hand at the closed door that leads straight into their sons' nursery. Both were just anxious to get back home and be the family that they were always destined to be.

Killian was the one that opened up the door, and Emma steps inside looking down, not ready to look at everything that was lost with the curse. Everything she left behind was here, about to haunt her. She knew what to expect but she didn't think it would affect her the way it did when she finally got the courage to look up. Her face frowned as she looked around.

Everything was covered in dust and debris. Small glass shards laid out on the floor, the crib was tipped to its side and all the toys and stuffed animals lay on the floor, untouched since they were placed there.

"You sure you alright Swan?" Killian could sense the unease as she looked around.

She looked over at him, her eyes were glassy, which meant she did have some unshed tears that were stinging her eyes, but she took a breath and calmed herself down before she even thought about what to say. "It's just strange to be back here is all," She lied, that wasn't why she was so uneasy, but she wasn't ready to say why she felt this way yet.

He sensed the lie, he was going to make sure to ask her about it when they got back to the camp and they were alone once again. Now wasn't the time. "Well love, don't get too used to it because this is our ticket home." He walked over to the wardrobe that now was missing one of its doors and placed his hand on the bark. It still felt like new, it still looked new even, it was the only thing in the room that wasn't covered in dust and debris, it was enchanted after all.

"Right, so how did you get it to work the first time, some kind of on switch?" She searched around the wardrobe, looking for a way to turn this tree on. But she knew it was going to take a lot more than just a simple button to make this thing work, It was built to outrun a curse.

Killian chuckled, "I think it's absolutely adorable that you think there's always a simple way to everything," Killian said making his wife blush, "But no, we need to somehow restore the magic that was once inside. We need to bring it back to camp, maybe somebody will have a way to recharge it."

Even she knew that idea wasn't going to work, they couldn't just strap it onto their backs and lift it up, this thing probably weighed more than a ton and even if they could push it, it would take them twice as long to get back to camp since they would have to walk through the forest which consisted of trees, bumps, and rocks and not to forget that she was in incredible pain, she wouldn't be able to push anything. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

"With help from an old friend."

As they turned around they were shocked to see Lancelot there in the doorway. How did he know where they were or where they were going, neither one of them discussed their plans with him, they didn't even tell Mulan and Aurora until they were ways from camp.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Emma asked in a high pitched voice. She was surprised that he would be here.

"Well after you left, ogres were spotted going in this direction, so I came to make sure you guys were alright," Lancelot spoke with his hand on his sword as he walked more into the room.

"Oh, where are Mulan and Aurora?" They were their look out, they would have come up with Lancelot.

"I sent them for food, tonight we'll make camp and tomorrow morning we'll make our way back to the Safe Haven." He stopped next to the couple and stared up at the wardrobe that he had heard so many of the kingdoms folks speak of, he just never thought it was true. "So, this is it? The wardrobe?"

Emma nodded, she had no reason not to trust Lancelot but for a strange reason, she had felt like something wasn't right here, like something was hidden in plain sight. "Same one that helped Henry and Killian escape the curse."

Killian watched carefully, There was something off about this so called Lancelot. Something strange was going on and he didn't like the feeling it was giving him deep in his gut. There was something Lancelot wasn't telling, and he _was_ going to find out.

"Remarkable," Sighed Lancelot, not being able to take his eyes off the beauty.

"Aye, Geppetto carved it out of an Enchanted tree, but...there's no magic left," Explained Killian, watching this so called 'Knight' like he was a wanted prisoner in the brig of the ship that was worth more than any pirate could ever wish for.

Placing a hand on the wardrobe he traced his hand along the rough skin of the bark, mesmerizing every little detail. It looked beautiful. "A portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it." He started to look around the majestic creation, seeing exactly what it would take to recharge this.

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe, mate?" Killian asked as his facial expressions started to tighten, his teeth started to grind and his hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword as his hook was getting ready to pull Emma back from an attack. Emma must've noticed his unease because before he knew it she was looking up at him with worry, she knew something wasn't right as well.

Looking over at the two, there was a feeling that they figured it out, 'his' secret. "I just want to make sure you get back home to your family, and son, Henry," He finished with a smile at the two.

 _"And son, Henry."_ Those words immediately rung in his ears and then he knew what was going on, this wasn't Lancelot, this was... He grabbed Emma by her shirt and pulled her behind him with his hook as he drew his sword and waved it straight into this impersonators face. His grip on his sword was so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white, you could hear the cracking of his cheek bones tightening. "Emma stay behind me! This isn't Lancelot, he isn't who he says he is."

Emma didn't understand, she knew something was off about Lancelot but she didn't think he was pretending to be somebody else, she knew him. He was her mothers' savior, her savior even. "W-What do you mean? Who the hell is he?"

His attention wasn't taken away from this 'man', his sword still held tight in his fist, his eyes burning into his components eyes, there was no escape from this, he was ready to kill if he had to, and he wouldn't have a problem with it. "There's only one person who heard Henry's name, and it _wasn't_ Lancelot."

That's when it clicked in her brain. At the camp, there was only one person that overheard her speak Henry's name. But that person was imprisoned, she had no magic, was it possible that she was behind this. "Cora..." Suddenly there was a plume of purple smoke that surrounded Lancelot and once that smoke vanished into thin air, there she was...The Queen Of Hearts.

"Clever girl," Cora smirked coldly as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the blade of Hook's sword.

"Where's Lancelot?!" Emma demanded an answer, Lancelot was too good of a man to be taken advantage of like this.

A smug grin then appeared on Coras' face, a murderess one of you will. "Oh, he's dead, I killed him ages ago." She never cared if she killed an innocent man in cold blood, it wouldn't be the first time she's done it.

"And you've been posing as him ever since, haven't you?" He could feel his blood starting to boil. This...monster thought she could just come and destroy his and Emma's happy ending? Well, she wouldn't, he loved her and Henry more than his ship, with them he had everything.

"Well they've never listened to me, besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Cora chuckled darkly through her own words.

Killian wasn't going to let this woman get into his head once again, not after everything she put him through last time with giants and dead people and ripping out hearts. No, this time was different, this time, he was the hero, not the villain. He swung his blade forward, he was going to stab her, kill her even, but before he knew it he was being picked up by magic and pinned on the wall where he couldn't breathe.

"Killian!" She grabbed her sword out of her sheath and ran towards the witch but she was too flung across the room, all she could hear was her husband fighting for his breath, him struggling.

A snake like laughter escaped through Cora's red velvet lips as she watched the pirate struggle trying to get away from her magical restraints. "Thank you Hook, I've been trying to find a way over for so long," Slithered Cora.

The impact of her body hitting the cold stone ground made double the pain shoot up into her body. It felt like everything was just about rip out of her. Her vision went blurry from her head hitting the ground, she could feel the blood run down her arm from getting cut on something, but that wasn't going to stop her, no matter how much pain she went through, her loved one's life was more important.

Picking herself up as quickly as she could she ran over towards Cora, but before she even reach the snake like women, Cora flicked her wrist, making the long red carpet that lay on the floor wrap around her body, making her fall right onto her stomach and making a high pitch scream escape her lips. She was damaging herself more than she already was, she would never heal, she would most likely die.

"I just never thought the person who would help me find it, would be you, Captain." A wide smile spread through her lips where you could see every pearly white.

Killian looked down and saw how Emma was holding two pieces of rocks, flat and smooth surfaced rocks, perfect for lighting fires. Then he knew what she was up to, she was saving them both, saving Storybrooke from having to face Cora's wrath. He had to distract her somehow. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He was able to make out from the feeling of barely getting air into his lungs, the feeling of choking.

"I want to see my daughter again, and I would love to meet my grandson, Henry." She saw the fire that sparked in the Captain's eyes as he flung himself around trying to get loose, trying to escape the restraints. You could see just how furious he was when he looked you dead in the eye with grinding teeth and his face as tight as could be.

"No, you won't!" Emma exclaimed as she struck the two rocks together, creating a small spark that quickly turned into a large flame around the wardrobe. Their way of getting home was now on fire, but if she learned anything from her parents it was to never give up hope, there is _always_ another way.

Seeing the flames Cora gasped and acted fast. She shaped her hand like she was holding a ball and forced all the flames out the wardrobe and into her hand, flinging it right at that stubborn princess. Except instead of hitting the princess that warrior, Mulan jumped in front of her making the fire ball bounce off her sword. Of course, how could she not remember, her sword deflected her magic!

"We're not done here!" She grunted towards the Captain before she disappeared with a flick of her wrist, making all her magic leave the room and having Killian fall to the ground, being released.

It took her no longer than a second to reach her husband, of course, she never bothered to actually walk over to him, just crawl over, but it was still just as fast. "Are you okay?" She asked cupping his face with worry written all over her face, she was so scared she was going to lose him and this time for good. She was breathing heavily and her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Picking himself up onto his knees, he looked into her emerald green eyes and saw only worry and panic inside them. She was scared for his life and he felt bad she felt that way. So, before he answered her he smashed his lips against hers and brought his hand behind her head to make her stay in place. Their lips moved in sync, expressing their love and feeling each others tongue fight for entrance.

Before they got carried away and done something that wasn't appropriate for this time, she ended up pulling away and looking at him with a cocked head and arched eyebrows. Where did that come from?

"You don't have to worry about me, love, I'm a survivor." He placed another strong kiss on her lips once again, he didn't care who was around, he was going to express his love.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried his hand down her form until he was just above her limits. He could feel the way she tensed and started to warm up in his arms, and him being the horny pirate he was couldn't help but get the same issue he had on their first date. His pants were getting tight around his waist, a little too tight actually.

Aurora looked away from the couple expressing their love, she just couldn't watch it when Philip had just died. So she turned her back and started to walk out the door, trying not to shed any tears, but she failed and felt the warm drop flow down her cheek and drop on stone.

He was kissing her so passionately but yet so rough she didn't want to pull away, but she remembered Mulan and Aurora were here, they didn't want to see this, besides they had to figure out another way to make a portal. So she ended up pulling away, immediately missing his soft lips on hers.

"We should...go set up camp," She said softly, looking right into her husbands' eyes, the Ocean blue that she would dream about when cursed, she didn't know what it meant until now.

"Aye love." He picked himself up and gave her a hand. While he helped her up he noticed how swollen her stomach looked, it hadn't noticed before, was it always like that or was this something new? Was she...pregnant again. No, it couldn't be possible...could it?

Were they just going to ignore what had happened in here? She thought something was off about Lancelot when she had first seen him walking up to them outside but when she woke up and remembered Lancelot having magic to knock them out, she knew something was wrong and immediately rushed inside and followed the voices. "What happened to Lancelot?"

"It was never Lancelot. Cora killed him and was impersonating him ever since" Emma explained to Mulan who looked confused.

How could she not have seen it? She was always around Lancelot. "How could I have been so stupid, I should have known something wasn't right!"

"Trust me, you weren't the only one that was tricked. The whole shapeshifting thing threw me off as well." Emma said placed a hand on her softened stomach. "Now come on, I'm tired and hungry!"

"As you wish, Milady." Killian picking her up bridal style surprisingly, getting a soft chuckle out of his princess. He carried her until they were the whole way out of the castle. He carried her in bridal style when they first got married, so he was going to carry her out for the last time in bridal style.

She couldn't help herself, she had to look back one last time, but when she did, all she saw was how the nursery used to look with bright colors and a crib still standing. She could hear the sounds of a baby crying and laughing with laughter. That was what she wanted, and she never got the chance to even hold her son, not even once. She had to turn around as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She missed _everything_.

"I love you," I whispered roughly into her ear before setting her down and placing one last soft kiss on her creamy lips.

* * *

Mulan walking around the camp, making sure nothing was lurking around or that there was nothing that seemed like a threat to them. She watched Aurora with a smile as she sat in her sleeping area looking up at the stars. Aurora was beautiful when Philip and she were searching for his princess and he described her beauty she had no idea she would ten times as better as he said.

It was weird, every time she was around Aurora she felt a tingling feeling in her stomach, she would get nervous and her palms would get sweaty and when she spoke it was like angels were singing. She didn't know what was happened to her, she never felt like this before...well once, but that was just a simple fling.

While Killian was setting up there sleeping space, Emma sat by the fire, staring up at the rattle she had found earlier in hers and Killian's room. It was just lying there, never touched, not dusty, it looked brand new. It was supposed to be Henry's, she was going to give it to him the moment she held him in her arms for the first time, but it never happened.

She brought it up to her ear and gently shook it, closing her eyes as she listened to the rattle and imagined a baby boy smile. She felt the tears roll down her face so she quickly whipped them away before anybody would notice.

"What's that?" Killian asked as he sat down next to her on the dirt. He saw her holding something up to her ear, and he heard it rattle.

He startled her, her heart rate went sky high before she realized who it was. "God, you scared me." She calmed herself down by taking slow deep breaths. When she felt her heart slow down she then looked at her husband and showed him the golden rattle.

He remembered that rattle, they had waited months for it to be delivered, they had gotten it specially made for their baby, this was before they even knew they were having a boy, and he never even got to use it once. "That's Henrys."

"Yeah, I found it when we looked into our room, it was just lying there, untouched, I can't believe it lasted all these years," Emma said astonished look at the rattle glow in the light of the fire. I was well shinned with little to no scratches, she couldn't believe she found it.

He watched her adore the object in her hands, but there was one thing he wanted to know ever since the curse broke and she saw Henry for the first time. "How do you feel about this? Henry, that is."

She swallowed hard as she felt the ball in her throat grow bigger. She knew that question would come up eventually, she just thought she would have more time to think about it. "...Well...I missed his entire life, I touched him for the first time when the curse broke. I never got to hold him before the curse hit, I never got to see his first walk, or hear his first words...I missed...everything." A tear found its way down her cheek and landed on the rattle, having a small glow that nobody noticed as the tear sank inside.

Feeling sorry for her he placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her into his chest so she could listen to his heart beat. "But it wasn't your fault love. Henry forgives you, we're all together now and that's all that matters."

She leaned into him as her tears soaked into his blackened top and she felt the warmth coming off of his body. "But there could've been another way, there's always another way, we could've been together, we could've broken the curse together, we could have been a family like we always wanted to be."

Leaning back and cupping her face with his hand he looked at her glassy red eyes, "There was nothing we could do, blue told us it was the only way and it could only take two people." He remembered what August told him about his father lying so his boy could escape, he couldn't tell Emma, it would devastate her even more. "And love, we could always try for another baby," He said with a flirtatious eye brow raise and smirk.

"Yeah, not anytime soon, I'm still healing from giving birth to Henry and I don't you think Henry would think we were trying to replace him because I never got to be with him?" Emma asked placing her hand over her stomach.

"Healing? It's been eleven years," He was confused now, how could a woman still be healing from giving birth, but then he thought about it and that would explain why she was having such bad pains in her stomach and why he kept sensing her lying when she said she was only hungry.

"Yes, but I was also cursed for eleven years and when I woke up, everything went back to how it was supposed to be," Emma explained as she looked down at the small swollen area where she had last remembered Henry being.

He didn't know what to say, he only wished that his wife wouldn't have to go through this pain anymore, that she would heal and they could get back to their son and maybe have another go at being a family. "Come on, let's go to bed, long day tomorrow." He carried her over to their bed and laid her down softly as he jumped next to her and snuggled her close as her head lay on his shoulder. "Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Killian, I love you so much and I want to try to have a family again..." She reached up and kissed his cheek before falling back down and resting

* * *

 **There's the second part of the last chapter. I hope you liked it, I think this chapter came out very well. I hope you guys can continue to read this story because we're far from being over.**

 **Don't forget to review follow and favorite to stay updated with every new chapter that's uploading.**

 **Next time: _Chapter 22 A new portal_**


	23. Chapter 23 A New Portal

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Thank you to all of those who are still reading along with me! I know this chapter will be up late since I've been so busy with work and then going back to school, hopefully, things will start to settle down here soon. Also, this will chapter will have some Rumbelle, and Red Beauty.**

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A New Portal**

To Belle, she really believed that she could change the beast into a gentleman, show him the man he really was, and for a second she actually believed it had come true as she fixed the tie of his collar of his shirt in the front room of the shop and he procured a diamond necklace by the flick of a finger. But that all changed when Grumpy the dwarf came in the front door and demanded that Rumple give him back his pick-axe.

Once Grumpy had threatened to say that she was just another one of Rumple's many pieces of treasures that he collected over the years (Mostly stolen), Rumple couldn't think of anything better than to push that big man into the door behind him and wrap his cold hands around the poor dwarf's neck and start to strangle him until you could see the life disappearing from his eyes.

"Rumple, stop it! This isn't you anymore!" Belle tried to warm him with pity in her throat. Somehow sadness had found its way out as a crack came out into her voice and her eyebrows narrowed causing small wrinkles to form at the space between her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, it is dearie! Always was, always will be!" Rumple said with a high-pitched voice and a small giggle escaped through as he looked back at Belle.

And at that moment when her beloved turned around to face her with green scaly skin and snake like eyes, that was when she was woken up. She had awoken from a good dream that had become a nightmare, a nightmare she really hoped wouldn't become true. She had thought that Rumple was being honest to her when he said he was going to try to be a better man, but when she turned to her side and saw that Rumple wasn't in bed where he should have been, she had that feeling deep in her gut that something wasn't right.

Having that feeling deep down in her gut made her get out of bed, feeling the cold hardwood under her feet as she crept out the bedroom, down the stairs and when seeing that the entire house was quiet since all the lights were shut off she made her way outside. It wasn't long for her to notice the only light in the entire house coming from the basement window. So quietly she made her way on all fours and crept down to see the last thing she had wanted to.

There in the basement sitting at an old wooden spinning wheel was Rumple. Doing what he did best, spinning straw into gold. Belle hadn't thought anything of it since she knew spinning was how he cleared his mind, but that was until she saw him cutting the gold and placing it into a vial that immediately started to emit it's on luminescence light.

* * *

Emma was walking next to Killian along the path that leads straight to the Safe Haven, holding his hand. She was some what well rested from their small stop at camp and the pains in her stomach were gone, she went to sleep with the pains at its fullest and then when she awoke it was like she was a whole new person, like she was touched by magic. Which she wouldn't be surprised since when she awoke during the middle of the night she saw a bright white light, too bright for her to see where it was coming from, but the light warmed her, it made her feel new again.

"You alright there love?" Killian asked as he saw how deep in thought she had been. Once he had called her she instantly shot her head up at him with a straight face, getting out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm better than alright actually, I feel like a whole new me." Emma squeezed his hand tighter than she had ever since the curse broke, now that she got her strength back she could now hold herself up and walk on her own and squeeze her husband's hand. She gave him a tight smile before looking into his Ocean blue eyes and placing her head on his shoulder with her arm looped around his.

"You know, I've been thinking and I don't know if I can do this, lie to everybody," Aurora said as she came up from behind Emma and Killian.

Emma looked up at Killian with a smile one last time before she nodded her head, telling him to go ahead of her. She waited for him to get a couple of feet ahead of them before she spoke. "Don't think of it as lying. Lancelot died an honorable man, a hero, and that's exactly what we'll be telling the villagers."

"But..." Aurora was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of Mulan shushing them up ahead. They were ducking behind that shrubs and looking a head of them just where the entrance of the Safe Haven should have been. "What is it?" She questioned a bit confused at what was going on.

Mulan point ahead of them at the watch tower of the hideout, "There, we always have watch outs."

As the others turned their heads to look they all noticed that there was no body out watching, and the closer they looked they noticed what seemed to be smoke rising up into the air making them become even more suspicious, leading them to stealthily walk up. But nothing was going to prepare them for what they were about to see.

Aurora let out a loud cry as she covered her mouth, preventing herself from throwing up not only because of the sight but because of the stench. All around them were dead people, their friends actually, everybody was gone.

Emma had to hide her face in Killian's jacket from the sight of not just because of the bodies, she had her share of seeing horrendous crime sense while cursed. It was because she saw the children who lost their lives, the parents who probably tried so hard to protect their families. It just reminded her that if they weren't careful then this would be them, not able to return home to their son and he wouldn't even know what had happened.

"This can't be, this was our Safe Haven, we were hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked as she looked around at all of her fellow soldiers who had lost their lives because they were fighting for the lives of others.

Killian looked around as he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and held her close to him, having a need to protect her if anything were to go wrong right now. He had noticed that every corpse had something in come, they all had holes where their hearts should lay, he had only seen something like this once before. "This wasn't no ogre lass. I know who did this...Cora, their hearts they were ripped out, this is her magic, twisted and evil."

All Mulan, Aurora, and Emma looked between one another. This wasn't the first time that Emma and Aurora had witnessed something like this, but last time Killian was on Cora's side, last time Emma and Killian weren't married with a son, they were fighting each other with blades on one another's throat.

Killian could feel the tenseness that Emma's body had against his, he could feel her shaking and feeling her heart pounding on his skin. "It's alright love, this time nobody's trying to kill you, this time I'm protecting you."

Emma looked at him with a tone that meant only 'Not the time to be making jokes.' That immediately made that sexy goofy smile and arched brow whip off his face and he licked his lips. "What are we suppose to do now? We have no idea what Cora is planning, there's no way we can be one step a head of her this time. We have to find a way to stop her!"

"It's too late, she killed them, she killed them all," Spoke Mulan as she wasn't able to take her eyes off of her dead friends.

"We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" Shouted Emma from Killian's arms where she held onto him tightly. This was strange for her to be caught in the middle of something dangerous _with_ Killian. After they got together, and finally got married and had Henry everything was taken care of by her parents, Killian was Captain of the Navy along with his crew and she would usually join him for voyages but never were their lives at risk.

"Guys we need to figure out a way to get you back home before Cora finds out and tries to stop you once again!" Aurora shouted from her spot next to Emma and Killian. For a princess that didn't get out much, she knew what was best for the moment, she was a natural born leader after all.

Mulan looked over at Aurora, surprised at how she had spoken up. She was right, they did have to find another way for Emma and Hook to get back to their family, but there was just one thing wrong with that. "There is no other way Aurora, all portals were destroyed when the curse hit, and even with the curse gone, there's still no way. I' m sorry, but we can't help you anymore. Come back to our kingdom with us."

Emma was shocked at how Mulan was speaking to her, about giving up. She was a female warrior that fought in a war so her father wouldn't have to, she pretended to be a man and never gave up, no matter how drastic that consequences were. "Really? That's not the Mulan I knew long ago."

"Much has changed since you left!" Mulan snapped turning her head to the side as she watched Emma.

Killian didn't listen to the two maidens argue about what to do, instead, he was lost in his own little world, thinking about what could be done, and then it hit him. "Actually, I think there may still be a way back...but it's risky." He held his bride closer to his body, knowing that this adventure could mean life or death, especially if they were involved with Cora trying to get at them at every corner.

* * *

Once Rumple had finished working with magic in the basement he was surprised to see Belle sitting alone, quite in the living room, still wearing her sleeping attire and just looking a head of her into space. He expected her to still be asleep by the time he got back inside. "Belle..." The words came out mostly as a whisper.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Belle asked as she picked herself up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen island where she placed her palms and felt the coldness of the hard granite stone.

They look on her face said it all, she was upset with him and he was about to be in trouble. "Me...Well, I was about to make you breakfast." He started to gracefully walk over to the cooking area where everything laid, waiting to be touched. As he opened his hand on the refrigerator door, that was when she started to speak.

"No. In the basement," She began, "I saw you this morning, in the basement practicing magic." He was trying to pretend that he didn't do anything, pretending like he actually did change but deep down he knew he didn't and he probably never would.

Rumple, being the 'gentleman' that he was, ignored her statement completely and just continued on going with his idea about breakfast as he took out the orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the island in front of her. "How about some breakfast?" It was more of a whisper, something so low that it had its own whistle.

"No!" Exclaimed a slightly pissed off Belle, "We need to talk about this."

She was right, they did, and they probably should, but did he want to? No. "It was just a couple spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?" Belle questioned. She wanted to know the exact reason why he was doing all this since the curse broke. First, he brought magic here and on the exact same day he made a wraith go after Regina, and now he was hiding magic in the basement and was trying to get out of talking about it. So exactly why was he doing all of this?

"I told you, magic _is_ power," Rumple told her as he looked into those blue orbs of hers.

That wasn't a valid answer for her, she wanted a real reason why, not some stupid little answer. "But why do you _need_ it, that's what I don't understand, Rumple, please tell me!" But he never did, all he did was stand there like an idiot and gawk at her, like he did nothing wrong, because to him he never did. He squeezed her eyes and sighed as she reached her limit, she gave him his chance to answer, "You don't need power, what you need is courage to let me in."

He stood there as he watched her walk off back upstairs, probably to lock herself away in the bedroom until she was ready to come out and try to reason with him once again. He knew that she was right, that he had to let her in, that he needed to change and that he didn't need power. But to him, power was everything, power was how he was going to get his son back.

* * *

Emma was walking back and forth as Killian sat down on a log watch her trudge. After he told her his idea, she immediately dragged him away from the others and took him to a private place, away from the village. "The compass, are you serious?"

"Yes, it's our only hope at the moment, darling. It _will_ work" Killian said watching as she stopped in front of him for just a single second before turning herself back to pacing back and forth with her biting down on her thumb and her eyes looking down at the ground. She looked absolutely adorable to him when she was like this, his swan, his princess, _his_ wife.

"But the compass is destroyed." She remembered, she knew that she wasn't just thinking it or saw things at the moment, Killian almost died over it. "Remember? You were the one that smashed it to save us all instead of giving it to Cora."

"Aye, but since it was magical it may have recreated itself into something new...and the only person who would know of such a thing would be the person we got it from the first time," Killian spoke gently, he knew it was a long shot, that maybe that compass was just gone and there was nothing else like it that would open up a portal and help them find their way home.

Emma stopped pacing and shook her, this time she looked up into his eyes though, she was so scared of making the wrong decision. "I don't know. Are you sure about this? Are you sure that there would be another compass?"

"No, but it's a risk I'm willing to take it if it means it'll get us back to our son," He spoke as he stood up and gently wrapped her in his arms, feeling how worried she was from everything that they now had to deal with. "Hey, everything's going to be all right love. We have each other, and we _will_ get back to Henry," he said as he lifted her chin up to where they were both looking into each other's eyes and they slowly started to lean forward until their lips touched in a sensual way that made every flower in the field bloom.

He was right, if they wanted to get home then they had to take risks, and if it meant climbing a bean stalk that took four and a half hours both ways to climb and then maybe going against another angry giant and almost getting squished to death, would all be worth it if they got home.

His lips on hers felt like melted ice cream, warm and sweet. She didn't want to break free, not even for air, she wanted to continue but she knew if they did, one thing would lead to another. So, instead, she broke them free so they could both catch their breath. "Come on, we should go tell everybody else."

They walked back to Aurora and Mulan who were anxiously waiting in the group of dead villagers, giving them all a moment of silence for the agony they had to go through and witness. It wasn't long until they both recognized them walking back and decided to go and meet them halfway to hear what was going to be happening next.

"So, what are we going to do? What's the plan?" Mulan anxiously asked. You could tell she didn't like the idea of having to deal with Cora once again, especially how last time she had stolen Aurora's heart and made her go against them, trapping them in Rumplestiltskin's cell

"The compass, we need to go and retrieve it once again, or hopefully retrieve it," Emma spoke looking up at Killian with worry in her eyes. Worry that there wasn't another compass, worried that perhaps this trip will be for nothing and they won't get home to their family after all. Their entire lives were hanging on this little strand of hope.

"I think Hook destroyed the compass?" Mulan stated in more of a question than a statement.

"Aye, but I'm hoping that there would be a way that it recreated itself once it was destroyed, that all the magic tethered to it leaked out and went into something else," Explained Killian the best way he possibly could at the moment.

Mulan's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's an awfully big risk to be taking, considering your son is back home waiting for you to return."

"But it's the only chance we have left," Emma spoke in a saddened voice as the tears started to swell in her eyes as she felt the rattle pressing against her leg that was in her pocket.

Aurora knew how it felt to leave a loved one behind, she had to leave Philip behind on the resting spot she was left on for all those years after his soul was sucked. She didn't want them to lose their son. "We have to do this for them Mulan, if we don't they won't ever return home."

"You want to help us after it was mostly our fault for Philips' death?" Asked Emma confused. She knew they were best friends but after Aurora had tried to kill her she was very doubtful that they still were, even though she probably would do the exact same thing.

Aurora shrugged, "It might help me deal with the anger."

"Then it's settled, we'll leave now to get a head start on the journey, once the sun dips behind the horizon that is when we'll set up camp and continue on foot int he morning." Mulan was a great leader, it's what she was made for.

* * *

Belle hadn't stayed home to mope around because Rumple wouldn't tell her the truth, no instead she got dressed in the nicest clothes that she could find in Rumple's shop and went out to the local diner. Granny's. There she discovered this new drink that they didn't have in the Enchanted Forest, Iced Tea. It was delicious and very sweet, each one she had she just wanted more.

"Here you go," Ruby said placing down the third tall glass of iced tea in front of the curly haired brunette whom she had never seen before since today. But she knew much from her cursed life to know when a girl was going through a breakup or a rough time. "I'm sorry, but, are you alright? I mean this is your third iced tea, I wouldn't want to call you a cab," She joked with that feline smile of hers.

"No, I-I've never had it iced before. I-It's delicious." Belle had a wide smile on her face, the drink had definitely taken her nerves off of Rumple, she wished she had found out about this magical drink sooner.

Ruby giggled along with this girl, it was suspicious to her how she had never had an iced tea before, anybody living here had at least tried it once in their cursed life. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

Belle nodded along as she spoke, "I-I've been a kept women until recently."

Ruby knew exactly what those words meant, she herself...or her cursed self-said the exact same thing once before. Sitting down across the booth from Belle, she looked her in the eyes, "Let me guess, bad break up?"

Belle nodded, "I think it's heading in that direction, yes."

"Do you have a place to stay? Any family? Friends?"

Shaking her head with a slight frown, Belle shook her head and responded, "I-I'm not sure, I'm still looking, but I'm on my own for now." She had made a poster of her father, letting him know that she was looking for him but so far she hadn't heard from him at all.

"Well, in the mean time I'm sure Granny could set you up with a room here."

"Really?" This Ruby girl seemed awfully sweet and kind, like a good friend. She had just met her and was already offering her a room here at her grandmother's Bed and Breakfast. "Thanks, uh..." She hadn't yet learned this woman's name yet.

"Ruby."

Well, that was easy to remember, considering that this girl wore mostly all red like the ruby. "Belle," She said introducing herself, "But what I really need is, uh, a hobby, a job."

Ruby thought about it for a second, there wasn't much around here and most businesses weren't hiring at the moment. "Well, what do you like to do?"

Belle thought about it, after being locked up by the Evil Queen in her castle for so long and then once again in her cursed life for twenty-eight years she had almost forgotten exactly who she was, but then after thinking hard about it, something did come to her, something she always loved to do since she was a little girl. "Well, I do love books."

"The library," Ruby said immediately, "It's been closed forever but uh, things are changing now, maybe they need a librarian." The library was right under the clock tower, boarded up with newspapers in the windows, just waiting for its rightful owner to come and clean it up.

Belle was immediately interested in this so called library, so, after thanking Ruby she walked out of the diner and down the street where she saw the sign 'Storybrooke Library.' It didn't look like much from the outside since it was abandoned and now body ever took care of it, but she had a feeling that, that would all change here soon.

Walking up to the double metal doors she grabbed a hold of the handle and tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge, it was locked. So she decided to walk along the wall of the windows until she found a big enough crack for her to look through to peer inside. There were shelves just stacked with books. Books about history, literature, physics, fairy tales, everything that you could possibly think of. She had a good feeling deep down in her gut.

* * *

"Snow! David!" Whale called out as he saw the couple outside of Granny's talking to some citizens that must've been worrying about everything that was happening from the curse breaking to not going back to their real home in the Enchanted Forest. "We need to talk."

Snow looked cautiously at David as she clenched Neal closer to her chest, if she knew anything, it was that this so called Dr. Whale could at times be a pervert to any girl around.

"What is it you want, Whale?" David asked as he sat down at the nearest table outside next to his wife and son. He still didn't know exactly who this man was and it frightened him since he had such a strange and dark vibe coming off of him. Surely not the darkness that came off of somebody when they murdered, but something very close to it.

"So, is it true. People are saying that you're trying to figure out a way to build a portal back to your land because that's where you think Emma and Killian are, that they're alive" Whale explained everything that he had heard people whispering about through out the town. He heard how the two got sucked into a portal and nobody even knew if they were alive, except for the two biggest believers in hope.

Snow bounced Neal as he looked as if he was about to let out a blood screeching shout, he had the worst timing for his tantrums. Luckily she was able to calm him down before he got too out of control. "Well, the whispers can stop, that's exactly what we're doing. We don't keep secrets from our people."

"But it's impossible, that land is gone, destroyed by the curse," Whale spoke what he believed since they hadn't gone back when the curse was broken four days ago.

"Apparently not," Said David as he wrote small notes down in a journal.

"Well, you have any luck?" Wondered Whale, he wanted to get back to his brother as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to stay away from him, even if he was completely dead since he had shot him in the head because his work only created him a monster.

"Oh, not yet, but we're working on it" Said Snow in a sweet innocent voice as she gave the doctor a smile before looking down at her baby boy who had his eyes wide open. She started to make happy faces at him, making him smile, he reminded her so much of Emma was she was a baby... _Emma_.

Whale leaned forward onto the table, not wanting anybody else around to hear their private conversation, "Does that mean _all_ the lands still exist?"

David looked over at Snow who was looking at him confused before he turned to look back into the doctors' gray eyes. _Who_ was he and _where_ was he from? "...Possibly."

"So the Queen lied to us...again," Noted Whale, "Are you sure?"

David leaned forward to the point where he could see the other man's pupils dilate. "Remember who we're talking about."

* * *

Dr. Hopper was finishing up some work in his office when he had heard the small gentle knocks on his door. He wasn't expecting anybody right now, but he had also had a lot of surprise visits come and want to talk ever since the curse had broken, but he didn't think it would ever be Regina knocking on his door. She had a saddened look on her face. "Regina...are you here to see me?" This was definitely a big surprise.

"I've been trying not to use magic, to redeem myself, I'm trying to keep my promise to Henry," Regina spoke quickly, this wasn't like her, usually she would just deal with her pain by destroying others peoples lives. "It's been two days," She sounded as if she was about to burst that the feeling of magic was trying to push through but she was scarfing it down.

"That's an excellent start," Dr. Hopper said as he stepped aside, "Come on in."

Regina was hesitant as she took a deep breath before walking on into his office and taking a seat down on the big leather couch that took up one space of the small office.

"Alright, so where should we begin?" He kindly asked as he sat down on the chair he normally would with a client in the room. He had a notepad and a black pen in hand.

Before starting Regina went to twirl the ring around on her finger but when she touched it and nothing was there she remembered how she had lost it the other day because she was so caught up in trying to kill the savior. "Well, it's just that, magic has always been the way I got everything."

"It sounds like it's also been the way you lost everything" Hopper included in as he listened carefully to the pained Queen, also thinking about every word he would say next, not wanting to release the Evil Queen and have her blow his head off or turn him into a cricket again and stomp on him. "Regina this is your chance to start over, to earn having a family."

He was right, every family she ever had either made her miserable, or she was forced into, she never once was in a family who just loved her for her and wanted only the best for her, not for them. She was about to speak when the door to the office had swung open, revealing an angered Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale, this is entirely inappropriate, unless you're here to schedule a time with me I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Said Dr. Hopper, slightly aggravated how the man had just burst into his office without even a simple knock.

Whale walked straight up to Regina, he was angered, furious even. "Send me back!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Regina looked over at Dr. Hopper who seemed a bit more confused and aggravated than she was at the moment. "Excuse me?" She didn't understand what this man was going on about.

"To my land, send me back to my brother," Said Whale as you could see the redness in his eyes get darker and darker as the veins stretched until they could no more.

"Why don't you check the missing board like everyone else?" Regina said in a sassy tone, she didn't have time for this right now. She was trying to change for the better, but she couldn't do that if people were going to march up to her out of nowhere and threaten her with things she had no idea what for.

"Your curse only brought the living." His brother had died not once but twice, both times were his fault. If only he hadn't of went to the graveyard and started to dig up that body, his brother wouldn't have gotten shot and bled to death within seconds. If he hadn't of been so caught up in trying to make his name famous then his brother wouldn't have become a monster and killed their father and then he wouldn't have had to shoot his brain out.

Regina leaned forward and looked the man in his eyes with her icy cold stare, was his brother another person he failed to bring back to life? Like he had with Daniel. "Well, then I'm sorry for your lost, but I'm afraid I can't send anyone, anywhere," It was the truth.

" _Can't_ or _won't_!" Exclaimed Whale wanting an answer now. He knew of this Evil Queen he had helped create her, he knew of all the times she had lied.

Dr. Hopper had just about enough of this, he wasn't going to let some ignorant man come and disturb his time with a client in need. "Dr. Whale I have to insist, please. Go!" Exclaimed Hopper as he pointed to the door and watched as Whale looked once more at Regina, letting her know this wasn't over, before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Dr. Archie Hopper waited a couple of seconds before sitting back down in his chair and looking at her, he wanted to see if Regina was being serious about changing and the only way he was going to be able to see that is if she told him the truth about his next question. "What he said isn't entirely true, is it? About the curse only taking the living? The grave, your fathers here. "

"I don't care about Whale or his family, I brought who I wanted!" Regina snapped truthfully. She brought Snow white here to see her suffer, which didn't exactly work out in the long run, but watching her family suffer was just as good.

"Anyone else?" Archie asked arching an eyebrow curiously. He watched as Regina just rolled her eyes and looked to the side, there was something she was hiding. "Regina if you want to redeem yourself the first step is, to be honest with yourself and everybody around you. You need to learn to open up about the things that are bothering you. You have to trust me, stopping magic is a lot harder than starting"

She knew he was right, and she really did want to change for the greater good.

"So, I'm going to ask once again, is there anybody else you brought over with you?"

Regina took a deep breath, "Before I got married to the King, I was seeing a stable boy, we were engaged, but Snow ended up catching us one night and after she promised she wouldn't tell my mother, she broke that promise and did, causing my mother to kill him in front of me by crushing his heart," She began trying hard not to let any tears slip, "His name was Daniel, I enchanted his body with a preservation spell. He's dead but frozen, and I've kept him in my family mausoleum."

Now Archie understood where all her anger for Snow had come from, she had blamed Snow for her fiance being killed in cold blood. "Because you couldn't let go of him," Archie said, " If you can't let go of the past Regina, it's doom will haunt you."

"You know what," Regina said as she whipped away a tear that had escaped, "I think this has been quite enough." She stood up to leave but before she could even walk out the door Archie was running after her, trying to make her stay, he really did want to help her, but she was never one for these types of things, to begin with.

"Regina, wait! I can help you" Archie called as she just opened the door causing her to turn back around to look at him with a devil in her eyes.

"I doubt it!" Regina snapped as she walked out the door, never wanting to go back.

* * *

On the way back home Regina had been sobbing, her face was drenched in her tears as the rain came pouring down. Just bringing up Daniel again and actually telling somebody about him was more than she could take in just one hour of a theory session. She had been mourning him for more years than she could count, she lost track.

As she stopped at the red light on the road, no other cars were on the road, probably since everybody was uncursed and thought they didn't know how to drive in the rain. She had the feeling of being watched and she thought nothing of it since it was stormy outside anyway and usually, that's when people think somebody is watching them, but as she turned her head towards the town clock to see what time it was, that's where she saw him. Daniel.

Regina squeezed and rubbed her eyes, thinking she was only seeing things but by the time she opened her eyes again he was gone. Was it just her imagination playing tricks on her since she was tired? Or was just now actually going crazy and seeing dead loved ones, if that were the case she hoped she didn't see her mother if she were even dead.

Once that light had turned green she did not think twice before she slammed her foot on that gas peddle and raced to the graveyard where she had to run in the rain, on grass in high heels, not the best combo.

When she had finally reached her destination she opened the door, pushed her fathers resting spot to a side and walked down the stairs into her vault where she ran down the hall to Daniels room. She didn't even have to walk up to the see through glass coffin to noticed that there was no body. Daniel was alive.

 _Alive._

* * *

 **Finally that chapters done! I know this one probably isnt the best and doens't have a lot of CaptainSwan but I've also been very busy with the first days of school and haven't had a lot of time to sit down and write, so I hope you can forgive me this one time.**

 **Please don't forget to review, follow and favourite.**

 _ **Next time: Chapter 23 We Protect One Another**_


	24. Chapter 24 We Protect One Another

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry, I've been gone for so long, I've been going out with friends every night for the last couple of weeks and then when I tried to sit down and write a bit I got into a car accident and was depressed for quite some time, so now I've finally gotten the urge to write again. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23: We Protect O** **ne Another**

 _The rocks fell from up above, crumbling down onto the Pirate Captain that she had been falling for. Her heart sank to her stomach, she stopped breathing, she thought he was dead, that she just lost somebody important to her, nobody could ever survive something like this._

 _"Hook!" She shouted as suddenly the unfriendly looking giant with long curly hair and a tan robe started running towards her screaming._

"Killian!" Emma shouted as she found herself rushing to sit up and looking all around. She was in the forest, next to a fire that had turned into just hot coal. It was only a dream, or a nightmare actually...when she thought she had first lost Killian at the top of the beanstalk.

Opening his eyes and looking over he could see his wife panting with sweat dripping down her face. "Everything alright love?" Killian asked with a thick accent of sleep in his voice.

She nodded before slowly laying back down and curling back into his leather jacket and feel the comforting warmth come from off his body. "Yeah, everything's fine." But was it really? What would happen tomorrow when they reach that beanstalk and got to the top, would she almost lose him again? Would there be a whole new threat waiting for them at the top or would Tiny still be there, waiting for their return?

Whatever was meant to happen, _they were_ going to make it back down _together_.

* * *

Snow, David, and Henry all sat in the cab of the truck with Neal wrapped in a wool blanket, sleeping as usual, not strange for a newborn.

Henry didn't know what to think when his grandparents told him that he wasn't going to school, at first he didn't believe them, but when they went drove past the school excitement started to fill his gut. But the last place he thought that they would bring him to was a stable.

David was the first one out, then David and then Mary-margaret, the both of them missed the excitement of getting on a horse and charging for a battle or just feeling the wind in their face, but they were here now, Storybrook, not the Enchanted Forest.

Henry let out a yawn as he followed his grandparents inside if they planned on not bringing him to school, why wake him up so early?

David chuckled, "Why are you yawning? You're not in school this should be fun."

"I couldn't sleep," Replied Henry as he walks through the barn doors of the stable with his grandfather's hand on his shoulder.

Looking over at Snow, he saw the look he gave her, it was sad with a saddened smirk. David couldn't help but sigh and make Henry look at him as he bent down to be eye level with him. "I know, we miss them too..." Henry could barely put a smile on his face, he couldn't imagine the kind of pain he was going through, finally getting his mother and then losing her all over again.

"Now, just think how happy Emma and Killian will be when they come home and see their son turned into a proper knight," Said David as he walked Henry over to a corridor that had stalls of horses.

Finally, Henry smiled for the first time since he lost his parents, "I don't know if dad would like that so much, he might want me to be a pirate."

That brought laughter to fill through the stables and loud scuffs come from the horses.

"Well, whatever the case, pirate or prince, you'd still need this...say hello to your steed," Snow said as she bounced Neal on her shoulder.

Right straight ahead of Henry was a muscular mare with white silky hair and small tan dots on certain areas of her body. He ran over to the creature. "Is he mine?" Asked Henry and his question was answered with a wide, innocent smile and a single nod from, Snow. "So, how do I get on him?"

"Oh you're not riding today," Answered David as he started to stroke the snout of the magnificent creature. "You need to learn many things before hopping onto a saddle."

"Like what?" Henry cocked his head to a side in confusion.

"For starters, every morning, you'll muck out his stall, then you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day," Snow explained as her little man had just happened to wake up from his nap and look around at all the large, hairy monsters looking at him, his eyes widened in that adorable baby way.

Henry's smile kind of faded, "Lucky you grew up in a castle and you had people to do that for you."

Snow looked down and thought about her life. Of course, she did grow up in a castle where she had servants who did things for her, but she was the pure, sweet princess that would always help out as much as she could. "I didn't always live in a castle. I spent many years trying to run away from that life, but when I met Charming...everything changed."

David smiled at her as his hands were on his hips, the only thing that could make this even better right now was to have the whole family here.

"Well, when will I be able to ride him?"

"Once you've made a special bond and the horse tells you of course." He grew up on a farm, he knew plenty, but some things he learned from Snow. "Alright, I'm going to go check on the dwarfs, see how the mining going, I'll pick you both up later." He gave his wife a small passionate kiss before walking out the door and leaving, he wished Killian and Emma were here to watch their sons first interaction with a horse and very first step at becoming a knight...or pirate.

Snow watched as her husband left the stables, suddenly Neal started to cry. "Oh, somebody must be hungry," She said as she draped a blanket over her shoulder, "Now Henry, be careful."

Henry nodded as he started to brush the mane of the mare, "So, do you have anything to tell me?" The horse nickered and immediately shook his head.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she had seen, Daniel, he was gone. All of her hope was set on that somehow the break of the curse sparked life back into him, but she also knew that was impossible, dead was...well dead. Besides a heart was missing from her vault, she only knew one person who needed a heart and a well preserved dead body.

But she knew if that wasn't the case, she knew who might know where he was...Dr. Whale or Dr. Frankenstien, whatever he wanted to be called nowadays.

Walking down into the mental word of the hospital she noticed the nurse that was usually at the desk gone, a door was open and the lights were still flickering from the attack of the wraith.

Once she was able to find the small excuse for an office the door had already been cracked, so there was no sense in knocking anyway. As she walked in she noticed the place was trashed, a light was dangling down from the ceiling flickering with sparks flying off of it, a shelf was knocked to the ground, a table was pushed to the other end of the room and white blankets were scattered on the ground, some with blood.

"Dr. Whale?" She called out to him as she looked around the room. She found a pile of sheets with spotted blood on them. Consciously she moved some of the blankets over and was startled to find a ripped off arm, she gasped and jumped back as she felt her heart racing, trying to find a way out of her chest. She banged into the dangling light.

Then there he was, laying on the floor on the other side of the table. She pushed it to a side and saw that Whale had tried to stop the bleeding of his arm. "Whale...I know you took Daniel's body, and you took one of my hearts. Why?" She waited for an answer, nothing came out of this excuse of a doctors lips, "Why?!"

Dr. Whale swallowed hard, he tried to take a pain medication, but it wasn't helping much.

"Did you bring him back?" This was all she cared about right now, she wanted to see her fiance again, alive.

It was hard to get words out, but he managed. "I did it," Whale choked out.

Regina was stunned, her fiance was alive, maybe something good was actually going to happen out of this curse breaking. "He's alive?"

"Yes. I brought him back, but...he's not Daniel," Whispered Whale as he shook his head.

"What?" Regina was confused if Daniel was alive how could he not be himself?

"He's...he's a monster."

Those were the last words she wanted to hear, her fiance a monster, Daniel? That was impossible, he was the sweetest man she ever knew, he was there when she wanted to get away from her mother, the real monster.

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like for hours now, they had woken up at the crack of dawn just like Mulan had suggested and now the sun was at it's highest peak, it was now noon, and nobody had stopped for any food or water. Emma was sweating, she had forgotten how hot the Enchanted Forest was.

"Here love, you need this." Killian took out his canteen and passed it over to her, but she shook her head and carried on walking.

"There's time for that once we get our new portal home and I'm with Henry and my parents again," Emma suggested as she licked her palate...dry.

He stopped her by his hook and opened the canteen with his mouth, "Both Henry and your parents would want you to have strength when they see you again, love."

She looked at him and then the canteen, he was right and she was thirsty, she had just gotten her strength back to being with and she didn't want to lose it again. Taking the water from his hand she started to guzzle it, the cold water slipped down her throat and cooled down the burning sensation. "Thank you."

He smiled as he took the water back from her and watched as she whipped the little bit that had just happened to miss her mouth. "Come on Swan, the beanstalk should be just up ahead." Taking her hand in his hook they walked together to meet up with the group who had been staring off into the distance.

"There it is," Said Mulan as she looked out at the tall pair of veins that were growing up into the sky, past the clouds.

"Come on, let's get this over with so we can get back to our son," Spoke Emma as she left the lookout and began down the hill that leads to the field where they would soon get the beanstalk.

Soon everybody was standing under the beanstalk, just looking up at the terrifying climb that was ahead of them. In the last years since they last set foot on this land, the stalk grew thicker and more veins fell off the sides. Everybody looked up, there was no end, it looked like it went on forever past the clouds.

"A lot freakier than what I can remember," Aurora noted as she stood next to Emma and looked up with her hand on her forehead trying to block the sun.

"Still reminds me of death," Said Mulan sternly.

"Well, what do you say Swan?" Killian said with a wide grin and an arched brow as he looked over at his Swan who was glowing in the sunlight, "Shall we go and get this compass?" He was about to attach the charmed bracelet to her wrist when Mulan grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Wait! We need to think about this first, I think I should be the one to go, I am the most experienced" Stated the warrior.

With a gapped mouth and brows pushed together, Killian didn't understand why she was volunteering, this was his and Emma's trip, they were the ones that had a purpose. "If anybody were to go, it's me and Swan, we have experience with this beanstalk and we have a purpose to fight for, our son!" Exclaimed the pirate.

"If anything it should be me, I have nothing to live for, if I fail, you guys will still have a chance," Stated Aurora as Mulan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The poor girl lost her true love, she didn't see anything in her life worth living for anymore.

"It's going us, we're going and that's it, we are fighting for our son and we will succeed, we have once before, and we will again!" Exclaimed Emma furiously as she took the leather strap from her Captain and stuck it to her wrist.

He couldn't help but grin at that, the spark of Emma Charming/Jones was always there, it had never left her, even when she was cursed into Emma Swan. "Shall we milady?"

Emma smiled and walked forward the beanstalk. With one last look behind her at Aurora and Mulan, she looked next to her where Killian was once again ready. And then their adventure started.

* * *

Hours had gone by, the air was getting thicker and it was getting a lot harder to breathe. Killian so far was just ahead of Emma, the climb didn't seem to bother him one bit, but for Emma, it was like her first beanstalk all over again.

Looking down at his wife he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he stopped to let her catch up with him. "Whats the matter love?" Once she caught up with him, she did not look very pleased, the look she was giving him was something as if she were imagining slapping him crazy for having to go through this again.

"Remember how last time you told me...that I would never forget my first beanstalk?" Killian nodded in acknowledgment, "Well I don't think..I'll forget the second time either, it seems a lot harder than the...first!" Exclaimed Emma as she tried to catch her breath once again.

Killian chuckled, he remembered everything from the last time they climbed this beanstalk, it was the first day of the rest of his life.

For the next half hour, neither one of them said a word, was it because they had nothing to say to each other? No, they had plenty to talk about. Was it because they were just concentrating on their footing? Maybe, but the real reason was, was because Emma was keeping something from Killian, and he could feel it.

"You know love, you're still something of an open book to me," He told her with a toothy grin as he climbed up one vein and stopped to look at her.

"Am I? Even after ten years of not being with me?" Asked Emma.

"Well, the last year has been quite helpful," He said, "Like right now, I know you didn't just come up, here again, to get back to Henry...there's something else, was is it?" He just knew there was something she was holding back.

Emma looked at him, she wanted to tell him, but it was hard. How can you come out and just say...after everything that she believed during the curse, after going ten years alone. All she ever really wanted was a family and now she had that again, but Henry never did, he never had a real family while growing up, he thought his mother died.

He waited and waited for an answer but nothing was coming out. "Emma, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

Taking a deep breath and calmed herself down she looked at him, it was time. "For ten years I believed that I was abandoned, left on the side of the road for dead, my parents didn't even care about me enough to drop me off at a hospital, I thought I grew up in the system, but then the curse breaks and I have my family back and my true memories, but all that hurt of being alone is still there, and it will _never_ go away until..." She had to stop herself, she could feel the burning sensation in her eyes, the salty tears filling up.

That's when it all made sense, "Until you're home with Henry because you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned." How could he not see it, that look in her eyes, the look he spent years seeing on all of the lost boys in Neverland.

She looked down, she couldn't bear to look at him, not after telling him how she felt. She was happy he was back in her life and she could actually remember how they met and how they got married but recovering from being alone for ten years, that takes time to heal from.

Instead, she continued climbing higher and higher as Killian followed shortly behind.

"It's alright love, I understand," Said Killian breaking the silence, "You know how my mother died when I was born and then how my father left me and Liam, sold us even. I told you about how my brother died and how I became a ruthless pirate. And then after losing Milah, and going to Neverland for many, many years, if anybody knows what it's like to be abandoned it's me, and believe me I know exactly what you're going through."

She stopped climbing again and was able to look at him, this time with a smile that made her cheeks glow and rose pink, she was getting her color back in her skin. "Promise me something."

"Anything love." He placed his hand over hers, luckily he had his hook to jab into the stalk to prevent him from falling.

"Promise me that whatever happens, we will protect one another and we will leave this place together." That's all she wanted was to get back to Storybrooke together, both get home to their family and make up for lost time.

"Nothing will take us apart again, I promise," He whispered softly as he slowly made his way closer to her to place a soft chaste kiss on her delicate lips.

She kissed back and in that small second, time stopped, and she felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. She loved this man more than anything, he and Henry were her life. "Come on, let's hurry and get this compass and get back to our family."

"I love the sound of that!" and with that, he gave her one soft slap on the ass as they both laughed and started to climb.

* * *

There Regina stood, hands on hips and looking into the glass wall room that lay Dr. Whale, uncautious from all the pain medicine that was being pumped into his body at this exact moment. She was thinking of what he had told her just an hour ago.

 _"He's alive, but he's a monster."_

How could her Daniel be a monster? He was the most wonderful man when she knew him all those years ago.

David walked into the hospital and saw Regina staring at Whale, of course, Regina was here, she loved to watch the ones she conflicted pain on; suffer. "What's going on here? I just got a call saying Dr. Whale was attacked?"

Regina sighed and turned around, of course, Charming came in to save the day, as always. "You'll have to ask his doctors," She said, not really wanting to tell him anything that Whale had told her, she wanted to figure it out for herself and she knew if she told him Daniel did this, then lord knows what he'd do to him.

"No. I am asking you," Said David in a strict voice as he pointed his finger at Regina' face and looked straight into her eyes.

"I came here to speak with him and then discovered he was hurt," She was telling the truth that was what happened, good thing Emma wasn't the one questioning her. But when he gave her that look of disbelief something flared up inside her that made some anger explode, "It's the truth!"

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about? Come on Regina, I have all day, don't leave out a single detail," Said David as he placed his hands on his hips.

She stood there silent for a moment, she didn't want to tell Charming who she wanted to speak about, if Snow told him about Daniel then he knew why she made them go through so much pain for all those years. "Somebody from my past," Was all she could say.

"Who?" David asked, but the women just looked down to her feet and stood in silent, "Who Regina!? Who!" His voice carried through the halls, having many nurses, doctors and even sick patients look at the two of them.

"Daniel alright! Daniel!" Regina shouted in frustrated as she could feel the tears come again, so she turned away and placed a hand over her mouth until she could control herself.

Immediately David knew whom she was talking about, her fiance, the man she was going to run away with when her mother was forcing her to marry the King. "The man you were supposed to marry."

Regina gave him a dark look and stared straight into his soul, she didn't want him to know she was weak, but at this moment she was at her most vulnerable.

"Snow told me what happened, and..." Then he remembered what Snow said, "How it was her fault that he _died_!" He said a bit more sternly as he thought of all the pain Regina had put Snow through for a simple mistake that a ten-year-old done.

"Yes!" Said Regina right away in a dark voice as she remembered that day her mother came into the stables as they were about to leave and crushed his heart right in front of her.

David scuffed, "Well then how could he be back? Dead is Dead Regina, or did your mentor Rumple forget to mention that to you?"

Regina pointed behind her at the weak, injured doctor, " _Whale._ He believed he could bring him back from the grave, and somehow he did...I don't know how" She said softly as her eyes began to well up with tears once again.

"You don't know how?" David asked as he crossed her arms in front of him and took a strong stance. He had a hard time believing that she didn't know.

 _He was Dr. Frankenstien, back in our land_ Thought Regina. "He practiced something more powerful than magic...or so I was told. All he needed was a heart and he took one of mine." Right when she said it she knew it was a mistake, nobody knew about the hearts she had in her vault.

What did he just hear? Did he hear her right? _Hearts?_ "Wait, you have hearts here?" He whispered as he moved her off to the side so no nurses could hear who was exiting out of the rooms.

Regina nodded, "In my vault. From our land."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would she take hearts of her victims here with her? To a land without magic? She always was a sick and twisted women, "Whose heart did he take!?"

Regina shrugged as she looked off past his shoulder, "I took so many it was hard to keep track, so I have no idea." Then something clicked in her, Daniel didn't know this world, everything was so new to him, he must be terrified. "I have to go, I have to help him." She was about to walk past David but he grabbed onto her and stopped her from moving any further.

"No, I'm not letting you do that alone. Look what he did, he's dangerous" David said pointing over to the now one-handed Dr. Whale.

She shook her head, Daniel would never hurt her, he promised when they got engaged. "Not to me, he won't hurt anyone else, David, I swear."

David didn't believe that the man ripped off an innocents arm, the man who brought him back to life. "You know I can't take that chance!" He had to take a breath, he could feel the anger boiling up inside him. He was here to protect the still confused people of Storybrooke while his daughter and son in law were away. "You have two choices, Regina-Tell me where he could be, or jail"

Sighing once again as she looked to the side and could feel herself getting more upset and angry at the moment. She knew he wasn't going to let this go, and considering Daniel had almost killed Whale, she was scared to know what he would do to him. "I think he's following his final thoughts to where he last met me - the stables."

 _The stables, no._ "No. Henry and Snow are at the stables." Immediately he rushed out of the hospital with Regina behind him. If anything happened to Henry or Snow and Neal he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore, he couldn't be alone.

* * *

"Look at your nephew over there becoming a young prince," Snow spoke in a baby voice to Neal who she had sitting up looking at Henry.

Henry started to blush, "Grandma, I'm just brushing the horse." That's what he said right until all the horses started to make loud nickers and his horse kicking him back against the wall as he ran out the cell frightened by something.

"Henry!" Snow shouted as she watched in horror, right then was when Neal started whaling uncontrollably, Snow didn't know what to do.

That was when she saw the man walking out from the corner and up to Henry, he was dressed in mid-evil clothing, he had blood on his hands, he was soaked in his own sweat and he looked pale, almost deadly. "...Daniel" Whispered Snow. But how could that be, he was dead.

When the Earth stopped shaking for Henry and he was finally able to see the man in front of him he searched his body with his eyes and saw the blood on his hands. "A-are you hurt?...Excuse me?"

Daniel ended up looking at Henry like he was his next meal, he grunted loudly as he flung himself at Henry and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up so far that his head was almost touching the ceiling.

"Daniel! Daniel stop!" Regina shouted as the sound of heels clicked against the cement flooring of the barn, "Let him go!"

"David, what's going on?" Snow asking her husband confused as she tried to calm down Neal.

Daniel looked over at Regina and immediately dropped Henry, who crashed to the floor and was dragged out by David.

"Snow, take Henry and Neal and go, go!" He shouted as he watched his wife run off with his grandson and own son.

Regina was standing in front of Daniel...he was alive, she couldn't believe her eyes, he looked just the same way he had the last time she saw him breathing. "Daniel...I can't believe it's actually you." She had tears in her eyes, she wanted to run up and hug him, but before she knew it David pushed her out of the way and slammed the door shut on her fiance, trying to lock him in.

"It won't hold forever! Is there a spell you can do to subdue him?" David asked as he pushed all his body weight against the door.

"What? No, I won't use magic on him!" Exclaimed Regina as she watched David take out his gun and take off the safety, "What are you doing?!"

"If you won't put him down then I will! He's a monster, Regina!" David shouted at her as he was about to open the gate and fire a single shot at him but Regina started pushing on him, trying to make him back down.

"No! David, please! Just let me talk to him! You have to at least give me a chance! Please!" She begged she couldn't see him be killed again, not after just getting him back after so long.

David had enough of this, he wasn't going to let anybody else gets hurt just because of this women, the women who conflicted suffering on everybody, wanted her fiance back. "Out of the way, Regina! Now!" He pushed her away to the side.

"No!" She charged at him and grabbed onto his jacket, started shaking him angrily, "I will not let you hurt him!" She hit him hard on his shoulder as the tears started rolling down her face, "Please, he'll listen to me! let me just talk to him! Let me talk to my fiance." She calmed down and looked into David's eyes, she saw pity. If anybody understood what it was like to lose their true love it was him.

* * *

All Killian could think to himself was finally! They finally made it to the peak of the beanstalk, he knew they had been climbing for just over three hours now, and if anything him and Emma both needed a break, but he didn't think Emma would want that because all she wanted was to get back to Henry and believe me he did too, but he also needed rest to keep going.

They were both panting with sweat dripping from their foreheads, they both needed water.

"Drink love." He handed her the canteen after he just took a big gulp for himself, he had to remind himself to fill up once they got back with the others and found a stream or lake.

She gave him a small smile and took the water from him, she was pretty dry. The water went down her throat and it felt like a nice cool glass of lemonade on the hottest day of the year.

"Everything looks so...different" Said Killian as he looked around at the kingdom. Everything was so tidy, no bones lay on the cold stone, no armor was there anymore. Everything was clean and polished.

"It's not the only thing that's changed," Emma said as she gave a smile towards Killian.

She was right he thought, a lot has changed about them, they were no longer against the other, they were on the same team, she no longer had to worry if he was leading her into a trap. "Well Swan, lucky for you, you now have a dashing pirate on your side rather than against you," He smirked seductively with an arched brow.

She could just kiss that look off of his face, but she knew there was a job to be done.

As he watched her lead the way he just wanted to look her over, watch how beautiful her hips moved when she walked, how her blonde curls bounced at each step, how the blood dripping down her hand...wait. "Swan...your hand."

"What?" She looked down and saw a big gash on her hand, but to make it even more strange it was the opposite hand to which she cut last time.

"Your hand, let me see it." Gracefully he took her injured hand in his, taking a clean cloth he had in his jacket he poured some water onto the cloth, making it damp and dabbing it along the gash to stop the bleeding. "Sorry love, this may sting." Popping the top off of a flask he quickly poured the liquid on the cut having a small screech come from his wife.

"Son of a bitch! What is that?!" Exclaimed Emma as she watched the liquid seep into her wound and start to bubble.

"Rum."

Of course, it was rum, what else did this man drink?

She watched as he tore the bottom of his shirt off with his hook and then tightly wrapped it around her wound. Just like the last time he pulled the knot tightly with his teeth, giving her one of the most seductive looks he could possibly give. He had the hungry eyes.

He saw the look she was giving, the look that meant she wanted him and she was scared she wouldn't be able to stop if she did. She gulped hard as he straightened himself and slowly pulled her flush against him. was this the moment they've both been waiting for since the curse broke?

Killian looked around, he saw nobody. "You know love, we are...alone."

"That we are." Replied Emma as she laid a hand on his chest and looked into those Ocean blue eyes of his.

He looked into her eyes and then down to her lips, he wanted to feel the creaminess of her rosy lips. Slowly he leaned in, she didn't back away and before they both knew it their lips were dancing together and he was backing her up onto the castle wall where he couldn't stop, they couldn't stop.

Their lips carried on smashing together as he grinding his hips into hers, he didn't stop until both their clothes were slung off onto the stone floor.

"Don't...stop!" Emma shouted as she clawed her nails into Killians back as he went between her legs and pleasured her with his tongue.

"Oh, don't you worry love." He continued until he knew that she couldn't take any more, but at the very last second before she was at her climax he stopped.

* * *

Regina stood there, she waited until the knocked on the door was gone. Was she really going to do this? She had to, he was her fiance, she would never stop loving him. Without him she was in a dark place, she was in a place of misery, she needed him back.

Slowly she opened up the door and saw him standing there at the far corner, head resting back, confused. Once the light hit his face he looked straight at her and slowly made his way over. Her face started to glow, she was just about to get the love of her life back, this was the happiest she had ever been in _years_.

But before she could even say a single word his hands were wrapped around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter as he pinned her against the stable wall.

She could feel her breath being taken away from her, she thought this was the end. "Daniel...stop," She barely managed to get the words out as she chocked, he was getting tighter by the minute. "It's me...I love you" She whispered into his ear and that must've ticked something inside of him, because before she knew it his hands loosened up and she started coughing and panting for air.

"...Regina..."

It was him, the monster was gone, she could see it in his eyes. "...Daniel." She ran over to him and they embraced each other, she was finally in his arms after so long. The tears just started to flow down her cheeks, she waited so long for this. "I can't believe it's really you."

He started grunting and moaning in pain, clenching his stomach and heart at the same time, Regina started to panic, something was wrong. "Stop!" He whined, "Just stop the pain."

When she looked into his eyes she could see all the pain he was enduring, "How?" What could she do to make this pain go away?

He took a hold of both her hands and looked inside of her eyes, his Regina was still there, under all the darkness and sadness she was still his beloved fiance wanting to run away from her mother. "Let me go," He begged through clenched teeth.

She shook her head, her eyes doubled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No...no, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost" She cried as she cupped his cheek and he started to grunt from the pain once again. "...Daniel, come back to me."

"Can't. Can't" Was all he could manage, the pain was just too much.

"But I love you," Regina whispered, hoping that would enact something inside again and take away the pain.

He loved her too, more than anything, but it was time to say goodbye. "Then love again," He whispered before he back away screaming in pain from the heart that wasn't his.

She watched, the monster was back, it wasn't Daniel. He was marching for her, but before he could place a single hand on her she raised her hand, making a purple glow surround him and freeze him. She held onto his hand as she sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes. She knew this was the time, she didn't want to but she waved her hand, making Daniel disappear into thin air...he was gone.

"...good-bye Daniel!" Regina sobbed loudly. He was gone, everything was taken from her and she was never getting it back. Her ring was gone, and now Daniel was gone, all she had left was the memories. Maybe if Daniel was never her stable boy he would still be alive, living a happy life with a family of his own.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 23, I'm just glad I was finally able to upload this after so long. Hopefully, this will keep happening and I won't go months without uploading again.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please Review, follow and favorite.**

 _ **Next time: Chapter 24 The Beanstalk**_


	25. Chapter 25 The Beanstalk

**AN: Glad to know a lot of you are still tuned into this fanfiction, thank you all for sticking by my side as I was going through a rough patch. I was very pleased to see the reviews come in. Sorry, I couldn't get this in earlier, I lost internet for an entire week, and then I had Christmas shopping and then on Christmas day when I was going to upload we lost power for 2 days.**

 **In this chapter, you're going to see a lot of flashbacks, and there's going to be a surprise too.**

 **Asked by Oncer4life11: Will Emma and Killian's moment on the beanstalk create a new baby jones?**

I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Maybe Emma and Killian create a new life while they're in Neverland or the Underworld ;)

 **Asked by Number Ten: Did Dr. Whale's arm really get ripped off in the show?**

Yes, Daniel did rip off Dr. Whales arm, later on, we see Whale go to Mr. Gold to reattach his arm, using magic (Something he never believed in)

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Beanstalk**

Both lay there on the cold stone floor breathless, just realizing how good and _real_ the pleasure was after having to wait so long to have one another, as their real selves.

"That was..." Killian began as he took long breaths. His skin was sticky and slightly pinker than usual, his arms under him supporting his neck as Emma lay with one hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Amazing," Finished Emma, "Ten years is _way_ too long." She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that amazing, oh wait, yes she could. It was the morning before she found out she was pregnant with Henry. They never believed in having intercourse while pregnant, it just wasn't sexy to have your unborn baby while trying to get it on.

"Aye." He agreed, they both waited for way too long for this. "I almost forgot how you sound like a kazoo" He joked as he flung himself up knowing that he was in good need of a smack.

Emma gasped as she jumped up with him too, hitting him softly on his arm. "I do not! If anything you sound like an old worn out car engine," She teased.

After he pulled on his jeans and pulled over his shirt he grabbed a hold of his lady's waist, bringing her closer and lowered his lips low enough to just graze her ear, "You love it."

She smiled and gazed into his eyes as her hand laid over his heart and she felt it throbbing under his warm flesh. Everything was once hers again, all she needed was to find this compass once again and then return home to their son. "I love you."

"I love you" Killian whispered back as he leaned in to kiss her creamy peach lips when suddenly Emma softly started to stroke his forearm carefully. When he looked down, he saw her face, Milah, Emma was stroking the tattoo of his Milah. "What is it, love?"

Emma shook her head, "I just can't even imagine the feeling of losing the one you love the way you lost Milah. If I were to lose you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I was in a dark place for a very long time, love. Nobody should ever have to go through the darkness that I went through," He spoke softly as he imagined all the pain that came with losing Milah just a couple of years after losing his brother.

"Tell me, love, before we met, have you ever been in love?" He was curious, it was something that he never thought of before, but since they were now talking about the topic he thought why not.

Looking down at the old dark stone beneath her feet and explosion of memories from long ago came to mind. A young boy lost in the woods, a summer of romance and then a winter of heartbreak. "No, I have never been in love before I met you."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, everything around them vibrating or falling to the ground. They both knew exactly what was happening.

"Who's there?!" Shouted Tiny as he ran out of the large grand entrance doors, he held a large sword in his hands and looked like he was about to go out to battle.

Emma guessed he still wasn't ready to completely trust humans just yet, even if it had been over ten years since their last encounter and Emma got to show Tiny the good side of humans.

"I know you're there human! Show your self! I can smell blood!" The giant shouted once again, stomping his feet. Suddenly Tiny kicked down a large statue that sat next to the grand doors, the one Emma used to blow poppy powder in his face last time. It exploded into a thousand pieces all around the stone yard.

Killian arched a brow, blood? That's when he noticed the red from the corner of his eye. Emma was bleeding from her lady parts, it was starting to soak through her pants. "Love?"

Emma looked over at him and noticed how he nudged his head down. As she looked down she saw the blood. "Shit."

"Is it your...?" He didn't know what was going on, usually if a women bleed it only meant one thing.

Emma softly slapped the side of his forearm, "No...this Emma has not had sex for over ten years." She tried her best to cover it up y taking her jacket and tying it around her waist...it would have to work for now.

"Humans! Come out!" Tiny shouted once again, stomping his feet.

They forgot all about the shouting giant for just a brief moment. When Killian saw Emma hurt, everything else disappeared, she was his first priority.

"Tiny, mate! it's just us!" Killian shouted below the giant before he got in an even bigger rage. He held his hands out letting Tiny know that they weren't there to harm him or cause any trouble.

Tiny looked at them cautiously, was his eyes playing tricks on him or were these two humans standing below him..."Emma? Hook? Is that really you two?"

"Aye mate, it's us."

Lowering his sword, he put it back safely in place in its sheath. "How can it be? You two working... _together_...Is Cora trying to destroy this land once again? Is another curse going to be cast?" He asked quickly, you could hear the panic that came out.

"We took care of Cora, Tiny, she's gone, she lost, and no, there is no curse that's going to be cast again," Said Emma so she could calm down the giant first, "We're actually here because we need your help with something very important."

Tiny pointed at himself and cocked his head to the side, he was confused, why would anybody want his help? "Me? Why? With what?" He had so many questions in just a short amount of time, he guessed any giant who just had humans come up to him asking for help would have a bunch of questions at the moment.

"Killian and I both got carried away from our family in the world without magic, Storybrooke, the town created by Regina's curse. We need your help to get back to our son, Henry," Explained Emma, "I only got two seconds with my baby boy before I was ripped away from him once again, it was my first time seeing him since he was born...I can't abandon him again, I know how it feels to not have any parents, I don't want him to feel like that."

Stunned, Tiny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Princess Emma and Captain Hook have a son. "How can I help you? I'm just a simple giant."

"That's exactly why we need you, mate," Killian said, "That compass you gave us last time, we destroyed it, and that's our only option we got left to create a portal and get back home."

"Do you think that somehow when we destroyed it all of its magic returned back here? Maybe another compass?" Asked Emma. She desperately wished for there to be a copy, each minute she was away from her boy, the more pain she could feel in her heart, she just wanted to cry and give up, but she knew that's not what Henry would want, he would want them to keep going, to push through all these obstacles.

"Unfortunately when you destroy something that powerful the magic only stays tethered to that object, so it's unlikely that it would have come back," Spoke Tiny as he saw the two look at each other with nothing but sadness in their eyes, "But, if you want, we could go take a look, maybe there could be something else that could help you."

Both accepted, they were going to make sure they did everything before even thinking of giving up, that's not what heroes do.

As Emma walked into the room filled with trinkets and gold coins, she felt Henry's baby rattle rub against her leg, and the memory of her baby boy crying next to her rung in her ears, her eyes filled with tears.

Killian held onto his wife's hand and noticed how she began to suddenly squeeze tighter. As he looked over and saw the tears filling up he immediately got worried, he didn't want his Swan to be upset or hold up those walls. "Love, everything alright?"

Immediately she blinked and the teats disappeared back into her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's try to find a portal."

All three of them spent that afternoon searched and searched for a portal, nobody took breaks and nobody quit. They had to check every object twice.

* * *

 _sixteen-year-old Emma sat on a boulder, watching the frogs in the royal pond jump lily to lily. It was her birthday and she couldn't have wished for it to be over more. It wasn't just the fact that she hated having thousands of people come to throw a ball and celebrate her for an entire day, it was the fact that it was just too much for her. All she ever wanted was just a small little get together with her parents, god-parents, the dwarfs and maybe just a couple of friends, but not every kingdom. She couldn't even go out to town without seeing birthday posters or villagers giving her gifts and food, she felt bad for taking them, sometimes she wished she was born into a regular, average family, not royalty._

 _"Emma! Come get your dress on, everybody will be here soon!" Snow shouted from the grand doors that led into the gardens. In her hands was a lavender gown that had a bodice of lace and just the right amount of beading that had the design of small buttercups._

 _"Yes, mother!" Shouted Emma as she rolled her eyes and jumped off the boulder, dusting herself off._

 _As she walked closer Emma started to hear rustling in the bushes, when she looked there wasn't anything there. Ignoring it, she decided to just keep walking forward._

 _"Out of the way!"_

 _When she turned her head all she saw was a large white steed before she jumped off into the dirt, coming down with such a hard hit she was most likely going to regret it in the morning._

 _"Shit!" The man ended up jumping off his horse and running over to the women with beautiful blonde locks, but little did he know who she really was. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going and..."_

 _Once he reached her and saw that familiar face that he's been seeing on every banner for the last week he knew he was dead. "...Princess, I'm so sorry, I..."_

 _"No, it's alright, I should've watched where I was going." Emma jumped up and brushed off her gown._

 _"Please, if there's anything I can do..." He spoke fast, he was panicked, he just knocked down the princess._

 _Emma quickly cut him off, "No, it's fine, trust me, this isn't the worst thing that's happened to me, my family is known for dealing with much bigger and deadlier things...I'll live." She gave him a quick smile before everything then went to an awkward silence._

 _"At least let me buy you a drink of wine, to make it up to you" He felt bad for what he had done, if the King or Queen saw, he would've been put in the dungeon._

 _"I'm not going to drink with somebody I just met...I don't even know your name." That's when she gave him a smile that said 'nice try, better luck next time'_ and started to _walk away, her mother was probably getting worried she wasn't in her room putting on her gown._

 _"It's Neal..."_

 _Emma stopped in her steps and turned around with a bright smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Neal."_

* * *

Regina knocked on the familiar door. The last time she left here she saw Daniel standing out in the rain, and hours later she lost him all over. It had only been a couple hours since she said goodbye, so before she could change her mind, she had to do this.

"Regina?" Dr. Hopper was shocked to see her back after she stormed out their last meeting he didn't think she would be back.

"I used magic," She chocked out as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what happened." He stepped aside, letting the mayor step into his office.

Regina whipped away a stray tear and slowly stepped inside of the small office, walking over to the leather couch that she sat in more than once now.

Dr. Hopper walked in after her, walking over to his seat. "So what is it, Regina? Tell me from the very start."

Regina started telling Hopper about everything. About how when she left his office the last time she saw a glimpse of Daniel for a second in the rain and then quickly went over to her vault where she found Daniels body not there.

"So, somebody stole his body?" Hopper asked.

Regina nodded, "Whale, he thought that if he brought Daniel back to the living, I would return him back to his home."

"Daniels alive, that's fantastic Regina...why are you so upset about it, shouldn't you be ecstatic?" He questioned. The whole feud with the Evil Queen and Snow White was over this Daniels death.

She had to shack her head, "He wasn't my Daniel. He was a monster, and in pain, he tried to hurt Henry...I had to let him go...and that's when I used my magic on him."

He understood now, Regina had lost Daniel all over again, but instead of it being to somebody else like her mother, or Snow, it was her whom she lost him from. "But, you used your magic for good, Regina. This Daniel almost harmed somebody you cared about...you did the right thing."

Did she? That's what kept going through her mind. Maybe she could have helped him, maybe she could have brought the real Daniel back. "Did I?"

"Regina, the best thing to do with these kinds of problems is to forgive yourself," Hopper said, "This is not at all your fault, you were protecting Henry, the whole town for that matter."

She listened in carefully. She did protect the town, she was a hero for once in her life. But when it came to forgiving herself...that was the one thing she could not do.

* * *

Time was going by faster than usual, it seemed like only a couple of hours had gone by, but there was no more light peaking through the windows into the treasure room, it was pitch black outside which only meant that they were all running out of time.

Emma was starting to get frustrated, there was nothing. She pushed over a pile of gold and grunted, this all just seemed pointless now. "There's nothing here!" She fell down onto the floor and ended up cupping her face in her palms.

Killian sat next to her and placed an arm around her, he was getting frustrated too. "It's alright love, we'll find something to help us."

Sighing she asked, "How can you be so sure? We're searching for something that may or may not even exist, to look through everything in this room would take days, if not weeks."

He held her close, he hated to see her like this, "Don't give up, Henry needs us."

She laid her head down on his shoulder and took a deep breath, "I'm not giving up, I just don't know if we'll ever find a way back home...at least not here."

"We'll never know if we stop," Killian said as he stood up and placed out a hand to which she grabbed. "Come on, let's go search a different pile, one that looks more promising."

Emma nodded, it couldn't hurt to try again, maybe they might even find something.

He didn't want to say anything, but he was losing hope himself. Killian was starting to think that they were never going to return home and see their son or family again. And then he thought about Will...he may never find him and they would never make-up, Killian could never make up for the sins he had done to his nephew and the broken promises he made to Liam.

And then that's when it happened when before he even knew it, Emma was grabbing him by the waist and pressing him against her like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, you can't seem to keep your hands off of me again, can you love?" Killian arched a brow as he held her close and looked into those emerald eyes.

Emma lovingly giggled, "Tripwire." She pointed down at the wire that he had almost tripped over and then up at the cage that was hanging from the ceiling. "Tiny, I see you never got rid of your security system."

"Oh that," Said Tiny as he looked up from the pile of gold, "Well, I didn't want to be too careful..you know..." That's when he became quite and noticed a shine coming from Emma's pocket. "What's that?" He pointed.

Both Killian and Emma looked down and noticed he was pointing at Emma's pocket.

Reaching in she took out the golden rattle. "It was supposed to be our son's...Henry."

"Can I see it for a moment?" There was just something about this piece that seemed different...special even.

"Oh...I guess it's just a baby rattle, nothing special." As Tiny swooped his large hand down, Emma dropped the miniature rattle into his palm.

Tiny was very careful with the fragile rattle, he didn't want to harm such a valuable piece, it must've meant a lot to them if they were carrying it around with them.

As he examined it closer, he could see a small glow from inside, it warmed up his hands, it was almost like a tingly feeling all over his body. There was magic inside of this tiny human creation. "Where did you get this?"

Emma looked over at Killian who looked at her with an arched brow, they were both confused, "Um...We had it custom made before Henry was born, why?"

"There's magic inside this," Said Tiny as he passed it to the Captain.

"How the bloody hell is there magic inside this? A baby rattle?" Asked Killian as he looked at his sons' treasure.

Tiny shrugged, "Is it possible that it was made from the metal of the compass?"

Emma and Killian both thought about it, was it possible?

Suddenly that's when it hit Emma, "Actually, I do remember the maker saying it was made from a special gold piece that he found mysteriously on a dried up...lake..." As she was finishing her sentence it hit her...the gold that her sons' rattle was made from was from the compass they destroyed.

"Bloody hell" Mumbled Killian as he looked at Emma. The answer was with them an entire time.

"Tiny, could this make a portal? Could this be our way back home?" Asked Emma, she was more than thrilled.

Tiny nodded, "I don't see why not, you just have to find another magical source to create the portal with."

Great, where were they going to find another magical source? The magic was gone in this land, you couldn't even find a portal anymore, before the curse, you were able to go to any village and somebody would've had some kind of portal.

"We'll find something alright, we already got the rattle, we're one step closer to getting home," Killian assured her as he held her close and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 _Emma and Neal walked along the river, the moonlight glistening off the water. It had been a couple of months now since Emma's Birthday and she and Neal had hung out almost every day, after finding out Neal had no home, her parents arranged for him to live at the castle...they became closer each passing day, it was only a matter of time before..._

 _"I love you." She said it out of nowhere, it had been eating her from the inside for the last couple of weeks, and now that it was out...she was scared he was run._

 _Did he hear what he thought he heard? "I love you too."_

 _And before both of them even knew their lips were locked and the realm felt like it had paused, nothing else mattered at that moment, it was only the two of them._

 ** _Two weeks later_**

 _Emma sat under the apple tree, she had left a note outside Neals door, telling him to meet her here at noon. She didn't understand why, but ever since the night they confessed their love for one another, he was being distant...strangly distant._

 _She waited for an hour and once the sun was starting to set she started to get worried, this wasn't like Neal to just leave her waiting._

 _She walked inside and went up to Neals room, she knocked before entering but when she didn't hear anything she walked in and saw that his room was cleaner than usual, it looked like nobody had ever slept in or lived inside. Her gut turned._

 _Then sneezy was walking by._

 _"Oh, Sneezy," Called out Emma, "Do you know where Neal is?"_

 _"Neal? He left this morning, said...he had some business to attend to." When he finished talking he ended up letting out a loud and snotty sneeze, whipping it away on his handkerchief that he left in the pocket of his vest._

 _But Neal never did come back, he left for good, never to return. Emma didn't know if anything bad happened to him or if he just ran off, there were search parties that lasted for weeks, but they never did find anything, the only thing found was a broken-hearted Emma in the comfort of her chambers. A week later, they came to a village, which only had one...her true love._

* * *

Killian had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, the rattle was tucked away safely in Emma's pocket once again. They were both happy they had a portal home but upset that they needed another magical source just to return to Storybrooke, this was like a never-ending journey.

"Well find that source love,"

"I know, I still have hope, I'm not going to give up," Emma said with a smile as they walked closer to the beanstalk.

"That's my Swan," Killian said as he pulled her smugly to him and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a sweet, chaste kiss.

Emma smiled as the kiss broke apart, she couldn't explain how much she missed his lips on hers when the curse was still intact.

"And thank you Tiny, without you we would have still been stuck, not knowing what to do next," said Killian, "so thank you mate." He pulled out his spare flask since He used his other on Emma's hand and raised it to the giant before taking a sip and passing it to Emma who did the same.

"It was nothing," Tiny blushed, he wasn't used to people being this nice to him. It felt good.

"Thanks to you, we can return how to our son," Emma said with a smile, "which reminds me, we should get going before Aurora and Mulan start to worry."

Killian nodded in agreement, he wanted nothing more than to get off this beanstalk and have a nice nap before going to search for the second part of their way home.

As both Killian and Emma stepped onto the bricks that surrounded the beanstalk they looked back once more at Tiny, this was probably going to be the last time they saw him.

"Ready?" Killian asked Emma as he grabbed her hand. She nodded in response and held onto his hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

They both jumped and grabbed a hold of the stalk, their hands still intertwined together. No magic could ever come between the bond they shared.

As they climbed down, there was only one thought on Killian's mind, which was that magical evening in the fields with blooming middlemist flowers, he could never forget that happy moment Emma told him he was going to be a father.

* * *

 _It was mid-evening and the sun was just about to set, it had brought the most golden glow to the land. Emma and Killian were having a couple of moments to themselves before they had to get back to the duty of prepare for the Evil Queen to strick again or stressing over her threat from the wedding, which Emma was losing sleep over, it felt good to get away for a while._

 _As they reached the old oak tree Emma could feel her heart pounding, this was it, this was the moment she was dreading all day. What if he wouldn't be happy about her news? She knew that they had talked about starting a family many times but they always said that they would wait for when they defeated Regina and the land was safe from her Evil. What if he was disappointed?_

 _"Love, is everything alright? You're being quite silent and looking off in the distance, which only means one thing...your mind is not at ease" Killian said as he took her hands and held them firming under the shaded oak tree._

 _Emma nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine, there's just something important I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it." She sighed and looked down at the ground, wishing that this moment would just be over already and they were back at the castle._

 _"Try me." Killian knew whatever she had to say couldn't be as bad as what he had been hearing lately, with Regina plating to kill Emma, or Regina trying to destroy everybody's lives...just this morning she roasted an entire village because they wouldn't tell her what the royal family had done there the day previous._

 _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, this was it, this was the do or die moment. This was the moment that could either go brilliantly good or terribly bad._

 _Looking up into her husbands' eyes she could see nothing but love, which made her heart feel a bit more at ease. Here it was, it was either now, or never. "...I'm pregnant."_

 _It took no more than just a few seconds for Killian to register what she had said, was it true, or was his ears just playing pranks on him. "Your pregnant...are you serious, I'm going to be a father?" Emma nodded and that was all the answer he needed before he picked her up and started spinning her around with the biggest smile on his face._

 _Emma laughed at how happy he seemed, which was a big relief to her. "I was scared you would be disappointed that we didn't wait until we defeated Regina."_

 _"Now, we have an even bigger reason to defeat Regina...our family." Killian knelt down on his knees and placed a soft hand gently on his wife's stomach, she wasn't showing yet, but that didn't mean there was no baby inside. "Hey there little one, I'm your daddy, I'm going to teach you how to sword fight and how to be a real pirate."_

 _She giggled, "I don't think David would be too happy about that one."_

 _As he stood up he shrugged, pirate or prince, he was happy with both. "I love you."_

 _"I love you."_

 _That night it was only them, they shared a kiss in the field and the entire universe stopped, Killian promised to take care of her and the baby, he said nothing would come between them, and if it did, they would always find their way back to one another._

* * *

Mulan looked up at the beanstalk, she didn't see anybody descending yet. She was never told any orders to cut down the beanstalk if they didn't return within ten hours like the last time, but she wished she had. It was just about going on the tenth hour, Aurora was sleeping and the sun was going below the horizon, it would be dark soon and she hoped that everything was alright with Hook and Emma.

Suddenly Aurora started stirring in her sleep, making a high pitched breathing noise and sounded frightened. Of course, Mulan was fast to act on it and softly shook her awake.

"Aurora? Is everything alright?" Mulan asked concerned, she understood it was probably just a nightmare, when she was in the war she had nightmares every night about what she saw on the battlefields and what was to come.

Aurora took a deep frightened breath as she shook her head, "It was horrible."

The princess really did seemed frightened to Mulan, more frightened than what she should have been. "Why don't you tell me about it? It could be a time passer." Mulan sat down on the log that Aurora had been using as a pillow, it wasn't very comfortable.

She took a couple more deep breaths, still feeling the shock. "It was the same as last time, I was in this room, this red room and there was bright blood red curtains, and there was no windows or doors so it didn't make any sense and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains-they were on fire. it was horrible."

Mulan had felt sorry for this girl, first, she lost her true love, then she was having these nightmares. "It's okay, it was just a dream" Mulan comforted as she softly stroked the girl's auburn hair.

Aurora shook her head, it seemed so real. "I was hunched in a corner, I looked over into the other corner, and I saw someone...I could only see their eyes but they were looking straight at me."

"It's okay, it's over now, these nightmares will go away, believe me, I've had my fair share of them in the war," Mulan told her, "Now come on, I'll sit here with you until you fall back asleep."

"Are you sure?" Aurora didn't want to take Mulan away from her duty.

Mulan nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't want anything more than to help a friend."

Aurora laid down her head and felt the comfort of her friend, she only wanted happy dreams of her and Philip, but she knew she was never going to get that dream.

* * *

Aurora laid fast asleep on the small cot that Mulan had assembled for her in a large clearing. They had set up camp once Killian and Emma had returned. From what Mulan had understood was that they had the way home with them ever since they left the castle, they just never knew about it. But then they said they needed another magical source, which the only person left around with magic here was Cora, which meant they had to go against her once again.

Emma had taken a small walk to a nearby river, she wanted to soak her pants, try to get the soaked through blood off, she knew it would stain but she still wanted to try.

"Hey." Killian had walked up behind her, making her jump and almost fall into the river, good thing he was fast enough with his hook or he would never hear the end of this.

"Hey," Was all Emma said.

Killian could hear the sadness in her voice, "What is it, love? You haven't said much since our return from the beanstalk."

She shook her head, "It's nothing...just thinking."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help make your mind ease," Killian told her as he watched her hang her now soaked pants on a branch to dry.

Emma said down on her jacket that she laid down on the forest floor and watched him as he sat next to her. "I'm just thinking about Henry, he must feel so upset, we abandoned him, Killian...I abandoned him again."

Killian wrapped her up in his arms, he wanted to take away her stress. "It's alright, we will get back to him, love, and we won't ever leave him again. I'm sure he knows we didn't mean to leave him behind, he has his grandparents and a whole town of people there to learn him about the one thing this family always had...hope."

She looked up at him, "But what if that's not enough? What if we don't return home, what if we can't find that missing piece of the puzzle?"

"We always find another way" Killian reassured her.

"What if there isn't another way" Emma said softly as she leaned into Killian as he laid them both down on the ground to look up at the stars.

Nothing else was said after that, they just laid there in silence until they both ended up falling asleep. Both dreams were about Henry, he looked happy, they were all at Granny's enjoying a hot cup of cocoa with cinnamon and a plate of grilled cheese. The only disappointing part was waking up from that dream.

* * *

Snow jumped up and took a deep shaky breath. She was sweating, she felt hot all over. She couldn't believe it, she thought it was just a nightmare, but once she woke up she knew it was real, somehow she managed to go back to that godforsaken place, the place she never wanted to return to again. "Charming? Charming, wake up!"

David slowly opened up his eyes to see a terrified Snow, "Snow, what is it?"

"I went back, the red room with no doors or windows...I went back," She told him as she took deep breaths.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't return back? I thought you learned to control it?" David knew all about this room, he knew Snow used to go there, she would tell him all about it.

"I did but for some reason, I went back," Snow said, "But this time was different, this time, somebody else was in there with me...I looked over into the shadows and I saw a girl, she looked frightened."

"Did you recognize her?" David asked, maybe this person was the reason his wife was returning.

Snow thought about it for a moment, from what she saw the girl was wearing a lavender gown that looked slightly torn, and darkish hair. She shook her head, she didn't recognize her at all, she didn't see much anyway.

"Alright, well, how about I stay up with you until you're ready to fall back asleep," That always worked back in the Enchanted Forest, but he also had a candle to light and would tell her it would replace the nightmares with good dreams.

Snow nodded as she sunk back into the bed, snuggling up to her husbands' side. She never did fall back asleep that night though, instead, it was a constant worry about that red room and why she went back, was it because her daughter and son-in-law were in trouble? Or was it just because she went in too deep of a sleep? She would never really know the answer to that.

Neal ended up waking up early, which gave Snow an excuse for getting out of bed, Charming tried telling Snow to go back to bed, he would get the baby, but Snow knew that if he did, she would just end up falling asleep and returning to the place nobody should ever go.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done! Woohoo! I hope you liked it if you did please leave me a review telling me what you think and asking any questions you may have.**

 **I hope you all had a good Holiday and got what you wanted. We went through a blackout here on Christmas, we ended up cooking our turkey and veggies on the woodstove.**

 _ **Next time: Chapter 25 Child Of The Moon**_


	26. Child Of The Moon

**AN: I do not own OUAT**

 **Some of you have been saying that I should've kept the plot where Snow and Emma go to the EF and kept the scene where Snow and Charming are trapped in the fire room, but personally I didn't want everything to be the same, I wanted to make changes so you could see something new.**

 **I know Emma called her father David last chapter and I did that only for the feel of the chapter, usually she'll call him dad. Also this chapter is going to be a long one.**

 **Taino Delsan13:** **What will happen next?**

Continue to read and you may be shocked at what will happen in the next few chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Child Of The Moon**

It was another day in Storybrooke, Granny and Ruby still worked the diner, David was out being sheriff (Still on the watch for Will), Snow was having a morning stroll with Neal, Henry was at school, and the Dwarfs were hard at work in the mines, using their pickaxes trying to find a small amount of magic that may have returned since the curse broke, Charming and Snow were counting on them so they could bring their family home.

It was now noon, which meant it was time for lunch! Of course, the only Dwarf who noticed was Happy, he wasn't much for work, Sleepy did more than him.

"Pickaxes down, brothers! First round at Granny's is on me!" Shouted Happy as he pushed a full cart out of the way.

Everybody put down their axes and started to whistle and cheer, except for Leroy, the grumpy Dwarf.

"Come on Leroy!" Shouted Doc, "We're gonna miss happy hour!"

"Granny's running a two for one special on mead," Said Happy. It was the only other alcoholic drink he would have, other than a beer of course.

Leroy did not put down his ax, and he wasn't going to until he found just a little bit of fairy dust, it was his job after all and he wasn't one to quit until it was all done. "Just because it's called 'Happy Hour,' Happy, doesn't mean you have to be there," Leroy spat, "Besides we have a duty to be fulfilled."

"But you're tired, we all are...and hungry," Said Happy, they had been working none stop for almost a week now, they needed to rest sometimes.

"Charming and Snow asked us to mine for dust-fairy dust, to help bring Killian and Emma home, and that's..." Leroy started to pound away back at the rock, "What...I'm...going to...do!" He hit at the end of every word, and by his last strick he ended up busting through a rock wall and falling down on his face.

All Dwarfs looked into the hole that Grumpy had fallen through, they were amazed at what they saw...Charming and Snow had to see this.

* * *

Snow was walking along the main street, wheeling Neal in his stroller, it was a calm day, the birds were chirping, the breeze was just right, the sun was up high in the bright blue sky, and David was racing towards her with his sirens on...wait, what?

"Snow, jump in, there's an urgent call from the Dwarfs," David exclaimed as he jumped out the driver's side and helped his wife fold the stroller up into the trunk.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's going on?" Snow placed Neal in the rear view car seat they had installed in the back of the sheriffs' car just in case something like this happened.

David jumped into the drives seat and strapped himself in, "I'm not sure, but it sounded quite important from the way they were talking...then again it was Happy I was talking to," He said with a chuckle making his wife look over at him with a playful grin.

The drive over was intense, neither of them knew what was about to happen, they didn't know if they were going to get good news or bad news, they just knew it was going to be some kind of news and whichever it was...they didn't know if they were prepared for it.

Once they had actually reached the entrance of the mines, Snow had Ruby who was standing outside hold Neal, she didn't want to bring her baby into an environment filled with dust and a structure that could collapse at any moment.

"Alright, where is he?" David asked as he marched into the mine and followed the trail until he met up with the Dwarfs, Happy showed him the hole that Leroy had fallen through when he shone the flashlight inside, he saw all other dwarfs looking up at him smiling.

"We did it," Said Leroy with the biggest smile you would ever get from somebody named Grumpy.

Snow poked her head through and saw the diamonds sparkling, they were everywhere, there was so much of them. "Is that?" All Dwarfs nodded, everything was finally turning for the good. "David, call Mother Superior, tell her it's urgent."

David nodded and ended up stepping out of the way, he called Blue and told her about how the Dwarfs found the diamonds and they needed her down at the mines as soon as possible, she immediately agreed that she would be over as quickly as she could.

"Hey, what's going on?" Henry peeked his head between Snow, trying to look inside of the hole.

"Henry? What are you doing here? You're supposed to take the bus home" Snow stated, she didn't understand how he could have known they were even here.

"Ruby texted me, told me what happened!" Henry said with a smiled, he was a cheerful little boy. All he wanted was his parents home and he knew that this was probably one step closer to that happening, they'll be home again soon.

"Of course she did," Mumbled Snow under her breath.

Henry jumped into the hole past Snow, the Dwarfs immediately started patting him on the back and telling him how his parents would be back soon. Snow only hoped that they weren't giving him false hope.

"I came as quickly as I could, where are they?" Blue said as she barged into the tunnel and down the hole where everybody else was, Snow and David followed in behind her, so they were able to hear everything Blue would say, she knew most about these diamonds.

"Are those?"

"Diamonds, they're back. The magic brought them back," Blue said with a smile as she looked up at all the magic being held inside.

Henry read about these in his storybook, diamonds were what gave fairies their power. "You mean the kind that becomes fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to grind them up somehow," Said blue as she turned to David, "Do you still have the remains of Jefferson's hat?"

David went into his jacket and took up the torn and scrunched up hat, passing it over to Blue.

"You lock this up, keep it safe because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again," Blue said as she held the hat in her hands and looked up at the diamonds, so many diamonds...it had been so long since she saw them.

The sparkle that was once in Henry's eyes lit up once again, "So does that mean my parents..."

"That's right, kid, we're bringing 'em home." David patted his grandsons back, this was the best news that anybody had gotten since the curse had broken.

Snow watched everybody cheers, she was happy she was going to be able to see her daughter again. She only wondered what would happen if she would've been the one that jumped through the portal instead of Killian, would they be back by now? Or would they be still stuck?

* * *

All the men had drinks in their hands, it was a celebration at Granny's the diamonds were back and soon Emma and Killian would be too. Music was playing around the room, Waitresses were serving more and more drinks by the minute, the Dwarfs and David were sipping on their beer with laughter on the other side of the room as Snow held Neal in one of the booths with Henry across from her, he was looking at the storybook, rereading his parents story.

"Hey, you know they'll be back soon, right?" Snow said as she took a sip of coffee. She saw how sad her grandson was looking, with the sadness in his eyes.

Henry nodded slowly with a fake smile, he knew his parents would be home sooner or later, he just didn't know when. He knew that his grandparents were going to use the diamonds to make Jefferson's hat work again, but this is how the stories always went, they seemed good and then something bad happened again, throwing everything off course.

David sat down next to his wife and son, he smelt a bitterness around Snow, and then he looked down at her mug, "Is that coffee?" Snow nodded, she didn't drink coffee for years now, probably before Emma was even born. "Trying to stay awake?"

"I can't go back asleep David, you don't understand what it's like in that room," Said Snow, "It's like all your nightmares put into one, with no way out, you can't escape."

"Hey, it's alright, just remember I'll be right there, next to you, so if you were to return to that place again, I'll be right there," David told her as he then places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What's this room you're talking about?" Henry asked curiously, he's never read anything about a room in his book before.

David turned towards his grandson, "How about you go get yourself a hot cocoa, and go talk to Grace over there." David pointed over to the little girl who was sitting down at the counter, she was looking over at Henry, if David didn't know any better he would say that Grace had a crush on Henry.

Henry smiled and closed his book as he grabbed the money from his grandfather and walked over to Grace, immediately they started laughing and talking, it was young love.

Ruby watched the two young children communicate, she remembered her first crush...of course Granny wouldn't allow it, and then she ended up eating him, but that was all in the past, she was no longer that out of control wolf, at least she hoped anyway. As she walked over to a table, she started to pick up the empty mugs of alcoholic drinks, this place needed more workers.

"A mouse."

"What? Where?" Jumped Ruby as she searched the floors, she hated those disease infested vermin.

Billy than walked out from around the corner, he and Ruby had not had time to really talk ever since the curse had broken. He remembered that when they were cursed Ruby would always flirt with him, so, he was quite curious on if Red would feel the same way, maybe something could happen between them.

"No," Chuckled Billy as he walked up to the beauty, "I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus, I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese and gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese."

Ruby smiled widely, her cursed self-remembered watching the movie Cinderella and seeing the little chubby mouse GusGus that wore a yellow shirt and wasn't scared of Lucifer, Lady Tremaine's cat.

"Why are you telling me this?" She wondered, she wasn't just walking up to anybody and telling them she was a wolf, even though everybody probably knew by now.

Billy stepped slightly closer, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes were on those beautiful dark brown eyes, "Uh, we haven't had a chance to talk since things...changed."

Jefferson sipped on his drink alone in a booth, watching the petit man talk to Ruby, he didn't know if he was flirting with her or if he was just talking to her, but whichever one it was, was starting to make him very jealous, he didn't quite understand why.

"So, can I still call you Billy? Or do you prefer GusGus?" Ruby asked with a slight giggle as she thought of the cartoon movie.

Billy blushed, "You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift."

And there it was, Jefferson's eyes widened. He was asking her out! Jefferson could feel his heart sink down into the pit of his stomach, it was beating rapidly and the only thing he felt like doing was marching up there and saving Ruby from this...that was if she wanted him to, so far it seemed like she was fine with this man flirting with her.

Ruby's smile then disappeared, he wanted to meet Red, he and everybody else already knew Ruby. But unfortunately, as much as she would love to get a drink with Billy, tonight wasn't a good time for her. "I'm sorry, I can't, I actually have plans tonight."

"Oh, with who?" Asked Billy. A side of him could see that she was lying to him but another was seeing she was telling the truth.

Belle had heard everything, "Me actually," She said walking up next to Ruby, " We have plans."

"That's right, it's girls night," Smiled Ruby as she placed an arm around her friend, "I'm bringing the cheese...which has nothing to do with you being a mouse, it has to do with the...wine."

"Okay, um...maybe next time then." Billy walked away with a shattered ego and a shattered heart, from what Ruby acted like around him when she was cursed he could have sworn he had a little chance with her.

Both waited before Billy had disappeared back behind the corner, of course, Belle wondered why Ruby was turning such a lovely boy down. "Don't worry, I can spot a girl in trouble...he seems really nice."

Ruby looked up at the clock hanging on the floral wallpaper of the diner, it was almost time and Rubys' heart was racing. "It's-It's complicated." She then left Belle and walked into the kitchen where Granny had already started taking out the frozen food.

"Don't worry Ruby, this _will_ work," Granny assured her grand-daughter, she could tell just how much stress she was under.

Jefferson smiled at his seat as he took another swig of his ale, Ruby had turned the man down and he was proud. He had never thought about going with other women after his wife had died but with Ruby, he felt different. She was a young, beautiful and smart lady, he wanted that. But not many women especially young women wanted him due to the fact that he had a daughter, many women just didn't want that responsibility.

George had been watching his 'son' and his wife all night, just waiting for that right moment to go up to them. Right now David and Snow were enjoying a family moment together, admiring their newborn infant...Neal, he had always wondered where they had picked out such godforsaken name. He wanted nothing more than his revenge, they should have gotten rid of him back in the Enchanted Forest after they took over the land.

David was admiring how beautiful his son was, he missed having these moments with Emma, he wished his little girl was still a baby, or at least she was still here. He missed her so much. Right then and there, his thoughts were taken away as he saw the man he never wanted to see sit down in front of them...George.

"Congratulations...sheriff. Quite a celebration," Spoke George as he sat down with his tankard in his hand.

David suddenly felt threatened, why was this man suddenly sitting down in front of them? After everything this man did to him and his family in the past, he was lucky to still be alive. "What are you doing here?" He asked through his gritted teeth.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but in this new one, we have another go at each other," Threatened George as he looked between his 'son' and daughter in law.

Snow had started to rub Neals back who started to stir in his sleep, which meant he was now waking up. "Whenever you're ready," Spoke Snow as she propped her infant son on her shoulder and continued to rub small circles on his back. It was hard to sound threatening whenever you had a baby in your arms.

Geroge stared at Snow, he had remembered the time he kidnapped her and poisoned her so she could never conceive a child in her life, but somehow she found a way around it, considering she already had a twenty-year-old daughter and a one-month-old son. "It's a big celebration for you both, isn't it? On the way to getting your family back to whole again, must feel exciting." He would never know the feeling, he lots his son and never got him back, instead, he got a shepherd that betrayed him.

David looked cold into the man's dead eyes as he leaned back in the booth and spoke, "Yeah, it must be hard for you, to watch good win again."

He had to laugh, this man pretending to be prince actually thought he was good. "Good? Don't be so full of yourself. I know the truth, you're still a shepherd pretending to be a prince, and you're just a bandit pretending like you know the first thing about being a princess. You both weren't even fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town."

"I'm sure the people of Storybrooke would think otherwise," Spoke David, mostly everybody in this town was there when Snow and he destroyed Geroge and the Evil Queen, they saw what they were capable of doing.

George smiled wickedly, "Today they do. But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way, that they see for who you two really are," Threatened George, "By the time I'm done with you, you wished you killed me when you had the chance."

David then stood up and helped Snow out of the booth who had a blanket draped over her shoulder, which only meant she was breastfeeding Neal. They were going to leave they had enough of Geroge, "The people of this town already know who we are, and they've seen us defeat you once before," David said as he then bent down and looked dead in the eyes of the demon, "So if you want to try and take us down, they'll see it again." He then walked off with his tankard in hand and arm around Snow's waist.

Grace and Henry saw the whole thing, " You're grandparents are pretty cool, Henry."

"I know right," Henry smiled at her as she smiled back, he didn't know what this feeling was that he felt inside but it was warm and tingly.

* * *

It was the end of the party and everybody had mostly cleared out of the diner by now, which made it a lot easier for Snow and David to hear the crackling coming from the kitchen, ultimately they thought that there was a fire, like anybody would think, but when they walked in through the steel kitchen door they saw Granny wearing a welding mask and welding the hinges on the door with Ruby watching.

"Ruby, Granny? What's going on?" Snow asked as she tried burping Neal.

"We're making a cage, know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas" Answered Ruby sternly as she helped Granny with taking out the last perishables from the freezer.

Snow gasped, "Granny, your lasagnas are frozen?"

"I know, nobody would believe you if you told them my lasagna is frozen," Spoke Granny in a joking way.

"Wait, why are you making a cage?" Asked David not really caring about the lasagna but more about the fact they were literally welding a cage out of the kitchen freezer.

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke, which means it's the first wolfs night," Spoke Ruby nervously, all that she could think about was what would happen if she wasn't locked up, it was easier to hide it in the Enchante Forest because she had an entire woods to run around and hide in but here she was trapped in a town, full of people she might hurt or worse...kill.

"But Red, I thought your mother taught you how to control the wolf in you years ago?" Asked Snow curiously, she remembered how Red made her run away when she got a tear in her red cape, and then when she ended up finding Red she was with her pact...her family, she had found her mother.

Ruby nodded, "I have, but thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in ten years. I might be rusty. I can't let what happened the last time-what happened to Peter-happen to anyone else"

Jefferson was listening outside of the door, he always heard stories about the humans that turned into wolfs during full moons, but he never suspected Ruby to be one of them. He didn't know Ruby well, but he knew well enough that she wouldn't hurt anybody.

"What about your red hood? That could stop you from turning," David asked, surely it came over with the curse just like everybody else's belongings.

"If I had it," Said Ruby, "I looked everywhere, I even went to Gold. It's not in town, I don't think it came over with the curse."

"Ruby, we know you. We trust you, Emma and Killian trust you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight." David knew Ruby wasn't one to hurt people, Peter was an accident, she didn't know she was the wolf then, they thought Peter was the wolf.

"Maybe, but I can't afford to take any chances," Said Ruby with fear in her eyes, "You have a newborn baby, you have to protect him from me, same goes for all the children and Storybrooke, I can't hurt any of them or their parents." Ruby then Walked over to the freezer and went inside, she was terrified of what was going to happen, she didn't even know if this plan would work, she had no idea what the wolf could do, it's been so long now.

"Papa" Grace walked up to her father who was standing next to the door that leads into the kitchen, he seemed stranger than usual tonight, "I'm ready to go home."

"Uh, yes, I'm coming." He wanted to stay and listen to more, but he knew he had to leave if he didn't want to get caught. Was it strange for him wanting to help out Snow and Charming? Just not long ago he was locked up, himself at the station and now all he wanted to do was go and help Snow and Charming, protect Ruby.

* * *

Henry, Snow, and David had left the diner and immediately went home. Henry, of course, ran straight up to his room with his storybook, he thought he was being sneaky but everybody knew that he was actually staying up late, hiding under his blankets with a flashlight and looking at the pictures of his parents. He wondered what they were doing in the Enchanted Forest if they were about to jump through a portal and be home but then he told himself that he was just giving himself false hope, that it would be a lot more complicated than that.

Snow, on the other hand, was only running off of the very little boost she got from her few sips of coffee. Every time she blinked she could just see the fire, the heat on her skin, the fear that consumed her, she had enough of that place when she was under the sleeping curse and a few months after that, she didn't want to go back.

David had helped Snow take off her jacket and was about to go and get the bed ready when he looked over and saw Snow sitting down on her rocking chair in the living room. "Are you coming to bed?"

Snow looked up, she desperately wanted to feel her body sinking into the cool comfort of the memory foam, orthopedic mattress but the fear of going back to the red room was too much. "I'm actually going to stay down here for a bit, put Neal to sleep."

"Are you sure? You didn't get much sleep last night if you want I can put Neal to sleep and meet you upstairs," Said David as he walked down the very few steps he climbed and walked over to his wife.

Snow nodded, "No it's alright, I'll meet you up there in a bit."

"Oh, alright. Come get me if you need anything." He bent down and gave a kiss upon her forward before he left her alone downstairs.

Snow smiled as she watched him disappear up the stairs. "Oh Neal, I wish your sister were here right now." Neal ended up making little gurgling noises in response to his mothers' voice, to her that meant that he missed his sister too, even if he was too young to understand what was going on right now.

Henry looked out his window and up at the night sky, the stars were brighter than ever. He wondered if the stars he saw at night were the same ones that his parents saw in the Enchanted Forest...they probably weren't, but it made him happy just to think about it, it made his parents seem closer. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad...please come home," Henry spoke very softly, soft enough nobody would hear.

* * *

Granny had one of the best rests she had in a long time, knowing her Ruby was safely locked up was all she needed. The freezer should have been strong enough to hold, even if the inside held a thousand pound wolf.

Walking into the diner this morning everything seemed fine, nothing was out of the ordinary and nothing was broken. "Ruby, you up yet?" Granny asked more to herself rather than Ruby, considering Ruby probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

But as Granny walked into the kitchen, getting the key to unlock the freezer door her worst nightmare was right in front of her. "Oh, no." The freezer door was completely ripped off with nothing my claw marks all over the door, even on the inside was dug to pieces. The only thing Granny could now think about was where was Ruby now and what did she get into when she lost control?

* * *

Snow opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. She hadn't of gone to the red room which was a good thing, maybe now she could actually start getting some rest again. But that's when she noticed...she was in the red room. The flames were higher than ever, it was hot, and she couldn't breathe. "Help! Help!" She shouted through the crackle of the flame.

Why was she here? She didn't understand, it had been years since she awoke from the sleeping curse.

As Snow looked around the rooms, the places where the flames were weak she could see that girl again, the girl who was there with her last time. Was she the reason she was returning? Was this girl in trouble and she needed to help her?

"Hey! Hey!," Shouted Snow trying to get this girls attention, "Who are you?!"

 _Snow?_

Who was that? Snow looked around, she could hear her name being called out. That voice sounded so familiar, who was it?

 _Snow, wake up!_

There it was again.

Snow opened up her eyes and this time she was in the comfort of her home, Neal was in arms still asleep, she must've passed out early and forgot to bring Neal to his crib. As she looked up she met cold dark brown eyes staring down at her. "Regina? Wh-What are you doing here? Where's David?" She asked as she sat herself up, rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

"He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to come by, saying you were going back to the red room and he was worried when he found you asleep this morning down here," Said Regina as she sat down on the couch across from Snow.

Snow looked petrified that David would even let this woman into their home after everything she did to them when they were cursed, because of her Neal could have gone into the system and would've grown up without a mother or father...his _real_ mother or father.

Suddenly Neal woke up and started to cry, he was probably hungry considering he must've slept all night if Snow never woke up once, other than in the red room.

Snow tried to bounce Neal more into her arm so she could have a better grip on him as she fed him but when she did a stinging and hot feeling went through her arm, it felt like she was roast alive.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked Snow.

Snow couldn't ever trust this woman, but she knew that she was trying to change, she saved Henry and the whole town from Daniel just the other day. "Regina, can you hold Neal for a second?"

Regina was shocked, "A-Are you sure?" She didn't think Snow would've trusted her with any of her children, but once Snow nodded she gladly took Neal from her arms. She never had this kind of feeling before, she never got to have any children of her own, not ever since she poisoned herself after her mother tried tricking her into thinking a certain man was her true love.

Once Snow had passed over her bundle of joy, hoping Regina wouldn't poof away with him, she rolled up her sleeve where she felt the burning and as she did she saw how her skin was bubbled and blistered, she was burned. "Regina..."

Regina was looking down at Neal, giving him smiles and rubbing his chin softly with her finger as she bounced him. "Yes?" She questioned as she looked up, her smile immediately changing into a concerned look as she saw the burning. "Is that a burn? How did that happen?"

"You tell me, it was your sleeping curse that put me in that hell!" Exclaimed Snow. She didn't think this place would hurt her, it was mostly she a nightmare, wasn't it?

* * *

When David had woke up this morning he was scared not to see Snow on the spot next to him, he figured that maybe she had just gotten up early and was downstairs but when he went downstairs he had only seen her sleeping in the chair he left her on last night, did she try to stay up all night and didn't want to tell him? When he was about to go and wake up his wife he had gotten an urgent call from Granny, she was in a panic so he immediately left and not wanting to leave Snow alone, he called up the only person he could think of...Regina.

When David had arrived at the diner Granny was in a panic, she was going on about Ruby not being around that she had escaped from her so-called cage they had made last night. David eventually had gotten her calmed down and due to her wolf senses she was able to smell a piece of clothing of Rubys and they were now tracking her sent through the woods.

"Over here," Granny told David as she walked ahead of him, she never understood why but she always felt safer carrying her crossbow everywhere, that's exactly why she was holding it with her now. She was really picking up on Ruby's sent, and that's when she spotted her sleeping under a fallen log, "Ruby, wake up!"

Ruby opened her eyes, she was in the forest, how? "What happened? Where am I?" She questioned as she looked around.

"You're in the forest, You must've fallen asleep here last night," David told her as he helped her out from under the log.

"I don't understand. You locked me in that cage!" Said, Ruby, as she started to panic. She should have still been in that freezer, it should've worked.

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning," Granny tried telling her grand-daughter in the easiest way possible.

Ruby took a deep breath as she felt her heart start pounding. She lost control and didn't even know what she did when she was under, what if she hurt somebody? This is why she wanted to be locked up, so she wouldn't have to worry about these things, but her plan failed.

"Ruby. Ruby, it's alright." David tried to calm her down but a little talking to was not going to help with something like this.

"No! It's not!" Ruby exclaimed, "I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of!" She panicked as she looked around the forest, then it hit her...David was here, the sheriff...what did she do? "Oh my god, did I do something last night?"

David had to calm her down before she started to over freak out. "Ruby, all we know is that you escaped and then ran into the woods, there's no reason to assume the worst," And right on cue, his phone started buzzing.

Taking his phone out of his jacket he walked off a couple of feet away and answered his phone, "Sheriff...Yeah. Okay, I'll be right there."

Of course Ruby was freaking out, she ultimately assumed that the phone call was about something she could've done. "What is it?"

"Somebody left their car double parked in front of the cannery. I gotta go check it out on our way to town," David told Ruby as he could see how uptight she was, he could swear he heard her heart beating, "Hey, calm down, everything's alright."

* * *

Snow had been sitting at the dining table, breastfeeding Neal as Regina sat across from her, the room was taken over by a storm of awkward silence. Regina hadn't said much after they discovered the burn, of course, they were both curious on how Snow could have gotten burned from a room made by the sleeping curse...you're not actually there, it didn't make sense.

So, of course, Snow called up Mr. Gold...or Rumplestiltskin, whatever you wanted to call him.

Snow cleared her throat, "So, um...I just want to thank you for saving Henry the other day."

"Oh yeah...it was nothing." She was trying to change, she really was. It was the least she could do for Henry...she was the reason his father ended up in the hospital those several months ago.

Once again, everything went silent, so silent you could hear the ticking of the clock that was on the other side of the house. Once Neal had finished up and Snow had burped him, she placed him down in his swing where he sat silently as knocking started at the door.

Regina answered the door knowing entirely well who it was.

"Regina, what a surprise to see you here," Gold said as he walked away smugly into the home where Regina gave him a fake smile. "Mrs. Nolan, As I heard you're going back to the sleep realm."

Snow nodded, 1'yes, and this morning I woke up with this burn on my arm." She lifted her arm up so Gold was able to examine the burn, she desperately hoped he would be able to help her.

"Ah yes, you were quite right to call me," Gold said as he looked carefully at the burn, "You see, this so-called dream as you and Regina refer it to is actually certainly not just that, it's far from a dream actually."

"Then what is it?" Regina asked with her arms folded in front of her as she stood next to Snow.

Gold looked at Regina almost dumb-founded, "A side effect. You know Regina, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. So I certainly never cared about what happened to them," Regina spoke coldly as Gold and then at Snow who was glaring at her with a death look, she could understand why.

Gold walked over to his briefcase that he had brought with him, inside were different sorts of potions and ingredients, certainly, for this kind of case, he didn't need much. just a couple drops of magic. "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul simply travels to a Netherworld where it resides until awoken," Gold explained as he started to get the 'cure' ready, "Now, this world his between life and death, and it's very _real_."

So the place Snow was going to wasn't a dream, she was actually physically going there all because of...Regina.

"However...even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world," Gold spoke as he placed a couple of drops of his potion into the charm of a necklace, "Victims like you."

"This world is tormenting me once again every time I sleep, I want you to give me something that can keep me from that place, please Mr. Gold, there must be a way," Begged Snow. Then that's when Emma popped into her head, Emma was under the sleeping curse almost a week ago, what if she was going to this place too? She desperately hoped her little girl was safe from this Netherworld.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible _Snow White_ , I can, however, provide you with something that will allow you to control your actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it," He explained to the Queen as he held up the magical object that was going to do just as he said.

Snow gave him a confused look, "A necklace?" What was that going to help, she had a dozen of those upstairs on her nightstand.

"You wear this while you're sleeping, once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then you can come and go as you please," Said Gold as he went to place the necklace into Snow's hand but before he could, he was surprised to see Regina reach up and stop her, "What is it now Miss. Mills?"

"Everything comes at a price with you, why should this be any different?"

Snow was confused on how come Regina was so against her taking the necklace, before if it even had the slightest chance of killing her in a way Regina wouldn't have stopped her one bit...but now, she seemed like a changed women.

"This one on me," Gold said with a wink as he placed it in Snow's delicate hands, watching as she eyed it up. That's when he noticed her little bundle of joy in the corner, they were so cute at that age, it only made him think of his Bae...his sweet Bae, he only wished he could turn back time and jump through that portal with him, but of course he was too weak, he couldn't give up his magic.

* * *

When David, Granny, and Ruby all arrived at the docks, Ruby got even more anxious when she saw Billys tow truck there. Of course, she knew the call was only because somebody left their truck double-parked at the cannery so she assumed that it was just Billy, but where was he?

"Great, who do I call to tow a tow truck?" David asked as he stepped out of the sheriff car and onto the docks looking around, "And where is Billy?"

Ruby walked out of the car with Granny behind her but she immediately stopped when she got a frightening sent from the air. "I smell blood." Immediately the worst thing came to mind, what if the reason she smelt blood was that she did something? What did she do?

Granny walked around the truck, she smelt something strange too. When she got to the front of the truck the sent was horrendous...when she looked down she was frightened at what she saw...Billys upper half, he was dead, blood was surrounding him. "I found Billy."

To David, Granny looked frightened so ultimately he walked over to where she was and saw the horrible sight...poor Billy. Suddenly an ear killing scream was heard from Ruby, immediately both he and Granny ran over to her. "Ruby, what is it?" The sight only got worse, it was Billys bottom half coming out the dumpster.

"It was the wolf! It was me!" Ruby cried out, she was terrified, she knew it was her, there was no other explanation for what could've happened. She killed an innocent guy in cold blood.

David ran to her side, he knew Ruby wouldn't have done something like this, wolf or no wolf, he knew her. "It had to have been something elseRuby."

"No, I did this! We both know it!" Exclaimed Ruby, she wanted to be put away for her crimes, she was no longer safe.

David shook his head, he refused to believe it was her, "No. Almost a month ago everyone thought Mary-margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her, which a lot of you didn't. I am not going to make that mistake Ruby!" He tried to tell her all he could to calm her down, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Snow never killed anyone before, I have" She tried telling him as a tear made its way down her cheek, to this day she still has nightmares of what she did to Peter.

"I know who you really are, Ruby, even if you've lost sight of it." What else could he tell her to make her believe she didn't do this crime.

Ruby shook her head, "That doesn't change the fact that I am going to change again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt."

"Maybe this isn't the place to talk about this, maybe somewhere more private" Granny noted as she pointed her head in the direction where all the townspeople were standing and watching them, by now they probably heard about what had happened to Billy.

"It's okay, I'll protect her," Said told Granny as he began to walk away.

"No! Lock me up," Ruby cried out, "If the freezer couldn't hold me then maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people David, other people need to be protected from me!" And with her final words spoken she turned around and was lead into the sheriffs' car by Granny.

* * *

The ride back to the station was more than awkward, Ruby couldn't see the fact that she didn't kill Billy, she only saw that she was the wolf so she must've done it. David had ended up getting a text from Snow telling him all about what had happened and what Gold had told her, he was glad that he gave her something to control it, but he was frightened to hear she was actually getting burned from going there.

Jefferson was taking a walk down Mainstreet when he noticed David, Ruby and Granny all get out of the sheriffs' car and walk inside the station, of course, he was curious about what was going on so he ended up crossing the street and running inside where he saw David locking Ruby in a cell that had chains wrapped around the bars.

"You'll be safe in here tonight," David assured her as he locked the cell door.

Ruby nodded, "Thank you."

"Thank me in the morning, by then I would have found you really killed Billy," David said as he walked into Emma's office and placed the keys back into the secured drawer.

Jefferson was stunned at what he heard, Billy the tow man was dead? The man that was flirting with Ruby last night at Grannys. Ruby was being framed for something that she didn't even do and everybody only saw what was right in front of them.

"Jefferson...what are you doing here?" David asked as he saw the man standing in the hallway.

"Oh, Well...I saw you three walking in here so I got curious," He said with a grin and a shrug.

Ruby looked at him from the cot in the cell, she remembered when he was locked inside and she came to deliver food, of course like her cursed persona she started flirting with him. "I killed Billy."

Jefferson walked up closer to her cell, it was a bit different for him to be on the outside and talking to an innocent on the inside. "I may not know much about you Ruby, but I know you would never kill anybody, somebody framed you and me and David are going to find out who."

"Uh, excuse me, who said I needed help?" David questioned, this man was bad luck. First, he kidnapped Emma and Snow, then helped Regina put Emma in a sleeping curse, and finally, his hat was the reason his daughter and son _in law_ weren't here.

Jefferson walked up to the man and patted him on the shoulder, "Believe me, you're going to need all the help you can get to find out who killed Billy."

"You already have" A deep old rusty voice was heard as the sound of the station doors slammed shut, "That thing, the she-wolf"

Jefferson suddenly felt anger at this man and him calling her that, she was nothing more than a beautiful creature. Besides, how would he know that she killed Billy?

"Get out!" David snapped as he slapped the drawer shut and walked up this menace, "Whatever issues you have with me don't involve her."

"There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with Billy's death," Jefferson stated, trying to back up David against the excuse of a man. He remembered the days this man ruled over the kingdom well, it was a nightmare before people started calling it the White Kingdom they called it the Dark kingdom...or at least he had.

George looked this hatter in the eyes, he saw that sparkle, he once had it a long time ago for his wife, _love_. "It seems to me that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement, you have feelings for this she-wolf, I can see it in your eyes."

Ruby's eyes lit up, was this true? Did Jefferson have unspoken feelings for her? Immediately she wanted to back him up, "Leave him alone!" She shouted. She felt a strange feeling in her gut, it was warm and tingly, did she had feelings for Jefferson too? No, she couldn't have, they were complete opposites.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd, it was only a matter of time," George spoke in his regular cold, dark voice as he stared straight at David.

"What do you want for me?" David questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

Geroge walked slightly closer to his adopted son, "Justice," Geroge said loud enough only the two of them could hear, "Hand that over to me and let the town decide her fate, whether she dies or not."

David shook his head, did this man really think he was that stupid to do such a thing, he trusted him once before, thinking he was only helping him with a simple task but then come to find out that this man put him up for marriage and then killed his mother for choosing his own life path. "Never, I know exactly what kind of justice you want and you're not getting it."

"This town is bigger than you may think, Charming. I start telling people you're putting their and their children live in danger to protect your own interests, you'll have a mutiny on your hands," Said George, he knew all too well about this kind of thing, this is why he should've still been the rightful King.

"We'll see," David stepped closer to this man and stared him straight in his eyes, he may have been scared of him before, but not anymore, "You want her, then you have to go through me."

"And me" Jefferson added in coldly as he stepped next to David and stared into the man's dark eyes as well.

George looked at the two of them, he could tell this was going to be an interesting night. "I look forward to it."

David waited for the man to leave the station, they needed to change plans. Thinking carefully he could really only think of one thing. "Alright, I got it, here's the plan." The next half hour the group discussed what they were going to do and how they were going to help save Ruby, they all knew she was innocent.

* * *

Geroge was back, and this time he came with a mob, an angry mob. He had all told them what this monster had done to an innocent citizen of Storybrooke and how their believed Prince Charming was hiding her, he was against them, putting their lives in danger.

When they had returned the station was chained up, nobody could go in, or come out at the looks of it. He knew that wolf was inside just waiting in her cell, she knew was coming for her. "We won't cower in fear over this creature any longer! We know who she is! We know where's she's hiding! So why is she still alive!"

The mob started to cheer at Geroge's word, they were sucked into to believe what he believed.

"Because she's been harboured by one person...David Nolen!" Exclaimed George, "How many more people have to die before our prince decides to act! If he won't protect you then, I will!" He told the crowd as they cheered him along. Motioning to the man with the chain cutters he walked over to the chained door and broke the lock.

Everybody stormed in all at once, Geroge leading the rest. This was his moment, he was getting his revenge, he was getting his kingdom back.

As they all rounded the corner getting ready to jump on top of the she-wolf they saw nothing but an opened cell with nobody even in the station, not even the sheriff. Once again, this 'Prince Charming' had fouled him.

* * *

"Thanks for letting her hide here, the sheriffs' station isn't safe," Spoke Jefferson to Belle. So this was the girl that the dark one loved? She was a beauty.

Belle nodded as she walked up to where Granny and Ruby were getting the chains ready. "Of course, It,'s uh, it's not every day your friends..." Before she even got the chance to finish Ruby had cut her off.

"A _monster_ ," Said Ruby as she finished up on the chains with her arms folded across her chest. She was blunt, she knew what she was and nobody could tell her otherwise.

" _Hunted_ , I was going to say ' _hunted'"_ Belle corrected her. She knew what a real monster was more than anybody and she knew that they weren't always what you thought, it's what was on the inside what counted rather than on the outside, if she thought the other way, she would never have left with Rumplestiltskin and ended up falling in love with him... _oh Rumple._

Granny could sense the mob getting closer, their screeching was picking up. "The crowds about six blocks from here, they'll be here any moment."

"Wait, you have wolf hearing too?" Belle asked amused by this newly found trait.

"It's not all rainbows and unicorns, especially when you run a hotel," Joked Granny, she heard many things in her cursed years

"Alright, I know what to do" Said Jefferson as he sat down at the large table quite, debating on what was going to happen.

David turned to him knicking his eyebrows together, "Haven't you done enough already _Hatter_? Every encounter we had with you, you put my family in danger somehow."

"Trust me, this is a good one. I know it'll work" Jefferson said. He understood why David probably didn't trust him, he did kidnap his wife and daughter and then help with the murder of his daughter which of course failed, and then he got his daughter and son-in-law stuck in the Enchanted Forest with no way back.

David was quiet for a moment, debating on what to do as he looked around at everybody in the room, they were looking at him as to give him a chance, it was all they had. "Alright, what is it, Hatter?"

Jefferson arched his eyebrows and gave the prince a nod, surprised at how he actually was giving him a chance. "Alright, so the only way this mob is going to back off is if we prove that Ruby had nothing to do with the murder of Billy," Jefferson explained.

Everybody looked at him as if he was hot-headed, had he not been listening for this entire time.

"What?" He didn't understand what he did.

"We already said that's what we had to do! Literally, I've been saying that ever since the station!" Snapped David, he knew this wasn't going to be a good idea to let this crazy man help.

"David, at least he's trying," Ruby told her friend.

"You didn't let me finish, we need Granny for this," Jefferson said as he pointed over to the old women who still had her crossbow in hand, "We should probably go now before anybody suspects where we are."

David didn't know why he was doing this if Killian or Emma were here they wouldn't have let Jefferson in on this case. "Alright, fine. If the mob finds where you are, call us."

Belle nodded her head, she understood well.

Granny and David started to walk out when David stopped and noticed Jefferson wasn't following, why? "Jefferson, you coming?"

Jefferson looked at Ruby, she was frightened, "Uh no, I think I'll stay here, just in case anything happens."

"Well, what the plan then? Why is Granny so important on this?"

"Her sniffer," Jefferson said as he pointed at his nose and smiled as he sunk down into his chair with a cheeky grin.

Then it made all sense to David and what was to happen.

* * *

It had been a long day and they both knew it was going to be a long night. They all eagerly wanted to know who really was the murder and to actually get help for Ruby, this mutiny wouldn't end until then.

"David! David!"

David turned his head to see Snow running down the street waving to him with Neal strapped to her chest. "Snow, what are you doing here?"

"What? Do you think I'm not going to help find the person who's framing my best friend?" Ask Snow with an arched brow.

David smiled and didn't bother to fight back, he knew he would lose, Snow always won anyway.

"This way," Granny said as she sniffed a piece of Rubys clothing she had found in her closet...there was terrifying things in there, the most terrifying was some wand that would vibrate...what was the use of that?

David and Snow both followed Granny, having no idea where she was taking them.

As the ran down the street and rounded a corner, they slowed down as Granny stopped in front of a car. "The trunk," Granny said as David popped open and searched the entire area...he didn't see any red cape, that was until he saw a hidden dash that was under everything, that's where the cape laid with a hatchet on top.

Granny gasped, somebody truly did try to frame, Ruby.

"The wolf didn't kill Billy," Said David as he grabbed a hold of the red fabric and held it in his hands.

"So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf and this person could blame Ruby so everybody could turn on her," Snow spoke as she bounces her boy, she was glad he was asleep right now.

"So whoever killed Billy cold pin the murder on her," Said David.

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?" Granny questioned, she had thought that everybody was good with Ruby, they all knew who she was, they loved her.

David looked around, his mind was all over the place with this case. Taking a crowbar that was laying in the trunk of this person car he went and smashed the drivers' side window.

"What do you see?" Snow asked as she covered Neal, making sure no glass flung over to him.

Once he found the registration, everything made sense to him now, "This isn't about Ruby, it's about me," David said, "Spencer, he needed a way to take back his power from me and Snow, so he created one."

"By going to Ruby?" Snow questioned, why was this man so cruel? First, he helped Regina go after her with the Kathryn case and now he's going after Ruby to get back at David and her.

Suddenly they all heard a loud howl coming from down the street...Ruby

* * *

 **I'm going to upload this chapter into 2 parts because I found this getting quite long.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying so far, we're going to see some MadWolf/RedHatter next chapter so I hope you enjoy that. Then, we'll be getting back to the CaptainSwan.**


	27. Chapter 27 Child Of The Moon Continued

**So yes, it has been several months since I had uploaded anything, but I think I'm now over my writers' block and have the interest to continue with this AU again. The last couple weeks were hell for me and I was trying to figure something out and fix things, but tragically they ended terribly in a way I never wanted, but I guess that's life and thanks to that unfortunate event, it got me back to writing.**

 **So this is the second part of the child of the moon, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Child Of The Moon Part 2**

All three stood by the car they had just recently discovered that hid the secret they were all looking for to solve Rubys' not murder. Snow held onto Neal with David searching more in the car and Granny next to her holding onto her crossbow.

"I swear when I see that King George..." Granny began but was cut off by the loud and bone thrilling howl, "...Ruby."

David picked himself up and started in the direction he heard the howling coming from, "Come on, we need to find her before the mob does, and they do something they'll all regret."

* * *

Spencer and the mob stood outside the library, that's where they thought the she-wolf was hiding out with the bookworm and portal jumper. Finally, Spencer thought to himself, finally, he was getting his spot back as the rightful King. But before they could even break the chains off the large double doors of the library there was a howling that came from deep in the darkness of the town.

"This way! She's close" Shouted Spencer for all to hear as he started walking down the street with his torch in hand.

The crowd talked with anger as they followed Spencer, of course none of them really understood Ruby, they were never actually close to her in the Enchanted Forest, they all feared for the safety of the town and their Children.

As Spencer rounded the corner with the crowd behind him, the only thing that stood out of him was the wolf trying to hide between two dumpsters, she looked scared and threatened, its eyes glowed yellow in the light of all the flames and his fur stood up in back of its neck.

"There you are," Spencer spook as the woof growled back at him, as he slowly stepped closer, raising his pistol in hand, aiming it straight at Ruby.

One slow motion of his finger and the bullet left the barrel but at that sudden moment something ended up hitting into the gun making the bullet go off target and hit into a small propane tank that ended up blowing up immediately.

As everyone looked to see what had happened they all saw a small old lady holding a crossbow right at Spencer.

"Next one goes between the eyes!" Threatened Granny as she held up the bow in case she had to shoot again, and she was not afraid of killing this man to protect her granddaughter.

Snow ran through the crowds straight behind David with Neal protectively in her arms. "Ruby!" She shouted, if anything she knew Ruby would have felt comfortable around her, she always did and even though she was in the form of a wolf, that didn't change who she was on the inside.

As they both got to the front of the crowd, David made sure he spoke in a loud voice for everyone to hear. "Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Billy!" David shouted raising the red velvet cloth in his hands as he turned to look at Spencer, "He did! He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf may have done it, all to get you to think me and Snow weren't leading this town as we should!"

Ruby growled louder than ever at the crowd this time, it was a mean and threatened growl, enough to make the crowd try to push through David and Snow.

"Hold it!" Snow shouted as she did her best not to wake her sleeping prince, "Somebody already died because of what this man terrible actions! We don't need to spill any more blood in the town! She won't hurt anyone!" If Snow was able to get an entire Kingdom to follow her in a battle against the Evil Queen she could get them to trust her able her friend.

As the whole crowd stopped and listened to somebody other than Spencer for once David was finally able to make his way over to the wolf.

Slowly and quietly he stepped, not wanting to seem like a threat. "Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me." Ruby growled at David as she watched him stepped closer, her back was arched. "It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster, because you're not, I know who you really are."

David stepped closer and closer with his hand held out carefully, the wolf was showing her sharp teeth and growling more and more as David approached, it was down low on her front legs getting ready to attach.

"Ruby, please. I know you, I know the real you, and I know you _can_ control the wolf." Approaching more he stood low on his front heels, cautiously he stopped in front of the wolf with his hand stuck out waiting for her to come to him now, hopefully not to bite off his hand.

Slowly she approached David, a small growl coming from her throat.

"It's me, David," And those words seemed to have affected the wolf inside, at that moment Ruby came out and was able to control the wolf within her. She stood strongly up and bowed her head down. David moved quickly and was able to throw the red cloak over her body and place it down softly, immediately having Ruby turn from wolf back to human.

She started panting as tears filled up in her bright green eyes, "You saved me."

David helped her up with a big smile, "No, you saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

"David! It's Spencer! He's running!" Shouted Snow as Spencer pushed passed everybody in the crowd, she wasn't able to run after him, she was holding Neal still.

Quickly David and Ruby ran over but Spencer was long gone, he was nowhere to be seen. He sure did run fast for an elderly ex-King that just killed an innocent citizen trying to blame it on a human-wolf...wow this town was crazy.

Without even second-guessing, David, and Snow both hopped into the sheriffs' car with Ruby joining them as well. With her being with them they were surely going to find this psycho quickly.

* * *

It was no longer than half an hour before the three of them saw smoke rising up from the beach and Spencer standing in front of it, watching the sparks fly from the flames and up into the sky with the smoke.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Ruby said making known of their presence.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Spencer spoke with his hands placed in front of him all calmly, not seeming to care.

Snow stayed in the sheriff car, nursing Neal she watched closely at what was happening, she found it quite odd that Spencer was out in the open when he knew he was wanted for killing a man.

"You killed a man!" David shouted as he approached closer.

Spencer didn't care, he didn't see it like that, in the Enchanted Forest this "man" wouldn't have even been cared of...well except by a young peasant woman. "He was a mouse."

"He was better than you'll ever be!" Ruby growled. This man always found a way to ruin peoples lives, with David it was forcing him into a life he didn't want and then killing his mother which trying to keep him away from his true love, with Snow it was kidnapping her and poisoning her not to have a child, and now with Ruby he wanted to frame her and kill her.

David was next to Spencer, they were directly behind Spencer, they could tell he was up to something by how strange he was acting. "You want to make a deal? It's not happening."

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see your face when you realize you won't ever be getting your daughter or son-in-law back," Spencer spoke in a low, threatening way as he slowly turned around to face the two.

"What are you talking about?" David felt threatened. He was working so hard on getting his family back, he was surely going to succeed...he always did, and plus they were already halfway there they just needed to have fairy dust to Jeffersons' hat.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable," Spencer said as he then drew his hands from behind his coat and took out Jefferson's hat, throwing it into the fire for the magical object to burn.

"No! No!" Shouted David as he pushed Spencer and ran towards the flames. There was no way to get the hat, it was already burning.

As soon as Snow heard the shouting coming from her husband she looked up from her son who was back to sleeping and saw the hat burning inside the glow of the yellow flames. Quickly she rushed out of the car. "No! What happened!"

"It was Spencer...he stole the hat," Ruby spoke as she took her friend in for a comforting hug.

"That was our only way to get them back," Snow cried in her friends cloak.

"And we'll find another way...we always do," Ruby watched as the hat turned into a black ash, she couldn't imagine the kind of pain Snow and David felt as they thought they were getting their family back to one and then that was ripped away from them.

Everybody stood there by the fire, David on his knees with tears streaming down his cheek watching the fire consume his only way of seeing his daughter again regretting not putting the hat in a safer place.

* * *

Killian sat up against a log, a small stick in hand that he was sharpening with his hook. The night surrounded them with the only light and warmth coming from the fire in front of him. He thought about the ten years he spent with Henry and away from Emma and how things didn't go as he wanted them to. He always imagined the curse would break and then everything would go back to how they use to be.

Mulan watched Aurora from afar as the princess slept under the small tent she had made for her. She couldn't think of anything else but how she felt towards her. She loved Aurora with all her heart, but unfortunately, her heart was with Philip and she knew it would always be that way, Aurora could never love somebody like her, a woman.

Looking up from his handy work on the stick he saw how the warrior looked at the sleeping beauty, there was love in her eyes, the same kind of love he looked at Emma with...true love. "She might feel the same way about you, you know."

That's when Mulan was taken away from her thoughts, "What?" But before she could even realize what was happening Aurora started to cry and pant in her sleep, rushing over she tried to shake her away but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong with the lass?" Killian questioned as he looked over and then heard Emma crying in her sleep as well. Rushing over to her he picked her up in his arms and started yelling her name but the same thing with Aurora, she wouldn't wake up, it was like they were stuck asleep.

* * *

"Ah! Ah Ah!" Shouted Aurora as the flames burned close to her body, the room was smothered in flames everywhere she looked, there were no doors and no windows, there was no way out. "Is anybody there? Please help me!" She shouted, she didn't know whether or not this was a dream, it felt so real.

"Aurora!"

Aurora looked over from where the female voice came from and noticed the long blonde locks, she quickly realized who it was. "Emma?! Where are we?"

"Aurora? I can't hear you!" Shouted Emma as she covered her face with her arm from the flames that were separating them.

They both didn't know where they were or what was happening, all they knew was if they didn't get out soon they were both going to be roasted marshmallows.

 _"Emma!_ _"_

Both heard the loud deep voice coming from above and echoing through the room, they all looked around and didn't see anything

 _"Emma!"_

There it was again, but this time it was louder.

"Where is that coming from?!" Asked Aurora through the crackle of the flames.

Emma looked around, she knew who the voice was coming from, it was Killian, was he here too? She looked all around and didn't see anything but flames. Quickly she tried to jump over the flames but they grew in size and scorched her arm.

Aurora covered her face with her cloak and looked over at Emma, from what she could see from over the flames was that she was slowly disappearing, Emma was leaving this room "Emma, what's happening?"

* * *

The last thing Emma heard was Aurora's voice calling out to her before she slowly started to feel herself drift away from the burning sensation of the flames and into the chill of wind and the scent of leather and rum. Slowly opening one eye at a time she saw the ocean in his eyes, it was Killian and he looked frightened.

"Love! Thank god you're alright! What happened?" Killian asked he was terrified by what he had just witnessed.

As she fully opened her eyes and realized what had just happened she felt a horrible burning sensation on her arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"What is it, love?" Killian slowly took her arm and looked at it. Immediately he noticed the red and black blistering as a mark from flames. "Emma! Is that a burn mark?" He didn't understand, she wasn't even close to the fire for it to burn her, or at least not like this. Her skin was bubbling from the heat.

"Emma?" Killian turned around and saw a frightened Aurora sitting up from her sleep, he noticed the same kind of burn mark but only on her hand. Looking between the two he was horrified by what was going on here.

* * *

Ruby watched as the rightful leaders looked over their sleeping grandson, talking about how he may never see his mother and father again and how they were ever going to tell him, he had just gotten his mother back. It was actually quite sad for Ruby, she understood how it felt to lose a parent when you just got them back.

"I know you two...you'll find another way, you won't have to tell Henry he won't see his parents again," Ruby spoke gently as she told the truth.

Snow turned around at her friend with a soft smile and her arms crossed over her chest, "Thank you, Ruby, but portals are very rare to come by now, it took an entire curse just to bring us here. We may not find another way."

"I know you, Snow, I know you won't stop until you find a way," Ruby told her friend as she let out a soft smile, "And Snow, David, you both won't be alone on this." She gave the both of them a heartwarming hug, letting them know she was there for them.

"Thank you, Ruby," David said as they all pulled away from one another.

Ruby started making her way over to the door then after the hug, it was still dark and she had an idea. "Now, I may have left Belle and Jefferson chained up in the library so maybe somebody should go..."

"Unchain them? don't worry, I got it," David said as he walked over to the door with Ruby.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I still have a few hours of wolfs time left and I want to do something I haven't done in so many years," Ruby said with a huge grin on her face.

David smiled, "What's that?"

Taking off her cloak she handed it to David and with a huge smile on her lips, she said, "Run."

And with that Ruby ran down the apartment stairs and into the night where all that was heard was the howl of her taking control. Then everything was calm again, back to the thoughts of what they were going to do to get Emma and Killian back home.

Henry stirred in his sleep, which made him wake up, he couldn't sleep, his parents were about to come home. "Grandma, grandpa? Is it time to fix Jeffersons hat yet to bring home my mom and dad?"

Snow and David looked at each other, they weren't going to tll him that he may not see them again, but they were going to tell him there was a setback.

"Henry...we need to tell you something," Snow spoke as she walked over and sat down on the bed, explaining everything that had happened that night.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but I just wanted to upload something since you guys have been waiting forever. Again I'm sorry it took so long, I'll try to write a little more each and every day to get them up more quickly for you.**

 _ **Next time - Chapter 27: Burns**_


	28. Chapter 28 Burns

**I got a lot of reviews for the last one which I'm pretty happy about, somebody said that David's reactions are a bit much considering he has most of his family with him in Storybrooke, but he lost his daughter that he forgot he had for the last ten years, so all the joy and happiness of being reunited was soon again ripped from him and he wants to get her and Killian back for Henry.**

 **Let's continue on...**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Burns**

Two days have passed since Emma and Aurora had gone to the room of fire, Aurora refused to sleep, and as hard as Emma had tried she just couldn't stay awake, she would close her eyes for a couple of seconds and before she knew it she was smelling the strong stench of smoke.

Emma sat leaned up against a rock, her eyes with heavy bags under them as she thought about the events that happened last night in the red room, it was something she wished never would have happened.

 _Emma opened her eyes and immediately she saw the red flames in front of her, she knew she had fallen asleep when she and Killian were on guard._

 _"Emma?"_

 _Her eyes went wide, it was a female voice, a female who she didn't ever expect to be here with her. It definitely wasn't Aurora since she had stopped sleeping and once Emma had turned around she was proven right. "Mom? W-What are you doing here?"_

 _"It's an effect of the sleeping curse Emma," Snow told her daughter what Rumplestiltskin had told her days before._

 _Emma was confused, "I don't understand, how come this is happening? How come you didn't warn me?" Her mother knew she was in a sleeping curse, she had watched the whole thing happened until the curse had broke._

 _"I didn't know," Snow said sadly as the flames got higher and hotter, quickly she held onto the necklace of poison that Rumple had given her and squeezed her eyes shut, it held lower the flames. "Regina had woken me the other day and when she did I was burned so she called in Rumplestiltskin and this is what he told me, I just found out Emma."_

 _She nodded, and was a bit confused on why Regina had woken her up, why was Regina even with her? This was the women who tried to frame Mary-margaret for murder during the curse and did whatever it took to kill her in the Enchanted Forest, but she decided to just drop it for now and deal with the more important things. "How's Henry."_

 _"He misses his parents terribly, he's helping in any way he can that'll help us bring you guys home." Snow decided she didn't want to tell Emma about what happened with Jefferson's hat, she thought it would've been best if she didn't find out their only way back was burned up into ashes on the beach._

 _A tear slide down Emma's cheek at the mention of her little boy, "Tell him that his parents miss him and love him very much."_

 _Snow nodded, letting Emma know she would, "Please come home."_

 _Emma sighed and thought that it would have been the right moment to tell her mother what was going on. "Mom...we believe we have a way home, but there's somebody in our way...Cora, she's trying to get to Storybrooke, she's coming after us."_

 _"A-Are you alright?" Snow remembered Cora from her childhood and when she tried to take the compass to destroy everything._

 _"We're fine, but please, prepare for if she does succeed and get there," Emma pleaded, "Take care of Henry." A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about never seeing her boy again._

 _"Emma I know you'll succeed! You will come home and you will see Henry again!" Snow told her daughter, trying to make everything seem better than what it actually was._

Those were the last words Emma had remembered her mother saying before she was woken up by Killian shaking her and waking her up, knowing she would go back to that room.

"I don't understand, how come every time she falls asleep they go to this bloody room with fire?" Killian shouted with frustration, he hated seeing new burn marks appear on his wife's body everytime she woke up.

"I. don't. know Hook, but staying here and wasting daylight won't help us," Mulan said, "We need to get going, we need to try to get you guys home, back to your son."

Killian knew she was right, that was what they both wanted right now was to get back home to Henry, but it was hard now with burns marks rubbing against close and barely being able to sleep. Emma was tired.

"Sleeping curse," Emma whispered to herself as she thought about what her mother told her that night _"It's an effect of the sleeping curse."_

"What?" Aurora said as she was the only one close enough to Emma to understand what she was saying.

"Aurora, were you ever in a sleeping curse?" Emma questioned quickly, she had hoped she had figured all of this out.

Aurora had nodded slowly as she remembered the horror of being in a sleeping curse. You were alone, nobody to talk to, nobody to see, nobody was there, it was just your own thoughts spiralling over and over again. It was like you were dead and you went either to hell or heaven, you were just gone, whipped plain from existence.

"That's it!" Emma exclaimed, "That's why we're all going to that room when we fall asleep. I was in a sleeping curse that morning we arrived here, my mother was in a sleeping curse before I was even born, and now knowing that you were in a sleeping curse too...it all makes sense now."

Killian arched a brow in confusion, "Love, you never told me you saw your mother there."

After she had thought about it he was right she hadn't told him about it, after being woken up she was too confused to tell him, her thoughts had completely taken over her that whole morning, she had completely forgotten.

He sighed after Emma didn't say anything, he understood why she might not have told him and he wasn't mad or anything, he just didn't like the fact of his wife going through this nightmare. "The only good thing about this is that we can contact your mother if we ever need to," He had said as he helped his wife up off of the ground knowing her body was still hurting from the sores.

That's when she realized, "I went through it because I didn't believe, Henry.."

Seeing the saddened look on Emma's face only saddened Killian, he hated to see her like this. "Love, if you didn't bite that turnover then our little lad might have and if he did he would be the only going through this right now...you saved him from an awful fate."

Emma nodded, he was right, she did save him. But knowing that she went so long with not believing him...her own child.

* * *

Snow shot up in her sleep, panting as she had sweat dripping from her face. David was sleeping in a chair in front of her probably fell asleep rocking Neal to sleep since Neal was in his arms, Regina was also there, she had been around lately and Snow didn't understand why, Henry was there too, watching TV in the living room with a bowl of frosted flakes. "They're alive! David! Henry and Killian, they're alive!" She shouted excitedly which made Henry practically drop his cereal on the floor and run over to his grandparents' side.

"What? Are you sure?" David questioned making sure she was positive since Henry was there.

"Yes! Emma was there, she was in the room with me," Snow sad then turning to Henry, "You're parents miss and love you very much, Henry."

Henry smiled as tears started to form in his eyes, he knew his mother told her to tell him.

"But...they told me something else," Snow said looking at David and Regina who was still trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"What is it?" David questioned confused.

Snow looked over at Regina, "They have a way home, but there's somebody in their way, somebody we have to help them stop, someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat," She explained.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Your mother...Cora."

The look in Regina's eyes went from confusion to absolute rage. Her mother was trying to get to Storybrooke, why? Why would her mother want to come here? Was it to come back and see her? No! she wouldn't want to see her after everything she had done! she pushed her through a looking glass and then went to have Hook crush her heart...which he obviously didn't do considering she's still here. "What? That can't be possible I had Hook go and crush her heart in Neverland! There was a body!"

"How do you think Emma and Killian met? Cora tried to take a magical compass and destroy the Enchanted Forest...she failed," David explained to Regina after seeing that Regina had thought her mother had been dead for years.

Reginas' face went blank, "What?" She didn't believe this, her own mother went against her...again!

"Regina, I know this is hard to take in...but we need to stop your mother, "Snow told her softly. Snow had seen what this woman was capable of, and she didn't want her daughter and son-in-law to go through her rage and torment again, that woman was worse than Evil.

* * *

Regina walked into Granny's dinner where she knew Gold would be having lunch with Belle. After everything this man had done to her she didn't understand why she kept taking him back, especially since he kept on giving her the same lame excuse for changing for her. "We need to talk."

Gold never looked up, he didn't have time for Regina at the moment, he was trying to fix things with Belle, "Do we?"

"Folks, I uh do believe I have to close early...everybody out!" Granny shouted through the diner as she saw Regina walk in and start talking to Gold, those two together did that go well.

"No, No, it's alright, we're civil" Regina said as nicely as she could.

Gold smirked in that old Rumplestiltskin way that he always would do, "Belle, you remember the women who locked you up for ten years?" He said reminding Belle of the loneliness she felt for all that time, the whole time he mourned her death.

"uh, I should probably get-" She was going to leave because she didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"No, no, please stay, whatever she has to stay doesn't have to be a secret from you, whatever she wants, she won't get." The one thing that was complicated in their relationship was that he would lie to her, always lie and keep secrets, so he wanted to change that.

"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us, "Regina said leaning down to Gold, "Cora...she's coming from our land, I need your help to stop her."

Immediately he was interested, something just didn't make sense though, "She was dead, you told me you saw the body."

Regina sighed, she was fooled. "Apparently you taught her well. she's not, and she's on her way, and I don't think I need to remind you how unpleasant that would be for the both of us."

"Oh, for you. I can handle Cora," Gold corrected her making Regina straighten her posture and have that evil smirk and that evil glare in her eyes.

"That's not how she tells the story," Regina told him, remembering how her mother told her about hers and Rumples past, about falling in love and making a deal, only for Cora to find the loophole and break the deal along with his heart.

"I won in the end," Gold said gritting his teeth.

Belle watched the two, she was confused on what was going on, who was Cora? Why was she such a big threat?

"Maybe, but there's a big difference this time," Regina said slowly as she looked over at Belle, "This time, you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness." She knew that would spark a fire inside, it always did before. When Rumple was promised something that would bring him to his son he held onto it and would kill if anybody tried to take it away.

Belle was confused, who was this dangerous woman these two were talking about, "I'm sorry, w-who is this woman?"

"Someone you'll never meet," Gold told her because he was going to do whatever it took to protect his love, even if that meant siding with Regina. "So you say she's coming, where is she now?" He asked turning his attention back to Regina.

"With _them_."

* * *

Emma and Killian walked side by side with Mulan and Aurora close behind. Besides from being separated from their son...again, they actually thought this was nice, walking through the forest again with each other, going on adventures. The only thing that would make it seem even better was if the entire family was here.

Emma had gained strength to walk by herself through the forest but the feeling of the cloth rubbing on her burns was still quite irritating, and she wasn't going to lie, she had been feeling like she was getting some kind of bug, like the flu.

"Are we almost there?" Emma asked as she walked as quickly as she could holding Killian's hand. It was starting to get lat again and all everybody wanted was to get to a certain clearing in the woods so they could rest and maybe try to get ahold of Snow once more. "My mother could already be back in that Netherworld."

"I'm sure she's fine, love, she's Snow White," Killian tried to tell her, reminding her of who exactly her parents were.

Mulan brushed past them as she spotted a spot that was high off ground, and had plenty of trees around for shelter, "There, that looks like a relatively high spot to set up camp, It's still dangerous out with Cora but me and Killian will take guard, Emma you'll settle in and find Snow, and get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin."

"I don't know if Emma should go back into that place," Killian spoke, "She's already losing strength from the burns." She didn't want anything bad to happen to his wife, he vowed he would protect her.

"I'm fine," Emma assured him as she looked up into his eyes and then started walking ahead of him only to be caught up in some bushes, struggling to get her shirt free she ended up tearing a piece off revealing a burn going up the side of her body.

Killian immediately saw this and rushed over to tend to it, "Love, are you alright, how...No, you're not going back, it's too dangerous."

Emma took some deep breaths, she felt light-headed and nauseous at this point, but that could have been from walking all day when she barely had any strength as it was, "No, I'll be fine Killian."

"Bloody hell, love, look at this," He said pointing to the burn with his hook, lightly touching it which made her wince and twitch away from his touch. "I can't have you going in there...hell knows what will happen if you go in again Emma, you could get burned again and this time it could be worse."

Mulan standing from a distance noticed the small argument between the couple, of course, she was curious what it was over so she decided to walk over there, but when she did she had no idea she would see such a burn on Emma. It was raw and red all around with small blisters that looked like they could bust any moment. "Wha-What's going on?" She asked ignoring the fact she saw the burn.

"I don't think Emma should be going into the Netherworld anymore, look, she's already burned everywhere, I don't know what'll happen if she goes again." He was only worried about his wife's' life and safety, he couldn't lose her again.

"I'll be fine, I promise," She said taking her husband's hand into hers, letting him know she'll be alright, nothing will happen to her.

Taking his hand he gently cupped her face and placed his forehead against hers, feeling her warm breath brush against his face. "I can't lose you again, Emma," He whispered in a passionate way, "I vowed to always protect you and keep you safe."

Aurora watched from a distance and thought about Philip, she would hate if somebody else lost their true love like she had. "I'll do it! I'll go into the Netherworld."

Everybody turned to look at her surprised, they never thought a princess like her would ever volunteer for anything so heroic, so selfless.

"Thank you Aurora," Emma said with a smile as the princess returned a small curtsey. Turning to Killian she gave him a smile and then placed a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"Aye, and same for you, love," Killian replied as he returned the kiss but this time only pulling her so far into the woods so he could tend to her burns.

"That was very selfless of you Aurora," Mulan spoke to her crush, "What made you do that?"

Aurora walked a little past Mulan, she didn't want the warrior to see the tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't want anybody else to lose a love."

* * *

Gold had agreed to help the Charmings, he didn't want to but he had no choice when it came to the safety of Belle, and he couldn't lose her again. Regina, David, Henry, Gold and Snow were all in the back of Gold's shop, Snow was lied down on a small cot with everybody else around her. She had to go back under to the Netherworld to hopefully see Emma there as well and tell her what they need to do to stop Cora from travelling to Storybrooke.

"So Cora...She's pretty powerful?" Henry asked from the corner of the room where he was out of everybody else's way.

"Yes, but uh, not as powerful as I am" Gold snarked. He always thought he was the best at magic. His remark made a loud scuff come out of Regina's lips where she then decided to argue with that and tell him Cora was more powerful.

David and Snow both rolled their eyes and then laughed at one another, seeing Regina and Gold together in a room where they weren't trying to kill one another was something else. "So, are you sure you want to go through with this?" David questioned as he went and sat down on the edge where his wife lay.

Snow nodded, she was positive she had to this, even if that meant getting a few small burns. Her daughter was in danger and she would do anything if it meant helping. "I can't have Cora coming here, David, not with Neal around, or any citizen, she could hurt whoever she wanted in a blink of an eye."

David nodded, he knew she was right, he just worried something bad may happen. "Alright," He softly spoke as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking off to be with his grandson.

"Look, whatever she faces in there won't be nearly as bad as what we would all face if Cora was to get here," Gold warned David who seemed to have gotten the idea.

"Just get on with it, we're losing time," Regina said getting antsy about her mother trying to cross realms...into her realm, just so she could probably play another game with her that would end in betrayal and heartbreak.

"All right, Snow, just relax," Gold begun as he walked over to the former Queen and sat on a small stole, "Just relax and soon you'll drift off."

"What do I tell them?" Snow questioned.

"Just listen to my voice, and everything will become clear." Gold placed his hand on the top of the woman's' forehead, having her close her eyes and relax her entire body. His tale was a popular one, one that she had lived through. "Once upon a time Snow White and Prince Charming had to freeze a powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon. The ink that captured the Dark One. In fact, there's a supply of it in his jail cell." Right before he had even finished Snow was passed out and had hopefully understood what she had to tell Emma.

Henry listened to it carefully and watched as his grandmother went under into a deep sleep. He was quite worried that something would go wrong and their message wouldn't get through, but he didn't doubt his grandmother, she was Snow White for crying out loud. He just so badly wanted his parents home.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," David spoke as he walked over to his grandson, landing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Henry nodded and smiled up at his grandfather, Prince Charming. "I know."

That's when David and Regina shared that look, that look that said there was a chance everything could go wrong and they could be fighting for their lives...again.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by since they had reached their camp destination. The sun was still high up but almost below the tree line. Aurora was relaxing with Mulan next to her trying to go to sleep and go to this Netherworld for Emma, which Killian was grateful for and would have to thank her for later.

Mulan nodded to Emma and Killian who were standing over her, letting them know that Aurora was fast asleep and it wouldn't be long now until they had a new plan.

Emma sighed and started to walk off a little bit, holding Henry's rattle in her hand, she looked down at it and started to tear up. Her poor baby boy. She was a little startled when Killian had grabbed her hand telling her that she would see Henry again which made her have a small fake smile. She knew she would see him but not knowing what to do next was making her a little anxious.

"I know, I just miss him so much," Emma said as she then placed her head against his chest with his arm holding her close to his body, "I want to go home, Killian."

"Aye love, as do I." He could feel how tense his swan was, she was upset and miserable with going so long without seeing Henry, all she wanted was to hold him in her arms again.

A small tear dripped down from her eye as the thought of not having Henry or Killian in her life. Who would she be? Would she be alone? Would she even have a family? Looking up into her husband's eyes she saw every piece of love he had for her. It made her smile knowing how much he had fought for her in the last several months and how great of a father he must've been to Henry when she wasn't there.

"What is it, Swan?" He questioned as he looked down and noticed those sparkling emeralds looking up at him.

"Just thinking about how much you mean to me and how great of a father you are to Henry," She wished that they were back in Storybrooke so they could have a couple of minutes alone, she _needed_ it more than anything.

Killian pulled her even closer to his body and passionately pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and sweet, they were sweeter than candy. Slowly their tongues started to sword fight and as much as he knew he had to stop he just couldn't. He wanted her more than anything right now, he wanted to take her.

But that was when they heard noises coming from the forest, making them both stop and look into that direction. Killian got into his defensive mode and stepped in front of Emma to protect her while Mulan watched carefully to see if she could find out what the noise was.

* * *

Aurora woke up in this Netherworld and started to cough from the smoke that surrounded the room. She scanned around and immediately her eyes landed on Snow. "Snow! Snow! Can you help us!?" Aurora shouted from across the room, trying to get Snow's attention.

"Aurora?" Snow immediately remembered the girl from when Emma was younger, they use to always hang out. She started to worry, why wasn't her daughter here? "Aurora where's Emma?!"

"Killian did want her to come back!" Aurora answered, "But can you help us! We need it more than anything right now!"

Snow felt relieved that Emma had Killian there with her, he was always thinking what was best for her. "Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to Rumplestiltskin's cell!" Snow shouted as loudly as she could.

The flames were getting higher and it was hard for Aurora to hear from all the crackling around her. "Where? We have to go where?"

"Rumplestiltskin jail cell!" She shouted once again, but she doubted that she was able to hear her.

"What!?" Why was it so damn hard to hear in this place! Aurora exclaimed in her head.

 _"Aurora!"_

"Who is that?" Aurora asked as she started to look all around for whom was calling out her voice.

"Did you hear me!" Snow shouted out trying to get the girls attention again.

 _"Aurora!"_

"What no say it again!" Aurora tried as hard as she could to listen but there was so much fire and she kept hearing a deep male voice calling out to her. "Do you hear that?"

Snow could tell there was something strange happening "No! Aurora what's going on!"

 _"Aurora!"_

And as quickly as she arrived in this Netherworld, she just as quickly found herself being picked up and sucked into a giant twister as she watched Henry disappear from her vision. The next this she knew she was awake with Mulan shaking her. "What? Henry wasn't finished.

"The time for that is over!" Mulan exclaimed as she turned around and found a dead man fighting with her with a sword. what was going on?

Emma dodges a swing from two undead men, kicking one back she stabbed the other with her knife she kept in her boat. To say the least they didn't stop fighting. She kicked them both back again as she had time to look over to her husband who was also having his own share of a fight.

Killian had his sword ready and was doweling with some gent. He was pretty good at his swordsmanship for a dead man at least but Killian was better, he had practice with this weapon for hundreds of years. The man swung full blast at him forcing Killian to bend down and wait until the time was right to kick this man back and down to the ground where he stabbed his sword into his heart but he didn't seem to die, what kind of witchcraft is this?

Quickly looking over he saw Emma, a man was running straight towards her, he had a knife and Emma didn't even notice him. "Emma watch out!"

Emma looked over to where her named was shouted, looking over she saw her husband, he was warning her, but before she even had time to realize she was being knocked down to the ground by one of those man creatures, forcing the rattle she had in her jacket to be knocked out to the ground forcing the man that threw her to the ground to pick it back up. "The rattle!" Emma shouted warning everybody that they had it.

Quickly Killian rushed over to her not caring about his other opponent and with one swing of his sword he had stabbed the man in the chest, having him lose grip on the rattle and having it back into Emma's hand. "You alright love?" He asked rushing over to her and checking her all over.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile and brushing herself off as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she stepped to the side, forcing her husbands old opponent back. "Any idea how to kill these things?!"

Killian chuckled, there was his girl. "None!"

Together they tried fighting off the monsters, but everything they did just wasn't working and each passing minute more and more was coming out of the woods.

"Love, we have to run for it!" Killian shouted to his wife as he pushing two men back before running to Emma and taking her by the hand where they both ran into the woods trying to get away from whatever demons they were.

* * *

Mulan rushed through the bushes and trees away from the camp with Aurora just behind her, she didn't tell the others they were leaving, she didn't think they had to anyway. But before she knew it she was being tripped down to the ground by one of the creatures. He sat on top of her, trying to make it so she couldn't move, and he was a strong man but Mulan used as much strength as she possibly could at that moment to save her life as she quickly picked up her dagger and stuck it into the man's brain, killing him instantly.

Picking herself up off the forest ground she looked around and didn't see a sight of Aurora, and she didn't think that she would've left without her. "Aurora! Mulan shouted as loudly as she could, hoping that the princess would be able to hear her somewhere.

There was no answer though, Mulan could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The princess was gone and at this moment she felt like she betrayed Prince Philip after she had promised him that she would protect Aurora, well now she just lost her. Quickly she ran off in the direction they were running before, hoping to come across Aurora somewhere, but little did she know where she was going to find her.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Killian shouted back to Emma as he stopped to take a breather after rushing through the forest to get away.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma responded. Other from the sick feeling she was feeling for the last hour and the burns on her skin she was fine.

Killian was so thankful that his princess remembered how to fight and that she didn't get hurt, without her he would be lost. "Good," He sighed out as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, letting her know that he didn't want to ever lose her again.

Emma had a slight laugh leave her lips as Killian wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Then they heard the leaves rustling again which made them both go into defence mode and get ready for another battle...just like old times. But they were both relieved to find it to just be Mulan.

"They took her, Aurora's gone," Mulan said as she had an expression of worry on her face. She was so worried she could hear and feel her own heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

Everybody was shocked to hear this that Aurora was gone, but then the high pitched dark laugh came from behind a tree, as everybody turned around the one thing they saw was Aurora but behind her was Cora holding a dagger to the princesses throat.

"Aurora!" Mulan shouted as she tried to step closer only to have Cora press the dagger to the girls' skin even harder.

"Do not come any closer, or Aurora here gets it!" Cora threatened as she looked at the group. Of course, she could just use magic to threaten them with but that wasn't as powerful as to actually showing somebody what could happen.

Mulan's heart raced faster than it already had been previously, was she going to lose Aurora? "What is it you want?" She tried to sound brave but honestly, she was terrified.

Cora let out an evil dark laugh, they knew what she wanted, "The rattle, of course, I know its contents are made from the compass."

Emma and Hook looked at each other, what were they going to do? They were stuck in a dilemma, if they gave the rattle then Aurora survived but then it would take them longer to get home. But if they didn't give the rattle then they could be on their way home any day but then Aurora would od died all thanks to them.

* * *

Snows eyes shot opened as she gasped for air, she was back to reality and she was no longer breathing in all that smoke. Immediately her husband rushed over to her along with Henry behind him and Regina and Gold to the side listening in.

"Snow! are you alright?" David asked concerned for his wife.

Snow winced in pain as she felt a stinging coming from her hand, "I didn't get the chance to tell her...I tried, but she didn't...hear me and then something happened," She spoke through the pain of what she expected to be a burn.

"Snow?" Regina was quite concerned when she saw the raw red and bubbly skin on Snow's hand, taking her hand she looked at it along with everybody else.

"S-something wrong," Snow said once again through the pain as her husband took her arm gently from Regina and carefully pulled up the sleeve of her arm revealing a burn that probably went up to her elbow. He looked at her worried, there was nothing but panic in his eyes.

* * *

 **There's the end of that chapter! I hope you all liked it and don't forget to tell me what you thought!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the last season finale of OUAT tonight. I know I'm very sad to see all of the characters we saught hope with for seven years to leave and say goodbye. The only thing I'm really excited for is to see Emma and Killian's baby!**

 **Please review, favourite, and follow. Also, check out my new AU I'm working on called Save Henry (It's also a CaptainSwan fanfic).**

 _ **Next time: Chapter 28 Another Sleeping Curse**_


	29. Chapter 29 Another Sleeping Curse

**So, unfortunately Once has ended, they gave us 7 amazing seasons of love and hope, and I will never forget that. But this AU is not going to end, so please if you're still in love with Once, stick around because things get intense in later chapters.**

 **Speaking of Once finale, how did you guys like it? I loved how Rumple told Hook that he never killed him because he was like his only friend and how he gave up his heart to save him. The ending was filled with feelings when Emma and Killian burst through that door holding their bundle of joy Hope and then how Regina became Queen of all the realms, Regina's speech was just amazing and I thought it was lovely how they showed Storybrooke one last time before leaving Storybrooke.**

 **But anyway, let's continue...**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Another Sleeping Curse**

Emma and Hook looked at each other, what were they going to do? They were stuck in a dilemma, if they gave the rattle then Aurora survived but then it would take them longer to get home. But if they didn't give the rattle then they could be on their way home any day but then Aurora would have died all thanks to them.

"Emma...give Cora the rattle," Mulan demanded, "Are you really going to let Aurora die in cold blood?"

One final look at her husband and she knew exactly what she was going to do, she knew all this time, it was just a matter of accepting it.

"It's alright love," Killian spoke gently to her making eye contact so she knew that he was being serious when he told her that it would be alright.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she was doing the right thing, but still the ache of failing killed her. Slowly she walked up to Cora and reached out her hand that had the rattle in it, Cora immediately took it and pushed Aurora to the forest floor.

"Now was that so hard," Cora said as she looked into Emmas' dead eyes that were set right upon her before she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Killian..." Emma called out as she could feel the stinging feeling start in her eyes and the ball form in her throat.

It took him no longer than two seconds to act as he pulled her in close to him, "I know, don't worry you did the right thing, Swan." He placed his hand behind her eyes, almost like you would for a baby, just so she knew it was alright to let it out.

"Did I?" She mumbled into his shirt as the tears started to fall. She felt as if she had failed them both, she failed Henry.

He ended up making her look up at him into his eyes, his hand went under her chin so she wouldn't look away, "We'll find another way home, don't lose hope love," He said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before letting her fall back into his arms. But even after telling her that they'd find another way he himself almost felt like he was losing hope.

* * *

David was helping Snow sooth her burn with a cold wet cloth, but the stinking wasn't going away. Whatever damage was done in this Netherworld seemed like it was permanent.

"Here, let me help with this," Gold said as David gently removed the wet cloth. Gold slowly shifted his hand over the burn, a soft purple glow appeared from his hands and by the time he was done working his magic the permanent burn on Snow's arm was no more, it was like it never existed.

"What caused this?" Regina then asked from the chair in the corner she sat on as everybody else was listening to Snow explain it wasn't Emma, it was Aurora in the Netherworld.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, There are risks," Gold explained, "Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Snow," He finished as he pointed to Snow who was now examining her arm in amazement. "We're lucky it wasn't worse, she's gonna need some time to recover before she can be sent back."

Everyone had something to say about that...even Regina surprisingly, "Out of the question," was what she said to be exact.

"No way in hell!" David exclaimed along with Regina. He was not going to risk his wife's life again, not after knowing the full risks of this Netherworld. "We'd be monsters to even consider having her risk her life again."

Snow understood why her husband didn't want her to go back into the Netherworld, it was dangerous, she could very much die, but she didn't understand why Regina was against it. Regina hated her ever since they first met and Regina blamed Snow for the death of her lover Daniel, so it didn't make sense to her when Regina disagreed to let her go back when she had been trying to get rid of Snow for years.

"Careful with your tone, Charming," Gold threatened the prince as his attitude started to turn into a tone you would use towards an enemy. But he did understand where the man was coming from, he too lost his family but the difference between them was that Charming was actually fighting for his family while Gold just sat and watched it all unravel. "I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Killian and Emma will soon be dead. And then...a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

Regina knew he was talking about her mother, and he was right, nobody would want Cora here, she was like the devil himself times a thousand. She had spent years trying to get away from her mother. "Aurora and Emma are gone! Why do we have to send Snow back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message!"

David started to pace, it seemed like all luck was going down the drain for them ever since the curse had broken. But then he realized, "Because someone will be there, Emma."

Regina placed her hands on her hips and her eyes went wide, was he being serious? "Well, that's an awfully big assumption, considering she wasn't there just now because her pirate boyfriend thought it was best if she didn't...probably because her body was burning up as well!" Regina snapped as she pointed over to Snow was now sitting up looking up at David cautiously, she knew what he was going to say next.

"No. No, it's not, I know Emma, and if that means she has to go back under into the Netherworld to receive a message that'll help her get back to her family then she _will_ do it, I know it." He was positive it's what Emma would do if she knew what her best chance of coming home was, "And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina said with a slit bit of sarcasm not believing he actually would or know how he would since he was never under a sleeping curse. "How do you plan on doing that?"

David looked at Snow and then Gold, he understood what had to be done. "Gold put me under a sleeping curse!"

"What! David no! You can't do that like Regina and Gold said magic works differently here, there's a chance you may never wake up!" Snow proclaimed as a tear ran down her cheek just having the thought of losing her prince to a sleeping curse.

Walking over to his wife he cupped her cheek into his hand and squatted down to look her in the eyes, "I will, I know when the time is right, when Emma and Killian have returned you'll wake me up by true love's kiss," He said as he whipped away a tear.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Snow asked. They had just had a baby together, Neal couldn't grow up without a father and she couldn't raise him alone.

"It will," David said lovingly as he placed a small and chaste kiss on her lips, letting her know that he was confident and she should be too. As he stood up he looked at Gold who had a look of uncertainty, "Now I have spent too much time looking for my daughter and son-in-law, it's time to bring them home!"

* * *

It was the next day since the attack and since Emma had given up the rattle to save Aurora's life. They had been walking part way through the night and pretty much the entire day to only stop to grab a drink of water and snack on whatever few berries they could forage from a nearby bush. Aurora seemed off, she didn't seem like herself, she was quite rather than complaining about being in the woods.

Mulan had looked back to make sure Aurora was still there, which she was. But she was dazing off and looking down at the ground while she walked, what had Cora done to her she wondered. "Just over this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead!" She called out loud enough for everybody else to hear.

They thought that would've been the next course of action, at least move to a safer spot, somewhere Cora wouldn't so easily spot them. Of course, the name 'woods of the dead' didn't sound quite safe at all but apparently to Mulan it was the safest place to go.

Killian and Emma had been walking a couple feet away from Mulan and Aurora, Emma seemed to have gotten sore from her fight yesterday and Killian didn't want to leave her side, he was always there and that's what she loved about him.

Killian ended up looking over at his wife, her face was glowing with sweat and she was breathing a lot heavier. He knew it couldn't have been from the battle because she was the strongest lass he knew, even if she didn't have her full strength. "You alright, Swan?" He questioned, feeling his heart race up from worry, he realized he had been asking that a lot lately since they arrived, but he was only worried for his wife, she went ten years without seeing her son and then when she got him back he was ripped away just as fast once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She quickly answered back, as he helped her over a fallen tree that happened to have been in their path.

Immediately he knew that was a lie. "Hey. No. Wait, wait, you seem on edge love," He said stopped her tracks, making sure she looked him in the eye.

Emma shook her head, She didn't only wake up feeling sore, she woke up feeling once again nauseous but this time it was even worse then what it had been. "It's nothing, I just...haven't been feeling the best lately."

Arching a brow he wondered how long she had been feeling like this, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing really, just an upset stomach, couple of headaches, probably from stress." Of course, she was trying to push the topic away and act as if it were nothing because really she wasn't even sure if she knew what it was, it could have just been from stress which she assumed.

Of course, the first thing that popped into Killian's mind was that this was an effect of the Netherworlds, "Love, I presume this may be from the Netherworld, tell me...how bad is it? What's it like?"

Taking a deep breath she thought about how she felt each time she went there, it was like a never-ending nightmare. "It's um...like you're lost...sleeping in the dark with nothing to do but think...think about how you will never see your loved ones again," She began as a tear started to slowly slide down her cheek, having Killian whip away the tear.

"Don't worry love, I'll always be here, you have family that loves you and will always be there," He told her as he cupped her face with his hand and hook, "No matter what gets pushed in our way, we'll always get through it."

She nodded as more tears slid down her cheeks, she knew he was right, but one thing just kept coming to mind. "If only I believed Henry when he was telling all these things about who I really was, this never would have happened, I would never have gone to the Netherworlds, I wouldn't be going through this."

He understood exactly where she was coming from, his whole life he thought about if he did something different then maybe he wouldn't be the cold-hearted pirate he was. If he tried harder to stop his brother from trying the dreamshade on his own person then his brother never would have died and he would never have turned into a reckless pirate. "Aye love, that may be true but if I never stole Milah from the crocodile I wouldn't have gone to Neverland for over three hundred years to only fail at getting my revenge...but look where that got me today," He said as he placed a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips, "Everything is just how it should be," He last whispered.

"But what if it's not?" Asked Emma sadly, "I'm Henry's mother, I'm supposed to believe him...and I didn't." That's what tore her apart more than anything, a mother is supposed to always believe her child no matter what and for almost a year she didn't believe her own son...she didn't even believe when he said he was her son even when she felt a familiar bond with him when they first met.

"He was asking for you to believe in a lot, love. The only thing that matters now is that the curse is broken and once we get home we can get things on track and be a family again." This time he took her hand and they started to walk together once again, their talk seemed like it had lightened up Emma's spirits a bit more and she seemed like she was getting strength...she was fighting to get back home.

* * *

While Regina was crunching up her ingredients to create this new sleeping curse, David and Snow were having some time as a family with Neal and Henry before David had to go sleep, neither knowing how long until they would be able to have this moment again.

"Hurry back to us," Snow said as she held a sleeping Neal between the two of them.

"I will, I promise," David said as he placed a kiss on Snow's forehead and then bent down to place a kiss on Neals'...his boy, his bundle of joy.

Henry started to feel emotional at this moment, he was scared that his grandfather would get injured and with him in this curse, it was just another family member that he was losing. Deciding he had to distract himself he walked to the back of the shop where he saw Regina making the potion that would make his grandfather sleep. "So, Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?"

"Yes. We're almost ready," Regina said as she didn't bother to look at her step great-grandson.

Henry was fascinated by all the tubes and beakers filled with different kind of ingredients. He always imagined creating curses would be different. "So, this is how you do it? Magic?"

Regina shrugged as she did end up looking at him this time, and all she was a little boy that was curious, he wasn't scared of her like everybody else had been since the curse broke. "There are many ways, it's never easy."

"And...have you been using magic?" Henry asked as he remembered the events from last week when Regina had taken him to her house and tried to take him as her own son, he told her that if she wanted to change then using magic would prove that.

That was when she paused what she was doing and ended up looking over at him, straight in the eye. "Henry, I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't...except for...with  
Daniel...and now" She said honestly, saying the last part with sadness in her voice. "I've really been trying." It's true she was trying if she wasn't then she wouldn't be helping out the Charming family right now.

Henry knew she was telling the truth, that was something he inherited from his parents. "It's okay, at least you're using it to help people," He said as he gave her a smile thinking about how she had helped him when Daniel was closing to ending his life.

"I'm trying, and after this, I won't," She told the boy. Regina smiled as she placed her hand on Henrys that rested on the table, she was thrilled by the feeling that overwhelmed her when Henry didn't pull away.

"I know." And that's when they shared a moment together, he looked into her eyes and she looked back. He didn't see the women that tried to kill his family...even though he would _never_ forget that, but at this moment he only saw a woman who was trying to change for the better in herself.

Regina gave one last smile and one last squeeze of his hand before she went back to her work. She felt warm on the inside, it was a feeling she hasn't felt in years...love.

Scooping only a small amount of the powder that she had crushed herself into the small beaker, the potion started to fizz and glow a light blue.

"Will David be okay?" Henry then asked out of nowhere making Regina immediately look over at him in shock. He was scared of losing another family member, he thought that it should be him taking the sleeping curse, he just wanted to see his mother.

Starting to pour out the curse into a smaller beaker, Regina thought of what to say, "He'll be...asleep, and in there he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now, and I do believe Snow gave David the necklace that'll help with the flames" She spoke kindly as she tried to be careful not to spill anything. The liquid came out blue, Regina swirled it around and nodded, it was ready.

"It should be me," Henry whined.

Regina stopped what she was doing and looked at him with wide eyes, "Henry, you have no idea what it's like in there, look at Snow, she's only been in there a couple of times and was already burned remarkably bad," She said, "We won't just risk your safety, it's not worth it."

Henry sighed, he knew that was going to be the answer, but he had to try. "But it is to me..." He so desperately wanted to see his mother, he would go under a sleeping curse just to see her.

She placed both her hands on the boys' shoulder, and looked him deeply in his eyes, and then she spoke. "There is one thing about your grandfather that I know for sure and that is that he will _always_ succeed, and if there's one thing I know about your family, it's that they will _always_ find each other, so don't worry, everything will be alright."

That made Henry smile as they both looked into each other's eyes. At this moment Henry was only seeing the good in her, she was trying to help people rather than hurt people. He liked this new Regina.

* * *

They had arrived at their destination, Mulan said this was the safest part of the land. Killian and Emma decided to sit under a tree on a log, his arm was wrapped around her neck and she was snuggled into his side. Emma was experiencing a whole lot of nausea, Killian actually had to start carrying her after she kept feeling like she was going to faint.

The plan was for Aurora to go back under to the Netherworlds and try to meet Snow again and get the information they needed so they could start figuring out a way to defeat Cora.

"Aurora, are you ready?" Mulan asked, she honestly didn't want Aurora to go back under, she thought it was very dangers but she understood it would probably be a lot safer than if Emma was to go through again. Aurora never answered her, she just sat on the ground with her knees to her chest looking into space. "Aurora?"

They tried for ten minutes to get Aurora's attention but they failed, it was almost like she wasn't hearing any of them.

"What the bloody hell do we do now?" Killian exclaimed as he started to get frustrated since their only way to contact snow wasn't responding.

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes as she thought about the only option left, "Aurora wasn't the only one that could go to the Netherworld..."

Immediately Killian looked at her shaking his head in disagreement, "Love, you'll get hurt."

"I might not," She said, "If it's our only way left, I have to do it, I have to get that information, Killian."

"Emma's right, it's the only option we have left," Mulan said walking up the couple and leaving Aurora alone since she obviously was dealing with some things of her own.

He didn't like this option very much, but he knew that they had to get home and see their son and family, "Alright, I'll agree but please be careful, love, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"I'll be fine," She said softly before she placed a soft and gentle kiss on her pirates' lips. "Alright, now let's get me to sleep." Leaning up against a tree they were already sitting next to, she got comfy and tried to relax.

Killian took her hand, to comfort her even more, knowing she was already on edge to go back, "I'll be here waiting, and tell Snow to say hi to our son for us."

Emma nodded right as she drifted off to sleep, she wasn't going to lie, it did feel good to finally go to sleep after almost forty-eight hours.

* * *

So this was it, David was about to prick his finger and go into a deep slumber to only awake when they knew their family was home safe. They were, of course, doing it the old-fashioned way, by the prick of a spindle on a spinning wheel. He had already told Snow and Henry that he loved them very much and that everything would be fine, but he honestly was scared and was trying not to shed any tears when he looked over at Neal who was now awake in his mother's arm. They all watched as David started moving his finger near the spindle as Gold started spinning the wheel, but then he stopped.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" David questioned, he was going to make sure he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Gold stopped the spinning, "Not exactly, that room is where those who've already be awoken from the sleeping curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

This didn't make sense to him, how was he going to find this room if he can't exactly get to it. "Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now I say this with most utmost sincerity...good luck," Gold said as he started to spin the wheel again, wanting to get this show on the road.

David scoffed at Gold's response, he obviously thought this was going to be easier than it actually was. "I love you," He spoke to Snow and Henry before he turned his eye vision back to the spindle and slowly pricked his finger, immediately falling into a deep slumber on the cot that Snow had been previously laying on.

* * *

David had woken up and he was surrounded by nothing but pure darkness but up ahead he could see a torch that was well lit. Walking towards it he grabbed the torch and then all he saw was mirrors of himself, he didn't understand, was this what Snow saw when she first arrived here? Did the same go for Emma?

"Snow!" He called out, knowing already he wouldn't get a response but he at least tried.

* * *

Emma woke up in the fire room, she hated to be here but they had to get the information Snow tried to tell Aurora.

"Mom?" She called out when she didn't see anybody in the room when she arrived. The flames crackled around her, she was trying not to get touched by any this time, "Mom?" Fire wooshed up high in front of her, making her step back and cover herself. "Mom? Mom! Where are you!"

Did her mom not come back? Were they too late? Did David not want to send her back here like what Killian did for her? There could have been multiple explanations to why she wasn't here, but Emma hoped that she would return, she did not want to come back to this Netherworld.

* * *

David walked around, he tried walking closer to the mirrors but every step he made, it was like he was going nowhere and the mirrors were getting further. But that was when he then noticed the blue glow coming from the necklace Snow gave him for the flames. Taking it off his neck he noticed that when he moved it around the glow got brighter, it was like the spell he used to find Snow when she was in a sleeping curse. Walking around it started to glow brighter until it got to the point where it burned his hand making him drop it to the ground.

Squatting down to pick it up he noticed there was a good amount of heat coming from the floor. As he placed his hand down on the floor it took no longer than a second for him to move his hand away quickly considering it probably burned him. But that was a good thing, that only told him one thing, the room was down under the floor. Taking the torch he smashed it right down to the floor having the floor crack all over, hitting it one last time he fell right from the ceiling and into the fiery room.

When he looked up and around he saw just what Snow had described, no doors or windows, nothing but fire everywhere. The necklace that was supposed to protect him ended up breaking on his fall, which now sucked since he couldn't control the flames.

"Dad?"

David looked up and saw his beautiful daughter standing there on the other side of the room.

"Dad? How...I don't understand, mom should be here," Emma said as she was confused, her mother was the only other one that could come to this room.

"I wouldn't let her come back. This is...This is too dangerous," David spoke as he looked around the room at all of the fire that was never-ending, "I knew you'd be here."

Emma smiled at how well her father knew her, but honestly, she wasn't supposed to be here, it was supposed to be Aurora. "I don't know how much time I have left," She said, she had been waiting for her mother for quite some time now and she would probably wake up any moment.

"Gold, he says there's a way to stop Cora," David said, wanting to get right to the point, "You have to stun her like we did with him."

She thought about that for a moment, how did they stun Rumplestiltskin when he was trying to steal Cinderella's baby? "The Quill!" She exclaimed as it all hit her.

"It wasn't the quill. It was the ink. There's a jar of it in the cell where we kept him, get it, get it, stop her and come home, everybody's waiting for you," He told her with a smile.

Emma nodded but then it dawned on here, her mother had told her this room was an effect of the sleeping curse, so how was her father able to come to this room. "Dad, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here unless..."

"A sleeping curse, I know. I had Gold put me under one, your mother will wake me when both of you return" He explained to his daughter that looked more than worried now, "I had to see you."

"...But now you're cursed." It was like her entire family was now cursed. First her mother, then her, and now her father, when will the sleeping curse stop?

"But it was worth it," He said with a smile he was glad to see his daughter now, and just know that she was alright. But when he jumped over the first and went to hug his daughter they went right through one another and Emma started to disappear, "It's a netherworld, we're not actually here."

Emma watched as her body was slowly drifting away. "I'm waking up!" It dawned on her, she was now waking up.

"It's alright, you'll get back and your mother will wake me as I woke her...just please hurry home," David told her, knowing very well everybody was missing her back in Storybrooke.

"Dad..." Tears started to come down her cheeks, she was scared, all the stress was finally letting out. She didn't want to leave her father trapped in here but there was nothing she could do.

"You can do this," He told her trying to boost up her spirits, "I love you."

"I love y..." Before she even got the chance to finish, she totally disappeared altogether, leaving Charming there by himself, dealing with the flames.

* * *

Slowly Emma's eyes opened and at first, she didn't even realize where she was at, but then she looked down at hers and Killians hands that were still linked together, he hadn't let go, he was there for her even when he couldn't physically go with her.

"Hey, you okay?" Killian asked as he noticed her eyes fluttering open, he didn't see any new burns, so that was a relief to him at least.

As soon as he asked she felt her stomach starting to turn and immediately rushed over behind a tree where she ended up throwing up. She didn't understand she had felt this way for the past two days but never had she thrown up.

Rapidly Killian rushed over to his Swans side and made sure she was alright, he hadn't seen his wife throw up in years, what was going on? "Swan? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"David, he's trapped in there, he went under a sleeping curse to see me and mom won't wake him until we're back home...we have to hurry!" Swan said as she whipped around her lips and took some deep breaths. She figured she threw up due to all the smoke she inhaled...or at least that's what she hoped for anyway.

Killian's eyes went wide as he heard what she said, there was _another_ sleeping curse in the family...how many more of them were going to go through such a curse. "Wait... _David_ is trapped in there?"

Emma's breathing was still rapid as Killian helped her sit down to calm down. He rubbed her back knowing that would clam her down since it always did before. "Mom has to give him true loves kiss...but she won't do that until we're home, so we need to hurry back Killian if we don..." She was speaking quickly, she knew exactly what would happen if they didn't get back, David would be trapped in there.

"Hey, _We will_ , remember what I told you, to have faith" Killian said looking into her eyes as he rubbed her back, slowly he could see her start to calm down which he was glad, he knew how much stress she had been going through the last several days and he wanted to stop it. "Now, did you get the information?"

She nodded, "It's Rumplestiltskin he said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay, then lets go get it," Killian said with a smile as he helped her up, knowing she probably still didn't feel good.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

Everybody turned their heads in surprise, Aurora had spoken for the first time since she had a knife to her throat by Cora.

"Rumplestiltskins cell..." Emma said in surprise.

"Another journey just as I expected," Mulan said in annoyance, every day they had to go somewhere new, it was never-ending.

Both and Killian chuckled softly at Mulan, they knew she was getting tired of travelling every day but hopefully this would be their last trip to get themselves home.

"Come on love, let's go get that rattle back." And with that they all started walking in the direction of where Rumplestiltskin use to be held.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Two chapters in two days! I'm so happy for myself!**

 **I'm glad you guys are still with me and I'm glad you waited for me to get out of my small situation where I haven't posted for months, but that's over now! :)**

 **Please review, favourite and follow and don't be afraid to tell me some of your guys ideas.**

 _ **Next time Chapter 29: Home**_


	30. Chapter 30 Home

**So Emma and Killian finally found out how to defeat Cora while Emma also found out her father is in a sleeping curse and won't be woken till they get back home. What do you think will happen next...**

 **Guest: Why would Emma call her father David?** I thought it just went in with the scene...she'll mostly call him dad though unless she has moments where she still feels like an orphan.

 **Number Ten: Making love on the beanstalk made Emma pregnant again and the wraith stuff with Gold cursing Regina and all that went the same as in the show?** I don't know, is Emma pregnant again? Maybe she's just experiencing a lot of stress. Yes, that is all the same

 **Keep reading to find out...**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Home**

Regina walked out to the front of the shop where Gold had been dusting the shop. She just couldn't stand to stay and look over at David who was still asleep, she hoped that soon the Charmings daughter and their pirate mascot would hurry home and this would all be over.

"Like I said dearie, he won't be woken until Snow gives him true love's kiss," Gold told the Queen as he saw her dazing off.

"Until?" Regina questioned.

"Well, the only way she's going to wake him up is if her daughter returns home, and I think we both know the only chance Emma and Hook have at defeating Cora is with the squid ink...which we don't even know if that message has been delivered" Gold explained to her, as Regina ended up looking down at the floor, because he was right. "As such, it is important for us to take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that when that portal opens, won't be Emma and the pirate that come through, it'll be Cora."

That's when Regina looked back up, she knew he was right about everything. The chances Emma and Killian had at defeating her mother were very slim, she knew that if there was a chance at Cora coming to Storybrooke, she wanted to stop it. "And neither of us want that happening."

"We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal," Gold said as she started to walk around the shop, looking at old artifacts.

Destroy it? Regina knew that was the most effective way to stop Cora from coming but there was the chance that it would be Emma and Killian, "But whoever comes through will die."

"Exactly. But I'm confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task," Gold explained, just one of them wouldn't be able to make that much magic work.

Regina shook her head, "What if we're wrong, what if Emma and Killian come through."

"Believe me dearie...they won't be the ones going through that portal." Of course, he knew, Cora would manipulate and manipulate until she got what she wanted and she would never stop, "And if they were the ones coming through well...magic is unpredictable in this world, if something bad were to happen while you were trying to help, he couldn't blame you for that, could he?"

Regina knew what he was getting at, he wanted to see if she still had Evil inside of her, she knew she did, but she was trying to be apart of something new...a family. "No, I can't lie to Henry, I'm trying to be a better person."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through," Gold said as he started to walk towards her, "And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone, especially Snow and Henry, so if you truly want to be _better_ prove it."

Regina couldn't help but look in the back of her, at the curtain that separated the front of the shop to the back. She knew behind that curtain was a family, Charming, Snow, Neal, Henry, if her mother came through they would all be dead.

Snow and Henry sat in the back of Gold's shop, looking down at Charming who was fast asleep. Both wondered if he had already talked to Emma and if they could just wake him up now, but then they thought what if he never got to tell her yet and he was still waiting.

"Will mom and dad ever come home?" Henry asked as he looked at his grandfather. He wished it were him going to see his mother, but of course, it was too dangerous.

Snow then turned her head towards her grandson, this whole process was hard on him and there was nothing she could do to help. "Henry...of course, they will, you know what...I have a feeling that they're on their way home right now," She said but deep down she felt as if something was wrong.

Neal ended up gurgling some gibberish and looking up at his mother with a smile, "See...even Neal agrees with me," Snow said with a smile that quickly disappeared.

* * *

Mulan and Aurora lit the pathway that led into Rumplestiltskin's jail cell. It was deep down a dark cave, so deep no strange would be able to find it. It looked as if nobody had been here since the curse, which was reasonable considering it took pretty much everybody around these parts.

Emma held tightly onto her husband's hand, she was anxious to be back her considering the last time they were here was shortly before Henry was born and they were separated the first time. "We haven't been here since before Regina's curse," She whispered loud enough for her voice to echo through the cave.

"Aye, remember, this was where he told us, Henry and I would save you," Killian spoke as they watched from a distance as Mulan got the lighting ready.

Emma looked up at him and smiled, he did what Rumple said he would, he saved her and all of Storybrooke. "Come on." Squeezing his hand even tighter they began to walk closer to the cage, a lot has changed since she was here last. She won't worry about Regina's threat and for one she wasn't pregnant.

"The squid ink, it's not here," Said Aurora as she looked around the cell. It was pretty empty, the only thing in the cell was a rock and a small stole.

"Gold said this was where we'd find it," Emma said a bit confused. Did Gold just want them to go on a wild goose chase so they wouldn't return home and Cora would?

Mulan looked around as well and she failed to see anything, "Well, was anybody else in here with him?"

"No, he was kept alone, visitors were forbidden, he was too dangerous to allow any human contact," Killian explained to the warrior and princess.

Aurora thought she saw something in the crack between two rocks, so when she walked closer she was right. Reaching her hand inside she took out a scroll of paper and when she opened it...she was shocked to see what it said. "Looks like he went crazy in here."

"What's that love? A message?" Killian asked as he saw the paper in her hands. He knew it wasn't a spell since the walls of the cell prevented him from doing any kind of magic.

"Yes, and I believe it's for your son," Aurora said handed the scroll over to him.

Confused Killian took the scroll, "Why do you say that?" As he unrolled it, he saw the entire page was covered in Henry's name, "Bloody hell."

* * *

Snow sat in the corner of the shop as she fed Neal who was getting fussy. He missed his daddy. But a smile rose to her face when Henry started to read him the story of how his parents met, it brought such good memories back to mind.

"With one kiss, true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story, it was just the beginning," Henry read the words right off the page, he didn't even hear Regina walking back into the room.

Regina came in with a smile when she heard Henry reading a true story...not like the one he told her that Snow day outside the school when she had tried to get his father killed. "I think this time it'll happen the other way around," She said as she looked over to Snow who was still feeding her son.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

Regina smiled, "I know so," She whispered.

Hearing that gave Henry hope, hope that Regina believes his mother and father would be the ones defeating Cora and would return home.

Snow watched the moment between the two and wished that Regina was like that with her when she was a kid instead of trying to kill her every second. "Going somewhere, Regina?" Snow asked as she saw that she had her jacket on.

"Actually, Rumple and I need to prepare for Emma and Killian's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy, we need to make sure everything's in place," Regina lied, she felt bad about it but she had to do this, she couldn't risk her mother coming through.

"You're really trying to help them," Henry said with a smile, he believed her.

Snow looked over and saw how much this meant to Henry, but still, something inside of her was feeling as if this wasn't true, something was very wrong.

"I promised you I was going to do better, to be better. So yes, I'm going to do everything I can to see them come home safely," She spoke looking into the boy's eyes, the eyes that showed hope and in just a matter of hours, they would only show sadness and hatred towards her.

"Wow, you really have changed Regina," Snow spoke up from the back, she didn't have a smile or a frown on, she was just neutral.

Regina nodded before she looked back down at Henry one last time, just wanting to mesmerize the last good encounter they'll have. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she ended up leaving the shop.

* * *

Walking over to take a look Emma gasped, she never once expected to find her sons name written over and over again in the Dark One's cell, "How did he know our unborn sons' name? We never told him."

Killian closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh, they should've known. "He knew everything love, it's not a surprise."

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked as she took the scroll and started to look at it, trying to figure out why Rumple would even write her sons' name down on paper this many times.

"He was obsessed with us love...Henry was the most important key to breaking the curse," Killian told her as he climbed down from the ceiling, hoping that maybe the ink was hiding up somewhere high.

"We've looked everywhere...there's no ink in this cell," Aurora spoke as she gave up looking around and in between rocks.

Emma looked up from the scroll just for a second and looked around, there had to be ink somewhere in this cell. "Just keep looking, dad told me there would be some in here, that's what, Gold had told him."

"You were in a Netherworld maybe something got lost in translation," Aurora spoke, she knew what the world was like, she knew how terrifying it was and how hard it would be to hear Henry sometimes.

"No, she heard right," Mulan said as she dug a jar out between two rocks and jumping down from the rock in which she was stepping on. "There _was_ ink in this cell."

The group surrounded Mulan to look at the ink but when they got there, all they saw was an empty jar. "Son of a bitch!" Emma exclaimed as she turned away from the jar and then grunted in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Calm down love," Killian said throwing an arm around her, "We don't need you getting sick again."

Emma took a deep break and straightened herself out, he was right the last thing they needed right now was for her getting sick. "So what now?" She questioned and as she looked up back to the group the gate to the cell started to close. "What the hell! What's going on?"

An evil laugh was heard in the cave, as Emma ran to the bars she looked up to see Cora standing in front of her. What did this women want now?

"What the bloody hell is this? We gave you the rattle!" Killian talked in the tone of his former pirate self, as he tried shaking the bars lose to escape or break it.

Cora walked toward them and laughed, "Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape that cage, you're wasting your time Hook," She spoke to the pirate.

Emma flung herself against the cage, trying to reach for the women's neck. "Why are you doing this?! You have everything!" She shouted. This woman was getting on her last nerve, how come it was always so hard to beat her, last time Killian almost died and this time they're trapped in a cell the Dark One couldn't even break out of.

"Well...I can't have you stopping me this time, can I?" Cora snickered, it seems as if she had won. "Now, I must be going...Storybrooke awaits."

Emma could feel her heart start to pound faster and faster, were they really failing? "Cora! Cora wait! my son is in Storybrooke he needs me!" But the woman didn't stop, instead, she was gone in a blink of an eye with nothing left of her but the purple smoke that was her magic. "Killian..."

He turned to her and saw the tears pouring down her face in a waterfall...she was giving up. "I'm here," He said softly taking her into his arms, "We'll find a way out."

All she could do was shake her head because she knew that there was no way out if there was Rumple would have left the moment he was locked away. They truly had failed this time and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

"And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving, this was her end," Henry continued the story to his uncle and grandmother as a crowd of dwarfs, Jefferson and Ruby charged into the back room, they looked angry.

"W-What's going on?" Snow questioned as she looked around at the seven small men she thought of as brothers.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold?" Ruby said as more of a demand then a question, she was angry. When she got the call from Leroy to go to the mines because it was an emergency the last thing she thought to see would be _all_ the crystals gone."All the magic has been drained from the mines."

Henry's face fell, he understood what was going on now, "They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and stole everything! Nobody steals from a dwarf" Leroy grunted through his teeth, he was grumpy...hence his name grumpy.

"Except the queen," Doc said making everybody stare at him and forcing him to shut up.

"If they're not helping my parents, that...that means Regina lied to me." He really thought that she was trying to change, he believed everything she had told him. Henry's face fell to the ground, he was beyond upset.

Jefferson kneeled down to the boy and held his hand, he understood what it was like to be backstabbed by Regina. Ever since Ruby had helped him get the courage to reunite with his daughter they've been getting along quite well and he was enjoying her company. "I'm sorry Henry..."

"We need to find them and stop them, we need to help Emma and Killian," Snow said as she stood up ready to go look for the bitch that was going to ruin the plan of her family be reunited once again.

Ruby went over to Snow and made her sit back down, "Whoa, I don't think you should be going anywhere with a newborn...stay here where it's safe...please," Ruby begged, she would hate if anything happened to Neal.

Snow nodded and understood where she was coming from so instead she just sat back down and smiled.

* * *

Mulan kept waking and waking the cell with her sword hoping it would have been sharp enough to break through the bars, but so far there wasn't even a scratch.

Killian sat on the ground with his arm wrapped around Emma comforting her as they all watched Mulan trying to break them out, but even when nobody said it they all knew there was no way they could break it...it was meant for Rumplestiltskin of course.

"This is all my fault," Emma said, "I'm the saviour, I'm not doing any saving, am I?" She was leaning against Killian, she felt weak, she felt like a failure.

"Love, this isn't your fault...I'm also a saviour, I haven't done much saving, in fact, I pretty much died when trying to save you," He told her as he held her tightly.

She remembered the pool of blood that she had seen after Killian had woken her from the sleeping curse, he had fought a real battle and had almost died for her. But she didn't even know how to respond to him, yes, he was a saviour and he did save her, so this time it was her turn to save him and she failed deeply.

"We're going to win this fight you know, good _always_ defeats evil" He spoke softly to her as he placed a comforting kiss on the back of her head. He was speaking from experience, they had defeated evil multiple times together and each time Emma knew they would win, but this time was different, this time they were trying to win so they could get back to their son.

"You sound like Henry," Emma muttered as she picked her head up and ended up looking into his eyes, remembering all the times Henry told her to just believe, to believe she was his mother and married to Captain Hook, to believe that she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. "But you would say that you broke the curse, what have I done? I got us stranded here, I burned the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash and now the rattle. I'm not powerful, I'm-I'm not the saviour, that's exactly why we're in here and Coras on her way to Storybrooke."

He watched and listened as his wife let everything come out, she believed she was no saviour, she blamed everything that had happened to herself. He wanted to show her that nothing was her fault and that she could be the saviour but he had no idea on how to show her that, her hope was gone, she gave up, she no longer thought she would see their son again.

* * *

Regina and Gold had been walking in the woods, she didn't know where he was taking her but that was the last thing on her mind right now. She felt horrible for lying to Henry and then stealing all the magic from the mines. "You sure the portals going to be all the way out here?" She asked as the kept walking deeper into the woods.

"There," Gold said as he pointed over to an old well that Regina didn't even know was there. "This is where things once lost are returned to us, this is where Cora's gonna come through."

As Regina leaned over the edge and looked down into the water she saw how the water started to swirl and bubble, the portal was being opened but she had a feeling, "Unless it's Emma and Killian."

"I highly doubt it," Gold said looking down as well. Even after seeing everything these heroes succeeded in, he still doubted they would get past Cora.

* * *

"We are gonna get out of here," Killian said as he looked down at the scroll that had his son name written over and over.

"How? By staring at the scroll? It's not like it's going to magically open the door or us," Emma responded as she sat down on the ground with her arms resting on her knees.

Killian stood up as he had an idea, he wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a shot. "Yes, it is. I heard rumours about these spell books that the Dark One had where the spells were _in_ the book."

Emma looked side to side, a bit confused. "Yeah, that's what spell books are, a book that has spells in it?"

"Watch," He said as he gave her a smirk and then blew on the scroll, making the ink on the page lift off and literally float in the air.

"Whoa!" Emma stood up as she watched the ink move towards the door, "Squid ink, Rumple wrote the scroll in _squid ink_." She was impressed she would have never guessed that the scroll was written in squid ink when it should have been obvious.

"See love, I told you, good always wins," Killian said as he pulled his wife into a hug that continued with a small kiss on the lips before they ran out of the cell on their way to defeat Cora and get back to their son.

"Wait! I can't go! I can't risk being around Cora again, the first time she stole my heart this time she put a dagger to my throat...I'm not going," Aurora said, she was frightened for what Cora would do to her next, both encounters with her almost ended in her death and she knew Philip would want her to live as long as she could, he would want her to have a long and happy life.

Mulan turned around, she couldn't leave Aurora behind...not again, "What? No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Please, I wouldn't be much help anyway," Aurora pleaded.

Emma looked at Killian, they were running out of time, "Mulan...we have to go."

She knew they didn't have much time, Cora had probably already opened up the portal and was about to jump through. "I'll come back for you." And with one simple nod and smile from Aurora, they were off to defeat Cora once and for all.

* * *

It was ready, the portal was ready, in no time she would be reunited with her daughter once again. The wardrobes ashes were already sprinkled in the water that Cora had been able to revive from under the already tried up Lake Nostos, and now that all had to be done was jump through while holding the little princes rattle. But right at the split second, she was about to jump a sword ended up flying and hitting the rattle out of her hand.

"You're not going anywhere! This portal is taking us home!" Emma shouted as Cora had looked to see where the sword had come from, apparently Emma was the one that flung it, who would have thought a princess would be good with a sword.

"The rattle, get it!" Killian demanded as he ran to go get his sword and distract Cora as Emma searched the dirt.

Killian dodged every flame the witch flung at him, he remembered the last time this battle went on. He was the one trying to kill Emma now he was trying to kill the women he was working with.

"Captain, I never thought you'd be fighting _with_ the princess," Cora said as she sent a smirk in his way as they made a circle around one another.

"I have you to thank for that," He said. Cora was the one that brought them together.

Emma was on her hands and knees, searching through the sand trying to find the rattle. She was going to give up, there was no rattle for what she could see until the sparkle glistened off the corner of her eye. Crawling towards it as quickly as she could she quickly gathered it into her hands but before she knew Killian was shouting at her.

"Emma! Watch out!" Killian shouted.

When she turned around the last thing she thought she would see was Cora throwing a fireball right at her.

Mulan ran as quickly as she could, falling to the ground and pointing her sword in the way of the fireball and Emma. Her sword deflected the magic, making the fireball disintegrate into nothing.

"Thanks," Emma said before she went and grabbed her sword from her sheath and charged after Cora.

Killian swung his sword at Cora but she deflected him with a sword she magically poofed into her hands. "Love, are you ready?" He gave her the signal that he always use to give her when they were caught in a battle.

"You bet I am!" She responded as she deflected Cora's blow. Having Killian quickly pick her up and having her kick the witch back, making her tumble far enough to let them get ready for round two.

"I must say, love, it's much better this time when we're doing it together and not against one another," He stated with a smirk as he waited for their next move.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to push me to the ground and tell me when you stab me with your sword I'll feel it?" She asked with a smirk back at him as Cora then flung another fireball at them causing both of them to block it with their swords crossing over into an X.

"Oh, I'll have plenty of opportunities to say that," He told her with a wink as he then spun himself around, positive that he was about to cut Cora but when his sword was about to meet her flesh she vanished onto the other side of the dried up lake.

* * *

Regina watched as the well sparked green with thousands of blots of electricity. Whoever was to go through that portal wouldn't survive, no matter if it was her mother or Emma and Killian.

"Regina?" Henry shouted as he ran up behind Gold and the former Queen making them both turn around and not say a word, "You're not helping my parents, are you?"

Regina shook her head "I'm helping the town, Henry," It was only partially the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked angrily. He was angry that she would lie to him angry that she would even think this was a good thing to do, his parents were almost home and she was trying to stop it.

"You're going to kill them!" Jefferson shouted out as he stood next to Ruby who looked as if she was in attack mode.

"Regina stop this!" Ruby growled as she was about to run up and attach the man.

Gold used magic and flung her back against a tree, knocking her out cold. "Sorry, dearie."

"Ruby!" Jefferson ran after her and made sure she was alright, for what she could tell she was still breathing.

Henry was frightened, why were they doing this? "Regina, what are you doing?"

"We can't let Cora come through that portal, you have no idea what she would do to us," Regina tried to explain to him, she was frightened for what the women would do. She killed her true love, she forced her to marry the King and even after everything Regina still wasn't a good enough daughter.

"My parents will defeat her, they're the ones that are going to come through the portal" Henry begged, he knew it would be his parents, he just needed her to believe it too.

Gold could tell the boy was having an effect on Regina, making her second guess her decision. "Henry, Regina's right, it's going to be Cora."

"No, it _won't!_ " Henry exclaimed, "Good _always_ defeats Evil, you should know that more than anybody," He told her after knowing everything that she did to destroy his family they _always_ won in the end, it this time was going to be no different.

She felt threatened by his remark, even when she knew it was true, but that's why she was threatened because it was true. "What I know is that my mother will destroy _everything_ I love, and that means you, and I can't let that happen." It was the first time she had told somebody she loved them since Daniel. But it was true, she felt something strong with Henry.

* * *

Emma ran after Cora, her sword was ready to be flung at her, and she struck as hard as she could, aiming straight towards the women, but she vanished ones again in a floom of smoke.

"Love, run!" Killian shouted as he saw a time for them to run towards the portal and jump, but before they could make it Cora poofed in front of them using magic to push them back onto the ground, making them both grunt loudly.

Killian was the first one up and he was about to run over and help up his wife when he then saw the witch charging towards him and he knew it wasn't good. Emma knew it was good and she tried to get up to protect him but immediately Cora waked her back.

He wanted to help her, but he couldn't, Cora was preventing him from doing so "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?"

"Because my daughter needs me," Cora said, "And now I'm going to do something I should have done many years ago when you betrayed me, Hook." And without warning her hand flung back and was rushing back to her, straight for his chest but before he knew it Emma pushed him out of the way, making Cora's hand go into her own chest.

"Emma! No!" He thought that was it, he thought he was going to witness another love of his being killed by their heart getting crushed.

"Oh, you foolish girl! Don't you know? Love is weakness," Cora said as her hand was gripped tightly around Emma's heart. An evil grin appeared on her lips as she tried to pull out the princesses heart but her hand was stuck, she couldn't get the heart out of her chest, what was going on?

that's when Emma realized, "No, love is strength!" And once the words left her lips a powerful blast came out of her chest blasting Cora away from the both of them. That was the second magical thing that happened to her in this lake, first, she healed Killian and now this.

Killian immediately picked himself up and placed his hand over her heart, making sure it was still there, which it was making him take a deep breath and calming himself down. "What the hell was that?"

"That is a great subject for discussion...for when we get home," Emma told him with a smile as they then both ran straight towards the portal, "Ready? Take my hand and don't let go."

They took one another hand in hand, tightly they squeezed making sure that neither one of them let go, they were finally going home and be the family they were meant to be.

* * *

"You can't! Stop it!" Shouted Henry as he tried to run towards the well that the portal was being destroyed in. But Regina had ended up grabbed him and holding on tightly, she was determined to destroy this portal. "You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No!" He knew it would be his parents that came through, how come everybody else doubted them?

"They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!" Henry shouted once again, trying to wrestle his way out of Regina grasp. He did succeed, he did get out of her hold and ran to the well to see the green lightning strikes of electricity. But quickly, he was thrown back out of the way by Regina, she grabbed ahold of him angrily, but Henry knew she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"What are you doing?!" She questioned her great-grandson as she looked into his dark green eyes.

"My parents are going to come through, I know it," Henry spoke, "You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in _me_." He had flared in his tone as he spoke, he was determined to change her mind in thinking it wouldn't be her mother that came through.

She looked into his eyes and knew that he truly believed it would be his parents and not her mother, and he was right she had to have faith in him if she wanted others to have faith in her. As she looked back at the well, she walked up next to it, of course, Gold had tried to stop her but she was no longer listening to him.

Raising her hands over the well all the energy started to surge through her body, she was taking the magic out as Henry watched terrified. The magic went all into her, forcing her back onto the ground once it was finished. Looking up at Henry she could see the hurt and despair in his eyes as he watched his parents not come through...there was nobody.

"Henry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Regina whispered to him through her tears. She had no idea if they didn't jump through the portal or if they did and end up dying, either way, it would be all her fault.

"No!" He shouted as he looked at the once energy filled well. There was nobody coming up, his parents weren't returning home. He could have sworn his parents were the ones that would be climbing up from the well, but there was nobody. Or at least that's what he thought until he saw the soft pale fingers grab the edge, he immediately drew closer and he waited to see who it was.

Emma was shocked when she found herself having to climb out of a well, but she didn't care about that, all she cared about was that she was now home. "We did it," She said with a smile to her husband.

"Aye, we did Swan," He said giving her a smile back as he was about to lean in for a kiss but was cut off by the voice of a child.

"Mom? Dad?" He was so happy, he knew it would be his parents.

Both looking to the side they were surprised, they didn't even realize there was anybody around. "Henry!" They both shouted as they ran up to their son and engulfed him in their arms as they all fell to the ground wrapped in one another embrace. They were finally home, they were finally reunited with their son once again. Everything they weren't through, all the pain, all the fights, all the restless nights, it was bringing them right to this point.

Emma started to tear up, she was finally back with her baby boy. "Oh, I missed you," She said as she hugged him tightly, she was so happy to be back with the baby she was now separated from twice.

"I missed you, too," Henry said hugged both his parents back, he didn't think he would ever see the day where he was back with both his parents, but that day had finally come.

"We've missed you so much, lad," Killian told his son as he placed his hand on the back of his head like he did when he was a baby.

Once everybody had broken apart and they had hugged for as long as they could, Killian had gotten the chance to look around and saw the evil queen laying on the forest floor panting, with Jefferson and Red just picking their selfs up off the ground and then the crocodile giving him and his family dirty looks as he started to walk back into town. "What's going on?" He asked.

Henry smiled at his father, "It was Regina, she saved you both."

Emma smiled at Henry's words, the evil queen had _saved_ her, after trying to destroy her for so long. "Thank you," She said as she then wrapped her arms around her son again, not believing she was actually with him.

"You're welcome," Regina said not really looking any of them in the eye. She felt horrible for what she did, for not believing in Henry when he told her multiple times it would be Emma and Killian.

"Are you okay?" Jefferson asked as he helped pick up ruby.

"I'm fine, thank you," She smiled at him right before she ran off and gave her goddaughter a hug.

Killian watched as the wolf and his wife embraced, he knew that Emma was her goddaughter but ever since the curse had broken they didn't actually ever get a chance to speak, but he knew they were friends during the dark curse. "Wait, Emma, your father..." He said as he remembered how he was trapped in that Netherworld.

"Oh, right!" Emma said loudly as she remembered that she had to get to her mother so she could wake her father. "Come on..."

Killian and Henry ran ahead of them as they started walking down the path, knowing well that Emma had to talk to Regina since she had helped out to get them back home.

"Um, your mom...she's uh...a piece of work, you know that?" Emma questioned remembering all the hard times Cora put them through.

Regina nodded, "Indeed I do," She said as she then looked at the young princess she had once threatened, "Welcome back." She never thought she would be welcoming her and her family back, trying to get them to accept her, she thought they would all be dead by now and she would get her revenge.

"Thanks," Emma said lastly as she gave Regina one last smile before running up to her son and husband and taking Henry's hand as she and Killian walked on either side of him, they were finally back together.

* * *

As soon as all three of them walked into the back of Golds shop Emma was immediately embraced by her mother, welcoming them all home and letting them know she knew that they would succeed.

"It's all over now, everything's back to normal," Snow let her daughter know for reassurance.

But everybody knew it wasn't all over until the magic that came from Snow and David's lips blasted through the entire town. Snow had woken Charming, they rewrote history.

"You...you did it," Charming said as he looked up into his beautiful wife's eyes, needing to take a moment to see if he was still asleep...he wasn't.

"I think you should be saying that to somebody else," Snow said as she nodded her head making David turn around to see Emma.

David smiled, "I knew you'd make it back."

"If it weren't for you we never would have made it back," Emma told her father before she walked over to him and gave him a hug, it felt amazing to feel the warmth of her father once again.

* * *

Gold didn't want to be apart of the whole family reunion, so instead, he was at the front of his shop doing what he had done every day for ten years while he was waiting for the curse to break polish artifacts. But he knew that was all over when he saw the young princess walk up to him."

"We need to talk," Emma stated, it wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Yes I certainly do believe an apology is necessary," Gold said knowing that he would have to apologize sooner or later.

Emma shook her head, she didn't want an apology. "You don't need to apologize, just don't doubt me ever again."

Hold nodded in agreement, but in the back of his mind, he knew that this wouldn't be his only time he would try to kill her.

"There's just one thing I want to know...that scroll, you wrote my sons name over and over again, how did you even know it? We never told you." Once she had spent some time in that cell she thought about the day she came down to him to find out about the curse, never once did she tell him her sons' name.

"I'm the dark one, dearie, I know everything," He said with a smug grin, but it was true, ever since he took the seers powers anyway.

"But the ink, it was there on that page all along, you could have escaped, why didn't you?" It was scary to her for her to think that the man she thought was locked away for good and couldn't bring harm to anybody else could've easily blown the ink onto the cell and escaped, reeking havoc on all the villages.

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. You had to find that scroll for all of this to happen," he answered her.

And that was when her worst nightmare came true, he had planned everything out for her, so everything she had done up to this point was all controlled by him. Did she even find Killian herself or was that controlled by him too, considering that was his number one enemy that he wanted to kill? "You created the curse, Gold. You made me the saviour. So everything I've ever done...It's exactly what you wanted me to do."

Gold had to chuckle, "I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't _make you_. I merely took advantage of what you are...the product of true love, that's why you're powerful...along with your son. And everything you've done, you've done yourself."

Emma was taken back, Gold had no idea what happened in the Enchanted Forest. "So you don't know," She said as she placed her hand over her heart and walked closer to the man, she didn't want anybody else to hear, "Cora...Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me, by...by..." She knew what it was, she just didn't know if she could say it.

"By magic," Gold finished for her, "Whatever that was, I didn't do that...you did."

She didn't understand how this was even possible, how could she have magic and not know about it her whole life? Especially before the curse had even happened.

* * *

Since his parents had returned Henry had sat be his father's side listening to all the stories he was telling him about what happened in the Enchanted Forest, about seeing Tiny again, about going back home and finding his baby rattle, about how Cora kidnapped Aurora to make them give the compass and so much more. But there was one thing he wanted to do.

Walking up to Regina, Henry could see she was feeling out of place in this situation. "I was right, you really have changed," He told her as he then went in and hugged her tightly, he could feel how hesitant she was at hugged him back but she did. "Thank you."

Emma walked back into the room and saw her parents still wrapped in one another's arms on the cot, she was happy they were once again reunited.

"So, love...what now?" Killian asked walking up to her with a smirk.

Everybody else couldn't help but hear the sound of Emma's stomach start to rumble, making everybody in the room start to laugh.

"Sounds like you're hungry," Killian then said stating the obvious.

"How about dinner at Granny's?" Ruby suggested making everybody in the room cheer for agreement, and Emma didn't say no, as long as she could eat anything other than chimera, she was more than happy to.

"Hey kid...you hungry?" Emma asked looking over at her son who was hugging the Evil Queen, but immediately released and answered with a big nod. This would be their first family dinner...ever.

Regina stayed back and watched as the room was quickly emptied, tears filled in her eyes when she wasn't even invited and Henry let go telling her he would see her later. She felt abandoned, she truly was trying to change but the only one who could see that was Henry.

"Congratulations," Gold said sneaking into the back room, seeing Regina look around in despair, "You just reunited mother and son, maybe one day, they'll even invite you to dinner."

* * *

All dwarfs, David, Snow, Killian, Emma and Henry all walked down the main street towards Granny's, they all had smiles on their faces and were bursting with laughter as Emma and Killian held onto their little boy throwing him up in the air and swinging him by their connected hands. Everything seemed perfect, everybody was reunited as a family again and it was all going back to normal...or at least they thought anyway.

Cora had jumped through just a matter of seconds after the pirate and his duchess, she was determined to get back to Storybrooke, she didn't even know if it would work considering she wasn't holding the compass, but when she climbed up that well and looked around she knew for sure she had succeeded. Now it was time to get her daughter back.

* * *

"Really...you saved dad from Cora again," Henry beamed as his parents were telling him what had happened before they had jumped through that portal.

"Aye, that she did," Killian said with a smirk wrapping an arm around Emma's neck having her lean into him.

"Awesome!" Henry shouted.

Ruby smiled from behind the bar and watched parents and child make up for lost time. She had always wanted a family of her one, but the only boyfriend she had ever had she ended up eating. Then there was Snow, who helped her through everything, Snow became her family and then it just expanded from there.

Jefferson had sat down at the bar with a drink in hand, there was something he had to ask Ruby, but he was more than nervous. He would have done it shortly after she helped reunite him and his daughter but he wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but now he was certain.

"Jefferson, uh...can I get you anything?" Ruby asked, looking at the man, "Where's Grace?"

"She went to a friends house for the night," He told truthfully, this wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Grace just yet, he didn't even know if she would even understand. "There was actually something I wanted to ask you about."

"What might that be?" Ruby questioned a bit confused, had she done something wrong?

Jefferson swallowed hard, his hands were sweaty, his body was a little shaky. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, maybe it was just the fact he could be rejected and everything he was hoping for just went down the drain. It seemed like hours had passed by the time he looked back up into Ruby's eyes who was anxiously waiting for him to answer her. Slowly he took a deep breath, "I was wondering if maybe...you would want to go...get dinner sometimes." You could tell his voice was shaky when he asked.

"Like on a date?" She questioned with a smile, this was a first for her, she never once thought anybody would ask her out to dinner, especially considering what had happened several days ago with the mob. But once her question was answered by a simple nod from Jefferson all her questions went away, "I would love to," She answered with a big smile.

The rest of that night until Granny closed both just sat at the bar having a conversation about their new life, how they both missed home and living in the forest and all the magical creatures that they would sometimes discover. They wanted to go home.

* * *

 **Yay! Everybody was finally reunited with their loved ones, and Jefferson and Ruby are now going out on a date...I wonder what in the future for these two ;)**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think will happen next and what you think will happen with Jefferson and Ruby's story.**

 _ **Next time Chapter 30: Archie**_


End file.
